Sentimientos de Erizo
by juanmarce23
Summary: Amy aun sigue enamorada de Sonic a pesar de saber que el no la corresponderia, sin embargo las cosas no seran asi por siempre puesto que Sonic esta empezando a tener interes en ella ¿Que pasara con Sonic y Amy?
1. Sentimientos Revelados

_Era una mañana tranquila en el planeta Mobius, una criatura angelical abrió los ojos y con un gran bostezo se levanto de su cama, al parecer se trataba de una eriza muy tierna y coqueta, mira hacia su ventana y se da cuenta que es un día precioso, después mira hacia el otro lado donde está su armario, al ver una foto de su amado suspira_

**Amy: **"bostezo" que día tan hermoso, "mira la foto" buenos días mi Sonic precioso

_La Eriza se levanta y comienza a tender su cama para posteriormente salir de su habitación directo a asearse. Pasaron 30 minutos y bajó a la cocina con una gran sonrisa puesto que estaba pensando en aquel Erizo veloz_

**Amy: **Esta vez te sorprenderé, voy a prepararte un gran pastel solo para ti, tengo entendido que para llegar al corazón de un hombre hay que pasar directamente por el estomago "sonríe" hay Sonic, como me gustaría tenerte aquí en este momento

_Amy sacaba recipientes y los ingredientes para el pastel, mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba dicho erizo descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, se notaba muy tranquilo puesto que su archienemigo tenía mucho tiempo que no aparecía para causar destrozos. Después el erizo se levanta y comienza a correr hacia casa de su mejor amigo Tails_

**Sonic: **Veré si ese zorrito ha cocinado algo, muero de hambre

_Al llegar al lugar nota que como de costumbre el zorro estaba en su taller haciendo ajustes a sus aeronaves, sale de un rincón con manchas de grasa en la cara y se emociona al ver a su gran amigo_

**Tails: **Hola Sonic, ¿qué tal te va amigo? Tiene rato que no nos hemos visto

**Sonic: **Es verdad, lo siento, lo que sucede es que he estado un poco ocupado y es por esa razón que no había podido venir a visitarte, por cierto amigo ¿ya desayunaste?

**Tails: **No, aun no pero en este momento preparo algo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

**Sonic: **Claro, muero de hambre

_Ambos personajes entran a casa y en seguida suena el teléfono, Tails acude a contestarlo mientras Sonic se relaja en el sofá_

**Tails: **"En el teléfono" ¿Diga, En que puedo ayudarle?

**Amy: **Hola Tails, que gusto saludarte, oye ¿de casualidad no se encuentra Sonic en tu casa?

**Tails: **"mira a Sonic y baja la voz" eh... si, acaba de llegar hace un instante, dime que ocurre ¿todo bien?

**Amy: **Si, no es nada malo, al contrario quería sorprenderlo con un postre especialmente para él, pero quería pedir tú ayuda

**Tails: **Claro Amy, dime en que puedo ayudarte, bueno, siempre y cuando este dentro de mis posibilidades

**Amy: **Se trata de algo muy simple, para empezar no le menciones que llame por teléfono y mucho menos le menciones que iré a visitarlos, trata de distraerlo y que no se dé cuenta cuando yo llegue ya que si se da cuenta es capaz de salir corriendo como siempre lo hace, el pastel ya está casi listo, así que en un momento mas estaré por tu casa

**Tails: **De acuerdo, tratare de hacer todo lo posible, cuenta conmigo

**Amy: **Gracias Tails, por eso te quiero mucho futuro cuñadito, te veré en un rato mas, chao

_Tails cuelga el teléfono e inmediatamente Sonic pregunta_

**Sonic: **Que sucede hermanito, ¿fue algo importante?

**Tails: **"sobresaltándose" No Sonic, no es nada importante, solo se trataba de Cream, quería invitarme a jugar pero le dije que no podía jeje, bueno hermano, preparemos todo para desayunar ¿te parece?

**Sonic: **Claro, muero de hambre

_Los dos comenzaron a preparar sus alimentos y entre pláticas salió el tema de Amy mientras comían_

**Tails: **Oye Sonic, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Sonic: **"boca llena" ¿De qué se trata?

**Tails: **Bueno, siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué siempre que Amy intenta acercarse a ti sales huyendo?

**Sonic: **"mira al zorro con desinterés" ¿y a que viene esa pregunta?

**Tails: **Bueno, como te decía, siempre he tenido esa duda, la verdad Amy es una chica linda no ¿lo crees? Bueno, es perfecta para ti, son de la misma especie

**Sonic: **Solo porque eres mi mejor amigo te contare un secreto, pero quiero que prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie ¿entendido? Ya que si lo haces no te lo perdonare

**Tails: **Entendido, puedes confiar en mí, mi boca estará sellada y es difícil que me hagan hablar

**Sonic: **Bueno, primero contestare tu pregunta, salgo corriendo por qué no me agrada que me moleste todo el tiempo, en ocasiones es fastidiosa y empalagosa y cada que me ve intenta abrazarme, eso me disgusta mucho pero…

**Tails: **Bueno, en eso tienes razón, siempre debe darte tu espacio

**Sonic: **exacto, ¿pero sabes algo? Bueno, "se ruboriza" la verdad es que… me agrada esa eriza, tenemos tanto en común, además me encantan sus ojos verdes, es una chica detallista, amable y muy cariñosa, pero la verdad no estoy preparado para tener un compromiso con ella, yo soy un espíritu libre y el tener algo serio es privarme de esa libertad

**Tails: **Bueno, yo no sé muchas cosas con respecto al amor pero yo creo que por amor una persona puede cambiar sus hábitos y su manera de ser, ¿no has pensado que Amy podría cambiar por ti y respetar tu libertad?

**Sonic: **Sinceramente lo dudo hermanito, Amy es una chica muy ensimosa, ya me imagino el primer día, estaría tan emocionada que no querría apartarse de mí en ningún momento, desde los 8 años ha estado súper enamorada de mi, creo que esa actitud es de lo más lógica ¿no lo crees?

_En ese instante suena el timbre, se trataba de Amy quien había llegado para darle su sorpresa a Sonic_

**Tails: **"pensando" (oh no, seguramente es Amy, estaba tan distraído con la plática que olvide que vendría, solo espero que Sonic no salga conmigo) espérame aquí Sonic, iré a abrir, al parecer son vendedores molestos, yo me encargo

_Tails sale rápidamente a abrir la puerta, abre y solo se le queda mirando al gran pastel de chocolate que traía Amy, comenzó a babear y también a intentar picarlo con un dedo _

**Amy: **Calma amiguito, recuerda que este pastel es para Sonic, así que no permitiré que le metas mano ¿entendido? Y dime, ¿aun sigue ahí?

**Tails: **Si, está en la cocina, solo procura no hacer mucho ruido y disculpa por lo del pastel, es que se ve delicioso y yo amo el chocolate

_Ambos entran en silencio y Amy fue la primera en entrar a la cocina, Sonic aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados pensando muchas cosas_

**Amy: **¡SORPRESA!

**Sonic: **"se asusta y brinca" ¡hay! Me has asustado, ¿y sorpresa por qué? No es mi cumpleaños

**Amy: **Lo sé, lo que sucede es que quería sorprenderte con este detalle que hice con mucho cariño para ti "le muestra el pastel"

**Sonic: **"un poco nervioso" No debiste, en verdad "se levanta de su silla y trata de acercarse a la salida de la cocina" vaya, mira la hora, lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van, olvide que deje frijoles en casa y se me van a quemar

**Tails: **Relájate hermano, no es necesario que te vayas "le guiña el ojo" disfruta de tu pastel, se ve delicioso ¿no lo crees?

**Amy:** "pone mirada triste" Entiendo que no quieres estar conmigo, no te preocupes no es necesario que te vayas por que la que se va soy yo, discúlpame si te incomode con mi presencia y si quieres me llevo el pastel

_Amy salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la salida con mirada triste y empezando a llorar, Tails miro a Sonic frunciendo el seño, Sonic noto la molestia de Tails_

**Sonic: **¿Por qué me miras así? Ok, iré a pedirle disculpas a Amy "sale de la cocina"

**Sonic: **Amy por favor espera, no es necesario que te vayas

**Amy: **"se detiene" No Sonic, entendí tu indirecta, lo que pasa es que no quieres estar conmigo, por eso me retiro para que sigan platicando, no te preocupes por mí, ya no volveré a molestarte mas

**Sonic: **Amy, creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no te precipites ¿entendido? "le toma la muñeca jalándola hacia la cocina" ven, acompáñame a probar tu pastel, recordé que si le apague a mis frijoles, ¡vamos!

**Amy: **No Sonic, me has dejado claro que no quieres estar conmigo, no quieras intentar arreglar las cosas solo por lastima

**Sonic: **En verdad no quiero que te vayas, vamos, no te hagas del rogar y vamos a cortar el pastel, no me hagas utilizar la artillería pesada "seguía jalándola hacia la cocina pero Amy insistía en salirse"

**Amy: **Ya te dije que no, me has roto el corazón, ¿que no lo entiendes? "se suelta"

**Sonic: **"vuelve a tomarla de la muñeca jalándola hacia el" Ya te dije, te estás precipitando demasiado, tu lo quisiste, utilizare la artillería pesada "la abraza por detrás y comienza a hacerle cosquillas"

**Amy: **"riendo" para por favor, no mas cosquillas "ríe mas fuerte "por favor Sonic ya para

_En ese momento Amy se voltea y queda a un solo centímetro de la mirada de Sonic, ambos quedaron mirándose mientras cada uno tenía pensamientos_

**Sonic: **(Que hermosos ojos tiene esta niña, a quien quiero engañar, me gusta esta eriza, vamos Sonic tu puedes, se valiente y bésala)

**Amy: **(No puedo creerlo, ¿estaré soñando? Si es así no quiero despertar jamás, por fin noto interés en la mirada de Sonic, pero no comprendo, ¿por qué siempre me muestra desinterés?)

_Amy seguía mirando a Sonic y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, la pensó por mucho pero finalmente se lanzo hacia Sonic y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, y más porque sabía que el erizo podría salir corriendo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el erizo correspondía el beso y comenzó a abrazarla, Amy abrió los ojos y seguía sin creer que Sonic la seguía besando, después de un rato se separan_

**Sonic: **Eh… este… "se sonroja" creo que… este… vamos a comer pastel "camina a la cocina"

**Amy: **"lo detiene de la muñeca" Tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me aclares muchas cosas "seguía muy emocionada"

**Sonic: **Pe pe pe pero ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Qué quieres que te aclare?

**Amy: **Vamos, sentémonos en el sofá, ah pero me olvide de Tails, no podemos platicar aquí

**Sonic: **tengo una idea, vamos a comer pastel y salimos a caminar, ¿qué te parece?

**Amy: **Es una gran idea, espera "saca de su bolso unas esposas y engancha a Sonic con su muñeca" para evitar que huyas de mis preguntas nos esposaremos

**Sonic: **Creo que esto es demasiado ¿no lo crees?

**Amy: **Es una medida de seguridad, y no dejare que te vayas tan fácil, anda vamos a comer

_Los 2 erizos entraron a la cocina y miraron a Tails que ya estaba desesperado de tanto esperarlos_

**Tails: **Ya era hora de que entraran "mira las esposas" ¿pero qué paso? ¿Por qué están encadenados?

**Amy: **Esto es un simple juego, no te preocupes, todo estará muy bien, no es así Sonic?

**Sonic: **"mirada de miedo" si si Amy "mira a Tails y le dice en voz muy baja" (AYUDAME!)

**Tails: **"mira a Sonic pero lo ignora" está bien, bueno empecemos a repartir el pastel

_Los 3 estaban disfrutando del delicioso pastel, en ese momento escuchan una explosión muy fuerte que se logro escuchar muy cerca del lugar, se trataba de Eggman _

**Eggman: **Este lugar es perfecto, construiré aquí mi nuevo centro vacacional, el centro vacacional huevo

**Decoe: **Que nombre tan original doctor, se nota que lo pensó por mucho tiempo

**Eggman: **Guarda silencio hojalata si no quieres que te desarme y te mande al basurero, la verdad es que ya me merecía un descanso y este lugar es perfecto "saca un control remoto" vamos robots constructores, dense prisa, derriben esos árboles frutales y comiencen a construir

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Tails, los 3 comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana para poder checar si veían algo, lo único que vieron fue demasiado humo negro_

**Sonic: **Al parecer el culpable de esto es Eggman, Amy tienes que liberarme para ir a detener a ese gordinflón buscapleitos

**Amy: **No querido, ni creas que te vas a liberar así de fácil de mí, si quieres ir a detener a Eggman tendrás que llevarme contigo

**Sonic: **Amy esto no es un juego, el bosque de Green Hill está siendo destruido, por favor tienes que liberarme

**Amy: **"frunciendo el seño" está bien, tu ganas, solo porque yo tampoco quiero ver el bosque destruido

_Ambos regresan al sofá donde estaba el bolso de Amy, ella saca la llave y al ingresarla a la cerradura de las esposas esta se rompe_

**Amy: **oh oh! Creo que se rompió la llave "sonríe" lo siento

**Sonic: **Pero cómo pudiste romperla, ¿a caso no tienes otra llave?

**Amy: **Si, tengo el duplicado pero lo tengo en casa, si quieres podemos ir hasta allá

**Sonic: **¡Demonios! No me daría tiempo ir por la llave, ni hablar, tendrás que venir conmigo

**Amy: **Gracias Sonic, por eso te quiero, que esperamos, vayamos a darle una paliza al gordinflón feo

_Sonic como pudo cargo a Amy y salió de la casa de Tails corriendo a toda velocidad, al llegar al lugar pudo observar que habían varias construcciones con la cara de Eggman mal hechas, siguió corriendo con Amy en brazos y fue destruyendo algunos robots constructores con sus pies, al llegar a la construcción más grande logra ver a Eggman que se encuentra relajado tomando el sol_

**Eggman: **Al fin llegas erizo, llegas tarde para relajarte en mi centro vacacional, ¿qué te parece la construcción? Es magnífica ¿no crees?

**Amy:** "cara ASCO" Guacala, son miserables, horrible ver tu're odio hacia todos

**Eggman: **Pero que veo, ¿a caso traes a tu novia para que te defienda? Jajajajaja

**Bocoe: **Doctor, no es bueno provocar a esa niña, recuerde que cuando está molesta suele ser peligrosa

**Sonic: **Di lo que quieras panzón, no me quedo de otra así que con o sin Amy te daré una paliza, este lugar era hermoso, pero tenias que venir a destruirlo, tú no tienes remedio "mira a Amy" Amy, si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad tendremos que luchar unidos ¿entendiste? Pero recuerda que luchar con Eggman es peligroso

**Amy: **Lo sé, yo estoy muy feliz de luchar a tu lado corazón, vamos, nadie detendrá al dúo del amor "sonríe y saca su martillo"

**Eggman: **No te permitiré que destruyas mi centro vacacional, me costó mucho trabajo construirlo

**Sonic: **"mira el lugar" si, se nota que le pusiste empeño al lugar, bien, comencemos a jugar

_Sonic y Amy comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio de Eggman pero en este se abrieron compartimientos de donde salían misiles pequeños, Sonic cargo a Amy y empezó a esquivar los misiles, mientras que Amy con su martillo golpeaba algunos que se regresaban a las construcciones que estaban alrededor destruyéndolos, Eggman al ver este suceso saca un control remoto y llama a uno de sus Robots, era un robot cuadrado que en los brazos tenía 2 especies de misiles atados a un alambre con los cuales daba grandes golpes y destruía todo a su paso (Sonic X capitulo 3) _

**Eggman: **Vamos E-23 acaba con estos erizos entrometidos

**Sonic: **Creo que ya había destruido a este vejestorio "esquiva un ataque" no creo que puedas vencerme con esto "esquiva otro ataque" bien, llego la hora de destruir esta cosa nuevamente, estas lista Amy?, aremos un spin dash múltiple, toma mis manos sosteniendo tu martillo

**Amy: **De acuerdo Sonic

_Ambos se ponen frente a frente tomándose de las manos y Sonic comienza a girar, haciendo que la bola se tiñe de un color morado, se lanzo a gran velocidad y nuevamente atravesó a E-23 haciéndolo explotar y consigo destruyendo lo que quedaba del parque de Eggman, después del movimiento rápido del Spin Dash el martillo de Amy salió disparado golpeando a Eggman y a sus ayudantes, haciendo que salieran volando hacia arriba_

**Eggman: **"gritando" Ya verás erizo, solo porque esta vez no estaba preparado pero volveré, lo juro "se aleja con sus ayudantes"

**Sonic: **Claro Eggman, aquí te estaré esperando para destruir tus planes malvados "mira a Amy" Lo hemos logrado, ahora vayamos a tu casa por la llave

**Amy: **Esta bien pero antes de eso, ahora si me explicaras muchas cosas, ven, vamos del otro lado del lago "lo jala y comienza a correr"

**Sonic: **Espera Amy, no hay tanta prisa

**Amy: **"llegando al lago" muy bien Sonic, pregunta numero 1, ¿yo te gusto?

**Sonic: **¿Por qué la pregunta? Creo que es demasiado precipitado hablar de esto ¿no lo crees?

**Amy: **Calla y respóndeme, ¿te gusto?

**Sonic: **"quedo callado por un instante" La verdad es que…. "se sonroja" (no puedo dejar que Amy se entere de mis sentimientos, creo que lo mejor será mentirle, lo siento Amy probablemente te enojaras conmigo pero tengo mis razones) mira Amy, eres una chica linda, especial y eres una buena amiga, pero la verdad…. Solo me agradas un poco, eres mi mejor amiga

**Amy: **¿Solo un poco? Pues a mí me pareció ver algo diferente hace rato en casa de Tails, no ocultes más tus sentimientos y admítelo de una vez, si me consideraras solo como amiga no hubieras respondido mi beso

**Sonic: **"Pensando y sudando" (¡Demonios! No sé qué decirle, ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle que no? No comprendo) Bueno, lo que sucede es que… lo que pasa es que…. Bueno, en realidad sucede que… "se pone más nervioso y suda mas" me tengo que ir

**Amy: **Esta bien vete, pero recuerda que estoy encadenada a tu brazo así que quieras o no tendrás que llevarme contigo

**Sonic: **"pensando" (Esto se complica cada vez más, ¿ahora qué hago? Por favor caos ¡ayúdame!) Está bien Amy tus ganas, pero solo promete que si te digo lo que pienso me soltaras y dejaras que me vaya de aquí

**Amy: **Si mañana tienes una cita conmigo te libero ¿trato hecho?

**Sonic: **Ok está bien. Mira Amy, la verdad es que "baja la voz y mira hacia abajo" m…me me g…. gustas un poco… "se ruboriza" pero lo nuestro no puede ser

**Amy: **"lo interrumpe" ¿De verdad? A caso ¿no estás mintiendo? "corazón acelerado"

**Sonic: **Mañana a las 3 p.m. en el parque central de la ciudad, ahora libérame "le muestra su muñeca con la esposa" ya cumplí, ahora te toca a ti

_Amy pensó muchas cosas en ese momento, estaba emocionada y se imaginaba varias escenas en donde estaban ambos besándose en distintos lugares, sin darse cuenta la copia de la llave cae de su brazalete, cuando Sonic se da cuenta de ello a gran velocidad la recoge e inmediatamente se quita las esposas_

**Sonic: **"pensando" (por fin, pensé que nunca me liberaría de ella, aprovechare el momento en el que está soñando despierta para escapar de aquí)

_Sonic escaba a toda velocidad dejando una ráfaga de viento que hace despertar a Amy de su trance amoroso _

**Amy: **"mira hacia donde se fue Sonic y grita" No lo olvides, ¡mañana es nuestra cita! "tono más bajo" no me di cuenta como se liberó, pero al menos mañana tendré la cita de mis sueños, por Dios, no sé que ponerme mañana, tengo tanta ropa que probarme

_Ambos erizos se dirigieron a sus casas, mientras Sonic se atormentaba pensando en lo que dijo Amy se probaba cientos de prendas de vestir, sin duda fue una noche muy larga para todos. Al otro día Amy se levanto muy temprano para bañarse, ponerse su vestido especial (rojo con escote en la espalda con encaje blanco "el mismo de siempre") coloco un broche en forma de flor en el cabello, utilizo un brillo labial y se maquillo el rostro, sin duda se veía hermosa. A las 3 pm ella llego al parque y se sentó en una banca admirando el hermoso cielo azul y mirando las aves volar mientras que seguía soñando despierta, sin darse cuenta pasaron 45 minutos y Sonic aun no llegaba_

**Amy: **Sonic ha tardado demasiado, me pregunto si ¿se habrá acordado de nuestra cita? Claro que vendrá, el me lo prometió

_Y así pasaron otros 45 minutos más y Sonic seguía sin llegar, Amy solo miraba el reloj y se enfadaba cada vez más_

**Amy: ¡**BASTA! Estoy harta de esto "fuego en los ojos" Esta vez te pasaste de listo Sonic el erizo, es la segunda vez que me dejas plantada, ya verás de lo que soy capaz "saca su martillo" te arrepentirás por esto, te romperé esa cabezota así como tu rompiste mi corazón ¡TE ODIO SONIC EL ERIZO!

_Amy se fue del lugar furiosa y triste a la vez, ya que Sonic nunca apareció, ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Amy lo buscara para darle su merecido? ¿A caso Sonic se habrá olvidado de la cita?_


	2. Una Batalla dificil de ganar

Capitulo 2: Una Batalla casi imposible de ganar

_Ambos erizos se dirigieron a sus casas, mientras Amy se probaba cientos de prendas de vestir, Sonic se atormentaba pensando en lo que dijo, mientras corría trataba de quitarse de su cabeza la escena de aquel cálido beso que Amy le dio_

_**Sonic: **__No sé que me ocurrió, se supone que le diría a Amy que no siento nada por ella. A quien quiero engañar, la verdad es que…. La amo "recuerdo del beso, al mismo tiempo se detiene y se inca" ¿Por qué mi mente me atormenta con ese recuerdo? Creo que iré a pedirle un consejo a ese zorro peludo_

_Volvió a regresar rumbo a casa del pequeño zorro, al llegar vuelve a encontrarlo debajo de su avión Tornado con mas manchas de grasa en el rostro_

_**Sonic: **__Tails, ¿estás aquí?_

_**Tails: **__Claro, estoy acá abajo. Dime ¿no se supone que debes estar con Amy? Volviste muy pronto_

_**Sonic: **__Las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensaba, le dije cosas que aun no estaba dispuesto a decir_

_**Tails: **__"__Sale del avión y limpia sus guantes" Ahora que hiciste hermano ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_**Sonic: **__Después de aniquilar a Eggman comenzó a interrogarme, también me liberó con la promesa de tener una cita con ella, después de tantas preguntas le dije que me gustaba un poco, pero después empezó a soñar despierta y a emocionarse que ya no me dejo terminar lo que tenía que decirle_

_**Tails: **__Clásico de Amy, no cabe duda que eres todo un picaron jeje_

_**Sonic: **__Zorro, esto es serio, lo nuestro no puede ser, imagínate si Eggman se llegase a enterar, seria la escusa perfecta para atacarme y no quiero que ella se arriesgue por mi culpa, es por eso que quería decirle que lo nuestro no puede ser_

_**Tails: **__Lo siento hermano, no pensé en las consecuencias pero te digo lo mismo de hace rato, muchos cambian por amor y no sé, tal vez sea un riesgo que ella quiera tomar a tu lado_

_**Sonic: **__Tal vez tienes razón, pero no quiero arriesgarla simplemente no me perdonaría que le pase algo malo, creo que lo mejor será que no vaya a la cita de mañana_

_**Tails: **__De ninguna manera "lo jala del brazo" iras a esa cita, vamos a ver cómo puedo arreglar tu imagen, no puedes salir así con ella "se mira con manchas en todo el cuerpo, moscas a los lados, barba mal rasurada, los zapatos y guantes sucios y rotos y humo color verde (solo una descripción exagerada para dar a entender que necesita arreglarse)" _

_**Sonic: **__Oye viejo, aun no es seguro que vaya a esa cita, no te precipites al querer arreglar mi imagen_

_**Tails:**__Iras a esa cita Sonic, si no vas créeme que Amy se sentirá muy triste y tal vez nunca quiera perdonarte, es más, lo que vas a hacer es hablar con ella seriamente relacionado al problema con Eggman, seguro que ella lo entenderá_

_**Sonic: **__¿Crees que lo entienda? Aunque estoy seguro que eso no le importara, veras que va a hacer lo imposible por estar conmigo, eso me resultara incomodo por qué no me dejará correr solo a donde yo quiera_

_**Tails: **__No te preocupes, no creo que Amy sea tan exagerada "piensa un momento" aunque pensándolo bien, creo que si exagera. No te preocupes, veras que caos no te dejara solo te ayudara a salir de esta, mientras debemos ver cómo te arreglaras para mañana, por supuesto que no puedes ir así, das asco jeje_

_**Sonic: **__Esta bien hermanito iré mañana, no creo que sea tan malo después de todo_

_Sonic y Tails continuaron platicando toda la noche. Justo en su ventana un sujeto extraño estaba escuchando esa plática, se trataba de un robot color azul marino con ojos verdes, guantes blancos, un cinturón con propulsor en la espalda y una hebilla en forma de M mayúscula_

_**Bokkun: **__Esto me parece interesante, el doctor Eggman se pondrá contento al saber esta información. Ya verás erizo, pagaras tantas que nos has hecho jajaja "se va volando"_

_Sonic pasó la noche en casa de Tails, no podía dormir por seguir pensando en ese beso, al recordarlo su piel se enchinaba y su pelaje se erizaba aun más de lo normal mientras que repetía el nombre de Amy continuamente. _

_Al llegar el otro día Sonic se levanta con ojeras y se dirige directamente a la cocina para buscar un poco de café con demasiada cafeína para poder despertar, al tomárselo su cara se transformo como por arte de magia, sale corriendo hacia un lago que estaba por los alrededores y recoge algunas flores para Amy, después se recuesta debajo de un árbol frondoso oliendo las flores y pensando en la cara de Amy, cuando voltea se da cuenta que Bokkun está a su lado con su enorme sonrisa hipócrita, al verlo Sonic se asusta y se levanta inmediatamente_

_**Sonic: **__Me asustaste tonto, dime qué quieres_

_**Bokkun: **__¿Así saludas a los viejos amigos? Que pocos modales tienes erizo. Traigo un mensaje de Eggman especial para ti "saca su típico televisor portátil"_

_**Eggman: **__Nos volvemos a encontrar erizo pulgoso, la vez pasada te saliste con la tuya, era obvio que querías impresionar a tu querida novia, pero dime ¿serás capaz de salvarla de una tragedia catastrófica? Así es erizo, conozco tu secreto y esto es benéfico para mi, no sabes cómo espere este momento para destruirte desde el corazón jajajaja, esta vez te arrepentirás por todas las veces que me humillaste, claro que puedes evitarlo, ven a mi base esta tarde y sabrás a lo que me refiero. Ah, es cierto me olvidaba de algo muy importante, este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3… 2… 1… "explota el televisor en la cara de Sonic"_

_**Sonic: **__"__Cara negra y sacando humo de la boca" Dime algo tonto "se sacude para quedar limpio" ¿Cual es el propósito de todo esto?_

_**Bokkun: **__Fácil mi estimado amigo, solo haz lo que Eggman te pida y no le haremos daño a tu amada Amy, observa "saca otro televisor" tenemos vigilado todo el perímetro de su casa, también tenemos robots en el parque central de la ciudad. Si por alguna razón quieres revelarte con un bonito botón todos los robots atacaran a tu amada con grandes cantidades de explosivos, tal vez te gusten los fuegos artificiales color rosa jajaja bueno amigo, tengo que irme_

_**Sonic: **__Son de lo peor, pero ya verán, todo lo que planean fallará como siempre, eso se los puedo asegurar_

_**Bokkun: **__Tal vez te equivoques en esta ocasión, bueno ahora si me retiro "comienza a volar"_

_**Sonic: **__Demonios, ¿qué voy a hacer? Si trato de atacarlos lastimaran a Amy, lo siento, tal vez me odies por faltar a la cita pero esto lo hago por protegerte para seguir viendo tus hermosos ojos verdes "en su mente otra imagen de Amy con mirada tierna" creo saber qué es lo que quiere ese panzón, estoy seguro que me pedirá que le entregue las esmeraldas, iré a casa por ellas_

_El erizo corrió hacia su casa por las esmeraldas, las tomo en una maleta y salió corriendo a la base de Eggman, al llegar ahí entra a una habitación totalmente oscura. Las luces se encienden de golpe deslumbrando a Sonic mientras la voz de Eggman se escuchaba en un altavoz_

_**Eggman: **__Bienvenido Sonic, sabía que vendrías, dime ¿estás listo para sufrir?_

_**Sonic: **__Ve al grano panzón que tengo una cita muy importante ¿quieres las esmeraldas? "le avienta la maleta" aquí están las 7, ahora déjame ir a ver a Amy, eso si gordinflón, te doy las esmeraldas a cambio de que no le hagas daño a mi pequeña_

_**Eggman: **__Veo que tienes iniciativa erizo, en realidad iba a pedirte que limpiaras mi base pero me has traído algo mucho mejor "toca un botón y se abre el piso dejando caer a Sonic" jajaja, quedaras encerrado en ese lugar_

_Sonic cayó en una especie de esfera extremadamente resistente, era una esfera transparente que se movía hacia cualquier lado, cuando Sonic caminaba la esfera se movía, al fondo había una pantalla grande donde se mostraba el parque central en tiempo real, minutos después en la pantalla aparece Amy que llega a sentarse en una banca a esperar a su amado, el erizo al darse cuenta comenzó a correr como loco haciendo que la esfera girase más rápido, después hizo un spin dash pero al momento de girar la esfera siguió girando, se lanzo pero sus golpes solo hicieron que rebotara inútilmente por toda la esfera, Sonic siguió intentándolo más de 10 veces sin éxito. A un lado de la pantalla donde se mostraba a Amy, baja otra pantalla igual en donde se muestra a Eggman_

_**Eggman: **__Que tal amiguito, veo que te ha gustado tu nuevo hogar, lo hice especialmente para ti, está hecho de materiales resistentes a la fricción así que puedes correr con toda libertad por toda la esfera mientras preparo mi última arma que aniquilara toda construcción hecha sobre el planeta Mobius, después de eso podre construir el imperio Eggman jajaja, ¿no te da gusto mi amigo azul?_

_**Sonic: **__Solo son tonterías, veras que te detendré de algún modo_

_**Eggman: **__Me temo que no, porque si haces algo malo la eriza sufrirá, tú eliges, ser mi conejillo de indias o ver un cadáver rosado en el bosque_

_Sonic solo se quedo mirando ambas pantallas, era la primera vez que se quedaba totalmente quieto y con la gran angustia de no poder hacer nada por el momento, solo se sentó apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y comenzó a mirar la pantalla donde estaba Amy, Pasaron 45 minutos y logro escuchar algo en la pantalla_

_"__Sonic ha tardado demasiado, me pregunto si ¿se habrá acordado de nuestra cita? Claro que vendrá, el me lo prometió"_

**Sonic: **Solo espero que puedas perdonarme por esto, en verdad quería asistir a esa cita pero este tonto logro ganar esta vez, solo… Cuídate mucho Amy Rose

_Nuevamente pasaron otros 45 minutos y otra frase se logro escuchar en la misma pantalla_

**_"_****_¡_**_BASTA! Estoy harta de esto "fuego en los ojos" Esta vez te pasaste de listo Sonic el erizo, es la segunda vez que me dejas plantada, ya verás de lo que soy capaz "saca su martillo" te arrepentirás por esto, te romperé esa cabezota así como tu rompiste mi corazón ¡TE ODIO SONIC EL ERIZO!"_

**Sonic: **En verdad lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para salir de aquí, lo intentare de nuevo

_Nuevamente comenzó a hacer su spin dash para tratar de romper la esfera pero volvió a fallar, siguió corriendo hasta superar la velocidad del sonido pero al detenerse giro junto con la esfera producto de la gravedad, al detenerse la esfera Sonic se levanto con los ojos en forma de espiral y totalmente mareado por el fuerte movimiento._

_Mientras tanto, en el parque seguía Amy quien ya se encontraba caminando para salir de ahí, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, levantaba su mano y miraba un pequeño collar en forma de corazón dividido a la mitad, con la leyenda "Amy" al mismo tiempo unas lágrimas bañan dicha pulsera_

**Amy: **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto ganarme tu corazón? Aun sabiendo que me quieres sigues evadiéndome, en verdad no te entiendo ¿a caso soy un asco? Creo que tomare la decisión de alejarme de ti permanentemente, jamás volverás a saber de mi "sigue llorando"

_Amy seguía caminando triste por la ciudad pateando toda clase de objetos que encontraba en el suelo, al mirar al cielo nota que un sujeto baja de las alturas, nuevamente era Bokkun_

**Bokkun: **Hola Amy, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos "sonríe" ¿Qué tal la estas pasando?

**Amy: **Lárgate de aquí tonto, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo así que no me molestes

**Bokkun: **Calma, yo no vengo a pelear ni a molestarte, solo quiero darte esto "le enseña una hermosa rosa roja" esto es como seña de que no quiero volver a pelar contigo nunca mas

**Amy: **A mí no me engañas, estoy segura que algo estas tramando pero sabes, esta vez no resultara así que déjame en paz, no me siento con ánimos para golpearte

**Bokkun: **Se trata de ese erizo ¿no es así?

**Amy: **Eso no te importa

**Bokkun: **Que lastima, pensé que tendrían una cita esta tarde pero cuando venia hacia acá lo vi acostado debajo de un árbol relajándose y oliendo flores "saca su televisor" míralo por ti misma "muestra la imagen de Sonic oliendo flores, pero en seguida el televisor se apaga, en realidad eran Bocoe y Decoe con una marioneta con forma de Sonic" ¿te das cuenta que no miento?

**Amy: **"Su pelaje pasa de color rosa a color rojo" ¡ESE TONTO ERIZO ME LAS VA A PAGAR! "mira a Bokkun" dime algo ¿en donde esta Sonic ahora?

**Bokkun: **Eh… "piensa y al mismo tiempo enciende un radio que lo comunica con Decoe y Bocoe" Creo que vi que Sonic se traslado a casa de Tails, repito, Sonic se traslado a casa de Tails

**Amy: **Iré a ver a ese zorro traidor y a ambos los golpeare tan fuerte que podrán mirar todas las estrellas del universo girando alrededor de sus cabezas huecas

**Bokkun: **Calma Amy no te exaltes de esa manera, te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes, por favor no te enojes, sonríe y acepta mi flor, una rosa hermosa para una hermosa de color rosa "se ruboriza"

**Amy: **"se tranquiliza" ¡uff! Está bien pequeño "toma la rosa" creo que debo agradecerte por mostrarme la realidad y por este obsequio tan hermoso. No tengo nada que hacer ¿quieres acompañarme?

**Bokkun: **Claro "se pone alegre" ¿y qué quieres hacer? Ya sé, vamos al cine

**Amy: **Esta bien, creo que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos "le sonríe" vamos antes de que se haga más tarde

**Bokkun: **Claro "enciende la radio nuevamente" creo que ya no es necesario que vayamos a casa de Tails, repito, ya no vamos a ir a casa de Tails

**_Decoe y Bocoe: _**_eres un tonto, ya estamos aquí con la marioneta puesta en escena_

**Bokkun: **"Apaga el radio" muy bien "toma a Amy del brazo" creo que están exhibiendo una gran película, hay que darnos prisa

_Los dos caminaron un poco juntos mientras que uno de los robots espías mandaba las imágenes de lo sucedido al monitor que estaba en el cuarto de Sonic, el al mirar dicha escena comenzó a ponerse furioso y siguió golpeando la esfera con su spin dash pero sus ataques seguían sin dar resultados. Sonic comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez mas hasta que cayó totalmente cansado y al estar acostado una lagrima sale de sus ojos_

**Sonic: **No es posible que Eggman haya ganado esta vez, si tan solo hubiera accedido a estar con Amy desde la primera vez esto no pasaría, maldito Bokkun, esta vez ganaste "cierra los ojos y queda profundamente dormido"

_Eggman cada vez que miraba al erizo sentía gran satisfacción, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía derrotado y sin poder defenderse_

**Eggman: **Por fin mi gran sueño de ver a ese erizo derrotado se ha hecho realidad, aunque siento un poco de nostalgia al verlo ahí encerrado… no, que va jaja eso te mereces por haber destruido todos mis planes pero no todo estará perdido, cuando termine mi gran arma serás el primero en probarla, después la probare en tu novia y por ultimo en la ciudad jajaja "tose" reír como malvado daña la garganta, en fin. A propósito, esas hojalatas no han llegado, ¿dónde estarán?

_Mientras Eggman seguía disfrutando de su triunfo, Tails decide sobrevolar la ciudad a bordo de su Tornado para observar la linda escena de Sonic y Amy juntos, al sobrevolar el parque se da cuenta que ninguno de los 2 se encontraba ahí, así que decide volar por toda la ciudad, después de un largo rato de búsqueda sin resultados ve salir de una cafetería nada más y nada menos que a Amy junto con Bokkun a quien agarraba del brazo tiernamente_

**Tails: **¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿En dónde está Sonic? No entiendo por qué Amy está con Bokkun y más confuso es el por qué lo agarra del brazo. Hay hermano ¿pero qué has hecho? Hiciste lo que justamente te dije que no hicieras, no cabe la menor duda de que eres tonto, iré a buscar a Sonic, esto no me agrada nada

_Amy por suerte no se percato de la presencia de Tails pero Bokkun si logro darse cuenta_

**Bokkun: **Espera Amy, creo que olvide algo en la cafetería, no tardo

**Amy: **Claro, pero no tardes "le sonríe coquetamente"

_Bokkun entra a la cafetería y se dirige al baño, al entrar ahí saca su radio y se comunica con Decoe y Bocoe_

**Bokkun: **Par de idiotas ¿me copian?

**Decoe: **Oye torpe, deberías tenernos más respeto ya que somos mayores que tu y de un pisotón podemos aplastarte, dime ¿qué quieres?

**Bokkun: **Si idiotas como ustedes digan. Al parecer el Zorro se dirige al bosque, será mejor que le den un pequeño saludo con algún robot y será mejor que le avisen al doctor Eggman para que este prevenido

**Bocoe: **Tú no eres nuestro jefe para darnos ordenes, pero es buen punto lo de saludar a Tails "saca un control remoto" muy bien, esta pequeña aeronave hará pedazos al Tornado junto con ese zorro afeminado

**Bokkun: **De acuerdo tontos, tengo que irme así que no se olviden de avisarle al doctor, cambio y fuera "apaga su radio y sonríe" bien, creo que llego la hora de seguir con mi cita

_El robot sale del baño y nuevamente se encuentra con Amy, le ofrece el brazo para que ella vuelva a sostenerlo con cariño y comienzan a caminar de regreso a Green Hill_

**Amy: **Ese café estuvo delicioso, no entiendo por qué siempre te odie si eres un gran amigo

**Bokkun: **No te preocupes Amy, eso quiere decir que no es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada, la verdad es que ya estoy arto de ser sirviente de Eggman, siempre da órdenes y ni siquiera nos agradece, ni se preocupa por nosotros

_A lo lejos Eggman estornuda fuertemente_

**Amy: **En eso tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que me enamore de Sonic solo por su apariencia, pero me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena y que ese erizo no tiene sentimientos. Supongo que debo agradecerte por acompañarme este día, me divertí mucho contigo

**Bokkun: **Gracias, se que a veces soy odioso pero era parte de mi trabajo, ten por seguro que jamás volveré a ser grosero contigo Amy, eres una chica muy linda y tierna

**Amy: **"se ruboriza" hay no es cierto estas mintiendo

**Bokkun: **Claro que no miento, eres una monada de chica, no se por qué sigues perdiendo tu tiempo queriendo a ese tonto erizo que solo te ha hecho daño con su fría indiferencia, no vale la pena sufrir por el

**Amy: **Tienes toda la razón, muchas gracias por darme consejos

_Siguieron platicando y jugando todo el camino mientras que Tails seguía buscando a Sonic por los alrededores, de pronto una alarma de peligro comienza a sonar, y en un radar se muestra que un misil esta cerca de destruir su avión, con un movimiento logra esquivarlo y después de eso observa un avión tipo militar que continua disparando varias balas, los disparos fueron tan rápido que fue inevitablemente imposible esquivarlos todos haciendo que el Tornado perdiera una de sus alas. En seguida el avión comenzó a caer a gran velocidad dando varios giros mientras que Tails solo miraba la escena totalmente blanco del susto, no podía moverse ni un milímetro pero justo antes de que la aeronave se estrellara, un rayo rojo sube y rescata al pobre zorro que ha quedado totalmente desmayado. Knuckles quien se encontraba cerca del lugar fue el que rescato a Tails después de percibir la batalla contra el avión de guerra, recostó a Tails en el césped y después pudo observar como el Tornado se destruye completamente con una gran explosión, después mira hacia arriba y nota que el avión de guerra se dirige hacia el apuntando con sus armas_

**Knuckles: **Creo que te has pasado del límite esta vez, veremos si eres resistente a los puñetazos

_Knuckles salta hacia el avión y logra posarse encima del mismo y comienza a golpearlo con furia, después de tantos golpes el avión estalla, por suerte Knuckles logra escapar justo a tiempo, al llegar a tierra firme se dirige nuevamente hacia donde esta Tails y lo carga en sus brazos para llevarlo a casa_

**Knuckles: **Esta vez Eggman se pasó de la raya contigo, maldito gordo, esto es imperdonable, yo mismo acabare contigo y me regresaras mi preciada esmeralda maestra

_Llega a la casa de Tails y lo recuesta en el sofá, después sale hacia la base de Eggman para recuperar la esmeralda maestra, a lo lejos puede ver que Bokkun y Amy vienen caminando juntos platicando y riendo, así que corre hacia ese lugar. Al llegar agarra a Bokkun del cuello y lo sostiene en el aire_

**Knuckles: **Dime algo torpe ¿en dónde está la esmeralda maestra? Claro, si es que no quieres que apriete tu cuello poco a poco hasta destruirlo

**Bokkun: **Calma amigo no me hagas daño yo no tengo idea, ya no trabajo para Eggman así que es obvio que no sé donde la tiene

**Knuckles: **No soy tu amigo eso que te quede muy claro, además mientes al decir que no trabajas para Eggman

**Amy: **Suéltalo Knuckles, el dice la verdad no es necesario que le hagas daño, por favor Knuckles

**Knuckles: **"avienta a Bokkun al suelo" Mi paciencia se agota, así que me llevaras a donde está la esmeralda maestra si no quieres que te aplaste aquí mismo

**Amy: **Basta Knuckles, Bokkun no tiene la culpa de que te hayas descuidado, además el ya no trabaja para Eggman, eso me lo ha demostrado

**Knuckles: **¿A si? Entonces explícame como te demostró que no trabaja para Eggman

_Amy no sabía que responder así que miro por un instante a Bokkun y en seguirá respondió_

**Amy: **Me ha demostrado que es un gran amigo, además no ha sucedido nada malo en este día, eso es más que suficiente para mí, así que si quieres tocar a Bokkun primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi "saca su martillo"

**Knuckles: **Me sorprende que te dejes llevar por su apariencia, además mientras tú estabas divirtiéndote tu amigo Tails fue perseguido por un avión militar de Eggman y de no ser por mí ahorita ese zorro estuviera cruzando la luz al final del túnel. Entiende Amy, yo no soy el malo del cuento, solo quiero que me diga en donde está la esmeralda maestra ya que es de suma importancia que esté en su lugar, comprende que si Eggman la utiliza podría cometer miles de desgracias, lo que tampoco logro entender es en donde demonios se metió Sonic

**Amy: **No vuelvas a mencionar a ese tonto erizo, me hizo un gran daño. Entiendo el problema pero puedo asegurarte que Bokkun no tiene nada que ver con el robo de la esmeralda, ya que todo el día ha estado conmigo así que es imposible

**Knuckles: **Es raro que defiendas al enemigo pero que puedo hacer, tendré que buscar por mi cuenta la base de Eggman, pero te recomiendo que estés alerta, recuerda que este tipo es mañoso y no sabemos de lo que es capaz

**Amy: **No te preocupes, estaré bien, te lo puedo asegurar

**Knuckles: **Sera mejor que vayas a auxiliar a Tails, ya que no lo vi nada bien ¿ok? Y con respecto a ti idiota, estaré vigilándote y pobre de ti si sales con alguna maldad ya que estos nudillos filosos están ansiosos por atravesar tu cuerpo

**Bokkun: **Entendido, "sonríe y piensa" (no te preocupes equidna, el doctor está preparando un regalo especialmente para ti)

_Knuckles se retira del lugar metiéndose al bosque para buscar la base de Eggman, después de ese encuentro Bokkun deja a Amy en su casa_

**Bokkun: **Gracias Amy, fue un día increíble, me divertí mucho contigo y espero que volvamos a salir nuevamente

**Amy: **Claro que si, estaré esperando con ansias ese día "le da un beso en la mejilla" te veré mañana a las 3 pm en el parque "le guiña" hasta pronto

**Bokkun: **"Ruborizado" hasta pronto "Amy cierra la puerta y empieza a volar" jajaja, esta vez Sonic quedara totalmente desecho, tanto por dentro como por fuera, así mientras tú te sientes miserable yo me quedo con tu hermosa novia

_Después de un rato Amy sale corriendo hacia la casa de Tails, cuando llega como puede entra a su casa y nota que Tails esta inconsciente en el sofá con pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo, en seguida Amy sube al baño por un maletín de primeros auxilios y baja en seguida para curar al zorro, después de un tiempo Tails despierta_

**Tails: **"Quejándose de dolor" ¿Qué paso, donde estoy? Me duele la cabeza

**Amy: **Al parecer Eggman te ataco con uno de sus aviones, Knuckles fue quien te rescato y te trajo para acá

**Tails: **¿Qué dices? ¿Knuckles fue el que me salvo? Pero que paso con Sonic ¿no se supone que estaría contigo?

**Amy: **No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien que ese tonto me dejó plantada y creo que también sabes la causa del por qué lo hizo, así que no me voy a ir hasta que hables

**Tails: **"se sorprende" es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo Amy, ayer platique con Sonic y estaba totalmente decidido a asistir a la cita, debes creerme

**Amy: **¿A si? Entonces como explicas que me dejo plantada si se supone que si quería ir a la cita conmigo

**Tails: **Tal vez algo le sucedió, a decir verdad ya es un poco tarde y Sonic no acostumbra a tardarse tanto en el bosque

**Amy: **No lo justifiques, lo que hizo es imperdonable y aunque me pida disculpas de rodillas jamás lo perdonare, no me importa lo que le pueda pasar ahora

**Tails: **Amy no digas esas cosas, el es como mi hermano y me preocupa que no se haya reportado por tanto tiempo

**Amy: **Da igual, seguramente no le interesa que nos preocupemos por él, ya estas curado así que yo me voy de aquí, no quiero volver a ver a ese erizo así que ni se te ocurra mandarlo a mi casa para pedirme disculpas, me voy "abre la puerta" no te esfuerces ¿ok? Te veré en la mañana "cierra la puerta"

**Tails: **No se qué sucede con Sonic, se supone que lo convencí de ir a la cita, esto me da muy mala espina y yo creo que Eggman está detrás de todo esto

_El pobre zorro estaba muy preocupado por Sonic, mientras tanto Knuckles logra encontrar la base de Eggman. Para pasar desapercibido cava un agujero en el suelo con sus garras de metal y al entrar a la base se da cuenta de que Sonic está en aquella habitación encerrado en la esfera. Knuckles se sorprende al ver al pobre Erizo totalmente agotado, tirado en la base de la esfera y con los ojos abiertos en los cuales su mirada era fría y sin pupila._

_Cuando Knuckles trata de golpear la esfera una fuerte descarga electrocuta al Equidna dejándolo totalmente inconsciente_

**?: **Nos volvemos a encontrar Knuckles jajajaja, pagaras lo que has hecho


	3. Un dia de pesadilla

_Knuckles logra encontrar la base de Eggman. Para pasar desapercibido, cava un agujero en el suelo con sus garras de metal y al entrar a la base se da cuenta de que Sonic está en aquella habitación encerrado en la esfera. Knuckles se sorprende al ver al pobre Erizo totalmente agotado, tirado en la base de la esfera y con los ojos abiertos en los cuales su mirada era fría y sin pupila._

_Cuando Knuckles trata de golpear la esfera una fuerte descarga electrocuta al Equidna dejándolo totalmente inconsciente_

**?: **Nos volvemos a encontrar Knuckles jajajaja, pagaras lo que has hecho

_El individuo cargo con mucha dificultad el cuerpo de Knuckles y lo coloco en una especie de mesa metálica, después estiro sus brazos para poder ponerles cadenas que estaban soldadas a un tubo giratorio que se encontraba arriba, después el sujeto presionó un botón que hizo que Knuckles se levantara de los brazos colgando totalmente, posteriormente el sujeto coloco otras cadenas en cada tobillo del equidna, nuevamente presiona el botón para que las extremidades del equidna se estirasen un poco. Pasadas 2 horas el equidna comienza a despertar_

**Knuckles: **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué? Pero quien me ha encadenado *trata de mover sus extremidades* no puedo moverme, ¿Quién fue el infeliz que me hizo esto?

**?: **Hasta que despiertas, pensé que ya habías muerto al ver la fuerte descarga eléctrica que te di jajaja

**Knuckles: **Maldito, eres un cobarde, te aprovechaste mientras estaba inconsciente, espera un momento ¿no se supone que ya no trabajas para Eggman? Maldito Bokkun traicionero

**Bokkun: **Esto te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden, el problema solo es con Sonic pero como decidiste meter tu nariz donde no te incumbe entonces me tuve que hacer cargo de la situación y mientras estés aquí Amy no podrá enterarse que aun trabajo para el doctor Eggman jajaja , pero espera, Amy no te va a creer aunque se lo digas

**Knuckles: **Eres despreciable, te aseguro que cuando me libere de aquí te hare pedazos, nada me haría más feliz *con su gran fuerza trata de liberarse pero otra descarga eléctrica lo ataca*

**Bokkun: **No te molestes en tratar de liberarte porque si lo haces las descargas eléctricas serán cada vez más fuertes

_Eggman entra en ese cuarto sorprendiéndose al ver a Knuckles_

**Eggman: **Knuckles que sorpresa, es un milagro que después de tanto tiempo vengas a visitar a tu amigo Eggman, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Knuckles: **A callar gordo, nunca serás mi amigo, más vale que me liberes de aquí o si no…

**Eggman: **O si no que… ¿harás que la factura de luz llegue muy cara por tantas descargas? Que malvado plan has ideado jojojo

**Knuckles: **Ya verás gordo que me liberare de algún modo, eso te lo puedo asegurar

**Eggman: **Claro amigo lo que tú digas, no te preocupes, claro que voy a liberarte pero cuando el imperio Eggman sea construido, te liberare para que seas mi fiel esclavo ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿Verdad que soy muy generoso contigo? Deberías estar agradecido que no acabe contigo como lo voy a hacer con el erizo

**Knuckles: ***Pensando* (Es verdad, ahora que lo menciona, me pareció ver a Sonic encerrado en una esfera plástica, me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que cayó ahí? Bueno, eso no me interesa, lo único que quiero es recuperar la esmeralda maestra) Sigue soñando "bigotes de brocha", prefiero estar muerto a ser uno de tus sirvientes, no entiendo como esos cabezas de hojalata barata pueden serte fieles

**Eggman: **Si eso es lo que quieres entonces cumpliré tu deseo, probare mi nuevo cañón eclipse 2 contigo también jajaja, bueno me retiro, que disfrutes tu estancia aquí y por favor, no gastes más luz porque si no me dejaras en banca rota jojojo

_A Knuckles no le quedo de otra más que fruncir el seño y presionar sus dientes_

**Bokkun:** Es verdad, tengo que arreglarme para mi cita especial

**Eggman: **¿A que cita te refieres? ¿A caso sigues saliendo con esa eriza?

**Bokkun: ***se ruboriza un poco* Eh… así es doctor

**Eggman: ***sonríe maliciosamente* Excelente trabajo Bokkun, cuando menos lo espere la capturaremos y podrá presenciar con sus propios ojos la triste derrota de su novio

**Bokkun: **¿quiere raptarla? Pero doctor, no creo que sea una buena idea además…

**Eggman: **Tonterías, se merecen esto y más por todas las humillaciones que me han dado, o dime ¿a caso quieres oponerte?

**Bokkun: ***Lo mira asustado y con sudor en la frente* No doctor claro que no, de ninguna manera haría eso

**Eggman: **Eso espero, ya que si llegas a desobedecerme te hare chatarra y utilizare tus partes para fabricar una bonita mesa de centro, por lo pronto lleva las cosas con tranquilidad, después te daré ordenes para que la captures y la traigas a la base

**Bokkun:***baja la mirada* Si doctor, como usted ordene *piensa* (Demonios, no pensé que Eggman quería raptarla ¿ahora qué hare? Si Amy me descubre se alejara de mi para siempre. Sera mejor darme prisa)

_Pasaron varias horas y al llegar las 3 p.m. Amy estaba llegando al punto de reunión y se da cuenta que Bokkun ya se encuentra ahí_

**Amy: **Hola pequeño, veo que eres puntual *beso en la mejilla*

**Bokkun: **Claro Amy, por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea *le muestra otra flor, esta vez un tulipán rosa* para ti linda

**Amy: **Que lindo eres, es un hermoso detalle que pienses así de mi, bueno que estamos esperando, tenemos un gran día y una ciudad que recorrer *lo toma del brazo y caminan*

**Bokkun: ***se ruboriza* Y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

**Amy: **Tengo un poco de hambre, que te parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer

**Bokkun: **Claro, lo que esta florecilla hermosa diga *sonríe*

_Siguen caminando hasta encontrar un restaurante de comida rápida, al estar sentados esperando su orden comenzaron a platicar_

**Bokkun: ***mira profundamente los ojos de Amy* Que linda luces el día de hoy

**Amy: ***ruborizada* Gracias por el cumplido, eres muy lindo y debo decirte que tú también eres muy apuesto

**Bokkun: **Claro que no *ríe y se ruboriza* soy un asco jaja, por cierto Amy ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Amy: **Claro, dime ¿Qué sucede?

**Bokkun: **Bueno, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué te interesa mucho ese erizo azul? Siempre te ha despreciado y sin embargo sigues buscándolo

**Amy: **Fue cuando tenía 8 años, cuando lo vi por primera vez supe que era para mí ya que vi que éramos muy parecidos, tanto en el exterior como el interior, después un malvado robot que parecía una copia barata de Sonic me rapto y el sin dudarlo me rescato, en ese momento mi corazón quedo paralizado, siempre pensé que Sonic sería el novio perfecto para mi, un chico apuesto, valiente y con esa actitud tan misteriosa que me volvía loca, pero desgraciadamente me di cuenta que el no siente nada por mi ya que siempre termina plantándome en las citas pero en fin, supongo que me equivoque al pensar que éramos el uno para el otro ¿pero sabes algo? Creo que ha aparecido otro chico muy lindo que se está ganando mi corazón

**Bokkun: ***su sonrisa se borra de su cara* ¿en serio? Qué bien, me alegro mucho por ti, y me parece muy bien que olvides a ese tonto erizo piojoso, no hubiera funcionado tu relación con el

**Amy: **Ahora que lo pienso creo que tienes razón *sonríe y lo mira tiernamente* nunca creí que fueras un chico muy tierno, es agradable platicar contigo y creo que debo agradecerte por estar conmigo en estos tiempos tan difíciles para mi corazón *le toma la mano* Gracias por preocuparte por mi

**Bokkun: **Eres una gran persona y no mereces que ese erizo te desprecie *se acerca a su cara lentamente* tienes unos ojos tan hermosos

_Cuando ambos están cerca de darse un beso el camarero interrumpe para entregarles su orden de comida, al notarlo rápidamente regresan a su respectivo lugar _

**Bokkun: **Mira *ríe ruborizado* por fin ha llegado la comida, que te parece si comenzamos

**Amy: **Claro *también lo mira ruborizada y rápido comienza a comer* esto esta delicioso, estoy hambrienta

_Mientras Amy y Bokkun disfrutan de sus alimentos, alrededor del restaurante dos pequeños arbustos se sitúan frente a la ventana donde ambos personajes se encontraban, de uno de los arbustos unos binoculares aparecen observando la situación_

**Decoe: **Al parecer ese pequeño está logrando un buen trabajo

**Bocoe: **Esta actuando tan bien que Amy se lo está creyendo todo, si sigue a este paso será más fácil capturarla

_Un pequeño radio comienza a sonar con la voz de Eggman y Decoe no tardo en contestar_

**_Eggman: _**_¿Cómo va todo?_

**Decoe: **Va mejor de lo que esperábamos doctor, Amy se esta creyendo todo lo que Bokkun le dice

**_Eggman: _**_Eso es excelente, vayan preparándose para capturarla, esta noche la quiero en mi calabozo ¿entendido?_

**Decoe y Bocoe: **Entendido doctor

_Ambos robots seguían observando lo sucedido dentro del restaurante, cuando Amy y Bokkun salieron del lugar los arbustos seguían persiguiéndolos para encontrar el momento perfecto para capturar a Amy_

**Bokkun: **La comida estuvo deliciosa ¿ahora qué quiere hacer esta bella doncella?

**Amy: **Me gustaría ir al parque para que platiquemos mejor

**Bokkun: **Muy bien *le ofrece su brazo, ella lo toma y caminan* vamos al parque

_Los arbustos continuaron siguiéndolos, mientras tanto a lo lejos Tails se encontraba reparando otro avión para poder buscar a Sonic_

**Tails: **Unos cuantos ajustes aquí y el Tornado XL estará listo, espera Sonic, en un momento iré a rescatarte

_Una conejita tierna de pelo esponjoso color crema entra al laboratorio_

**Cream: **Hola Tails ¿aun sigues arreglando tus aviones?

**Tails: **Hola Cream, así es, lo que sucede es que iré a buscar a Sonic, no ha aparecido desde ayer y tengo la extraña sensación de que esta en problemas pero dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

**Cream: **Solo venia a ver si querías jugar conmigo pero estarás ocupado ¿puedo ir contigo? *lo mira con mucha ternura* por favor, di que si di que si, ya no he tenido aventuras

**Tails: **No lo sé Cream no será un viaje de turismo, es algo peligroso, además no creo que tu madre este de acuerdo con eso

**Cream: **Pues aunque me digas que no, yo iré de todas formas *se sube al avión* no me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes que te acompañe *le enseña la lengua*

**Tails: ***suspira* Esta bien Cream, tu ganas pero solo si prometes portarte bien y huir si las cosas se ponen feas

**Cream: **No te preocupes Tails, prometo serte útil en lo que necesites, vamos ya que si no nos damos prisa se va a hacer más tarde

_Ambos abordaron el Tornado XL y despegaron en búsqueda de Sonic. El Tornado XL es un avión con el mismo diseño del Tornado X solo que este tiene modificaciones en sus motores y en su potencia. Mientras tanto en la base de Eggman, Sonic se levanta como puede y queda mirando la pantalla que no tiene ninguna imagen_

**Sonic: **¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? Amy

**Eggman: **Buenos días pulgoso, veo que te gusta despertarte tarde, te has perdido la mejor acción del día

**Sonic: **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

**Eggman: **Tú no tienes remedio, ahora entiendo por qué Amy te cambio por Bokkun *enciende la pantalla* solo observa *muestra una imagen de Amy y Bokkun sentados en el parque recargando sus cabezas*

_Sonic solo se quedo mirando aquel video sin decir absolutamente nada, parecía que había perdido la memoria pero en realidad lucia muy cansado y su color azul se volvió más claro_

**Sonic: **A…. Amy

**Eggman: **Si que luces mal, creo que debes asearte más seguido, es verdad no recordaba que aun seguías encerrado, tendrás que bañarte como los gatos ¿a caso Blaze no te enseño cómo? Jajaja

_Sonic solo se quedo callado y repetía Amy cada que Eggman le hablaba_

**Eggman: **Si que te afectó ver la imagen

_De pronto la esfera comenzó a sufrir algunas grietas que poco a poco iban creciendo, el pelaje de Sonic se volvía cada vez más oscuro hasta quedar completamente negro y despidiendo un aura negra que lo rodeaba, sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos y sin pupila y en su rostro una gran sonrisa maligna comenzó a aparecer, con un chasquido de sus dedos la esfera se volvió polvo en cuestión de segundos mientras Sonic reía, pero su risa se había vuelto malvada_

**Sonic: ***risa malvada* jajajaja

**Eggman: **Que te parece tan gracioso, maldito ¿Cómo pudiste destruir la esfera? Se supone que esa esfera estaba hecha de los materiales más resistentes del mundo

**Sonic: **Tu morirás aquí maldito gordo asqueroso *se acercaba lentamente a Eggman*

**Eggman: **¿Te has vuelto loco? *saca un control remoto* Vamos robots, ataquen a ese erizo

_Los robots comenzaron a dispararle a Sonic pero este con un solo chasquido de sus dedos hizo que todos los robots explotaran instantáneamente junto con la pantalla que mostraba las imágenes de Amy y al mismo tiempo seguía riendo con esa risa malvada_

**Sonic: ***acercándose lentamente* Morirás…..Morirás

**Eggman: **Calma Sonic *ríe nervioso* yo solo…. Solo jugaba, si eso es, solo jugaba, recuerda que aun estoy en la edad de las travesuras *se arrodilla* no me hagas daño por favor, prometo portarme bien de hoy en adelante, es más si quieres liberare a tu amigo Knuckles y… y… pediré que traigan a tu novia para que tengan una cita

**Sonic: **Morirás aquí gordo despreciable, no mereces vivir

_Cuando el erizo alza la mano para atacar a Eggman una voz se escucha cerca_

**Knuckles: **Debes calmarte Sonic, no dejes que la ira te consuma

**Sonic: ***risa malvada* No te preocupes, una vez que acabe con este gordo acabare contigo

**Knuckles: **Normalmente explotaría e iría inmediatamente a atacarte pero recuerda que yo no soy malo y no vale la pena que mates a Eggman, ese no es el estilo del Sonic que conozco *con gran fuerza y soportando la electricidad rompe las cadenas y se libera* Reacciona Sonic

**Eggman: ***asustado y de rodillas ante Sonic* Así es Sonic, tu amigo Knuckles tiene razón, no es necesario que me mates, por favor amigo Sonic

_Sonic comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco y el color de su pelaje regresaba a ser el mismo de antes _

**Sonic: ***Rascándose la cabeza* ¿Qué paso aquí? Me duele la cabeza

**Knuckles: **¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? Si que eres raro

**Sonic: **Lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba encerrado en una esfera de plástico, no entiendo cómo fue que salí de ahí ¿a caso tu me liberaste?

**Knuckles: ***Cara de sorprendido* No te entiendo, en fin. Creo que debemos recuperar las esmeraldas *voltea y se da cuenta que Eggman no está* ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese bigotón buscapleitos?

**Sonic: **Yo que se *se mira sus manos* siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué siempre tenemos guantes?

**Knuckles: ***Gritándole con cara de enojado y dientes filosos* Eso no importa tonto, lo único que importa es recuperar las esmeraldas, así que deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame tonto

**Sonic: **Esta bien, no te enfades *piensa* (que gruñón) vamos, tu busca por la derecha y yo por la izquierda

_Mientras tanto Eggman regresaba al área de controles donde estaba el cañón eclipse 2 a punto de ser disparado, coge un radio e inmediatamente se comunica con Bokkun_

**Eggman: **Bokkun, Bokkun me copias? Procede a raptar a la eriza lo más rápido posible

**Bokkun: ***recargaba su cabeza junto con la de Amy, se separa y se levanta*¿Amy, me permites un momento? Debo ir al baño

**Amy: **Claro pequeño, aquí te espero

_Se aleja rápidamente y contesta el radio_

**Bokkun: **Que sucede doctor ¿no cree que es muy pronto para raptarla?

**Eggman: **Es el momento perfecto, así que obedece y tráela a la base lo más rápido posible. Decoe, Bocoe preparen todo para el rapto

**Decoe y Bocoe: **En seguida Doctor

**Bokkun: **Esperen un momento por favor, dejen planear las cosas primero

**Eggman: **¿A caso eso es signo de desobediencia? Está bien, no te preocupes por realizarlo, Decoe, Bocoe cumplan con su trabajo

**Decoe y Bocoe: **A la orden *apagan el radio*

**Decoe: **Oye ¿notaste la actitud de Bokkun?

**Bocoe: **Claro, esto me huele mal, al parecer ese tonto se ha enamorado de esa eriza

**Decoe: **Lo siento por ese pequeño, cuando el doctor lo vea seguro que lo va a hacer chatarra, será mejor cumplir con nuestro trabajo si no también nosotros seremos chatarra

_Bokkun se quedo totalmente sin habla, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si realizaba su trabajo perdería a Amy para siempre y si escapaba con Amy Eggman lo buscaría para hacerlo chatarra, en ese momento se decidió por alejar a Amy del lugar, mientras tanto Amy seguía sentara apreciando el hermoso cielo azul, de pronto un enorme robot con grandes pinzas aparece, el robot era piloteado por Decoe y Bocoe. Amy trato de defenderse con su martillo pero el robot logro capturarla fácilmente mientras tanto Bokkun llegaba y Amy comenzó a gritar_

**Amy: ***Gritando* Bokkun ¡ayúdame por favor!

**Bokkun: **Aguanta Amy, en seguida te rescatare

_Vuela hacia donde esta Amy tratando de abrir las pinzas pero el robot lo golpea haciendo que cayera al suelo_

**Decoe: **Deja de fingir Bokkun, la captura fue un éxito, llama a Eggman y menciónale que la eriza ya fue capturada

**Amy: **Un momento ¿Cómo que fingir? *mira a Bokkun* ¿así que me mentiste?

**Bokkun: **No Amy, te equivocas yo en ningún momento quería hacerte esto, este par de payasos me traicionaron

**Bocoe: **Bokkun, el plan ya ha terminado así que deja de actuar ya, debo admitir que tu actuación fue excelente

**Bokkun: **Calla, yo no era parte de este plan

**Amy: ***Furiosa* ¿así que actuando eh? Eres un sujeto despreciable, pensé que habías cambiado pero resultaste ser el mismo estúpido que siempre molesta a los demás *comienza a llorar* y pensar que yo….. yo…. Comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ti

**Bokkun: **Amy por favor tienes que creerme, yo no tenía planeado esto para ti, en verdad yo siento algo por ti pero estos dos me tendieron una trampa junto con el doctor Eggman

_De un altavoz del robot se lograba escuchar la voz de Eggman a quien le habían avisado rápidamente _

**Eggman: **Que lastima me das Amy ¿en verdad creíste que este sujeto se preocuparía por ti?

**Amy: **Eres un ser odioso, los odio a todos *mira a Bokkun* no quiero volver a verte en mi vida ¿escuchaste? ¡jamás! *se resigna* Vamos Eggman, haz lo que quieras conmigo, ya no me interesa

**Eggman: **Esa es la actitud Amy, Decoe Bocoe y Bokkun, tráiganme inmediatamente a esa eriza, será mi rata de laboratorio jojojo

**Bokkun: ***pensando* y yo que trabajaba duro para Eggman, no puedo creer que raptara a Amy el mismo día que me lo dijo, ni siquiera me dejo idear un plan para protegerla, quisiera ser chatarra en este momento

_Amy se desmayo en ese momento mientras el robot se dirigía a la base. Kilómetros mas adelante el Tornado XL seguía volando en busca de Sonic_

**Tails: **No puedo encontrar a Sonic por ningún lado ¿en donde se habrá metido?

**Cream: **¿Qué tal si Eggman lo ha capturado?

**Tails: **Posiblemente, será mejor investigar ahí

_Nuevamente el avión militar vuelve a envestir a Tails y a Cream, se acerco al Tornado XL y comenzó a disparar, Tails solo Esquivaba las balas rápidamente, así siguieron varios minutos hasta que Tails se alejo y dio la vuelta para atacar dicho avión hasta destruirlo_

**Tails: **Eso estuvo cerca, pensé que esa nave iba a destruir el Tornado como el otro avión

**Cream: **Eso fue peligroso, date prisa Tails, tenemos que buscar la base de Eggman

**Tails: ***mira con binoculares* Mira hacia allá Cream, parece que ahí está la base ¿estás lista para la aventura?

**Cream: **Claro que estoy lista, vamos hacia allá

_El Tornado XL se dirigió hacia la base, mientras tanto Sonic y Knuckles seguían buscando señales de las esmeraldas caos hasta que nuevamente se encontraron sin éxito_

**Sonic: **y bien ¿has encontrado algo?

**Knuckles: **No, ni una maldita puerta encontré, al parecer solo estábamos caminando en círculos

**Sonic: **Eso parece

_Una pantalla sale de una pared en la habitación donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles, en ella apareció Eggman_

**Eggman: **Pierden su tiempo si creen que encontraran las esmeraldas caos pero no se preocupen, pronto sabrán donde se encuentran, mientras tanto, Sonic quiero presentarte a mi nueva mascota *en la pantalla muestra una imagen de Amy capturada por el robot que aun se dirigía a la base* es linda ¿verdad? Es un animal exótico pero creo que es resistente a los experimentos, solo me pregunto ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el poderoso rayo del cañón eclipse 2?

**Sonic: **¡Maldito! Suéltala inmediatamente

**Eggman: **Claro que la soltare pero todo a su debido tiempo amigo, por cierto ¿les gustaría tomar una pequeña siesta? Lucen cansados

**Knuckles: **No digas estupideces tonto, dime en donde tienes la esmeralda maestra si no quieres que destruyamos el lugar

_De las paredes de aquella habitación broto un gas somnífero que cubrió rápidamente todo, Sonic y Knuckles comenzaron a sentirse mal hasta que quedaron completamente dormidos. _

_El robot de Eggman llego a la base, inmediatamente tomo a Amy y la amarro frente a la punta del cañón eclipse 2 _

**Amy: ***Despierta* ¿dónde estoy?

**Eggman: **Bienvenida a mi base, tengo el gusto de presentarte a mi más grande creación, lo llamo cañón eclipse 2

**Amy: **Eres un ser despreciable, desátame o si no Sonic te dará tu merecido

**Eggman: **Es verdad, no me acordaba de ese erizo, mira niña creo que debo mostrarte algo *saca una pantalla y muestra a Sonic tirado en el suelo junto con Knuckles* tu supuesto héroe el día de mañana será relleno de aserrín para exhibirlo en mi sala y al equidna lo usare como alfombra jojojo

**Amy:** No puede ser * mirada de angustia* Sonic tú no puedes estar... Creo que todo esto comienza a tener sentido *mira a Eggman* si vas a matarme hazlo ya, la vida sin Sonic no tiene sentido

**Eggman:** Calma pequeña no comas ansias y no te preocupes, el erizo aun está vivo, ya que si lo mato ahora no podre disfrutar de su cara de angustia al ver a su mundo y a sus amigos destruidos, empezando por ti. ¿Te parece si despertamos a esos dormilones?

_Presiona un botón con el cual del techo aparecen rociadores que en seguida comenzaron a liberar agua haciendo que Sonic y Knuckles despertaran, cuando ellos se levantan observan la pantalla donde aparece Eggman_

**Eggman: **Que tal dormilones ¿durmieron bien? Sonic, quiero que veas el material que me ha llegado

**Sonic: **¡Amy! Maldito, se supone que tú no le harías daño, teníamos un trato

**Amy: ***pensando* (¿un trato? Creo que las cosas comienzan a tener más claridad, creo que estoy comenzando a saber por qué Sonic no asistió a la cita) Dime algo Eggman ¿desde cuándo has capturado a Sonic?

**Eggman: **Te diré la verdad para que te calles. Capture a Sonic desde el día de ayer para que creyeras que te había plantado, hice un trato con el de que me diera las esmeraldas a cambio de no hacerte daño, después se convirtió en mi prisionero, en su lugar mande a Bokkun para que tratara de ganarse tu corazón ¿verdad que fue un plan brillante? Veo que ha resultado, están destrozados por dentro y llego la hora de destrozarlos por fuera jajaja

**Amy: ***Furiosa y tratando de desamarrarse* Eres un monstruo, no permitiremos que hagas de las tuyas

**Eggman: **Muy tarde niña, Sonic está encerrado y no hay manera de que pueda salir de aquí

_Eggman presiona otro botón mas grande, después el cañón Eclipse 2 comenzó a acercarse a Amy quien no podía moverse mientras que Sonic y Knuckles hacían todo lo posible por destruir la habitación para detener a Eggman. El cañón estaba comenzando a calentar para disparar hacia Amy, Sonic al ver dicha escena por la pantalla golpeaba mas fuerte los muros de la habitación mientras que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la eriza_

**Eggman: **En solo 2 minutos todo terminara para ustedes, será mejor que prepare mi discurso para comenzar a gobernar Mobius, yo que ustedes comenzaría a rezar jojojo

**Amy: ***pensando* (Lo siento Sonic, te he juzgado mal, ahora me doy cuenta que si sientes algo por mi y eso hace feliz a mi corazón, al menos se que moriré contenta sabiendo que mis esfuerzos llegaron a dar frutos, si tu mueres estaré esperándote ansiosamente con los brazos abiertos para amarte por toda la eternidad. Te amo Sonic el erizo)

_En la otra habitación Sonic se resigno y termino de rodillas golpeando el suelo_

**Sonic: **Maldición, este gordo se salió con la suya, si tan solo pudiera tener todas las esmeraldas, lo siento mucho Amy querida, lamento que tengas que pagar por mis tonterías pero te prometo que no me rendiré y tratare de salvarte como sea

**Knuckles: **Lamento informarte que queda medio minuto, no hay nada que podamos hacer, todos volaremos en pedazos *baja la mirada* lo intentamos amigo pero tarde o temprano teníamos que perder

_Ya pasados los 2 minutos el cañón estaba preparándose para disparar pero de pronto una gran explosión viene de afuera destruyendo la pared de la habitación donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles ¿Qué fue esa explosión? ¿Sonic podrá detener el disparo del cañón a tiempo? ¿podrá rescatar a su amada eriza rosa a tiempo?_


	4. Capítulo 4: Encuentros y confusiones

_En la otra habitación Sonic se resigno y termino de rodillas golpeando el suelo_

**Sonic: **Maldición, este gordo se salió con la suya, si tan solo pudiera tener todas las esmeraldas, lo siento mucho Amy querida, lamento que tengas que pagar por mis tonterías pero te prometo que no me rendiré y tratare de salvarte como sea

**Knuckles: **Lamento informarte que queda medio minuto, no hay nada que podamos hacer, todos volaremos en pedazos *baja la mirada* lo intentamos amigo pero tarde o temprano teníamos que perder

_Ya pasados los 2 minutos el cañón estaba preparándose para disparar pero de pronto una gran explosión viene de afuera destruyendo la pared de la habitación donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles_

**Sonic: **¿Qué fue eso?

**Knuckles: ***Tosiendo* ¡allá arriba!

_Tails y Cream eran los causantes de dicha explosión desde el Tornado XL, Sonic no lo pensó dos veces y salió directamente a la habitación donde estaba el cañón eclipse 2, trató de detener el disparo pero este ya había comenzado, lo único que hizo Sonic fue ver la tremenda explosión cubriéndose de la onda expansiva que esta causo. _

**Sonic: **¡Noo Amy! *gritaba con desesperación, después termina por tirarse al piso derramando lagrimas* Lo siento mucho Amy, lamento haberte ignorado por tanto tiempo *Golpea el piso* no es justo que pagues por mis errores, debí ser yo el que recibiera ese ataque

**Tails: ***Acercándose a Sonic* Lo lamento tanto hermano, no pude llegar a tiempo para sacarte de ahí

**Sonic: **No es tu culpa, en realidad el culpable de esto soy yo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tú y no yo?

**Eggman: ***Levantándose y tosiendo* Cielos, ese ataque sí que fue poderoso, ya supéralo Sonic, de todas maneras siempre salías huyendo de esa erza así que debes estar agradecido por hacerte un favor

**Sonic: ***Se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo* si, creo que tienes razón, me hiciste un favor, el favor de darme cuenta de cómo aniquilarte panzón odioso

_El erizo caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el cañón, con un spin dash logra destruirlo y al mismo tiempo una luz dorada lo rodea hasta transformarse en Súper Sonic, con un chasquido de sus dedos logra destruir los restos de la habitación_

**Eggman: **¿Súper Sonic? ¿Pero cómo es posible esto? Se supone que las esmeraldas no tendrían energía ya que se uso toda en ese disparo, no comprendo

**Sonic: **Solo sucedió un milagro *se acerca más a Eggman* eres un ser despreciable, yo soy el encargado de acabar con tus fechorías

**Eggman: ***asustado* Calma Sonic, no es para tanto

**Sonic: **¿No es para tanto? ¿NO ES PARA TANTO? *sale un aura dorada de su cuerpo y su pelo se eriza mucho más hacia arriba* como te atreves a decirme esas tonterías después de haber aniquilado a un ser angelical e inocente como Amy, ella no te hizo absolutamente nada, sin embargo no tuviste piedad y decidiste disparar ese cañón, ¿y aun así dices que no es para tanto?

**Eggman: ***se agacha ante los pies de Sonic* Perdóname por favor amigo, no era mi intención dañar a tu novia, pero lo que pasa es que no pude detener el cañón y se disparo por si solo

**Sonic: ***levanta a Eggman de su chaqueta y lo tira al piso* como te atreves a decir esas mentiras tan ridículas

_De la nada aparece un martillo girando y al mismo tiempo clavándose en la pared, Sonic y Eggman quedan totalmente sorprendidos a ver dicho martillo_

**Sonic: ***sorprendido* ¿pero si es… el martillo pico pico de Amy?

_El erizo voltea y logra ver que Amy está de pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ojos vidriosos y ropa un poco sucia, al ver a Sonic, esta corre hacia él para abrazarlo_

**Amy: ***llorando* Gracias por todo mi Sonic, por fin me demostraste que en verdad me quieres, no estaba equivocada en mis suposiciones, te quiero tanto que no pienso dejar de abrazarte

**Sonic: **¿Amy, Pero como fue que escapaste del gran disparo? *la separa y le sostiene el rostro tiernamente* me tenias preocupado

**Amy: **Lo sé, todo esto es muy confuso tanto para ustedes como para mi, veras *comienza a relatar* _Cuando el cañón estaba a punto de disparar Bokkun apareció de la nada y se puso frente a mi _

_(__**Amy: **__¿Bokkun? Pero que haces aquí_

_**Bokkun:**__ No me importa lo que me pase, lo único que quiero hacer es darte las gracias por hacerme sentir especial en estos días y esto que hare lo hare para demostrarte cuanto te amo *desata a Amy* así que huye, no te preocupes por mi y perdóname si te metí en esto, en verdad no era mi intención_

**_Amy: _**_No tienes que hacer esto, en verdad, escapemos juntos, no quiero perderte_

**_Bokkun: _**_Vete de aquí y…. Cuídate, se feliz a lado de Sonic quien siempre te ha querido_

_Bokkun recibió totalmente el ataque del cañón, yo no pude contener mis lagrimas y comencé a llorar, el impacto fue tan grande que la onda expansiva me mando lejos perdiendo el conocimiento por unos minutos, después de despertar corrí para buscar su cuerpo y quede aterrada al verlo totalmente destruido_

**_Amy: _**_Lamento que pasaras por esto pequeño, yo no quería que terminaras de esta manera y debo agradecerte por el gran sacrificio *tapa sus ojos con sus manos y comienza a llorar* eras especial para mí, estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesite y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber dudado de tus palabras, siempre te querré mucho amigo mío)_

Después vi un gran resplandor de color dorado y me imagine que se trataba de Sonic

**Sonic: **¿en verdad Bokkun se sacrifico por ti? Eso no me lo esperaba, ese pequeñín resulto ser más valiente de lo que imaginaba *mira a Eggman* creo que debes aprender muchas cosas de ese pequeño, pero ni creas que te salvas de lo que hiciste *piensa* (Gracias Bokkun, nunca lo imagine de ti, te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano, ya lo veras) *sonríe y mira a Amy* Por favor, ve con Tails y Knuckles y salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible, creo que ajustare cuentas con este panzón

**Amy: **Me niego, recuerda que estamos encadenados así que lucharemos juntos, no importa si muero a tu lado

**Sonic: ***suelta a Amy con desprecio* te dije que te fueras de aquí ¿Qué no entiendes que me complicas más las cosas? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

**Amy: ***sorprendida* ¿pero por qué me gritas de esa manera? Yo no te he hecho nada malo, además yo también quiero luchar contra Eggman y vengar la muerte de mi amigo

**Sonic: **He dicho que te largues de aquí con los demás, ustedes solo me estorban, en especial tu

**Amy: ***Comienza a llorar* como puedes ser tan cruel después de todo lo que pasamos *se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar*

**Sonic: ***mira a Amy* Entiéndeme Amy, no quiero perderte otra vez, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, te pido de favor que comprendas mi angustia, no sé qué haría sin ti, así que quiero que estés a salvo

**Amy: ***Voltea, sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas* Gracias Sonic, lucha con todas tus fuerzas y con el corazón en alto, estaré esperándote ansiosamente, vence a Eggman y venga a Bokkun, te lo encargo *Sonríe y sale corriendo*

**Sonic: **Gracias Amy *mira a Eggman* muy bien, te daré permiso para que busques a tus mejores maquinas de combate ya que sin ellas no eres nada y no estaré satisfecho si acabo contigo de esta manera, sería muy aburrido

_Eggman no lo pensó dos veces y organizo a todas sus maquinas de combate para comenzar el ataque, por otra parte Amy se reúne con Tails y Knuckles para poder escapar en el Tornado XL el cual era piloteado por Cream que había aprendido muy bien de Tails, Sonic comenzó a prepararse para destruir las maquinas, Eggman mando a atacar al erizo pero para él era demasiado fácil destrozar todas las maquinas_

**Eggman: **Como puedes hacerme esto, todas mis maquinas han sido destruidas *comienza a sonreír maléficamente* sabia que esto pasaría así que prepare el plan B *grita* vamos cañón eclipse numero 3 *presiona un botón y al mismo tiempo sale un cañón mucho más grande que el anterior el cual era alimentado por la esmeralda principal* Bien erizo pulgoso, saluda a mi poderosa arma mortal, la cual es capaz de destruir un planeta entero ¿crees soportar tanto poder?

**Sonic: ***sonríe* eso lo averiguaremos, vamos bigotes de brocha que estas esperando, te prometo que no me moveré de este sitio, es mas *marca una X en el piso* estaré aquí parado

**Eggman:** Muy bien erizo, aunque déjame te digo que tu puedes escapar si lo deseas pero si este rayo toca la superficie del planeta será completamente destruido, tú decides

**Sonic: **Te lo he dicho, no me moveré de aquí, vamos que esperas ¿que no ves que comienzo a aburrirme?

**Eggman: ***presionando varios botones* muy bien cañón eclipse 3, destruye a ese erizo

_La esmeralda principal comenzó a brillar y el cañón cargaba la energía para el poderoso disparo que era 5 veces más poderoso que el anterior, Sonic solo cerro sus ojos para concentrar su espíritu y poder escuchar con atención el disparo, el rayo ultra poderoso sale del cañón dirigiéndose a Sonic, este abre los ojos y al llegar trata de detenerlo con sus manos, como el disparo era de gran magnitud Sonic se arrastraba hacia atrás esforzándose demasiado y apretando sus dientes_

**Sonic: ***Esforzándose* demonios, no pensé que este rayo fuera a ser muy poderoso, me está costando mucho trabajo detenerlo *trata de avanzar hacia adelante pero no puede* vamos caos, no me defraudes ahora *comienza a flaquear un poco, al darse cuenta trata de evitarlo* no me vencerás con esto

**Eggman: **Que persistente eres, te ayudare un poco *presiona nuevamente el botón* gran cañón, dispara de nuevo

_El cañón hizo otro disparo haciendo más grande la energía que Sonic trataba de detener, al recibir toda esa energía comenzó a arrastrarse más rápido haciendo que su aura dorada creciera mas por el enorme esfuerzo que este hacia, trataba de mantener el equilibrio para poder caminar y regresar el disparo pero cuando trataba de hacerlo, otro disparo mas llega incrementando el poder del rayo y haciéndolo aun mas grande, Sonic comenzando a flaquear nuevamente sale volando junto a la energía destruyendo otra pared del laboratorio para salir hacia el exterior, a las afueras Tails y los demás observaban lo sucedido desde el Tornado_

**Amy: **¡Sonic no!Tails tenemos que ayudarlo, no podrá contra toda esa energía

**Tails: ***tratando de estabilizar el Tornado* creo que no podremos hacer mucho, ya que la ráfaga de viento que expulsa esa energía es demasiado fuerte y el Tornado no puede volar con toda libertad

**Amy: ***llorando* por favor Tails hagamos algo *mira a Knuckles* Knuckles por favor, te lo suplico, no dejemos que mi Sonic sea afectado por ese ataque, ya perdí a un amigo, no quiero perder al amor de mi vida

**Knuckles: **Lo siento Amy, lamentablemente no podemos ayudar, date cuenta de la realidad, Sonic está con su apariencia súper y aun así no puede contra esa energía ¿Qué podremos hacer nosotros? Lo único que debes hacer es confiar en Sonic, el siempre encuentra la manera de solucionar estas cosas

**Amy: ***lloraba con más intensidad* no me digas eso Knuckles, si no lo ayudamos el va… *llora más fuerte y abraza a Cream*

**Cream: ***llorando* no llores Amy, veras que el señor Sonic podrá ganar, tenemos que hacer lo que dice Knuckles, hay que confiar en el

_Sonic seguía volando hacia atrás con la enorme bola de energía en sus manos, a su paso destruía arboles y algunas construcciones por la fuerte ráfaga de aire, Sonic se veía cada vez mas agotado hasta que expulsa un gran grito y al mismo tiempo el aura vuelve a crecer haciendo que su pelaje se erizara mar_

**Sonic: **No me dejare vencer por esta energía, todos mis amigos cuentan conmigo y no los defraudare, esto va por ustedes *grita* CONTROL CAOS

_Al gritar control caos más energía aparece para fortalecer mas al erizo, sus púas se levantaban aun más hacia arriba y el color dorado comenzó a parpadear y a cambiar de color haciendo que salieran varios colores entre plateado, cian, dorado y rosa, alrededor de él pequeñas esferas de energía lo rodeaban como si fuera una especie de átomo, los ojos de Sonic eran completamente blancos y sin pupila. Se trataba de su transformación Híper la cual superaba todos los poderes de las 7 esmeraldas caos, el poder provenía de la esmeralda principal que estando aun en el laboratorio era capaz de brindarle su energía, quitándole todo el poder al gran cañón eclipse 3, después de que Sonic lograra la transformación una explosión muy poderosa se lleva a cabo, haciendo que los arboles del bosque desaparecieran dejando el suelo completamente seco, el Tornado XL al igual que toda la vegetación no resistió mas y salió volando con explosiones en los motores, Eggman y sus secuaces también salieron volando lejos del laboratorio que poco a poco comenzaba a pulverizarse junto con los restos del cañón. Después que todo se calmo la esmeralda principal se encontraba totalmente destruida, del laboratorio no había rastro alguno, a lo lejos el Tornado quedo varado en un árbol frondoso totalmente destruido, Tails y los demás se encontraban inconscientes en el piso a excepción de Amy, la cual intentaba caminar_

**Amy: ***caminando muy débil* Sonic, tengo que encontrarte *cae al piso y trata de arrastrarse* espérame Sonic, pronto iré a ayudarte

_Amy queda quieta en el suelo, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, justo antes de cerrarlos completamente nota que alguien baja del cielo y se para frente a ella, con esfuerzos trata de observar y se da cuenta que se trata de Sonic, como puede se arrastra hacia el abrazándolo de sus piernas_

**Amy: ***muy débil* S..So… Sonic, me da gusto que estas bien, por fin estaremos juntos por…. Siem…pre

_La eriza rosa queda inconsciente y al mismo tiempo la imagen de Sonic se desintegra poco a poco como si se tratase de un muñeco hecho de arena, al poco rato Amy despierta totalmente recuperada_

**Amy: **¿Sonic? *voltea hacia todos lados y grita* ¿Dónde estás Sonic? Estoy segura que él estaba aquí hace un momento ¿pero que me paso? Se supone que estaba muy débil pero no me duele nada y me siento con energía *vuelve a buscar por los alrededores* ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese erizo? Es verdad, tengo que ayudar a mis amigos

_Amy corre hacia donde estaban los demás, a la primera que encontró fue a Cream la cual tomo entre sus brazos y la movió para intentar despertarla_

**Amy: **Cream, reacciona por favor

**Cream: ***Despertando débilmente* Amy, te quiero mucho

**Amy: **calma pequeña, ya estas a salvo conmigo, pronto iremos a casa

**Knuckles: ***Caminando sosteniendo su brazo* Ese golpe sí que estuvo fuerte, gracias a eso me fracture el brazo, veo que a ti no te paso nada

**Amy: **Te equivocas Knuckles, fue Sonic quien me curó pero no se por qué razón desapareció, por favor cuida de Cream, iré a ver a Tails

_Sale corriendo en busca del zorro, después de buscar por los alrededores nota que el zorro se encuentra arriba de una rama a punto de caerse_

**Amy: **Oh no, Tails *trata de calcular su caída* solo espero no fallar, bien aquí viene *Tails cae y Amy lo atrapa en sus brazos* uff *se limpia el sudor* menos mal que caíste en mis brazos *lo mueve para despertarlo* Por favor amigo peludo despierta

_Tails solo aprieta los parpados de los ojos pero no logro despertarse, al parecer el zorro se encontraba bien pero a la vez estaba inconsciente, Amy decidió llevar a sus amigos a la casa de Cream para pedir ayuda a su madre_

**Amy: **Knuckles ¿podrás llevar a Cream a su casa mientras yo cargo a Tails? Ahí buscaremos una solución para tu brazo

**Knuckles: **Esta bien, no tengo de otra *como puede carga a Cream poniéndola en su hombro en buen estado* uff, esto en verdad es muy doloroso

**Amy: **Démonos prisa, si no tu brazo empeorara *antes de partir voltea para buscar a Sonic pero no logra verlo por ningún lado*

_Después de un largo rato de caminata logran llegar a casa de Cream, Vainilla al ver que todos vienen heridos sale inmediatamente para cargar a su hija_

**Vainilla: **Cream ¿pero que fue lo que te pasó? *entrando a la casa*

**Amy: ***acostando a Tails en el sofá* Eggman, con eso te digo todo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Cream está bien, solo tiene unos ligeros golpes, yo la auxilie y revise que no tuviera golpes fuertes

**Vainilla: **Gracias pequeña, no sé como agradecerte el apoyo y cariño que le tienes a mi niña, la llevare a su habitación

**Amy: **No tienes que agradecer, yo quiero mucho a tu hijita, es mi mejor amiga *mira hacia la puerta y nota que Knuckles se queda afuera* oye, que estas esperando para entrar

**Knuckles: **No creo que necesite entrar, no necesito de su compasión para que mi brazo sane completamente

**Amy: **Si no entras inmediatamente te romperé el otro brazo *saca su martillo* ¿eso es lo que quieres?

**Knuckles: ***Frunciendo el seño* Esta bien, tu ganas *entra a la casa de mala gana*

**Amy: **Y será mejor que lo hagas de buena manera

**Knuckles: **Ok está bien *piensa* (que chiquilla tan fastidiosa, ahora comprendo a Sonic)

**Vainilla: ***bajando de la habitación de Cream* Tenias razón pequeña, Cream está muy bien, por ahora está dormida *mira a Knuckles tocándose su brazo* ¿Qué te paso Knuckles? veo que ese brazo está muy mal, en seguida traeré vendajes y mi maletín de primeros auxilios

**Knuckles: **Bien, supongo que gracias

**Tails: ***comenzando a despertar* ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Sonic?

**Amy: **Calma, estas a salvo en casa de Cream, nos estrellamos en el avión y Sonic… no tengo idea de donde puede estar

**Tails: **Ojala que este bien *intenta moverse pero un fuerte dolor no lo deja* me duele mi cuerpo

**Amy: **Calma pequeño, no te esfuerces demasiado, estas muy golpeado por el accidente, lo mejor será que descanses un poco

**Vainilla: ***llegando con el maletín* Estoy de vuelta, veamos que tan mal esta la lesión

**Knuckles: **Esta bien

_Cuando Vainilla trata de revisar, Knuckles comenzó a gritar como niño diciendo que lo dejara en paz, mientras Vainilla curaba a Knuckles Amy decidió regresar al lugar de la feroz batalla para encontrar algún rastro de Sonic_

**Amy: **Creo que saldré por un rato, no tardare

**Vainilla: **No demores pequeña, debes estar hambrienta, así que cuando llegues te preparare una deliciosa cena

**Amy: **Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, me encantaría que fueras mi madre *sonríe* prometo regresar pronto

_Amy sale de la casa dirigiéndose al taller de Tails para buscar algún vehículo que pudiese utilizar, al entrar ahí nota que esta su vieja nave color rosa que utilizo en el espacio al luchar contra los metarex_

**Amy: **No puedo creer que Tails aun conserve este vejestorio, se ve que no le ha dado mantenimiento, ojala que encienda *trata de encenderlo y lo logro con éxito* muy bien Sonic, pronto estaremos juntos

_La eriza regreso al lugar de la batalla pero se da cuenta que no hay ningún rastro del laboratorio, de Bokkun y de Sonic, recorrió el lugar una y otra vez por más de dos horas sin éxito, después de tanto buscar decidió regresar al hogar de Cream donde Vainilla la esperaba con una ración de pastelillos deliciosos, al entrar a la casa ve que Knuckles y Tails están inmóviles por todos los vendajes que Vainilla les puso_

**Amy: ***riendo un poco* Hay Knuckles, nunca pensé verte de esta manera

**Knuckles: **Más vale que no te rías o si no te arrepentirás

**Amy: **Esta bien, tu ganas, que amargado eres *se dirige a la cocina* Lo siento Vainilla, me demore un poco

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes pequeña, sé muy bien como te sientes y sé que fuiste a buscar a Sonic, te comprendo, yo también estuviera preocupada si fuera tu *se acerca a Amy* ven un momento

**Amy: **¿Qué sucede? *Vainilla la abraza fuertemente* Ya no puedo contenerme más *comienza a llorar* Al parecer me ha abandonado como siempre lo hace

**Vainilla: **¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? No puedes asegurar nada hasta no comprobarlo con tus propios ojos

**Amy: **Entonces si es verdad que me quiere ¿Por qué no está conmigo en este momento?, no es justo que me haga sufrir de esta manera

**Vainilla: **Lo poco que he notado es que Sonic es muy tímido y difícilmente demuestra sus sentimientos, tu solo ten fe, veras que regresara como en aquella ocasión que volvimos del mundo de Chris, solo se paciente, veras que volverá por ti como lo hizo en aquella vez

**Amy: **No se qué pensar, tu sabes que yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y me parte el alma ver que desaparece sin dejar rastro y sin saber si está bien

**Vainilla: **Calma hija *limpia sus lagrimas* lo único que debes hacer es esperarlo, te puedo garantizar que vendrá por ti, ya lo veras, por ahora relájate, cena, dúchate y descansa

**Amy: **Muchas gracias por todo, a pesar de las diferencias que tenemos físicamente eres mi madre, nunca me abandones por favor

**Vainilla: **Claro que no hijita *le besa la frente y le acaricia su pelo* vamos, cena algo y después subes a descansar con Cream

**Amy: **Muchas gracias madre

_Después de una deliciosa cena Amy y los demás decidieron ir a descansar, mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Eggman totalmente herido junto con sus robots sirvientes quienes también estaban desarmados_

**Eggman: **Ese erizo se volvió a salir con la suya, esta vez si me dejo totalmente herido

**Decoe: **A decir verdad nunca había visto a Sonic tan furioso, quizá le afecto mucho el haber atentado contra Amy

**Eggman: **Es verdad, es la primera vez que pelea de esa manera, pero lo que me sorprende son las agallas que tubo Bokkun para recibir el primer ataque, nunca me lo imaginaria de él, ya que era un cobarde

**Decoe: **Ese pequeño siempre fue un misterio. ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora doctor?

**Eggman: **Lo mejor será descansar un largo rato, eso me servirá para mi próximo ataque, esto no se quedara así por que si, ese erizo tendrá que pagar de alguna manera el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar

**Decoe: **Suena interesante pero antes de eso *mira su cuerpo destrozado* Ayúdenos a repararnos, el pobre de Bocoe quedo peor que yo, ni siquiera puede hablar

**Eggman: **Solo dame una razón para reparar a dos basuras como ustedes, solo son un estorbo

**Decoe: **Debe aceptar que gracias a nosotros sus robots han salido a la luz ya que siempre nos hace trabajar duro para armarlos

**Eggman: **Ok ustedes ganan, ni hablar, tendré que repararlos

**Decoe: **¿Y que pasara con Bokkun, lo reconstruirá?

**Eggman: **De ninguna manera, ese traidor no merece ser reconstruido, creare un nuevo robot mensajero *sonríe mirando a Decoe y los restos de Bocoe* y creo que ya encontré la materia prima para crearlo

**Decoe: **No me diga que… ok está bien, de cualquier forma no puedo escapar

_Eggman decidió alejarse un poco de sus planes malvados, mientras que Amy aun seguía angustiada por la ausencia de Sonic que desapareció de la nada ¿a caso volverá como lo ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores? ¿Eggman aprovechara este tiempo para crear otra súper arma? ¿Amy tendrá paciencia para esperar a Sonic?_


	5. Corazón vacío ¿Donde esta Sonic?

_Ha pasado una larga semana después de esa feroz batalla contra el doctor Eggman, una eriza de color rosa visitaba el lugar de la batalla 3 veces al día en toda la semana, bajaba de su nave y contemplaba el paisaje destruido, al mismo tiempo miraba hacia arriba para observar el cielo mientras que en él veía la cara de su amado erizo Sonic, después de eso sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas y al mismo tiempo se retiraba con una gran angustia._

**Amy:**No sabes cómo te he echado de menos amado mío *sube a su nave* sigo esperando el día en que regreses a mis brazos *enciende la nave y despega*¿qué hice mal para que te fueras así de mi vida? No sabes cómo te necesito

_Después de un largo recorrido Amy llega a casa de Cream, al entrar Vainilla la esperaba como todos los días lo hacia_

**Vainilla:**¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada

**Amy:**Solo salí un momento para respirar aire fresco, es todo

**Vainilla:**Dudo mucho que hayas salido todos los días a tomar aire, y más por mucho tiempo, no te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, recuerda que una madre tiene sus instintos y sé que vas a buscar a Sonic en ese lugar desierto

**Amy:**Es verdad, creo que es imposible engañarte *derrama una lagrima* lo extraño tanto

**Vainilla:**Pequeña, creo que ya hemos hablado de este tema, lo que necesitas es dejar de pensar en eso, no te desesperes

**Amy:**No puedo tranquilizarme, no tienes idea de cómo me he sentido en estos días, me siento vacía, quizá no deba seguir viviendo más en este mundo

**Vainilla:**Eres muy joven para decir esas tonterías, además recuerda que no está muerto, solo debe estar corriendo como de costumbre, recuerda que Sonic es muy hiperactivo y no puede estar quiero ni un minuto, no quiero que te deprimas más *le acaricia la cabeza con ternura* así que límpiate esas lágrimas y alístate, vamos a ir a un día de campo con Cream y Tails

**Amy:**No me siento con ánimos para divertirme

**Vainilla:**Vamos, no digas eso, necesitas despejar tu mente y distraerte un rato y que mejor que salir con tu familia

**Amy:**Creo que tienes razón, debo pensar más en mí

**Vainilla:**Así se habla *le guiña el ojo* vamos, ve a cambiarte, Tails no tardará en llegar para irnos

**Amy:**Esta bien *abraza a Vainilla* muchas gracias por todo, te quiero mucho *sube a la habitación*

**Vainilla:***pensando* (Entiendo cómo te sientes pequeña, no es fácil acostumbrarse a no tener a una persona que tanto amas, animo Amy, sé que te repondrás)

**Amy:***entrando a la habitación* Hola Cream, veo que te estás alistando

**Cream:**Así es, tengo muchas ganas de salir a correr y jugar con ustedes

**Amy:***sonríe* Claro, creo que debo divertirme para olvidar mi tristeza *busca ropa en el armario*

**Cream:**Si, no me gusta verte triste, haces que yo también lo este

**Amy:**Lo siento pequeña, te prometo que ya no lo estaré *acaricia la cabeza de Cream* es una promesa de amigas

**Cream:**Esta bien pero en verdad quiero que cumplas con esa promesa

**Amy:**Así será, ya veras

_Después de dos horas toda la familia sale al campo, Vainilla coloca un mantel con cuadros rojos y blancos, en el coloca varios platillos sencillos como emparedados de atún y pastelillos, a un lado Cream correteaba a Tails para atraparlo mientras que Amy solo contemplaba el lago que estaba a un lado, se agacha para cortar unas flores y comienza a olerlas, hasta que el polen causa que ella estornude_

**Voz:**¡Salud!

**Amy:***despertando de su trance y buscando a los lados hasta que ve a un individuo sentado a un lado pescando* Gracias

**Voz:**Noto que tienes una enorme tristeza en tu alma ¿acaso perdiste a un ser querido?

**Amy:**Supongo que sí pero… ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto

**Voz:**Solo vengo de paso, mi nombre es Dany, gusto en conocerte

**Amy:**Mucho gusto Dany, soy Amy Rose ¿y cómo supiste que estaba triste?

**Dany:**Hay cosas que el maquillaje no puede esconder, a simple vista se nota tu tristeza

**Amy:**Lo siento, la verdad es que efectivamente una persona se fue de mi lado, no sé si volverá o no

**Dany:***sacando el primer pescado* Si esa persona te quiere volverá, tenlo por seguro ¿te preguntaras por qué un perro como yo come pescado?

**Amy:**¿En verdad crees que regrese? Y no me había percatado de eso, normalmente no presto atención a esas cosas

**Dany:***Colocando el pescado en un bote* Como te dije, si esa persona en verdad siente algo hacia ti volverá, eso es un hecho *se levanta* Creo que ya he pescado lo suficiente ¿quieres acompañarme a comer?

**Amy:**Gracias pero no tengo apetito por ahora

**Dany:**Calma pequeña, el volverá, que me parta un rayo si no lo hace *sonríe* animo *observa a Cream y a Tails jugar* supongo que ellos son tus amiguitos ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos? Eso te animara

**Amy:**Creo que tienes razón, eres el segundo que me dice exactamente las mismas palabras *sonríe* creo que debo agradecerte por tus consejos, se ve que eres alguien de confianza

**Dany:**No tienes que agradecer, me gusta ayudar a los demás *junta un tronco y lo rompe con movimientos ninjas* si necesitas de algo puedes contar conmigo, puedo ser tu amigo si lo deseas

_En ese momento Vainilla comienza a gritarles a todos para que fueran a comer, Dany voltea y al ver a Vainilla queda paralizado_

**Dany:**Dime ¿conoces a esa chica hermosa de allá? Es muy linda *sus ojos se ponen como corazón*

**Amy:**Así es, ella es mi madre adoptiva, vamos te la presentare

**Dany:**Muy bien *se peina el pelo de la cabeza, el pelo de las orejas y se cambia los guantes por unos más limpios* vamos

_Amy y Dany caminaron hacia donde estaba Vainilla, ella al ver al perro cocker se sonroja un poco y sonríe angelicalmente_

**Amy:**Mira madre, el es Dany, me dijo que quería conocerte, es un buen amigo que me acaba de subir el animo

**Dany:**Mucho gusto hermosa dama *toma la mano de Vainilla y le da un beso* debo mencionarle que tiene unos ojos hermosos, mi nombre es Dany el cocker spaniel

**Vainilla:***ruborizada* Muchas gracias por el cumplido, veo que tú también eres un perrito muy apuesto y tierno *ríe tiernamente* yo soy Vainilla, encantada de conocerte ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer?

**Dany:**Es un honor para mí acompañar a estas hermosas damas *mirando a Amy y a Cream* Hola linda criatura, mucho gusto, soy Dany, el perrito más simpático y amistoso del mundo *mueve la cola y sonríe*

**Cream:***sonríe* Hola, mi nombre es Cream, y él es Tails

**Dany:**Cream, un hermoso y delicioso nombre, eres una lindura al igual que tu madre *ríe* mucho gusto Tails *le da la mano* eres un zorro muy peculiar

**Tails:**Así es, se ve que tú también eres un perro muy simpático, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos

**Dany:**Cuenta con ello Tails *mira a Vainilla* tiene una hijita muy maravillosa, se nota que será igual que usted cuando sea mayor *como por arte de magia saca una flor de la nada* permítame obsequiarle este pequeño detalle

**Vainilla:**Gracias, eres muy lindo y caballeroso, vamos ponte cómodo que ya vamos a comer

**Dany:**Es verdad, olvide mi pescado, permítanme traerlo

_Dany se desplaza demasiado rápido, casi llegando a la velocidad que usa Sonic, esto llama la atención de Amy la cual comenzó a pensar cosas extrañas_

**Amy:***pensando mientras come* (Ese perro corrió igual que Sonic, ¿acaso será que el control caos convirtió a Sonic en perro? Pero Sonic no es muy caballeroso, será mejor que siga observándolo) oye Tails ¿viste que ese sujeto es casi igual de rápido que Sonic?

**Tails:**Si, pude notarlo pero no me sorprende, recuerda que es un mundo muy grande y podemos encontrarnos de todo un poco, yo tengo dos colas, tú sacas un martillo de la nada y Cream vuela con sus orejas, no me extrañaría que él tenga alguna habilidad como nosotros

**Cream:**Es emocionante ¿no lo crees Amy? Quizá él nos ayude a encontrar al señor Sonic

**Amy:***Mirando con emoción a Cream* ¿tú crees que pueda ayudarnos?

**Tails:**Pues probablemente, aunque sería bueno que no te hagas ilusiones ya que no es fácil encontrarlo

**Vainilla:**Tails tiene razón hija, es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, recuerda que el mundo es muy grande

**Amy:***mirando triste* Creo que tienen razón, aunque podríamos intentarlo, no perdemos nada con hacerlo

**Dany:***llegando con su pescado* Claro, estaría encantado de ayudarlos, solo díganme como es esa persona y hare mi mejor esfuerzo

**Vainilla:***le sonríe y le guiña el ojo* Gracias, eres un chico maravilloso, en verdad estoy muy agradecida por querer ayudarnos

**Dany:**Desde ahora estaré a sus servicios *le toma su mano con delicadeza y vuelve a besarla* permítame ser su más fiel acompañante en esta peligrosa misión

**Vainilla:***ruborizada* En verdad no sé qué decir, estaría encantada de tener la compañía de un valiente caballero *sonríe*

_Todos comenzaron a degustar de la deliciosa comida y el pescado que Dany había traído, después de un rato Tails, Cream, Dany y Vainilla comenzaron a jugar con una pelota mientras que Amy solo se sentó en la sombra de un árbol mirando la flor que corto cerca del lago_

**Amy:**¿En verdad podremos encontrar a Sonic? Muero de ganas de verte *Comienza a quedarse dormida, después de unos minutos comenzó a tener un sueño*_(Amy caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, traía consigo un paraguas color rosa con figuras de flores, a lo lejos nota que hay niebla y se aprecia un individuo que camina hacia ella, la silueta tenía una forma peculiar y muy familiar para Amy_

_**Amy:**____¿Sonic, eres tú?_

_Nota que efectivamente se trataba de Sonic, quien la miraba con su clásica sonrisa_

_**Sonic:**____Hola Amy, disculpa por la tardanza, tuve demasiados problemas pero por fin estoy de vuelta para estar a tu lado *le guiña el ojo*_

_**Amy:**____Oh Sonic *Corre hacia el* No sabes cómo te he echado de menos amor mío *lo abraza hasta caerse encima de él*esta vez no dejare que te vayas de mi lado, no te libraras de mi_

_**Sonic:**____No te preocupes por eso preciosa, jamás volveré a dejarte sola, no sabes cómo ansiaba ver tus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda *acaricia su pelo* y sentir este suave y sedoso pelaje que te caracteriza *se levanta cargando a Amy entre sus brazos* Vamos, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido *se transforma en Hyper Sonic y comienza a volar con Amy entre sus brazos* Admira el hermoso paisaje de Mobius desde los cielos_

_**Amy:**____Es muy hermoso, gracias amor mío, esto es muy romántico_

_**Sonic:**____Te mostrare un lugar maravilloso que descubrí en este tiempo que estuve ausente, cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que lleguemos_

_**Amy:**____*sonriendo* estoy ansiosa por saber de qué se trata_

_Después de unos minutos Sonic aterrizo en un valle donde al fondo habían varias especies de flores hermosas, arboles con deliciosas y jugosas frutas y un rio de aguas cristalinas, Baja a Amy de sus brazos y su transformación desaparece_

_**Sonic:**____Muy bien, espérame aquí, prohibido abrir los ojos ¿está claro?_

_**Amy:**____Esta bien querido, esperare con ansias_

_Sonic salió corriendo y a la velocidad del sonido dio varias vueltas por el campo de flores, al mismo tiempo subía a los arboles recolectando frutas en una canasta hecha de ramas, después regreso a donde estaba Amy_

_**Sonic:**____Muy bien Amy, abre los ojos, espero te guste esta sorpresa_

_**Amy:**____*mira y al ver la sorpresa llora de alegría* oh Sonic, es bellísimo *se lanza hacia el dándole besos por toda la cara* te amo Sonic el erizo, gracias por este detalle_

_Sonic había juntado todas las flores escribiendo la frase "Amy Rose ¿te casarías conmigo, Sonic el erizo? A un lado de la frase iniciaba un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas con dirección a una mesa a un lado del rio donde se encontraba la canasta con fruta y una bebida a base de jugo de durazno_

_**Amy:**____Muy bien, mi respuesta es…._

_**Sonic:**__*Le tapa la boca con un dedo* shh, no lo digas aquí, no arruines el hermoso momento *la toma de la mano tiernamente y señala la mesa* mejor dímelo allá mientras comemos las frutas que te encantan_

_**Amy:**____Oh Sonic, este es un hermoso momento, no puedo creer todo lo que hiciste por mí, soy la chica más feliz de este mundo_

_Ambos siguieron el camino de pétalos, mientras que Sonic le regalaba un ramo de flores a Amy, al llegar a la mesa Sonic caballerosamente abre la silla para que Amy se siente, inmediatamente toma ambas copas, comienza a servir el néctar de durazno y le entrega la copa a Amy_

_**Sonic:**____Muy bien, ahora quiero escuchar tu respuesta_

_**Amy:**____Creo que mi respuesta es más que obvia, claro que si quiero casarme contigo, es mi gran sueño desde el día en el que te conocí_

_**Sonic:**____Excelente, muchas gracias por aceptarme *alza la copa* quiero que brindemos para celebrar este hermoso compromiso y para compartir el bello momento_

_**Amy:**____Brindemos *chocan las copas* este jugo esta delicioso ¿Cómo sabias que me encanta el néctar de durazno?_

_**Sonic:**____Querida, por amor es fácil recordar todo_

_Ambos erizos comenzaron a mirarse a los ojos, Amy fue la primera en acercarse al rostro de Sonic, el también comenzó a acercarse lentamente_

_**Sonic:**____Tienes unos ojos hermosos Amy, eres preciosa_

_Poco a poco se acercaban mutuamente, Amy se estaba ruborizando, cuando están a solo un centímetro…..)*_aparece la pelota golpeando a Amy haciendo que callera de lado y despierta de golpe* ¿Quién me golpeo así? *mira que Tails se acerca buscando la pelota*

**Tails:**Disculpa Amy, patee la pelota y sin querer te pegue, discúlpame por favor

**Amy:***Se levanta rápidamente y jala al zorro de las orejas hacia donde estaba la pelota totalmente furiosa* ¿Sabes que es lo que acabas de hacer zorro tonto? Acabas de arruinar uno de mis más hermosos sueños

**Tails:**¡Auch!, Amy me duele, deja de jalarme las orejas

**Amy:***Soltando la oreja* Esta vez te pasaste de la raya ¿quieres tu pelota? ¿En verdad la quieres? ¿Seguro que la quieres?

**Tails:**Perdón Amy, no era mi intención golpearte, fue sin querer y si me permites iré por ella

**Amy:**Muy bien, en ese caso *agarra a Tails de sus colas y lo lanza fuertemente hacia la pelota* Lárgate por ella zorro torpe y déjame tranquila

_Tails solo trato de estabilizarse pero no pudo, cayó en sima de la pelota, reboto y se estrelló en el árbol, sus pupilas estaban en forma de espiral y habían pajarillos volando en círculos arriba de el_

**Amy:**Era el sueño más hermoso de todos los que he tenido pero ese zorro tenía que interrumpirlo en la mejor parte, no se lo perdonare tan fácil *sonríe maliciosamente* creo que he encontrado una manera de divertirme, pobre zorro no quisiera estar en tu lugar *Ríe*

**Dany:**Oigan, Tails ya tardo un poco, iré a ver qué pasa

**Vainilla:**Tienes razón, te lo encargo

_Dany va hacia donde vio la pelota caer, al llegar ve que Tails está tirado recargado en el árbol_

**Dany:** *sacude a Tails* ¿Qué te paso, por qué estas tirado?

**Tails:**Es que le pegue a Amy con la pelota y ella me regreso el golpe *Sobándose la cara* también me aventó, te recomiendo que no la molestes cuando está furiosa, suele ser muy peligrosa

**Dany:***riendo* jaja está bien amiguito, lo tendré en consideración, vamos, sigamos jugando *toma la pelota*

**Tails:**OK, está bien *suspirando*

_Mientras Dany y Tails regresan a jugar, Amy decide ir a caminar nuevamente después del inesperado golpe, ella aun seguía triste y haciendo planes para la búsqueda de Sonic_

**Amy:**Tengo duda de si esta búsqueda tendrá éxito, pero no pienso darme por vencida, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo mejor será partir mañana en la mañana en la nave de Tails, solo espero que Dany sepa rastrear bien *suspira mientras en el cielo una nube pasa en forma de Sonic* Daria todo lo que fuera para estar contigo *camina de regreso*

_Después de una agradable tarde, Vainilla decide recoger las cosas del picnic para regresar a casa con ayuda de Dany y Cream_

**Vainilla:**Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Dany, eres un chico muy agradable *le sonríe pícaramente* dime ¿gustas ir a casa a tomar un poco de té?

**Dany:**Madame *sonrisa seductora* seria todo un placer para mi compartir dicha bebida con una señorita linda como usted *toma su mano y la besa educadamente*

**Vainilla:**Messie, es usted un chico muy educado y caballeroso *susurrando* justo como me gustan * ríe pícaramente*

**Amy:**Disculpen si molesto su conversación pero ¿cuándo saldremos a buscar a Sonic?

**Vainilla:**Calma pequeña, saldremos lo antes posible, veras que lo encontraremos *le sonríe mientras acaricia su pelaje*

**Amy:**Muy bien, saldremos mañana mismo al amanecer, no quiero esperar más tiempo

**Tails:**Pero Amy, el Tornado XL fue destruido, solo está la nave Tifón Azul pero es demasiado grande para una búsqueda, además necesitaría las esmeraldas caos para poder conducirla

**Amy:***sacando su martillo para amenazar a Tails* Disculpa, creo que no te escuche bien ¿Qué decías?

**Tails:**Esto es serio Amy, si no tenemos aviones disponibles ¿cómo pretendes que vayamos a buscar a Sonic?

**Dany:**Si lo que buscan es una aeronave no se preocupen, yo puedo conseguir una, solo que nada mas podrán ir dos personas mas además de mi

**Amy:***Sonriendo* entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a conseguir ese avión para que salgamos mañana mismo *se emociona* que bien, por fin estaré con Sonic

**Dany:**Yo que tu no me haría muchas ilusiones pequeña, podría conseguir el avión pero no estoy seguro si podrá volar mañana mismo ya que no se utiliza desde hace mucho tiempo

**Amy:**No te preocupes amigo canino, Tails podrá tomarse toda la noche para repararlo *mira a Tails sacando su martillo nuevamente* ¿Verdad que lo puedes reparar?

**Tails:***Nervioso* Claro que si Amy, todo sea por encontrar a mi hermano *risa asustadiza*

**Amy:**No se diga mas, Vayan por el avión mientras nosotras vamos a casa para preparar todo para el viaje

**Dany:**Muy bien, amigo Tails acompáñame

**Tails:**De acuerdo pero… ¿Cómo nos trasladaremos?

**Dany:**Por aire *flota y se coloca en posición horizontal* Vamos, sube a mi espalda

**Tails:***Sorprendido* ¿Cómo haces eso? Es extraño

**Dany:**Mi habilidad es poder controlar mi energía a mi antojo, y la misma energía me ayuda a volar a gran velocidad sin la necesidad de usar algún musculo para ello, vamos que no te de miedo, eso sí, sujétate bien ya que iremos un poco rápido

**Tails:***Subiendo y pensando* (nunca imagine que tuviera esa habilidad, es extraordinario) muy bien, vamos

_Dany se elevo más arriba hasta volar rápidamente, mientras tanto Amy, Cream y Vainilla caminaban a casa_

**Amy:**Se nota que te simpatizo ese perrito ¿verdad?

**Vainilla:**Pero que dices Amy, Dany y yo solo somos amigos

**Amy:***tono sarcástico* Si claro, amigos

**Vainilla:**Aunque debo aceptar que es muy lindo *sus ojos comenzaban a brillar mientras agarraba sus manos y las colocaba en su cara emocionadamente* es muy amable conmigo, es todo un caballero y ese delicioso aroma a colonia tan masculina, me encanta como sus orejas vuelan con el aire, le da un aspecto muy varonil *mira a Amy y comienza a ruborizarse* es buena persona

**Cream:**Madre, si sigues así pronto tendré papá *emocionada* eso me encantaría, nunca tuve un padre y el señor Dany es muy lindo y es perfecto para ti

**Amy:***emocionada* ¡Que romántico! Solo imagínate, caminar con el por el bosque tomados de la mano y que después el comience a volar contigo entre sus brazos y que después de mostrarte el lindo paisaje desde el cielo bajar a tomar una copa en un hermoso campo de flores con árboles frutales a su alrededor, y que después con flores escriba "Amy ¿te quieres casar conmigo? *despertando y ruborizándose* Lo siento, creo que me emocione tanto que me imagine a mí con Sonic *pensando* (ya verás zorrito, en verdad planeo vengarme por despertarme así)

**Vainilla:**Es verdad que Dany es lindo pero creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso, creo que debo tratarlo antes de tomar una decisión, debo admitirlo, la verdad es que me gusta

**Cream:***corre a abrazar a su madre* Me da mucho gusto que estés enamorada, pronto tendré padre nuevo

_Vainilla y las chicas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa, después de 3 horas Dany y Tails llegan a bordo del avión, Amy al verlos se emociona, entro rápidamente a la cocina y comenzó a preparar mucha comida para el largo viaje_

**Tails:***entrando a la casa* Ya volvimos, el avión está en perfecto estado, solo ajuste unas cuantas cosas

**Vainilla:**Esas son buenas noticias, saldremos en la mañana *mira a Dany* vamos, el té está casi listo *lo toma del brazo dirigiéndose a la cocina

**Dany:**Gracias Madame, es un placer cenar con tal maravillosa dama

**Tails:***mirando a Dany y Vainilla* Se ven muy bien ¿no lo crees Cream?

**Cream:**Así es, estoy emocionada por mi madre

**Tails:**Son buenas noticias *sonríe* Ojala pueda ver la misma escena pero con mi hermano y Amy, a pesar de sus diferencias hacen bonita pareja

_Mientras tanto, en la cocina Dany y Vainilla estaban tomando té, Amy al notar que estaban platicando decidió salir de la cocina y preparar su ropa para viajar_

**Dany:**Puedo darme cuenta que tienes una hija encantadora, veo que saco tu lado dulce y tierno

**Vainilla:**Todo mundo me dice eso, aunque también es valiente e hiperactiva como solía ser su padre

**Dany:***tono serio* ¿y qué ocurrió con él?

**Vainilla:***Mirada triste* Veras, el pertenecía a las fuerzas básicas de G.U.N., era un general distinguido pero cuando Cream nació hubo un enfrentamiento contra el doctor Eggman y el murió en esa batalla, por meses lo eche de menos, no había día que pensara en él y me entristecía ver que Cream crecía sin ese respaldo de un padre, ella siempre me ha dicho que le gustaría haberlo conocido y convivir con el *le muestra el refrigerador* ¿logras ver esos dibujos? Ella los dibujo con alegría y tristeza "_los dibujos ilustraban a una familia de conejos felices, otros mostraban a la misma familia paseando por el bosque y otros donde Cream jugaba con su padre"_ A pesar de no conocerlo lo echa de menos

**Dany:***toma con un poco de fuerza la mano de Vainilla* En verdad lo siento, haz tenido una vida difícil pero veo que has salido adelante sola con tu hija, eso es de admirar *sonríe* en verdad gracias por confiar en mí, te prometo apoyarte en todo momento, eres una conejita linda y maravillosa

**Vainilla:***ruborizada* debo agradecerte por todas las palabras lindas que me has dicho el día de hoy *sonríe y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla* eso significa mucho para mi

**Dany:***ruborizado* Eh… Creo que debo volver a casa, se hace tarde y mañana saldremos temprano a buscar a Sonic *se levanta* el té estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por todo

**Vainilla:***Detiene a Dany y lo sujeta del brazo* No te vayas aun, por favor, es más, si no tienes nada que hacer podrías quedarte aquí esta noche para que no tengas que venir temprano

**Dany:**Muchas gracias pero, en verdad esto me incomodaría un poco, soy un extraño para ustedes

**Vainilla:**Tonterías, me has demostrado ser una criatura amable y de buen corazón *sonríe* vamos, quédate por favor, solo hoy, te lo pido amablemente

**Dany:***pensando* (Se que es alocado pero creo que comienzo a enamorarme de esta linda conejita, es muy bella y muy tierna, justo la pareja que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo) está bien, solo será esta noche, no quiero causarte molestias

**Vainilla:**Claro que no es molestia, al contrario, es un honor tenerte en nuestro hogar *lo toma de ambas manos y vuelve a darle otro beso en la mejilla* que no te de pena, me encanta estar contigo

**Dany:***nuevamente ruborizado* A mí también me agrada estar contigo

**Vainilla:**Bueno, ahora cuéntame de ti *le sirve mas té y le da una rebanada de pastel de chocolate* nunca había visto una criatura como tu

**Dany:***sorbo al té* La verdad es que no conozco mucho de mi pasado, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en un lugar con misteriosas ruinas antiguas con una joya grande en el centro, después un equidna rojo me corrió del lugar, desde ahora vivo en una casa que está en el bosque la cual construí con mis propias manos, lo extraño es que al dormir tengo un sueño muy extraño el cual me encuentro observando una ciudad, después una nave espacial aparece y varios sujetos salen de ella a destruir todo, tengo una batalla contra ellos y al derrotarlos todo comienza a desaparecer, después de eso despierto, es como si hubiera venido de algún otro mundo o algo así, la verdad es que ya llevo años en este mundo

**Vainilla:**Debe ser muy triste para ti vivir completamente solo, sin ningún familiar a tu lado ¿y tienes amigos?

**Dany:**Tengo muy pocos amigos, pero tiene mucho tiempo que no se de ellos

**Vainilla:**En verdad es triste, pero no te preocupes mas, desde hoy esta es tu casa y puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras

**Dany:**Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad

**Vainilla:**Por favor, ya no me llames de usted, solo dime Vainilla ¿entendido cariño?

**Dany:**Muy bien, gracias por todo *pensando* (no me canso de repetírmelo, eres maravillosa, si tan solo pudiera decírtelo, pero es muy precipitado, será mejor esperar un tiempo, mientras te regalare mi tiempo y prometo hacer que tus días sean los más felices de tu vida y de tu linda conejita)

_La noche siguió pasando, Dany y Tails dormían en el sofá, Cream dormía en su habitación, la única que seguía despierta era Amy quien no podía dormir por la emoción y al mismo tiempo por la angustia que la atormentaba día tras día_

**Amy:**Mañana será el gran día, solo espero encontrarte sano y salvo para abrazarte, besarte y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, te extraño Sonic el erizo

_Al amanecer Amy subía las provisiones al avión mientras que Dany checaba motores y Vainilla le daba instrucciones a Tails para que cuidara muy bien de Cream_

**Vainilla:**Muy bien Tails, eso es todo lo que debes saber, cualquier cosa que necesiten no dudes en llamarme *le da un beso en la frente* Cuídense mucho y prometo volver lo más pronto posible

**Tails:**Usted no tenga cuidado, vera que Cream estará segura conmigo

**Cream:**Adiós madre, vayan con cuidado

**Vainilla:***beso en la frente de Cream* tu también cuídate pequeña, obedece a Tails y no hagas travesuras

**Amy:**Muy bien *suspirando y subiendo al avión* comienza la aventura, Sonic prepárate por que haya voy

_¿Amy encontrara a Sonic? ¿Vainilla estará enamorada de Dany como él lo está de ella? ¿Eggman estará tramando algo?_


	6. Conejo y perro, un amor extraño

_Al amanecer Amy subía las provisiones al avión mientras que Dany checaba motores y Vainilla le daba instrucciones a Tails para que cuidara muy bien de Cream_

**Vainilla:**Muy bien Tails, eso es todo lo que debes saber, cualquier cosa que necesiten no dudes en llamarme *le da un beso en la frente* Cuídense mucho y prometo volver lo más pronto posible

**Tails:**Usted no tenga cuidado, vera que Cream estará segura conmigo

**Cream:**Adiós madre, vayan con cuidado

**Vainilla:***beso en la frente de Cream* tu también cuídate pequeña, obedece a Tails y no hagas travesuras

**Amy:**Muy bien *suspirando y subiendo al avión* comienza la aventura, Sonic prepárate por que haya voy

_El avión comenzó a despegar dirigiéndose en primer lugar a las montañas aledañas al lugar de la batalla, ahí realizaron la primera parada_

**Amy:**Bien, lo mejor será separarnos para buscar más rápido, tengo entendido que este lugar le gusta a Sonic así que probablemente esté aquí

**Dany:**Ustedes busquen por tierra mientras yo buscare por aire, solo dime como es su apariencia

**Amy:**Es un erizo parecido a mí, solo que es de color azul, tiene guantes blancos, ojos verdes y zapatos rojos con blanco, no creo que sea difícil identificarlo, otra cosa que debes saber es que ama correr y es el más veloz de Mobius

**Dany:**Entiendo *comienza a elevarse* por favor, vayan con cuidado, estaré al pendiente de ustedes

**Vainilla:**Gracias Dany, también anda con cuidado *sonríe y le guiña el ojo* Bien hija, comencemos a buscar

_Dany desde el aire buscaba sin parar, mientras que Amy y Vainilla caminaron por horas, después de una larga caminata sin éxito decidieron regresar al avión_

**Dany:**Lamento informarles que no pude ver nada

**Vainilla:**No te preocupes, nosotras por más que caminamos tampoco encontramos nada

**Amy:**No perderé la fe, encontrare a mi erizo cueste lo que cueste o dejo de llamarme Amy Rose de The Hedgehog *se ruboriza al combinar sus apellidos* bien, subamos al avión

**Dany:**Muy bien, ahora ¿a qué otro lugar vamos?

**Amy:**Podemos buscar en la ciudad desde el avión, tal vez esté ahí

**Vainilla:**Lodudo mucho pero vayamos a buscar, no perdemos nada

**Dany:**Bien, vayamos a la ciudad

_Los 3 suben al avión y en seguida despega rumbo a la ciudad, cerca de ahí dos arbustos aparecen, de ellos salen dos telescopios observando el avión, se trataba de Bocoe y Decoe_

**Decoe:**Veo que Amy está buscando a Sonic igual que nosotros

**Bocoe:**Era de esperarse, el erizo desapareció de la nada, es obvio que este desesperada por encontrarlo ¿Crees que debemos avisarle al doctor?

**Decoe:**Seria lo mejor *saca un radio* Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman ¿me copia?

**Eggman:***desde el radio* Que quieres lata de sardina, interrumpes mi descanso ¿a caso ya tienes noticias del erizo?

**Decoe:**No Doctor aun no pero debo decirle….

**Eggman:**Entonces no me interesa, no me molestes a menos que tengas noticias del erizo ¿entendido?

**Decoe:**Si doctor lo sé pero es importante lo que diré, tal vez podamos aprovechar para hacer que Sonic aparezca

**Eggman:**¿A si? Y por qué no comenzaste por ahí, vamos, dime de qué se trata

**Decoe:**Nos hemos topado con Amy, la madre de la conejita y un perro extraño, al parecer también están en busca del erizo

**Eggman:***sonríe* Esas son excelentes noticias, creo que podre sacar ventaja de todo esto, será mejor que sigan a esos 3, después los capturaremos, Sonic tendrá que aparecer al enterarse que tenemos a su amada nuevamente, así le arrebataremos las esmeraldas caos

**Decoe:**Muy bien Doctor, cuente con ello. Cambio y fuera *apaga la radio* Ese Eggman, la verdad es que echa de menos a Sonic

**Bocoe:**Si, es su mejor enemigo, bueno, vamos a buscar a Amy

**Decoe:**Note que se dirigían hacia la ciudad, tomemos un atajo para llegar más rápido

_Ambos robots subieron a una nave en mal estado y viajaron hacia la ciudad, mientras tanto Amy y los demás habían llegado al parque donde Amy cito a Sonic la ultima vez, aterrizaron y ella bajo en seguida_

**Vainilla:**Amy ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? Espera

**Amy:**Quiero recordar unas cosas, no se preocupen por mí, no tardare

**Dany:**Calma Vainilla, estará bien, mientras hay que buscar por los al rededores

**Vainilla:**Creo que tienes razón, a veces soy muy sobreprotectora

**Dany:***toma la mano de Vainilla* eso es lo que te hace especial, y también te convierte en una madre maravillosa

**Vainilla:***Ruborizada* Solo lo hago porque me preocupo por mis niñas

**Dany:**Eso es muy lindo de tu parte *sonríe* vamos, sigamos buscando

_Mientras Dany y Vainilla se separaron para buscar, Amy se sentó en aquella banca donde espero a Sonic el día de su cita, en seguida comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos que pasó a su lado, incluso el momento en que Sonic nunca llego a la cita programada, después de derramar una lagrima se levanta y sigue caminando, tras ella Decoe y Bocoe caminaban escondiéndose, esperando el momento perfecto para capturarla nuevamente._

_Después de un rato de búsqueda, Amy se reúne con Vainilla y Dany nuevamente sin éxito, cuando deciden alejarse del lugar Decoe aparece con un costal tratando de capturar a Amy pero este llega demasiado tarde, voltea y nota que Amy sube al avión, en seguida Bocoe llega y le da un golpe en la cabeza_

**Bocoe:**Eres un tonto, la tenias frente a ti y se te escapo

**Decoe:**Es difícil capturarla, recuerda que esta ese perro, no sabemos qué puede hacer, es mejor tomar precauciones, además ¿crees hacerlo mejor?

**Bocoe:**Por supuesto que sí, recuerda que yo soy el más inteligente de los dos, solo mira y aprende *suben a su nave y comienzan a despegar*

_Mientras tanto, en el avión de Dany, Amy solo miraba hacia abajo, empañando el vidrio con su aliento y dibujando una silueta de Sonic y corazones alrededor_

**Vainilla:**Calma corazón, no te desesperes, es solo el primer día, veras que lo encontraremos

**Dany:**Vainilla tiene razón Amy, no hay que darnos por vencidos y mucho menos tu

**Amy:**No sé como agradecerles todo lo que me dicen *sonríe* hay que seguir buscando

_Después de la ciudad, el avión sobrevuela un bosque con grandes árboles frondosos, Dany decide aterrizar en el lugar_

**Vainilla:**Creo que este será el último lugar donde buscaremos por hoy, mañana seguiremos buscando

**Amy:**Esta bien madre, la verdad es que ya estoy un poco cansada, llevamos todo el día sin parar

**Dany:**Ustedes busquen juntas por los al rededores mientras yo busco desde las alturas

**Vainilla:**Muy bien querido, te daré algo para el camino *se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla* disfrútalo *le guiña el ojo*

**Dany:***ruborizándose y sacando humo por las orejas* de acuerdo *sonríe y sube al cielo*

_Después de que Vainilla y Amy comienzan a buscar aparece Bocoe colocando una trampa en el suelo cubierta con hojas, después sale corriendo a ocultarse mientras mira con un telescopio a las chicas acercarse al lugar, Amy mira el árbol donde está la trampa amarrada, justo a un centímetro de ella Vainilla la agarra de la mano, después le muestra una flor hermosa que estaba tirada justo en medio de la trampa, Vainilla jala a Amy, cuando Amy decide tomar la flor la trampa se activa capturando a ambas_

**Amy:***gritando* Ayuda

**Vainilla:**Tenemos que mantener la calma, Dany seguro se dará cuenta y nos rescatara

**Bocoe:***saliendo del arbusto* Misión cumplida, por fin te tengo pequeña amiga rosa

**Amy:**¿De nuevo ustedes? Debí imaginarme que ustedes estaban involucrados en la desaparición de Sonic

**Decoe:**Te equivocas, en realidad el doctor Eggman quiere capturarte para invocar al erizo, sabemos muy bien que acude rápidamente a ayudarte, así que basta de charlas y mas acción *mira a Bocoe* oye, ayúdame a bajarlas y a subirlas a la nave

_Ambos robots cortan la soga donde Amy y Vainilla estaban colgadas haciendo que estas cayeran de golpe, seguidamente arrastraron la trampa hasta subirlas a la nave, cuando comienza a despegar Vainilla grita fuertemente, cerca del lugar Dany logra escuchar el grito de la coneja_

**Dany:**¿Vainilla? Me pareció escuchar que gritaba *voltea y ve la nave despegar notando la silueta de la coneja a bordo* no puede ser ¡mi conejita! Aguarda amor mío, ya voy por ti

_Dany voló lo más rápido que pudo alcanzando la nave y situándose frente a ella haciendo que esta frenara de golpe, Decoe y Bocoe se estrellan contra el parabrisas de la nave_

**Decoe:**Oye ¿quién te crees que eres para detenernos así? Muévete del camino si no quieres terminar arroyado

**Dany:**Devuélvanme a las chicas inmediatamente

**Bocoe:**Estas loco amigo, muévete si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

**Dany:**Demuéstralo, quiero ver que pueden hacer

_Ambos robots presionan varios botones haciendo disparar sus armas, Dany esquivaba todos los ataques, cada que lo hacia se burlaba de los robots golpeando su trasero, jalándose su cola y mostrándoles la lengua_

**Dany:***golpeándose el trasero* Vamos perdedores, estoy aquí

**Bocoe:**Eres un insolente, prepárate para sufrir *presiona un botón y sale un reflector potente del techo de la nave* si podemos herirte entonces podremos deslumbrarte *presiona otro botón y el reflector enciende*

**Dany:***tapando sus ojos con sus manos* No puede ser, mis ojos, no puedo ver nada

_La luz fue tan fuerte que Dany no pudo darse cuenta hacia donde se fue la nave, después de un largo rato el perro recupera la vista pero la nave había desaparecido_

**Dany:**Maldición, esos tontos robots se salieron con la suya *comienza a olfatear* Que suerte, puedo oler el delicioso aroma del perfume de Vainilla, esto será más que suficiente para encontrarlas *grita* en seguida voy a rescatarte conejita mía *voló siguiendo el rastro de Vainilla*

_Después de un rato, Decoe y Bocoe llegan al refugio donde estaba Eggman, bajaron a las chicas y las encerraron en una jaula_

**Eggman:**Hola Amy, volvemos a encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo

**Amy:**Eres un sucio, no puedo creer que después de la paliza que te dio Sonic sigas haciendo de las tuyas

**Eggman:**Así es la ley de la vida, ese erizo me humillo bastante así que esta vez no pienso darme por vencido *sonríe* ahora dime algo pequeña ¿Dónde está Sonic?

**Amy:**Sonic aun no vuelve, seguramente fuiste tú quien lo capturo

**Eggman:**Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, es obvio que tu sabes donde esta, a menos que se haya cansado de ti y este evitándote

**Amy:***un aura de fuego se desprende de ella, al mismo tiempo saca su martillo* Retráctate de lo que dijiste

**Vainilla:***protegiéndose con sus brazos* Amy querida, tranquilízate por favor, no caigas en el juego de Eggman

**Eggman:**Ahora entiendo, esa es la razón por la cual Sonic no regresa, se canso de ver tu cara de niña tonta e inmadura *ríe maliciosamente*

**Amy:**Cállate ya gordo repugnante *golpea la jaula con el martillo, al mismo tiempo se electrocuta* eso me dolió

**Eggman:**No volveré a cometer el mismo error que cometí anteriormente, es por eso que coloque electricidad en los barrotes para que no puedas destruirlos, no te preocupes pequeña, gracias a tu querido novio no tengo robots ni armas para defenderme *sonríe* estoy seguro que ese erizo vendrá en tu rescate

_Eggman se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, en seguida una explosión se escucha desde el techo del refugio, entre la luz del sol que entro bajaba una silueta, la cual no alcanzaba a distinguirse por tanta luz_

**Eggman y Amy:**¡Sonic, eres tú!

**Eggman:**Ya era hora de que aparecieras erizo estúpido

**Vainilla:**Amy, ese no es Sonic, es… *mira con emoción* Dany

**Dany:**No sé quién demonios seas gordo asqueroso pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a estas criaturas

**Eggman:**¿Y tu quién demonios eres? Será mejor que no te metas conmigo si no quieres terminar eliminado

**Dany: ¿**Así que quieres desafiarme? Muy bien *baja al suelo* ven aquí, muéstrame lo que tienes

**Eggman:**Cállate, no me subestimes, recién había mencionado que no tenía armas pero esas solo eran patrañas *saca un control remoto* admiren mi nueva creación, el robot F-180, una maquina de combate tan poderosa que es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera, este robot estaba esperando al erizo pero creo que lo probare contigo *mira al robot*vamos F-180, muéstrale a ese saco de pulgas lo que puedes hacer

_El robot era una especie de androide con forma humanoide de color rojo, en la parte del tórax tenia aberturas para arrojar misiles, en la parte superior Eggman coloco su tradicional nave la cual fue conectada con el androide, el robot camino hacia Dany, al llegar a el trato de pisarlo pero Dany esquivo el ataque, después Eggman lanzo varios misiles y rayos laser pero Dany volvió a esquivarlos_

**Eggman:**¿Solo eso sabes hacer? Eres un cobarde

**Dany:**¿en verdad quieres que te muestre lo que puedo hacer? Muy bien, tú lo pediste

_Eggman siguió disparando balas comunes en contra de Dany, el cual se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el robot, al estar cerca Eggman lo golpea con uno de los brazos robóticos haciendo que Dany saliera volando y se estrellase contra una pared, después vuelve a dirigirse rápidamente hacia el robot, de un golpe lo lanza lejos hacia el otro extremo de la pared haciendo que este caiga al piso_

**Dany:**Te das cuenta, no era buena idea subestimarme

**Eggman:**Aun no ganas esta batalla *el robot vuelve a ponerse de pie* todavía tengo más trucos bajo la manga

**Dany:**Que necio eres, en fin, creo que ahora me toca a mí iniciar el ataque

_Desde ese lugar, Dany estira el brazo, alzando la palma de su mano arroja varias bolas de energía haciendo explotar varios rincones del refugio y destruyendo parte de las paredes y las pocas maquinas que Eggman tenía, al ver esto Eggman volvió a atacar con misiles, Dany atrapa uno y lo manda de regreso arrojándolo, haciendo que estallara uno de los brazos del robot, después Dany preparo una bola de energía más grande y la arrojo haciendo que el robot termine de estallar completamente_

**Eggman:**Maldición ¿Cómo puede ser que este sujeto sea tan poderoso? Volveré, desde ahora también te convertirás en uno de mis archi enemigos, ya lo veras *se aleja junto con Decoe y Bocoe*

**Dany:***burlándose* blah blah blah *le enseña la lengua* solo son patrañas, estaré esperando para volverte a destruir

**Amy:**Gracias Dany, eres nuestro héroe

**Vainilla:***con brillo en los ojos* Muchas gracias Dany, eres el mejor

**Dany:**Primero las sacare de ahí, después podrán decirme lo que gusten *toca los barrotes, aguantando la electricidad logra romperlos* listo, están libres ahora

**Vainilla:***Corriendo hacia Dany y abrazándolo* Gracias gracias, eres mi héroe *lo besa tiernamente en los labios, al reaccionar se separa rápidamente totalmente ruborizada* lo…. Lo siento, no fue mi intensión *mas ruborizada*

**Dany:***Ruborizado* no hay cuidado *toma la mano de Vainilla y la besa* me da mucha alegría que estén bien

**Amy:***Pensando* (esto me huele a romance *sonríe* la verdad es que mi madre merece ser feliz, y al parecer Dany es lo que busca, ojala que Sonic no tarde en aparecer) Gracias Dany *lo abraza* eres un gran amigo

**Dany:**No tienen nada que agradecer, la verdad es que comienzo a considerarlas parte de mi familia *sonríe, toma la mano de Vainilla y se dirigen al avión* Creo que ya es hora de regresar, el Sol comienza a ocultarse

**Vainilla:**Muy bien, vamos Amy

_Los 3 suben al avión y despegan rumbo a la casa, mientras tanto, lejos de ahí Eggman seguía sin asimilar la gran fuerza que Dany tenía_

**Eggman:**Ese perro, nunca me había encontrado con un sujeto superdotado como él, el único que posee súper fuerza es Knuckles, además ¿cómo puede volar? Nadie en Mobius vuela de esa manera a excepción de Sonic y Shadow cuando reúnen las 7 esmeraldas *pensando* investigare a ese perro y descubriré la fuente de su energía, si logro apoderarme de ella seré invencible y el imperio Eggman por fin podrá ser construido

_Más tarde, el avión aterrizaba en casa de Vainilla, al entrar a la casa ven a Cream y Tails viendo la televisión un momento_

**Vainilla:**Hola corazón, ya hemos vuelto

**Cream:***corre a abrazar a su madre* Hola madre ¿lograron encontrar al señor Sonic?

**Amy:***cara triste* No Cream, no encontramos ni un rastro de el

**Tails:**No es por desanimarte Amy pero creo que lo mejor será esperar a que aparezca, así es Sonic, mientras esté ausente no podrás localizarlo por nada del mundo hasta que el decide aparecer por su propia cuenta

**Amy:**Me niego a dejar de buscar, se que lo encontrare, no importa como lo haga pero lo encontrare

**Dany:**Me gusta tu determinación Amy pero creo que Tails tiene razón, el volverá

**Amy:**Ustedes no entienden lo que sucede, por una vez en su vida pónganse en mi lugar *se va llorando a su habitación*

**Vainilla:**Amy espera *Dany la detiene mientras le dice que no con la cabeza*

**Dany:**Sera mejor que la dejes sola por un rato, compréndela, tiene un gran vacío en su corazón y es normal que se comporte de esta manera, veras que mañana será la misma Amy de siempre

**Vainilla:**Tienes razón, creo que me he vuelto muy sobreprotectora *sonríe* ¿Vamos a tomar un poco de té? Estoy un poco hambrienta

**Dany:**Gracias Vainilla pero creo que debo irme

**Vainilla:**Dany, ya habíamos hablado al respecto, así que te quedaras esta noche aquí, no me importa lo que digas *lo jala del brazo hacia la cocina* vamos, cenemos juntos

**Tails:***susurrándole a Cream* Es oficial, creo que Dany será tu padre

**Cream:**Que emocionante, estoy ansiosa por ver a mi madre y a Dany juntos

_Después de un rato, Cream y Tails cayeron profundamente dormidos en el sofá, Amy de igual manera quedo profundamente dormida después de llorar desesperadamente_

**Vainilla:**Mira a mi pequeña, se ha quedado dormida, será mejor que la lleve a su cama

**Dany:**¡shh! No hagas ruido o podrás despertarla

**Vainilla:**No te preocupes *carga a Cream y se dirige a su habitación*

**Dany:**ven aquí amigo peludo *acomoda a Tails en el sofá y le coloca un cobertor encima* esto de ser padre es agradable *piensa* (no olvido el maravilloso momento que tuve hace un momento con Vainilla *recuerda el beso* tiene unos labios deliciosos, jamás me había sentido de esta manera por una mujer) *nota que Vainilla viene de regreso*

**Vainilla:**Cream ya se acomodo y Amy también está dormida ¿quieres acompañarme a caminar un poco y ver las estrellas?

**Dany:**Encantado *toma su mano y silenciosamente salen de la casa*

**Vainilla:**Debo agradecerte nuevamente el que nos hayas salvado, nunca vi que Eggman fuera derrotado tan rápido

**Dany:**Veo que ese gordo siempre causa problemas, pero no temas, yo estaré siempre contigo para protegerte y defenderte de cualquier amenaza *le sonríe angelicalmente*

**Vainilla:**Gracias Dany por todo lo que haces por nosotras, eso vale mucho para mi

**Dany:**La verdad es que ustedes son la única familia que tengo, solo tengo amigos pero no los frecuento debido a que son seres muy ocupados

**Vainilla:**Me halagas diciendo esas palabras, siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar

**Dany:***se detiene* creo que…. *se pone nervioso y comienza a sudar levemente*

**Vainilla:**¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes?

**Dany:***Toma ambas manos de Vainilla y la mira a los ojos* Desde el día que te conocí pude darme cuenta que eres una conejita preciosa, maravillosa y tierna, nunca olvidare la escena de hace un momento y el regalo que me diste lo guardare por toda la eternidad en mi corazón

**Vainilla:***ruborizada y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago* Es lo menos que puedo hacer para demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy contigo

_Ambos quedaron callados por 5 largos minutos contemplándose uno a otro, Dany no despegaba la mirada de los hermosos ojos de Vainilla, ella hacia exactamente lo mismo, ambos comenzaron a ruborizarse mientras que Dany decidió armarse de valor y acercarse lentamente al rostro de su amada coneja, después de unos segundos decidió darle un tierno beso, Vainilla no pudo ocultar la enorme emoción y decidió dejarse llevar por el hermoso momento, cerro sus ojos y su corazón latió a mil por hora_

**Dany:***separándose* Lo… Lo siento, no debí hacer tal cosa *se voltea con la mirada baja* si quieres golpearme y mandarme a volar puedes hacerlo

**Vainilla:***voltea a Dany bruscamente* Tengo el castigo perfecto para ti *lo vuelve a besar tiernamente en los labios, esta vez el beso duro cerca de 6 minutos* no quiero que te alejes de mi vida Dany, te amo demasiado

**Dany:**No tienes idea como espere este momento para decirte que yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, se que todo sucedió tan rápido pero mi corazón nunca te olvido desde la primera vez que te vi, eres el amor de mi vida y quisiera vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado

**Vainilla:**Gracias por todo Dany *lo abraza tiernamente, acaricia su rostro y vuelve a besarlo* te digo algo, no quiero que vuelvas a tu casa, ven a vivir con nosotras, no quiero volver a sentirme sola nunca mas

**Dany:**Nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré ahí para defenderlas y adorarlas

_Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol, Dany se recargo en el tronco y Vainilla se sentó en sus piernas frente a él, mirando tiernamente sus ojos y acariciando sus orejas y el rostro, ambos se besaban con tanta pasión que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo, para disfrutar aun más el momento en el cielo estallaron algunos fuegos artificiales de colores y algunos formando corazones_

**Dany:**Al parecer otras personas celebran nuestro amor *ríe* este es el mejor momento de toda mi vida

**Vainilla:**El mío también, me encanta estar contigo

_El mágico momento siguió avanzando, Dany y Vainilla continuaban demostrándose su amor hasta que decidieron regresar a casa, los dos caminaban muy juntos mientras que Dany hacia reír a su amada con algunas locuras, al llegar a la puerta nuevamente se besaron tiernamente, entraron sin hacer ruido tomaron asiento en el sofá de Dany_

**Dany:**¿Sabes algo amor? Estoy preocupado por Amy, no quisiera que cayera en depresión y más si nota lo nuestro, sería muy duro para ella

**Vainilla:**Creo que tienes razón, no soporto verla así, me da tristeza no poder hacer nada para animarla

**Dany:**Lo único que podemos hacer es tener fe en el erizo, solo espero que aparezca pronto *acaricia la cabeza y las orejas de Vainilla* ¿sabías que me gustan tus orejas?

**Vainilla:**¿Mis orejas? ¿Qué tienen de especial?

**Dany:**No lo sé, son lindas, además son muy suaves *acaricia su rostro y se acerca a darle un beso* tus labios son muy dulces, me encantan *le besa la nariz* tu nariz fría me vuelve loco *le acaricia la nariz suavemente, después coloca la suya y comienza a frotarla lentamente* y esto es conocido como beso esquimal

**Vainilla:**Es muy romántico de tu parte *ríe*

_La luz de la luna comenzaba a asomarse desde la ventana, al mismo tiempo alumbraban los ojos de Vainilla, Dany al ver lo sucedido se ruboriza_

**Dany:**Tus ojos son realmente hermosos bajo la luz de la luna, me has dejado paralizado con tu encanto

**Vainilla:**Tus ojos también son lindos, adoro ese color miel en tus pupilas cuando me miran

_Ambos siguieron demostrándose su amor hasta quedar profundamente dormidos, Dany abrazaba tiernamente a su amada coneja como si se tratara de un suave muñeco de felpa._

_Al otro día Cream despierta muy temprano, al llegar a la sala una lagrima de emoción brota de sus ojos y corre rápidamente a despertar a su madre_

**Cream:**Madre Madre

**Vainilla: ***Despertando de golpe* que sucede hija ¿te pasa algo?

**Cream:***Se coloca en medio de Dany y su madre* No sucede nada madre, solo que estoy muy emocionada, por fin tengo papá *abraza tiernamente a Dany*

**Dany:***corresponde el abrazo*¡Oh Cream! Tu también serás mi pequeña consentida, te quiero mucho hija, te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ser el mejor papá del mundo y ser la familia más feliz de Mobius, todos nos tendrán envidia *acaricia el rostro de Vainilla*

_Como Dany y Vainilla se sentían demasiado cansados nuevamente quedaron profundamente dormidos con Cream entre ellos, mas tarde Amy sale de la habitación, al ver la feliz escena de los 3 durmiendo como familia una lágrima sale y al mismo tiempo sonríe_

**Amy:**Veo que por fin eres feliz madre, solo espero que Sonic me quiera como Dany te quiere a ti

_Pasaron 2 horas y nuevamente Dany, Vainilla y Amy abordaban el avión para seguir buscando a Sonic, despegaron y esta vez se dirigieron al otro lado del mundo ¿Amy encontrara a Sonic? ¿Qué estará tramando Eggman? ¿Dany será inmensamente feliz con Vainilla?_


	7. Sueños y Realidad

_¿Pasaron 2 horas y nuevamente Dany, Vainilla y Amy abordaban el avión para seguir buscando a Sonic, despegaron y esta vez se dirigieron al otro lado del mundo, al sobrevolar un lago rodeado por gran variedad de flores, Amy al ver el hermoso paisaje comenzó a emocionarse_

**Amy:**Dany, aterriza aquí por favor

**Dany:**¿En verdad quieres buscar aquí?

**Vainilla:**Lo que sucede es que a Sonic le fascinan los paisajes como este, le encanta correr y descansar sobre las flores y oler el delicioso aroma que estas emiten

**Dany:**Muy bien, como diga mi conejita linda *le acaricia la barbilla suavemente*

**Vainilla:***señas de silencio con el dedo y susurrando al oído de Dany* amor, recuerda que debemos ser discretos cuando estemos ante Amy

**Amy:**No se preocupen, sé muy bien que ustedes dos se aman, así que no tiene caso fingir algo en mi presencia, no se preocupen, estaré bien

**Dany:***susurrando en la oreja de Vainilla* esta eriza es demasiado astuta, pero al menos podremos estar juntos sin ningún remordimiento

**Vainilla:**Es un alivio, aunque me sentiría mal si Amy se deprime

**Dany:**Calma corazón *le da un beso en la frente* si Amy se deprime nosotros estaremos para ella para darle ánimos

**Vainilla:**Por eso te amo *le da un ligero beso en los labios* vamos, bajemos a investigar

_El avión aterrizo en un lugar plano y seco, los 3 salieron inmediatamente y Amy sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el campo de flores_

**Amy:**Que flores tan hermosas *corta una y la huele* tienen un aroma delicioso

**Dany:***saca un ramo de la nada* Madame, reciba este pequeño detalle de mi parte, un montón de florecillas hermosas para otra flor mucho más hermosa *toma la mano de Vainilla*

**Vainilla:**Que tierno eres perrito, ven aquí *Abraza al perro y comienza a darle varios besos en la cara* y estoy dispuesta a darte muchos mas así que no me provoques *ríe pícaramente*

**Dany:***con marcas de labial por toda la cara y con cara de alegría* entonces si ese será mi castigo prefiero cadena perpetua

**Amy:**Si, son tiernos pero creo que debemos seguir buscando a Sonic, eso es lo que importa más en este momento

**Vainilla:**¿A caso una erizita linda y tierna esta celosa? *abraza a Amy y comienza a hacerle cosquillas* esto es lo que te mereces por celosa *ríe*

**Amy:**Basta madre *riendo sin parar* por favor, no mas cosquillas, basta, me harás reventar

**Dany:**Que tiernas se ven jugando, no cabe duda que el amor de madre e hija que se tienen es muy grande

**Amy:**Así es, bueno, hay que seguir buscando

_Los 3 decidieron separarse para buscar un poco más rápido, Amy caminaba entre las flores contenta, buscando y pensando en Sonic (Ambos caminaban en ese campo de flores tomados de la mano, en seguida Sonic se detiene, coge una flor y se la entrega a Amy la cual la coloco en su cabello, siguieron caminando y Sonic comenzó a correr_

_Amy: Sonic, espérame_

_Sonic: Vamos Amy, si me quieres alcánzame_

_Amy: Pero recuerda que yo no puedo correr tan rápido como tú, espérame por favor_

_Sonic: Eres una eriza, debes correr a mi paso_

_Amy: tal vez pero aun no sé cómo, espérame_

_Sonic: *se detiene y le da la mano a Amy* Vamos_

_Amy: *cansada* ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?_

_Sonic: *Carga a Amy* te llevare a tener una vida feliz junto a mí *comienza a correr rápidamente mientras besa a Amy tiernamente*)_

**Amy:**Que escena tan romántica *sus ojos se ponían en forma de corazón y se ruborizaba* que emoción, debo encontrar a Sonic cuanto antes *tropieza con una roca y sale rodando hasta caer en el lago y quedar completamente empapada* ¡Noo! Mi ropa quedara arruinada, por qué caos me castiga de esa manera

**Voz:**Así que Sonic no ha regresado ¿verdad? Que sujeto tan más engreído y mal educado es, eso no es de caballeros

**Amy:**¿Quien anda ahí? Sal de donde quiera que estés

**Voz:**Hace tiempo que no te he visto, desde aquella batalla en el espacio

**Amy:***Voltea* ¿Rouge? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Rouge:**Digamos que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, eso de tratar de robarle la esmeralda al equidna cabeza hueca es muy estresante y cansado, así que decidí vacacionar en este paisaje, es hermoso ¿no lo crees?

**Amy:**Es verdad, es hermoso pero dime algo ¿Cómo supiste que Sonic desapareció?

**Rouge:**Es bastante sencillo, para empezar tu siempre estas persiguiéndolo, es raro encontrarte sola por estos al rededores, además hace más de una semana me pareció ver un rayo de luz dorada pasar por aquí, desde ese día no he vuelto a ver nada

**Amy:***pensando* (Así que Sonic paso por este lugar, debo estar cerca de encontrarlo) ¿Segura que se trataba de Sonic?

**Rouge:**Querida, no ganaría nada en mentirte, sabes que el erizo no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es conseguir esa gema grande y preciosa que cuida el amigo rojo, pero si no me crees es tu problema

**Amy:**Esta bien, te creo, solo que no se qué pensar

**Rouge:**Recuerda que ese erizo es demasiado inestable, no es una criatura que sea fácil de domar, tu entiendes a lo que me refiero

**Amy:**¿Domar? Creo que no entiendes la situación, lo único que quiero es estar el resto de mi vida con el

**Rouge:**Que aburrido suena eso, tal vez yo no creo en esas cosas cursis del amor, en fin muñeca, lo único de debes hacer es esperar, ese erizo volverá por su propia cuenta, pierdes tu tiempo buscándolo *comienza a volar* yo que tu regresaría a casa, suerte con el erizo

**Amy:**Gracias, supongo *piensa* (Creo que Rouge tiene razón, me estoy precipitando demasiado, lo que debo hacer es tener confianza en Sonic, se que volverá como siempre lo hace *sonríe* Esta decidido, volveré a casa y viviré mi vida normal hasta que Sonic llegue)

**Vainilla:***Llegando con Amy* Hija, busque por todos lados pero no encontré nada

**Amy:**Hay que volver a casa *sonríe* he decidido esperar mientras vivo mi vida normal, además es cansado buscar desde temprano

**Vainilla:**Sabia que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de la situación, hiciste lo correcto al tomar esa decisión *toma su mano* Vamos, busquemos a Dany para volver a casa

**Amy:**Esta bien, debo agradecerte todo el apoyo que me brindaste estos días *sonríe y la abraza* eres una madre maravillosa

**Vainilla:***acaricia su cabeza* Siempre estaré para ti y para Cream cuando me necesiten, siempre contaran con mi apoyo, además siempre me han ayudado cuando estoy en problemas, aun no olvido la vez que Sonic me rescato cuando Eggman me raptó en el espacio

**Amy:**Así es, Sonic siempre ayuda al que lo necesita, es mi héroe *salen corazones alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se toma de sus manos*

**Vainilla:**Cierto *ríe* bien, vamos al avión, tal vez Dany nos encuentre ahí

_Ambas caminaron hacia el avión, después de un rato de charlas Dany apareció_

**Dany:**¿Qué hacen aquí chicas, ya se cansaron de buscar?

**Amy:**Así es, la verdad es que ya no quiero seguir buscando, confiare en Sonic y sé que volverá por su cuenta y mi deber es esperarlo

**Dany:**Creo que era lo que todos tratábamos de decirte, te sumiste en tu tristeza y eso no te iba a llevar nada bueno, me alegra que al fin hayas recapacitado, ahora si podremos ser una feliz familia

**Vainilla:**Es verdad, una gran familia feliz *abraza a Dany* bien, vayamos a casa

_Los 3 suben al avión, comienzan a despegar, mientras Vainilla y Dany platicaban y reían tranquilamente Dany colocó un video donde mostraban dibujos animados clásicos, Amy quedo profundamente dormida y nuevamente un sueño apareció en su mente, esta vez su sueño tenía mucho que ver con el video de dibujos animados que Dany puso, dibujos animados que eran de los principios del siglo XX._

_(Era una mañana tranquila en el lejano oeste, el sol sonreía como cada mañana al igual que todos los cactus que rodeaban al pueblo y bailaban al ritmo de la música que había de fondo. Al poco rato una eriza que solo vestía con una falda corta y zapatillas de tacón caminaba por el pueblo al ritmo de la música arrojando flores a los aldeanos que se encontraban descansando fuera de sus casas mientras que por educación se quitaban el sombrero y bailaban al mismo ritmo. En una cantina del centro un erizo azul con pantaloncillos rojos entra directo al estribo y pide una soda fría y refrescante, después de beberla se dirige hacia un piano que se encontraba en un rincón y comenzó a tocarlo a modo que todos los clientes de la cantina se pusieran a bailar y a silbar al mismo ritmo, al poco rato la eriza entra al lugar siendo adorada por todos, en especial el erizo azul ya que al verla se dirigió hacia ella, tomo su mano y comenzaron a bailar al mismo tiempo. Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que la música se detuvo al ver entrar a un sujeto gordo y bigotón, todo el mundo quedo quieto al ver a dicho sujeto. El tipo gordo se acerco a la barra y pidió un enorme tarro de cerveza fría, lo bebió de golpe haciendo que de sus orejas saliera humo y sus ojos se tornaran de color rojo, sacó una pistola y disparo hacia arriba, volteo a mirar a todos quienes se morían de miedo y seguidamente miro a la eriza la cual le llamo mucho la atención, Sonic al ver eso se coloco frente a Amy, Eggman se acerca a él y deja una caja de regalo frente a él, a lado de la caja se observaba una manija que giraba, a Sonic le llamo tanto la atención que prestó mucha atención en dicha caja, después de un rato de la caja sale un guante de box que golpea a Sonic mandándolo a volar a una de las esquinas, cayendo en unos barriles llenos de pepinillos, Eggman aprovecho el momento, tomo a Amy a la fuerza y escapo, salió de la cantina y monto a su caballo el cual se encontraba comiendo paja, al subirse, el caballo relincho de dolor y comenzó a correr a toda prisa mientras que Amy gritaba, Sonic levantándose con un pepinillo en su cabeza sale de la cantina y monta a un caballo mucho más chico que el de Eggman, comienza a hacerle señas para que corra tras él pero el caballo solamente camina, Sonic al ver que el caballo no respondía saco de su guante una aguja y la enterró en la cola del caballo haciendo que relinchara de dolor y corriera rápidamente tras Eggman. Más adelante saliendo del pueblo Eggman ya se había cansado de los gritos de Amy, la tomo por la fuerza y la metió en un costal el cual amarro en la silla de su caballo, pasaron por un agujero en el piso y Eggman seguía amarrando el costal en la silla suspendido en el aire mientras el caballo bajaba, mas adelante regresan a la normalidad, Sonic por su parte venia montado en su mini caballo detrás de Eggman, comenzó a silbar y con una pistola disparo hacia Eggman, haciendo que las balas rebotaran en su trasero, Eggman saca una rebanada de sandia, después de comerla lanza sus semillas hacia el erizo haciendo que cayera del caballo llenándose la cara de lodo, se levanta y sigue corriendo detrás de su caballo, al montarlo nota que Eggman deja una cascara de plátano la cual causa que el caballo de Sonic resbalara haciendo que Sonic vuelva a caer encima de un cactus, como puede se levanta, se sacude las espinas y vuelve a montar su caballo, esta vez le da un golpe con una tabla en el trasero para hacerlo correr, cuando nuevamente se acerca a Eggman, este salta y cae justo frente a él, jala sus bigotes y le pica los ojos, haciendo que caiga del caballo, como puede desamarra el costal haciendo que Amy mostrara su cabeza y al ver a Sonic sus ojos toman forma de corazón, cuando Sonic reacciona ve que Eggman lo sigue en su caballo pequeño, saca un gran globo, lo infla y después con una aguja lo hace estallar haciendo que el caballo donde viajaban los erizos se espantara haciendo volar a los mismos, Eggman se burlaba mostrándoles la lengua, un poco más adelante se encontraba un acantilado, el caballo frena de golpe y hace que Eggman caiga al vacío, cayendo encima de varios cactus, al gritar por el inmenso dolor sale corriendo lejos de ahí sin dejar rastro, mas lejos una manada de toros aparecen y con los cuernos lanzan a Eggman mucho más lejos. Regresando a la escena de los erizos, Sonic se levantaba y libera a Amy del costal, ella lo mira a los ojos y ambos se acercan para darse un tierno beso)_

_El avión de Dany realiza un movimiento brusco haciendo que Amy caiga de su asiento y despertando por el golpe que se dio, al despertar bruscamente se levanta con coraje y se dirige a Dany_

**Amy:***Gritando* Oye, a ver si tienes más cuidado ¿que no vez que interrumpes mis sueños con Sonic? *saca su martillo* así que si no quieres ser golpeado más vale que hagas las cosas bien

**Dany:***asustado* Calma Amy, no fue mi intensión despertarte de golpe, solo que una ráfaga fuerte de viento hizo que girara bruscamente el avión, lo siento

**Vainilla:***ríe* Calma Amy, no es para tanto, vamos querida, regresa a tu asiento y vuelve a dormir

**Amy:***Cara de puchero* Ya no volverá a ser lo mismo *se sienta*

_Los chicos siguieron su camino de regreso a casa, mientras tanto Tails estaba a punto de salir a buscar algunas provisiones_

**Tails:**Procurare no tardarme Cream, mientras revisa que el estofado no se queme *sonríe*

**Cream:**OK Tails, ve con cuidado

_El zorro salió de la casa con dirección al bosque para encontrar algunos ingredientes frescos, al pasar cerca de un rio nota que una perrita color miel está atrapada en un árbol en una trampa_

**Perrita:**Amigo, bájame de aquí por favor

**Tails:**Aguarda, buscare algo para cortar la soga

_Tails camina buscando alguna roca filosa, hasta que por fin la encontró, con sus colas voló hacia la rama, corto la soga y bajo a la perrita con cuidado. Se trataba de una perrita color miel de apariencia peluda, ojos color miel, orejas peludas, vestía un suéter largo color rosa pastel, botas de color rosa un poco más fuerte, dos brazaletes en ambas muñecas y guantes blancos_

**Perrita:**Gracias amigo, llevaba horas ahí arriba, nadie pasaba para ayudarme

**Tails:**No hay de que, solo anda con cuidado, las trampas son muy comunes por esta zona del bosque, y ya que estamos aquí ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Perrita:**Mi nombre es Laisha, la perrita maltes más inteligente del lugar

**Tails:**Bonito nombre, yo soy Miles Prower pero puedes llamarme Tails

**Laisha: Es** un gusto conocerte, ¿podría pedirte otro favor?

**Tails:**Claro, por mi encantado

**Laisha:**Quisiera que me acompañaras al bosque cerca del lago, realizare una investigación en ese lugar pero la verdad estoy perdida y no se hacia donde ir

**Tails:**Claro, yo me dirijo hacia allá para cortar especias y frutas frescas

**Laisha:**Veo que eres un zorrito experto en la cocina *ambos comienzan a caminar*

**Tails:**En realidad la cocina no es mi fuerte, más bien me dedico a inventar grandes vehículos, como aviones o automóviles, dependiendo la situación

**Laisha:**¿También te dedicas a eso? Que coincidencia, veo que el mundo es muy pequeño *ríe* podríamos trabajar juntos algún día

**Tails:**Esa es una estupenda idea, hasta que conozco a alguien que habla mi idioma, y dime ¿Qué investigaras en el lago?

**Laisha:**estoy investigando la reacción de algunos hongos silvestres los cuales me sirven de combustible para un automóvil que acabo de fabricar, solo espero que mi invento funcione

**Tails:**¿Nunca has intentado utilizar una esmeralda caos? Con ellas puedes darle una excelente combustión a tu vehículo ya que su energía es ilimitada, además podrías crear aviones veloces

**Laisha:**¿Esmeralda caos? Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ellas ¿Qué son?

**Tails:**Son unas gemas del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, la cual encierra una gran energía, en total son 7 y si logras juntarlas puedes hacer cualquier cosa, desde maquinas súper poderosas, hacer que el mundo sea tuyo o incluso usarlas para el bien de todos

**Laisha:**No entiendo nada de lo que me dices *sonríe* supongo que son magnificas

**Tails:**No te preocupes, no todos conocen estas gemas, algún día te mostrare una y su función

**Laisha:**Eso suena muy interesante

**Tails:***señalando el lago* mira, ese es el lugar

**Laisha:**Es verdad, sin duda es hermoso *señala un árbol* mira, ahí se encuentran los hongos que te mencione, iré a investigar

**Tails:**Claro, mientras tanto yo cortare la fruta y las especias que necesito

**Laisha:**¿No vendrás conmigo? Así te mostrare que tipo de hongos son, quizás te sirvan en un futuro

**Tails:**Claro, en un momento te alcanzo *se agacha y corta unas ramas* solo cortare lo que necesito, no me tomara mucho tiempo

**Laisha:**Vale, me parece bien, aquí te espero *le guiña el ojo mientras se aleja*

**Tails:***Pensando* (Así que también se dedica a construir maquinas, se nota que seremos muy buenos amigos *sonríe* cielos, creo que ya he tardado demasiado, Cream debe estar hambrienta, tendré que darme prisa)

_El zorrito termino de cortar la fruta que necesitaba e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba la perrita, la cual se había colocado guantes de hule y unas gafas extrañas_

**Tails:**He terminado *mira sus gafas* ¿y ahora que haces?

**Laisha:**Solo observo, veo que en esta temporada aun no hay muchos, estos no me sirven ni para encender mi vehículo

**Tails:**Me llamo la atención que tengas esas gafas puestas

**Laisha:**Lo que sucede es que son hongos venenosos, pueden causarte una gran infección en los ojos si alguna partícula de polvo cae en ellos, será bueno que no los toques *se levanta y que quita sus guantes y las gafas* ni hablar, tendré que esperar más tiempo

**Tails:***ríe* Esta bien, bueno, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que regresar, una conejita depende de mí y debe estar hambrienta, ya se, ven conmigo a comer

**Laisha:**Que considerado de tu parte, está bien, aceptare tu invitación

**Tails:**Gracias, así podre mostrarte mi laboratorio y mis aviones

**Laisha:**Suena emocionante *toma a Tails del brazo* vamos, démonos prisa

_Ambos caninos se dirigieron de vuelta a casa de Cream corriendo mientras platicaban de tecnología, lejos de ahí Eggman se encontraba trazando unos planos extraños_

**Eggman:**Unos ajustes aquí *traza unas líneas* otros por acá

**Decoe:**Veo que está planeando dar otro ataque

**Eggman:**Así es, esto no se quedara en santa paz, ese perro ya verá quién es el magnífico Doctor Eggman y se arrepentirá por meterse conmigo

**Bocoe:**¿A caso es otro robot? Pero veo que tiene forma de perro

**Eggman:**Digamos que será una feroz maquina de batalla, ten por seguro que ese pulgoso se llevara una gran sorpresa *sonríe maliciosamente*

**Decoe:**¿Que pasara con Sonic, aun tiene planeada la revancha?

**Eggman:**Claro, ese erizo también pagara lo que me hizo, el mismo robot se encargara de dicha tarea, por alguna razón ese perro posee una gran energía, según los estudios que le realice a un pelo de él, muestra un ADN muy distinto al de las criaturas Mobianas, quizá viene de otro planeta, también vi en el análisis que se trata de un sujeto con grandes cantidades de energía, probablemente superior al de las 7 esmeraldas caos juntas, si logro apoderarme de esa energía Sonic no tendrá probabilidades de vencerme con su transformación Hyper

**Bocoe:**Suena interesante su proyecto pero la verdad dudo que ese perro sea fácil de capturar, ya que como menciona, es un sujeto peligroso

**Eggman:**Tonterías, recuerda que para mí no hay imposibles, también creare una máquina para neutralizar su energía, así no correré peligro, para capturarlo ya se me ocurrirá algo

**Decoe:**Solo espero que su plan no le estalle en la cara *ríe*

**Eggman:***golpea en la cabeza al robot* Calla, chatarra oxidada, es un plan brillante, solo imagínate, robar la energía de las 7 esmeraldas y también robar la energía de ese sujeto, si combino ambos poderes este planeta, no, el universo podrá ser mío *ríe malvadamente* todos los habitantes de este universo se arrodillara ante el gran doctor Eggman

**Bocoe:**Y así seremos los grandes gobernantes del universo, estoy ansioso por tener a las chicas mas lindas adorándome

**Eggman:**¿De qué demonios hablas? Ustedes seguirán siendo mis sirvientes, el único que se convertirá en el emperador del universo seré yo, así que las chicas deberán arrodillarse ante mí, no ante dos pedazos de hojalata

**Decoe:**Eso no es justo doctor, nosotros siempre trabajamos duro y sin descanso, nos merecemos una parte del universo

**Bocoe:**Así es, usted es injusto con nosotros, tampoco se preocupa por darnos mantenimiento

**Eggman:**Guarden silencio y regresen a trabajar, ya que el laboratorio no se construirá solo, necesito esas maquinas lo antes posible para llevar a cabo la construcción de esta gran obra de arte

**Decoe y Bocoe:**Si doctor, a la orden

_Ambos robots caminaron decepcionados y comenzaron a patear todo lo que encontraban a su paso_

**Decoe:**Esto es injusto, siempre nos trata como esclavos y ni nos agradece

**Bocoe:**Seria mucho mejor si trabajáramos del lado de Sonic, ellos nunca nos explotarían como Eggman

**Decoe:**Creo que tienes razón, hay que unirnos a ellos, veras que el plan de Eggman no tendrá éxito como siempre, sabes, extraño un poco a Bokkun, siempre hacia nuestro trabajo sucio

**Bocoe:**Tienes razón…

_Los robots siguieron trabajando para levantar el laboratorio que__pondría en marcha el nuevo plan de Eggman, mientras tanto Amy y los demás llegaban a casa_

**Vainilla:***gritando* Cream, querida ya hemos vuelto

**Cream:***sale corriendo de la casa* Hola madre, haz vuelto más pronto de lo que esperaba, sabes, Tails cocino un platillo delicioso y trajo a una amiga a comer

**Vainilla:**¿De verdad? Que emoción, vamos a conocerla

**Dany:***bajando del avión con las provisiones* Así que ese zorrito anda de Casanova, eso suena genial

**Cream:***Corre hacia Dany y lo abraza* Que bueno que ya estas de vuelta, ven, entremos a casa *mira a Amy* apresúrate Amy

**Amy:**En seguida voy pequeña

_Todos ingresaron a casa a excepción de Amy, la cual se quedo mirando el bosque mientras seguía pensando en el erizo azul_

**Amy:**Fue una búsqueda pesada, se que por más que me esfuerce nunca te encontrare y sé que volverás por tu propia cuenta *ríe mientras derrama una lagrima*Solo cuídate mucho Sonic, estaré esperando el día que regreses

_Amy decide entrar a casa, 1 hora después todos convivieron mientras comían, Laisha se llevó muy bien con ellos y la paso muy bien con su compañía, Amy después de casi 2 semanas comenzaba a ser la misma de antes, comenzaba a realizar bromas para hacer reír a los demás_

_Por primera vez en casa de Vainilla se sentía un gran ambiente familiar, un ambiente que desde hace muchos años no se sentía, Laisha decidió ayudar a Tails a reparar sus aviones, después de tal acción no frecuentaba mucho a sus amigos nuevos ya que era una perrita demasiado ocupada, así pasaron días y semanas hasta que pasaron 8 meses en los cuales Sonic aun no aparecía_

_¿Sonic no volverá más? ¿Eggman lograra su ambición de conquistar el universo? ¿Laisha se quedara con Tails?_


	8. Inicia la pesadilla final

_Han pasado 8 largos meses desde que Amy tomo la decisión de dejar de buscar a su amado erizo veloz, lamentablemente Sonic aun seguía sin aparecer y Amy había perdido esperanzas por lo cual comenzó a vivir tranquilamente y Sonic poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose de sus pensamientos._

_4 meses atrás, Amy estaba pérdida en sí misma, en la ventana se aparecía una lluvia que dejaba más que solo agua, sentada tomaba una taza de té caliente mientras una lágrima sale de sus ojos mezclándose con su bebida_

**Amy:** Sonic, me duele tu partida ¿por qué?

**Voz:** No te preocupes, algo mejor vendrá.

_La eriza se voltea y ve que se trata de Vainilla, corre hacia ella y llora entre sus brazos_

**Amy:** que hice para que caos me odiara, ¿por qué no puedo estar junto a Sonic?

**Vainilla:**Mi pequeña, no sabemos qué paso, quieres perder la calma pero debes mantente tranquila

**Amy:**Lo se madre, pero por más que trato de estar tranquila mi angustia crece cada vez mas, ya han pasado 4 meses y aun no hay rastros de Sonic *se tapa sus ojos con sus manos* a veces pienso que ya nunca más volverá

**Vainilla:***Sonríe y la abraza* Te precipitas demasiado, este mundo es su hogar, te aseguro que vendrá, así pasen años el volverá, además sé que ese erizo te quiere más de lo que te imaginas

**Amy:**¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello? Si en verdad me quisiera ya hubiera vuelto desde hace mucho ¿no lo crees?

**Vainilla:**Probablemente hija, pero sabes, puede que esté preparando algo especial para ti, o quizá está ayudando a otras personas, tu sabes que es un héroe y ser héroe conlleva una gran responsabilidad *limpia las lagrimas de Amy* se paciente, el volverá, si no que me parta un rayo

**Amy:**Creo que tienes razón *Sonríe* debo esperar a mi amado príncipe azul, hasta entonces me dedicare a divertirme y vivir mi vida al máximo

**Vainilla:**Esa voz me agrada, vamos, preparemos algo delicioso para el almuerzo

**Amy:**Vale, eso aumentara mis ánimos

_Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar un delicioso almuerzo para disfrutar en familia. De vuelta al presente, el doctor Eggman estaba por concluir su más reciente creación, un robot con aspecto muy similar al de un perro metálico_

**Eggman:**Solo unos cuantos retoques por aquí y mi más grande obra maestra estará lista, soy brillante

**Decoe:**Debe aceptar que sin nuestra ayuda este robot no estuviera listo

**Bocoe:**Así es doctor, debe darnos crédito por eso

**Eggman:**No exageren tanto roboidiotas que no es para tanto, además esta es mi creación, ustedes solo ayudaron a armarlo, así que el crédito solo será para el creador, no para los empleados

**Decoe:**Eso no es justo, trabajamos muy duro y usted ni siquiera nos paga por eso

**Bocoe:**Es verdad, siempre nos explota con demasiado trabajo y no nos da ni una gota de aceite

**Eggman:**Ustedes no están en condiciones de exigir, yo soy su creador y me deben respeto así que no permitiré que sean unos insolentes conmigo, deben agradecer que aun siguen con vida ya que si por mí fuera los desmantelaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad así que cállense y dedíquense a trabajar *se voltea hacia una pantalla mientras piensa* (no comprendo como un ser tan pequeño encierre grandes cantidades de energía *comenzó a recordar*

_Eggman estaba en un laboratorio analizando el origen del perro que acabo fácil con él, frente de su mesa de prácticas y disección veía una cinta en la cual grabo toda la batalla_

_**Eggman:**__Eso es muy extraño, Sonic supera la velocidad del sonido pero ese sujeto guarda algo más_

_Las maquinas detectan algo y de inmediato imprime una de ellas un informe acerca del análisis_

_**Eggman:**__eso es realmente asombroso *sonríe*_

_El informe detecta que del cuerpo de Dany desde todo su sistema nervioso almacena energía absoluta que puede controlar a su antojo, una energía ilimitada que supera los límites y es superior al control caos de las 7 esmeraldas_

_**Eggman:**__este tipo es una mina de oro, capturarlo no será difícil pero tengo que prevenir otra desgracia como con Sonic, ese poder me ayudara a conquistar todo Mobius y aquel que no haga lo que le ordenó morirá *Risa malvada*). De vuelta al presente…_

**Eggman:**Por fin, después de 8 largos meses mi plan por fin dará inicio, ahora tengo que planear como capturar a ese pulgoso engreído *mira a los robots* vamos idiotas, ayúdenme a capturar al perro

**Decoe y Bocoe:**¡NO!

**Eggman: Así** que se niegan a trabajar, muy bien, entonces si no van a ayudarme mejor vayan preparándose para ser desmantelados, formaran parte de un bonito retrete metálico

**Decoe:**Estamos cansados de que nos explote y no nos dé nada a cambio

**Bocoe:**Así es, queremos un sueldo, mínimo nos conformamos con una dotación de aceite para motor

**Eggman:**Esta bien, solo porque necesito que capturen ese perro les daré lo que piden, pero déjenme advertirles que si fallan serán desarmados y enviados a la chatarra ¿Entendido?

**Decoe:***Susurrándole a Bocoe* ¿Tu qué opinas, nos quedamos?

**Bocoe:**No lo sé, no creo que el doctor nos cumpla, siempre dice mentiras, aunque si no lo hacemos nos va a destruir

**Decoe:**Tienes mucha razón, bien, entonces comencemos a trabajar *Dejan de charlar entre ellos* Bien doctor, pero tendrá que cumplir su promesa

**Eggman:**¿Desde cuando dudan de su creador? Claro que cumpliré mi palabra

**Bocoe:**Excelente doctor, ahora díganos ¿Cuál es el plan?

_Eggman y sus ayudantes discutieron acerca del plan para capturar a Dany, mientras tanto en casa de Vainilla, Tails y Cream se encontraban en el laboratorio (construido por Tails en los 8 meses) experimentando con una solución para hacer funcionar el Tornado XL 2_

**Tails:** Listo, he terminado la mezcla perfecta

**Cream:** ¿y entonces eso que hará?

**Tails:** Esta mezcla le dará la potencia suficiente al Tornado para volar a 300km/h ya que Sonic tiene esmeraldas caos

**Cream:** Muy bien pero ¿eso no es peligroso? *El recipiente tenía un aspecto de color verde radioactivo que la asustaba* Parece sacado de película de terror

**Tails:** No temas, esta solución está bajo control, solo hay una probabilidad de 5% de que explote, no tienes por qué preocuparte *sonríe* bien, pondré la mezcla en el tanque del avión *comienza a verter la mezcla*

**Cream:** *Intentaba subirse al avión donde estaba el puesto para el segundo pasajero pero sin querer jalo un cable con su pie*¿todo bien por allá Tails?

**Tails:** Todo marcha excelente, solo un poco mas y toda la mezcla estará en el tanque

_El tanque se lleno, posteriormente Tails intento encender el motor pero algo no funcionaba bien_

**Tails:** Que extraño, el motor debería encender, quizá hice algo mal en la solución

_Nuevamente intenta encenderlo pero se da cuenta que hay unos cables rotos_

**Tails:** Ahora entiendo, estos cables son los causantes de todo, oye Cream, ¿quieres pasarme las pinzas que deje ahí atrás?

**Cream:** De acuerdo*le entrega las pinzas* toma *en eso, jala aun mas los cables causando una chispa flamante que bajaba hacia el tanque*

**Tails:***Uniendo los cables* Bien, con esto el avión debe encender

_De repente un olor a quemado surge y comienza a aparecer humo del lado del tanque_

**Tails:** *Olfatea el olor* ¿Ahora qué pasa? *nota el humo que proviene del tanque* ¡Oh no! *rápidamente sale hacia el lugar del copiloto y carga a Cream* Huyamos rápido, esto explotara

_La chispa causo una gran explosión, Tails cubre a Cream con su cuerpo mientras ella grita al ver los hechos_

**Tails:** No entiendo que fue lo que salió mal, todo iba excelente

**Cream:**Ni yo lo sé, solo sé que me da miedo

_La conejita al verse en los brazos del joven zorro se sonroja y lo empuja inconscientemente, Tails algo asombrado se queda pensando en lo ocurrido hasta que Vainilla y Dany entran al laboratorio_

**Dany:** *Tosiendo por el humo* ¿Que ocurrió aquí?

**Vainilla:** Cream, Tails ¿están bien? *Dijo alzando una de las maderas que estorbaban el paso*

D_e inmediato Cream abraza con fuerza a su madre mientras lloraba._

**Cream:** Mami me alegra verte, creí que moriría

**Dany:** *Tono serio* Pero en que estaban pensando, pudieron haber muerto hoy *corre a abrazar a Cream* no quiero que vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera

**Cream:** Lo lamento tanto pero Tails no tuvo la culpa, solo fue un accidente.

**Vainilla:**Accidente o no ambos irán castigados a sus habitaciones *Esta vez uso un tono muy serio *

**Tails:** Pero yo tenía todo bajo control, no entiendo que fue lo que salió mal

**Dany:** De cualquier forma ambos están castigados, en especial tú Tails, no debes experimentar en el nuevo laboratorio

**Vainilla:** ambos estarán castigados, Tails y Cream irán a reflexionar acerca de lo que paso hoy, estarán toda la semana lejos de químicos, pólvora, etc. hasta que mediten lo ocurrido.

_Tails camina con mirada baja y se dirige a su habitación, Cream también camina a su alcoba cabizbaja y triste pensando en el calor del cuerpo de Tails cuidándola de la explosión_

**Tails:** Esta bien Vainilla *se retira con la mirada baja*

**Dany:** Que niños tan traviesos, ni hablar, tendré que limpiar este desastre

**Vainilla:** Iré por todo para limpiar, pero esos pequeños rufianes no dejaran así las cosas *grita hacia adentro de la casa* niños ayudaran a limpiar esto y después se retiraran a sus habitaciones, ustedes lo hicieron, ustedes ahora ordenan

**Tails:** Es lo menos que puedo hacer para remediar todo *sale del laboratorio en busca de mas utensilios de limpieza*

_Los dos jovencitos empezaron a limpiar, Cream aun no dejaba de pensar en el zorro mientras barría el suelo, ese contacto le había movido el corazón._

**Cream:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento nerviosa frente a él? es solo mi amigo... Pero cuando me cuido de la explosión...

**Tails:** *Pensando* (¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? estoy seguro de haber mezclado la cantidad correcta de los ingredientes, tal vez sea por los cables rotos que encontré hace un momento) Cream, ¿Qué crees que haya salido mal?

_Ella al escuchar su nombre se puso aun más nerviosa, por lo cual no contesto la pregunta, el zorro creyendo que estaba enojada con el no volvió a decir nada_

**Tails:** *pensando* (Creo que por mi culpa Cream está enojada conmigo, debí aceptar toda la responsabilidad, soy un tonto)

**Cream:***Pensando* (yo no soy así, ¿por que no puedo verlo a los ojos como solía hacerlo antes? me da pena hablarle pero ¿por qué? Mi corazón ahora late más seguido por estar cerca de él)

_Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Dany y Vainilla platicaban sobre la reciente explosión_

**Dany:** Es extraño que unos niños tengan la capacidad para crear combustibles, ese Tails posee grandes habilidades al igual que nuestra pequeña *sonríe*

**Vainilla:** Es un estuche de monerías desde que tengo memoria, Sonic siempre ha hecho equipo con el por lo mismo aunque me preocupa que algo malo le pase

**Dany:** *Abraza a la coneja* Mientras yo esté aquí nada les pasara, además ese zorro es demasiado inteligente

**Vainilla:** *Recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Dany* yo siento que ha estado entreteniendo su cabeza ante la ausencia de Sonic, ellos solían hacer muchas cosas juntos, son como hermanos

**Dany:** Me doy cuenta que Sonic no solo es importante para Amy, veo que todos están preocupados por él, no te preocupes querida, ya volverá, tengo el presentimiento que volverá sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta

**Vainilla:** La pregunta es ¿cuándo?

**Dany:** Veo que te pareces a Amy *ríe* no sabría decirte con exactitud pero sé que cuando menos lo imaginemos ese erizo estará aquí *sonríe mientras acaricia la mejilla de Vainilla* mientras, nos dedicaremos a ser felices y cuidar de estos niños travieso

_La coneja se sonroja, en ese momento cierra los ojos, no lo piensa dos veces y se acerca lentamente al rostro de Dany para darle un beso, de repente Tails se acerca, haciendo que ambos se aparten con un sonrojo en el rostro,__el zorro no se contuvo y termino por preguntarle a Dany por lo del beso que estaban a punto de darse dejándolos en jaque_

**Dany:** *Asustado* Que sucede Tails, ¿ocurre algo?

**Tails:** ¿Ustedes se estaban besando? *Cara traviesa*

**Dany:** Eh... *Comienza a sudar y queda en silencio

_Vainilla al escuchar eso también se sonroja perdiendo la mirada en los platos_

**Tails:** *Riendo* ¿Por qué se sonrojan? no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿o tu podrás responder Vainilla? *Ríe traviesamente*

**Vainilla:** *Gritando nerviosa*Si no acabas de recoger tu desastre del laboratorio te confiscare tus herramientas por un mes

**Dany:** *Mas sonrojado* es verdad jovencito, ve a terminar tus deberes y no vengan hasta que terminen ¿de acuerdo?

**Tails:** *Ríe* Era broma, solo venia por un poco mas de jabón, bien, los dejare solos. Con su permiso *sale riendo de la cocina*

**Vainilla:** Ese zorro no va a estar quieto ahora que nos vio. ¿Dany, que vamos a hacer?

**Dany:** ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el campo?

**Vainilla:** *Respirando profundamente* vamos, nos hará bien

_Ambos salieron de casa, después caminaban por un claro de bosque, no sabían qué hacer después del incidente de Tails, por lo pronto trataban de no pensar en lo ocurrido_

**Dany:** *Toma la mano de Vainilla* Es un lindo paisaje ¿no lo crees?

**Vainilla:** Ya lo creo, es más tranquilo que en casa, oh mira *se acerca y ve un tulipán* es extraño que broten aquí, es precioso

**Dany:** Pero no tan precioso como tu mi linda conejita

_Vainilla no se contiene más y le roba un beso al perro, el cual también lo correspondió_

**Vainilla:** No podemos seguir así, hay que formalizar esto, te amo Dany pero no quiero estar escondiéndome de Tails por más tiempo

_La cara de Dany queda asombrada ante tales palabras de su conejita_

**Dany:** Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, tendremos que enfrentarnos a los chicos algún día

**Vainilla:** Entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Dany:** Tengo una idea, lleguemos normalmente y si ese zorro travieso entra no nos detendremos

**Vainilla:** Pero cariño, esa no es buena imagen para él, apenas es un niño

**Dany:** Pero tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a ello, además no creo que lo tome a mal, recuerda que él prefiere estar con sus maquinas

**Vainilla:**Bueno... *Se toma una de sus orejas mientras Dany acaricia su mejilla, ella sin verlo siente una energía cálida de sus manos y se unen en un hermoso beso*

_Ambos caminaban tranquilamente sin saber que 2 robots los perseguían a escondidas, ocultos en arbustos y espiando con telescopios_

**Decoe:** Bien, cuando te de la señal lanzas la granada ¿de acuerdo?

**Bocoe:** ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que lance la bomba?

**Decoe:** Recuerda que así lo hemos planeado, solo espero que el doctor cumpla su palabra de recompensarnos así que no mas escusas y pon mas atención

**Bocoe:** Esta bien, no tengo de otra

_Los robots continúan siguiendo a la feliz pareja a escondidas, mientras tanto Dany se percata de un olor extraño_

**Dany:** *olfatea* huele raro aquí, ¿no captas el olor Vaini?

**Vainilla:** No, no huelo nada

_Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, de pronto una granada color plata aparece frente a la pareja, cuando apenas la ven esta estalla liberando un somnífero muy potente_

**Dany:***Debilitándose* No me siento nada bien querida, comienzo a marearme

**Vainilla:**Yo me siento igual, siento que no puedo más *Cae desmayada*

**Dany:***Cae al piso mientras trata de arrastrarse hacia la coneja* ¡Vainilla! No puede ser, que me… *Queda inconsciente, su mano apenas y tocaba la mano de su amada*

**Bocoe:** Bien, ya ha quedado dormido, ahora te toca a ti cargarlo

**Decoe:** Muy bien

_Ambos robots salieron de su escondite y entre los dos trataron de cargar al Cocker Spaniel_

**Bocoe:**Este perro debe tener parásitos en el estomago, pesa demasiado

**Decoe:**Deja de quejarte y sujétalo bien

**Bocoe:***Voltea a ver a Vainilla* Oye ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la coneja?

**Decoe:**No tenemos órdenes para capturarla así que la dejaremos ahí

**Bocoe:**Mínimo deberíamos llevarla a su casa, corre peligro aquí sola

**Decoe:**Me temo que esa es mala idea, solo imagínate, si la llevamos a su casa este perro podría despertar o peor aún, podríamos ser brutalmente golpeados por esa eriza esquizofrénica, cuando se molesta golpea muy duro, será mejor no provocarla

**Bocoe:**Solo espero que no le pase nada malo, bien, entonces sigamos con el plan

_Los dos robots dejaron a Vainilla desmayada en el bosque mientras que ellos se llevaban a Dany hacia su nave, después de un largo viaje llegan al laboratorio de Eggman_

**Decoe:**Hemos vuelto doctor *Colocan al perro dentro de la habitación especial*

**Eggman:***Sonrisa malvada* Excelente trabajo, por fin mis planes darán inicio

**Bocoe:**Ahora cumpla lo que nos prometió ¿Dónde está el aceite de motor?

**Eggman:**¿Están locos? Sus deberes aun no concluyen *Les entrega una lista* Necesito que me traigan estos materiales lo más rápido posible y sin escusas

**Decoe:***Comienza a leer la lista* Un trozo de pollo, medio kilo de naranjas, dos cebollas grandes, 4 latas de tomate *baja la lista* ¿Esto para que sirve doctor?

**Eggman:***Le arrebata la lista* Esa es la lista de mi despensa *Le da otra* Esta es la correcta, ahora vayan lo más rápido posible

_Ambos robots salieron del laboratorio en busca de los materiales, después de ese incidente paso 1 hora, Dany comenzaba a despertar_

**Dany:***Aun muy débil* ¿Dónde estoy?

**Eggman:**Por fin despiertas mi estimado amigo canino *Risa malvada* Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar y a mi laboratorio

**Dany:***Despertando completamente* ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? *observa que está conectado a un aparato gigante, sus manos estaban dentro de 2 largas mangueras gruesas, su cabeza también se encontraba llena de cables conectados, alrededor del había un poderoso campo de energía* No puedo moverme ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?

**Eggman:**Lo que sucede es que serás mi nuevo conejillo de indias ¿No te encanta tu nueva jaula? *risa malvada*

**Dany:**Es verdad, tu eres ese sujeto desagradable que intento raptar a mi familia, la vez pasada te derrote muy fácil mente, y esta no será la excepción, solo obsérvame

_Dany intenta utilizar su energía pero al liberarla sintió como la maquina comenzó a absorberla rápidamente_

**Dany:***Sorprendido* ¿Qué has hecho? Maldición, mi energía

**Eggman:**Estuve estudiando tu ADN todo este tiempo, eso me ayudo a crear este magnífico artefacto *saca un control remoto* llego la hora de que conozcas la nueva máquina de combate, el robot más poderoso de todo este planeta, saluda a "_Metal Dany"_o también F-180 *presiona el botón y el robot enciende apareciendo frente a Eggman*

**Dany:**¿Creaste un robot con apariencia similar a la mía? Si que eres original eh…

**Eggman:**Claro que es original, ahora veras cual es una de sus grandes cualidades

_Eggman da un chasquido con sus dedos y la maquina donde está conectado el perro comienza a forzarlo a expulsar su energía de una manera devastadora, haciendo que Dany gritara de dolor, mientras que toda esa energía robada era transferida a F-180 haciéndolo cada vez más poderoso_

**Dany:***Tratando de soportar las fuertes descargas eléctricas* No te saldrás con la tuya maldito bigotón, cometiste un error al haber manipulado mi energía *sonríe*

**Eggman:**Tu no conoces las grandes habilidades que poseo, soy el más grande científico y el más inteligente de todo este mundo, ahora si me disculpas F-180 y un servidor tienen que ir a visitar a los habitantes de Mobius, *Sirve un poco de agua y la deja en una mesa* Aquí te dejare este vaso con agua por si te da sed *Comienza a reír*

**Dany:***Comenzando a desmayarse* No te saldrás con la tu….ya…. *Quedó totalmente inconsciente mientras la maquina seguía absorbiendo su energía*

_Eggman salió del laboratorio, subió a su nave y comenzó a volar hacia la primera ciudad más cercana, F-180 sacó unos propulsores de su espalda y voló detrás de Eggman, al llegar a la primer ciudad todos los habitantes miraban aterrados hacia arriba mientras Eggman sacaba un altavoz_

**Eggman:**Buenos días habitantes de la ciudad, el día de hoy he venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece, así que es su obligación arrodillarse ante mi o si no sufrirán las consecuencias

**Habitantes:***Gritando* Largo de aquí gordo asqueroso, de ninguna manera permitiremos que conquistes nuestra ciudad y menos que interfieras en nuestras pacificas vidas, así que largo de aquí *Comenzaron a lanzar rocas, latas de refresco, botellas y verduras*

**Eggman:**Creo que no fui muy claro con mi mensaje, muy bien, entonces mi buen amigo F-180 les explicara con manzanas en qué consiste mi plan *Voltea a ver al robot* Vamos F-180, muéstrales esas lecciones

_El robot comenzó a volar sobre la ciudad, de las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a salir bolas de energía las cuales comenzaron a destruir todos los edificios de la ciudad, haciendo que los habitantes corrieran por todos lados tratando de escapar, algunos fueron enterrados entre los escombros de los edificios y otros heridos por los ataques directos de la energía del robot_

**Eggman:***Risa malvada* Esto solo es un pequeño aperitivo, ahora preguntare nuevamente ¿Se arrodillaran ante su amo el doctor Eggman? O sea yo

_Los habitantes sobrevivientes no tuvieron otra opción y uno a uno se arrodillo ante Eggman_

**Eggman:**¿Lo ven? Todo es más fácil si cooperan, ahora quiero que reconstruyan esta ciudad con unos cambios en los diseños de los edificios y yo seré su nuevo gobernante, claro, si es que no quieren morir en manos de mi gran amigo *Vuelve a reír malvadamente*

_El robot nuevamente volvió a sobrevolar el lugar y termino por destruir todo el resto de la ciudad._

_A lo lejos en Angel Island, Knuckles observa que a lo lejos hay demasiado humo negro_

**Knuckles:**¿Ahora que está pasando allá? Veo que ese fastidioso de Sonic aun no vuelve, ni hablar, tendré que investigar por mi propia cuenta, solo espero que ese gordinflón odioso no robe mi esmeralda

**Voz:**No te preocupes guapo, yo la cuidare por ti *risa*

**Knuckles:***Voltea* ¿Qué haces aquí tonta murciélago? Creo que no entiendes que no me agrada tu presencia

**Rouge:**Gracias por tu cordial bienvenida *ríe* solo vine de visita y también ver si no se te ofrece algo

**Knuckles:**Patrañas, no necesito de tu compasión, así que ya puedes largarte de aquí

**Rouge:**Yo no hablo contigo equidna cabeza hueca, mas bien, hablaba con esta enorme y preciosa joya

**Knuckles:**Estas loca de remate, por cierto ¿Tú eres la causante de todo el humo de allá? *Señala las explosiones a lo lejos*

**Rouge:**Me temo que no, en fin, creo que me llevare esta hermosura

_Knuckles se lanza hacia el murciélago cayendo encima de ella a un lado de la esmeralda_

**Knuckles:**Que te quede bien claro chica murciélago, nunca vuelvas a tocar esta gema sagrada si no quieres salir herida *Saca unas esposas y encadena su muñeca junto con la de Rouge* ahora vendrás conmigo para investigar ese suceso y no es una sugerencia

**Rouge:**Que romántico, hasta que por fin decides raptarme querido, ya te estabas tardando *ríe*

**Knuckles:***Ruborizado* Cállate, solo te encadene para que no toques la esmeralda maestra, ahora date prisa, tenemos que investigar que paso allá

**Rouge:**A mí no me engañas, tú estas enamorado de mí, ¿Por qué no lo admites ya?

**Knuckles:***Gritando* Cállate ya mujer odiosa, vamos, camina *vuelve a ruborizarse*

**Rouge:**Eso pensé *ríe* está bien, vamos a investigar

_Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el desastre, al llegar ahí notan que toda la ciudad está completamente destruida, en seguida ven a un habitante herido, Knuckles trata de ayudarlo mientras pregunta_

**Knuckles:**¿Qué ocurrió aquí, que significa todo esto?

**Habitante:**Knuckles, gracias al cielo que eres tú, Eggman tiene otro robot, es demasiado poderoso, destruyo el lugar en cuestión de minutos

**Knuckles:**¿Nuevo robot? Ese gordo nunca cambiara, dime ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

**Habitante:***tose* Vi que se dirigía hacia otra ciudad que está cerca de aquí, por favor tienes que encontrar a Sonic y ayudarnos a derrotar a ese malvado

**Knuckles:***acuesta a la persona con cuidado* No necesitamos a ese bueno para nada, conmigo es más que suficiente, bien, te agradezco la información *Jala a Rouge* Camina tortuga

**Rouge:**Que rudo eres pequeño *ríe, posteriormente se pone seria* ¿Tu que supones que esté pasando? Es raro que un robot de Eggman destruya una ciudad completa en minutos

**Knuckles:**No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que destruiré ese robot y le arrancare esos bigotes horribles a ese gordo con mis propias manos *ríe* nada me dará mas satisfacción que eso

**Rouge:**Sabes, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, algo no me deja estar tranquila

**Knuckles:**¿Ahora resulta que eres una cobarde? Eso es raro en ti

**Rouge:**No es eso, lo que sucede es que siento una gran desesperación dentro de mi pecho

**Knuckles:***Burlándose* entonces debes tener doble desesperación, ya que con eso que tienes dentro de ese corazón rosa todo puede caber *ríe*

**Rouge:***Golpea a Knuckles en la cabeza* No juegues en un momento así *se ruboriza* ¡tonto!

_Mientras Knuckles y Rouge seguían investigando, una perrita a lo lejos de ese lugar, dentro de un laboratorio estaba a punto de terminar su gran proyecto_

**Laisha:**Solo faltan unos ajustes mas y estará listo *Teclea unos comandos en su computadora, al terminar presiona "enter"* Lo he conseguido, por fin he terminado mi obra de arte *se levanta de su silla y se dirige a una camilla* bien amigo, llego la hora de despertar *toma un control remoto y presiona un botón*

_En aquella camilla se encontraba un robot color azul oscuro, cuando Laisha presiono el botón, el robot abrió los ojos lentamente_

**Robot:**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

**Laisha:**Veo que al fin estas mejor, me costó mucho trabajo reconstruirte pero por fin estarás bien

**Robot:**¿Reconstruirme? No entiendo

**Laisha:**Veras, vino un amigo azul y trajo tu cuerpo en una caja hecho pedazos, al parecer sufriste alguna explosión, no fue fácil ya que algunos componentes quedaron completamente inservibles pero gracias a mi inteligencia por fin pude reconstruirte *sonríe* me da gusto que estés bien

**Robot:**Muchas gracias supongo, no recuerdo nada, lo último que aparece en mi memoria es una luz que se acerca a mí rápidamente

**Laisha:**Tu memoria fue dañada pero la pude restaurar, tus pensamientos poco a poco se irán restaurando, no te preocupes…. Bokkun

**Robot:**¿Como supiste mi nombre?

**Laisha:**Fue sencillo, en el componente de tu memoria esta tu nombre grabado, así que supuse que así te llamabas

**Bokkun:**Entiendo, pero dime algo ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?

**Laisha:**Han pasado 2 meses, como te dije, un amigo azul te trajo

**Bokkun:**Entiendo *se levanta de la camilla y le da la mano a Laisha* Muchas gracias por reconstruirme señorita…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Laisha:**Mi nombre es Laisha, Laisha la maltés, fue un placer repararte, la tecnología es mi vida y mi pasión

**Bokkun:**Puedo darme cuenta de ello, bueno, tengo que retirarme

**Laisha:** ¿A dónde iras?

**Bokkun:**Debo visitar a algunos amigos, nuevamente te agradezco la reparación *Sale del laboratorio*

**Laisha:**Es verdad, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a mi amigo el zorrito, creo que también iré a visitarlo…

_Laisha salió de su laboratorio rumbo a casa de Vainilla._

_Las cosas se ponían muy difíciles, Eggman continuo cometiendo desgracias con ayuda de F-180, cientos de personas terminaron heridas ante tal acontecimiento, Knuckles y Rouge seguían caminando por el bosque en busca de Eggman. Vainilla aun seguía inconsciente en el bosque sin saber absolutamente nada de los acontecimientos. Dany al igual que Vainilla quedo inconsciente mientras que la maquina seguía absorbiendo su energía para transferirla a F-180._

_¿Qué sucederá con Eggman y el robot? ¿Knuckles será capaz de detenerlos a tiempo? ¿Vainilla podrá encontrar a Dany? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Qué quiso decir Laisha con "Un amigo azul"? ¿A caso Sonic ha vuelto?_


	9. ¡Sonic vuelve! La ultima esperanza

_Después de que F-180 destruyo gran parte de la ciudad, Eggman decidió ir a atacar a otra ciudad que se encontraba a 30 kilómetros de distancia, mientras avanzaban F-180 arrojaba energía a cualquier forma de vida que se atravesaba en su camino, solo dejando heridas a algunas criaturas y algunos árboles destruidos_

**Eggman:**Oye F-180, debes calmarte, si destruyes todo el mundo entonces no tendré nada para gobernar, se un poco mas paciente

**F-180:**A la orden doctor *Cierra sus cañones*

**Eggman:**La próxima ciudad debe estar cerca de aquí, gracias al humo que dejaste por los disparos es difícil apreciar el paisaje *Saca un telescopio* Pero que veo *sonríe* es excelente, la ciudad está cerca de aquí, vayamos a visitar a tus nuevos amigos *risa malvada*

_Eggman y F-180 avanzaban rápidamente, mientras tanto Knuckles y Rouge seguían caminando por el bosque hasta toparse con el bosque destruido_

**Knuckles:**Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, todo el bosque ha sido destruido

**Rouge:**Eso no es todo cariño, observa allá *Señala a la derecha* hay animales heridos ahí, al parecer son 10

**Knuckles:**Esta vez Eggman se pasó de la raya, no es justo que las criaturas del bosque paguen por sus tonterías

**Rouge:**¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por los animales?

**Knuckles:**¡Cállate! Eso no te importa, andando, tenemos que encontrar a ese gordinflón odioso

**Rouge:**Después de todo tienes corazón *ríe* eso quiere decir que también estas enamorado de mi

**Knuckles:***Sonrojado* Déjame en paz murciélago odiosa, solo dame una razón por la cual debo enamorarme de una ladrona barata como tu

**Rouge:**Querido, soy la única chica en tu aburrida vida de guardián, admítelo, te encanta estar cerca de mi *Muestra su sexy figura* nadie se resiste a mis encantos

**Knuckles:***vuelve a sonrojarse* Basta, me tienes arto *la jala con las esposas* sigamos caminando, urge detener al gordo, quizás el te desaparezca de este mundo para que dejes de molestarme

**Rouge:**Di lo que quieras equidna gruñón, yo se que en el fondo deseas esto *toca sus pechos* pero tendrás que ganártelo *ríe pícaramente* sigamos caminando

**Knuckles:***Se ruboriza más* ¡Te odio! *Camina ignorando a Rouge mientras se sigue ruborizando mientras piensa* (fuera, déjenme en paz espíritus de la lujuria, yo soy un noble guardián y no perderé mi cordura por un par de pechos, unos pechos deliciosos que me gustaría tener en mis manos, y esa figura de diosa en…. Que demonios estoy pensando, son tonterías)

_Siguieron caminando por todo el bosque, contemplando los arboles destruidos y los animales heridos._

_Por otro lado, Laisha llega a casa de Vainilla para visitar a Tails y sus amigos, al llegar nota que Tails está sentado en una roca afuera de la casa_

**Laisha:**Hola amigo de dos colas ¿Por qué estas triste?

**Tails:**Hola Laisha, lo que sucede es que hace unas horas destruí el laboratorio, no entiendo que fue lo que me salió mal, todo iba perfecto pero una chispa callo en el tanque del Tornado haciendo explotar todo

**Laisha:***Acaricia su cabeza* No te preocupes, afortunadamente saliste sano y salvo, eso debería alegrarte, por suerte solo se perdieron cosas materiales

**Tails:**¿No lo entiendes? Tarde casi 8 meses en construir ese laboratorio nuevo y el nuevo Tornado, dedique mucho tiempo a ello sacrificando horas familiares para que en solo 2 minutos todo quedara destruido, soy un desastre

**Laisha:**No digas eso pequeño *toma la mano de Tails* eres un gran científico, recuerda que de los fracasos siempre se aprende *Jala al zorro y se dirige al laboratorio destruido* Yo te ayudare a encontrar la causa de la explosión

**Tails:**Déjalo así, no tiene caso, mejor regresemos

**Laisha:**Vamos, no digas esas cosas, tal vez podamos rescatar el laboratorio

_En ese momento, Cream entra al laboratorio en busca del pequeño zorro_

**Cream:**Tails ¿estás aquí?

_Cuando rodea el avión, nota que el zorro esta platicando con Laisha, dicha escena le incomodo demasiado al grado de ponerse triste, Tails nota la presencia de Cream_

**Tails:**Hola Cream ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

**Laisha:***se acerca a la conejita y se agacha para verla a la cara* ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? Te noto un poco triste ¿Estás bien?

**Cream:***Mirando desinteresadamente a Laisha* Solo venia por *buscaba algo en el suelo hasta encontrar un pedazo de papel* Solo venia por ese papel, tengo que irme *sale corriendo*

**Laisha:**¿Qué le ocurre a tu amiga?

**Tails:**No lo sé, probablemente extraña a Vainilla, a decir verdad creo que ya han tardado demasiado

**Laisha:**Calma pequeño, ya llegara, bien, entonces analizare tu avión si no te molesta

**Tails:**Adelante amiga, mientras yo terminare de recoger este desastre

_La conejita al entrar a la casa sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos hasta derramar pequeñas lagrimas_

**Cream:**¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me dolió mucho ver a Tails con la señorita Laisha? se supone que es amiga mía, ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no era así ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme a Tails de la mente?

_La coneja corre hacia su habitación, 2 minutos después Amy llega con una bolsa de papel con distintos víveres para despensa_

**Amy:***Limpiándose el sudor de la frente* Que cansancio pero que buenas ofertas he encontrado *Sonríe y se dirige a la cocina* Esa conejita, le dije que lavara los platos, seguramente se fue a jugar con Tails, ni hablar, primero me daré una ducha y después terminare los quehaceres

_Deja la bolsa en la cocina y en seguida se dirige hacia la habitación, al entrar nota que Cream está recostada en la cama llorando_

**Amy:***acaricia a Cream* ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña, por qué lloras?

**Cream:**Tails no me hace caso *Continua boca abajo*

**Amy:**¿Tails? Es extraño, siempre los veo juntos, ya veo, así que ese zorro te interesa

**Cream:**A quien quiero engañar, me gusta Tails, solo que hace un momento lo vi platicando muy a gusto con la señorita Laisha

**Amy:**Con que de eso se trataba *sonríe* mi pequeña hermanita esta celosa ¡que ternura! *se acuesta y la abraza* calma pequeña, no debes llorar por eso, además dudo que Laisha esté interesada en tu zorro

**Cream:**¿Tú crees eso? *limpiándose las lagrimas*

**Amy:**Así es, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa solo por verlos platicar, recuerda, Laisha es muy buena amiga de todos

**Cream:**Es cierto *abraza a la eriza* Muchas gracias por consolarme Amy, te quiero mucho

**Amy:**No tienes nada que agradecer, es más, ponte hermosa por que saldremos a caminar al bosque

**Cream:**Claro, muero de ganas por oler flores…

_Mientras tanto, Eggman llega a la nueva ciudad, los habitantes al verlo huyen despavoridos mientras varias alarmas suenan, después la policía y el ejercito aparece con tanques de guerra y aviones militares mientras el coronel de las fuerzas armadas grita con un altavoz_

**Coronel:**Doctor Eggman, será mejor que se entregue y no ponga resistencia, de lo contrario comenzaremos el ataque

**Eggman:**Que dulce de su parte recibirme con sus cochecitos alegóricos ¿pero serán rivales para F-180?

**Coronel:**Si no se entrega abriremos fuego, hágalo rápidamente

**Eggman:**No, no lo abran porque si lo hacen podrán quemarse, ustedes no tienen control sobre sus armas, en lugar de decir tonterías mejor deme la llave de la ciudad

**Coronel:**No diga tonterías, como se resiste a entregarse entonces comenzaremos el ataque *da la señal a los tanques para atacar* Vamos, abran fuego

_Los tanques comenzaron a disparar hacia la nave de Eggman, pero F-180 apareció y con un campo de fuerza detuvo todas las bombas, haciendo que cayeran de regreso hacia los mismos tanques haciéndolos estallar, desde arriba los aviones comenzaron a disparar hacia el robot pero este lanzo una bola grande de energía haciendo estallar a todos rápidamente, el ejercito al ver dicha acción llamaron refuerzos, después mas aviones aparecieron disparando hacia Eggman y F-180_

**Eggman:***sonríe: Estos pájaros metálicos si que son una plaga, les enseñaremos como se hace un verdadero ataque *señala* Vamos F-180, acaba con todo, utiliza la energía del perro para destruir todo

_F-180 comenzó a reunir toda la energía posible, posteriormente alzo sus brazos y comenzó a crear una bola gigante de energía color rojo, una bola que pinto el cielo del mismo color, después de terminar lanzo la energía hacia la ciudad, al tocar el suelo todo estallo destruyendo todo a su paso, los tanques de guerra terminaron pulverizados, el ejercito desgraciadamente fue destruido. Debido a la enorme explosión, las ráfagas de viento superaban los 400 km/h haciendo que los aviones salieran volando explotando al final, la nave de Eggman también fue afectada por la onda expansiva haciéndolo volar por un momento hasta recuperar el control._

_Cerca de ahí Knuckles y Rouge notaron la onda expansiva, la cual lanzo a ambos hacia un árbol, Knuckles choco con la espalda y Rouge quedo encima de él quedando frente a frente, la ráfaga de aire era tan fuerte que Rouge parecía presionar el cuerpo de Knuckles_

**Knuckles:***Tratando de cubrir sus ojos* ¿Qué estás haciendo? Quita esas dos bolas de mi cuerpo

**Rouge:***Golpea en la cabeza a Knuckles* ¡Eres un idiota! *se ruboriza* maldito pervertido

**Knuckles:**¿Por qué este aire es tan fuerte? me es imposible zafarme de aquí

**Rouge:**Tal vez fue una explosión nuclear *mira fijamente a los ojos de Knuckles* quizá sea….

**Knuckles:***Mirando profundamente los ojos de Rouge* Probablemente….

_Ambos acercaban sus caras lentamente, a estar a un centímetro el viento se calma, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo_

**Knuckles:***Ruborizado con Rouge encima de él* Quítate de aquí *Avienta a la murciélago* me asfixias

**Rouge:***Ríe* Eres un tonto, en fin, sigamos caminando

_Ambos siguieron caminando, mientras tanto, en el lugar de la explosión no quedo absolutamente nada más que un enorme cráter en el suelo de 100 metros de diámetro, F-180 estaba flotando por encima del cráter, posteriormente llega Eggman con una montañita de tierra en su cabeza_

**Eggman:**Si que te pasaste esta vez, creo que no programe bien a este robot para mantener un control sobre su energía, me sorprende que ese perro pueda controlar todo eso, en fin, creo que buscare otra ciudad

_Justo cuando deciden moverse, Knuckles y Rouge llegan al lugar mirando a Eggman_

**Knuckles:***Gritando* Maldito gordinflón, no huyas cobarde

**Eggman:***Ríe* pero que veo aquí, es mi gran amigo Knuckles, dime ¿Haz cuidado bien mi esmeralda maestra?

**Knuckles:**Cállate ¿Qué no vez que tu aliento apesta? *Observa el enorme cráter en el suelo* ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Qué paso con la ciudad que estaba aquí?

**Eggman:**Digamos que se volvió microscópica, reducida al tamaño de un grano de polvo *risa malvada* pero tenemos un hermoso cráter en el lugar ¿No te encanta?

**Knuckles:**Eres un ser despreciable, las personas de la ciudad no tenían la culpa de tus tonterías

**Rouge:***Mira hacia arriba* Mira arriba, al parecer ese robot fue el culpable de esto

**Knuckles:***Mira hacia arriba* Es verdad, es el robot que me dijo el aldeano, no se ve tan poderoso, no me asusta

**Eggman:**¿Quieres comprobar si en verdad no es peligroso?

**Knuckles:***Sonrisa* Dudo que esa chatarra pueda mantener una batalla contra mi *Saca la llave de las esposas y se libera de Rouge* Aléjate de aquí Rouge, este no es tu asunto así que no te metas

**Rouge:**Yo que tu no me involucraba en esto, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

**Knuckles:**Tú que sabes, solo eres una ladrona, no digas tonterías y aléjate, después te tragaras tus palabras al ver ese robot destruido

**Rouge:**Equidna estúpido, en fin, si sales herido no esperes a que te ayude

**Eggman:**Basta de peleas entre ustedes *Mira al robot* Vamos F-180, demuéstrale a este equidna terco como debe ser una pelea

_El robot baja a gran velocidad colocándose frente a Knuckles, después su computadora analizaba su cuerpo y sus posibles ataques_

**Knuckles:**Vamos chatarra, no tengo todo el día

_El robot camino lentamente hacia Knuckles, el solo miraba y comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que decidió lanzarse al ataque_

**Knuckles:**Te demostrare quien es el mejor así que prepárate a ser destruido

_Knuckles lanzo varios golpes hacia la cara del robot pero este esquivaba los ataques con gran velocidad, posteriormente de un solo golpe lanza al equidna a 5 metros del lugar haciendo que cayera al piso_

**Knuckles:***Sobándose* Ese golpe me dolió, no entiendo, con un solo golpe me lanzo hasta acá, seguiré intentando, no te saldrás con la tuya

_Nuevamente el equidna corrió hacia el robot y lanzo una serie de golpes a gran velocidad, el robot simplemente paraba los golpes a la misma velocidad de los golpes de Knuckles, nuevamente le da un golpe en la nariz haciendo que esta le sangrara_

**Knuckles:***Sujetándose la nariz y limpiándose la sangre* Maldito robot, pagaras por esto

**Eggman:**No te esfuerces demasiado amigo, nunca podrás vencer a esta máquina, no estás a su nivel, pertenece a otra dimensión *risa malvada*

**Knuckles:**Ya verás que destruiré a esta chatarra

_Vuelve a lanzarse hacia el robot, esta vez realiza el spin dash de Sonic y logra golpear al robot haciendo que retroceda 5 pasos, el robot se estabiliza y vuela a gran velocidad golpeando fuertemente al equidna en el estomago, el golpe fue de gran magnitud, Knuckles voló 100 metros cayendo al fondo del cráter_

**Knuckles:***Tirado en el piso sosteniendo su estomago* Este maldito robot *tose* ¿De dónde obtiene tanta fuerza?

**Eggman:**¿Te das cuenta que no eres rival para F-180? Mejor date por vencido si no quieres ser eliminado

**Knuckles:**Un guerrero honorable jamás renuncia a una batalla *se levanta poco a poco hasta ponerse de pie* Vamos robot idiota, te daré tu merecido

_Esta vez el robot estiro un brazo y comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de energía, Knuckles con dificultad esquivaba las bolas, pero algunas lograron tocarlo, una de ellas estallo en uno de sus hombros haciendo que quedara inmóvil_

**Knuckles:**Maldito, *Sostiene su hombro, al sostenerlo un chorro de sangre fluye* ese golpe si me dolió

**Eggman:**Que pasa ¿ya te cansaste? Pero si esto es solo el calentamiento, no puede ser posible que el gran guardián de la esmeralda maestra este siendo brutalmente golpeado por una maquina, que decepción

**Rouge:***aterrada* Vamos Knuckles, no te des por vencido, yo entrare para ayudarte

**Knuckles:***Saliendo del cráter lentamente sosteniendo su brazo* Te dije que no te metas en esto, esta es mi batalla y saldre victorioso de ella

_Knuckles vuelve a atacar al robot, esta vez lanzando patadas, el robot de nuevo las detuvo con sus brazos fácilmente, después ataca a Knuckles con una serie de golpes en la cara haciendo que el equidna quedara más golpeado y herido, al terminar los golpes Knuckles se tira al suelo, de la nariz y de la boca salía demasiada sangre, ya no tenía más energía para moverse_

**Knuckles:***Tratando de no cerrar los ojos* no es posible que este sujeto me este dando una golpiza, ya no puedo más *mira a Eggman* ¿Qué esperas? Mátame ya

**Rouge:***Acercándose a Knuckles, llegando toma sus manos* Por favor, ya deja de luchar, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo, yo te reemplazare en la batalla

**Knuckles:**Eres necia, te dije que te fueras de aquí, no podrás contra él, solo terminaras muerta

**Rouge:***derramando lagrimas* No me importa, prefiero morir que tener una vida aburrida sin ti, porque si tu no estás yo…. Yo….

**Eggman:**Que escena tan tierna, tan tierna que me da asco, vamos F-180, termina de una vez con ese sujeto engreído, sin él, podre utilizar la esmeralda principal

_El robot coloco su brazo apuntando a Knuckles, Rouge al ver al robot se coloca frente a él protegiendo al equidna_

**Rouge:**Si quieres llegar a él, primero tendrás que luchar conmigo

**Eggman:**Rouge, no te recomiendo que interfieras en esto, no me gustaría que esa linda cara quede destrozada

**Rouge:**La belleza no me importa si no está este gruñón conmigo así que no dejare que le hagas daño

**Eggman:**Bien, como gustes, F-180, ya sabes qué hacer

_El robot preparo el ataque, una bola amarilla comenzó a crecer delante de su mano, cuando el robot lanza la bola de energía algo se interpone entre Rouge y la energía, haciendo que nuevamente haya una enorme explosión y que grandes ráfagas de viento salieran del lugar, haciendo volar a Rouge y a Knuckles hacia el cráter_

**Eggman:***Tosiendo y protegiéndose del aire*Si que fue una gran explosión, al menos esos dos fueron derrotados *sonrisa* por fin, la esmeralda principal es mía

**Voz:**No estés tan seguro bigotes de brocha

**Eggman:***Buscando la voz* Esa voz, la he escuchado de vez en cuando

**Voz:**Tu no cambias gordinflón ¿Cuántas veces tienes que ser derrotado para quedar quieto?

**Eggman:**Imposible, esa voz es de….

_Mientras la batalla seguía, Vainilla despertaba de aquel sueño tan pesado que causo el somnífero_

**Vainilla:**¿Dónde estoy? *Levantándose poco a poco sosteniendo su cabeza* Mi cabeza me duele un poco, Dany cariño ¿estás bien?

_La coneja comienza a buscar a los lados y nota que Dany no se encuentra con ella, al ver la ausencia de su amado comenzó a asustarse_

**Vainilla:***Gritando* Dany, corazón ¿Dónde estás? *Corriendo a los al rededores* ¿Dónde estás cariño? Háblame por favor donde quiera que estés *se detiene* tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, lo último que recuerdo es que aparecieron los robots de Eggman, quizá el este involucrado en esto, tendré que ir por Tails para buscar

_Después de un largo rato de caminar, Vainilla por fin logra llegar a casa dirigiéndose rápidamente al laboratorio_

**Vainilla:**¿Tails estás aquí?

**Tails:***desde abajo del avión* Estoy acá abajo Vainilla ¿Qué pasa? te noto fatigada

**Vainilla:***Comienza a llorar* Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a Dany, los robots de Eggman lo han capturado

**Tails:***Saliendo rápidamente del avión* ¿Qué has dicho? Tenemos que buscarlo rápidamente

**Laisha:***Saliendo desde arriba del avión* Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo, lo bueno es que encontré el problema del avión *le muestra unos cables rotos a Tails* si los uno aquí es probable que podamos echarlo a andar

_Amy y Cream quienes ya habían regresado de su caminata entran al laboratorio y se dan cuenta del llanto de Vainilla, Amy corre inmediatamente a abrazarla_

**Amy:**¿Qué pasa madre, por qué lloras? ¿Qué ocurre, te hizo algo Dany?

**Tails:**Al parecer Eggman lo capturo, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto

**Laisha:***Arrancando el motor del avión* Listo, podemos irnos inmediatamente

**Amy:**Bien, yo iré con ustedes, ese gordo lo pagara

**Vainilla:**No pequeña, ustedes quédense aquí a esperar noticias, con nosotros tres basta

**Cream:***Tono serio* ¿La señorita Laisha va a ir?

**Tails:**Así es Cream, solo ella sabe cómo opera el avión en estas condiciones

**Amy:***Sostiene la muñeca de Cream y le dice "no con la cabeza* Sera mejor que nosotras nos quedemos aquí, todo saldrá bien

**Vainilla:**Por favor Amy, no salgan de casa para nada, prometo volver pronto

_Todos abordaron el avión y salieron inmediatamente de la casa, Amy y Cream solo se abrazaron y miraron hacia arriba. Regresando a la batalla, Eggman no podía creer la presencia de aquel individuo, solo lo miraba sorprendido_

**Eggman:**Hasta que decides aparecer ¡SONIC EL ERIZO! *sonríe*

_Efectivamente, se trataba de Sonic, quien se había ausentado por más de 8 meses sin dejar rastros de su paradero, vestía una chaqueta de color negro, detrás cargaba una mochila grande y arriba de ella portaba un paraguas color rojo mientras que en su cabeza traía un sombrero al estilo chino, su pelaje se mostraba más oscuro de lo normal, por motivo de exceso de suciedad_

**Sonic:**Es bueno volver a casa *se estira* ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía en grande y que mejor que jugar con mi archienemigo *sonríe y se frota debajo de su nariz con su dedo índice* te extrañe bigotón

**Eggman:**Pues esta vez te llevaras una gran sorpresa, este robot que ves arriba de mi es mi última creación capaz de manejar energía muy poderosa la cual supera la energía de las 7 esmeraldas caos juntas ¿Quieres probar?

**Sonic:**Eso suena interesante, vamos gordinflón

**Knuckles:***Caminando con ayuda de Rouge* Espera erizo, no sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar

**Sonic:***Mira a Knuckles* Veo que te fue muy mal peleando con el robot *Sonríe* no te preocupes amigo mío, parte del tiempo que estuve ausente incremente mis habilidades, sobre todo mi velocidad, tengo varios ases bajo la manga

**Knuckles:**Solo espero que en verdad te ayuden, ese pedazo de chatarra en verdad es poderoso, hizo añicos una ciudad en cuestión de segundos ¿Crees tener la fuerza necesaria para lidiar con eso?

**Sonic:**Tal vez no, pero quiero correr el riesgo

**Rouge:**Solo ten cuidado, recuerda que alguien te ha esperado por mucho tiempo

**Sonic:**¿A si? Pobre Tails, prometo ganar esta batalla para tener una semana entera conviviendo con mi hermanito, lo extrañe mucho

**Rouge:***Cae al piso sorprendida* Que tonto eres, yo me refería a….

**Eggman:***interrumpiendo* Basta de tonterías. Vamos F-180, muéstrale a este costal de pulgas azul quien es el más fuerte de este mundo

**Sonic:***Aparta a Rouge* Luego hablamos *Corre hacia Eggman* Vamos bigotes de brocha, te estoy esperando

_El robot se lanzo hacia Sonic, bajando a una gran velocidad, al tratar de darle una patada Sonic lo esquiva fácilmente, el robot nuevamente vuela hacia Sonic tratando de golpearlo pero sus ataques eran fácilmente esquivados por el erizo_

**Sonic:***golpeándose el trasero* Vamos amiguito metálico, pégame aquí *risa burlona*

_El robot siguió a Sonic, cuando este prepara un ataque el erizo lo golpea con un spin dash lanzándolo 7 metros adelante, después el robot logra estabilizarse, esta vez prepara uno de sus cañones del brazo y lanza varias bolas de energía que el erizo esquivo con mucha facilidad, cada movimiento que hacia lo hacía con motivo de burla, en un movimiento imito un baile ruso, en otro movimiento un paso de ballet, en otro apareció recostado sosteniendo una revista y con un vaso de jugo hasta que el robot decidió cambiar de ataque_

**Sonic:***Mira el humo de atrás* Si que le pones empeño a la batalla *Sonríe* si es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces no podrás vencerme, creo que ahora es mi turno

_Nuevamente Sonic prepara su ataque spin dash y logra golpear nuevamente al robot, esta vez mandándolo más lejos, el robot vuelve a estabilizarse pero esta vez quedo parado en ese lugar sin moverse, Sonic al ver ese movimiento tuvo una ligera sospecha_

**Sonic:**Es extraño que este sujeto se quede quieto, algo debe tramar

**Eggman:***Riendo* Que ingenuo eres, se nota que estas subestimando a mi creación

**Sonic:***Ríe* es obvio que esa chatarra no está peleando en serio, si Knuckles dice que destruyo una ciudad en segundos eso significa que solo está utilizando una mínima parte de su energía, lo que quiero es que me muestre su verdadera identidad

**Eggman:**Si eso es lo que deseas *Chasquido de sus dedos* prepárate a ser eliminado

_El Robot al escuchar el chasquido se acerco a Sonic a gran velocidad, esta vez dándole un golpe con éxito, Sonic solo volteo su rostro a un lado al recibir el fuerte golpe, al mismo tiempo dio 3 pasos hacia atrás_

**Sonic:**Ya veo *Voltea y vuelve a tocarse la nariz* así que esta es tu fuerza, no peleas nada mal

_El Robot vuelve a atacar a Sonic a gran velocidad, esta vez Sonic trataba de golpearlo, por 2 minutos fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, golpe tras golpe por parte de ambos hasta que el robot incrementa la velocidad dándole una fuerte patada al erizo la cual lo hizo arrastrarse 100 metros_

**Sonic:**Esta batalla es emocionante *Escupe la sangre que tenía en la boca* ya tenía mucho que no me ejercitaba de esta manera, bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de incrementar mi fuerza *se quita la mochila, la cual pesaba cerca de 500 kg* bien, me siento un poco más ligero

**Eggman***se sorprende al ver lo pesada que era la mochila* Dime algo erizo ¿Esa mochila cuánto pesa?

**Sonic:***Pensando* veamos… creo que…. No no pesa eso…. ¡Ya se! Pesa 500 kg ¿Por qué la pregunta?

**Eggman:***Sorprendido* ¿500 kg? Si que estás loco

**Sonic:***Haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento* bien, te demostrare para qué sirve la mochila pesada

_El erizo en milésimas de segundo llego hacia el robot regresándole los mismos ataques, esta vez a una velocidad superior dejando abolladuras y grietas en la superficie metálica del cuerpo y de la cabeza del robot, después una patada lo hizo caer en el cráter donde cayó Knuckles_

**Knuckles:***Ojos y boca abiertos* Sonic ha incrementado su fuerza y velocidad, demonios, ese sujeto me ha superado

**Rouge:**Veo que te ha superado por mucho, tu a comparación eres un perezoso

**Knuckles:**_Cállate_, murciélago fastidiosa

_El robot sale del cráter volando a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia Sonic, mientras estaba en el aire comenzó a lanzarle bolas de energía, esta vez mucho más rápido. Sonic esquivaba las bolas fácilmente, sin darse cuenta una bola llego por la espalda haciendo que todo estallara con gran magnitud, el erizo simplemente salió volando cayendo dentro del cráter y con una quemadura de 3er grado en el hombro derecho_

**Sonic:**Ese golpe me dolió *Se tira al piso* este robot sí que sabe dar batalla *sonríe* esto comienza a entrar en calor *trata de ponerse de pie tocándose el hombro* esa explosión lesiono mi hombro y rompió mi chaqueta, en fin, me la quitare

_El robot sobrevoló el cráter buscando a Sonic, al localizarlo nuevamente comenzó a lanzarle más bolas de energía, Sonic por otro lado rápidamente se deshizo de su chaqueta de 200 kg y su sombrero de 150 kg y con un Spin Dash subió hasta donde estaba el robot y logro darle otro golpe haciéndolo caer más adelante del cráter_

**Eggman:**No puedo creer que ese erizo nos esté dando problemas, que esperas F-180 deja de jugar y acaba con este animal inmediatamente

**Sonic:**Vamos Eggman, no seas aguafiestas ¿Cuál es la prisa por acabar con la batalla? ¿No ves que me estoy divirtiendo con tu juguete?

**Eggman:**Esto no es un juego para mi erizo sarnoso, esta batalla representa todo para mi, todas las humillaciones que recibí de tu parte deben ser castigadas y F-180 posee esa cualidad, solo observa lo que puede hacer *saca un control remoto y presiona un enorme botón rojo* Vamos F-180, muéstrale a mi amigo azul lo que puedes hacer

_El robot nuevamente subió y quedo flotando arriba de Sonic y Eggman, después un aura de energía comenzó a rodear al robot y posteriormente una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que Sonic caiga al suelo, después al levantarse trata de sostenerse con un árbol que estaba cerca, demasiada energía salía del pequeño robot a tal grado de observar rayos de electricidad a su alrededor, el cielo comenzó a relampaguear y al mismo tiempo algunos rayos cayeron alrededor del bosque incendiando algunos árboles y pastizales. Knuckles y Rouge no pudieron sostenerse y salieron volando, Knuckles volvió a caer al cráter y Rouge choco con otro árbol. Después de este acontecimiento la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente, Eggman simplemente no podía creer lo que el robot estaba haciendo_

**Eggman:**Si que me has sorprendido F-180, tienes grandes cantidades de energía, fue buena idea apoderarme de ese perro *piensa en silencio* (nunca imagine que ese costal de pulgas tuviera tanta energía almacenada, sinceramente si no lo hubiera podido controlar tal vez estaría muerto, es una criatura sorprendente) Vamos amigo, expulsa toda tu energía, acaba con este erizo de una vez por todas

**Sonic:**Wow Eggman, esta vez te felicito, has creado una súper maquina, debo confesarte que nunca había sentido miedo hasta hoy, es una sensación desagradable, pero no puedo darme por vencido, no permitiré que hagas destrozos en el mundo

**Eggman:**Te diré que esta vez será la única que sientas miedo ya que mi amigo metálico acabara contigo para que no vuelvas a fastidiarme

**Sonic:**Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos

_El robot seguía expulsando toda su energía, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse de color rojo y el aura de energía crecía cada vez más. Mientras tanto, el Tornado comenzaba a afectarse por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y por la tormenta eléctrica que F-180 causo_

**Laisha:**Esto es un desastre, el viento es demasiado fuerte

**Vainilla:**Ten mucho cuidado Laisha, creo que lo mejor será que aterricemos

**Tails:**Yo te ayudo Laisha *Acerca sus manos a los controles del avión pero Laisha las desvía*

**Laisha:**No toques nada Tails, yo sé como operar el avión, regresa a tu asiento por favor

**Tails:**Quiero ayudarte, tal vez podamos estabilizar el avión *vuelve a acercar sus manos a los controles*

**Laisha:***Aleja bruscamente las manos de Tails* Te dije que no, hazme un favor y ve a tu asiento, no te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago, estaremos bien

**Tails:***tono molesto* se nota que no conoces mis habilidades para volar aviones, además te recuerdo que yo fue quien construyo esta nave

**Laisha:**Se nota, por eso hizo explosión, te recuerdo que yo fui quien lo reparo con solo unos cables *mueve los controles y estabiliza el avión* ¿lo ves? Es obvio que se lo que hago, no necesito de tu ayuda, por favor, ve a tu asiento

**Tails:***Enfadado* ¿con que te crees superior a mi? Eso ya lo veremos *se voltea y camina a su asiento*

**Laisha:**Claro que soy superior a ti, desde cachorra me dedique a esto y soy mayor que tu así que no puedes reprocharme nada ¿entendido?

**Vainilla:**Por favor, dejen de pelear en un momento crucial como este, por favor aterriza esta cosa inmediatamente

**Laisha:**Lo siento Vainilla, me deje llevar por mi enojo, en seguida aterrizaremos

_El avión como pudo aterrizo cerca del lugar de la batalla, al estar en suelo firme notan el gran terremoto haciendo que Tails callera de su asiento_

**Tails:**Laisha, controla esta cosa, si no puedes hacer una tarea tan fácil entonces lo hago yo

**Laisha:**Calla zorro tonto, yo no soy la que está haciendo esto, hay un fuerte terremoto, no seas ignorante por favor

**Tails:***como puede se levanta y con mirada amenazadora se acerca a Laisha* ¿a quién llamas ignorante saco de pulgas?

**Laisha:***Se acerca y le da una bofetada al zorro* eres un idiota, esto es algo serio ¿y tú te pones a insultarme? Creí que eras diferente pero veo que solo eres un zorro engreído

**Tails:***Alzando la mano para tratar de golpear a Laisha* a mí nadie me golpea

**Vainilla:***le da otra bofetada al zorro* ¡Ya basta! Si no dejan de pelear en este instante los golpeare a ambos, por favor, compórtense, ya no son unos niños pequeños para pelear por tonterías así que se calman

**Tails:***Sobándose la mejilla y derramando lagrimas* Lo siento Vainilla, Laisha me hizo enfurecer, no era mi intensión hacerte enojar

**Vainilla:**Cállate Tails, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, estarás castigado por el resto del mes y con respecto a ti Laisha, pídele una disculpa a Tails y te pido que no vuelvas a buscarlo

**Laisha:**Esta bien Vainilla, creo que todos nos dejamos llevar por el coraje, lo siento mucho Tails *Trata de acercarse hacia el zorro y le da la mano* ¿Me disculpas?

**Tails:***Limpiando sus lagrimas avienta la mano de Laisha* Déjame en paz, no quiero que me hables

**Vainilla:***Le da otra bofetada al zorro* Tails, dale la mano a Laisha y discúlpate con ella

**Tails:***Volviendo a sobarse la mejilla* está bien *Toscamente le da la mano a Laisha* Perdón…

_El temblor comienza a desaparecer hasta estabilizar todo, el cielo aun seguía nublado y el viento también comenzó a calmarse, Laisha no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a despegar el avión, por otro lado, F-180 aun seguía con el aura de energía pero esta vez el aura era más delgado y de su cuerpo salían pequeños rayos de electricidad, en seguida miro a Sonic y posteriormente miro a Eggman_

**Eggman:**Al parecer ya estás listo, bien, vamos F-180, muéstrame el producto de toda esa energía

_El robot volvió a mirar a Sonic, en fracciones de segundo se coloco a sus espaldas, Sonic se sorprendió al ver dicha velocidad_

**Sonic:**¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? Si que fue tenebroso sabes, vamos, continuemos con la batalla

_Sonic trata de golpearlo con una patada pero el robot desaparece, Sonic queda quieto buscando por todos lados, desde arriba el robot llega y le da un golpe extremadamente fuerte a Sonic mandándolo casi a 4 km de distancia a una velocidad parecida a la del sonido, posteriormente Sonic cae al piso totalmente inconsciente con pequeños flujos de sangre provenientes de la nariz_

**Eggman:***Risa malvada* Eso te pasa por engreído, F-180 tiene ganada la batalla, vamos amigo metálico, acaba con el de una vez

_El robot se acercaba lentamente hacia Sonic, mientras tanto, Knuckles miraba totalmente sorprendido y a la vez asustado dicha escena_

**Knuckles:**¡Oh no! Este será el final de todo, nunca imagine que ese robot fuera tan poderoso, jamás podremos contra el

_Las cosas cada vez se tornaban mas graves, Sonic aun seguía inconsciente con un golpe muy fuerte en la cara que casi le destroza la mandíbula. Vainilla y los demás se acercaban cada vez más al lugar de la batalla_

_¿Sonic podrá seguir luchando después del fuerte golpe de F-180? ¿Eggman tiene pensado matar a Sonic? ¿Tails, Vainilla y Laisha llegaran a tiempo para auxiliar a Sonic? ¿A caso habrá algo que nuestros héroes puedan hacer para salvar a Mobius de las manos de Eggman?_


	10. Hyper Sonic vs F-180

_Las cosas cada vez se tornaban aun mas graves, Sonic seguía inconsciente con un golpe muy fuerte en la cara que casi le destroza la mandíbula, por otro lado, Vainilla y los demás se acercaban cada vez más al lugar de la batalla mientras veían demasiado humo negro en las cercanías_

**Vainilla:**Esto no me agrada nada, todo se vuelve cada vez más confuso, debo confesar que tengo miedo, solo espero que mi cachorrito este bien *saca un pañuelo y seca sus lagrimas*

**Laisha:**No te preocupes Vainilla, veras que todo saldrá bien, haremos todo lo posible para rescatar a Dany

_El avión sobrevoló el espeso humo, al mismo tiempo Tails observa hacia abajo y se da cuenta que hay alguien herido ahí_

**Tails:**No puede ser ¿será mi hermano el que está tirado? Laisha, por favor aterriza aquí

**Vainilla:**No es seguro, no sabemos de quien se trate, lo mejor será continuar volando

**Tails:**Es el…. ¡Es Sonic! *abre la compuerta y se avienta al vacio impulsándose con sus colas para bajar despacio*

**Vainilla:***Gritando* ¡Tails, vuelve aquí es peligroso!, puedes hacerte daño *mira a Laisha* haz algo por favor, ¡aterriza!

**Laisha:**De acuerdo

_Tails llega a tierra firme e inmediatamente se dirige al cuerpo de su hermano, al verlo aun con vida comenzó a llorar emocionado y a abrazarlo mientras que Laisha aterrizaba_

**Tails:***Llorando* qué bueno que has vuelto Sonic, me alegra que estés bien *comienza a moverlo* por favor, despierta hermano

_Después de tantos intentos Sonic logra despertar, Vainilla y Laisha se alegran al ver al erizo_

**Vainilla:**Gracias al cielo que estas bien Sonic, he estado muy preocupada por ti

**Sonic:***Poniéndose de pie lentamente sosteniendo su rostro* Tienen que irse de aquí, después de terminar con la batalla podemos abrazarnos y platicar

**Tails:**¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado así?

**Sonic:**No hay tiempo para explicar, tienen que escapar de aquí inmediatamente

**Vainilla:**Esta bien, hay que huir, Tails cariño, no te preocupes, todo estará bien *le da la mano* lo mejor será escapar mientras podamos

_Cuando trataban de escapar, F-180 se acerca al lugar y se coloca frente a ellos, desde arriba Eggman vigilaba la escena_

**Eggman:**Así que el amigo peludo ha venido a tu rescate, eso es excelente, así ambos amigos podrán acompañarse en el otro mundo ¿no te da gusto erizo? No cabe duda que soy muy generoso

**Sonic:**Di lo que quieras panzón, tu plan terminara fracasando, eso tenlo por seguro *mira a los demás* que están esperando, ¡váyanse ya!

**Eggman:**Ni crean que escaparan así de fácil *mira al robot* Vamos F-180, deshazte de estos inútiles

**Sonic:**Eggman, no olvides que yo estoy peleando con el robot, mis amigos no tienen la culpa, además, tu solo quieres deshacerte de mi

**Eggman:**No lo sé, déjame pensarlo… da igual, vamos F-180

_El robot se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tails y los demás, cuando se coloca frente a ellos prepara una bola de energía para lanzarla, en ese momento Sonic se coloca frente al robot_

**Sonic:**Ni creas que te libraras de mi, recuerda que yo soy quien va a destruirte

_Cuando la bola es disparada, Sonic la detiene con una sola mano, su pelaje comenzaba a erizarse y un tono color dorado comenzaba a desprenderse de todo su cuerpo hasta terminar su transformación como Súper Sonic_

**Eggman:**Así que tu tenias las esmeraldas caos, muy bien, llego la hora de poner a prueba los poderes de mi obra maestra

**Sonic:***Ríe* la verdadera batalla está por comenzar, prepárate Eggman porque voy a arrancarte esos bigotes con mis propias manos después de destruir esta máquina infernal *Mira hacia atrás* Tails, Vainilla, váyanse ya de aquí, es una orden

**Vainilla:**Vámonos chicos, dejemos que Sonic se encargue de esto

**Tails:**No, debemos ayudar a Sonic, váyanse ustedes, mi deber es quedarme aquí por lo que necesite mi hermano

**Laisha:**No está a discusión zorrito *Lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra a la fuerza* vamos, huyamos rápido

**Tails:***Tratando de soltarse* Déjame en paz, tengo que quedarme a ayudar a Sonic

**Laisha:**No hagas las cosas más difíciles, coopera conmigo por favor, entiende que nosotros no podemos ayudar en nada, lo mejor será refugiarnos

**Vainilla:**No te preocupes cariño, nos refugiaremos cerca, si Sonic necesita ayuda entonces iras a en su rescate

**Tails:***Bajando la mirada mientras salen lagrimas de sus ojos* Esta bien, solo espero que Sonic esté bien

_Los tres subieron al avión y despegaron inmediatamente, Sonic al notar que sus amigos se habían alejado comenzó a atacar al robot con un spin Dash, el robot trataba de detener el ataque con sus manos pero el ataque era tan intenso que no pudo detenerlo haciendo que el robot saliera disparado por el golpe de gran magnitud, inmediatamente se levanta y corre hacia Sonic lanzando varias bolas de energía, Sonic con un campo de energía se protegía, después corrió hacia el robot y mantuvieron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, golpe tras golpe y patada tras patada, después de un gran choque de energías ambos salieron dispersados, Sonic cae de pie, mientras que el robot cae totalmente, inmediatamente se levanta_

**Sonic:***Sonríe mientras limpia la sangre de sus labios* Este robot sí que sabe divertirse, a pesar de que estoy como Súper Sonic me cuesta mucho trabajo pelear a su ritmo

**Eggman:**Dudo que con tu transformación en Súper Tonto puedas derrotar a mi obra maestra, F-180 es un robot muy fuerte capaz de soportar enormes cantidades de energía, así mismo poder utilizar esa energía para mantenerse en pie y utilizarla a su antojo para destruir todo lo que este a su paso

**Sonic:**¿Energía? Seguramente robaste la esmeralda principal

**Eggman:**Lo único que puedo decirte es que encontré algo mucho más poderoso que tus preciadas esmeraldas, no me explico por qué tiene tanta energía, lo que sí puedo decirte es que es asombrosa y gracias a ello por fin Mobius será el nuevo imperio Eggman *risa malvada* debes estar contento erizo, por fin dejaras de rescatar a gente inocente para dedicarte a descansar, así es, descansar en paz

**Sonic:***Ríe* no digas estupideces, este plan es un fracaso como lo fueron los demás, veras que pronto terminare con todo esto

**Eggman:**Cállate, me tienes arto *Mira al robot* Vamos F-180, acaba con este erizo fastidioso, ya no lo aguanto más, ¡MATALO, MATALO, MATALO, MATALO!

_El robot alzo ambos brazos y comenzó a reunir toda su energía para hacer una bola gigantesca, después de crearla floto en el aire, miro a Sonic y la lanzo, Sonic solo miraba hacia arriba mientras la luz dorada se intensificaba aun mas, alzo ambos brazos y detuvo la bola de energía antes de que esta estallara en el planeta, grandes ráfagas de aire soplaban fuertemente, Knuckles y Rouge salieron disparados hacia el primer cráter, el avión de Tails no pudo sostener tanta fuerza haciendo que comenzara a caer_

**Tails:**Laisha haz algo o nos estrellaremos

**Laisha:**Es imposible, el motor principal esta averiado, los motores de reserva no responden, no puedo hacer nada

**Tails:**Bien, creo que llego la hora de que entre en acción

_El zorro mueve barias palancas, posteriormente un motor terciario sale de la parte trasera del avión funcionando normalmente haciendo que el avión aterrice con todos sanos y salvos_

**Tails:**Listo ¿están bien?

**Vainilla:**Si querido, muchas gracias por salvarnos

**Laisha:**No lo entiendo, estudie cada parte de este avión y nunca me di cuenta de este dispositivo de emergencia, debo admitir que eres un genio

**Tails:**Solo yo conozco los secretos y debilidades de mis naves, además siempre soy muy precavido e instalo más de 2 dispositivos de emergencia

_El Zorro coloca su mano en el control principal al mismo tiempo que Laisha, sin querer ambos se tocaron, posteriormente se miraron a los ojos por un rato, Tails inmediatamente comenzó a ruborizarse y desvió la mirada y tomo sus manos mirando hacia abajo. Por otro lado, Laisha solo lo observo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se ruborizo, posteriormente desvió la mirada y volteo a ver a Vainilla quien miraba por la ventanilla el fuerte viento que soplaba_

**Laisha:***Pensando* (Menos mal que Vainilla no se percato de esto, no entiendo, ¿Por qué siento esta sensación de emoción dentro de mi pecho? Nunca me había pasado algo así)

**Tails:***Pensando* (Por que, ¿Por qué siento vergüenza al mirar los ojos de Laisha? Sin duda son hermosos, además su mechón blanco de pelo de su frente se le ve muy bien, sin mencionar sus grandes habilidades científicas, no puedo quitarme su mirada de mi mente)

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Vainilla, Cream miraba televisión mientras que Amy aseaba la cocina_

**Cream:**Me pregunto ¿Cómo la estará pasando Tails con Laisha? *Comenzó a imaginarse a ambos juntos tomados de la mano caminando por el bosque* De ninguna manera voy a permitir que la señorita Laisha me quite a mi zorro

**Amy:***Entrando a la sala* Listo, la cocina está limpia *Mira a Cream con cara diabólica* Pero Cream ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pocos amigos?

**Cream:***Poniendo rápidamente su cara tierna* A… Amy, no te escuche entrar

**Amy:**Pero si acabo de decirte que la cocina está limpia, en fin *mirada acosadora y sonrisa sarcástica* mi instinto femenino dice que estas tramando algo ¿verdad?

**Cream:***Sudando nerviosa*¿Yo, tramando algo? Creo que viste mal, yo solo…. *voltea hacia atrás mirando la televisión* yo solo veía mi programa favorito, sí, eso es, mi programa *risa nerviosa*

**Amy:**Es una lástima *camina hacia la cocina deteniéndose en la entrada, discretamente voltea a ver a la coneja* yo pensé que tramabas algo para tener el cariño de ese zorro, incluso pensé en ayudarte, pero como no has tramado nada entonces iré a la cocina a aburrirme leyendo recetas de cocina *vuelve a mirar a la coneja con una sonrisa en su rostro*

**Cream:**Tu ganas Amy, es verdad *apaga la televisión y se para frente a ella* no quiero permitir que la señorita Laisha se quede con mi zorrito, Tails debe ser mío a como dé lugar *sonrisa malvada*

**Amy:**¿Cream, eres tú? Me estas asustando

**Cream:***Se da cuenta de su cara e inmediatamente cambia a su sonrisa angelical y tierna* Claro que si Amy, soy la misma conejita linda y tierna de siempre (cara triste) solo que me siento mal al saber que mi zorrito esta con esa chica

**Amy:**Entiendo, lo que debes hacer es llamar la atención de Tails, para eso creo que debemos hacer unos cambios en tu imagen, dudo que tu imagen de niña tierna nos ayude

**Cream:**Pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo, nunca me había enamorado de un chico

**Amy:**Calma pequeña, yo te enseñare todo lo que debes saber para hacer que ese amigo peludo quede perdidamente enamorado de ti

**Cream:**¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

**Amy:**Claro pequeña, recuerda que somos amigas hasta el fin *le acaricia el rostro a la coneja*

**Cream:**Muy bien Amy, estoy dispuesta a aprender todo lo que me enseñes

**Amy:**Excelente, comencemos de inmediato

_Ambas chicas subieron a su habitación para probarse cientos de prendas de vestir, mientras tanto, Sonic seguía esforzándose para detener la enorme bola de energía, F-180 mandaba fuertes ráfagas de aire para impulsar mas la bola hacia abajo_

**Sonic:***Con gran esfuerzo* De ninguna manera permitiré que esta energía toque el planeta, no podrás vencerme con esto, ya lo veras *gritando* ¡CONTROL CAOS!

_Una fuerte y brillante luz dorada salía desde el suelo haciendo que la bola regresara hacia el robot a gran velocidad pero F-180 la esquivo con facilidad, después de ello la bola salió hacia el espacio exterior estallando y al mismo tiempo iluminando el cielo con un gran destello_

**Eggman:**F-180, cada vez me sorprendes más y más, nunca imagine que tuvieras la capacidad para expulsar tanta energía

_De repente el radio de Eggman comienza a sonar, se trataba de Decoe y Bocoe quienes tenían un aviso importante_

**Decoe:**Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman ¿Me copia?

**Eggman:**¿Qué demonios quieres lata de sardina? ¿No ves que estoy muy ocupado en este momento?

**Decoe:**Lo sé Doctor pero tenemos un problema precisamente con F-180, sería bueno que viniera al laboratorio para que se dé cuenta de la situación

**Eggman:**¿A qué te refieres con problema? F-180 es una máquina perfecta

**Decoe:**Tal vez si lo sea pero es importante que venga a observar este problema

**Eggman:***Tocándose la frente con cara de fastidio* Hasta cuando harán las cosas bien, voy en seguida *mira a Sonic* Mira erizo, me gustaría ver cómo eres destruido por mi obra maestra pero me conformare con verlo en video *mira al robot* F-180, tu quédate aquí y cumple con tu trabajo, cuando termines con el erizo ven inmediatamente al laboratorio, pero debes traerme su cadáver completo, quizá me sirva para algún experimento futuro…. *risa malvada* chao chao amigo peludo

**Sonic:**En verdad que me da gracia tu comentario, no creas que esta batalla la tienes ganada, aun tengo trucos bajo la manga, lo mejor será llevar tu robot al depósito de chatarra, eso te lo aseguro

**Eggman:** Eso ya lo comprobaremos erizo

**Sonic:**Vamos roboidiota, sigo esperándote aquí ¿no ves que me invade el sueño? *bosteza*

_Ambos individuos de dirigieron el uno al otro y comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, una batalla abrumadora donde dos energías poderosas chocaban entre si, después de un rato, F-180 comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en sus golpes haciendo que Sonic cayera rápidamente al suelo, el robot decidió bajar rápidamente para atacar al erizo pero este logro recuperarse rápidamente y al mismo tiempo esquivo el poderoso golpe del robot, después ambos quedaron parados mirándose frente a frente mientras que Sonic respiraba rápidamente por el cansancio_

**Sonic:***Pensando* (Este robot sí que me ha sorprendido, comúnmente los robots anteriores termino destruyéndolos fácilmente siendo Súper Sonic, pero este no, no comprendo de donde obtiene tanta energía para seguir luchando, comienza a desesperarme, creo que lo mejor será pelear con toda la energía de las esmeraldas, será lo mejor) anda chatarra ¿eso es todo? Sigamos jugando

_Sonic comienza a ponerse en posición de ataque, cuando el robot se dirige hacia él, Sonic comienza a correr rápidamente alrededor creando un poderoso tornado de color dorado el cual arrastraba a F-180. El tornado soplaba fuertemente mientras que Sonic se aparta un momento y comienza a reunir toda la energía posible de las esmeraldas haciendo que pasara de Súper Sonic a Hyper Sonic, segundos después un gran estruendo se escucha y una luz segadora aparece del lugar donde estaba el poderoso tornado, Sonic solo cubrió sus ojos y difícilmente nota que el robot se dirige hacia él para atacarlo, cuando el robot llega, Sonic lo recibe con un poderoso Spin Dash lanzando el robot con una gran fuerza pero segundos después del golpe, Sonic sostiene al robot de un pie para evitar que se alejara por el golpe, posteriormente comienza a azotarlo en el suelo varias veces hacia los costados. Después de azotar al robot comenzó a hacerlo girar hacia arriba para posteriormente lanzarlo pero F-180 nuevamente expulso su poderosa energía haciendo que de nueva cuenta todo explotara alrededor, Sonic soltó al robot y se cubrió del fuerte viento y la fuerte onda expansiva del ataque de F-180_

**Sonic:**Este maldito no se muere con nada, a pesar de que estoy utilizando la transformación Hyper no logro superarlo, siempre termina igualando mi energía, esto ya es desesperante *Comienza a enfadarse* Nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia un individuo

_Después de que el viento producido por la explosión ambos individuos nuevamente quedaron parados frente a frente._

_A lo lejos, Eggman llegaba a su laboratorio dirigiéndose al cuarto de controles donde Dany se encontraba encerrado_

**Eggman:**Decoe, Bocoe. Estoy de vuelta, mas les vale que sea algo grave para haberme hecho venir hasta acá

**Decoe:**Es un gran problema Doctor *Enciende un monitor donde se mostraban las características de F-180* ¿Puede notar eso?

**Eggman:**Idiotas, esa es la computadora principal que controla los movimientos de F-180 así como la energía que es transmitida a él ¿A caso el problema es que no sabían cómo usarla?

**Bocoe:** No Doctor, nada de eso *Saca una vara y muestra un elemento de la pantalla de la computadora* si puede notar, la cantidad de energía que posee F-180 supera el 200% de su capacidad y este número sigue aumentando cada vez mas

**Eggman:**No sean tontos, esto nos beneficia bastante, ya que el robot se volverá cada vez más poderoso y gracias a ello nadie podrá derrotarlo (risa malvada, después se dirige hacia la prisión de Dany) nunca pensé que este amiguito pulgoso nos fuera a ayudar a conquistar el mundo

**Decoe:**Insisto Doctor que la sobrecarga de energía de F-180 puede resultar fatal

**Eggman:**No tienen por qué preocuparse, la computadora principal posee un regulador de energía la cual no permite que toda la energía liberada sea utilizada ya que de lo contrario la sobrecarga hubiera aumentado rápidamente y F-180 ya hubiera estallado, así que no permitiré que vuelvan a subestimar mis conocimientos científicos, recuerden que soy un genio en la construcción de maquinas

**Bocoe:** *Sarcásticamente* Si, un genio de maquinas que terminan en la basura gracias al erizo

**Eggman:***Golpea la cabeza de Bocoe* Idiota, no permitiré que vuelvas a burlarte de mi inteligencia superior, además ustedes que pueden saber, solo son mis sirvientes… y hablando del tema vayan a preparar algo de comer, es una orden

**Decoe:***Tono serio y burlón* Si doctor lo que usted ordene

**Eggman:**Más vale que lo hagan rápido y de buena manera si no quieren terminar en la chatarra como abrelatas

**Bocoe:***Jala a Decoe* En seguida le traeremos su comida Doctor

_Ambos robots salen del cuarto de maquinas, mientras que Eggman observa detenidamente la computadora principal la cual mostraba una notificación urgente en color naranja_

**Eggman:**¿Qué significa esto que parpadea? *Da clic en el elemento* veamos, aquí dice "PELIGRO, ENERGIA SOBREPASA EL NIVEL MAXIMO, FAVOR DE DESCONECTAR LA FUENTE DE ENERGIA Y VOLVER A CONECTAR CUANDO SE REQUIERA" ¡pamplinas! Esta computadora sí que esta defectuosa, cuando F-180 acabe con el erizo le daré un mantenimiento general, es absurdo que mi creación este en peligro

_Volviendo con Sonic, ambos seguían peleando cuerpo a cuerpo en una batalla a base de golpes de puños y patadas, los dos se movían tan rápido que parecía que ambos tenían la misma cantidad de energía, después de una explosión pequeña los dos volvieron a separarse quedando frente a frente, después de eso F-180 comenzó a disparar varias bolas de energía pero Sonic las esquivaba con su súper velocidad, después de eso, Sonic comenzó a reunir toda la energía posible de las 7 esmeraldas haciendo un control caos muy poderoso, después toda esa energía la reunió en una bola gigante de color dorado_

**Sonic:**Veamos si eres resistente a esta energía producida por las 7 magnificas esmeraldas, un poder que nadie podrá superar, quizás seas fuerte amigo pero no indestructible *Lanza la bola hacia el robot* recibe este hermoso regalo que hice con tanto cariño para ti

_La energía se acercaba lentamente hacia F-180 pero este logro detenerla con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro creaba otra bola de energía del mismo tamaño que la energía caos de Sonic, después de terminarla, F-180 lanzo su energía contra la de Sonic, al chocar entre si ambas se fusionaron creando otra bola extremadamente grande con la energía suficiente para destruir todo el planeta_

**Sonic:***Sorprendido* ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Demonios, si dejo que esa energía toque el planeta será el fin para todos

_Sonic miraba fijamente hacia arriba mirando la enorme bola mientras un sudor frio corría por su rostro, era la primera vez que Sonic sentía un gran temor al luchar. ¿Qué sucederá con él, será lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la poderosa energía? ¿Tails y Laisha se habrán enamorado uno del otro? ¿Y que pasara con Cream, podrá llevar a cabo con éxito su plan para conquistar a su amado zorro? ¿Eggman tendrá problemas con la sobrecarga de energía?_


	11. Ocurre un Milagro

_F-180, la ultima creación del malvado Doctor Eggman había causado grandes destrozos en el planeta Mobius con toda la energía robada de Dany, Sonic apareció y decidió enfrentarse a él transformándose en Hyper Sonic pero después de hacer un control caos en forma de esfera el robot logro robar la energía y utilizarla a su antojo para crear una bola de energía mucho más grande, quizá una bola con un diámetro de 500 metros que amenazaba con destruir el planeta entero, Sonic solo miraba angustiado hacia arriba pensando en lo que podría hacer y al mismo tiempo pensaba que esta vez ese ataque no podría regresárselo al robot_

**Sonic:***Sorprendido* ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Demonios, si dejo que esa energía toque el planeta será el fin para todos, ¡Maldición! Debo pensar en algo rápido

_El Robot solo miraba hacia abajo e inmediatamente comenzó a arrojar la poderosa bola de energía, la cual al acercarse provocaba fuertes ráfagas de viento que hacía que todo volara en pedazos incluyendo las nubes del cielo, Sonic solo se preparo para recibir la bola con sus manos pensando angustiadamente que quizá eso no le resultaría. Cuando la energía llego a manos del erizo, este con demasiado esfuerzo trataba de detenerla, al mismo tiempo un aura dorada rodeaba al erizo_

**Sonic:**Maldición, no pensé que fuera a ser tan poderosa, pero no tengo otra alternativa, de ninguna manera permitiré que este hermoso planeta sea destruido, no importa si pierdo la vida en el intento, este robot no se saldrá con la suya *piensa* (Discúlpenme Tails, Knuckles y Cream, ustedes han vivido muy felices en este planeta, si no sobrevivo a este ataque les pediré que disfruten su vida y protejan este hermoso planeta que es nuestro hogar, Amy, a pesar de que siempre escape de tus brazos debo confesar que te amo con todo mi corazón, espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que sepa hacerte feliz como yo hubiera querido… cuídate amada mía) *sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas* por favor caos, te lo suplico, dame toda la energía que tengas para comenzar mi autodestrucción, solo así detendré a este individuo

_Mientras que Sonic era arrastrado hacia atrás, a lo lejos la esmeralda principal comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo el aura dorada de Sonic se tornaba de color plateada alumbrando todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo lograba caminar hacia adelante soportando la energía, posteriormente con un spin dash logra retroceder la enorme bola hasta enviarla de regreso hacia F-180 quien la esquivo con facilidad, después de salir al espacio la bola estalla emanando una gran ráfaga de luz que pudo observarse a simple vista desde todo el planeta, Bokkun quien se dirigía hacia casa de Vainilla al ver la luz comenzó a asustarse_

**Bokkun:**¿Qué es esa luz? Oh no, el apocalipsis ya llego *Comienza a llorar* no podre confesarle lo que siento a Amy, tendré que darme prisa antes de que el mundo se destruya

_Bokkun siguió volando tranquilamente hasta que por fin llego a su destino, totalmente ruborizado y nervioso llamo a la puerta_

**Bokkun:**Cielos, que nervioso estoy *Toca la puerta mientras se ruboriza mas*

_Cream al escuchar el llamado salió rápidamente de su habitación para abrir pensando en que se trataría de su amado zorro_

**Cream:**No te preocupes Amy, yo abriré, seguramente es mi madre y mi zorrito *Baja corriendo, posteriormente abre la puerta* Hola Tails, volviste pronto *Sorprendida*

_Cream no podía creer lo que había visto afuera, inmediatamente comenzó a ponerse pálida y al mismo tiempo grito desesperada mientras cerraba la puerta, Bokkun quedo impresionado al ver a Cream tan asustada_

**Cream:***Gritando*¡ AAAMMYYYY!

**Amy:***Bajando rápidamente* ¿Qué pasa Cream, quien llama a la puerta, te hicieron algo? *Amy se sorprende al ver a Cream totalmente blanca del susto* ¿Qué tienes, por qué estas así?

**Cream:***Del susto no podía hablar, solo hablaba en silencio* U… un… ¡FANTASMA!

**Amy:**¿Fantasma? *Ríe* Calma pequeña *abraza a Cream* no tienes por qué espantarte, los fantasmas no existen y te lo demostrare, quizá sea un vendedor feo, es por eso que te asustaste

**Cream:**No Amy, es un fantasma, yo lo vi, se trata del fantasma de Bokkun

**Amy:**¿El fantasma de Bokkun? Hermanita, creo que estas exagerando, afuera no hay ningún fantasma de Bokkun *abre la puerta, al ver a Bokkun afuera inmediatamente cierra*

**Cream:***Nota que Amy se queda paralizada y sin color* ¿Qué te pasa Amy?

_Amy no dijo absolutamente nada, tranquilamente camino hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso para rellenarlo con agua, después de beberla grito desesperadamente, un grito que pudo escucharse a mas de 100 metros de la casa_

**Amy:***Desesperada y nerviosa* U… un fa… fa… fan… ¡fantasma!

**Cream:**¿Lo ves Amy? Te dije que se trataba del fantasma de Bokkun

_Bokkun se sintió culpable al ver que ambas chicas se asustaron, así que decidió cortar varias florecillas e inmediatamente llamo a la puerta, esta vez hablando_

**Bokkun:***Tocando la puerta* Calma chicas, no deben espantarse así, soy yo, Bokkun en persona, la razón de que este aquí es que fui reparado, por favor, disculpen si las asuste

**Cream:***Lentamente se dirige hacia la puerta y entre abre la puerta* ¿En verdad eres tu Bokkun?

**Bokkun:**Claro que si, ¡ya se! *De una mochila saca su clásico televisor portátil* ¿Lo ves? Si fuera un fantasma no me pasaría esto *Hace estallar el televisor en su cara quedando totalmente negro de la explosión* y bien ¿te convencí?

**Amy:***sale rápidamente abriendo bruscamente golpeándole la cara a Bokkun* ¿En verdad eres tú?

**Bokkun:***Sobándose la cara llorando del dolor* ¡mi cara! ¡Me duele! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? ¡Me duele!

**Amy:***Risita culpable* Lo siento amiguito, no fue mi intención golpearte *le da un abrazo al pequeño robot* Que alegría que sigas con vida, vamos, pasa, cuéntame todo *lo toma del brazo y todos entran a casa*

_Después de que todos entran Amy se dirige a la cocina para servir jugo de frutas para Bokkun y Cream, después de ello todos pasan a la sala para platicar de lo sucedido_

**Bokkun:***Sentado en el sofá* Es algo complicado, ni siquiera yo sé lo que paso después de ese día de la explosión

**Amy:**Pues lo único que recuerdo es que me salvaste la vida estallando en pedazos pero ¿Cómo fue que te repararon? Alguien debió reunir tus partes

**Bokkun:***Sorbo al jugo*según la persona que me reparo un sujeto azul fue el que me ayudo, creo que todos sabemos que ese sujeto azul es Sonic

**Amy:***Emocionadamente toma las manos de Bokkun derramando el jugo encima de Cream* ¿En verdad fue Sonic el que te ayudo? Pero ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Está viviendo contigo ahora mismo? ¿Te ha hablado de mí? ¿Me extraña?

**Cream:**Calma Amy, no te diste cuenta que derramaste el jugo en mi vestido favorito *Comienza a derramar una lagrima* ¡eres mala!

**Amy:***Risa culpable* Lo siento hermanita, no quise dañar tu ropa, es que me dio tanta emoción saber de mi amado Sonic que sin darme cuenta salte, no te preocupes, déjalo en el cesto de la ropa sucia eh inmediatamente lo lavo

**Cream:**Gracias Amy, creo que iré a cambiarme, vuelvo en seguida *Sale de la sala*

**Bokkun:**Como ¿Sonic no está contigo?

**Amy:***Cara triste* lamentablemente no amiguito, después de la explosión desapareció sin dejar rastros, lo busque por mucho tiempo pero nunca lo encontré, hasta hoy en día sigo sin saber de su paradero, a veces pienso que no le importo y que se ha olvidado de mi

**Bokkun:**Si que es extraño, de hecho hace poco salí del laboratorio donde fui reparado y la chica que me reparo dijo que no tenía mucho que Sonic me había llevado, al parecer fueron 2 meses

**Amy:**¿En verdad te dijo eso? *Comenzaba a emocionarse* seguramente no tardara en venir por mi

**Bokkun:**¿En verdad lo crees?

**Amy:***Molesta* Claro que si, ni se te ocurra dudarlo, el vendrá por mí, ya lo veras

**Bokkun:***Sonrisa culpable* Disculpa, no quise ofenderte, creo que tienes razón, Sonic vendrá pronto, si no yo mismo lo traeré para ti

**Amy:**Gracias Bokkun, eres un amor, en verdad me da mucha alegría saber que estas de vuelta

_Mientras tanto, volviendo al lugar de la batalla, Sonic estaba totalmente exhausto respirando rápidamente, el robot baja del cielo lentamente y se para frente a el_

**Sonic:**No puedo más, estoy muy cansado para seguir luchando, apenas y puedo mantener la transformación, me doy cuenta que este robot aun no pierde sus poderes *ríe* cielos, creo que ahora si acabara conmigo, como me hubiera gustado hacerlo pedazos

_El robot comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el erizo, el solo lo miraba sin moverse, únicamente respiraba rápidamente hasta que decidió correr hacia el robot para atacarlo pero esta vez el robot esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad hasta darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que quedara de rodillas en el suelo, lentamente se levanta y vuelve a atacar al robot el cual seguía esquivando todos sus golpes hasta que de una patada lo avienta hasta caer al suelo_

**Sonic:***Arrastrándose* No me daré por vencido así de fácil, peleare hasta el final, no me importa perder mi vida en el intento

_El robot camino lentamente hacia Sonic para darle el golpe final, cuando llega a centímetros del erizo una patada golpea al robot haciéndolo caer al suelo, Tails quien se encontraba cerca decidió aparecer para enfrentar a la terrible maquina_

**Tails:**No te preocupes hermano, yo me hare cargo de la batalla a partir de ahora

**Sonic:** *Totalmente inmóvil en el suelo* ¿A caso se te zafó un tornillo? aléjate de aquí inmediatamente, es obvio que no podrás contra el

**Tails:**Eso lo sé a la perfección, lo único que voy a hacer es distraerlo para que puedas reunir mas energía

**Voz:**Yo también peleare con ese maldito

_Ambos voltean hacia donde estaba esa voz la cual le pertenecía a Knuckles, quien también decidió aparecer para detener a F-180_

**Knuckles:**Ese maldito robot no se saldrá con la suya, así que Sonic, prepárate para reunir más energía

**Sonic:**Agradezco su ayuda amigos pero lamentablemente ya no puedo moverme, estoy muy débil, además ustedes no podrán soportar ni un minuto peleando con ese robot, huyan de aquí

**Knuckles:***Sonríe* Tú sabes que no soy un cobarde, un guardián tan distinguido como yo jamás huye de una batalla, el que debería irse de aquí debes ser tú

_El robot comenzaba a levantarse, después rápidamente se dirigió hacia Tails y Knuckles para regresarles el ataque, en ese mismo instante, Sonic pierde la transformación regresando a la normalidad, por otro lado, Knuckles decidió lanzarse al ataque contra F-180 mientras que el zorro fue a auxiliar a Sonic._

_Knuckles comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes contra el robot pero este al igual que con Sonic los esquivaba fácilmente, después decidió darle un gran golpe a Knuckles en la cara haciéndolo sangrar nuevamente de la nariz, cuando Tails intenta levantar a Sonic, F-180 se acerca a ambos y con varios golpes derriba al zorro haciendo que Sonic cayera al suelo nuevamente junto con Tails quien se sobaba el rostro_

**Sonic:**¿Estás bien hermanito? ese maldito robot se está pasando de listo

**Tails:***Poniéndose de pie sobándose la cara* Me doy cuenta que si es demasiado fuerte, ese golpe me dolió como no tienes idea

**Sonic:**Escúchame, debes huir de aquí, entiende que si algo te ocurre me sentiré muy mal, eres mi mejor amigo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no te preocupes por mi

**Tails:**No me importa, tú has sido como mi hermano mayor y siempre has cuidado de mi, llego la hora de poder pagarte ese gran favor que siempre me has hecho, estoy arto de ser siempre un zorro torpe y cobarde

**Sonic:**Por favor Tails, entiende que nunca podrás vencerlo, no quiero que pelees en vano, debes hacerme caso, solo mírame como estoy sabiendo que soy el héroe de todo Mobius

**Tails:**Digas lo que digas no me rendiré, te demostrare que soy lo suficientemente capaz de protegerte *Sale disparado en contra del robot*

**Sonic:***Gritando* ¡Tails no! ¡Vuelve aquí!

_A Tails no le importaron las advertencias de Sonic y decidió nuevamente lanzarse al ataque contra F-180, trato de darle golpes en la cara pero desafortunadamente el robot lo toma de ambas colas alzándolo mientras que Tails trataba de zafarse dando golpes y patadas al aire_

**Tails:***Moviéndose como loco* Suéltame robot apestoso, eres un cobarde, seguramente me tienes miedo por eso no me sueltas, vamos, que esperas, déjame en paz

_El Robot solo miraba a Tails como se movía, después alzo un puño e intento golpearlo pero cuando estaba a 3 milímetros de su cara un golpe hizo que soltara al zorro y retrocediera 5 pasos_

**Knuckles:***Con una roca en la mano* Creo que estas olvidando que estas peleando conmigo lata de sardinas, deja en paz a ese zorro mediocre y concéntrate en la pelea

_El equidna rojo lanza la roca fuertemente pero F-180 la atrapa para lanzársela de regreso, cuando Knuckles la esquiva el robot lo esperaba detrás para darle una súper patada en la espalda haciendo que Knuckles se elevara en el aire, después de ese golpe intenso el robot subió rápidamente para lanzar a Knuckles de vuelta al suelo con otro súper golpe, cuando esto sucede el equidna sale disparado a gran velocidad haciendo que el impacto contra el suelo fuera demasiado fuerte haciendo un pequeño cráter, el equidna queda inconsciente inmediatamente. F-180 aterriza y se dirige nuevamente hacia Tails quien solo estaba parado con una posición de ataque_

**Sonic:**Demonios, Knuckles fue derrotado muy rápido, debo evitar que le suceda algo parecido a mi hermanito *Se levanta lentamente y camina hacia el zorro volviendo a caer, después se levanta de nuevo y trata de caminar lo más rápido posible*

_Mientras todo esto sucede, en el laboratorio Eggman solo miraba por un monitor la espantosa pelea_

**Eggman:***Risa malvada* Este robot cada vez me sorprende mas y mas, trato al poderoso Knuckles como un muñeco de trapo, esto sí que es muy asombroso, no cabe duda que sigo siendo un genio

_Nuevamente la computadora principal lanza un mensaje de alerta el cual inquieto un poco a Eggman_

**Eggman:**¿Qué sucede ahora? *Se mueve hacia la computadora* Vamos a ver qué tonterías me dice esta vez

_**Computadora:**____¡Peligro! Energía sobrepasa el 300% de su capacidad, probabilidad de autodestrucción 89%, Desconecte todas las fuentes de energía inmediatamente_

**Eggman:**¿De nuevo con estas tonterías? Es imposible que mi máxima creación sea destruida por sobrecarga, esta computadora debe estar mal programada

_Nuevamente Eggman decidió ignorar las advertencias de la computadora principal._

_Regresando a la batalla, F-180 caminaba hacia Tails lentamente y al mismo tiempo preparaba una bola de energía pequeña pero demasiado poderosa, al llegar frente al zorro la bola creció al doble asustando un poco a Tails quien poco a poco comenzaba a retroceder_

**Tails:**¿Qué es eso? *Nervioso* esto no me está gustando nada

_El Robot se acercaba a Tails mientras este retrocedía y sudaba de los nervios, en ese momento Vainilla y Laisha llegan al lugar de la batalla y al ver la terrible situación Vainilla comenzó a desesperarse y a correr hacia Tails_

**Vainilla:***Corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos* No Tails, no te enfrentes a él, no permitiré que esa máquina infernal te haga daño

_Cuando el robot decide lanzar la bola de energía, Sonic aparece con un Spin Dash golpeando a F-180 haciendo que la bola se disparara del lado contrario a Tails, Sonic después del ataque cae al suelo nuevamente sin poderse mover, por otro lado, Vainilla al ver dicha acción corre inmediatamente a abrazar al zorro para después alejarlo lo más lejos posible_

**Vainilla:***Abrazando al zorro y jalándolo* No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿A caso quieres causarme un infarto? Vámonos de aquí, esto es muy peligroso

**Tails:***Tratándose de zafar de los brazos de la coneja* No Vainilla, esta vez no escapare, lo siento pero debo luchar para proteger a Sonic

_El Robot se recupera rápidamente y con gran velocidad se dirige hacia Sonic, al llegar a él lo levanta sosteniéndolo del cuello el cual apretaba poco a poco, Sonic solo sostenía la mano del robot con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras poco a poco perdía el aire, posteriormente una especie de bocina aparecía del abdomen de F-180 e inmediatamente comenzó a escucharse la voz de Eggman_

**Eggman:**Que triste, el erizo apestoso ya no tiene energía para sostenerse de pie, es una pena pero lo que me da alegría es ver que por fin serás eliminado, pero no debes sentirte triste por ello, te prometo que morirás de una manera inolvidable y si quieres sentirte aun mejor, también matare al zorro y a esa eriza boba y los enterrare en la misma tumba que a ti, dime ¿NO TE DA GUSTO? AGRADECEME POR SER TAN GENEROSO CONTIGO JAJAJAJA *Risa malvada*

**Sonic: ***Con dificultad para hablar* Eggman, eres despreciable *tose* no te saldrás con la tuya

**Eggman:**Blah Blah Blah, di lo que quieras, F-180, dale el golpe de gracia a este erizo pesado, ¡ADIOS SONIC EL ERIZO! Fue un gusto ser tu enemigo

**Tails:***Zafándose de Vainilla y volando rápidamente con sus colas hacia el robot* ¡Basta ya! Deja en paz a mi hermano

**Vainilla:***Llorando y gritando* ¡Tails no!

_El Zorro al llegar intento golpear al robot con sus colas pero este desaparece rápidamente, apareciendo justo detrás de Tails para darle un golpe en la cabeza el cual lo dejo inconsciente rápidamente, Sonic no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo._

_Sonic se debilitaba cada vez mas haciendo que sus manos cayeran dándose por vencido, el robot saca una especie de espada de su mano para degollar al erizo, cuando este la alza para darle el golpe final sus ojos rojos se apagan haciendo que el robot quedara en esa posición, posteriormente Sonic cae al piso entreabriendo los ojos para observar lo que había pasado, Eggman desde el laboratorio se había sorprendido al ver que el robot no respondía a ninguna orden mandada por la computadora principal_

**Eggman:**¿Qué está pasando, por qué no te mueves? Esta máquina debió desconectar la corriente

_Inmediatamente revisa todos los controles principales de la computadora, al ver que todo seguía normal, Eggman se sorprende de nuevo, después nota que la energía del robot había sobrepasado ya el 400% de su capacidad_

**Eggman:**No entiendo, ¿Cómo fue que este robot incremento su energía tan rápido? Apenas llevaba 300%, no me lo explico

**Voz:**Si que eres un perfecto imbécil ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya así de fácil?

**Eggman:***Sorprendido* Esa voz es de…. *Voltea hacia la jaula y nota que Dany continua en la misma posición* Es imposible que sea ese perro, esta inconsciente

**Dany:***Hablando mientras la mirada la tenia hacia abajo* Pues no debes creer todo lo que ves *Alza la mirada y al mismo tiempo sonreía* Fuiste un tonto al creer que podías controlar mis poderes, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias gordo despreciable

**Eggman:**Imposible, se supone que la succión de energía te mantendría inconsciente ¿Cómo fue que despertaste?

**Dany:**Te lo dije y te lo repetiré, eres un tonto si creíste que con esto ibas a dominar el mundo, pero topaste con pared al meterte conmigo, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias

**Eggman:**Esto es absurdo, nunca creí que fueras tan fuerte como para resistir las fuertes descargas eléctricas, en fin, lo mejor será desconectar todos los cables, lo bueno de todo esto es que F-180 absorbió grandes cantidades de energía las cuales me servirán para acabar contigo, ya lo veras

_Eggman decide desconectar todos los cables del cuerpo de Dany pero este vuelve a sostenerlos evitando que se desconectaran_

**Eggman:**¿Qué demonios haces pulgoso? Deja esos cables

**Dany:**Te diré uno de mis secretos amigo mío, nadie puede controlar todo mi poder, ni siquiera yo, y te demostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz, despídete de tu maravilloso plan

**Eggman:**¡Basta!, deja esos cables ya por favor

_Dany comenzó a expulsar toda su energía con una gran furia haciendo que la cabina se despedazara por completo, toda la energía que expulsaba de su cuerpo era rápidamente absorbida por los cables que alimentaban al robot por medio de la computadora, esta vez la energía fluía 30 veces más rápido de lo normal haciendo que la capacidad de energía del robot aumentara rápidamente a 800%, en ese momento el robot comenzó a expulsar rayos eléctricos por todo el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo salía humo negro dentro de los componentes, Dany seguía expulsando toda su energía haciendo que su pelaje se tornara de color dorado y al mismo tiempo el grueso pelaje de sus orejas se erizaba hacia arriba, cuando esta transformación se completa, un mensaje en la computadora principal decía ALERTA, posteriormente la computadora estalla y al mismo tiempo F-180 explota con una gran fuerza haciendo que todos salgan disparados por el fuerte viento, el laboratorio de Eggman también comenzaba a destruirse poco a poco_

**Eggman:**No es posible, mi hermoso laboratorio está siendo destruido, maldito pulgoso, ya me las pagaras *Trata de huir pero Dany lo detiene*

**Dany:**¿Así que pensabas escapar? Eres un cobarde

**Eggman:***Se pone de rodillas* Por favor amiguito no me lastimes, te prometo ya no hacer más travesuras, si quieres me alejo de este lugar para siempre pero por favor no me hagas daño

**Dany:***Levanta a Eggman de su chaqueta* ¿y que te hace pensar que te dejare libre? Eres un ser repugnante y asqueroso, gracias a tus estúpidas acciones mis amigos tuvieron que sufrir, y no solo ellos, todos los habitantes de las ciudades que destruiste con esa copia barata de mi no tenían la culpa de tus atrocidades *Lanza al suelo a Eggman* y lo peor, te metiste con la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón, eso no te lo puedo perdonar, así que prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos

**Eggman:***Asustado* Ten piedad de mi por favor, entiende, yo aun estoy en la edad de las travesuras *Saca un ramo de flores y varias cajas de chocolates de la nada* Es más, te regalo todo esto como muestra de arrepentimiento para que veas que digo la verdad, me alejare de todos y jamás volveré a molestarlos pero por favor *Lagrimas en los ojos* no me hagas daño, yo te admiro mucho, eres un ejemplo a seguir para mí, es más, si me lo pides en este momento me dedico a bajar de peso pero por favor no me mates

**Dany:***Risa* Jajaja, ¿Matarte? No, tu no mereces eso, lo que mereces es sufrir *Le da una fuerte bofetada* eso es por todos los hermosos bosques que destruiste *le da varios puñetazos en el estomago a gran velocidad* Esos golpes son por todos los habitantes de las ciudades que destruiste *Le da un fuerte golpe en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar* este golpe fue por Knuckles, al cual le destruiste su orgullo de luchador

**Eggman:***Con la cara moreteada* No, por favor ya no me golpees, ten piedad

**Dany:***Le da 5 bofetadas en ambas mejillas, 3 golpes en los dientes tumbándol golpes en el estomago* Estos golpes son por Sonic, quien trato de defender el planeta y a todos sus habitantes y esto *En su mano sostenía una bola de energía la cual creció hasta tener metro y medio de diámetro* esta energía es por abusar de mi *la lanza hacia Eggman quemando toda su ropa y dejándolo solo en calzoncillos y con su rostro negro con flamas en los bigotes* y esto último *Prepara una bola más grande sosteniéndola arriba* esta bola de energía que ves aquí es la que acabara con todas estas maquinas infernales y este espantoso laboratorio, esto va por mi amada Vainilla y por el resto de los habitantes de este planeta, Hasta nunca

_Dany lanza la bola de energía pulverizando todo lo que tocaba a su paso como las maquinas en reposo y todos los instrumentos del laboratorio, Eggman y los robots solo salieron volando por los aires haciendo que Eggman quedara inconsciente._

**Dany:***Regresando a la normalidad* Este individuo sí que me debilito mucho *Cae de rodillas* fue tanta la energía que me robo, pero me da alegría saber que todo esto por fin termino, lo mejor será buscar a mis amigos para auxiliarlos *Sonríe* pronto estaré contigo de nuevo amor *Vuela dirigiéndose al lugar de la pelea*

_Después de la fuerte explosión de F-180 Vainilla y Laisha salen de un montón de arena que las enterró totalmente_

**Laisha:***Tosiendo* ¿Está bien señora Vainilla?

**Vainilla:***Tosiendo* Si querida, gracias por preocuparte ¿Y tú también estas bien?

**Laisha:***Sonríe* Si, no se preocupe, aun soy fuerte

**Vainilla:**Eso me alegra *Se pone de pie y ayuda a Laisha a levantarse* Vamos, hay que buscar a los chicos

**Laisha:**Pero ¿Qué paso? Solo vi una tremenda explosión

**Vainilla:**Al parecer ese robot fue el que estallo en mil pedazos, en verdad Sonic me sigue sorprendiendo, no tenía energía para seguir peleando pero por fin pudo detenerlo

**Laisha:**Me alegra ver que todo por fin acabo *Observa a lo lejos que alguien se acerca lentamente* Mire allá *Señala*

**Vainilla:**Pero si es… Sonic *Comienza a correr* Vamos Laisha, vayamos a ayudarlo, no se ve bien

_Sonic traía a Tails en su espalda totalmente inconsciente y el al mismo tiempo caminaba despacio debido a su falta de energía, al ver a Vainilla llegar este cae al suelo nuevamente_

**Sonic:***Sonrisa* Por fin todo esto acabo, ya podemos descansar

**Vainilla:***Carga a Tails en sus brazos y llora al mismo tiempo acariciándolo* Pobre Tails, no quería que te sucediera nada de esto, es mi culpa por dejarte ir, solo te pido que no me abandones pequeño, recuerda que tú eres como un hijo para mí

**Sonic:**No te precipites, Tails aun está con vida, solo esta inconsciente, dejémoslo descansar un poco, creo que yo también necesito un descanso

**Laisha:***Le quita el zorro a Vainilla y lo abraza fuertemente mientras le da un beso en la frente*Que alegría que estas bien zorrito lindo, no volveré a dejarte solo

**Vainilla:**Laisha ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué miras a Tails con tanta ternura?

**Laisha:***Sonrojándose* ah… este… es que me preocupe por mi mejor amigo, que esperabas *Ríe*

**Sonic:**Esto me huele a algo más que amistad jajaja

_Dany seguía buscando por todos los al rededores hasta que por fin encontró a todos reunidos_

**Dany:***Gritando y aterrizando al mismo tiempo* Vainilla, amor, que alegría que estés bien

_Cuando Vainilla voltea hacia atrás se da cuenta que Dany por fin había llegado, inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el derramando lagrimas_

**Vainilla:**Dany, mi amor, que alegría que estas bien *Se avienta hacia Dany haciéndolo caer y ella cayendo encima, al mismo tiempo lo abrazaba con gran fuerza* Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver *llora* jamás te volveré a dejar solo cachorro mío *le da un tierno beso en los labios*

**Dany:***Correspondiendo el beso y el abrazo* Yo también me preocupe por ti querida, no sabes toda la angustia que sentí al no tenerte a mi lado, te extrañe demasiado

**Vainilla:**Pero gracias a Sonic por fin podremos regresar a casas sanos y salvos para seguir estando felices

**Sonic:**¿Gracias a mí? ¿Pero yo que hice?

**Vainilla:***Levantándose junto con Dany* No seas así Sonic, sabemos que fuiste tú quien destruyo al robot

**Sonic:**En realidad yo no fui, el solo se apagó y en seguida exploto, yo solo salí volando de ahí

**Dany:**Creo que el que lo destruyo fui yo, ya que Eggman utilizo mis poderes para alimentarlo pero nunca se imaginó que ese robot no era capaz de soportar toda mi energía, yo tampoco me explico cómo fue que me robo tanto, ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía tanto poder *Ríe*

**Sonic:**Vaya, me doy cuenta que tú fuiste quien me rescato, creo que estoy en deuda contigo amigo

**Dany:***Se acerca a Sonic, después lo carga en su espalda* No te preocupes, si eres amigo de mí querida conejita entonces también eres mi amigo, aunque creo que estoy molesto contigo

**Sonic:**¿Molesto conmigo? Pero ¿Qué hice esta vez?

**Vainilla:**Es verdad Sonic, yo también estoy molesta contigo

**Sonic:**¿Tu también? Creo que si hice algo muy malo

**Dany:**Llegando a casa sabrás a lo que me refiero, creo que le prometiste algo a alguien y nunca lo cumpliste

**Vainilla:**Creo que lo mejor será llevar a Sonic a casa para posteriormente curarlo, debe descansar un poco, ten por seguro que estará muy bien atendido *risa picara*

**Dany:**Bueno, eso es si no lo terminan de golpear más de lo que esta jajajaja *Todos ríen

**Laisha:** Muy bien, vayamos todos al avión, no debe estar tan lejos de aquí

_Cuando todos comienzan a caminar escuchan una voz que los detiene nuevamente_

**Rouge:**Alto, por favor, ayúdenme

**Vainilla:***Voltea* Vaya, pero si es Rouge

**Dany:**Al parecer trae a Knuckles en su espalda, veo que a ese pobre equidna le fue como en feria

**Rouge:**Por favor, Knuckles necesita ayuda, no sé si puedan acompañarme a una enfermería

**Vainilla:**Claro, vayamos todos a casa, todos necesitamos descansar de esta pesadilla, lo mejor será que tu también vengas, debes estar exhausta

**Rouge:**Supongo que gracias

**Dany:**Muy bien, vayamos todos a casa, me muero por comer algo

_Todos caminaron al avión para volver a casa, mientras tanto, Bokkun permanecía en casa de Vainilla sentado en el sofá mientras que Amy lavaba los platos_

**Bokkun:**¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?

**Amy:**No te preocupes, no son muchos platos, yo me hago cargo ¿Quieres mas jugo?

**Bokkun:**No, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad

_Bokkun seguía pensando en Amy todo el tiempo, sin querer voltea hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Cream, después la conejita aparece totalmente arreglada, vestía un pequeño vestido color rosa con un moño rojo enfrente, zapatos rojos y con un pequeño copete parecido al de su madre, Bokkun al mirarla quedo totalmente boquiabierto y al mismo tiempo se ruborizaba_

**Bokkun:***Pensando* (Cielos, Cream se ve muy linda con ese atuendo, no cabe duda que se está poniendo cada día mas hermosa)

_Al poco rato escuchan el sonido del motor del avión que aterrizaba afuera de la casa, Cream no lo pensó dos veces y salió inmediatamente_

**Cream:**Que alegría, ya llego mamá *Grita* Amy, vamos a ver

**Bokkun:**¿Tu madre volvió? Creo que mejor me iré a casa

**Amy:**No seas exagerado Bokkun, quédate mas tiempo, espera un momento, iré a ver qué paso

_Ambas salieron de casa rápidamente subiendo al avión para ayudar a Vainilla_

**Cream:**Madre, me da gusto que hayas vuelto

**Vainilla:***Saliendo del avión, inmediatamente abraza a Cream* Te eche de menos pequeña, no sabes cómo te extrañe

**Cream:**Yo igual madre, que bueno que todos volvieron con bien

**Dany:***Bajando a Vainilla* Cream, mi pequeña *la abraza* te extrañe demasiado, pensé que nunca volvería a verte

**Cream:**Me da mucho que hayas vuelto papi, te extrañe mucho *le da un beso en la mejilla*

_En seguida bajan Rouge con Knuckles y Laisha con Tails, Cream al mirar a Laisha con el zorro en sus brazos comenzó a despedir un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo, inmediatamente se alejo de Dany y fue a auxiliar a su amado zorro arrebatándoselo a Laisha de los brazos_

**Cream:** Oh Tails, ¿Qué te paso? *Comenzaba a llorar* Despierta Tails por favor

**Laisha:***Mirada celosa* Cream, Tails está bien, no es necesario que lo trates así, deja que despierte por si solo

**Cream:***Miraba a Laisha con fuego en los ojos* Seguramente Tails esta así porque no lo cuidaste

**Laisha:**Por supuesto que no fue eso, pasamos por muchas cosas que ni te imaginas

_Ambas se miraban con un poco de ira hasta ser interrumpidas por Amy_

**Amy:**Cream ¿En qué quedamos?

**Cream:***Poniendo su cara tierna y dulce* Lo siento, no volverá a suceder *Mira a Laisha* Vamos amiga, ayúdame a recostar a mi zorrito en el sofá

**Laisha:***Levantando a Tails* No hace falta, yo misma lo hare

**Dany:**Bien, lo mejor será que todos pasemos a ducharnos para descansar *Mira a Amy* Por cierto Amy

**Amy:**¿Qué pasa Dany?

**Dany:**Encontré algo tuyo en el bosque, quizás quieras verlo, es algo que perdiste hace mucho tiempo, está arriba del avión

**Vainilla:**Es verdad, me había olvidado de eso, vamos pequeña

**Amy:**¿A caso será mi diadema de flores que perdí hace mucho? Qué bien, gracias madre

**Vainilla:**Es algo mejor que eso, anda, dale un vistazo al avión

_Amy comienza a subir al avión, cuando observa el asiento trasero queda totalmente blanca, al mismo tiempo comienza a transformarse en estatua, después salta de la emoción destrozando toda la roca_

**Amy:***Gritando emocionada* ¡SONIC, ERES TU! *Se lanza hacia él y rápidamente lo abraza* que alegría, no puedo creer que seas tú *Comienza a llorar* te he esperado por tanto tiempo

**Sonic:***Tratando de zafarse de Amy* Tómalo con calma Amy, también me da gusto verte de nuevo, no es necesario que me abraces

**Amy:***Intenta besar a Sonic pero este se movía para evitarlos* ¡Sonic idiota! *Le da una bofetada*

**Sonic:** *Se soba la mejilla* ¿Ahora que hice para que me golpearas así?

**Amy:**¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué HICISTE? Dejarme abandonada por 8 largos meses, no tienes idea de todo lo que pase buscándote por todos lados

**Sonic:**No es para tanto, creo que lo tomas todo a la ligera, además ya estoy de vuelta, todavía que casi muero hoy tu me golpeas

**Amy:**Eso no me interesa, me hiciste esperar por mucho tiempo hasta que había decidido resignarme, cuando ya te estaba sacando de mi corazón tú decides aparecer de la nada

**Sonic:**Calma Amy, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí

**Amy:**Cállate, tú no sabes cómo me sentí todo este tiempo, eres un idiota *Baja del avión llorando metiéndose rápidamente a la casa para encerrarse en su habitación*

**Sonic:**Amy, espera *trata de bajarse del avión pero cae al piso* por favor, no te enojes

**Dany:**¿Ves a lo que me refería? Es por esa razón que estamos molestos contigo, debiste llamar o por lo menos mandar una carta

**Sonic:**No fue fácil, es una larga historia

_Todos ingresaron a casa para descansar, Amy continuo encerrada en su habitación por casi 1 día entero, Vainilla curaba las heridas de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles quienes ya estaban consientes, Knuckles como siempre parecía momia con vendas por todos lados mientras que Tails solo tenía vendajes en la cabeza, Laisha y Cream inconscientemente competían en la cocina preparando la comida para Tails y Dany cayo profundamente dormido._

_En la noche cuando todos dormían, Amy salió de casa para observar las estrellas ya que no podía dormir_

**Amy:**Sonic idiota, no puedo creer que aparezca de la nada después de más de 8 largos meses y nuevamente evitándome como siempre, se supone que sentía algo por mi

**Sonic:***Llegando lentamente* Veo que tampoco puedes dormir

**Amy:***Portándose indiferente* Ah, eres tu

**Sonic:**Por favor, no te lo tomes tan en serio, no fue mi intensión desaparecer tanto tiempo

**Amy:**No digas nada, corre, vete otros 8 meses, al fin y al cabo no te importa si yo te espero

**Sonic:***Trata de mirar a Amy a los ojos pero ella desviaba la mirada*****no comprendo por qué te enojas así, sabes, tuve muy mala racha todo este tiempo, en especial el día de hoy

**Amy:**Eso a mí no me importa en lo absoluto

**Sonic: ¿**Entonces no te hubiera importado encontrar mi cadáver en el bosque? ¿No te hubiera importado ver como el mundo se hubiera destruido completamente? No tienes idea de lo que pase para defender el mundo, pero veo que no te interesa

**Amy:**¿El mundo? *Pensando*(eso explica las ráfagas de viento, los sismos y las tormentas eléctricas que surgían de la nada, creo que fui un poco dura con él) creo que tienes razón, lo importante es que está bien, pero eso no justifica el hecho de hacerme esperar y de buscarte sin encontrar rastros de ti por ninguna parte

**Sonic:**Bueno, lo importante es que estoy de vuelta ¿no lo crees? *Se sienta en una roca* me tienes a tu lado después de 8 meses ¿Qué más quieres?

**Amy:**En verdad me dio alegría verte de nuevo pero veo que a ti no te importo *comenzaba a derramar lagrimas* pensé que en verdad sentías algo por mí, la última vez que nos vimos me demostraste todo lo contrario a como me recibiste hoy, volviste a ser el mismo Sonic de siempre, huyendo de mi

**Sonic:**Amy, yo…

**Amy:**Basta Sonic, si no me quieres dímelo de una vez

**Sonic:**Estas mal interpretando las cosas, en verdad me dio mucho gusto verte pero tú me conoces, además recuerdo que esto sería secreto *Toma la mano de Amy y la besa* no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe, día y noche pensaba en ti y no tienes idea del miedo que sentí hoy de saber que nunca más te volvería a ver *la jala poco a poco para intentar abrazarla pero Amy se alejaba* A pesar de todo tu eres mi mejor amiga, siempre me has ayudado en todo

**Amy:**Si en verdad pensabas en mí ¿Por qué nunca viniste a visitarme de vez en cuando? Mínimo una carta para saber si estabas bien

**Sonic:**Todo el tiempo estuve perdido, no podía encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, al parecer las esmeraldas caos me transportaron a otro mundo desconocido, busque la manera de regresar hasta que por fin pude dominar a la perfección el poder de las esmeraldas, cuando llegue a este mundo decidí buscar los restos de Bokkun para ayudarlo, cuando me había decidido venir a verte aparece un robot maligno de Eggman demasiado poderoso el cual estuvo a punto de matarme, creo que no la pase tan bien como piensas

**Amy:**No se si creerte

**Sonic:***Abraza a Amy* Por favor, perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, te prometo que no volveré a alejarme de ti

**Amy:** *No aguanto más las ganas y correspondió el abrazo a Sonic sosteniéndolo fuertemente* Perdóname tú a mí, me deje llevar por mi resentimiento

_Ambos erizos permanecieron abrazados observando la hermosa noche, Bokkun quien se quedo a dormir solo los miraba por la ventana mientras apretaba su puño derecho…._

_Después de una larga batalla con un enemigo extremadamente poderoso nuestros amigos por fin pueden vivir en paz y armonía, pasaron varios días y todo tomaba su curso normal, Dany y Vainilla continuaron viviendo su romance como lo hacían siempre, Laisha se alejo un momento debido a un proyecto en el cual fue involucrada, Tails regreso a casa junto con Sonic el cual inconscientemente seguía huyendo de Amy quien día tras día lo buscaba acosándolo como de costumbre y Cream continuaba con sus planes de conquistar a su amado zorro, por otro lado, Knuckles regreso a vigilar la esmeralda maestra y Rouge decidió alejarse por un rato._

_Dany y Sonic se volvieron muy buenos amigos desde ese día de la batalla los cuales se veían seguido para entrenar, un día decidieron ir solos a entrenar a lo profundo del bosque y ahí es el comienzo de una nueva aventura totalmente alocada….._


	12. Amor acosador Una nueva aventura

_Han pasado 3 largos meses desde aquella difícil batalla contra una de las más poderosas maquinas del malvado Doctor Eggman el cual tenía planeado destruir todo a su paso para posteriormente construir lo que él llamaba "Imperio Eggman" pero gracias a Sonic y Dany sus planes fracasaron, ahora todo el planeta Mobius vive en paz y armonía, todos a excepción de…. ¿Sonic?._

_Era una mañana común y corriente, Sonic como de costumbre salió a correr al bosque para distraerse y hacer un poco de ejercicio_

**Sonic:***Estiramiento* Vaya, es un hermoso día *Inhala aire puro* adoro este aroma del rocío por las mañanas *Comienza a correr* no hay nada mejor que correr por toda la hermosa vegetación que nos ofrece la naturaleza

_A su gran velocidad rápidamente llego a un hermoso lago con distintas especies de flores con aromas agradables, el erizo no resistió más las ansias de recostarse un rato para poder oler el delicioso aroma de dichas florecillas, al recostarse noto una presencia que lo vigilaba muy de cerca_

**Sonic:***Buscando por todos lados mientras sostenía una flor en la mano* Siento que alguien me vigila ¿A caso será algún secuas de Eggman? No lo creo, a decir verdad ese gordinflón no ha aparecido para nada

_De pronto algo salta hacia Sonic tomándolo desde la espalda_

**Voz:**¡Te tengo Sonic! *Tapándole los ojos al erizo* ¿A que no adivinas quién soy?

**Sonic:***Tratando de quitarse las manos de sus ojos* Calma, no es para tanto, aunque se perfectamente quien eres, ¡Basta Amy!

**Amy: Veo** que no pude sorprenderte amor *Abraza a Sonic por la espalda* Me alegra mucho contemplar este bello paisaje a tu lado, es muy romántico

**Sonic:**Si, es verdad que es lindo *Se zafa de los brazos de Amy* Amy, creo que tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo ¿Lo olvidaste?

**Amy:***Ojos en forma de corazón* Como olvidarlo, acordamos que nunca me dejarías sola y siempre estarías a mi lado, hay amor que bueno que recordaste esa promesa *Abraza a Sonic por delante tratando de darle un beso* eres el mejor novio que he tenido

**Sonic:***Evitando los besos* No me refería a eso, por lo visto no recuerdas esa promesa

**Amy:***Solo abraza el brazo de Sonic* ¿Promesa? Creo que no la recuerdo *Ríe* pero creo que lo que más importa es que por fin estamos juntos

**Sonic:***Zafándose de Amy y pensando* (Cielos, veo que no lo recuerda, desde que derrotamos a ese robot no puedo quitármela de encima, no sé qué decirle, no quisiera hacerla sentir mal) Pues veras, tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo en que respetarías mi privacidad y sobre todo en las mañanas que es cuando me ejercito

**Amy:***Cara triste* ¡ah! Esa promesa, es verdad, lo había olvidado, veo que no te agrada estar conmigo

**Sonic:**No me mal interpretes, solo te estoy pidiendo que respetes mi espacio, ya habrá tiempo para salir, no te preocupes

**Amy:***Salta de nuevo y abraza a Sonic besándolo por toda la cara* Esta bien, respetare tu privacidad pero a cabio de eso debes tener una cita conmigo en este preciso momento y eso no es todo lo que debes hacer

**Sonic:***Voz baja* hay no, aquí vamos de nuevo

**Amy:**Debes darme mi besito de buenos días, anda, no seas tímido

**Sonic:***Pensando* (Si que está loca esta niña, creo que la engañare para escapar* Muy bien, tu ganas pero debes hacerlo más interesante ¿de acuerdo?

**Amy:***Emocionada* Claro amor, dime ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Sonic:**Es algo simple, solo debes cerrar los ojos, sin nada de trampa y después contaras hasta 5

**Amy:**De acuerdo, aquí vamos *Cierra los ojos y comienza a contar lentamente* 1, 2, *Piensa mientras su corazón se acelera* (Que emoción, por fin mi amado Sonic me dará un hermoso beso, no puedo resistir las ganas)

**Sonic:***Alejándose poco a poco* Muy bien Amy, lo haces muy bien, aquí voy *Comienza a correr con súper velocidad alejándose rápidamente del lugar*

**Amy:**3, 4 y… 5 *Alza los labios* Estoy lista Sonic, bésame ya *Abre los ojos y nota que Sonic no está* ¿Dónde está Sonic? Ese erizo volvió a escapar, pero no se librara de mi así de fácil *Comienza a sonreír malvadamente* Ya verás Sonic el erizo, tendré mi beso de los buenos días, y creo saber en donde estas, no escaparas de mi

_Amy salió corriendo del lugar rápidamente dirigiéndose a casa de Tails, mientras tanto, Sonic seguía corriendo hasta detenerse en casa de Vainilla y Dany_

**Sonic:***Tocando la puerta* Dany, amigo necesito ayuda por favor

**Dany:***Saliendo de la casa aun con sueño* Sonic ¿no ves que es muy temprano? *bosteza* pasa y cuéntame que te ocurre, te noto agitado

_Ambos entran a la casa, Dany entra por un vaso de leche mientras que Sonic se sienta en el comedor_

**Sonic:**No se qué hacer, Amy no deja de hostigarme, siempre quiere estar conmigo y no me deja hacer mis actividades favoritas con tranquilidad

**Dany:***Ríe* creo que estas tomándote las cosas muy en serio, recuerda que Amy es muy cariñosa y sensible, solo debes tener paciencia

**Sonic:**Claro, como tú nunca has tenido a alguien que te acose desde hace años por eso es fácil decirlo

**Dany:**Tal vez no pero creo que no debes exagerar, creo que debes dejarte querer *Sonríe* el amor es maravilloso, es para disfrutarlo, gozarlo, vivirlo y….

**Sonic:***Interrumpiendo* Si si, se dé que se trata *Suspira* creo que tienes razón, debo ser más tolerante con Amy, y cambiando de tema, me gustaría aprender todo eso que haces para las batallas

**Dany:**En realidad no hago mucho, lo único que hago es entrenar duro para incrementar mi fuerza, es todo

**Vainilla:***Entrando a la cocina* Hola Sonic, buenos días ¿Qué te trae por acá tan temprano?

**Sonic:**Solo vine a platicar con Dany y… a ocultarme un momento

**Vainilla:**Déjame adivinar, te ocultas de Amy ¿No es así?

**Sonic:***Rascándose la cabeza* Algo así, se ha vuelto un poco empalagosa conmigo, siempre quiere tenerme en sus brazos

**Vainilla:**Era de esperarse, ella no habla de otra cosa más que de estar contigo

**Sonic:**Eso en verdad asusta, me siento muy incomodo cuando soy acosado por ella, la quiero pero debe darme mi espacio

**Dany:**Creo que ustedes deben tocar ese tema y hablarlo seriamente

**Vainilla:**Cariño, dudo que Amy se preste para eso, cuando ve a Sonic se obsesiona tanto que no piensa lo que hace

**Sonic:**Creo que lo mejor será ocultarme un tiempo, tal vez vaya al bosque a entrenar, me parece bien ir a Angel Island, supongo que Knuckles no tendrá problemas con eso

**Dany:**No creo que escondiéndote arregles esta situación, además, harás que Amy vuelva a sufrir como la vez pasada

**Sonic:**No será mucho tiempo, solo será días máximo, además, me gustaría que me acompañaras, bueno, si es que Vainilla te deja *Mira a Vainilla* ¿Verdad que dejaras que Dany me acompañe?

**Vainilla:***Sonriendo* No veo por qué no, además el es libre de hacer lo que desee ¿No es así caramelo? *Le da un beso en la mejilla a Dany*

**Dany:***Ruborizado* Claro que si mi conejita de felpa *Toma la mano de Vainilla y la besa tiernamente* Sabes que adoro que me llames caramelo

**Vainilla:***Se ruboriza* Eres una ternura, por eso te amo *Sonríe* Iré a preparar el desayuno, ¿Quieres acompañarnos Sonic?

**Sonic:**Gracias pero debo irme, Amy no debe tardar en llegar y no quisiera encontrarla aquí, además, quiero preparar todo para nuestro viaje ¿Te parece salir mañana en la mañana?

**Dany:**Claro, por mi no hay ningún problema, ve con cuidado *Susurrando* y mas con ya sabes quien

**Sonic:***Levanta el pulgar y guiña el ojo* Así será *Sale de la casa a toda velocidad*

**Dany:***Observando la ventana* Sabes amor, no creo que Sonic tome en serio a Amy, aunque debo aceptar que ella es culpable de la frialdad de ese erizo, si tan solo fuera más discreta y tolerante todo sería diferente

**Vainilla:**Sonic es muy tímido, yo se que ama a Amy pero su orgullo no lo deja admitirlo pero yo se que tarde o temprano se arrepentirá de haber hecho lo que hace con Amy

**Dany:**Creo que tienes razón *Se acerca a ella abrazándola por la cintura* ¿te digo algo?, cada día que pasa te amo mas y mas *le da un beso en los labios*

_Mientras tanto, Amy llegaba a casa de Tails, como era de costumbre, Tails se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio con sus aviones_

**Amy:** ¿Tails, estas allí?

_Amy entraba poco a poco buscando a Sonic._

**Tails:** Estoy aquí arriba del avión ¿Que sucede, te puedo ayudar? *Limpiándose las manos con un trapo*

**Amy:** Si, quisiera saber, si esta aquí Sonic, tenía la ligera seguridad de encontrarlo aquí, el muy malo me dejo con mi beso a medias, y quiero que me lo de.

**Tails:** *Sorprendido* ¿Beso? veo que ya está entendiendo todo *Ríe* pero lamento decirte que no está, salió desde muy temprano a correr y recuerda que nunca dice a donde va

**Amy:** Que raro *baja la mirada* bueno, disculpa la molestia, buscare en otro lado *sale lentamente*

**Tails:** Descuida, seguramente ya no tarda en venir, siempre viene a estas horas muy hambriento, si quieres podrías esperarlo aunque sería buena idea que estuvieras oculta

**Amy:** Gracias por el consejo *continua caminando* eso hare.

**Tails:** *Pensando* (Creo que algo no marcha bien entre esos 2, lo mejor será dejarlos solos un momento, lo siento por Sonic pero debe aprender a resolver solo sus problemas amorosos)

_Después de un rato, Sonic llega a casa entrando directamente a la cocina para buscar el desayuno_

**Sonic:** *Se sorprende al no encontrar nada* Tails, hermano ¿Aun no has hecho del desayuno?

**Sonic:** *Sorprendido al notar que no hay ninguna respuesta* Que extraño, comúnmente ese zorro no tarda tanto en responder, en fin, creo que comeré lo primero que encuentre *Abre el refrigerador y saca varios alimentos*

_Cuando Sonic cierra la puerta del refrigerador salta asustado al ver a Amy en la puerta de la cocina_

**Sonic:** A... Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Amy:***Se avienta hacia el erizo hasta hacerlo caer, juega con sus cabellos* usted, me debe algo... y espero con ansias que cumplas como el erizo caballeroso que eres *lo mira fijamente*

**Sonic:** *Tratando de alejarse de Amy* No lo tomes tan en serio, además estoy un poco hambriento, sí, eso es *Nervioso* ¿o a caso no te preocupa mi alimentación? si no como nada entonces moriré de hambre y así me alejaría para siempre *Risa nerviosa*

**Amy:** *Con su dedo tapa la boca del erizo*No digas mas, encantada estaré de preparar algo para ti, si eres buen caballero y cumples con mi beso, no morirás de hambre, travieso *mirándolo perdidamente* solo... cumple.

**Sonic:** *Mas nervioso* Es verdad, acabo de recordar que quede formalmente de ir a entrenar con Knuckles y tu sabes cómo se desespera cuando llego tarde *Señala a Amy hacia al frente* ¡Mira!, rebajas del 20% en todos los zapatos para dama

**Amy:** *Sujeta las manos del erizo contra el suelo*Dudo mucho caer en esa trampa, además, ninguna rebaja comprara el gran amor que tengo por ti, Sonic

**Sonic:** *Pensando* (Debo pensar en algo rápido para liberarme de ella o si no seguiré siendo acosado de por vida si le doy ese beso) Escucha Amy, ¿te gustaría hacer un juego? si ganas, te daré 2 besos y por si fuera poco te llevare a tomar un helado y pasar un hermoso momento a solas contigo

**Amy:** *Se levanta* Ten por seguro una cosa *se da media vuelta* por ti moriría, haría lo que fuera por estar contigo, ganare ese juego, pero... si me engañas, te arrepentirás de tus palabras *sonríe maléficamente* ¿trato hecho?

**Sonic:** ¡Trato hecho!, el juego consiste en lo siguiente, tu cocinaras 2 platillos y el primero en terminar de comer gana *Piensa* (será pan comido, si Amy se distrae cocinando yo podre escaparme, es una idea brillante)

**Amy:** Puedes irte Sonic *le sonríe* solo cuídate mucho.

**Amy:** Esto es exactamente lo mismo al juego de cerrar los ojos, daré la vuelta para cocinar, y tu no estarás aquí, solo recuerda mis palabras Sonic *le sonríe* que te vaya bonito.

_Al escuchar las palabras de Amy, Sonic comenzó a sentirse mal bajando la mirada_

**Sonic:** Escucha Amy, se que hice mal hace rato pero entiende que debes darme mi espacio *se acerca a ella y le acaricia el rostro* yo te quiero mucho, pero creo que exageras un poco al asfixiarme de esa manera, además recuerda que tenemos un trato *le da un beso en la mejilla*

**Amy:** *Completamente sonrojada* Sonic... no... No sé qué decir... *lo abraza de una manera muy distinta a como normalmente lo hace* lamento a veces ser tan molesta, es que lo eres todo para mi, tan solo quisiera que a veces fueras más sensible conmigo *le da un tierno beso en la mejilla*

**Amy:** Estoy loca por ti.

**Sonic:** *Ruborizado* Te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, solo dame tiempo y se paciente conmigo

**Amy:** Trato de entenderte un poco, al igual que te pido que me entiendas a mí, ¿vale? es un poco difícil para mi separarme del erizo que amo tanto *se ríe* intentare ser menos molesta *toma las manos de Sonic* te lo prometo.

**Sonic:** Muy bien, en ese caso *se acerca lentamente al rostro de Amy hasta detenerse a 1 cm de sus labios* ¿podrías prepararme algo con esto? *le muestra varios ingredientes de cocina*

**Amy:** *Se sonroja* ¿qué es esto?

**Sonic:** Al parecer son huevos, un poco de tocino, harina, leche y mantequilla, lo que sucede es que estoy hambriento y tú tienes un excelente don para la cocina *Corre a sentarse a la mesa y rápidamente se amarra un pañuelo en el cuello el cual tenía estampada la frase "¡Yum!" mientras sostiene sus cubiertos* Anda, si quieres puedes desayunar conmigo

**Amy:** Esta bien *tomando las cosas* será divertido desayunar a tu lado.

**Sonic:**Excelente, entonces date prisa, muero de hambre *Comenzó a golpear suavemente la mesa con la parte posterior de los cubiertos*

_Amy comenzó a cocinar el desayuno mientras que Sonic solo observaba la ventana de la casa, mientras tanto, Tails se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque hasta toparse con alguien sin querer, se trataba de la conejita Cream quien recogía florecillas para su madre, al notar la presencia del zorro inmediatamente comenzó a ruborizarse_

**Tails:**Hola Cream, Hermosa mañana ¿no lo crees?

**Cream:***Nerviosa y ruborizada* H…Hola T… Tails, creo que si es hermosa *Tira las flores accidentalmente* oh no, mis flores *Susurra* que tonta soy *se agacha para recogerlas al mismo tiempo que Tails tocándose las manos sin querer, inmediatamente ambos se miraron por un rato* Creo que debo irme

**Tails:**Si quieres puedo acompañarte, no quisiera que vayas sola

**Cream:***Ruborizada* No es necesario, me tengo que ir *Se aleja corriendo dejando caer una flor la cual fue atrapada por el zorro*

**Tails:**Espera Cream *Se detiene* si que se comportó muy raro hoy, creo que nunca podre entender a las chicas, en fin, creo que es hora de volver a casa, probablemente Sonic está siendo cruelmente torturado por Amy *Comienza a correr una mente de Sonic atado de manos y pies, con un trapo amarrado en la boca y su cara manchada de besos con lápiz labial rojo, a un lado del erizo, Amy con el enorme lápiz labial en la mano y con sus ojos en forma de corazón diciendo "Desde ahora nunca te alejaras de mi, serás mi fiel esposo"* Pobre Sonic *Ríe*

_Cuando Tails comenzó a caminar de regreso, unas bolas de fuego cayeron del cielo alrededor del pobre zorro, al darse cuenta comenzó a asustarse y a buscar por todos lados_

**Tails:**¿Qué está pasando, quien está atacando?

**Voz:**Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿y así me recibes? Que falta de respeto

**Tails:***Voltea y al ver a la persona se emociona* Vaya pero si es…. *Corre hacia la persona* Blaze, cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga *Le da un abrazo* no sabes cómo te hemos echado de menos

**Blaze:**Deja los sentimentalismos para después *Sonríe* Yo también te había extrañado, a Cream y… a Sonic

**Tails:***Sorprendido* ¿En verdad extrañaste a Sonic?

**Blaze:**Claro, extraño las batallas y las competencias que hacíamos, es un oponente digno de vencer

**Tails:**Aunque te llevaras una gran sorpresa, Sonic ha cambiado un poco

**Blaze:**Déjame adivinar, seguramente Amy sigue persiguiéndolo

**Tails:**Peor que eso, desde que Sonic le dio un pequeño rayo de esperanza, Amy se ha vuelto cada vez más fastidiosa y empalagosa que antes, créeme que Sonic al verte también estará muy feliz

**Blaze:**Eso no lo sabríamos, ese erizo es muy impredecible, aun así tengo deseo de quemarle toda la cara hasta dejarlo carbonizado *Muestra una flama de su mano* Ese sin vergüenza siempre se sale con la suya superándome, a propósito ¿Dónde está ahora?

**Tails:***Comienza a recordar la misma imagen de Sonic atado* Creo que está un poco ocupado ahora

**Blaze:**Bien, iré a visitar a Cream, te encargo que le des este mensaje, dile que lo estoy esperando para quemarle la cola y trapear el piso con su pelaje azul, te lo encargo

**Tails:**Claro Blaze, cuenta con ello

**Blaze:**Vale, nos veremos después

_Ambos personajes se separaron dirigiéndose a sus destinos, mientras tanto, Sonic había terminado de comer_

**Sonic:***Tocándose el estomago* Comí demasiado, la comida estuvo excelente

**Amy:***Sonriendo angelicalmente* Que bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado *Toma la mano de Sonic* pero lo que más me alegra es estar a tu lado, te quiero demasiado mi hermoso erizo azul

**Sonic:**Bien, creo que debo irme, tengo que preparar unas cosas para el día de mañana *Le acaricia el rostro a Amy* debo agradecerte por todo lo que haces, te prometo que te lo recompensaré muy pronto *Se levanta de la mesa* Bien, nos vemos después *Le guiña el ojo e inmediatamente sale corriendo*

**Amy:***Suspirando* Hay Sonic, yo se que en el fondo me amas igual que yo a ti, pero no comprendo por qué no lo demuestras, creo que debo ser paciente con él, en fin, saldré a caminar un poco *Se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la salida, después se encuentra con Tails*

**Tails:**Hola Amy ¿Todo bien?

**Amy:**De maravilla amiguito *Se agarra sus manos mientras comienza a recordar el bello momento mientras que de ella salen corazones* Sin duda fue el mejor desayuno de toda mi vida, siempre anhele desayunar a lado de mi amado

**Tails:***Imaginándose a Sonic amarrado mientras Amy lo alimentaba a la fuerza* Creo imaginarme el grandioso momento *Ríe* Bien, creo que seguiré trabajando con mis maquinas, por cierto ¿Sonic donde esta?

**Amy:**Salió, dijo que tenía unas cosas que arreglar para mañana ¿Tu sabes que va a hacer?

**Tails:***Pensando* (¿Sonic salió? Al parecer Amy no fue salvaje como yo lo esperaba, tendré que esperarlo para que me cuente todo) No, el casi no me cuenta sus planes, recuerda que es un poco reservado

**Amy:**Solo espero que este bien, bueno amiguito, tu cuñada tiene que irse, deje un poco de comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre *Ríe* hasta luego

**Tails:**Muchas gracias, te veo después *Entra a la casa buscando evidencias de tortura* Si que es extraño, todo está en orden por acá, no veo rastros de cuerdas ni nada por el estilo *Sonríe* Creo que Sonic por fin está comenzando a ser cariñoso con Amy, eso me alegra mucho

_Tails se dirigió a su laboratorio, mientras tanto, Sonic se dirigía nuevamente a casa de Vainilla y Dany, pero a medio camino varias bolas de fuego cayeron alrededor del erizo, el al darse cuenta volteo hacia arriba, al ver a la persona responsable inmediatamente sonrió, mientras que a lo lejos por el mismo camino, Amy también se dirigía a casa de Vainilla_

**Sonic:**Veo que estas de vuelta ¿A caso vienes para retarme?

**Blaze:**Recuerda que mi meta es superar tu velocidad, que dices ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

**Sonic:**Mínimo un saludo ¿no crees? Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos y me recibes con tus bolas de fuego *Le da la mano*

**Blaze:**Creo que tienes razón

_Cuando Blaze acerca su mano a la de Sonic, un martillo gigante sale de la nada golpeando un árbol hasta derrumbarlo_

**Amy:**Aleja tus manos de mi erizo Blaze *Corriendo hacia ellos*

**Blaze:**Calma pequeña, este erizo idiota no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, lo único que quiero es ganar la carrera que tenemos pendiente, no debes exagerar

**Sonic:**Amy, debes tranquilizarte, Blaze es una muy buena amiga de todos, me extraña que te comportes así con ella

**Amy:***Abrazando fuertemente a Sonic hasta asfixiarlo* ¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres mío y de nadie más, solo mírame como muero de celos por ti

**Sonic:***Tratando de liberarse de ella* Tómalo con calma, no es necesario que hagas esto, recuerda lo…

**Amy:***Interrumpiendo* Eso no importa, seguramente lo dijiste para poder coquetear con otras chicas, pues no te volveré a dejar solo, no te libraras así de fácil de mi

**Blaze:***Risa burlona* No me imaginaba que por fin accederías a estar con Amy, bueno "Romeo" *Risa burlona* Creo que mejor dejamos la competencia para luego, cuando tu niñera te de permiso, nos veremos luego

**Sonic:***Tratando de liberarse de Amy* Espera Blaze, no huyas de la carrera, además Amy no es mi niñera, yo soy un espíritu libre

**Blaze:***Observa a ambos erizos de pies a cabeza* ¡Si claro! Se nota a simple vista que eres libre *Risa burlona* hay Sonic, nunca pensé verte de esta forma, quien lo diría, el héroe de Mobius es controlado por una chica

**Amy:**¿Creo que ya te ibas no? Después platicaremos de esto, mientras, Sonic y yo nos iremos tranquilamente a preparar unas cosas para nuestra cita de mañana

**Blaze:***Risa sarcástica* Bien, creo que ya no interrumpiré las actividades de dos jóvenes enamorados *Se aleja* Chao Sonic

**Sonic:***Ruborizado* Blaze, no me dejes, ayúdame

**Amy:**Vaya, hasta que por fin se fue, bueno, ahora preparemos nuestras cosas para nuestra cita de mañana

**Sonic:***Liberándose de Amy* Tengo que irme, lo siento *Sale corriendo a velocidad supersónica*

**Amy:***Gritando* ¡Sonic, espera! *Corre tras el* espérame por favor

_Sonic se sentía nuevamente acosado y debido a la humillación por parte de Blaze comenzó a enfadarse_

**Sonic:**Amy no tiene remedio, teníamos un trato, no cabe duda que es una chica odiosa, me arrepiento de haberla besado aquel día

_Cuando el erizo llega a casa de Dany, nota que Blaze se encontraba tomando el té con Vainilla y Cream_

**Blaze:**Miren quien llego, el príncipe azul de Amy, dime ¿Te dio permiso de venir? *Risa burlona*

**Sonic:***Frunciendo el seño* Guarda silencio por favor *Se dirige hacia Vainilla* ¿Podrías decirme donde está Dany por favor? Es urgente

**Dany:***Bajando de su habitación* ¿Qué sucede, te ocurre algo malo?

**Sonic:**Debemos partir inmediatamente a nuestro viaje, es de vida o muerte, te contare los detalles en el camino

**Dany:**Claro, solo deja preparar mi mochila con los respectivos víveres para sobrevivir

**Sonic:**Olvida eso, después nos arreglamos con Knuckles, tenemos que partir ya

**Blaze:**Claro, como su amada lo golpea por eso huyes, no pensé que fueras tan cobarde como para no enfrentar a una chica enamorada

**Vainilla:**Creo que Amy a veces exagera un poco, debo llamarle la atención

**Dany:**Bueno, creo que debemos irnos *Le toma las manos a Vainilla* Te extrañare amor, cuida muy bien a nuestra pequeña *Se acerca y le da un beso en los labios*

**Cream:**Cuídate mucho papi, te estaré esperando con ansias

**Dany:***Carga a Cream* Te prometo volver pronto *Le da un beso en la frente mientras la baja al suelo* Cuídense mucho

**Sonic:**Hasta pronto todos, nos alejaremos una semana *jalando del brazo a Dany*Vámonos ya

_Ambos salieron de casa, cuando se preparaban para caminar, Sonic notaba que Amy se dirigía hacia él, posteriormente decidió subirse a la espalda de Dany_

**Sonic:**Amigo, yo se que puedes hacer maravillas, por favor vuela lo más rápido posible antes de que Amy llegue *Angustiado* Por favor, ayúdame

**Dany:***Ríe* Esta bien, vámonos

_Cuando Amy llega al lugar, Dany despega volando a toda velocidad, Amy solo miro hacia arriba mientras gritaba_

**Amy:***Gritando* ¡SONIC IDIOTA! *Comenzando a llorar mientras se coloca de rodillas* ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no dejas amarte Sonic?

_Sonic le contaba lo sucedido a Dany en el camino mientras volaban, después de un largo rato aterrizaron en Angel Island para comenzar con sus entrenamientos, Dany solo sonreía ante el problema de Sonic ya que no era un problema grave, mientras que Sonic seguía lamentándose el haberla besado_

_¿Sonic siente algo por Amy? ¿Dany lo ayudara con su problema? ¿Knuckles ayudara a nuestros amigos a obtener víveres?_


	13. El misterioso lago de las ruinas

_Sonic y Dany habían decidido alejarse un tiempo para incrementar sus habilidades de lucha pero debido a un incidente con Amy, Sonic decidió partir inmediatamente para alejarse del estrés que ella le provocaba al acosarlo._

_Después de un tiempo de vuelo, nuestros amigos por fin llegan a las ruinas de Angel Island donde se encontraba la Esmeralda maestra vigilada por Knuckles_

**Knuckles:**Largo de aquí, me molestan

**Sonic:**Vamos amigo, no te comportes tan amargado, todavía que venimos a visitarte te comportas así, que falta de modales tienes

**Knuckles:**Yo no soy tu amigo, además recuerda que odio tu presencia, dime que quieres y lárgate de una vez

**Dany:**Calma, no se peleen, solo venimos a entrenar aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo y necesitamos estar alejados un tiempo de todos, además tu como guardián no dejaras que nadie se acerque

**Knuckles:**Comenzando por ustedes, si van a entrenar que sea detrás de las ruinas *Señala hacia atrás* ahí hay una pirámide antigua, es un lugar muy tranquilo, así me dejaran en paz

**Sonic:**Eres un gran amigo, por cierto ¿Tendrás algo de comer? Es que no trajimos nada para sobrevivir

**Knuckles:***Salta y sostiene a Sonic del pecho mientras grita* ¿A caso me ves que tengo cara de tienda de abarrotes? *Suelta al erizo* Ese no es mi problema, si no les parece entonces largo de aquí

**Sonic:**Entonces ¿Tu como sobrevives aquí?

**Knuckles:**Sonic, creo que de ves en cuando debes estar en contacto con la naturaleza y comer lo que ella te ofrece, no te preocupes *Sonríe* en este lugar hay muchas plantas de varias especies que puedes comer, eres un erizo así que eso está en tu naturaleza, y si quieres proteínas hay cucarachas, arañas y otros tipos de insectos además de un fastidioso erizo azul que viene a molestarme

**Sonic:***Ríe* Tu nunca cambias, en fin, creo que tendré que conformarme con eso *Hace mueca de asco* ya que veo que eres un egoísta

**Knuckles:***Gritando* Yo no soy melindroso como tú, así que te tragas las plantas que hay aquí o tragaras mi puño en tu boca, tu eliges

**Dany:**Vamos, no peleen, ya veremos como nos arreglaremos aquí, lo único que queremos es que nos dejes quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche, ya que gracias a Sonic, no trajimos nada, ni casas de campaña

**Knuckles:**Esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora se largan de aquí ¿Entendido?

**Sonic:**No seas aguafiestas, además los tres podemos pasarla en grande

**Knuckles:**Déjame en paz erizo, bien, si van a dormir que sea de inmediato, molestan mi tranquilidad

**Sonic:**Bien, pero antes buscare algo para cenar, tengo un poco de hambre. Dany, espérame aquí, no tardo

**Dany:***Cara de angustia* bien, no me queda otra

_Sonic salió a gran velocidad de la isla flotante, pero al bajar de ella sin darse cuenta choco con una chica la cual__fue lanzada unos cuantos metros por el impacto, al levantarse mira a Sonic con gran desprecio._

**?:**¿Pero que demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que esta al frente cuando corres?!

**Sonic:** *Tratando de ayudar a la chica a levantarse* Lo siento mucho, iba tan rápido que no te vi ¿Estas bien?

**?:***Le golpea la mano*Yo puedo pararme sola, no necesito tu ayuda, pues no estoy bien, me arrojaste varios metros al suelo... Eso duele.

**Sonic:** Lo siento mucho en verdad, si gustas puedo llevarte a ver a algún medico, es lo menos que puedo hacer para corregir mi error

**?:**No, gracias, personas insolentes como tú no merecen estar conmigo, fíjate por donde andas... *se da media vuelta y abre sus alas*

**Sonic:** *Pensando* (pero que chica tan gruñona) Bueno, disculpa si te hice enojar eh... ¿Como te llamas? mi nombre es Sonic el erizo

**?:**No debería decirte mi nombre, en si siento extrañamente ese corazón noble, que raro... Mi nombre es Moka.

**Sonic:** Es un gusto conocerte Moka *Le guiña el ojo* bueno, tengo que irme, espero verte de nuevo y esta vez de buen humor *Ríe* cuídate y nuevamente discúlpame por chocar contigo

**Moka:** Así soy siempre, no esperes algo que nunca llegara... Insignificante erizo.

_Sonic y Moka tomaron distintos caminos, mientras tanto, el erizo al correr pensaba en lo ocurrido y en la actitud de la chica_

**Sonic:** *Pensando* (Esa chica murciélago tiene problemas, aunque tengo que reconocer que es linda, es una pena que no sea simpática, ¿Sera familiar de Rouge? bueno, creo que eso no importa, lo mejor será encontrar algo de comer)

_Después de unas horas, el erizo regreso a Angel Island donde Dany había armado unas casas de campaña justo frente al altar de la esmeralda madre_

**Sonic:**Amigo, estoy de vuelta, mira lo que traje

**Dany:***Toma la bolsa que le entrega Sonic* ¿y esto?

**Sonic:**Son chillidogs recién preparados, vamos amigo, come con toda confianza

**Dany:**Sonic, acordamos que no saldríamos de la isla para nada ¿Y tu decides correr a la ciudad mas cercana por que no comes verduras? Veo que no tienes remedio

**Sonic:**La verdad es que mis alimentos son un poco mas gourmet, además, el héroe de Mobius no puede comer hiervas, mosquitos y toda esa clase de cosas que hay aquí

**Dany:***Tono burlón*Disculpe su majestad, no creí que fuera tan delicado

**Sonic:**Basta, no te burles, entonces ¿Te comerás eso? Ya que si no entonces hay mas para mi

**Dany:**Esta bien, comeré esto pero para mañana buscaremos algo por el bosque, no soy tan malo cocinando, además tengo experiencia en sobrevivir en los bosques

**Sonic:**Interesante, por cierto ¿El equidna gruñón se fue a dormir temprano?

**Dany:***Señala hacia el altar* Allá esta, vigilando

**Sonic:**Iré a verlo, tal vez quiera comer algo

_El erizo se dirige hacia el altar con otra bolsa con Chillidogs_

**Knuckles:**Largo de aquí, no fastidies

**Sonic:**Vamos, no seas tan gruñón, vengo a traerte un poco de comida, tómala con toda confianza

**Knuckles:***Aventando la mano de Sonic* No me toques, un guardián no come esa basura, así que lárgate de aquí si no quieres que los corra a ambos

**Sonic:**Que aguafiestas eres, en fin *Deja la bolsa en las escaleras* dejare esto aquí por si algún amiguito rojo desea comer algo, te veré en la mañana *Se aleja del lugar*

**Knuckles:***Mirando la bolsa* Que idiota es ese erizo *Su estomago comienza a escucharse* no, un guardián no come esa basura, yo debo cazar mi propio alimento *Su estomago vuelve a emitir sonidos* Quizá solo pruebe un poco de esa basura, tendré que humillarme por esta vez *Toma la bolsa y se esconde detrás de la esmeralda madre, posteriormente abre la bolsa y comienza a comer desesperadamente* Tengo que admitir que esto es delicioso

**Sonic:***Recostado encima de la esmerada* Así que el guardián de la esmeralda decidió aceptar mi ayuda *Lo mira con cara burlona* Que bajo caes, siempre es fácil engañar tu lado ingenuo

**Knuckles:***Salta del susto y gritando al mismo tiempo* Idiota, deja de molestarme, lárgate de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que te haga pedazos

**Sonic:**Esta bien, tu ganas, me iré a dormir, descansa amigo *Baja de la esmeralda* mañana me platicas que tal estuvo tu comida *Ríe mientras se aleja*

**Knuckles:***Muerde el Chillidog* ¡Te odio!

_Sonic y Dany decidieron descansar para poder entrenar tranquilamente al día siguiente, mientras tanto, Amy miraba las estrellas desde su ventana y al mismo tiempo pensaba muchas cosas relacionadas con su amado erizo_

**Amy:** *Suspira* Amado Sonic, las palabras no me alcanzan para describir lo que siento por ti, miro estas estrellas y veo tu rostro en ellas, donde sea, en el momento que sea, tu sonrisa me trae recuerdos, tus locuras, nuestro afecto, eso que sentimos el uno del otro, ya veras que cuando regreses, te hare muy feliz, mantendré mi distancia como te lo prometí, todo sea por ti, amado Sonic

**Vainilla:** *Entrando silenciosamente* Veo que estas muy inspirada

**Amy:** Hola *Se sonroja* Es una hermosa noche, no dejo de pensar en el regreso de mi amado.

**Vainilla:***Se sienta en la cama* Sin duda es muy hermosa, puedo ver que estas muy entusiasmada con Sonic pero creo que debes limitarte un poco con el

**Amy:** Ya lo tengo en mente, el mismo me lo pidió, fue una promesa que nos hicimos

**Vainilla:**Debo admitir que no me agrado su actitud al venir por Dany, supuse que algo no andaba bien, me di cuenta por la cara de angustia que mostro al verte venir

**Amy:** Eso quedo atrás.

**Vainilla:** Ojala que así sea *se acerca a Amy y comienza a acariciar su pelo* lo que menos quiero es que te hagan daño y mucho menos quiero verte sufrir

**Amy:** No, creo que es momento de seguir un poco las reglas de Sonic, si él dice que sea menos cariñosa con el, lo hare por que lo amo, y por que el esta en mis pensamientos todo el día, poco a poco lo lograremos juntos.

**Vainilla:** *Sonríe* Sólo espero que se cumpla todo lo que desees, me encanta verte feliz *bosteza* bien, creo que iré a la cama, sería bueno que también fueras a descansar

**Amy:** Creo que eso hare, gracias por escucharme, la verdad si, estoy feliz.

**Vainilla:** Me alegro mucho hijita *le da un beso en la frente* descansa pequeña

**Amy:** Buenas noches, que duermas bien *miraba las estrellas*

_La eriza siguió contemplando el cielo por un rato mas hasta quedar dormida en la ventana, al mismo tiempo sosteniendo una flor._

_Al día siguiente, Sonic y Dany se habían levantado muy temprano para buscar el templo caos que se encontraba escondido en la isla flotante_

**Sonic:**Que aburrido es caminar muy lento ¿Te parece bien que aumentemos la velocidad?

**Dany:**Seria buena idea, siempre y cuando conozcamos el lugar, ya que no se hacia donde me dirijo

**Sonic:**¿Por qué no vuelas para buscar el templo? Así será mucho más fácil encontrarlo ¿No crees?

**Dany:**Quizás tengas razón *Se eleva y comienza a buscar* creo que ya lo encontré, sígueme * comienza a volar*

**Sonic:**Esto era lo que estaba esperando desde hace rato *corre siguiendo a Dany*

_Después de un rato, ambos llegaron a su destino, el lugar era una especie de bosque con una pirámide maya al fondo cubierta por vegetación, ambos quedaron impresionados al apreciar el bello paisaje_

**Sonic: **He visitado este lugar tanto tiempo y nunca había visto esta pirámide, seguramente debe ser muy antigua, ese Knuckles si que tiene secretos

**Dany:**Así es, es impresionante, pero creo que no venimos aquí a contemplar el templo, vinimos aquí por que quieres entrenar *Se pone en guardia* vamos Sonic, lo primero que vas a hacer es intentar golpearme en la cara

**Sonic:**De acuerdo, solo espero que no vayas a llorar cuando lo haga

_El erizo comenzó a lanzar golpes pero Dany los esquivaba con mucha facilidad y otros los paraba con sus manos_

**Dany:**Concéntrate, no mires a tu oponente con los ojos, debes sentirlo con tu cuerpo, de esa manera podrás atacar mucho más rápido

**Sonic:***Lanzando golpes que Dany seguía esquivando* para ti es fácil, tu tienes mas practica en esto

**Dany:***Parando los golpes* Claro que tu también puedes lograrlo, solo observa

_Dany comienza a atacar a Sonic el cual trata de esquivar sus golpes con su velocidad, pero esta técnica no le funciono ya que Dany logro darle un golpe en la cara_

**Dany:**Recuerda siempre sentir la presencia del enemigo, la velocidad no te servirá de mucho si no dominas esto, en cambio si sintieras la presencia mejorarías mucho tus técnicas de ataque

**Sonic:***Rascándose la cabeza* esto suena muy complicado, simplemente no entiendo nada de lo que me dices

**Dany:**Bien *Se sienta en el piso y cierra los ojos* lo primero que debes hacer es estar concentrado y poner tu mente en blanco, recuerda siempre ser tranquilo como el cielo, no pienses absolutamente nada

**Sonic:***Se sienta a lado de Dany* Bien, lo intentare

_El erizo comenzó a concentrarse pero en su mente se encontraba Amy siguiéndolo a donde fuera, la imagen hacia que le fuera muy difícil concentrarse y al poco rato comenzó a sudar en exceso_

**Dany:**Te noto muy desesperado, recuerda, solo relájate y deja tu mente totalmente en blanco, solo mira el cielo tan tranquilo con sus esponjosas nubes

**Sonic:***Pensando* (bien, debo dejar de pensar tonterías, debo ser tranquilo como el cielo)

_Después de otro rato, Sonic logro concentrarse totalmente mientras Dany se levanta_

**Sonic:***Con sus ojos cerrados* Puedo sentir que te acabas de levantar y te diriges hacia el frente lentamente

**Dany:**Bien amigo, vas progresando, siempre recuerda este entrenamiento para que puedas mejorar, ahora vamos con la segunda prueba

**Sonic:**Estoy mas que listo para esto

**Dany:***Saca un paliacate* bien, te colocare esto en los ojos y después intentaras golpearme ¿De acuerdo?

**Sonic:**Vamos, estoy esperando

_Dany le vendo los ojos y posteriormente se alejó del erizo_

**Dany:**Muy bien, comencemos con la prueba, que esperas, ven a atacarme

**Sonic:**Espero que no te arrepientas después *Comienza a dirigirse hacia Dany a gran velocidad y comienza a atacarlo* se muy bien que estas aquí, asi que prepárate por que no seré flexible

_En esta ovación, Sonic logro golpear a Dany sin problemas, el perro trataba de esquivar los golpes pero Sonic era demasiado rápido_

**Dany:**Muy bien, vas mejorando pero aun te falta mucho por aprender *Desaparece y rápidamente aparece detrás de Sonic, posteriormente le da una fuerte patada que lo lanza hacia arriba* recuerda siempre leer los movimientos del enemigo

**Sonic:***Subiendo cada vez mas* maldición, me confie, no pensé que fuera a aparecer detrás de mi *Observa hacia abajo y nota que comienza a caer hacia un lago, al verlo se asusta* ¡Oh oh! Creo que esto se pondrá feo *Al caer comienza a gritar desesperadamente mientras mueve sus piernas muy rapidamente* ¡Dany, AUXILIOOO!

**Dany:**¿Que esta pasando? *Observa a Sonic caer en el lago* veo que ha caído en ese lago

**Sonic:***Comienza a patalear desesperadamente dentro del agua* Auxilio por favor *Se sumerge y vuelve a salir desesperado* Dany, ayuda, no se nadar *Vuelve a sumergirse y de nuevo sale pataleando*

**Dany:***Entrando lentamente al lago con cara seria* Sonic, no exageres, el agua no esta profunda, solo ponte de pie *le da la mano*

**Sonic:***Poniéndose de pie con cara de vergüenza* ya sabia que el agua no estaba profunda *se da la vuelta mientras una gran gota de sudor aparece en su frente*

**Dany:**Algo me habían contado acerca de tu temor al agua, no te preocupes por ello, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, ahora salgamos de aquí para seguir entrenando

**Sonic:***Caminando lentamente para evitar resbalarse* Bien, entre mas rápido salgamos de aquí mucho mejor

_Ambos lograron salir del lago misterioso, al salir ninguno de los dos se percató que en la orilla había una gran roca con varios jeroglíficos escritos en ella y tambien una imagen curiosa de un corazón y una calavera._

_Después de una semana de duro entrenamiento, ambos vuelven a dirigirse al altar de la esmeralda maestra, nuevamente__haciendo competencias de velocidad, después de iniciada la carrera, Sonic nuevamente vuelve a chocar con Moka_

**Moka:** *Unos metros adelante* ¿Qué clase de idiota se atrevió a dispararme metros adelante?

**Sonic:** *Se da cuenta que choca con la misma chica* Oh no, creo que de nuevo volví a chocar *Corre para auxiliarla* ¿Estás bien Moka?

**Moka:** ¡Déjame en paz erizo idiota! *al tomar su mano, se percata de un olor completamente atractivo*, descuida *se sonroja* no ha pasado nada, estaré bien *piensa* (¿qué diablos esta pasándome? ¿Por qué estoy temblando al mirar a este erizo azul?)

**Sonic:** *Piensa* (Que extraño, esta vez no se porto tan agresiva, quizá ya le caí bien) Me da gusto que no hayas querido golpearme ni nada por el estilo, veo que ahora no estás tan molesta

**Moka:** ¡Calla!, no te he perdonado erizo tonto *piensa nuevamente* (¿qué me sucede, por qué no puedo ofenderlo más? ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?) *mira a Sonic* aun estoy molesta *se sonroja*

**Sonic:** ¿Te sientes bien en verdad? te noto un poco roja ¿Segura que no te lastimaste?

**Moka:** Estoy bien, no es nada...

**Sonic:** Bien, bueno creo que tengo que irme, espero verte de nuevo amiga, cuídate *Sale corriendo*

**Moka:** *Le grita* ¡Erizo!

**Sonic:** *Se detiene, voltea y grita* ¿Qué pasa?

**Moka:** ¿Que prisa tienes erizo tonto?

**Moka:** Ahmm *Se sonroja* no es que me agrade la idea... pero voy a donde vayas.

**Sonic:** *Se acerca a la murciélago* Lo siento, lo que sucede es que estoy compitiendo con un amigo y este ya se adelanto bastante, a menos que quieras seguirme el paso pero eso lo dudo *Sonríe*

**Moka:** *Abre sus alas* Te sigo.

**Sonic:** Perfecto, sígueme *comienza a correr rápidamente* Solo espera Dany, ya verás que no será tan fácil vencerme

_Ambos se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraba Dany_

**Dany:** *Sentado en una roca observa a Sonic llegar* Tardaste demasiado ¿Que ocurrió?

**Sonic:** Tuve un contratiempo que pronto conocerás *Señala hacia arriba y miran a Moka llegar*

**Dany:** ¿Estabas coqueteando con esa chica? Pero ¿Qué pasa con Amy?

**Sonic:** Oye oye, ¡para tu carro! ¿Quieres? Sin querer la atropelle y quiso seguirme, no se para que

_Moka llega al lugar completamente exhausta_

**Moka:** Eres rápido *respirando* no tengo algo especial que hacer en realidad, solo quería ver a donde irías *pensando* (aun no entiendo por qué hablo sin pensar lo que digo).

**Dany:** Gusto en conocerte, veo que estas interesada por el erizo azul, dudo que solo lo hayas seguido para ver a donde venia

**Moka:** Solo quería saber a dónde iba el erizo tonto.

**Sonic:** Esto me resulta un poco extraño, en fin, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, en un rato mas saldremos de la isla para ir a casa

**Moka:** No me molesta *Abre sus alas* cuando digas erizo.

**Dany:** *Flota a la altura de Moka* Bien, continuemos con esta carrera, el primero en llegar con Knuckles paga la cena de hoy

**Moka:** Que bueno que seré la ultima *vuela poco a poco* yo los sigo, de todos modos no conozco el camino.

**Sonic:** Bien, entonces vamos

_Sonic y Dany avanzaron rápidamente mientras Moka los seguía desde atrás, después de un rato, Sonic fue el primero en llegar al altar, unos minutos después Dany llego y posteriormente Moka_

**Sonic:** Creo que alguien debe la cena

**Moka:** De hecho la pagaras tu, si recuerdo las palabras del perro, fueron "quien llegue primero paga la cena" puedes hacer un pequeño espacio en tu cerebro de tornillo para recordarlo.

**Dany:** Que confiado eres, no te diste cuenta de las palabras que dije *Ríe*

**Sonic:** Eres un tramposo, en fin, creo que tendré que pagar

**Knuckles:** *Apareciendo de la nada* Creo que ya se cumplió el plazo de su estancia aquí, así que ya pueden irse

**Sonic:** Vamos amigo, no seas tan amargado

**Moka:** Descuida equidna gruñón, en cuanto el erizo tonto se vaya de aquí yo también me largo.

**Sonic:** ¿Ves lo que ocasionas? Hiciste enojar a esta lindura

**Moka:** *Se sonroja* Guarda silencio cerebro de tornillo *piensa* (¿cómo es posible que esto me este pasando? ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron estos dos sujetos?)

**Knuckles:** Me da igual, créeme que me sentiría mucho mejor si ustedes se van de inmediato *Camina dándoles la espalda* así que les sugiero que se vayan cuanto antes si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias

**Sonic:** Que amargado eres, en fin, de lo que te pierdes *toma la mano de Moka y la jala* vámonos de aquí Moka

**Moka:** No seas tan confiado *se sonroja y le avienta la mano* no somos nada... *le toma el brazo* eso es más normal... *piensa* (no resistiré mas esto... ¿que sucede?)

**Sonic:** *Mira sorprendido y piensa* (esta chica comienza a asustarme, ¿primero me desprecia y ahora me abraza? Algo no está bien aquí)

**Moka:**Oye erizo tonto... Creo que no me siento bien *aprieta el brazo de Sonic*

**Sonic:** Calma, no es necesario que me sujetes tanto ¿por qué no te sientes bien, algo te duele?

_Moka se desmaya_

**Sonic:** *Tratando de animar a la murciélago* Moka, Moka ¿Estás bien? despierta por favor

**Dany:** Creo que tenemos que llevarla con un medico

**Sonic:** Bien *Carga a Moka* ve a casa y en cuanto Moka se recupere iré para allá *Sale corriendo*

**Dany:** De acuerdo *Piensa* (Algo no marcha bien aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, en especial por Amy, en fin, creo que esto lo debe solucionar Sonic)

_Dany salió de la isla dirigiéndose a casa, mientras tanto, Sonic llego al hospital con Moka la cual fue atendida de inmediato, después de un rato logro despertar_

**Sonic:** Que gusto, ¿Te sientes mejor?

**Moka:** *Mira hacia otro lado* Creí que me habías abandonado erizo tonto..., aun no entiendo, por qué sigues conmigo, ni siquiera me conoces... *respira mientras piensa* (su olor es irresistible)

**Sonic:** Yo fui el culpable de golpearte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti *Sonríe* estaré al pendiente de ti hasta que te mejores

**Moka:** Tonto erizo... No tienes que hacerlo...

**Sonic:** No te pedí permiso, así que estaré aquí esperando a que te mejores

**Moka:** Pierdes tu tiempo, no valgo la pena...

**Sonic:** Serás ruda pero eres excelente amiga. Bien, creo que debo irme por un rato, vendré a verte más tarde para ver como sigues *Sonríe* tengo que resolver un asunto con mi no...otra amiga

**Moka:** descuida *voltea a una ventana* sé que no volverás, suerte en el camino erizo tonto...

**Sonic:** ¿Que te hace pensar que no volveré? soy la cosa más rápida de este mundo, puedo llegar aquí en segundos, además yo nunca rompo mis promesas

**Moka:** yo solo dije lo que veo, aun así, suerte...

**Sonic:** Volveré así que espérame, no tardo *Le guiña el ojo y sale del hospital*

**Moka:** *comienza a llorar mientras mira hacia la nada* ¿ahora por qué demonios estoy llorando?... ¿Por qué? me gusta tanto ese erizo tonto, jamás me he enamorado de alguien... ¿Que tiene el de especial?, ¿que fue lo que me hizo?, ¿por que sufro por su partida?... No puedo dejar de llorar, solo quiero deshacerme de estos malditos sentimientos hacia él, ¿por qué él?

_Sin darse cuenta, Sonic hizo que Moka desarrollara mucho afecto hacia él a tal grado de enamorarse completamente pero… ¿Qué da a entender Moka con respecto al olor de Sonic?._

_Un gran problema acaba de comenzar, un problema que no se podrá solucionar con el poder de las esmeraldas caos y mucho menos con la súper velocidad de Sonic_

_¿Qué clase de aventuras le esperan a Sonic? ¿Qué dirán los jeroglíficos y las imágenes en la piedra que estaba en el lago de Angel Island? ¿Por qué Moka cambio de idea tan repentinamente?_


	14. Sonic, el erizo rompecorazones

_Después__de un rato, Dany llega a casa directamente a ver a Vainilla la cual lo__recibió__con un tierno beso de bienvenida_

**Vainilla:** Que bueno que ya estas de vuelta amor, te extrañe demasiado

**Dany:** No tanto como yo te extrañe a ti querida *Le da otro beso*

_Amy al escuchar la voz de Dany salió de la__habitación__rápidamente para buscar a su amado erizo_

**Amy**: ¡Amado Sonic! ¿Donde estas?

_Amy__mira a la dulce pareja_

**Amy:** Hola, ¿Donde esta mi amado erizo azul?

**Dany:** *Con su amada en sus brazos* Temo que tardara un poco en volver *Recuerda la escena cuando Sonic carga a Moka* Dijo que tenía unos pendientes pero que volvería después de eso

**Amy:** Esperaré afuera *camina poco a poco* ¡gracias! *les sonríe*

_Cuando__Amy abre la puerta, sin querer golpea la cara de Sonic el cual__había__llegado a casa_

**Amy:**¡Sonic! Cuanto lo siento *seagacha a verlo* ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Sonic:** *Sobándose el rostro* También me da gusto verte Amy, bonita forma de recibir a tu mejor amigo

**Amy:** *Ríe*Fue un accidente, lo siento

**Sonic:** Vale, te perdono *Ríe* Vamos, entremos a casa

**Amy:** Claro... *Caminan juntos a casa* ¿como te fue? ¿Me extrañaste? *lo toma del brazo*

**Sonic:** Fue una semana de entrenamiento pesado pero la pasamos bien haciendo lo que nos gusta

**Amy:** Me alegro por ambos... Mas por ti, hermoso erizo azul *se recarga en el*

**Sonic:** *Mirando hacia arriba indiferente* Fue genial, por cierto, tengo un poco de hambre

**Dany:** Es verdad, alguien perdió una apuesta por confundirse

**Vainilla:** Sonic, siempre tan ingenuo *Ríe* lo siento, tendrás que cumplir

**Amy:** Lástima, yo que mas quisiera cocinarte, pero apuestas son apuestas, a menos que seas un cobarde y no cumplas *le sonríe*

**Sonic:** Sonic el erizo es una persona de palabra, saldré a comprar algo para todos, no tardo... Esperen, olvide que soy el ser mas rápido del mundo

**Dany:**Que modesto eres, en fin, date prisa y no tardes

**Amy:**Yo iré conti... *sin terminar la palabra se da cuenta que Sonic ya había salido rapidamente* Ese erizo nunca cambia

_Sonic corría tranquilamente hacia la ciudad pero de pronto varias bolas de fuego caen a su al rededor causando que el erizo frene de golpe, al mirar hacia atrás se da cuenta que se trataba de Blaze_

**Blaze:**¿A donde crees que vas Sonic? *Al acercarse al erizo nota un aroma extraño pero excesivamente agradable, al mirarlo su corazón comienza a acelerarse sin razón haciendo que se sonrojara*

**Sonic:**Perdí una apuesta y me dirijo a la ciudad para pagarla, lo siento, nos vemos después

**Blaze:**Espera tonto, no creas que le libraras de mi asi de fácil *Corre hacia el lanzándolo al suelo y quedando encima de el, al mismo tiempo piensa* (¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por que hice esto sin pensarlo?) *mira perdidamente los ojos de Sonic*

**Sonic:**Oye ¿Que estas haciendo? Tengo que volver a casa, tendremos nuestra batalla otro dia

**Blaze:**Muy bien, en ese caso iré contigo, no me importa si tu no quieres *se levanta y al mirar nuevamente a Sonic se vuelve a ruborizar* Vamos, que esperas

**Sonic:**Bien, entonces vamos *se pone en posición para correr* ¿Estas lista para la acción?

**Blaze:***Toma del brazo a Sonic y recarga su cabeza en el* mas que lista, vamos, pero en esta ocasión hay que ir despacio *Piensa* (No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto sin pensarlo, no puedo controlarme, cuando veo a este tonto quedo paralizada actuando solo con mis instintos, ¿Será que me estoy encariñando con el? Imposible, el amor es para niños tontos)

**Sonic:**Bien, supongo que si *piensa mientras trata de liberarse de la gatita* (¿Que esta pasando aquí? Primero Moka, ahora Blaze, se supone que ellas quieren despedazarme y humillarme, no comprendo por que ahora se comportan tan amables conmigo)

**Blaze:***Sostiene mas fuerte el brazo del erizo mientras comienzan a caminar* no trates de liberarte, no te soltare, asi que tendrás que acostumbrarte por que estaré contigo en donde sea, no me importa si tengo que despedazar a Amy para lograrlo

**Sonic:**No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, explicate *sigue tratando de zafarse*

**Blaze:***Sostiene al erizo con mas fuerza y lo amenaza con una bola de fuego* si te liberas te quemare el trasero, tu eliges

**Sonic:**Esta bien, tu ganas pero mantén tu distancia por que no puedo caminar asi

**Blaze:***Sonríe angelicalmente* Muy bien, entonces vámonos, si no se hará mas tarde *Vuelve a pensar* (¿Que demonios pasa conmigo? No puedo controlar mis impulsos pero cuando lo miro quedo perdida en el espacio, sus ojos son tan hermosos que me derrito al mirarlos ¿Que me pasa? Yo no soy asi)

_Ambos caminaron hacia la ciudad mientras Blaze le hablaba de sus planes en Mobius, Sonic seguía desesperado por liberarse de ella._

_Cuando comienzan a regresar, algo desde el aire los vigila_

**Sonic:**Espera, siento una presencia que nos esta vigilando

**Blaze:**Debe ser tu imaginación, ¿O a caso es un pretexto barato para liberarte de mi? Pues estas equivocado si crees que voy a caer, recuerda que si me dejas te quemare el trasero

**Sonic:**En verdad hay alguien aquí que nos vigila *Voltea hacia arriba* allá está

**Blaze:**Estas loco, yo no veo nada

_De pronto, una silueta femenina baja rápidamente colocándose frente a Sonic y Blaze, pero debido a la intensidad de luz del sol no lograba distinguirse su identidad, inmediatamente se lanzo hacia Sonic abrazándolo y liberándolo de Blaze_

**Sonic:**Oye, tómalo con calma_,_me asfixias

**Rouge:**No me había percatado pero eres una lindura *le acaricia el rostro con un dedo* dime ¿A caso no quieres estar con una mujer de verdad?

**Sonic:**¿Pero de que estas hablando? Esto me esta resultando cada vez mas extraño *trata de liberarse* Suéltame por favor, me quedo sin aire

**Rouge:***Risa coqueta* ¿Sabes una cosa? Adoro a los hombres que se hacen los difíciles, eso me hace desearlos mucho mas, asi que tu querido amigo azul serás solo mio

**Blaze:***Le quita a Rouge de encima a Sonic e inmediatamente lo abraza fuertemente* Quita tus sucias manos de mi erizo, que te quede claro que es solo mío, asi que mas vale que te largues en seguida si no quieres quedar excesivamente bronceada

**Rouge:** *Ríe* No me asustas gatita, que te quede claro que ese erizo es mío, ya que el se merece tener a una mujer de verdad *muestra su sexy figura* y no va a desperdiciar su talento en chicas marimachos como tu o niñitas tontas como Amy

**Sonic:**Aguarden un momento ¿Ustedes se están peleando por mi? ¿Pero desde cuando han estado enamoradas? Esto es realmente muy confuso, ahora son 4 chicas que quieren estar conmigo, es una locura

**Blaze y Rouge:**¡Tu cállate!

**Blaze:**Pues ni creas que con tu dichosa figura operada vas a conquistar a mi erizo, lo que el busca es acción y aventura y claro que yo cumplo con esos requisitos, ademas seria una oponente excelente para entrenar, sin embargo tu no sirves para eso, solo te interesa ser una ladrona que busca aparearse con cualquiera

**Rouge:***Frunciendo el seño* me tienes arta gata callejera, si quieres pelear por el erizo hazlo de una vez, te estoy esperando, te demostraré que tu no eres digna de su amor

**Blaze:**Muy bien, veamos de cual cuero salen mas correas *Suelta a Sonic y lo mira con cara angelical* permíteme un momento querido, deja terminar con esta mosca molesta y en seguida seguiremos nuestra cita *le manda un beso y le guiña el ojo*

**Sonic:***Fatigado y nervioso* Tómense su tiempo, yo las esperaré aquí *piensa * (Bien, esta es mi oportunidad para escapar, estas chicas están locas de remate, ahora comienzo a extrañar a Amy)

_Blaze y Rouge se miraban frente a frente listas para pelear, en este caso Rouge fue la primera en atacar con una patada giratoria pero Blaze logro esquivarla, después lanzo varias bolas de fuego que Rouge esquivaba al volar. Pasaron 3 minutos y ambas peleaban duro, solo se podía observar una bola de polvo, de ella salían puños y patadas, Sonic al ver que estaban entretenidas corrió a velocidad supersónica para alejarse de ambas chicas_

**Blaze:** *Mordiendo el brazo de Rouge* Espera, al parecer Sonic escapó

**Rouge:***Jalándole las orejas a Blaze* Esto es tu culpa gata mal criada, que estas esperando, vamos a seguirlo, no hay que dejar que escape

_Ambas salieron rápidamente atrás de Sonic, el cual gritaba mientras corría, metros atrás, Blaze corría a toda velocidad casi alcanzando al erizo_

**Blaze:**Vuelve aquí querido, nuestra cita aun no termina *lanza bolas de fuego* te he dicho que te detengas erizo inútil, no escaparas de mi

**Sonic:***Gritando* Déjenme en paz, váyanse de aqui

**Rouge:***Desde el aire* Vuelve amor, no te he dado mi besito, si te portas bien te trataré con mucho cariño

_Sonic continuo corriendo desesperadamente hasta que comenzó a correr en zig zag y posteriormente regresar hacia donde se encontraba Blaze haciendo que ella frenara de repente y logrando perderla de vista_

**Sonic:**Por fin pude perderlas de vista *se detiene bajo un árbol totalmente cansado y limpiándose el sudor* no lo entiendo, nunca me había cansado al correr, pero lo que es mas extraño es que Rouge y Blaze se estén peleando por mi, a decir verdad, Blaze quería despedazarme por ser mas rápido y fuerte que ella y a Rouge nunca le llame la atención, creo que se debe a que soy realmente atractivo *Rie* en fin, regresare a casa, espero que Amy no me acose de la misma manera *Comienza a correr*

_Mientras tanto, metros atrás, Blaze y Rouge se detienen y empiezan a buscar por todos lados_

**Rouge:**Todo esto es tu culpa gata pulgosa, si no lo hubieras acosado de esta manera, mi erizo estaría conmigo en este momento, pero tenias que asustarlo

**Blaze:**¡Cállate!, si tu no hubieras intervenido en mi cita, el erizo estaría conmigo, es obvio saber que a el no le impresionan los cuerpos operados como el tuyo, en cambio conmigo sería diferente porque él y yo pensamos igual y tenemos demasiadas cosas en común que tu no entenderias, a ti solo te importa robar

**Rouge:**Tu que puedes saber de belleza si eres una marimacho, peleas y fuerza, eso es cosa de hombres, Sonic lo que necesita es una mujer a su lado pero no cualquier mujer, una mujer de verdad que sepa satisfacerlo en todos los aspectos, eso lo volvería aun mas masculino y dudo que tu cumplas con esos requisitos, ya te imagino, golpeándolo por cualquier cosa *Risa burlona*

**Blaze:**Ya cállate ladrona de quinta, si me lo propongo soy capaz de hacerte polvo en este instante pero no lo vales, en fin, sigamos buscando a ese erizo

_Las chicas seguían buscando desesperadamente a Sonic el cual estaba a punto de llegar a casa, pero unos metros antes sin querer se encuentra con la pequeña Cream, la cual cargaba una bolsa demasiado pesada para ella, la cual contenía varios ingredientes para postres_

**Sonic:**Hola Cream, déjame ayudarte con eso *Le sostiene la bolsa*

**Cream:***Con brillos en los ojos de emoción* Muchas gracias señor Sonic, esa bolsa sí que era demasiado pesada, mi madre me ha mandado por estas cosas para preparar un delicioso pastel para mi papi

**Sonic:**Lo imagino, supongo que les quedara delicioso, mas por que será preparado por una excelente cocinera, linda y tierna *Le sonríe y le guiña el ojo*

**Cream:***Al escuchar las palabras del erizo se ruboriza* Gracias por decirme esas cosas tan lindas, usted también es un chico muy apuesto, a propósito, lo noto muy fatigado ¿A caso le ocurrió algo malo?

**Sonic:***Recuerda el incidente y pone cara de angustia* No es nada pequeña, solo que me canse al correr, es todo, no es nada fuera de lo normal

_Ambos caminaron a casa, Cream tomo del brazo a Sonic y cada vez que lo miraba al rostro su piel se enchinaba y su rostro se ruborizaba, al mismo tiempo pensaba en muchas cosas_

**Cream:***Pensando* (¿Qué pasa conmigo? No entiendo por qué me siento tan bien a lado del señor Sonic, me sucede lo mismo que cuando estoy con Tails ¿Sera que me gusta el señor Sonic? Tiene un aroma muy delicioso, cada que lo huelo mi piel se enchina y mi estomaguito siente maripositas *Sonríe* me agrada caminar junto a el)

_Después de un rato, ambos llegaron a casa, Sonic inmediatamente llevo la bolsa a la cocina en donde se encontraban Vainilla y Amy tomando el te_

**Vainilla:**Tardaste demasiado Sonic ¿Te sientes bien?

**Sonic:**Claro, todo bajo control, lo que ocurre es que estaba cerrado el negocio *Recuerda que en el incidente por accidente tiro la comida* probablemente terminaron temprano

**Amy:**No tienes vergüenza, Dany salió a comprar una pizza porque ya estamos hambrientos mientras tú te das el lujo de pasearte por el bosque

**Sonic:***Preparándose para escapar en caso de que Amy se le aventara* Claro que no fue por gusto, en fin, creo que iré a darme una ducha *al darse la vuelta, Amy lo sostiene ligeramente de la muñeca* ¿Qué sucede?

**Amy:**Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte *Lo suelta, le sonríe y coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda* ¿Quieres que prepare algo? O esperas a Dany

**Sonic:***Sorprendido piensa* (No cabe duda que este día no deja de extrañarme cada vez más, ahora Amy no se me acerca como de costumbre, esto es bueno) Creo que esperare tranquilamente, pero primero iré a ducharme

**Amy:***Se regresa a la mesa con Vainilla* Esta bien querido, te esperare aquí *Le sonríe angelicalmente* no tardes

**Sonic:**Muy bien *Se aleja de la cocina y sube al baño, al estar ahí se sienta a pensar mientras el agua le cae encima* (Creo que necesito relajarme un poco, este día sí que fue de locos, primero Moka con su cambio repentino de carácter, después Blaze se niega a pelear conmigo y me pide tener una cita con ella, después aparece Rouge misteriosamente y comienzan a pelearse por mí, eso sí que fue raro pero lo más raro de todo fue la pequeña Cream, a pesar de que no me acoso pude notar que al mirarme se ruborizaba e inmediatamente me desviaba la mirada, sin mencionar la rara actitud de Amy de ser todo lo contrario a las demás chicas *Mira hacia abajo mientras mira el agua caer por la alcantarilla* este problema es demasiado difícil de resolver)

_Sonic no se percató que Cream lo esperaba afuera del baño con una toalla en sus manos, la cual tímidamente pensaba_

**Cream:***Piensa* (Espero que el señor Sonic esté bien, ojala se fije en mi después de ayudarlo amablemente *Sonríe* debo admitir que comienza a gustarme aunque lo nuestro es imposible porque él tiene a Amy y no me gustaría hacerle daño, lo mejor será alejarme de él) *Al escuchar el ruido de la perilla de la puerta, se asusta y rápidamente se aleja del baño*

**Sonic:***Se sorprende al ver a Cream correr y ver que dejo la toalla tirada, solo miro un instante y tomo la toalla* ¿Qué haría Cream aquí? Bueno, al menos fue amable al traerme esto *Después de secarse baja a la cocina*

**Dany:***Ya en casa* ¿En dónde estabas? Estuvimos esperándote por horas

**Sonic:**Lo que sucede es que encontré cerrado el lugar y me dedique a buscar pero no encontré nada *Comienza a sudar*

**Amy:**Bueno, lo que importa es que ya vamos a comer, siéntate *Se levanta para servirle comida*

**Tails:**Hermano, te noto un poco raro ¿Pasa algo?

**Sonic:**Claro que no zorrito, estoy bien *Sonrisa fingida* más que bien *Comienza a comer demasiado rápido*

**Amy:**Veo que estabas hambriento *Sonríe* Sabes, adoro verte comer, eres una ternura

**Sonic:***Tragando la comida mientras piensa* (Amy se comporta rara, a pesar de que esta cerca de mi no me ha acosado en exceso, comienza a asustarme) bien, estoy satisfecho, con su permiso me retiro *Se levanta de la mesa y jala al zorro* tu, ven acá, acompáñame a tirar la basura

**Tails:***Deja de morder su alimento* ¿Es urgente? Creo que puedes esperar un poco

**Sonic:**Esta bien *Susurra* ¡Zorro tonto!, cuando lo necesito se hace del rogar *en voz alta* Bien, saldré a tirar la basura

**Amy:**No tardes querido, te estaré esperando

_Sonic camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Vainilla, cuando tira la basura, Blaze aparece, Sonic al verla se asusta_

**Sonic:***Asustado* Blaze, no… no... No pensé verte aquí

**Blaze:***Saca una bola de fuego y la sostiene en su mano* Me hiciste buscarte por todos lados a lado de una murcielaga operada que no dejaba de fastidiarme, ahora tú y yo continuaremos con lo que teníamos pendiente, claro, si no quieres que ese trasero tuyo quede calcinado

**Sonic:**Tómalo con calma Blaze, podemos hablarlo tranquilamente, no es necesario que tengas esa bola de fuego *Retrocede*

**Blaze:***Comienza a dispararle al erizo* No huyas de mi cobarde, enfrenta la realidad, date cuenta que estoy aquí por ti y hare hasta lo imposible para hacerte mío

**Sonic:***Esquivando los ataques* Cálmate Blaze, no es para tanto

_Desde arriba, Rouge se lanza quedando frente a Sonic, cuando lo mira trata de abrazarlo pero este la esquiva_

**Rouge:**Que bueno que al fin te encuentro cariño, ahora si podremos salir y decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos

**Blaze:***Mirando a Rouge* ¿De nuevo vienes a fastidiar? Largo de aquí, yo llegue primero

**Rouge:**Te lo volveré a repetir gata pulgosa, el erizo es mío así que no vuelvas a interrumpir nuestro amor *Se acerca y jala a Sonic del brazo* Vámonos cariño

**Sonic:** Espera, no hay tanta prisa, mejor quedémonos aquí *Se libera* podemos convivir los 3 como grandes amigos

**Blaze:**Nada de amigos querido Sonic, tú te quedaras conmigo, no me importa si tenga que carbonizar a todo Mobius, tu serás mío y de nadie mas

**Rouge:**No será tan fácil querida, yo también luchare por el

**Sonic:***Asustado* Cielos, miren la hora, creo que ya es tarde y debo dormir temprano *Bostezo fingido* bien, me tengo que ir, gusto en platicar con ustedes *Comienza a alejarse*

**Blaze:***Se coloca frente a él* Tu no te irás a ningún lado sin mí, si lo que quieres es dormir entonces dormiré contigo *Lo sostiene del brazo y comienza a frotar su cabeza en el mientras ronronea* Eres muy suave, me agrada estar contigo

**Rouge:***Sostiene al erizo del otro brazo y lo jala haciendo que Blaze lo suelte* Claro que no, tú dormirás conmigo aunque dudo que podamos dormir en toda la noche

**Blaze:**¿Qué crees que haces murcielaga pervertida? Ya te dije que Sonic no se irá contigo, pasara la noche conmigo así que lárgate de aquí

**Sonic:***Desesperado* ¡Basta!, ustedes dos me están hartando, déjenme en paz de una vez *Se suelta de Rouge* Yo pasare la noche con mi soledad, es la única que quiero así que váyanse de aquí

**Blaze:***Vuelve a sacar su flama* ¿Así que al erizo le molesta nuestra presencia? Solo recuerda esto, serás mío a como dé lugar, no te libraras así de fácil de mi

**Sonic:***Asustado nuevamente* Blaze, ¿No sabes que si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte? *Sonríe* Vamos, relájate y apaga eso por favor

**Rouge:**Es natural que esta gata sea una salvaje, solo mira su patético atuendo, en cambio yo soy la Diosa de la belleza, todo lo que un hombre se merece

**Blaze:***Frunce el seño* Pues veras lo que esta gata salvaje puede hacer, prepárate a recibir mi furia

**Rouge:**¿De nuevo quieres pelear? Que falta de feminidad tienes querida, la verdad me da pereza pelear así que si no te importa, Sonic y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer esta noche *Toma al erizo del brazo* Vámonos amor, nuestro nido nos espera

**Sonic:***Tratando de zafarse* Rouge, me lastimas, apártate

_De pronto, Amy sale de la casa y al ver a Rouge con Sonic comenzó a ponerse furiosa pero en su mente paso la imagen de la promesa que le hizo a Sonic_

**Amy:**¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Guarden silencio

**Sonic:**Amy, ayúdame por favor *Trata de liberarse* no puedo salir de esta

**Amy:** Veo que te diviertes con tus amiguitas, bien, no los interrumpo *Sonríe apretando los dientes de coraje* te estaré esperando ¡Amado Sonic!

**Sonic:**Amy, por favor no me dejes aquí, te necesito

**Rouge:**No te preocupes cariño, yo te daré todo lo que necesitas *Frota su mejilla con la mejilla del erizo* hasta que al fin la niñita boba rosadita entendió las cosas

**Blaze:**Amy espera ¿No vas a luchar por Sonic?

**Amy:***Indiferente* No, con su permiso, me retiro *Entra a la casa

**Sonic:***Voz baja* No me abandones Amy, te necesito

_Amy al cerrar la puerta de la casa comenzó a rodearse por un aura negra y comenzó a poner una cara de enojo excesivo, cuando todos notaron su expresión inmediatamente se alejaron del lugar_

**Amy:***Grita desesperadamente y saca su martillo* ¡SONIC IDIOTA! *Comienza a golpear todo lo que encuentra con el martillo* Como es posible que estés disfrutando la noche con ese par de mujerzuelas *Sigue golpeando todo a su paso* Yo respete tu decisión ¿Y así me pagas? Erizo idiota, jamás volveré a preocuparme por ti

**Cream:***Debajo de la mesa*Cálmate Amy, no es para tanto

**Vainilla:***Cubriéndose detrás del sofá junto con Dany* Cariño, debes tranquilizarte, no es bueno que te comportes de esa manera, además Sonic aun te quiere mucho

**Amy:**Para ustedes es demasiado fácil decirlo si aun no han visto nada, vayan a la parte trasera de la casa y se darán cuenta de por qué estoy así

_Cream no lo pensó 2 veces y salió rápidamente junto con Tails y Vainilla, cuando Cream nota que Rouge aun tiene a Sonic a la fuerza también comienza a enfurecerse y corre hacia el_

**Cream:***Enojada* Señor Sonic ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?

**Sonic:**Cream, es un gusto verte por aquí, ayúdame por favor, explícale a estas señoritas que tengo una cita contigo *Le guiña el ojo*

**Cream:***Se tranquiliza inmediatamente y comienza a ruborizarse* Se… señor Sonic, no sé qué decir *se ruboriza mas*

**Rouge:**Que ternura, la conejita tierna también se ha enamorado de mi amado Sonic, pero que crees pequeña lindura, Sonic ya tiene pareja y esa soy yo

**Blaze:** No digas estupideces *Jala a Sonic del brazo arrebatándoselo a Rouge* la novia de Sonic soy yo y nada ni nadie hará nada para interferir en nuestro amor *Mira a Cream y sonríe* Lo siento pequeña, te quiero mucho pero Sonic es muy grande para ti y puede lastimar tus sentimientos

**Sonic:** *Logra soltarse de Blaze e inmediatamente se coloca detrás de Cream totalmente asustado* Ya fue suficiente, las dos me están asustando como no tienen idea, yo…. Yo… *Traga saliva* Tengo una cita con Cream *La toma de la mano* y si nos disculpan debemos tomar el té *Jala a la conejita* Vamos pequeña, los muñecos de felpa nos esperan

**Cream:***Sonrojada* Señor Sonic, es usted muy lindo

**Sonic:***Voltea* Además, para su información, Sonic el erizo está comprometido con Amy Rose, así que dejen de molestarme

_Dicha frase lastimo a la pobre conejita la cual se soltó inmediatamente de Sonic y entro a la casa corriendo_

**Sonic:**Cream, espera *trata de correr tras ella*

**Vainilla:***Corre tras ella* Hija espera por favor

**Rouge:**Que repugnante, bien, ganaste esta vez pero no pienso darme por vencida ¿entiendes?

**Blaze:** Aun no terminas con nosotras erizo, tarde o temprano tendrás que decidir con quién quieres quedarte y naturalmente yo seré tu prometida *Sonríe* hasta mañana corazón *Le manda un beso y le guiña el ojo*

**Rouge:***Se acerca al erizo* Hasta mañana cariño, sueña conmigo *Le da un beso en la mejilla dejando marca de su labial* Te estaré esperando con ansias

**Sonic:***Limpiándose la mejilla rápidamente* Estas chicas están locas

**Tails:**¿Qué está pasando aquí? Todo esto es muy confuso

**Sonic:**Es verdad, iré a ver a Cream *entra a la casa*

**Tails:**Esto es muy raro, mas al ver a Cream de esa manera, bien, creo que entrare a casa

_Cuando Sonic entra, nota que Cream está en la cocina llorando con su madre_

**Sonic:**Vainilla ¿Qué tiene Cream? No entiendo por qué se enojo de esa manera

**Vainilla:**Yo tampoco me lo explico, no quiere hablar *Se levanta y acomoda a Cream en la silla* hija, tengo que ver unas cosas, te dejare con Sonic *Mira al erizo* Averigua que pasa con ella por favor *Sale de la cocina*

**Sonic:***Se acerca a la conejita* Cream ¿Qué tienes? Estoy aquí contigo

**Cream:***Llorando* Deberías estar con Amy en este momento, déjame sola

**Sonic:**Espera, no me digas que…. ¿Estás celosa de Amy? Entiendo que sea tu hermana y que temas perderla algún día pero ella siempre estará contigo en todo

**Cream:***Se levanta y camina hacia la salida* Usted no lo entiende, no es Amy lo que me preocupa

**Sonic:**¿De qué hablas pequeña? Un momento, ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

**Cream:***Se ruboriza y tapa sus ojos con sus manos* Olvídelo señor Sonic, usted debe ir a consolar a Amy

**Sonic:***Se agacha a la altura de Cream, sostiene sus manos y limpia sus lagrimas* Oh Cream, no debes llorar por lo que viste hace un momento, tu eres especial para mí y eso nunca debes olvidarlo, eres como mi hermanita dulce y tierna y siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón, se que a veces soy complicado pero nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo para jugar a lo que quieras, vamos, no llores así

**Cream:***Continúa llorando* ¿Por qué no puede darse cuenta de lo que siento por usted señor Sonic? ¿A caso no soy bonita?

**Sonic:**Vamos, no digas esas cosas, eres muy linda pero lamentablemente eres muy pequeña para involucrarte en estas cosas, te repito, tu eres mi hermanita pequeña junto con Tails y no sé qué haría si ustedes *La abraza* Vamos, no llores más pequeña, sonríe, si quieres podemos tener una fiesta del té que tanto te gusta jugar, además debo agradecerte por liberarme de esas chicas problemáticas

**Cream:***Se limpia sus lágrimas* Esta bien señor Sonic, ya me siento más tranquila, muchas gracias por todo y por el abrazo, fue la sensación más maravillosa que he tenido, en seguida iré por mis cosas para la fiesta, espéreme aquí *Sonríe*

**Sonic:**Me da gusto verte sonreír, te esperare aquí

_Cuando Cream sube a su habitación, Sonic se dirige a la sala donde Amy se encontraba leyendo una revista tranquilamente_

**Amy:**¿Te divertiste con tus amigas?

**Sonic:**No me recuerdes ese rato amargo, por suerte pude liberarme de ellas *Tono sarcástico* Gracias por ayudarme

**Amy:***Baja la revista y le sonríe*Sabes, me enfureció verte con ellas pero al escuchar lo que dijiste después me calmo mucho, eso me da a entender que en verdad me quieres

**Sonic:***Al recordar la frase comienza a sudar* Vamos, no lo tomes a la ligera, solo fue una expresión, soy tu mejor amigo y no sabía que decir para quitarme a esas chicas de encima

**Amy:***Pensando* (Vamos Amy, controla tus impulsos, no debes abrazarlo ni besarlo, cumple con tu promesa, debes resistir, compórtate indiferente con él, se que puedes aunque por dentro quieras aplastarlo y sacarle el relleno con un abrazo) Bien, te creo *Bosteza* Creo que iré a dormir, hasta mañana Sonic

**Sonic:***Pensando* (Amy sigue comportándose extraña, en todo lo que va del día no me ha acosado ¿será que ya no le gusto? Si es así creo que me quitara un gran peso de encima)

_Mientras tanto, Amy al encerrarse en su habitación comienza a brincar y a bailar con una almohada muy contenta_

**Amy:**Que feliz me siento, me doy cuenta que Sonic me quiere de verdad, como me gustaría estar con él en estos momentos pero debo ser fuerte y respetarlo *Comienza a soñar* (_Era una mañana hermosa con cielo despejado, los pajarillos cantaban y las mariposas volaban hasta postrarse en los aboles. Cerca de un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, una pareja de erizos caminaba tranquilamente, era un erizo azul y una eriza rosa la cual traía consigo una carriola color azul pastel con varios dibujos de rayos bordados en la parte posterior, en su interior un pequeño erizo bebe color violeta dormía tranquilamente con un pequeño chupón color celeste en su boca_

**_Amy:_**___Hay Sonic, soy la eriza más feliz del mundo ¿no te da gusto ver a nuestro pequeño dormir tranquilamente?_

**_Sonic:_**___Sin duda se parece tanto a mí, de grande será tan veloz como yo *Sonríe y abraza a Amy* y también es muy encantador como lo es su linda madre *Le besa la mejilla*_

**_Amy:_**___*Ruborizada* Basta, me sonrojas, que agradable es pasear en la mañana en este lindo paisaje_

_En ese instante, el pequeño erizo despierta y comienza a llorar, Amy tiernamente lo carga y trata de calmarlo_

**_Amy:_**___Ya bebe, ya paso, no llores, mami está aquí para cuidarte y amarte todos los días_

_ **Sonic:**____Que bien lo haces querida, te vez aun más linda con nuestro pequeño en brazos_

_El pequeño erizo voltea a ver a Sonic, al mirarlo profundamente logra calmarse y posteriormente vomita en su cara, al ver al erizo empapado el pequeño bebe comenzó a reír_

_ **Sonic:**____Muy gracioso, muy gracioso_

**_Amy:_**___*Ríe* Hay Sonic, te ves encantador *Vuelve a reír mientras saca una toalla* Ten querido_

_ **Sonic:**____Este niño será igual que su padre *Ríe y carga al bebe* Ahora me desquitare por lo que acabas de hacer, te hare sufrir hasta hacerte llorar con las cosquillas mas monstruosas que puedas imaginarte_

_Sonic comienza a hacerle cosquillas al bebe en el estomago, el cual comenzó a reír desesperadamente, después de un rato el pequeño bebe dice su primera palabra la cual fue "Papi", Sonic al escucharla abraza a su pequeño con gran ternura e inmediatamente abraza a Amy con el pequeño erizo entre ellos casi aplastándolo_

_ **Sonic:**____¿Escuchaste eso amor? Nuestro pequeño ha dicho su primera palabra, es un amor _

**_Amy:_**___Que tierno, hoy es otro de esos días más felices de toda mi vida_

_ **Sonic:**____¿Otro? ¿Y cuáles fueron los otros días?_

**_Amy:_**___El día que te conocí, el día que me pediste ser tu novia, el día que nos casamos, el día que nació nuestro pequeño y hoy, soy la chica más feliz de este universo_

_ **Sonic:**____También yo soy muy feliz a tu lado *Comienza a acercarse para darle un tierno beso (Fin del sueño)_

*Cuando Amy levanta sus labios para besar la almohada, Cream entra interrumpiendo su sueño* Cream *Asustada* toca antes de entrar

**Cream:**Lo siento Amy, solo vine por unas cosas *Toma una caja y dos osos de felpa* perdón si te asuste, me retiro *Le sonríe* Buenas noches *Cierra la puerta

**Amy:***Aventando la almohada a la puerta con coraje* Coneja despistada, no entiendo por qué siempre interrumpen mis sueños en la mejor parte, en fin, creo que iré a dormir *Se pone su ropa para dormir y se acuesta* Buenas noches amado erizo azul

_Amy quedo profundamente dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tanto, Sonic cumplió la promesa de Cream y jugaron por horas a la fiesta del te…_

_Al otro día como de costumbre, Sonic salió a correr por el bosque para ejercitarse y despejarse de sus problemas del día anterior, de pronto, nota una silueta femenina que se aproxima a el_

**Sonic:**¿Quien será esa chica?

_La chica que venía acercándose se trataba de Laisha, quien después de tanto tiempo para dedicarse a la investigación decidió ir a visitar a su amado zorro el cual tenía en su mente, pero al mirar el rostro de Sonic sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente y la imagen de Tails se convirtió en la imagen del erizo_

**Laisha:**Hola, no se por qué siento que ya nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar *Piensa* (¿Qué pasa conmigo? No conozco a este chico y al mirarlo a los ojos me sonroja, además tiene un delicioso aroma, no puedo dejar de olerlo)

**Sonic:** Es cierto, creo que tú fuiste la chica que me ayudo a reparar a mi amigo, vaya, tenía tiempo que no te veía, nunca pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, muchas gracias

**Laisha:**No, gracias a ti por enamorarme *Se tapa la boca rápidamente y piensa* (¿Yo dije eso? Dios, no pude controlarme) Disculpa por decir eso, no sé qué me pasa

**Sonic:***Pensando* (¿Ahora qué pasa? No entiendo por qué esta chica me dijo eso, creo que se equivoco, en fin) No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, bueno, creo que debo irme, por cierto soy Sonic el Erizo, gusto en conocerte

**Laisha:**Yo soy Laisha la maltes, la perrita más tierna, inteligente y perdidamente enamorada de ti que puedes conocer *Vuelve a taparse la boca mientras se ruboriza* Lo siento, debo irme *Intenta caminar pero es detenida por Sonic al ser sostenida por la muñeca*

**Sonic:***Detiene a Laisha y sostiene su muñeca* También recordé que tú eras aquella piloto cuando me rescataron el día de la batalla, creo que también debo agradecerte el cuidar de mi hermanito Tails, ya que si no fuera por ti los dos hubiéramos muerto

**Laisha:**No hay nada que agradecer, ellos son mis amigos, bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo, debo irme ahora si

**Sonic:**¿Quieres acompañarme? Vamos a casa, seguramente todos estarán contentos de verte, anda, no seas tímida

**Laisha:**Esta bien, ya que insistes vamos *Sonríe y toma a Sonic del brazo recargándose en su hombro* Eres muy suave, me agrada estar aquí

**Sonic:**¿Te sientes bien?

**Laisha:***Reacciona e inmediatamente suelta al erizo* Lo siento en verdad, no sé qué me pasa el día de hoy, yo no soy así

**Sonic:***Piensa* (Hay no, creo que vamos a empezar de nuevo con el mismo problema de ayer ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Bueno, al menos esta perrita no es tan acosadora como las otras chicas, el solo hecho de recordarlas me pone la carne de gallina) No te preocupes, pero de preferencia, no lo vuelvas a hacer *Sonríe*

_Sonic comenzaba a enfrentarse a un problema demasiado grande que seguía creciendo cada vez más, un problema que no puede resolverse con la velocidad o con todo el poder del universo proveniente de las esmeraldas caos, una amenaza mucho más fuerte que las más feroces maquinas del doctor Eggman la cual es muy difícil de combatir para el erizo ¿Sonic escogerá a Blaze o a Rouge como novia? ¿Por qué Amy se comporta tan indiferente? ¿Qué significa el cambio tan radical en Laisha?_


	15. Los Problemas incrementan

_El erizo Sonic comenzaba a enfrentarse a un gran problema, un problema que ponía en riesgo su libertad para correr libremente por el mundo, un problema que no se puede ganar con todo el poder del universo ni con el más grande de los ejércitos…_

_Una mañana tranquila, el erizo salió a correr como siempre lo acostumbra pero en el camino de regreso se encontró con la perrita Laisha, la cual también comenzó a volverse loca por el pobre erizo azul, ambos decidieron ir juntos a casa pero Sonic se sentía completamente incomodo al ver las reacciones de Laisha las cuales se tornaban cada vez más extrañas_

**Laisha: ***Sosteniendo a Sonic del brazo mientras caminaban* Sabes, no me había percatado de que eres muy apuesto, eso hace que mi piel se erice completamente *Sonríe* es agradable caminar a tu lado

**Sonic: ***Se libera de la maltes* Gracias por pensar eso, sería mejor que caminemos un poco distanciados

**Laisha: ***Se ruboriza* Lo siento, en verdad no sé que me sucede, esta mañana he estado muy extraña, ni yo misma se lo que me pasa, lo único que sé es que me gustas demasiado *Se tapa la boca en seguida*

**Sonic: ***Asustado* Me estas asustando, es oficial, no sé qué pasa con todas ustedes, aléjate de mí, lo siento, tengo que irme

**Laisha: ***Trata de detener a Sonic* Espera Sonic, no es necesario que te vayas, te pido disculpas si te he acosado, no volveré a hacerlo pero por favor, no te alejes de mí

_Cuando Sonic trata de alejarse alguien inesperado aparece de pronto frente a ambos_

**Rouge: ***Corriendo hacia Sonic, después de llegar lo abraza fuertemente* Hola amor mío, he venido a darte tu besito de buenos días *Le da un beso en la mejilla*

**Sonic: ***Trata de liberarse de la murcielaga pero esta se resiste* Déjame en paz Rouge, estoy muy ocupado

**Rouge: ***Ríe y le trata de dar otro beso* Cariño, es obvio que tú me estabas esperando, vi como te alejabas de este costal de pulgas que a simple vista no es digna de tenerte *Observa a Laisha* Solo mírala, es una tonta

**Laisha: ***Indiferente* Di lo que quieras amiga, no me interesa lo que pienses de mi, y no creas que luchare contigo por Sonic *Piensa* (Claro que te daré batalla estúpida murcielaga operada, ya verás lo que esta tonta es capaz de hacer con la ciencia, quedaras arruinada) Bien, tengo que irme, que tengan una linda cita

**Sonic: ***Sigue tratando de alejar a Rouge* Basta, me asfixias, ten piedad de mí

**Rouge: ***Mira a Laisha* Bien, haces lo correcto al alejarte, no quiero aplastar tus pulgas *Le da otro beso a Sonic* Bien pequeño, continuemos con nuestra cita, serás mío a partir de hoy

**Sonic: ***Afligido* Calma Rouge, no te precipites de esa forma, hay mucho tiempo ¿Qué te parece si platicamos y nos tomamos un café?

**Rouge: ***Emocionada* ¿En verdad quieres tomar un café conmigo? Que feliz me siento, claro que acepto cariño, vamos

**Sonic: ***Voltea hacia a un lado y señala* Mira hacia allá, hay una esmeralda caos

**Rouge: **Se lo que tratas de hacer amado mío pero no caeré en tu trampa, seguramente saldrás corriendo como lo haces con la eriza boba pero a mí no me engañas

**Sonic: ***Resignado* Bien, creo que no tengo de otra, tu ganas, haz lo que quieras conmigo *Piensa* (En cuanto se distraiga podre escapar)

**Rouge: **Bien, vayamos

_Ambos caminaron directo a la ciudad, Rouge no soltaba al erizo el cual comenzó a sudar y a notarse cansado, mientras tanto en el camino, una bola de fuego aparece la cual es esquivada por Sonic cargando a Rouge_

**Blaze: **¿Así que estabas saliendo con esta arpía barata? No te lo perdonare erizo

**Sonic: ***Asustado* Calma Blaze, no es lo que tú piensas, Rouge me ha capturado y no puedo liberarme, eso es todo

_En ese momento, Sonic comenzó a pensar y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro_

**Sonic: ***Piensa* (Tengo una excelente idea, para liberarme de estas dos molestias entrare en su juego seduciéndolas, seguramente se emocionaran y me dejaran en paz, así podre escapar rápidamente, si, funcionara a la perfección) *Mira a Rouge con mirada seductora* Rouge, tu sabes que eres la más hermosa de todo el planeta Mobius, me encantaría tomar ese café contigo pero no se me hace justo que Blaze este sola también, me harían tan feliz si dejaran de pelear

**Rouge:** Sonic, eres un caballero en verdad *lo suelta para hacer una expresión de pena* me halagas con las palabras que has dicho sobre mi

**Sonic: ***Acercándose a Blaze y susurrándole al oído* Blaze, no te enojes con Rouge y conmigo, sabes, tú también eres una lindura y me encantas *Le sostiene el rostro con su dedo índice* Eres una gatita hermosa y tierna a tu forma, eso me vuelve loco pero debes comprenderme, no sé qué hacer ante dos bellezas, me ponen en un dilema

**Blaze: ***Ruborizada mientras su corazón se acelera* Sonic, no pensé que pensaras eso de mí, a decir verdad eres el único que me lo ha dicho, bien, creo que tienes razón, tú debes elegir entre nosotras

**Rouge: **Ni te hagas ilusiones gata salvaje, Sonic me escogerá a mi porque soy más femenina y linda *Mira al erizo* Dile Sonic

**Sonic:** Calma, ambas son lindas *Sonríe*

**Blaze:** La que no debe hacerse ilusiones eres tú, a Sonic no le interesan las chicas exageradas y operadas como tú, solo mírate, seguramente esos pechos no son reales, y tu trasero más bien son cojines, en cambio yo poseo belleza natural, además a Sonic le gustan las chicas aventureras y guerreras como yo, dile eso amado erizo *Voltea y se da cuenta que Sonic no está* ¿Sonic, donde estas? Tonta, ¿ya ves lo que ocasionas?

**Rouge: **Tú fuiste la que lo acoso con tus tonterías, ahora hay que buscarlo de nuevo

**Blaze: **Vayamos a casa de Cream, seguramente se fue para allá

_Ambas salieron rápidamente hacia casa de Vainilla y Cream, mientras tanto, Sonic corría hacia lo profundo del bosque con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

**Sonic: **Que alegría, al fin pude quitarme a esas chicas molestas de encima, lo mejor será no aparecer en todo el día en casa, seguramente ahí será el primer lugar donde irán a buscar, aunque sigo pensando el por qué todas me persiguen a excepción de Amy, para empezar, Moka me odiaba, después de la nada comenzó a amarme *se detiene repentinamente y piensa* Es verdad, le prometí a Moka regresar al hospital, me va a matar, será mejor que vaya a verla *Sale corriendo hacia el hospital*

**Moka:** *Sentada viendo la ventana* Han pasado días en mi cabeza... sabía que no regresarías erizo tonto, no sé cómo fue que me enamore de ti... te necesito ahora más que nunca *soltaba unas lagrimas mientras veía la ventana*

**Sonic:** *Entrando a la habitación agitado* Hola Moka, buen día ¿Te sientes mejor?

**Moka:** *Mirando a la ventana* tardaste demasiado... *llorando lentamente* He estado aquí sin poder dormir... ya sé que no te importo, solo dime lo que tengas que decir y retírate...

**Sonic:** *Mira hacia arriba* No digas eso, he tenido un día muy complicado y confuso, lo siento si te deje sola *Se acerca y toma su mano* nunca te dejare sola, de eso puedes estar segura y para demostrarlo *Jala una silla y se sienta a lado de ella* aquí estaré todo el día

**Moka:** Tengo frio... dame un abrazo erizo tonto, me lo debes después de abandonarme todo este tiempo...

**Sonic:** *Piensa* (Aquí vamos de nuevo con los problemas, esto comienza a asustarme cada vez más, en fin, no me queda de otra) bien, tu ganas *Se acerca y la abraza* ¿Mejor?

**Moka:** ¿En donde estuviste todo este tiempo erizo tonto?

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Fui a ver a mi hermanito *Recordó el incidente entre Rouge, Blaze, Cream y Laisha* y pase por cosas extrañas, nada fuera de lo común pero ¿por qué tanto interés en ello?

**Moka:** Tardaste más de lo que dijiste, siendo que eres muy rápido, creí que estarías muy pronto aquí y no fue así, es todo.

**Sonic:** *Suelta a Moka y se levanta para observar la ventana* dime una cosa Moka ¿te parezco atractivo?

**Moka:** Por alguna razón no puedo fijarme en alguien más que no sea tu... ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

**Sonic:** *Asustado mientras piensa* (Como lo sospeche, ella también se ha enamorado de mi, demonios ¿Como saldré de este problema? esto se está complicando demasiado, tampoco quiero herir a nadie, ni hablar, tendré que resignarme) me queda claro, espera, iré a ver a la enfermera para ver cuando te dan de alta, no tardo *le guiña el ojo*

**Moka:** No puedo irme de aquí... así que te espero

_Sonic sale de la __habitación__, cuando llega con la enfermera, esta se le queda viendo fijamente a los ojos perdidamente mientras su corazón late rápidamente _

**Sonic:** Disculpe, ¿solo quería ver si la señorita Moka puede salir del hospital?

**Enfermera:** *Con ojos de corazón* Claro que sí, pero antes de eso usted tendrá una cita conmigo

**Sonic:** *Asustado* Estoy un poco ocupado, gracias por la información *Se aleja rápidamente

**Enfermera:** Cuando guste lo estaré esperando aquí *le sonríe*

**Sonic:** *Entra exaltado a la habitación y cierra la puerta rápidamente* Estoy de vuelta, nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí

**Moka:** Que alivio, ¿A donde me llevaras?

**Sonic:** Lejos de las enfermeras, todas están locas *Toma la mano de Moka y la jala* Vámonos

**Moka:** A donde quieras *lo abraza*

_Cuando ambos salen de la __habitación__, todas las enfermeras y las pacientes observaban a Sonic con miradas acosadoras, el erizo carga a Moka y sale rápidamente del hospital hasta salir de la ciudad_

**Sonic:** Eso estuvo cerca *Suelta a Moka y se separa de ella a cierta distancia* Bien, ¿Ahora qué?

**Moka:** No lo sé *mirándolo fijamente* te sigo a donde sea.

**Sonic:** Pero tal vez quieras ir a casa mejor, vamos, yo te llevo

**Moka:** No tengo hogar, te sigo a donde sea erizo tonto.

_De pronto varias bolas de fuego caen desde arriba, Sonic al verlas comienza a ponerse __pálido__ y lentamente mira hacia __atrás__ y al darse cuenta de que Rouge y Blaze __están__detrás,__ su color azul cambia a blanco_

**Blaze:** ¿A sí que somos lindas? erizo idiota

**Rouge:** ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? recuerda que solo eres mío

**Moka:** ¿Y ahora que hiciste? *Mirando fijamente a Blaze y Rouge*

**Blaze:** *Con una bola de fuego en la mano* Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi erizo, es solo mío y de nadie más, así que les sugiero a ambas ratas voladoras que se alejen de aquí si no quieren terminar bronceadas

**Rouge:** Siempre usando la violencia, eso no es digno de una dama gata sarnosa, de ninguna manera permitiré que ustedes se lleven a Sonic *Se acerca a él y lo abraza* ¿No es así Sonic querido?

**Sonic: **¡Vete!

**Rouge:** Yo también te amo querido

**Moka:** Éstas tipas me está irritando

**Sonic:** Vamos, no se peleen, recuerden que las tres son unas linduras, es más, tengo una excelente idea, salgamos los 4 ¿Que les parece?

**Rouge:** De ninguna manera pienso compartirte con estas tipas, solo míralas, nefastas

**Moka:** Pienso matarlas de ser necesario.

**Blaze:** Vamos rata con alas, inténtalo si puedes

**Moka:** *Se ponen sus ojos rojos* ¿Por qué se atreven a interrumpir los sentimientos de una vampiro...? *mueve sus manos hasta dejar inmóvil a Blaze*

**Blaze:** Ya verás rata asquerosa *Intenta lanzarle una bola de fuego* de ninguna manera permitiré que me quiten a mi erizo

**Moka:** De ningún modo... Me insultaste, eso te saldrá caro... Oye erizo tonto, ¿y si dejamos que se queme con su propio fuego? *Sonríe maléficamente* atrévete a mover esas manos.

**Sonic:** *Angustiado* Calma, no es necesario que se peleen, mejor llévense bien, todos podemos ser grandes amigos

**Rouge:** *Con ojos en forma de corazón* Ese erizo, tan generoso como siempre, eso me vuelve loca *Abrasa a Sonic nuevamente contra su voluntad* Te adoro tanto azulito, nunca me separare de ti

**Sonic:** *Tratando de liberarse* Tómalo con calma, me quitas el aliento

**Blaze:** Aléjate de Sonic arpía barata * le lanza la bola de fuego y corre hacia Rouge*

**Moka:** *Detiene a Blaze y a Rouge*¿Que prefieren, una muerte rápida o una lenta y dolorosa? *Asfixiando poco a poco a ambas con su poder*

**Sonic:** *Mira su muñeca* Cielos, miren la hora, es muy tarde, lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van, con su permiso me retiro *Sale corriendo rápidamente*

**Blaze:** *Tratando de recuperar el aliento* Espera, vuelve aquí erizo

**Moka:** Ese erizo tonto... Bueno, ¿y bien? Ustedes dos, ¿que decidieron?

**Rouge:** *Liberándose de Moka* no se qué pretendes, es obvio que Sonic es mío, ninguna de ustedes es lo suficientemente femenina para llamar su atención, así que iré a perseguirlo si no les importa *Prepara sus alas*

**Blaze:** *Sostiene a Rouge de un tobillo y la tira al suelo* No te lo permitiré, ambas ratas voladoras no son rivales para mí así que váyanse resignando, si lo que quieren es pelear por el erizo entonces cuenten conmigo para pelear

**Moka:** *Arroja a ambas contra unos árboles* Descuiden, pasare sus recados cuando lo vea... O más bien, cuando lo mate *comienza a caminar*

**Blaze:** No si antes lo encuentro yo primero *Comienza a correr rebasando a Moka*

**Rouge:** Son unas tontas, yo lo encontrare primero y se justamente donde encontrarlo *Sonríe maléficamente*

_Las 3 chicas salieron en busca del erizo, mientras tanto, el seguía corriendo con dirección a casa de Vainilla, al ir pensando en el incidente no se da cuenta que sin querer choca contra Amy haciéndola caer al suelo, Sonic al mirarla comenzó a ponerse nervioso_

**Sonic:** Amy, discúlpame, no te vi caminar por aquí *Se agacha para ayudarla a levantarse*

**Amy:** Debes tener cuidado por donde corres Sonic *le sonríe*

**Sonic:** *Le responde la sonrisa* Disculpa, he tenido un día muy complicado *Piensa* (Solo espero que ella tampoco me acose como de costumbre, aunque últimamente ha reaccionado de una manera extraña) dime, ¿Vas a casa?

**Amy:** Si, así es *le sonríe* ¿me acompañas? *le ofrece la mano* y así podrías decirme que te ha sucedido.

**Sonic:** Veras *Cuando está a punto de tomar la mano de Amy, Blaze lo encuentra interrumpiendo* Cielos, aquí vamos de nuevo *Baja la mano rápidamente y se oculta detrás de Amy*

**Blaze:** Erizo cobarde, no creas que te escaparas así de fácil, *Mira a Amy* Apártate de mi erizo chiquilla

**Sonic:** No involucren a Amy en esto, ella no tiene la culpa

**Rouge:** Te encontré amor mío, Gracias por cuidar a mi erizo de esta gata pulguienta Amy querida *le guiña el ojo* te prometo que te invitare a nuestra boda

**Moka:** Tardaron en llegar... *parada en un árbol mordiendo una hoja*

**Amy:** Sonic, ¿Que significa todo esto?

**Sonic:** *Sostiene la mano de Amy y comienza a correr* Solo salgamos de aquí, es una larga historia *Moka se coloca frente a ellos*

**Moka:** ¿A dónde vas erizo? Me volviste a dejar sola...

**Blaze:** Y sola te quedaras, Sonic es mío y de nadie más *Mira a Amy desafiante* y tu más vale que sueltes a mi erizo, claro si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

**Moka:** *Golpea a Blaze* deja a la erizo rosa en paz...

**Sonic:** Es oficial, ustedes están cada vez mas locas, vámonos de aquí Amy *Sostiene su mano con fuerza*

**Blaze:** *Se levanta furiosa y golpea a Moka fuertemente* Claro que estamos locas, pero por ti, erizo idiota *Sostiene a Moka de la blusa* y en cuanto a ti rata asquerosa, quedaras como carbón, no te perdonare el golpe que me diste *La amenaza con una bola de fuego*

**Rouge:** Mientras ustedes se pelean como animales salvajes yo estaré con mi amado Sonic *Empuja a Amy y abraza nuevamente a Sonic* ¿Verdad que la pasaremos genial? *Frota su nariz con la nariz de Sonic el cual tenía mirada de desesperación y trataba de mirar a Amy*.

**Amy:** Deberían darle su espacio... ¿No te has puesto a pensar que mientras más lo acosas mas corre? Así nunca te amara, dale un ligero espacio a Sonic y veras como te va a corresponder *bella mentira*

**Amy:** Puedes intentarlo... Pero si lo haces, el te odiara de por vida, ¿quieres que te ame y pasar el tiempo a su lado? déjalo respirar... *pensando* (¡nooooo! Esa arpía besara a mi Sonic, ¡voy a llorar!)

**Blaze:** *Lanza una bola de fuego contra Rouge* Ni se te ocurra hacer esa barbaridad maldita rata voladora

**Sonic:** *Liberándose de Rouge gracias a la bola de fuego* Uff, soy libre al fin *Corre hacia Amy y la carga en sus brazos* Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí si no queremos salir heridos*

**Amy:** Esta bien, ve con cuidado *piensa* (¡oh si, por fin! En los brazos de mi amado)

**Blaze:** *Corriendo detrás de Sonic y Amy: ni crean que se escaparan así de fácil

**Rouge:** *Lanza una joya golpeando a Blaze en la cabeza* Vuelve aquí gata pulgosa

**Blaze:***Voltea sobándose* Lárgate de aquí, no fastidies

**Rouge:** Blaze, espera, tengo una idea

**Blaze: **Olvídalo, seguramente tomaras ventaja de esto *Comienza a caminar pero Rouge la detiene*

**Rouge:** *Mira a Moka* ¡hey tú! ven aquí

**Moka:** Espero que digas algo prudente o que al menos valga la pena, bastante tiempo he perdido con ustedes.

**Blaze:** *Cruzada de brazo* Así es, solo pierdo mi tiempo contigo, más vale que sea interesante y ni se te ocurra tomar ventaja

**Rouge:** Las 3 vimos como esa eriza repugnante tomo ventaja, no ganaremos nada si seguimos peleando entre nosotras, les propongo que nos deshagamos de la eriza y posteriormente lo tomamos a la suerte, seguramente si nos unimos podríamos incluso acabar con Sonic, así seria presa fácil para nosotras ¿Que opinan?

**Blaze:** Es absurdo, yo sola puedo acabar con esa eriza odiosa, no hay la necesidad de unirme a ustedes

**Moka:** Al final, Sonic se quedara con una sola ¿Han pensado en eso por un momento?

**Blaze:** Así es, se quedara conmigo

**Rouge:** Lo que tienes de pulgosa lo tienes de torpe, es obvio que la eriza sacara provecho de esto, Sonic ha sentido algo por ella desde hace mucho, es por eso que debemos deshacernos de ella

**Blaze:** Quizás si la reto a un duelo será más fácil de aniquilar

**Rouge:** Hagamos esto, organizaremos un torneo de artes marciales, la que resulte ganadora se quedara con mi amado Sonic, además así aniquilaremos a esa molestia rosada

**Moka:** Suena a pérdida de tiempo total... Volveríamos al mismo punto, nos estamos desgreñando las 3 por él y no llegamos a nada.

**Blaze:** Aunque pensándolo bien, suena bastante divertido, así podre destruirlas sin resentimientos, aunque tendríamos que hacer algo para capturar al erizo y tenerlo amarrado

**?:** No hay la necesidad de hacer eso, yo misma me encargare de eso

_Todas las chicas voltean a todos lados para buscar a la dueña de esa voz_

**Rouge:** ¿Quién eres? Muestra tu verdadera identidad

**Laisha:** *Sale detrás de un árbol* Ustedes solo planean usar la fuerza para atraer a Sonic, sin embargo eso no es suficiente, se necesita usar inteligencia y ciencia para poder capturarlo y hacer que caiga profundamente enamorado de alguna de nosotras

**Blaze:** *Risa sarcástica* Que broma tan graciosa has dicho, ya quisiera ver a esta nerd intentando capturar a Sonic con sus brujerías

**Moka: **¿Y quién eres tú?

**Laisha:** Solo soy una científica enamorada de Sonic al igual que ustedes, ese erizo me derrite cuando me mira *Sus ojos se ponen como corazón* y ese pelaje tan suave de color azul me pone la piel de gallina

**Moka:** No nos sirve de nada otra enamorada, a este paso jamás terminaremos

**Rouge:** Al parecer no están conformes con esta idea, podríamos luchar por la pócima de esta peluca con patas y la ganadora podrá usarla para enamorar al erizo

**Laisha:** ¿Y qué te hace pensar que les entregare esto? *Saca una botella con un liquido rosa* trabaje en secreto por mucho tiempo para elaborarla, iba a utilizarla con Tails pero ese zorro no lo vale, y de ninguna manera se las entregare *Blaze le arrebata la botella* Gata idiota ¿Qué crees que haces?

**Blaze:** Es absurdo pelear por esto, la ganadora será la que lo robe primero, en este caso yo seré la prometida de Sonic, así que con su permiso, me retiro *Comienza a caminar pero Moka la detiene*

**Moka:** Dudo que quieras irte tan rápido con esa botella, ¿por qué te fías tan rápido de lo que te dicen? utiliza el cerebro por un momento, ¿ok? ¿Cómo sabes que eso no es veneno? ¿Y cómo sabes que al tomarlo tú o el, morirán? ¿Y si es parte del plan de esta tipa?

**Laisha:** *Le arrebata la botella a Blaze* Es obvio que no es veneno, solo observen

_Laisha captura un pajarillo el cual baño con el liquido, después de un segundo el pajarillo volaba al rededor de Laisha, ella le coloca la palma de su mano y el pajarillo se para en ella_

**Laisha:** Que hermoso pajarito, eres tan lindo, como quisiera tener una linda florecilla en este momento

_El pajarillo al escuchar las palabras de Laisha inmediatamente salió en busca de una flor, posteriormente con el pico toma una y se la lleva a Laisha_

**Laisha:** ¿Ahora me creen?

**Moka:** No estoy convencida, parecía que el pajarillo cumplía órdenes, no quiero convertir al tonto erizo en mi esclavo, que idea tan estúpida.

**Rouge:** Bien, yo si estoy interesada *Piensa* (Si logro arrebatarle esa botella a esta pulgosa podre hacer que Sonic obedezca mis órdenes, así será mas fácil deshacerme de estas molestias)

**Blaze:** Pienso lo mismo que la rata voladora, no me apetece tener al erizo como esclavo

**Laisha:** Que aburrido, con ustedes no se puede tener un trato, me voy, no creí que tuvieran aire caliente en esas cabezas huecas

**Moka:** ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? *provocando a Laisha*

**Laisha:** Claro que lo hare *Sonríe maléficamente* las veré en mi boda

**Moka:** ¡Adelante!

**Moka:** *Jalando a Rouge y a Blaze* esto va enserio... ¿alguna idea? o deberé enfrentarme a la pulgosa yo sola, queremos al erizo ¿no? peleando entre nosotros hasta matarnos no dará resultado alguno, además, su amiguita rosa también se esta interponiendo

**Rouge:** Tenemos que aniquilar a la bestia rosada y a la bola de pelos, le quitaremos la botella y podremos sortearnos entre nosotras

**Blaze:** No necesito de ustedes para realizar ese plan, yo me largo

**Moka:** Creo que ninguna estará de acuerdo, está bien, me retiro... ¡suerte! *comienza a caminar en busca de Sonic*

**Rouge:** Espera, no necesitamos a esta gata malcriada para llevar a cabo el plan, además tu y yo somos de la misma especie, seguramente nos llevaremos muy bien *Jala a Moka hacia adelante* Vamos, llevemos el plan a cabo

**Moka:** Tendremos que hacer un plan de ataque, necesitamos primero buscar a la erizo rosa, después procedemos con la pulgosa, al final, ella no sabe nada del erizo tonto.

**Rouge:** Excelente, vayamos

**Blaze:** Esperen ratas voladoras, iré con ustedes, solo para asegurarme que hagan las cosas bien

_Mientras tanto, Sonic y Amy llegaban a casa, Sonic se notaba demasiado agotado por tanta presión_

**Sonic:** Al fin pudimos alejarnos de esas chicas, están volviéndose cada vez mas locas *Jadea mientras suda y al mismo tiempo se inca de cansancio al entrar a la casa

**Dany:** Sonic, veo que tuviste un día pesado *Ríe* déjame adivinar, seguramente esas chicas no te dejan en paz

**Vainilla:** *Sale de la cocina con su clásica sonrisa angelical y tierna* Que bueno que han regresado, así podrán ayudarme

**Dany:** *Sorprendido* ¿Ayudarte? ¿Qué tienes en mente querida?

**Vainilla:** Bien, se acerca un día importante, el día en que celebramos la derrota de Eggman en un intento por conquistar el mundo, cuando Sonic con ayuda de mi pequeña Cream, Knuckles y Tails me rescataron de Emerl

**Sonic:** *Con dificultad para respirar* Es verdad, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no salir

**Vainilla:** Muy bien *Saca varias tarjetas* Incluso ya tengo hechas las invitaciones, todos estarán invitados, seguramente será una fiesta magnifica

**Amy:** Me agrada que ayudes en los deberes Sonic *le sonríe mientras piensa* (¡awww, que hermoso será verlo en la cocina! Es un sueño hecho realidad, si, oh amado Sonic, de algún modo le doy las gracias a esas locas por que ahora pasas más tiempo conmigo)

**Sonic:** Bien, entonces comen...cemos... *Cae profundamente dormido en el suelo*

**Vainilla:** *Preocupada* Sonic querido ¿Estás bien?

**Dany:** Calma amor, está cansado, dejémoslo dormir un poco, mientras *Se acerca lentamente mientras con sus dedos simula caminar poco a poco por los hombros de Vainilla hasta llegar a su cara, después comienza a acariciarla suavemente* que te parece si tu... ¿Me regalas un beso?

**Vainilla:** *Sonrojada* De acuerdo querido

_Vainilla se acerco lentamente a Dany y le dio un dulce beso, Amy solo los observaba con emoción y al mismo tiempo miraba a Sonic dormir en el suelo_

**Amy:** Esto será difícil para ti, Sonic, deberás tomar tus decisiones pronto *le sonríe*

_Otro día pesado tuvo Sonic al enfrentarse de nuevo al gran problema que lo atormenta, debido a que el siempre se mantuvo ocupado salvando al mundo de las garras de Eggman no pudo tener citas con chicas, lo único que Sonic pensaba era ¿Por qué a él? Sin embargo las dudas se hacían cada vez mayores y más al ver los cambios repentinos en sus amigas y sobretodo en Amy la cual seguía comportándose de una manera poco habitual, un punto que al erizo le llamaba mucho la atención._

_¿Sonic comenzara a tomar en serio a Amy? ¿Las chicas llegaran a un buen acuerdo para poder conquistar al erizo? ¿Amy en verdad no está dispuesta a luchar por él?_


	16. La fiesta de Vainilla y el plan de Sonic

_Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, una coneja dulce y tierna salió de su cama tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para comenzar con el preparativo de la fiesta en honor al aniversario de la batalla contra Eggman y Emerl los cuales quisieron apoderarse de Mobius pero un erizo valiente con ayuda de las 7 esmeraldas logro salvar a todos._

_Vainilla quedo eternamente agradecida con Sonic desde ese entonces y por esa razón decidió dedicarle la fiesta al magnífico héroe del mundo, posteriormente la dulce conejita despertaba al escuchar ruido en la cocina, al levantarse decidió investigar y al ver a su madre preparando el delicioso manjar decidió ayudarle_

**Vainilla:**Cream, buenos días, no te escuche despertar

**Cream:***Tallándose los ojos aun adormilados* Hola mami ¿Qué estás haciendo? *Bosteza*

**Vainilla:**Estoy cocinando el banquete para la fiesta ¿quieres ayudarme? *Le sonríe tiernamente*

**Cream:***Emocionada* Desde luego, preparare varios pastelillos para el señor Sonic

**Vainilla:***Pensativa* ¿Para Sonic? Por lo visto lo aprecias mucho

**Cream:***Ruborizada* Pero que cosas dices madre *Ríe angelicalmente* el señor Sonic es mi amigo

**Vainilla:**Eso me alegra pequeña, no me gustaría que te hicieras falsas esperanzas, además recuerda que es el prometido de Amy

**Cream:**No te preocupes madre, el señor Sonic solo es mi amigo, bueno, comencemos a cocinar *Sonrie tiernamente*

_Mientras Vainilla y Cream preparaban el banquete, Dany entrenaba fuera de la casa como si golpeara al viento, de pronto, Sonic y Tails aparecen ante el_

**Sonic:**Dany, veo que sigues entrenando ¿No fue suficiente el viaje a Angel Island?

**Dany:**Para estar en forma hay que entrenar todos los días, además, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede aparecer el mal nuevamente a hacer sus numeritos

**Tails:**Eso es verdad, Sonic, creo que debes aprender algo de el

**Sonic:***Con sudor en la frente* Dime algo ¿No han aparecido las chicas? No quisiera lidiar con ellas de nuevo

**Dany:***Risa burlona* Calma Casanova, aun no aparecen pero hombre, deja algo para el pobre Tails

**Tails:***Sonrie mientras se ruboriza* No se preocupen, yo no estoy desesperado en buscar a alguien

**Sonic:**Blaze, Rouge, Moka y Laisha son muy lindas, escoge a alguna de ellas, si puedes escógelas a todas

**Tails:**Por cierto, ahora que tocas ese tema ¿Por qué te persiguen todas? Y no nada más ellas, en la mañana camino acá varias chicas te miraban fijamente

**Sonic:**Hermano, ni yo sé que es lo que pasa, no puedo estar cerca de una chica por que inmediatamente comienzan a acosarme, curiosamente todas mencionan que tengo un aroma peculiar

**Tails:***Olfatea las púas del erizo* Pues yo no percibo nada

**Dany:**Otra cosa curiosa es que esto comenzó a suceder después del viaje a Ángel Island, no sé si haya algo extraño por allá

**Sonic:**Esto empieza a asustarme, ¿No será algún plan malvado de Eggman?

**Tails:**No lo creo, hace tiempo que no encontramos rastros de él, ni de sus maquinas

**Dany:**Es verdad, además no detecto su presencia

_De pronto, Amy llega con una pequeña canasta en el brazo_

**Amy:**Buenos días a todos, veo que también han decidido levantarse temprano

**Sonic:***Se acerca a ella observando dentro de la canasta* ¿Qué llevas ahí?

**Amy:**Voy al mercado por algunas cosas que faltan en la cocina y de paso entregare las invitaciones

**Dany:***Empuja a Sonic haciéndolo caer frente a Amy muy cerca de su rostro* Deberías ir con ella, que esperas

**Amy:***Ruborizada* So.. Sonic ¿Qué haces?

**Sonic:***Ruborizado se aleja rápidamente* Disculpa, Dany me empujo *Voltea a mirarlo*

**Dany:***Risa burlona* Hacen bonita pareja, en fin, los dejare solos para que platiquen *Toma al zorro y vuela rápidamente* Vámonos Tails, de prisa

**Tails:**¿Qué estas tramando?

**Dany:**Tu solo sígueme *Continua riéndose*

**Sonic:***Mirando hacia arriba* Ya lo pagaras, pronto tendré la oportunidad de desquitarme *Baja la mirada y se da cuenta que Amy se había adelantado* Amy, espera *Sale tras ella*

**Amy:**Veo que ya terminaste de platicar, en fin *Le entrega varias tarjetas* Iras a ver a Knuckles, a Rouge y a Blaze mientras yo iré a ver a los demás

**Sonic:***Asustado* ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a esas chicas? Mejor iré contigo y tú las entregas personalmente

**Amy:**Sonic, se que tienes problemas pero huir de ellos no te hará mas fuerte así que debes enfrentarlos

**Sonic:** *Se monta en la espalda de Amy* Me niego, iré contigo, no me importa lo que digas

**Amy:***Rápidamente se voltea y lo abraza* Gracias Sonic, eso fue muy lindo *En eso se da cuenta de lo sucedido y lo suelta inmediatamente, después tose y continua caminando* Bien, creo que debemos ir

_Ambos erizos caminaban a cierta distancia uno de otro, Sonic no podía contener mirar a Amy mientras que ella se comportaba indiferente hacia el_

**Amy:***Piensa* (No puedo contener la emoción de tener a Sonic caminando a mi lado, solo con verlo mirarme me pone la piel de gallina y me dan ganas de brincar hacia él para sofocarlo con un abrazo y comérmelo a besos *Se ruboriza* Debes ser fuerte Amy Rose, demuéstrale indiferencia, solo así podrás ganar su corazón pero aun así no puedo contener la emoción) *Mira a Sonic* ¿Me permites un momento, debo hacer algo *Le da la canasta y sale corriendo detrás de un árbol, observa que Sonic no pueda verla y comienza a gritar con demasiada emoción mientras corazones salían de su cuerpo, después de un minuto regresa rápidamente con Sonic* Listo

**Sonic:**¿Te sientes bien Amy?

**Amy:**Si, no es nada

**Sonic:**Por cierto, tú sabes que las otras chicas te odian, ¿Por qué quieres invitarlas?

**Amy:**Sabes, si por mi fuera solo invito a mis mejores amigos pero lamentablemente Vainilla es la que está organizando todo y ella decidió invitar a todos

**Sonic:**Terminara siendo un desastre total, créeme, no creo que sea buena idea invitarlas

**Amy:**Solo esperemos que logren comportarse

_Después de un rato, Sonic y Amy entregaron todas las invitaciones, todas las chicas que topaban en su camino no dudaban en mirar al erizo al cual ponían nervioso, al momento de entregar las invitaciones, Sonic decidió esperar a Amy escondido para evitar problemas nuevamente, posteriormente después de varias horas deciden regresar a casa_

**Amy:***Entrando a la casa* Ya hemos vuelto, traje las cosas que me encargaste

**Vainilla:***Sonriendo tiernamente* Muy bien pequeña, déjalas en la cocina, mientras tanto ¿Podrás decirle a las invitadas que pueden pasar a la sala?

**Amy:***Sorprendida* ¿Tan rápido han llegado? *Mira a Sonic*

**Sonic:**Oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses, no iré *Sale corriendo de la casa rápidamente*

**Amy:**Ese erizo no tiene remedio, bien, creo que seré yo la que irá a decirles

_Amy entro en la habitación de Cream en la cual estaban Rouge, Cream, y Blaze mirándose una a la otra mientras el ambiente se notaba estresante, cuando la eriza entra en la habitación las demás chicas la miraban fríamente con fuego en los ojos_

**Amy:**Veo que se están llevando de maravilla, bien, Vainilla ha dicho que pueden pasar a la sala para no aburrirse

**Rouge:**¿y por que tendríamos que obedecerte?

**Dany:***Apareciendo de la nada* Porque si obedecen a Amy podrán ver a Sonic

_Dany no terminaba de decir el nombre del erizo cuando las chicas salieron disparadas hacia la sala, Amy solo miro sorprendida y al mismo tiempo su sangre comenzaba a hervir de coraje al ver dicha actitud_

**Amy:**De ninguna manera permitiré que esas odiosas chicas se salgan con la suya, Sonic estará conmigo el día de hoy *Comienza a caminar pero es detenida por Dany* ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Dany:**Si eso es lo que deseas, dejemos que Sonic tome la iniciativa, algo me dice que lo hará, no te desesperes

**Amy:***Tranquilizándose* Creo que tienes razón, no debo rebajarme a su nivel

_Mientras tanto, Sonic como de costumbre se encontraba descansando en el techo de la casa tranquilamente, de pronto nota que Knuckles viene llegando junto con Tails y decide bajar_

**Sonic:**Vaya, el poderoso Knuckles decide venir a la fiesta, esto sí que es nuevo

**Knuckles:**Eso es algo que no te importa, además, un guardián solitario como yo de vez en cuando puede tener algo de diversión, bueno, será mejor que te largues de aquí, recuerda que no soporto tu presencia *Se aleja dándole la espalda al erizo*

**Sonic:**Que gruñón eres, se ve que nunca cambiaras

**Tails:**¿No se supone que tendrías que estar ayudando en casa?

**Sonic:** No lo creo, además las chicas ya han llegado y lo que menos quiero son más problemas

**Tails:**Creo que debes enfrentar tus problemas tarde o temprano, como ahora *Señala hacia atrás de Sonic*

**Sonic:**¿A qué te refieres con eso? *Voltea y se da cuenta que Blaze y Rouge están detrás de él con sus ojos convertidos en corazón, al verlas Sonic se espanta imitando al cuadro de "el grito"* hermanito, vámonos de aquí

**Blaze:**Sonic, que sorpresa verte aquí, eso significa que estarás conmigo en la fiesta, que felicidad

**Rouge:**Claro que no, el estará conmigo

**Blaze:**Conmigo *Mirando a Rouge con odio*

**Rouge:***Mirando fijamente a Blaze* Estará conmigo

_Ambas chicas se miraban a los ojos con mirada desafiante, mientras que Sonic tomo a Tails de la mano para salir corriendo rápidamente de ahí, al entrar a la casa, Cream quien salía de la cocina corrió rápidamente a saludar al erizo_

**Cream:***Ruborizada* Hola señor Sonic, veo que ya ha regresado

**Sonic:**Cream, que linda te vez el día de hoy, permítame acompañar a esta noble y hermosa señorita al interior de su castillo *Toma la mano de Cream y le da un beso*

**Cream:***Mas ruborizada y nerviosa* Gra… gracias, pero no soy tan linda que digamos, luzco ridícula con este atuendo

_La conejita se sentía emocionada al ver la acción de Sonic y al mismo tiempo se sentía incomoda al escucharlo decir esas palabras, sobretodo se sentía extraña utilizando el vestido especial que escogió para él, era un lindo vestido color rosa con adornos de flores en el frente y un listón rojo en la espalda en forma de moño, mientras que en el rostro tenía algo de maquillaje, en los ojos delineador color negro mientras que en los labios tenía un lindo color rosa pastel_

**Sonic:**Vamos, no digas eso pequeña, el día de hoy luces espectacular *Le sonríe tiernamente mientras le acaricia las orejas* si continuas así me sentiré celoso del chico que tenga tu corazón

_Cream no podía creer esas palabras, era tanta la emoción que su corazoncito comenzaba a palpitar demasiado rápido, al mismo tiempo miraba fijamente a Sonic a los ojos_

**Cream:**¿Es verdad lo que dice señor Sonic? *Mirando emocionada*

**Sonic:**Nunca había hablado mas enserio, como no me pondría celoso de una belleza como tú, recuerda que eres muy especial para mi *Le guiña el ojo*

**Cream:***Ruborizada abraza a Sonic tiernamente* Gracias por considerarme especial, le prometo que me esforzare para ser la mejor, no lo decepcionare señor Sonic

_Mientras Cream seguía abrazando cariñosamente al erizo, Blaze y Rouge entran a la casa, al ver dicha escena comenzaron a enfurecerse_

**Blaze:**Sonic idiota, te dejamos solo un momento y tú haces de las tuyas y lo peor es que lo haces con una niña pequeña e inocente

**Rouge:**Discúlpame cariño *Corre a abrazar a Sonic por la espalda* se que te sentías solo por dejarte ir y tuviste que buscar a alguien para consolarte pero ya estoy aquí contigo y te prometo que nunca volveré a dejarte solo, es más, si quieres podremos casarnos en este instante *Se imagina en un altar con un hermoso vestido de novia entallado a lado de Sonic el cual la miraba con ternura* ¡qué emoción!

**Blaze:***Le da un golpe en la nuca a Rouge* Despierta, no es momento de pensar en eso

**Sonic:***Soltando a Cream* Ustedes dos me están hartando, ya basta de que me persigan de esa manera, yo también tengo derecho a escoger a mi pareja y nadie me obligara a hacer algo que no quiero, si no me dejan en paz entonces me veré obligado a ser rudo con ustedes

**Knuckles:***Desde la sala sin dejar de mirar la televisión* Vaya Sonic, veo que el erizo más valiente de Mobius le teme a las chicas ¿Irónico no crees? *Risa burlona*

**Sonic:**Ya quisiera verte en mi posición en este momento, no es nada agradable

**Knuckles:**Yo no tengo tiempo para cosas cursis como estas, si estuviera en tu posición acabaría con ellas de una vez por todas para que me dejen en paz

_Rouge al escuchar esas palabras toma una roca y se la avienta al equidna golpeándolo en la cabeza_

**Knuckles:***Sobándose la cabeza y gritándole a Rouge* Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió

**Rouge:**Estoy cansada de tus idioteces, es obvio que tu actuarias de esa manera ya que eres un amargado, pero mi amado erizo es diferente, el es muy lindo y sería incapaz de hacer semejante cosa

**Sonic:**Tengo una idea, ustedes dos pongan atención ya que les hare una oferta que no podrán dejar pasar

**Blaze, Rouge y Cream:**¿De qué trata?

**Sonic:**Bien, *Piensa*(Si mantengo ocupadas a estas dos estoy seguro que me librare de ellas por un buen rato, pero no será fácil engañarlas) hagamos un concurso de baile, la ganadora tendrá una cita conmigo un día entero, pero no solo es bailar, tendrán que buscar una pareja para ello y solo se permite usar un genero tranquilo, pero si yo gano ustedes dejaran de molestarme ¿Trato?

**Blaze:**¿Y por que tendríamos que aceptar eso?

**Sonic:**Si no lo hacen entonces tendré que actuar por las malas y créanme, eso no les gustara

**Knuckles:**Que concurso tan absurdo, se nota que no tienes buenas ideas

**Rouge:***Le lanza otra roca al equidna* Basta de tus tonterías, te demostrare que yo seré la ganadora, así que vete preparando ya que me ayudaras en esto

**Knuckles:***Sobándose de nuevo la cabeza* Deja de golpearme tonta, además a mi no me metas en tus asuntos, tu hazte cargo de esas tonterías y a mi déjame en paz

**Rouge:**Vaya, así que el equidna amargado tiene miedo de bailar con una chica, en fin, te entiendo

**Sonic:**Es verdad, no pensé que el valiente guardián de la esmeralda maestra sea cobarde y tenga miedo de hacer el ridículo

**Rouge:**Es una lástima, pero en fin, tendré que buscar una pareja que sea valiente

**Knuckles:***Gritando exaltado* Basta de tonterías, nadie me llama cobarde y se sale con la suya, verán que esta mujerzuela y yo seremos los mejores bailarines en este concurso y tengan por seguro que hare que se traguen sus palabras *Se acerca a Rouge y la jala del brazo* Vamos, que esperas, tenemos un concurso que ganar

**Sonic:**Knuckles, nunca cambias, siempre caes en el mismo truco, se nota que eres muy ingenuo *Ríe, después mira a Blaze* Bien, ¿y tú no tendrás pareja?

**Blaze:***Cruzada de brazos* Ya lo encontrare *Nota que Tails camina lentamente hacia afuera de la casa* Ni creas que te vas a escapar zorrito, tu serás mi pareja

**Tails:***Risa nerviosa* Esta bien *Piensa* (Cielos, en que problema me acabo de meter)

**Sonic:**Excelente *En ese momento, nota que Amy sale de la cocina e inmediatamente la toma de la muñeca* Vamos Amy, tu y yo seremos una pareja de baile

**Amy:**¿Pareja de baile? No entiendo nada de lo que dices

**Sonic:***Fingiendo sonreír*Si, haremos un concurso de baile y seremos los mejores *Se acerca susurrarle al oído a Amy* Sígueme la corriente, así podre deshacerme de estas molestias *Continua con su sonrisa falsa*

**Amy:***Frunce el seño y se suelta del erizo* Ni creas que me vas a usar para tu beneficio erizo loco, tu solo te metiste en este problema y tu solo debes salir de él, con tu permiso, estoy demasiado ocupada *entra a la cocina y comienza a pensar mientras varios corazones salían de su cuerpo* (Que felicidad, mi amado Sonic quiere bailar conmigo para deshacernos de esos estorbos, pero debo ser fuerte y demostrarle indiferencia, de esa manera cumpliré mi promesa)

**Sonic:***Piensa* (Cielos, Amy sigue comportándose muy extraña, en fin, tendré que buscar a otra persona) *En ese momento se da cuenta de que Cream se encuentra triste por no encontrar a nadie y al mismo tiempo vuelve a pensar* (Perfecto, Cream será mi pequeña parejita, gracias a ella podre deshacerme de estas tipas, aunque falta otra chica a la cual debo alejar, "MOKA") *se acerca a Cream* Veo que no encontraste con quien bailar pequeña

**Cream:***Mirada triste* Nadie me toma en serio por ser pequeña

**Sonic:***Toma la mano de la conejita y se inca ante ella* Hermosa señorita, permítame ser su pareja de baile, te prometo que ganaremos

_La tierna cara de Cream comenzó a dibujar un rostro de alegría, no podía creer que su amado erizo la invitara a bailar, para ella ese era el mejor día de toda su vida, al mirar a Sonic hincado ante ella comenzó a ruborizarse, al mismo tiempo su corazón latía rápidamente mientras sus ojitos brillaban_

**Cream:**¿En verdad quiere que yo sea su pareja? Pero ¿Amy?

**Sonic:**No te preocupes por eso, después ajusto cuentas con ella *Piensa* (eriza egoísta, todavía que pienso en ella me da la espalda) *Se imagina a Amy con un hermoso vestido y bailando completamente solos* vamos pequeña

_Pasadas 3 horas Vainilla sale con toda la comida para colocarla en la mesa, mientras todos convivían felizmente, Sonic por el contrario se encontraba con Cream jugando al te (Juego favorito de la conejita) en un rincón de la casa_

**Vainilla:**Muchas gracias a todos por venir, disculpen por la demora, en este momento podemos pasar a la mesa a comer y convivir como buenos amigos *Sonríe amablemente* Bien, comencemos, sin pena

_Todos pasaron a la mesa a comer, Dany platicaba con su amada Vainilla, Sonic comía tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo mirando a Amy disimuladamente a quien tenía en frente, mientras tanto, Rouge y Blaze competían para ver quien comía más rápido mirándose desafiantes, Knuckles, Tails y Cream solo miraban sorprendidos la actitud de ambas chicas._

_Después de comer, Sonic se levanto inmediatamente y se dirigió al aparato de sonido_

**Sonic:**Bien amigos, en este momento llevaremos a cabo un concurso de baile tranquilo, los ganadores se llevaran esto *Saca una esmeralda caos falsa de su guante* y la chica que gane tendrá un día entero a solas conmigo

**Dany:**¿Cuándo y con autorización de quien organizaste esto?

**Sonic:***Acercándose al oído de Dany* Sígueme la corriente, esto es por el bien de todos ¿o a caso quieres que estas chicas hagan un desastre? Además esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para distraerlas

**Dany:**Bien, entonces mi pequeña conejita y yo también participaremos *Se acerca a Vainilla y tiernamente toma su mano* Madame, me permite ser su pareja de baile en esta noche hermosa*

**Vainilla:***Ruborizada* Acepto ser su pareja mesie *Se levanta rápidamente y abraza al canino*

**Sonic:***Sorprendido al ver dicha escena mientras piensa* (Esto es extraño, desde hace días he notado que Vainilla es la única chica que no me persigue ni me hostiga como las demás, al igual que Amy, esto es completamente extraño) Bien, entonces comencemos

_Todos tomaron a sus parejas y por turnos comenzaron a bailar, en ese momento, Amy triste sale de casa y se sienta en una roca para observar las estrellas y la luna_

**Amy:**Creo que debí aceptar la invitación de Sonic, pero por esa estúpida promesa no puedo estar con él en los momentos más lindos de mi vida *Comienza a llorar* Odio esta promesa, como quisiera estar con Sonic en este momento a solas para demostrarle lo que hay en mi corazón, no sé si en verdad tu sientas lo mismo *Comienza a recordar los momentos en los cuales Sonic la buscaba* ¿Por qué eres tan complicado?

_Dentro de la casa la primer pareja comenzaba a hacer su debut, la cual se trataba de Blaze y Tails, Blaze tomo al zorro de los hombros, acción que ruborizo a Tails_

**Blaze:***Toma ambas manos del zorro y las coloca en su cadera* No te pongas nervioso, ya que si no das lo mejor de ti perderemos esta competencia, así que coopera conmigo

**Tails:***Nervioso y ruborizado* Pero nunca había hecho esto antes

**Blaze:**Tu solo sígueme, confía en mí y no te pongas nervioso, ya que si lo haces esas colas terminaran sin pelo ¿entendido?

**Tails:**Esta bien, hare mi mejor esfuerzo

_La música comenzaba a sonar y la pareja comenzaba a bailar, Blaze le daba vueltas al zorro el cual no sabía cómo regresar y mucho menos como darle vueltas a Blaze, también en varias ocasiones le pisaba los pies a la gatita_

**Blaze:**Fíjate por donde pasas tonto, te dije que siguieras mis pasos

**Tails:***Nervioso* Eso intento pero es muy complicado para mi

**Blaze:** Si continuas nervioso entonces procederé a dejar tus colas carbonizadas, pon atención en lo que haces, tenemos que ganar ese concurso

_Después de terminada la pieza musical, ambos quedan frente a todos, Tails no dejaba de estar nervioso al notar que todos lo miraban_

**Blaze:**Bien ¿Qué opinan los jueces? Claro, si los hubiera

**Amy:**Yo seré la juez *Se acerca a todos sonriendo y al mismo tiempo con tristeza por dentro*

**Sonic:***Susurra en voz baja y con mirada preocupada* ¡Amy!

**Amy:**Bien, calificare a la pareja en una escala del 5 al 10, la pareja que tenga el mayor puntaje será la ganadora *Saca un cuaderno mediano y un gran crayón de la nada* Bien, Tails y Blaze bailaron muy bien pero Tails se mostro demasiado nervioso, acción la cual hizo que se pisaran los pies, esos movimientos son cruciales en los grandes concursos del mundo, por lo tanto *Comienza a escribir y muestra el cuaderno* Se llevan un 7

**Blaze:***Exaltada* ¿Solo 7? Nosotros nos merecemos más

**Amy:**Bien, entonces te bajare a 6.5, tú decides, la decisión está tomada y recuerda que a la juez no se le cuestiona *Le enseña la lengua*

**Blaze:**¡Tonta! *Le da la espalda a Amy y jala a Tails de las colas llevándolo al rincón*

**Amy:**Que pase la siguiente pareja al centro *Señala a Rouge y Knuckles*

**Knuckles:***Jala a Rouge de un ala* Vamos, es nuestro turno, te demostrare que soy el mejor y te hare tragar tus palabras

**Rouge:**No tienes que ser tan brusco conmigo *Se suelta* definitivamente tú no te comparas con mi amado erizo azul *Mira a Sonic y le guiña el ojo, Sonic solo se ruboriza* Que esperas cabeza dura

_La música comenzaba, Knuckles rápidamente tomo a Rouge de la cadera y comenzó a moverla con movimientos bruscos, después de cada vuelta Rouge terminaba mareada_

**Rouge:**¿Qué te pasa tarado? Eres demasiado brusco para esto, además la música no se presta para este ritmo, recuerda que el baile es lento y tranquilo

**Knuckles:***Despreocupado* Si si, lo que digas

_El equidna ignoro las palabras de Rouge y continuo bailando bruscamente, al término de la canción, Rouge lo golpea en la cabeza_

**Knuckles:***De nuevo sobándose la cabeza* Te estás pasando de la raya conmigo

**Rouge:***Enojada* Te dije que no bailaras bruscamente, por tu culpa perderemos, no cabe duda que en esa cabezota solo tienes aire caliente ¡Idiota!

**Knuckles:**Tú tampoco sabes bailar bien, además ese trasero tuyo está demasiado grande y pesado y eso ocasiona que no te trate con delicadeza, te recomiendo que hagas una dieta

**Rouge:***Roja del coraje le da una bofetada al equidna* Eres un estúpido, ya quisieras tener a una chica como yo en tus brazos pero como eres un cabeza dura jamás la tendrás

_Ambos se miraban furiosamente a los ojos mientras echaban humo de las orejas_

**Amy:**Se nota que aquí les falto organizarse, debido a eso su baile no fue bueno *Comienza a escribir* este baile se lleva un 5, si hubieran trabajado como equipo tal vez hubieran ganado, además recuerden que el género musical es lento

**Knuckles:***Mirando con odio a Rouge* ¿Lo ves? Por tu culpa sacamos la calificación más baja

**Rouge:**¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste el necio que no quiso hacerme caso pero tenias que meter la pata

**Amy:**Dejen ya de pelear y aléjense del centro, ya que la próxima pareja pasara a bailar

_Ambos caminaron al rincón mientras discutían, posteriormente Vainilla y Dany pasaban al centro para participar_

**Vainilla:***Ruborizada* Que vergüenza me da, nunca había bailado con un hombre

**Dany:**No te preocupes querida, te tratare como una bella y delicada flor hermosa *Toma las manos de la coneja suavemente y con demasiada ternura* Tu solo relájate y déjate llevar por la hermosa melodía

_La música comenzaba a sonar, un vals demasiado tranquilo y romántico armonizaba el ambiente mientras que la pareja bailaba lentamente, Vainilla recargaba su hermoso rostro en el hombro de Dany mientras él la abrazaba con cariño, a simple vista podía notarse la mirada emocionada de Vainilla mientras que el amor dominaba el centro de la casa, en ese momento, Amy comenzó a sentirse aún peor imaginándose a ella misma bailando de la misma manera con su amado erizo azul_

**Dany:***Susurrando al oído de la coneja* ¿Te confieso algo? Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida, siempre quise bailar de esta forma contigo, claro, me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos a solas

**Vainilla:***Al escuchar esas palabras comienza a besar a Dany tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro suavemente* Eres un amor convertido en Cocker, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti, no entiendo por qué, pero el día que regresaste del entrenamiento me enamore aún más de ti, incluso ame ese delicioso aroma que dejaste impregnado en mi cuerpo cuando me abrazaste, de esa manera sentía que me abrazabas todo el tiempo, escucha bien lo que te diré ¡Jamás te dejare ir!

**Dany:***Ruborizado* Vainilla, nunca me habías dicho estas cosas, me siento tan feliz al escucharlo, incluso mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de la emoción *Cuando vuelve a abrazar a Vainilla comienza a analizar las palabras de hace un momento y piensa* (Esto es extraño ¿Por qué habrá mencionado que se enamoro mas de mi cuando regresamos? Incluso menciono algo de un aroma delicioso, ahora que recuerdo, Sonic me comento que todas las chicas le decían exactamente lo mismo, esto es cada vez más extraño y si lo vuelvo a pensar, Vainilla ha sido la única chica que no se acerca al erizo, quizás sea…)

_Sonic al mirarlos también comenzó a cuestionarse, sobre todo al escuchar a Vainilla_

**Sonic:***Pensando* (Un segundo, Vainilla menciono que Dany tenía un aroma al volver, todas las chicas me dicen lo mismo, comienzo a pensar que este problema inicio en Ángel Island, tal vez sin querer tocamos alguna planta aromática, otra cosa extraña es que Vainilla no se me acerca y siempre está pegada de Dany, creo que esto poco a poco comienza a resolverse, lo mejor será investigar con Knuckles después de este evento)

_La música había terminado y todos comenzaron a aplaudirle, incluso Knuckles comenzó a silbar de alegría, Amy por el contrario se notaba seria ya que seguía lamentándose el no participar_

**Amy:**Sin duda este baile fue perfecto, se podía ver a simple vista el amor entre ustedes, cosa que les ayudo mucho *Comienza a escribir* su puntaje es 9.5, prácticamente ya son los ganadores, siempre y cuando Sonic y Cream no los superen, y bueno, también debo felicitarlos, espero que sigan juntos para toda la vida *Sonríe* ¡que romántico!

**Vainilla:**Gracias pequeña, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para lograr ese objetivo, ya lo veras

**Sonic:***Mirando a Cream* Bien pequeña *Toma su mano* es nuestro turno, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ganar el concurso *Piensa* (Debo ganar, ya que si lo hago estas tipas me dejaran en paz)

_Ambos pasaron al centro, Cream solo miraba nerviosa a Sonic_

**Cream:**Señor Sonic, estoy muy nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto, mejor no participare *Trata de alejarse pero Sonic la detiene tomando suavemente su mano* Señor Sonic ¿Qué hace?

**Sonic:**No te pongas nerviosa pequeña, yo te guiare, además recuerda que siempre debes enfrentar los problemas por mas difíciles que sean y rendirse no es una opción, tu solo confía en mi

**Amy:***Frunciendo el seño y con tono serio* Que comience la música de una vez, ya quiero terminar con esto

_Cuando la música iniciaba Sonic tomo suavemente la cadera de Cream y comenzaba a guiarla paso por paso mientras ella solo lo miraba a los ojos, aun seguía sin creer que seguía bailando con su amado erizo pero algo raro comenzaba a pasar en su mente, la cara de Sonic comenzaba a transformarse hasta adoptar el rostro de Tails, el zorro del que estaba perdidamente enamorada_

**Cream:***Pensando* (¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué veo a Tails bailando conmigo? Admito que me gusta el señor Sonic pero Tails… me gusta aun más, estoy muy confundida)

_El baile continuaba, Sonic solo permaneció callado bailando tranquilamente y cada que daba la vuelta dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba Amy permanecía mirándola fijamente, Amy solo desviaba la mirada_

**Amy:***Pensando* (No entiendo por qué me miras así, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no ser yo la que este contigo en ese momento, es por eso que no puedo mirarte, no es necesario que me lo reproches con tu mirada, pero debo admitir que esa mirada me derrite)

_Minutos antes de que terminara la canción, Cream accidentalmente tropieza con el pie de Sonic y cae al piso, Sonic rápidamente hace el intento por levantarla_

**Sonic:***Levantando a Cream* ¿Estás bien? ¿No te dolió nada?

**Cream:***Sacudiéndose el vestido* Descuide, no paso nada

**Sonic:**Me da gusto que no te hayas lastimado, eres mi hermanita y siempre te cuidare *Le sonríe angelicalmente*

_Cream al escuchar esa frase sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón y dentro de sus ojos noto como si una botella se rompiera en mil pedazos, tal acción hizo que soltara a Sonic y dejara de bailar_

**Sonic: **Cream ¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes?

**Cream:**Lo siento, no puedo continuar *Sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas y sale corriendo al rincón*

**Sonic:**¡Cream, espera!

_La música termina y al mismo tiempo todos se cuestionaban el por qué Cream se había detenido al mismo tiempo, el primero en ir hacia ella fue Tails, Amy solo observaba en silencio y comenzó a escribir_

**Sonic:**Cream, ¿Qué pasa? *se acerca lentamente a ella*

**Tails:** *Se agacha para ver a la conejita a la cara* pequeña ¿Qué ocurre?

**Cream:**No es nada, solo que sentí nauseas poco después de caerme y una basura me entro en los ojos

**Tails:***Saca un pañuelo amarillo de su guante con dos colas bordadas en el* Toma *Le entrega el pañuelo* quizá esto te sirva para deshacerte de esa basurita molesta *Le sonríe*

**Cream:***Mirando fijamente los ojos del zorro* Gracias, eres muy lindo *Toma el pañuelo y seca sus lagrimas*

**Tails:***Ruborizado* Gr… Gracias

**Sonic:**Bueno, menos mal que se trataba de eso *Voltea a ver a Amy* Bien, supongo que no ganamos ¿Cierto?

**Amy:**En efecto… *Voltea el cuaderno* 8.7 es su calificación, si Cream no se hubiera detenido te aseguro que habrían ganado, fue un baile hermoso entre dos hermanos

**Sonic:**Ni hablar, tendré que cumplir mi promesa, entonces la pareja ganadora es nada más y nada menos que Vainilla y Dany

**Amy:** Así es. Amigos démosle un aplauso a esta hermosa pareja que ha demostrado ser la mejor gracias al poder de su amor infinito *Saca la esmeralda falsa y una tarjeta con un moño con un dibujo de un erizo*

_Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que la pareja solo se ruborizaba_

**Amy:***Acercándose a ellos* Bien, según el juego, el ganador se llevaría esta esmeralda hermosa y la ganadora tendría una cita con Sonic, así que Vainilla, aquí tienes *Le entrega la tarjeta*

**Vainilla:**Amy, yo ya tengo lo que necesito, mejor esa tarjeta aprovéchala tu *Se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído* Además, se muy bien que tu anhelas esa tarjeta, entonces aprovecha esta oportunidad, pero esto queda entre nosotras ¿De acuerdo?

**Amy:***Con cara de felicidad* ¿Estas diciéndolo en serio? Muchas gracias mami Vainilla, por eso te quiero, eres la mejor *Abraza a Vainilla tiernamente*

**Sonic:**Felicidades a ambos, entonces supongo que Vainilla será la ganadora de la cita, al menos todo será tranquilo

**Vainilla:**Así es, solo te diré que te impresionare, ya lo veras *Le sonríe tiernamente*

**Dany:***Susurrándole al oído a Vainilla* ¿Qué cosa tienes planeada?

**Vainilla:***En voz baja* Amy será la verdadera ganadora del concurso, se que Sonic está enfrentando problemas muy serios con las demás chicas, entonces mi instinto maternal me dice que si Amy asiste a la cita, él la pasara muy feliz, te lo puedo asegurar

**Dany:**Solo espero que sepas lo que hacer, te apoyare en todo

_Después del concurso de baile la fiesta continuaba, música más alegre armonizaba el ambiente mientras todos bailaban y reían de las ocurrencias de Knuckles, por otro lado, Cream jugaba con Tails a las atrapadas, Blaze y Rouge competían en vencidas y la ganadora se quedaría con Sonic un día entero mientras tanto, Amy permanecía fuera de la casa en la misma roca observando la hermosa noche_

**Amy:***Mirando la luna mientras su corazón palpitaba de felicidad* Me da alegría que el sacrificio tuvo su recompensa, no puedo creer que estaré un día entero con Sonic, aunque me pregunto, ¿el se emocionara al verme? No sé qué ropa ponerme, creo que estoy en problemas

_Amy no podía contener la emoción, seguía imaginándose como seria su cita perfecta con su amado erizo, mientras ella estaba entretenida, Sonic desde el techo de la casa solo la miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, al mismo tiempo pensaba en los nuevos descubrimientos que había hecho acerca de su problema y la relación que había entre Vainilla y el._

_¿Sonic lograra descubrir la razón de sus problemas con las chicas? ¿Por qué se detuvo Cream de repente? ¿Por qué la imagen de Tails se hizo presente mientras ella bailaba con Sonic? ¿Knuckles ayudara a Sonic a resolver sus problemas?_


	17. Cita Destruida en 3 2 1

**Amy:***Mirando la luna mientras su corazón palpitaba de felicidad* Me da alegría que el sacrificio tuvo su recompensa, no puedo creer que estaré un día entero con Sonic, aunque me pregunto, ¿el se emocionara al verme? No sé qué ropa ponerme, creo que estoy en problemas

_Amy no podía contener la emoción, seguía imaginándose como seria su cita perfecta con su amado erizo, mientras ella estaba entretenida, Sonic desde el techo de la casa solo la miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, al mismo tiempo pensaba en los nuevos descubrimientos que había hecho acerca de su problema y la relación que había entre Vainilla y el._

**Sonic:** Es verdad, olvide ponerme de acuerdo con Vainilla *Baja del tejado y entra a la casa*

**Vainilla:***Limpiando el comedor* Supuse que venias a conversar conmigo

**Sonic:**¿Cómo adivinaste?

**Vainilla:**Era obvio, no llegamos a ponernos de acuerdo, entonces te veré mañana a medio día en el parque central, será mejor que vayas arreglado ya que te tengo una sorpresa

**Sonic:***Dudoso* ¿Sorpresa? *Piensa* (Vainilla nunca me había dicho algo así, en fin, quizás me proponga ir a comer a algún lugar con excelentes alimentos, tal vez sea eso, lo mejor será ir con el estomago vacio)

**Vainilla:**Exacto, una sorpresa que seguramente te encantara *Le guiña el ojo* no llegues tarde ¿Entendido?

**Dany:**Así es erizo, recuerda que no le gusta la impuntualidad *Le guiña el ojo a Vainilla mientras la abraza de la cintura*

**Sonic:**Muy bien, llegare ahí en segundos, será imposible retrasarme

_Mientras Sonic seguía conversando con Vainilla y Dany, Rouge y Blaze se retiraban de la fiesta_

**Rouge:**Esto es nefasto, no puedo creer que Vainilla nos haya tomado la delantera

**Blaze:**Que esperabas de ese equidna, es un completo idiota, era obvio que no sería buen compañero, además no hay de qué preocuparse, he observado muy de cerca la actitud de Vainilla y me he dado cuenta que no está interesada en el erizo

**Rouge:**Esto resulta aun más extraño, aun así debemos asistir a la cita de mañana para confirmar

**Blaze:**Vale, estoy de acuerdo pero de esto ni una palabra a la otra rata voladora y a la pulgosa bola de pelos

**Rouge:**Entendido *Le da la mano a Blaze para cerrar el trato* no nos rendiremos tan fácil

_Pasaron varias horas y la fiesta ya había tardado, Sonic comenzaba a despedirse de Vainilla pero al ver a Knuckles recostado en el sillón recordó que tenía que preguntarle algo_

**Sonic:**Hey Knuckles, veo que la pasaste bien

**Knuckles:***Durmiendo* Deja de molestar erizo, quiero dormir

**Sonic:**Solo quiero preguntarte unas cosas, tal vez con eso me ayudes a resolver los problemas con las chicas *Nota que el equidna tarda en contestar* Knuckles ¿estás escuchando? *Lo mueve bruscamente* ¡DESPIERTA!

**Knuckles:***Gritándole y con cara de bestia enojada* ¡DEJAME DORMIR EN PAZ, LARGATE DE AQUÍ! *Le arroja una almohada a Sonic* Tus problemas no me interesan, largo

**Sonic:***Cara de decepción* Que egoísta eres, en fin, mañana te volveré a preguntar *Voltea y nota que Tails está profundamente dormido recargado de la cabeza de Cream* Que lindo zorrito, al parecer está disfrutando dormir a lado de la conejita *Se acerca y lo carga en su espalda* Bien hermanito, se acabo la fiesta, llego la hora de volver a casa

_Sonic con Tails dormido en su espalda sale de la casa rumbo a su hogar, al llegar ahí recuesta al zorrito y en seguida se acerca a una ventana a mirar la luna llena mientras se cuestiona_

**Sonic:**Este día si que ha sido confuso, pero estas dudas poco a poco se están resolviendo, tengo la ligera sensación de que mañana se sabrán muchas cosas *Bosteza* Que sueño tengo, si que ha sido un largo día *Sube a su habitación y se acuesta en su hamaca meciéndose* Que comodidad

_Al otro día, Sonic despierta dándose cuenta que el reloj marcaba las 11:50 de la mañana, al notar lo tarde que era se levanto a velocidad supersónica para ducharse y arreglarse_

**Sonic:***En la ducha* Demonios, es muy tarde, Vainilla me matara por llegar tarde, creo que estoy en problemas

_Tails se encontraba sentado en la sala observando como el erizo corría de un lado a otro_

**Tails:** ¿Necesitas ayuda?

**Sonic:***Corriendo* Ayúdame a encontrar el talco desodorante, no lo encuentro por ningún lado *Moviendo muebles y todo objeto que se le atravesaba con desesperación*

**Tails:**Veo que estas presionado, intenta detenerte un momento

**Sonic:***Se detiene mientras mira a Tails con cara de desesperación* ¿Qué ocurre?

**Tails:***Riendo burlonamente* ¿Me puedes decir qué llevas en la mano derecha?

**Sonic:**Esto no es gracioso zorro, es obvio que no tengo nada *Observa que trae el talco en su mano* Esta bien, admito que soy un estúpido *Ríe* Bien tengo que irme, es muy tarde *Se rocía el talco en el pelaje* me retiro

**Tails:***Se levanta y se para frente a Sonic* Espera, creo que debes acomodar esto *Le acomoda un moño rojo que tenía en el cuello* ya está mejor

**Sonic:**Te debo una hermanito, te veo más tarde

_El erizo salió rápidamente de la casa, después de 10 minutos nota que el reloj marcaba 12:20, al mirar la hora comienza a desesperarse aun más_

**Sonic:**Maldición, seguramente Vainilla me matara *A metros del parque nota que alguien de color rosa esta parada debajo de un gran árbol* estoy seguro de que conozco a aquella chica de ahí, ¿a caso será…? *Al acercarse más nota que esa chica era Amy la cual tenía una blusa gris con un moño azul al frente y una mini falda color gris con amarillo, sus clásicas botas rojas y con una diadema color rojo con una flor a un lado, en la cara tenia maquillaje mientras que en los labios tenia lápiz labial color rosa brillante, al verla Sonic quedo impresionado* ¿Amy aquí? ¿Qué estará haciendo? *Llega al lugar saludando a la eriza* Que sorpresa verte por aquí

**Amy:***Con cara molesta* Llegas tarde erizo ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?

**Sonic:***Sorprendido* ¿No me digas que Vainilla se fue molesta?

**Amy:**Vainilla no vendrá *Saca la tarjeta del premio de un bolso gris* Mira *Le da la tarjeta*

**Sonic:**Esta es la tarjeta que le di a Vainilla para la cita, entonces… ¿Tu viniste en su lugar? *Con cara sorprendida*

**Amy:***Ruborizada* Así es, veras. Al término del concurso, Vainilla me dijo que la cita debería ser para mí ya que ella estaría ocupada, pero si no quieres estar conmigo entonces no hay problema

**Sonic:**No digas eso, creo que desde hace mucho te debía una salida, así que hoy pagare esa deuda que tengo contigo, por cierto ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí *Sale corriendo velozmente recorriendo todo el parque, después regresa con un ramo de flores recién cortadas* Son para ti, sé que no son perfectas pero al menos huelen delicioso y están hermosas

**Amy:***Saltando emocionada toma las flores* Sonic, eres un amor, claro que me encantan *Piensa* (Que felicidad, Sonic nunca me había regalado un ramo entero de flores, al parecer esta cita será la mejor de toda mi vida, que emocionada estoy) *Sonriendo angelicalmente* Bien, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

**Sonic:** Para serte franco, no se que se hace en una cita, esto es nuevo para mí *Ríe* vamos a donde tú quieras

**Amy:***Toma a Sonic del brazo* Bien, entonces yo te enseñare todo lo que debes hacer, recuerda que la regla principal en una cita es divertirte a lado de la persona especial

**Sonic:**Vamos entonces, tu serás mi guía y yo el turista

_Ambos erizos caminaban tranquilos, Amy miraba sorprendida al ver que esta vez el erizo se comportaba caballerosamente con ella, reacción que nunca tuvo._

_Mientras tanto, en un árbol se encontraba Rouge y Blaze observando a los erizos con binoculares_

**Rouge:**Maldición, nunca creí que esa eriza boba seria la que llegaría a la cita, creo que debemos hacer algo para alejarla *Voltea a ver a Blaze y nota que tiene puesto un vestido elegante de color rojo* ¿Por qué te vestiste así?

**Blaze:**Es obvio, si Sonic nota que me arregle para él, no lo dudara ni un segundo y se irá conmigo babeando como Laisha, perdón, como perro faldero y dejara a esa eriza

**Rouge:**Oh no, ni creas que te dejare que te salgas con la tuya, yo también entrare en el juego *Rápidamente se cambia de ropa por un vestido súper entallado color negro y con su clásico escote extravagante* al mirarme a mi correrá a abrazarme desesperadamente, seguramente haremos travesuras *Ríe*

**Blaze:***Bajando del árbol de un salto* Bien, vamos a estropear esa cita

_Mientras las chicas seguían a los erizos a escondidas, ellos ingresaban a un centro comercial_

**Sonic:**¿Qué hacemos aquí?

**Amy:**Que gracioso eres pequeñín *Ríe mientras acaricia tiernamente el rostro de Sonic* Aquí podemos hacer muchas cosas, hay de todo desde grandes tiendas de ropa hasta comida y juegos de video

**Sonic:***Comienza a hacer ruidos extraños desde el estomago* Que hambre tengo, me comería un animal entero *Observa un restaurante de chillidogs que se encontraba al frente, inmediatamente jala a Amy de la muñeca* Vamos a ese lugar, no hay tiempo que perder

**Amy:***Pensando mientras caminaba rápido* (Que tierno, Sonic quiere comer a mi lado, este día no podía ser mejor)

_Cuando ambos erizos se dirigían al restaurante, Laisha los había observado juntos mientras estaba de compras_

**Laisha:**Imposible ¿Sonic y Amy solos? Eso no se los permitiré *Sale de la tienda y comienza a seguirlos de lejos*

**Sonic:***Se sienta en la mesa junto a Amy, después toma la carta para ordenar algo* Veamos *Comienza a leer* creo que comeré esto ¿Tu que ordenaras?

**Amy:**Veamos *Comienza a leer la carta*

**Sonic:***Llama a una camarera, esta al llegar no quitaba la mirada de los ojos del erizo* Disculpe, quiero ordenar 7 chillidogs para mi

**Camarera:***Ruborizada* Cla.. Claro que sí, con gusto *Le guiña el ojo*

**Amy:***Molesta* ¿Por qué te miraba así?

**Sonic:** Recuerda que tengo el mismo problema de siempre, comienzo a hartarme de esto, en verdad ya no se qué hacer

_La camarera llega con ambas ordenes, la de Sonic se la entrega tiernamente mientras le coloca un pañuelo en el pecho, al terminar de amarrárselo acaricia tiernamente su pelaje, al llegar con Amy, deja caer el plato con su comida ocasionando que su cara se manche_

**Amy:***Limpiándose el rostro mientras se enfada* ¿Qué demonios se cree esa tipa? Esa no es la forma adecuada de atender a los clientes

**Sonic:***Risa burlona* Calma, yo creo que se le resbalo, déjame ayudarte *Saca un pañuelo de su guante y comienza a limpiarle las mejillas suavemente* Bien, quedaste como nueva, no debes hacer coraje a lo tonto, solo ignóralas

**Amy:***Ruborizada* Tienes razón, no debo darle importancia

**Sonic:***Se levanta con una servilleta de tela* Creo que te falta esto *se la coloca a Amy* No quisiera que te ensucies, y menos quiero que después me golpees *Ríe*

**Amy:**Me estas asustando, nunca habías sido tan amable conmigo, siempre terminabas huyendo de mi cuando me acercaba

**Sonic:**Solo diré que son otros tiempos *Muerde su Chillidog mientras habla con la boca llena* Además, estoy agradecido contigo

**Amy:**¿Agradecido?

**Sonic:**Si, has mantenido tu promesa a pesar de saber que tengo problemas con las chicas, también he comprendido que por causa de este problema las demás son muy molestas, al contrario de ti que eres toda una ternura en un bonito y pequeño empaque color rosa

**Amy:***Ruborizada* So… Sonic, haces que me sonroje

**Sonic:**Es verdad lo que digo, además esos ojos verdes cada que los miro me dan escalofríos de lo hermosos que están, ninguna otra chica me ha hecho vibrar como tú lo haces *Muerde de nuevo el chillidog*

**Amy:**¿Te sientes bien? *Ruborizada* Nunca creí escuchar estas palabras viniendo de ti

**Sonic:**Amy, yo… *Acerca su mano lentamente para tomar la de Amy, pero en ese momento es interrumpido por Laisha* L..Laisha ¿Tu aquí?

**Laisha:**De ninguna manera permitiré que me quites a mi erizo, aunque seas mi amiga no lo permitiré

**Amy:** ¿Qué pretendes? ¿A caso quieres pelear conmigo?

**Laisha:**Lo hare si es necesario, no permitiré que te quedes con algo que es mío y de nadie más *Saca una botella* Sonic será mío para siempre y nadie podrá quitármelo

**Sonic:***Se levanta de la mesa rápidamente* Vámonos de aquí Amy *Toma su mano y salen rápidamente del lugar*

**Laisha:**Esperen un momento, no crean que me dejaran aquí *Intenta salir tras ellos pero es detenida por un mesero* Déjame en paz, tengo prisa

**Mesero:**De ninguna manera te dejare ir sin que pagues la cuenta

**Laisha:***Suspira decepcionada* Estos tontos me dejaron con su deuda…

_Ambos erizos prefirieron salir rápidamente del centro comercial dirigiéndose nuevamente al parque_

**Sonic:**Lo siento mucho, no pensé que fueran a interrumpirnos de esa manera

**Amy:**No te preocupes, con tal de estar contigo lo demás no importa

_Después de tanto correr se detienen en el centro del parque sentándose en una banca, al frente de ella había una fuente mediana y bajo ella habían varias palomas, Amy al mirarlas se acerco para alimentarlas con una bolsita de arroz que saco de la nada_

**Amy:***Arrojando el arroz* Vamos chiquitas, veo que están hambrientas, coman con toda confianza

**Sonic:***Mirando la tierna escena* Veo que amas a los animalitos *Se levanta de la banca* ¿Puedo intentarlo?

**Amy:***Sonriendo angelicalmente* Claro, toma *Le da un puñado de arroz*

_Cuando Sonic intenta arrojar el arroz, nota que las palomas lo miraban con una mirada aterradora y fría_

**Sonic:***Nervioso* A…Amy, ¿es normal que estas aves me vean así?

**Amy:***Risa burlona* No lo creo, solo suelta el arroz

_Sonic intenta arrojar el arroz pero este comienza a ser atacado por las aves ocasionando que corra alrededor de la fuente con varias palomas picando su cabeza_

**Sonic:**Basta, déjenme en paz pajarracos *Tratando de taparse la cabeza* Amy, haz algo por favor, ¡hay, me duele! Déjenme en paz, ¡shu! ¡shu!

**Amy:***Carcajeándose* Me matas de risa, espera ya te ayudo *Da un chasquido y todas las aves se acercan a ella amablemente* ¿Lo ves? Estas aves son muy dóciles

**Sonic:***Con las púas despeinadas y varios piquetes en la cara* Si claro, me di cuenta con todo el cariño que me dieron

_De pronto escuchan que alguien se acerca pisando hojas secas, Sonic al voltear se da cuenta que se trata de Moka, la cual se encontraba descansando del otro lado de la fuente…_

**Moka:** Ya me di cuenta de cuánto te importo, ni siquiera a tu reunión soy digna de asistir

**Sonic:** *Asustado* Mo... Moka ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Moka:** ¿Ahora vas a cuestionar este espacio libre? ¿A caso eres policía? ¿Que no puedo disfrutar de este sitio o qué?

**Amy:** Sonic, explícame por que siempre nos están vigilando

**Sonic:** Comienzo a desesperarme *Toma a Amy del brazo* Salgamos de aquí si no queremos que arruinen nuestra cita

**Moka:** Si, escapa como las demás veces

**Blaze:** *Saltando de un árbol junto a Rouge* Ya no volverás a engañarnos erizo, el día de hoy decidiremos quien se quedara contigo *Mira a Amy desafiante y la señala* Tu, si quieres estar con Sonic, primero tendrás que derrotarnos

**Rouge:** Así es, aunque debo advertirte que no eres rival para nosotras y el que seas delicada no significa que te trataremos bien

**Sonic:** ¡Alto! *se pone delante de Amy* no quiero que involucren a Amy en esto, el problema es conmigo

**Amy:** Yo no quiero pelear con nadie, yo creo que es mejor dejar que Sonic escoja con quien quiere estar

**Laisha:** *llegando cansada de correr* Es obvio que se quedara conmigo, una chica inteligente y astuta es lo que el necesita

**Moka:** Creo que ese estúpido erizo ya hizo su elección, el ha elegido a la erizo rosa.

**Blaze:**Eso no lo permitiré, Sonic merece algo mejor que una niñita boba e inmadura

**Amy:** Di lo que sea, no me importa, si lo que quieren es despedazarse entre ustedes entonces háganlo, yo no quiero entrar en su juego *Se suelta de Sonic* el es todo suyo y yo me hare a un lado si eso las hace felices

**Sonic:** Eso lo decido yo *Carga a Amy y trata de escapar pero es detenido por Moka*

**Moka:** ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de correr y enfrentas la verdad erizo idiota?

**Sonic:** No quiero pelear con chicas, además no quiero que le hagan daño a Amy *Piensa* (La única manera de salir de este problema es preguntarle a Knuckles, estoy seguro que él sabe la razón de este problema, lo único que me queda es escapar de aquí) *Le susurra a Amy* ¿Recuerdas la primera batalla contra Eggman cuando estábamos esposados?

**Amy:** *Susurrando de igual manera* Claro que lo recuerdo pero ¿A qué viene todo eso?

**Sonic:** Se me ha ocurrido un plan para escapar de esto, hagamos un spin dash juntos, así podremos ir a Angel Island para investigar

**Amy:** Entiendo, intentémoslo

_Ambos erizos se tomaron de las manos mientras que Sonic comenzó a girar rápidamente_

**Blaze:** Creo que intentan hacer un spin dash para escapar, no se los permitiré tan fácil

**Rouge:** Déjamelo a mi *Comienza a volar y posteriormente lanza su patada giratoria pero esta no funciona* Maldición, estos erizos no se dejan golpear

_Sonic y Amy, giraron hasta que el polvo empezo a salir, rumbo a Angel Island, esperando Sonic encontrar respuestas a sus dudas, ha llegado momento de descubrir este amoroso misterio_

**Sonic:** *Deteniéndose* vamos Amy, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

_Sonic tomo delicadamente a Amy en sus brazos y comenzó a correr rápidamente._

_Cuando el polvo bajo, las chicas notaron el destello azul del erizo_

**Blaze:** Estos idiotas lograron escapar, ustedes buenas para nada, vamos a seguirlos antes que se alejen

**Laisha:** ¿Es necesario hacer esto? Es algo precipitado

**Rouge:** Esa eriza rosada debe pagar el haberme arrebatado el amor de mi erizo

**Blaze:** Mientras ustedes siguen peleando yo me adelantare *mira a Moka* ¿Piensas quedarte ahí observando las moscas?

**Moka:** Obviamente no, iré con ustedes

_Las chicas salieron rápidamente detrás de los erizos, mientras tanto Sonic y Amy llegaban a Angel Island_

**Sonic:** Al fin hemos llegado, solo espero que Knuckles coopere con nosotros

**Amy:** No te preocupes *Saca su martillo* Éste amigo lo hará cambiar de opinión en caso de que se niegue

**Sonic:** Perfecto, vayamos

_Justo cuando los erizos intentan subir a la isla flotante, una lluvia de bolas de fuego cae alrededor de ambos incendiando todo a su al rededor, las 4 chicas los habían encontrado_

**Blaze:** Ustedes no se van a ir de aquí, no hasta que Sonic acepte casarse conmigo *saca una hoja* solo debes firmar aquí querido

**Sonic:** De ninguna manera hare tal cosa, no dejare que me sobornes

**Moka:** Bueno, sabemos que estarás a mi lado toda la vida, ¡O morirás!

**Amy:** No comprendo por qué quieren forzarlo a hacer cosas que no quiere, déjenlo en paz de una vez por todas, él no es un trofeo para la más bonita, también cuenta lo que él piensa y lo que él quiera

**Rouge:** La respuesta es obvia y debido a eso estamos inconformes, no descansaré hasta hacer que Sonic sea mío *Saca la botella de Laisha* Esto lo hará cambiar de idea

**Laisha:** Oye ladronzuela, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Devuélvemelo!

**Amy:** *Toma el rostro de Sonic* ve solo a Angel Island, yo me hare cargo de estas tipas, no te preocupes por mi

**Sonic:** De ninguna manera te dejare aquí, ellas pueden lastimarte gravemente asi que no dejare que te quedes sola

**Blaze:** *Ríe* ¿En verdad crees que podrás detenernos? No eres rival para mi niñita, no importa si alguna vez fuiste mi amiga, te destrozare sin remordimientos

**Amy:** *Vuelve a sacar su martillo* ¡vete de una vez Sonic! Confía en mi, te prometo que estaré bien

**Sonic:** No Amy, no lo hare

**Moka:** Tendremos el gusto de hacerte pedazos si lo deseas asi *Saca sus garras*

**Amy:** ¡Sonic lárgate ya! *Mira a Moka desafiante* ¿Crees que tus garritas me harán daño? Te enseñaré la furia de mi martillo

**Sonic:** *Susurrando* Amy, cuídate mucho, prometo volver lo mas rápido posible *brinca hacia la isla flotante*

**Moka:** Adelante niña, con todo lo que tengas *La mira fijamente* Estoy lista

_Moka, Blaze y Rouge comienzan a rodear a Amy para atacarla, mientras que Laisha solo se queda mirando dicha actividad_

**Amy:** No les tengo miedo, vamos, ¿Que están esperando?

**Moka:** *Mirando a Sonic* ¡Uh!, de nuevo escapó, pero en esta ocasión te dejo aqui con nosotras.

_La primera en atacar es Rouge, lanzando su clásica patada giratoria pero Amy logra esquivarla, Blaze se coloca detrás de ella y la toma de los brazos fuertemente dándole oportunidad a Moka de atacarla_

**Amy:** Suéltame gata, pelea bien

**Blaze:** En la guerra y el amor todo se vale *mira a Moka* Vamos rata voladora, es tu turno de cooperar

**Moka:** *Riéndose * Me agrada su actitud, por fin comienzan a cooperar *Toma de la cabeza a Amy con una mano y comienza a apretar* ¿Duele?

**Amy:** *Cerrando los ojos por el dolor* No me dare por vencida asi de fácil, ahora verán quien es Amy Rose *Le da un cabezazo a Moka en la nariz y un codazo a Blaze para liberarse* si ustedes no van a pelear limpio entonces yo tampoco lo haré *Saca otro martillo*

**Blaze:** *Sobándose el estomago* Maldita, veo que no eres tan frágil como aparentas, esto comienza a ponerse interesante *Se endereza y saca una bola de fuego sosteniéndola en la mano* yo me pregunto ¿Los erizos serán resistentes al fuego? *Lanza la bola*

**Amy:** ¿Solo sabes hacer eso? *Comienza a girar su martillo rápidamente hasta hacer que el fuego se regrese hacia Rouge*

**Rouge:** *Evitando la bola* Fijate para donde avientas las cosas, casi estropeas mi belleza

_Mientras tanto, Sonic llegaba al altar de la esmeralda maestra buscando a Knuckles_

**Knuckles:***Acostado masticando una rama de trigo* Lárgate erizo, interfieres con mi descanso

**Sonic:**Por favor, tienes que ayudarme

**Knuckles:**He dicho que te largues, vamos, da media vuelta y regresa por donde viniste, me robas oxigeno

**Sonic:**Esto es serio, Amy corre peligro y si no la ayudamos ella va a…

**Knuckles:**No es algo que me interese, mientras la esmeralda maestra no esté en peligro lo demás no me importa

**Sonic:***Se da media vuelta y pone su mano en la frente* yo vengo suplicándole al guerrero más valiente y poderoso de Mobius su ayuda pero me doy cuenta que es un cobarde que le da miedo enfrentarse a unas cuantas chicas, en fin, entiendo como es tu miedo para enfrentarte a ello

**Knuckles:***Levantándose furioso* Se acabó, nadie me llama cobarde y se sale con la suya, veras que yo seré el más útil de todos ustedes ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

**Sonic:***Susurra* Que fácil es engañar a este tonto *Ríe* Bien, supongo que tú conoces a la perfección las ruinas de esta isla flotante

**Knuckles:**¿A caso te refieres al templo antiguo que está en el centro? Si, lo conozco y he visto que hay un lago maldito ahí

**Sonic:**¿Lago maldito? Explícate

**Knuckles:**Se nota que eres un idiota, en fin, tengo entendido que los dioses antiguos de la tribu equidna utilizaban ese lago para elegir a la esposa perfecta y así tener descendencia para poder heredar el trono pero desconozco la reacción de esas aguas

**Sonic:**Ahora entiendo todo a la perfección, el lago posee alguna especie de feromona que hace que todas las chicas con las que me encuentre se enamoren de mí, es realmente molesto

**Knuckles:**¿Solo eso querías saber? Es una estupidez

**Sonic:**Si el lago es utilizado de esa manera entonces ¿Por qué Dany no fue afectado con esa esencia?

**Knuckles:**Lo desconozco, en fin, si no tienes nada más que decir entonces lárgate a menos que quieras que despedace a alguien

**Sonic:**Ahora que recuerdo, cuando fui a entrenar con Dany a esas ruinas vimos una piedra grande con un texto escrito en ella, pero no le dimos importancia ¿Tu podrás leer eso? Quizá ahí este la clave para deshacerme de la maldición

**Knuckles:**¿Con quién crees que tratas? Soy el último equidna que queda con vida, es lógico que sepa leer esas cosas, vayamos rápido antes de que me arrepienta, si solo así me dejaras en paz entonces te ayudare

**Sonic:**Gracias Knuckles, te debo una, te prometo que te pagare el favor

**Knuckles:**Ya son varias que me debes y a final de cuentas nunca pagas

_Ambos corrieron adentrándose a la selva de la isla, regresando a la escena de las chicas, Rouge lanzaba patadas giratorias en contra de Amy mientras que Blaze lanzaba bolas de fuego, Amy al ver que Blaze se detenía para crear otra bola de fuego aprovecha el momento y lanza su martillo golpeando fuertemente a la gatita en la cara, corría hacia ella para recuperar su martillo y se lanzaba hacia Moka golpeándola en el estómago, en ese momento Rouge la toma por sorpresa arrebatándole el martillo_

**Rouge:**Veo que no peleas mal, me pregunto ¿Qué harás sin este martillo?

**Amy:***Saca otro martillo* Eso no es problema, puedo tener acceso a una infinidad de martillos como ese

_En ese momento, Blaze le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Amy haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, Laisha al ver dicha acción corre hacia la eriza para tratar de ayudarla_

**Laisha:***Sosteniendo a Amy en sus brazos* Amy, reacciona por favor, no te des por vencida *Mira a las chicas con furia* Esto no era parte del plan ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto?

**Blaze:**Lo dije y lo repetiré, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, además el erizo tendrá que escoger a una de nosotras al ver que su amada no reacciona

**Laisha:**Me niego a seguir participando en su estúpido plan, son unas arpías baratas

**Moka:**Si no te parece entonces prepárate a morir, seria todo un honor para mí acabar con tus pulgas *Se truena los dedos*

_Blaze, Moka y Rouge comenzaban a rodear a Laisha, inesperadamente Amy logra reaccionar y levantarse con dificultad_

**Amy:***Caminando débil* Aun no acaban conmigo *Sonríe* Le prometí a Sonic que las detendría a como diera lugar y no pienso rendirme, el poder del amor esta de mi lado y gracias a él venceremos *Saca un martillo más grande* Prepárense para recibir la furia del gran martillo del amor

_Amy enfrentaba por primera vez una batalla muy difícil, en la cual se arriesgaba lo más valioso para ella, su gran amor por Sonic y la amistad con las chicas que seguían segadas por el efecto de la maldición, Sonic por otra parte caminaba en compañía de Knuckles hacia el corazón de Angel Island para investigar el antídoto…_

_¿Podrá Sonic descifrar los escritos en aquella piedra antigua? ¿Amy será capaz de detener a las poderosas chicas? ¿Por qué Dany no fue afectado con la maldición?_


	18. Beso El ataque mas poderoso del Amor

_Sonic y Knuckles caminaban rápidamente por la selva de Angel Island para llegar a la pirámide principal que se encontraba al centro de la isla, el equidna solo caminaba en completo silencio mientras que Sonic seguía pensando en la situación en la que estaba Amy_

**Sonic: ***Pensando* (No entiendo por qué Amy quiso luchar con las chicas, no es típico de ella, solo espero que no salga lastimada gravemente, eso me preocupa) Oye Knuckles, ¿falta mucho? Es urgente llegar para luego ir al rescate de Amy

**Knuckles: **No me presiones, hago lo posible por recordar *Tira un enorme árbol con sus puños* Esta hierba estorba en mi camino

**Sonic: **Oye, no seas salvaje con la naturaleza, pobres arboles

**Knuckles: **¡Cállate y camina!

**Sonic: **Que agresivo, relájate amigo, no es bueno estresarse de esa forma

**Knuckles: **Te he dicho miles de veces que tú y yo no somos amigos *Se voltea violentamente mostrando dientes filosos* La próxima vez que digas esa tontería juro que te hare pedazos ¿Entendiste? O te explico con manzanas

**Sonic: ***Susurrando* Dudo que lo hagas *Voz normal* Esta bien, está bien amigo, no volveré a decirte amigo

**Knuckles: ***Grita de coraje mientras jala su cabello, después camina más rápido* Te odio

**Sonic: ***Susurrando mientras ríe*Vaya, esto siempre funciona cuando quiero que haga lo que quiero, ese Knuckles es fácil de engañar, me da lastima

_Mientras tanto, Vainilla se encontraba en casa tomando té con su amado Cocker a su lado mientras charlaban _

**Vainilla: ***Preocupada* ¿Cómo estará mi pequeña, le estará yendo bien?

**Dany: ***Se levanta de su silla y le da un beso en la frente a su amada* Calma amor, Amy debe estar muy feliz, la verdad dudo que Sonic se porte mal esta vez, ha tenido días muy pesados con chicas tres veces peores que Amy

**Vainilla: **Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa, no confío mucho en Sonic, le ha hecho mucho daño a mi pequeña con su indiferencia

**Dany: **Por lo poco que he visto estos días es que Sonic ha buscado a Amy y aunque no lo creas ha estado muy al pendiente de ella, pero ella se portaba indiferente, creo que eso era lo que ese erizo necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, no te preocupes cariño, veras que Amy regresara inmensamente feliz *Abraza a Vainilla por detrás mientras le besa el cuello* ¿Sabías que adoro tu aroma? Es delicioso, cada que mi nariz lo detecta me dan ganas de aferrarme a ti y nunca soltarte

**Vainilla: **Eres un amor, mi lindo cachorrito *Se voltea y le da un tierno beso*

_La pareja siguió degustando del delicioso te. _

_Afuera de la casa, Tails se encontraba trabajando en su más reciente máquina, un automóvil aerodinámico color amarillo, en las puertas tenía dos colas hechas de vinil, en la parte trasera tenía un alerón deportivo y llantas gruesas, Cream al verlo llegar inmediatamente salió_

**Cream: **Tails, que sorpresa verte por aquí

**Tails: ***Saliendo debajo del automóvil con grasa en la cara* Quise venir por ti para mostrarte mi nueva creación y para que seas la primera en montar esta belleza, yo lo llamo "El Relámpago Azul"

**Cream: **¿Azul? Pero Tails, tu auto es color amarillo

**Tails: **Lo sé perfectamente, lo llame relámpago azul por que alcanza la velocidad de Sonic, de este modo podremos seguirle el paso en algunas ocasiones o incluso tener carreras, ya estoy trabajando en una línea de 3 vehículos más para todos nosotros, bien, vamos a dar una vuelta

**Cream: ***Sonrojada* Gracias, eres una ternura

_Tails amablemente le abrió la puerta del auto a la conejita para poderse subir, en seguida él se sube y hace sonar el poderoso motor que tenía, después de unos segundos comenzó a moverse hasta lograr la velocidad del sonido._

_De regreso en Angel Island, Sonic y Knuckles llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba el lago_

**Sonic: **Es aquí *Señala la roca* Al parecer en esa roca hay algo de suma importancia

**Knuckles: **Me doy cuenta *Camina hacia ella y comienza a analizar* ¡Entiendo!

**Sonic: **¿Qué es lo que dice?

**Knuckles: **No me presiones, estoy descifrando el texto, no creas que es tan fácil ya que la pintura esta borrosa

**Sonic: **Vamos, yo se que puedes leerlo, ya que aquí debe estar la clave para deshacer éste hechizo maldito que me atormenta

**Knuckles: **Bien, aquí dice "si al lago queréis entrar, estéis preparados. Una fuerza poderosa latente rebosante de sangre os atormentara terriblemente al salir el sol hasta que se oculte. Si queréis regresaros a vuestra vida normal, buscad la otra orilla del rio sangriento y construir un túnel para traspasar la sangre al otro lado" bueno, al menos parece que eso dice

**Sonic: **No entiendo del todo lo que dice (se rasca la cabeza) si que es complicado

**Knuckles: **Por lo que yo entiendo, la fuerza poderosa rebosante de sangre se trata del amor, ya que todas las chicas se enamoran de ti al verte, tal vez el primer texto advierte eso

**Sonic: ***Sarcástico* ¿No, en serio?

**Knuckles: **Calla, esto es mas difícil de lo que crees, ahora lo que no entiendo es la segunda parte, construir un túnel para traspasar la sangre al otro lado, pero, ¿El otro lado de qué?

**Sonic: **Eso significa que ¿Debo matar a todas las chicas que se enamoran de mi? Tío, yo seria incapaz de hacer algo asi

**Knuckles: ***Golpea a Sonic en la cabeza* Idiota, son metáforas, es obvio que no va a suceder exactamente lo que dice aquí, se nota que no sabes nada de la historia de Mobius

**Sonic: **¿Historia? Que aburrido, yo prefiero correr a altas velocidades, entonces ¿Que debo hacer para anular el efecto del lago?

**Knuckles: **No lo se, esa parte si esta demasiado confusa, no soy bueno descifrando metáforas, yo solo cuido la esmeralda maestra y solo eso me interesa

**Sonic: **¿Entonces solo vine en vano? Pensé que serias mas útil, en fin, yo me largo de aquí

**Knuckles: **Yo solo dije que te ayudaría a descifrar estos garabatos, no me culpes de tus imprudencias, anda, lárgate de aqui

**Sonic: **Normalmente me quedaría a molestarte pero la vida de Amy peligra, te vere después *Sale corriendo del lugar*

**Knuckles: **Erizo idiota, lo haré pedazos... *Piensa*(¿Que querrá decir esa leyenda? Probablemente el y Amy deban... No, es absurdo)

_Sonic bajaba rápidamente de la isla dirigiéndose al lugar de la batalla, mientras pensaba la solución, choca con una chica bastante peculiar_

**Sonic: ***Sobándose el rostro* Lo siento amiga, no vi que... *Observa detenidamente el físico de la chica, la cual se trataba de una eriza* ¿Amy?

**Chica: **Me temo que no soy esa chica que buscas, no te preocupes, fue un accidente, tengo un poco de prisa, me voy *Comienza a caminar*

**Sonic: ***Trata de detener a la chica* Espera, ¿Te conozco? ¿Quien eres?

**Chica: **Me temo que no chiquitín, no puedo decirte, en fin ¡Hasta pronto! *Se aleja rápidamente mientras piensa* (Al fin lo he encontrado después de buscar por tanto tiempo *Sonríe maliciosamente *)

**Sonic: ***Volteando hacia donde se fue la chica* Que chica tan rara, en fin, creo que no importa, será mejor que me dé prisa *Sale corriendo*

_El erizo no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de aquella chica parecida a Amy con cabello color magenta y gabardina color negro, tenia la sensación de haberla visto antes, posteriormente comenzó a recordar el mensaje oculto y tambien a quien recurrir para poder descifrar dicha metáfora. Mientras tanto, Amy seguía luchando ferozmente contra Rouge, Blaze y Moka_

**Rouge: ***Comienza a reir* Si que eres graciosa ¿Crees que el tamaño de tu martillo del amor va a asustarnos? Que ridícula eres, te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero ataque

**Amy: ***Sosteniendo firmemente el gran martillo* Solo ven aquí y comprobaras si en verdad este martillo es ridículo

**Rouge: **No me provoques chiquilla mal criada *Comienza a correr hacia la eriza lanzándole su poderosa patada giratoria pero esta es detenida por el martillo*

**Amy: ***Ríe* ¿Que sucede? Se supone que me ibas a enseñar lo que era un verdadero ataque *Voltea la mirada discretamente hacia atrás y lanza el martillo golpeando a Moka en el rostro* Ni creas que puedes sorprenderme

**Moka: ***Sobándose* Maldita eriza, me las vas a pagar, juro que te voy a hacer pedazos con mis propias manos

**Laisha: ***Indignada* Basta chicas, dejen de pelear asi, no vale la pena que se desgasten de ese modo, dejemos que Sonic escoja con quien de nosotras quiere quedarse, y que sea una competencia limpia

**Blaze: **Eres una perra cobarde, pero ¿Que podíamos esperar de una tonta nerd como tú? Si no nos vas a ayudar entonces no estorbes *Le da una fuerte bofetada* saca tus pulgas de aqui

**Amy: ***Toma nuevamente el martillo* Bien, ¿Quien sigue? Estoy esperando

**Blaze: **Tal vez sea fácil de vencer a las ratas voladoras, pero conmigo es diferente, tu martillo no es rival para mis técnicas de fuego

**Amy: **Rouge dijo exactamente lo mismo y pude detener fácilmente su ataque, entonces ¿Te parece si comprobamos tu teoría?

**Blaze: **Por mi encantada, nada me haría mas feliz que ver tu linda cara de niña creída totalmente destrozada

_Amy corría hacia Blaze preparando su martillo para atacar, Blaze por el contrario se quedo completamente quieta y con brazos cruzados, cuando Amy trata de darle un golpe, la gatita salta rápidamente parándose de un solo pie en el martillo, Amy solo la miro e inmediatamente trató de darle varios golpes los cuales fueron fácilmente esquivados por Blaze_

**Blaze: **¿Qué te pareció éso? Te dije que no me subestimaras de esa manera, tu oponente es totalmente distinta a todas las que has enfrentado

**Amy: ***Furiosa* Ya callate presumida, me tienes harta *Trata de golpearla nuevamente*

**Blaze: **Veo que no entiendes, entonces tendré que demostrarte lo terribleque puedo ser cuando me provocan * Se acerca a Amy esquivando los golpes y le da un fuerte rodillaso en el estómago haciendo que Amy se tire al suelo tosiendo* Eso es para que aprendas a no subestimar al oponente, eso es básico en una pelea

**Amy: ***Tosiendo* No dejaré que se salgan con la suya *Trata de levantarse

**Moka: ***Acercándose a Amy, después la sostiene del cuello* Maldita, ese golpe me dolió como no te imaginas, ahora me encargaré de hacerte sufrir pero no te preocupes, sólo te dolerá mucho *Comienza a darle puñetazos directamente a la cara* Nada me hace más feliz que deshacer esa horrible cara de niña mimada *Le da un fuerte golpe en la nariz haciéndola sangrar*

**Amy: ***Riendo* Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no impedirá que Sonic y yo estemos juntos, nuestro amor es más poderoso que ustedes y gracias a él venceré

**Moka: **No me hagas reír chiquilla tonta *Le da otro puñetazo en la nariz* En ese caso voy a aniquilarte para que Sonic nunca pueda quedarse contigo, vete despidiendo de este mundo

_De pronto, una roca sale de la nada y golpea a Moka haciendo que suelte a Amy tirándola al suelo_

**Moka: ***Sobándose la cabeza* Maldición ¿Quién me lanzo esto? Juro que lo hare pedazos

**Laisha: ***Con otra roca en la mano* Fui yo, ya estoy cansada de que abusen de esa forma de Amy, me uniré a ella y juntas acabaremos con ustedes

**Blaze: **¿La pulgosa quiere pelear? Pero que absurdo, no vayas a golpearme con tu juego de química, eso puede dañar mi pelaje *Comienza a reírse burlonamente*

**Rouge: **Ya me estoy aburriendo, acabemos con ellas de una vez por todas para ver quién se queda con el erizo, que por supuesto seré yo

**Amy: ***Levantándose poco a poco mientras con una mano detenía el flujo de sangre de la nariz* No me importa, dije que venceré y así será, no permitiré que acosen a Sonic de esa manera

_Cuando Amy menciono dicha frase, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer varias escenas en las cuales ella lo acosaba, en el momento que recordó esos momentos comenzó a comprender los sentimientos de Sonic al ser acosado en varias ocasiones_

**Moka: **Bien, entonces comencemos con esto de una vez

_Moka y Rouge avanzaron hacia Amy y Laisha para golpearlas, Amy con la poca energía que le quedaba saca dos martillos entregándole uno a Laisha para poder defenderse._

_Ambas comenzaron el ataque hacia las murciélagos pero sin éxito alguno ya que ellas lograban esquivar sus golpes fácilmente, Blaze por el contrario comenzó a correr detrás de Laisha hasta sostenerla fuertemente por la espalda_

**Blaze: **Tu lucharas conmigo pulgosa, quiero ver si tus bichos son resistentes al calor *Comienza a elevar su temperatura corporal haciendo sudar a Laisha*

**Laisha: ***Moviéndose bruscamente para liberarse* Eres una tramposa, pelea limpio *Su piel comienza a sudar aún más mientras piensa* (Demonios, debo liberarme de esta gata, si no lo hago terminare carbonizada, es una tramposa asquerosa)

**Blaze: **Siempre lo he dicho, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale así que más vale que hagas algo o terminare por aniquilarte

_Amy trataba de defenderse de los golpes de Moka pero Rouge la golpeaba por la espalda con patadas_

**Rouge: **Lo siento por ti querida, después de esta golpiza no tendrás belleza, pero me dará satisfacción ver que mi amado erizo te despreciara al verte totalmente desfigurada *Logra sostenerla del cuello con un brazo, apretándola fuertemente* Vamos Moka, aprovecha que no puede moverse

**Amy: ***Con dificultad para respirar* Suéltame, peleen limpio

**Moka: ***Tronándose los dedos* Nada me dará más gusto que esto *Le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago* Bien ¿Quién es la más linda ahora? Claro que yo *Le da otro fuerte golpe en el estómago* Me encanta verte sufrir

**Amy: ***Tosiendo mientras escupe sangre* Son de lo peor pero no me preocupa morir, Sonic nunca se los perdonara si me pasa algo

**Rouge: ***Apretándola más del cuello* Cállate niñita, no hagas esto más difícil o de lo contrario seguirás sufriendo

_Ambas murciélagos seguían golpeando a la eriza fuertemente mientras que Laisha continuaba tratando de liberarse de Blaze_

**Laisha: ***Jadeando* Ya no lo soporto *Comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia un árbol para azotar a Blaze*

**Blaze: **Se lo que tratas de hacer, seré generosa contigo *La suelta* Sería una lástima que termines sin pelo, pero eso no significa que ya he terminado contigo, viene lo peor

_Cuando la gatita intenta darle un golpe a Laisha, una ráfaga azul aparece mientras una voz molesta se escucha_

**Sonic: **¡BASTA YA!

**Rouge: ***Suelta a Amy dejándola caer al piso bruscamente* Sonic, amor mío has vuelto rápido *Corre hacia el con los brazos abiertos* Ven aquí primor

**Sonic: ***Mira a Amy totalmente herida y corre hacia ella para auxiliarla ignorando a Rouge* ¡AMY! *Levanta su cabeza y la sostiene suavemente en su brazo* ¿Pero qué te han hecho estas arpías? No es justo

**Amy: ***Escupe sangre* Ya no puedo más, he llegado a mi limite, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para detenerlas pero resultaron ser más fuertes que yo *Comienza a cerrar los ojos lentamente* Me alegra que estés de vuelta

**Sonic: **No Amy, no cierres tus ojos por favor, no te rindas, entiende que te necesito para deshacerme de esto

**Amy: **Sonic… yo te…. *Queda inconsciente*

**Sonic: ***Intentando animar a Amy* No, no hagas esto por favor, tienes que despertar, vamos, no te des por vencida

**Moka: **Es inútil tonto erizo, se nos fue pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo, no necesitas a nadie más *Toma el brazo del erizo* ahora nada ni nadie nos podrá separar

**Sonic: ***Tono furioso* Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi brazo *Lo quita bruscamente* Amy aún sigue con vida pero corre peligro, nunca se los perdonare

**Blaze: **Sabias perfectamente que esto iba a suceder *Lanza el cuerpo de Laisha inconsciente hacia Sonic* Esta pulgosa trato de defender a tu amada pero mira en que termino, si no quieres quedarte conmigo entonces ten por seguro que terminaras así, serias un perfecto adorno para mi sala

**Sonic: ***Toma a Amy en sus brazos y mira con rabia a Blaze y a Rouge* Solo les diré una cosa, esto nunca se los perdonare y pueden estar seguras de ello, si es necesario acabar con ustedes para quitármelas de encima entonces lo hare

**Blaze: **Inténtalo si puedes erizo idiota *Comienza a lanzarle bolas de fuego*

**Sonic: ***Comienza a correr esquivando los ataques* No tengo tiempo ahora de jugar con ustedes, primero llevare a Amy con Tails para que se recupere, después me ocupare de ustedes

**Rouge: **No podrás escapar así de fácil, esta vez ayudare a Blaze a detenerte por la mala *Trata de lanzarle una patada voladora pero es fácilmente esquivada por el erizo*

**Blaze: ***Lanza varias bolas* No escaparas *Corre tras Sonic* regresa y enfréntanos como hombre, no seas cobarde

**Moka: ***Desde el aire* Corre todo lo que quieras, tu destino será estar a mi lado

_Las chicas atacaban a Sonic con todo lo que encontraban a su paso, desde rocas hasta ramas y bolas de fuego, el erizo trataba de esquivar todos los ataques pero sin darse cuenta una bola de fuego toca una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer y al mismo tiempo tirando el cuerpo de Amy, como pudo trato de levantarse pero las chicas lo rodearon dejándolo sin salida_

**Blaze: **No tienes escapatoria, será mejor que te rindas aquí y decidas irte conmigo si es que no quieres morir

**Sonic: ***Tratando de acercarse a Amy* Jamás aceptaría estar al lado de alguna arpía barata como ustedes, me queda claro que ninguna entiende el significado del amor, y nunca lo entenderán. Amy tenía razón, el poder de nuestro amor será más que suficiente para acabar con ustedes si es necesario

**Moka: **Que lindo de tu parte, ¡patético! Comienza a rezar tonto erizo antes de acabar contigo también

**Sonic: ***Piensa* (La única solución que tengo es descifrar ese mensaje de las ruinas, pero ¿Qué significara? Tendré que preguntarle a Dany… ahora que lo pienso, Dany también cayo dentro del lago para salvarme, sin embargo él no ha sufrido este problema como yo) No dejare que le hagan daño a Amy, la protegeré a como dé lugar, no importa que arriesgue mi vida

**Blaze: ***Logra darle un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo caer* Eso es, retuércete del dolor erizo mal agradecido, tenías todo a tus manos pero prefieres aferrarte a insignificancias como esa eriza rosada, bien entonces morirán juntos con su supuesto poder de amor

**Sonic: ***Intentando levantarse* No lo harás, no mientras yo lo evite

**Rouge: **Por favor, solo mírate ¿Crees que en ese estado podrás vencernos? Es raro que el gran héroe de Mobius termine así por unas chicas

**Sonic: **No quise pelear en serio, fue por esa razón que ustedes tomaron ventaja, no me interesa tener una batalla con ustedes, lo único que quiero es proteger a Amy

**Moka: **Insistes en proteger la basura, no tienes remedio, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto

_Sonic intentaba llegar a Amy pero las chicas lo golpeaban haciéndolo retroceder mas pero su fuerza de voluntad no se daba por vencida haciéndolo levantar nuevamente para seguir tratando de acercarse a su amada, Blaze al ver dicha acción golpea al erizo fuertemente en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento, después lo tomo de las púas y lo arrojo junto al cuerpo de Amy_

**Blaze: **Bien, se ve hermoso como dos idiotas que se aman terminan así hasta la muerte, creo que dejaremos que sufran lentamente hasta que se mueran

**Sonic: ***Intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente* Te lo dije y te lo repetiré *Tose* El poder de nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo lo que hay en el universo *Cae de rodillas frente a Amy* nuestro amor nos dará la energía suficiente para acabar con todo esto, y la mejor prueba de amor es… *En ese momento en su mente comienza a recordar la escena de Vainilla hablando de Dany* (Vainilla: Eres un amor convertido en Cocker, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti, no entiendo por qué, pero el día que regresaste del entrenamiento me enamore aún mas de ti, incluso ame ese delicioso aroma que dejaste impregnado en mi cuerpo cuando me abrazaste, de esa manera sentía que me abrazabas todo el tiempo, escucha bien lo que te diré ¡Jamás te dejare ir!) ¡ESO ES! Ahora entiendo las cosas perfectamente

**Blaze: ***Sorprendida* ¿De qué demonios hablas? Explícate

**Sonic: ***Voltea mirando a Blaze mientras piensa* (Ahora lo entiendo todo, Dany no sufrió el mismo problema debido a que Vainilla fue la primer chica que vio y con un beso logro anular el efecto, entonces si mi teoría es cierta, al besar a Amy esto acabara, tuve la solución frente a mi todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta, ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere el mensaje con traspasar la sangre al otro lado del rio, eso significa que el amor hace que dos personas se conviertan en una sola, ¡excelente! Pero primero debo alejar a estas tipas, de lo contrario no podre llevar a cabo mi plan) Está bien, entendí que no puedo vencerlas *se pone de rodillas* vamos, ¿Qué esperan?

**Moka: **Erizo estúpido, debiste hacer esto desde un principio

**Sonic: ***Piensa* (Estoy seguro que si me doy por vencido, habrá una pelea entre ellas, será la oportunidad perfecta para escapar junto con Amy) Así es, me rindo, he comprendido que mi destino es estar con alguna de ustedes pero… ¿Quién será la afortunada de quedarse conmigo toda la eternidad?

**Blaze: **Naturalmente tu esposa seré yo, la chica más fuerte de todas *Toma la mano de Sonic* Vamos cariño, no puedo esperar mas

**Moka: **Oye gata ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres la ganadora? De ninguna manera permitiré que tú te lleves el premio gordo

**Rouge: **Obviamente yo soy la más femenina de todas, por lo tanto yo merezco quedarme con el erizo

**Blaze: **Yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo, así que yo seré la esposa de Sonic

**Rouge: ***Se coloca frente a Blaze molesta* Claro que no, no permitiré que le pases tus pulgas a mi erizo, es solo mío y de nadie mas

**Moka: ***Lanzando una roca a la cabeza de Rouge* No se adelanten estúpidas ratas, yo soy la que se merece el afecto del tonto erizo y no permitiré que me arrebaten mis propiedades

_Las tres chicas comenzaban a pelear entre ellas mientras que Sonic se arrastraba lentamente hacia Amy, al llegar con ella rápidamente la carga y comienza a correr_

**Blaze: ***Observa a Sonic escaparse* Espera erizo ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve acá! *Corre tras el*

**Moka: ***Suelta a Rouge* Vamos, no te quedes ahí como prostituta barata, hay que alcanzar al erizo

_Comenzaron a correr tras Sonic pero este logro tener ventaja para esconderse en una cueva, inmediatamente trato de animar a su amada pero esta no lograba reaccionar_

**Sonic: ***Moviendo bruscamente a Amy* Por favor Amy, tienes que despertar, te necesito para poder acabar con este problema *Continua moviéndola* Es inútil, haga lo que haga ella no despierta *Comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios mientras que su corazón latía lentamente y su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez más* Tranquilo Sonic, ella solo esta inconsciente, no corres peligro, aunque temo que no funcione esto

_Justo cuando está a un centímetro de besarla, Blaze los encuentra lanzando una bola de fuego para interrumpir la escena_

**Blaze: **Así que aquí estas, estúpido erizo, veo que aun tienes fuerza para correr pero se te acabaron las salidas, así que no tendrás opción más que casarte conmigo o morir, tú eliges

**Sonic: ***Sosteniendo fuertemente a Amy* De ninguna manera me daré por vencido, vamos, te estoy esperando

**Blaze: **Tu lo pediste *Comienza a lanzarle varias bolas de fuego* Lo que tengo que hacer es matar a esa eriza de una vez para que ya no cambies de opinión y decidas quedarte conmigo

**Sonic: ***Esquivando los ataques* No lo permitiré, no comprendo por qué le tienen tanto odio a una criatura dulce y angelical como Amy

_Blaze seguía atacando a Sonic sin remordimiento alguno, mientras tanto a las afueras de la cueva, Tails y Cream notaban que salía humo de dicho lugar, el zorro inmediatamente frena el auto y sale para observar_

**Tails: **Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

**Cream: **¿Crees que alguien esté en peligro?

**Tails: **¡SONIC! *Mira a la conejita* Espérame aquí, no vayas a moverte *Comienza a volar rápidamente hacia el lugar del humo

**Cream: **Ten mucho cuidado Tails, si ves que es peligroso no dudes en volver

**Tails: ***Desde el aire muestra el pulgar* No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

_Al llegar al lugar nota que la causante de aquel incendio que ardía al interior de la cueva era Blaze_

**Tails: **Pero si es… ¿Blaze?

**Blaze: ***Mirando hacia atrás* Tails ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Sonic: ***Tosiendo por el humo nota que su amigo se encuentra afuera* ¿Tails? Qué bueno, me alegra verte

**Tails: **¿Por qué estas atacando a Sonic? Se supone que somos amigos

**Blaze: **Sera mejor que no te entrometas en esto si no quieres salir perjudicado, esto es un asunto personal entre ese erizo y yo

**Sonic: ***Tratando de gritar* Tails, necesito tu ayuda, por favor, Amy está en peligro por culpa de esta gata

**Tails: ***Mirando a Blaze* ¿Eso es cierto? No lo creí de ti *Trata de meterse a la cueva pero Blaze le lanza una bola de fuego*

**Blaze: **Te dije que no te entrometas, no quiero hacerte daño, déjame acabar con estas molestias que hicieron trizas mi corazón

**Tails: **Pero no es correcto lo que estás haciendo, no es bueno acosar de esa manera a mi hermano y si él se siente incómodo entonces yo haré lo que sea para hacerlo sentir bien, no me importa si tengo que luchar con mis amigos para lograrlo

**Rouge: ***Aterrizando junto con Moka* Que zorrito tan tierno, pero lamento informarte que no eres rival para nosotras

**Moka: **No me importa cuántas caras lindas destroce para quedarme con el erizo

**Tails: ***Saca un coche de juguete de un guante* Creo que esto me será útil *Le da cuerda y lo coloca en el suelo*

**Blaze: ***Riendo* Que ternura, el pequeño zorrito pretende atacarnos con un juguete, que patético

**Tails: **Ya veremos si este juguetito es tan patético como dicen *Se tapa la nariz y grita* ¡AHORA!

_El pequeño auto explota liberando un humo espeso el cual contenía somnífero que al inhalarlo ocasionaba un sueño profundo._

_Las chicas comenzaban a sentirse cansadas hasta caer profundamente dormidas mientras que el zorro entraba evadiendo las llamas para poder rescatar a Sonic el cual estaba tirado en el suelo a punto de ahogarse por el humo del incendio_

**Tails: **Vamos Sonic, tenemos que aprovechar este momento, el somnífero dura solo unos minutos *Le da un pañuelo húmedo al erizo* Esto será suficiente para salir

**Sonic: **Tails, te lo agradezco mucho, salgamos de aquí

_Sonic toma con fuerza a Amy en la espalda y salen rápidamente dirigiéndose al automóvil, al llegar a el Sonic cae desmayado junto con Amy antes de abordar el vehículo_

**Tails: **Oh no, Sonic se desmayo

**Cream: ***Bajando rápidamente del auto* Vamos Tails, tenemos que subirlos al auto

_Entre ambos subieron a ambos erizos en la parte trasera el vehículo, cuando los pequeños se preparan para escapar, Blaze aparece caminando lentamente hasta pararse frente a ellos_

**Blaze: ***Tosiendo* ¿A dónde creen que van con mi erizo?

**Tails: **Blaze será mejor que no nos molestes, tengo más juguetes como el de hace un rato y no dudare en usarlos

**Blaze: **Entonces destruiré tu máquina para que no puedan escapar

**Tails: **No lo creo *Comienza a acelerar alcanzando la velocidad del Sonido*

**Blaze: **¡Demonios! *Cae desmayada*

_Tails y los demás lograron escapar sanos y salvos directamente hacia la casa de Vainilla, al llegar ahí el zorro comenzó a tocar el claxon desesperadamente haciendo que Dany salga rápidamente_

**Dany****:***Asustado* ¿Qué ocurre, por qué tocas así?

**Tails: ***Sale rápidamente del auto junto con Cream* Ayúdenme por favor, Amy corre peligro y Sonic esta desmayado

**Dany: **No puede ser, rápido, llevémoslos adentro *Se acerca al auto y carga a Amy* Tu encárgate de Sonic

**Tails: ***Cargando al erizo en su espalda* Pesa mucho

**Cream: **¿Necesitas ayuda?

**Tails: **No pequeña, no te preocupes

_Ambos entran y entre los dos acuestan al erizo en un sofá junto a Amy, cuando lo sueltan sin querer tocan sus manos haciendo que se miren fijamente a los ojos, cuando comienzan a ruborizarse, Vainilla entra en la sala con un botiquín de primeros auxilios haciendo que ambos pequeños dejaran de mirarse_

**Vainilla: ***Observando a Amy* ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién te ha dejado así?

**Dany: ***Entrando con vendas* Sera mejor que tratemos de despertarlos

**Vainilla: **Pobre de mí Amy, ¿Quién habrá sido la persona salvaje que te dejo así? Dudo que haya sido Sonic ya que esta igual

**Tails: **Blaze, ella fue la culpable, Sonic intento proteger a Amy pero veo que sin querer dejo que ella lo hiriera de esta manera, me extraña que se haya dejado golpear siendo más fuerte que ella

**Vainilla: ***Colocando un algodón con alcohol en la nariz de Amy* Vamos pequeña, reacciona

**Cream: **¿Amy está bien?

**Vainilla: **Espero que sí, aún sigue con vida *Nota que Amy comienza a toser* ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!

**Amy: ***Voz débil y con los ojos entre abiertos* ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Sonic?

**Vainilla: **Calma pequeña, no te esfuerces de esta manera, Sonic está bien, está aquí contigo

**Dany: ***Animando a Sonic* Vamos erizo, despierta *Sonic comienza a toser* Tu no estabas tan grave como Amy

**Sonic: ***Tosiendo* ¿Dany?

**Dany: **Hola, veo que aún me recuerdas, dime ¿Cuántos dedos ves? *Le muestra tres dedos*

**Sonic: **Veo tres, ¿Qué paso, quien me trajo aquí?

**Tails: **Fui yo ¿No lo recuerdas?

**Sonic: **Lo último que recuerdo es que había fuego dentro de una cueva, de ahí ya no recuerdo más

**Tails: **Pero, corriste tras de mi cargando a Amy en tu espalda pero llegando al auto te desmayaste, veo que inhalaste humo

**Sonic: **Ya no lo recuerdo, por cierto ¿Dónde está Amy?

**Amy: ***Voz débil* ¡Aquí estoy!

**Sonic: ***Voltea a un lado y al verla se levanta para acercarse a ella y sostenerle su mano* Amy, que alegría ver que has vuelto en si *Besa su mano* que feliz me siento, pensé que te perdería *Frota la mano de la eriza con su cara* Jamás volveré a dejarte sola

**Vainilla: **¿Cómo que la dejaste sola?

**Amy: ***Llorando de felicidad mientras habla despacio* Calma madre, fue una buena causa, me da gusto ver que estas aquí a mi lado

**Sonic: **¿Sabes algo? Por fin descubrí el secreto para deshacer este maldito hechizo, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda

**Dany: **¿Eso es verdad? ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer?

**Sonic: **Tú debes saberlo perfectamente *Vuelve a tomar las manos de Amy* Solo el verdadero amor puede deshacer esta maldición *Su corazón comienza a latir lentamente mientras comienza a sudar de los nervios* Un beso, solo eso basta para acabar con esto

**Dany: **Es verdad ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

**Vainilla: **Quizá porque tú y yo estábamos muy ocupados dándonos amor *Comienza a besarlo suavemente en la mejilla* Adoro estas mejillas

**Dany: **Bien, creo que debemos dejar solos a este par de tortolos para que se sientan más cómodos

**Vainilla: **Pero… Amy no está bien, tiene muchos golpes

**Amy: **No te preocupes, estaré bien

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* Esperen, no tienen que dejarnos solos

**Amy: **Sonic, no temas, sé que esto te aterra *Acaricia su mejilla* yo te ayudare, solo confía en mi

**Tails: **Bueno, creo que nosotros debemos irnos *Toma a Cream de la mano* Vamos a la cocina

**Vainilla: **Vamos todos, dejemos que se pongan más cómodos

_Todos entraron a la cocina mientras que Sonic se ponía aún más nervioso mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a tener la sensación de salir disparadas hacia afuera pero logro controlarlas_

**Sonic: ***Acercándose lentamente al rostro de Amy mientras su corazón latía aún más despacio* ¿Y si algo sale mal?

**Amy: **No te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo recuerda nuestro beso en la cocina, es igual

**Sonic: ***Tragando saliva* Esta bien, aquí voy *Comienza a acercarse aún más pero a un centímetro se detiene y nota que Amy cierra los ojos mientras piensa* (Vamos Sonic hazlo ya, demuestra que eres el erizo más fuerte de todo Mobius, además es solo un beso, no es nada del otro mundo)

**Amy: **Eres lento *Abraza a Sonic y lo jala hacia ella de manera que ella iniciara todo el movimiento*

_En ese momento, el corazón de ambos erizos se aceleraba de tanta emoción, Sonic por el contrario quedaba totalmente paralizado mientras que su color azul se transformaba en color rojo de tanto rubor. Amy por el contrario no podía contener tanta emoción de ver que el amor de su vida por fin le correspondía el amor que sentía por tanto tiempo, tanta fue la emoción que el beso duro cerca de 20 minutos mientras el abrazo era aún más fuerte, después de eso ambos quedaron observándose el uno al otro mientras que una luz comenzaba a desprenderse del cuerpo de Sonic._

_Por otra parte, las chicas comenzaban a reaccionar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza preguntándose qué les había pasado _

**Blaze: ***Sobándose la cabeza* Mi cabeza me duele ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

**Moka: **¿Quién demonios son ustedes? Aléjense de mí, ratas asquerosas

**Rouge: **Que jaqueca tan horrible, no entiendo que hacemos aquí con la ropa sucia, que horror

**Blaze: **Lo último que recuerdo es que mire a Sonic en casa de Vainilla, de ahí todo se empezó a nublar en mi mente, creo que lo mejor será volver, tengo demasiadas nauseas

**Laisha: ***Caminando con la ayuda de un bastón de palo* Al fin todo acabo

**Rouge: **¿Cómo que todo? Explícate

**Laisha: **Lo único que recuerdo es que todas comenzamos a pelear por Sonic

**Las 3: **¡SONIC!

**Blaze: **No es por nada pero ese erizo no es mi tipo, el amor es cosa de niños tontos

**Rouge: **Deberíamos estar locas como para fijarnos en un sujeto inmaduro que solo le gusta correr, eso me recuerda que debo ir a robarle la esmeralda a ese equidna gruñón

**Laisha: **Al fin todo vuelve a la normalidad, bien creo que debo ir al hospital para curar estas heridas, después seguiré con mis planes de conquistar a mi hermoso zorrito

**Moka: **Claro, como siempre me dejan sola

**Laisha: **No te sientas así, vamos, acompáñame *Le da la mano*

**Moka: **Olvídalo *Comienza a volar alejándose del lugar*

**Laisha: ***Sonríe* Algún día volveremos a vernos

_De vuelta a casa de Vainilla, el resplandor que salía del cuerpo del erizo dejaba de brillar_

**Sonic: **¿Qué fue eso?

**Amy: ***Abrazando más fuerte a Sonic aferrándose a el* Quizá fue nuestro amor

**Sonic: ***Intentando liberarse* Me asfixias

**Amy: **¡Lo siento! *Lo suelta* Fue tanta la emoción que no me di cuenta de la situación

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

**Amy: ***Levantándose normal y sin heridas* Pero… ¿Qué me paso? Hace rato estaba totalmente golpeada, pero al parecer las heridas desaparecieron

**Sonic: **Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también estoy curado *Corre por toda la casa y se vuelve a detener frente a Amy* Al fin mi velocidad ha regresado a la normalidad, quizá se deba a que el hechizo termino

**Amy: ***Se ruboriza mientras juguetea con su pie tras el otro* Entonces… ¿oficialmente somos….?

**Sonic: ***Se acerca y abraza a la eriza* Muchas gracias por ayudarme a salir de toda esta pesadilla, ya no podía vivir tranquilo al saber que esas chicas me acosaban todo el tiempo

**Amy: **No te preocupes, lo importante es que todo acabo y que al fin podremos estar juntos

**Sonic: ***Suelta a Amy y comienza a salir de la casa lentamente* Eso me recuerda, me tengo que ir, lo siento *Abre la puerta*

**Amy: **Espera Sonic, no me dejes, no te vayas por favor *Comienza a llorar* no me abandones como siempre acostumbras, y si lo haces llévame contigo, no tienes idea de todo lo que sufro cuando no estas a mi lado

**Sonic: **Lo siento Amy, en verdad… tengo que irme, despejar mi mente y pensar muchas cosas antes de tomar una decisión, no lo tomes a mal, te prometo volver lo más pronto posible

**Amy: ***Poniéndose de rodillas ante el* Solo aclárame una cosa ¿Me quieres? Solo dilo

**Sonic: **No lo hagas más difícil por favor, solo compréndeme, no es fácil tomar este tipo de decisiones para una persona como yo, lo siento *Sale de la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta asoma la cara* ¡Te quiero mucho Amy! *Cierra la puerta y se va corriendo

**Amy: ***Sorprendida al escuchar esa frase* En verdad me quieres, lo sé porque se nota en tu mirada, lo que no entiendo es por qué siempre tienes que alejarte de mi vida *Comienza a llorar* ¿Tan malo es poder estar a tu lado?

**Vainilla: ***Saliendo de la cocina para consolar a Amy* Lo siento mucho pequeña, ese erizo ya me escuchara después

**Amy: **Lo siento madre, quiero estar sola un momento *Sale de la casa llorando*

**Dany: **Ese erizo en serio tiene problemas, no entiendo por qué hace esto

**Vainilla: **Por otra parte lo entiendo, esto debe ser muy difícil para él, no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, es natural que quiera despejar su mente y pensar las cosas

**Dany: **Pero no entiendo ¿tan difícil es mostrar sus sentimientos? Acaba de notar que Amy es capaz de aceptarlo tal como es y de respetar su espíritu libre

**Vainilla: **Que situación tan complicada…

_El problema mayor terminaba pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba otro en la mente de Sonic, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si aceptar a Amy y demostrarle sus sentimientos o alejarla para siempre…_

_¿Sonic regresara pronto? ¿Le demostrara lo que siente a su eriza? ¿En verdad acabo el problema?_


	19. ¡Amor!, el mayor temor de Sonic

_Sonic corría sin rumbo alguno por el bosque mientras pensaba en aquel beso de 20 minutos que Amy inicio por falta de iniciativa de su parte, estaba tan confundido que no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba_

**Sonic: **Demonios, no sé qué es lo que me ocurre, ese beso en verdad lo deseaba pero no entiendo por qué me quede paralizado, y como siempre tenía que salir corriendo, solo espero que Amy me perdone después de esto

**¿?: **Tienes miedo a demostrar tus sentimientos, es por eso que prefieres salir huyendo

**Sonic: ***Asustado* Pero… ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí Blaze?

**Blaze: **Entiendo que estés asustado pero no te preocupes, solo pasaba por aquí y como te vi pues quise acercarme para disculparme por todo lo que hice, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, todo se nublo dentro de mí y actué sin pensar las cosas, estoy muy arrepentida

**Sonic: **Esta vez sí exageraste, casi acabas con Amy, incluso conmigo

**Blaze: **Lo sé, no merezco tu perdón, he sido tan mala contigo que no puedo mirarte a los ojos

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* No te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, todo fue obra del maldito lago de esas ruinas, sé que no dañarías a tus amigos

**Blaze: **Lo sé, y cambiando de tema, vi que de nuevo corrías ¿Amy te acoso de nuevo?

**Sonic: ***Cara triste* No, lo que sucede es que mi cuerpo se paralizo de los nervios cuando la bese y lo único que hice fue alejarme del lugar

**Blaze: **Como te decía, temes demostrar tus sentimientos, es por eso que estas tan inseguro en este momento, no sé si Amy tome para bien esta acción ya que lo poco que me he dado cuenta es que tú le estas dando más señales que antes, sobre todo por el beso

**Sonic: **Lo sé, no creo que vaya a perdonarme por esto, la última vez que me aleje fueron 8 largos meses y ella me espero todo ese tiempo, me siento mal por haber hecho esto

**Blaze: **Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Deberías volver

**Sonic: **Sé que debo volver en este momento pero, estoy muy confundido, no sé si sea correcto aceptar el corazón de Amy ¿Qué tal si se vuelve un infierno y vuelve a ser tan acosadora como antes? No aceptaría perder mi libertad, otra cosa que me preocupa es que ella esté en peligro, yo tengo muchos enemigos dispuestos a atacarla y si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría a mí mismo

**Blaze: **No sé de estas cosas del amor, para mí son niñerías pero lo que si te puedo decir es que lo intentes, sé que Amy es una niñita inmadura que cuando tiene un juguete nuevo lo explota al máximo, pero estoy segura que ella estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo de enfrentar a esos enemigos a tu lado, y no sé, tal vez te sorprenda su actitud

**Sonic: **¿Amy? Lo dudo un poco, sé que se derrite al verme y no puede evitar sus impulsos de emoción, eso es lo que me preocupa, además, no quiero hacerle daño

**Blaze: **Dale solo una oportunidad, pero sobre todo date a ti esa oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo, tu amas los retos, deberías tomar este asunto como otro reto más complicado

**Sonic: **Creo que tienes razón, pero aún me siento confundido con todo esto, lo mejor será seguir corriendo hasta despejar mi mente

**Blaze: ***Le sonríe y le acaricia el hombro* Veras que vendrá algo muy bueno de todo esto y no sé, tal vez hayan más erizos en un futuro *Ríe* bueno, tengo que irme

**Sonic: **¿Erizos? No entiendo

**Blaze: **¡Que lento! Olvídalo, y de nuevo me disculpo por tratarte de esa forma, lo más probable es que no sepan de mí por un buen tiempo, te deseo suerte con Amy

**Sonic: **Espero volverte a ver pronto y no te preocupes *Le alza el pulgar* Seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos

**Blaze: ***Comienza a caminar despidiéndose del erizo* Hasta pronto, cuida muy bien de Cream

_Blaze se alejó y Sonic comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia el fondo del bosque, mientras tanto, Amy caminaba por el jardín completamente triste_

**Amy: ***Llorando* No entiendo por qué siempre haces esto, cuando por fin estoy a punto de realizar mi más grande sueño tu terminas por destruirlo completamente con tus frías acciones, no es justo *Patea una roca* Odio mi vida de niña tonta y odio a mi corazón *Se pone de rodillas mientras trata de contener sus lágrimas con las manos* ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo Sonic el erizo? Lo mejor será dejar de luchar por el

**Vainilla: ***Acercándose con un pañuelo* ¿Ya te sientes mejor pequeña? No llores así por favor *Abraza a la eriza y seca sus lágrimas*

**Amy: ***Corresponde el abrazo* No entiendo por qué siempre me pasa esto

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes pequeña, no des todo por perdido, Sonic te quiere más de lo que crees, solo debes comprenderlo un poco

**Amy: **Dudo que me quiera, cuando creo pensar que me quiere siempre sale corriendo, lo único que pido es estar a su lado sin estorbarle ¿Es mucho pedir?

**Vainilla: **Calma pequeña, en estos momentos ambos están muy confundidos, lo que deben hacer es ponerse en los zapatos del otro, de esa manera entenderán las cosas y tal vez se den cuenta que ambos fueron hechos el uno para el otro

**Amy: ***Tranquilizándose* Creo que tienes razón, me exalte demasiado al ver su reacción, pero hay que reconocer que no estuvo bien esa acción ¿Y si esta vez no regresa? ¿Y si tarda años en volver?

**Vainilla: **No importa el tiempo que tarde, el siempre volverá buscándote, eso hizo la vez pasada

**Amy: **Si mal no recuerdo volvió para ayudar a derrotar a Eggman

**Vainilla: **Si solo hubiera sido eso, no te hubiera buscado el día de la fiesta y tampoco te hubiera buscado para deshacer el hechizo ¿No crees?

**Amy: ***Comienza a sonreír* Creo que tienes razón, Sonic me quiere a su manera *Se limpia las lágrimas* Solo espero que vuelva pronto y que logre resolver sus dudas

**Vainilla: **Así será pequeña, volverá cuando menos lo esperes, mientras disfruta los días al máximo y en lo que eso ocurre, vayamos a casa por unas deliciosas galletas

**Amy: **Gracias por todo, en verdad eres como mi madre

**Vainilla: **Siempre serás mi pequeña *Le da un beso en la frente* Vamos, regresemos a casa

_Ambas caminaron de vuelta a casa, de regreso con Sonic, después de tanto correr decide detenerse en la orilla de un lago para descansar y recostarse un momento. En el cielo miraba la cara de Amy y al mismo tiempo en su mente aparecía la escena de su primer beso en casa de Tails mientras se saboreaba_

**Sonic: **Tengo que reconocer que sus besos fueron excelentes, me moría de ganas por probar sus dulces labios nuevamente *Huele sus guantes* Su aroma quedó impregnado, es como si estuviera aquí en este momento, aún recuerdo aquella escena de nuestro primer beso *Piensa* _(__Sonic:__** {**__Que hermosos ojos tiene esta niña, a quien quiero engañar, me gusta esta eriza, vamos Sonic tu puedes, se valiente y bésala} __Amy:____{No puedo creerlo, ¿estaré soñando? Si es así no quiero despertar jamás, por fin noto interés en la mirada de Sonic, pero no comprendo, ¿por qué siempre me muestra desinterés?_} _Amy seguía mirando a Sonic y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, la pensó por mucho pero finalmente se lanzó hacia Sonic y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, y más porque sabía que el erizo podría salir corriendo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el erizo correspondía el beso y comenzó a abrazarla, Amy abrió los ojos y seguía sin creer que Sonic la seguía besando, después de un rato se separan) __*Sonríe* Como olvidar ese día, y pensar que quería escapar *Se levanta rápidamente* Creo que voy a volver_

_Cuando comienza a caminar nota que alguien lo persigue, cuando voltea ve que una sombra se mueve rápidamente sin dejar rastros, cuando voltea nuevamente para seguir adelante nota que la chica con capucha vuelve a aparecer frente a el_

_**Sonic: **__¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**Chica: **__Hola chiquitín, veo que volvemos a encontrarnos *Le sonríe y le guiña el ojo* Al menos esta vez no chocaste conmigo_

_**Sonic: **__Ya lo recuerdo, aunque tengo la sensación de que te he visto anteriormente ¿Quién eres? Esta vez no te iras sin decírmelo_

_**Chica: **__Digamos que solo soy una desconocida ¿Así que sufriendo por amor? Creo que debes ir y demostrarle lo que sientes_

_**Sonic: **__¿Cómo supiste eso?_

_**Chica: **__*Comienza a alejarse* Chiquitín, se nota a simple vista en tu expresión *Le lanza una flor con una nota amarrada en el tallo* Toma, deberías regalarle esto cuando la veas, seguramente caerá rendida a tus pies con ese poema que trae el tallo, nos veremos después_

_**Sonic: **__*Toma la flor* Espera, necesito saber ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Te conozco?_

_**Chica: **__*Desapareciendo entre la niebla* Adiós chiquitín, nos volveremos a ver *Desaparece*_

_**Sonic: **__Que chica tan rara, debo admitir que casi la confundo con Amy pero no puede ser ya que su pelaje es más oscuro, pero ¿Por qué me habrá dado esto? Es como si supiera que estoy batallando con mis sentimientos, aunque es una rosa muy bonita *La huele* Huele muy bien, creo que le gustara a Amy, en fin, creo que debo volver *Comienza a correr de regreso*_

_Sonic corría a toda velocidad, de la nada se detiene a medio camino mientras piensa_

_**Sonic: **__Tengo una excelente idea, preparare una sorpresa para mañana, seguramente a Amy le encantara, pero antes debo hacer unas diligencias para que salga a la perfección *Comienza a correr del lado contrario con rumbo a la ciudad*_

_Mientras Sonic corría desesperadamente, en casa de Vainilla, las chicas horneaban galletas tranquilamente hasta que escuchan un ruido afuera_

_**Vainilla: **__*Escuchando parando una oreja* ¿Escuchaste eso Amy?_

_**Amy: **__Viene de afuera, iré a investigar *Saca su martillo* Si es un ladrón prometo darle un fuerte golpe con esto_

_**Vainilla: **__Ten mucho cuidado, no te vaya a hacer daño_

_Amy sale lentamente de la cocina hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando llega comienza a girar la cerradura lentamente hasta abrir la puerta bruscamente, al ver una sombra comienza a agitar su martillo rápidamente golpeando al individuo que se encontraba en la puerta hasta hacerlo caer_

_**Amy: **__Largo de aquí ladrón asqueroso, esta vez no pudiste hacer de las tuyas_

_**Vainilla: **__*Gritando* Amy detente por favor, no es un ladrón_

_**Amy: **__*Se detiene y mira detenidamente* Si no es un ladrón entonces es … *Comienza a observar al sujeto tirado*_

_**Las 2: **__¡VECTOR EL COCODRILO!_

_**Vector: **__*Con pajarillos en la cabeza y un enorme chichón* Me da gusto verlas, las 4 son muy bonitas_

_**Vainilla: **__*Riendo* Lo siento mucho señor Vector, no pensé que se tratara de usted, vamos adelante, siéntase como en su casa *Lo ayuda a levantarse*_

_**Vector: **__*Recuperándose* Calma, no es para tanto, además soy un cocodrilo muy fuerte y resistente *Comienza a buscarse en el cuerpo mientras piensa* (Demonios ¿Dónde habré dejado el ramo de flores? Esos idiotas de Charmy y Espio debieron esconderlas, cuando llegue los hare picadillo)_

_**Amy: **__*Sosteniendo unas flores marchitas* ¿Buscabas esto?_

_**Vector: **__*Sorprendido mientras se ruboriza* Pero… ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? En fin *Toma las flores y se las da a Vainilla* Para usted hermosa dama_

_**Vainilla: **__*Toma las flores mientras se ruboriza* Cielos, son muy hermosas, no debió molestarse_

_**Vector: **__*Jugueteando con su pie mientras sigue ruborizado* No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un lindo presente para hacerle el día más alegre *Sostiene la mano de Vainilla y le da un beso* Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo ausente_

_**Vainilla: **__Muchas gracias, en este momento estábamos horneando galletas ¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar?_

_**Amy: **__Creo que yo tengo seguiré trabajando en la cocina, con su permiso me retiro_

_**Vector: **__Déjeme serle útil en algo hermosa dama *Entra directamente a la cocina y saca un gorro de cocinero* No es por presumir pero yo hago las mejores galletas de todo el planeta Mobius_

_**Vainilla: **__*Sonríe preocupada* Puedo darme cuenta de ello, no se moleste señor Vector, nosotras haremos todo, solo siéntese un momento en lo que sirvo el té_

_**Vector: **__Insisto, le ayudare a hacer todo *Se agacha para buscar un recipiente aventando todo hasta sacar un colador grande* Bien, esto servirá_

_**Amy: **__*Observando indignada* Vector, me temo que eso no es…_

_**Vector: **__No te preocupes criatura, se lo que hago, veamos *Comienza a buscar harina, después encuentra un recipiente con cal* Aquí está la harina *Lo destapa y lo vierte dentro del colador derramando todo* Listo, ahora el huevo_

_**Vainilla: **__Es muy lindo de su parte señor Vector pero insisto, no es necesario que me ayude, las galletas estarán listas en un momento_

_**Vector: **__No se preocupen, se lo que hago y sé que van a quedar encantadas con mi trabajo *Camina a lado de la estufa y toma 4 huevos, al caminar de regreso al recipiente pisa un vaso que deja tirado haciéndolo resbalar y lanzando los huevos hacia Amy y Vainilla* _

_**Amy: **__*Llena de huevo en la cara* Fíjate por donde andas tonto, me acabas de ensuciar_

_**Vainilla: **__*Quitándose el huevo de la cara* Señor Vector, tenga más cuidado por favor_

_**Vector: **__Disculpe, no era mi intención hacerle esto *Comienza a buscar rápidamente un pañuelo y sin darse cuenta jala la falda de Amy* Aquí tiene *Piensa mientras jala bruscamente* (Este pañuelo está muy apretado, debo ayudar a la señorita Vainilla, no me quedes mal)_

_**Amy: **__*Tratando de quitar las manos de Vector mientras grita* Ten mucho cuidado por donde metes las manos, esa es mi falda, la vas a arruinar, déjala en paz_

_**Vector: **__*Arrancando un trozo totalmente ruborizado* ¡Ups!_

_**Amy: **__*Grita fuertemente mientras saca su martillo* ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI VESTIDO FAVORITO, ERES UN SALVAJE! *le da un golpe en la cabeza con el martillo mientras sale furiosa de la cocina, al salir se encuentra con Dany* ¿Y tú que me ves?_

_**Dany: **__*Asustado* ¿Qué paso aquí, están bien? Escuche un grito y varios trastes tirados_

_**Amy: **__No está bien, nada está bien aquí y menos con ese pedazo de idiota que está en la cocina, lo odio *Sale de la casa furiosa* _

_**Dany: **__Esta vez sí se puso furiosa, iré a la cocina a ver qué pasa_

_Vector se sentía indignado al ver el trozo de falda en su mano, después lo deja en la mesa y queda sin palabras mientras Vainilla sigue quitándose el huevo de la cara_

_**Vainilla: **__*Riendo* Siempre haciéndome reír con sus ocurrencias señor Vector_

_**Vector: **__Lo siento, pensé que se trataba de un pañuelo, no era mi intensión arruinar su vestido_

_**Vainilla: **__No se preocupe, ya se le pasara, además tiene cientos de vestidos iguales a ese_

_**Vector: **__*Nuevamente toma la mano de Vainilla* Estoy muy apenado con usted, permítame ayudarle a limpiar todo este desastre, una maravillosa dama hermosa y linda como usted se merece que la traten como una reina *Le da un beso en la mano*_

_**Dany: **__*Entrando a la cocina observando la escena del beso* ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estas besando a mi coneja?_

_**Vainilla: **__*Se suelta rápidamente de Vector y se levanta* Espera cariño, no es lo que tú crees, el solo se ofreció a ayudarme a limpiar todo esto_

_**Vector: **__Exacto, yo iba a demostrarle las deliciosas galletas del chef Vector, no es para que te portes agresivo_

_**Dany: **__*Enojado*____¿Galletas hechas con cal en un colador? Solo hiciste un desastre en mi cocina y será mejor que limpies todo esto_

_**Vainilla: **__Calma cariño, no es para que te pongas así, fue un accidente_

_**Dany: **__¿Accidente? Solo mira las porquerías que hizo este tipo_

_**Vector: **__Oye viejo, no es para tanto, yo solo quiero ayudar *Se recarga en un garrafón de vidrio con agua hasta hacerlo caer rompiéndose* Lo siento_

_**Dany: **__*Se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano* Sí que eres un idiota, será mejor que limpies este desastre_

_**Vector: **__Un momento ¿Tú quién eres para darle ordenes al detective más famoso y talentoso de todo Mobius? *Frunciendo el ceño* para que lo sepas, he ayudado a Vainilla en muchas ocasiones, y no dejare que alguien como tú me trate de esta forma_

_**Dany: **__*Frunciendo el ceño* Yo solo he visto que eres un idiota, así que será mejor que limpies este desastre y después te largues si es que no quieres que te tire los dientes_

_**Vainilla: **__Amor, tranquilízate *Trata de alejar a Dany de la cocina* Ahorita me pondré a limpiar todo_

_**Vector: **__No tiene por qué hacer tal tarea señora, yo dejare limpio aquí, solo dile a este costal de pulgas que pida las cosas con más amabilidad_

_**Dany: **__*Exaltado* ¿A quién llamas costal de pulgas lagartija de agua puerca? Si quieres vivir será mejor que te largues de aquí_

_**Vector: **__¿Te atreves a amenazarme a mí, el mayor detective de todos los tiempos? No sabes con quien te metes cachorrito_

_**Dany: **__*Indiferente* Por lo que veo creo que tus casos ni siquiera son resueltos, además tu no puedes hacerle nada a un genio en artes marciales como yo_

_**Vainilla: **__Por favor chicos, tranquilícense_

_**Vector: **__No entiendo por qué una dama tan linda puede salir con un pulgoso presumido y agresivo como tú, te demostrare que yo soy más hombre que tu_

_**Vainilla: **__Por favor señor Vector, Dany es una criatura muy dulce y valiente_

_**Dany: **__Pues dudo que mi conejita se fije en un idiota que se cree detective y que no sea capaz de resolver el misterio de donde se ha parado una mosca_

_**Vector: **__*Amenazando con un puño* Ya te enseñare de lo que soy capaz, le demostrare a tus pulgas que tan aterrador puede ser este cocodrilo_

_**Dany: **__*También alzando sus puños preparándose para atacar* Te van a faltar 20 mil kilos de fuerza para poder lograr darme un golpe_

_**Vainilla: **__*Colocándose en medio de los 2 con tono molesto* ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! Sera mejor que los dos se calmen y salgan de mi casa ahora_

_**Dany: **__*Mirando a Vainilla sorprendido y asustado* Pero amor, este idiota…_

_**Vainilla: **__*Interrumpiendo* Calla y salte de la casa *Voltea a ver a Vector* y tú, también lárgate de mi casa, solo viniste a ocasionarme problemas_

_**Vector: **__*Cara triste* Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerla enojar *Sale de la casa junto con Dany*_

_**Vainilla: **__*Llorando* Es la primera vez que me enojo con mi cachorrito, pero debe aprender a no portarse agresivo con mis invitados_

_Vainilla comenzaba a limpiar el desastre mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, mientras tanto, Dany y Vector estaban sentados en una roca a espaldas del otro totalmente serios_

_**Vector: **__Nunca te había visto ¿Qué eres de la señorita Vainilla?_

_**Dany: **__*Tono serio* No contestare esa pregunta, pero te advierto que si vuelves a hacer que mi conejita se sienta mal juro que te exterminare ¿Entiendes?_

_**Vector: **__Hagamos una tregua y dejemos que la señorita Vainilla escoja con quien de los dos quiere quedarse_

_**Dany: **__*Se levanta* Olvídalo, ella no es ningún trofeo, es una dama increíble y es mi prometida asi que no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí_

_**Vector: **__No me daré por vencido, averiguare quien eres en realidad y le demostrare a la señorita Vainilla la clase de patán que eres, reclutare a mis mejores soldados y te desenmascararemos, ya lo veras_

_**Dany: **__*Risa burlona* Suerte con eso, no tengo nada que esconder, puedes investigar todo lo que quieras, claro, si es que tu dinamita marca acme no te explota en la cara_

_**Vector: **__Te demostrare lo que puede hacer este detective *Se levanta y se marcha a su cuartel*_

_**Dany: **__*Voltea a verlo* Esto en verdad será gracioso verlo, ese cocodrilo es un perfecto idiota *Voltea hacia la casa y se entristece* Es la primera vez que mi conejita me grita de esa forma, solo espero que este bien, creo que mis celos no son muy buenos_

_Dany entra lentamente a la casa y ve que Vainilla se encuentra recogiendo el desastre de Vector, con pasos silenciosos se acerca a ella_

**Dany:** ¿Estas bien? *Se acerca para ayudarle a limpiar* te ayudare con esto

**Vainilla:** Aléjate por favor; Mis ojos no pueden creer nada del que han visto

**Dany:** *Con las orejas detrás y la cola entre las patas* En verdad lo siento mucho cariño, no pude controlar mis celos y actué sin pensar, no volverá a suceder *Suelta un trapo y camina hacia la puerta de la cocina*

**Vainilla:** Deberías pensar en lo que hiciste, jamás te he dado motivos para dudar de mí, no sé exactamente que paso por tu cabeza pero eso realmente fue muy molesto

**Dany:** Fue la actitud de ese cocodrilo idiota al no darse cuenta de lo que te hizo, no me pareció correcto, no te preocupes amor, no volveré a dudar más de ti, te lo prometo *Le sonríe* ¿Me perdonas? *La mira con ojos tiernos*

**Vainilla:** No lo sé, estoy muy molesta

**Dany:** *Acercándose más con mirada de cachorro triste* ¡Por favor!

**Vainilla:** ¿Cómo vas a compensarlo?

**Dany:** Seré tu esclavo por una semana ¿qué dices, me perdonas? *vuelve a usar su cara de perro tierno*

**Vainilla:** No necesito que hagas eso, no volveré a aceptar una actitud así de tu parte, ¿quedo claro? ¡Que esta sea la última vez!

**Dany:** *Cara de perro regañado con orejas bajas y cola entre las patas* Te prometo que no volverá a suceder * Toma su mano y le da un beso* Eres hermosa cuando te enojas

**Vainilla:** *Se ruboriza* eso no te funcionara por ahora...

**Dany:** *Acercándose lentamente a su rostro* También eres hermosa cuando te haces la difícil, eso me hace desearte aún más *Toma su mano nuevamente y la jala hacia el*

**Vainilla:** No deberías hacer esas cosas tan malas *lo abraza* ¿Con quien podría estar si no es a tu lado?

**Dany:** *Tapa la boca de Vainilla con un dedo* Olvidemos ese rato incómodo y dame un beso *Se acerca a su rostro*

**Vainilla:** *Corresponde el beso mientras le abraza* No sé qué haría sin ti.

_El día estaba por terminar y Amy comenzaba a arreglarse para dormir, entra al baño y al lavarse los dientes piensa_

**Amy: ***Pensando* (Solo espero que ese erizo no tarde tanto en volver, la última vez me hizo sufrir por casi ocho meses. Aun así yo lo seguiré esperando, no importa si envejezco) *Hace gárgaras y escupe, toma una toalla y se seca el rostro* Ese estúpido cocodrilo, rompió mi vestido favorito *Sale del baño, entra a su recamara y se recuesta mientras toma una foto de Sonic* ¡Ay Sonic! Si estuvieras conmigo en este momento, sería la chica más feliz de todo el universo *Besa la fotografía y queda profundamente dormida*

_Era un día bastante complicado para todos pero más para la pobre de Amy la cual seguía sufriendo por las acciones de Sonic. Por otra parte, el erizo se encontraba en casa de Tails martillando y haciendo varios ruidos molestando al zorro_

**Tails: ***Tallándose los ojos de sueño* Sonic, son las dos de la mañana ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido? *Bosteza* quiero dormir

**Sonic: ***Soltando un martillo* ¡Al fin esta listo!, lo siento amiguito, no quería despertarte pero es algo muy especial *Sale de la habitación y apaga la luz* Bien, llego la hora de descansar porque mañana será un gran día *Se estira*

**Tails: **¿Qué tanto hacías ahí dentro?

**Sonic: **Es una sorpresa para Amy, ya te diré después en que consiste *Saca una manta y se recuesta en un sofá* Bien hermanito, que pases buena noche, descansa

**Tails: ***Apaga la luz* Buenas noches Sonic *Entra a su habitación*

**Sonic: **Esta vez te vas a sorprender Amy *Queda dormido profundamente*

_Sonic se había esforzado mucho en la sorpresa para Amy, ya que esos detalles no eran típicos en el debido a que siempre se pasaba protegiendo al planeta de las garras de Eggman, esa noche durmió tan relajado que se olvidó de soñar… _


	20. Amor puro ¿Sonic hizo que?

_Era una mañana tranquila en el planeta Mobius, una criatura angelical abrió los ojos y con un gran bostezo se levantó de su cama, al parecer se trataba de una eriza muy tierna y coqueta, mira hacia su ventana y se da cuenta que es un día precioso, después mira hacia el otro lado donde está su armario, al ver una foto de su amado suspira_

**Amy: **"bostezo" que día tan hermoso, "mira la foto" buenos días mi Sonic precioso

_La Eriza se levanta y comienza a tender su cama para posteriormente salir de su habitación directo a asearse. Pasaron 30 minutos y bajó a la cocina con una gran sonrisa puesto que estaba pensando en aquel erizo veloz_

_**Amy: **__*Suspira* ¡ay Sonic!, como desearía que estuvieras aquí en este momento para abrazarte y amarte, ojala que esta vez no tardes tanto en volver._

_Amy no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos momentos maravillosos que paso a lado de Sonic y al mismo tiempo, su corazón se llenaba de tristeza debido a que siempre que sentía que iba a tener éxito, Sonic simplemente se alejaba sin compasión alguna. Se sirve café en una taza, toma una revista de moda y se sienta en el comedor mientras observa varias fotografías de vestidos de novia y al mismo tiempo se imagina a si misma usando esos vestidos_

_**Amy: **__*Pensando* (Era una mañana muy hermosa y calurosa, la iglesia de la ciudad se llenaba de pétalos de rosa mientras todos se reunían dentro vestidos formalmente. Al frente, un erizo azul muy elegante se encontraba parado mirando hacia la entrada esperando a su amada mientras era acompañado de su más fiel amigo Tails_

_Sonic: ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Se ve bien este moño? *Se lo acomoda* ¿Mi pelo está bien peinado?_

_Tails: Calma hermano, solo relájate y deja que las cosas pasen. Nunca creí que tú, el erizo más rápido, valiente y solitario terminara casándose por la iglesia_

_Sonic: La verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba, todo esto es totalmente inesperado para mí pero, debo aceptar que estoy muy feliz, me siento demasiado nervioso_

_Tails: Relájate Sonic, disfruta de tu momento *Mira a la puerta y nota que todos comienzan a emocionarse* Mira, ahí viene_

_El erizo solo miraba la puerta con gran emoción y al ver que entraba una chica vestida de blanco del brazo de Dany, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. La marcha nupcial comenzaba a armonizar el ambiente sonoro y aquella chica de pelaje rosa lloraba de emoción al ver que Sonic la esperaba al fondo, al llegar ahí, el erizo quita el velo de la cara de Amy y al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzó a emocionarse aún más_

_Sonic: Cielos Amy, ¡te ves hermosa con este vestido!_

_Amy: *Sonrojada* Claro que no, no es la gran cosa, que emocionada estoy_

_Vector llegaba vestido de sacerdote acompañado de Espio y Charmy quienes le ayudaban a sostener los instrumentos para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, todos se encontraban tan felices de ver a la feliz pareja realizar su más grande sueño. La ceremonia comenzaba y cuando Vector hace las preguntas finales….) *Escucha que llaman a la puerta mientras sus ojos en forma de corazón regresan a la normalidad* ¡Demonios! Siempre que intento soñar algo hermoso con mi Sonic, siempre tienen que interrumpirme *Se levanta de la silla bruscamente* Si es Tails, lo mandare a volar con esto *Saca su martillo* Siempre tiene que echar a perder mis más grandes momentos_

_Cuando Amy abre la puerta, nota que alguien cae al suelo por el golpe_

_**Amy: **__*Apenada* Disculpa, no vi que estuvieras…._

_Al mirar a aquella persona, inmediatamente su corazón se detuvo (sentido figurado)_

_**Amy: **__*Sorprendida* A caso eres…. ¿Sonic?_

_**Sonic: **__*Sobándose la nariz* Se nota que tu agresividad sigue siendo la misma de siempre, esta vez me lastimaste en serio *Ríe*_

_**Amy: **__*Apenada* Discúlpame, en verdad nunca pensé que se tratara de ti, pensé que era Tails, fue por eso que abrí la puerta de esta forma, lo siento_

_**Sonic: **__*Sonríe* Calma, solo bromeo contigo. Y bien, ¿Estas ocupada el día de hoy?_

_**Amy: **__No, claro que no. ¿Gustas pasar? Acabo de preparar un poco de café_

_**Sonic: **__No me agrada el café pero acepto tu invitación_

_Ambos entran a la casa mientras que Amy sube a su habitación_

_**Amy: **__Espérame un momento, que pena que me hayas encontrado en fachas, no tardo_

_**Sonic: **__*Sonríe* No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo *Observa la casa y nota que hay varias fotografías suyas mientras piensa* (Vaya, me doy cuenta de que está obsesionada conmigo, ahora recuerdo que desde que la rescate de metal Sonic, se enamoró perdidamente de mí, sólo que en ese entonces no la tomaba tan enserio hasta ahora. Apuesto a que va a llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver lo que preparé para ella) *Camina hacia la cocina y al ver que hay un recipiente con rosquillas, inmediatamente comienza a comer* ¡Que delicia!_

_**Amy: **__*Sale de su habitación con su clásico vestido rojo* Bien, estoy lista *Mira a Sonic comer desesperadamente* Puedo darme cuenta de que morías de hambre, me lo hubieras dicho antes, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?_

_**Sonic: **__*Suelta la rosquilla* No te molestes, de hecho, sólo vengo a pedir tu ayuda, necesito que vengas conmigo *Toma a Amy de la mano* Ven, vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde_

_**Amy: **__¿A dónde me llevas?_

_**Sonic: **__*Saliendo de la casa* Sólo vayamos al bosque *Saca un trapo de su guante y le tapa los ojos*_

_**Amy: **__¿Todo esto para qué? ¿A caso me prepararse una sorpresa? *Sonríe*_

_**Sonic: **__*La calla con un dedo* Sólo vamos *La carga y corre a toda velocidad*_

_El erizo corrió rápidamente por todo el bosque con Amy en sus brazos esquivando rocas y árboles frondosos, después de unos minutos de camino, Sonic la baja e inmediatamente sale corriendo_

_**Amy: **__¿Dónde estamos Sonic? *Nota que nadie contesta* ¿Sonic? *Se quita el trapo de los ojos y voltea para todos lados* ¿Sonic, dónde estás?_

_La pequeña eriza comienza a buscar a Sonic por todos lados pero no encuentra ningún rastro, mira al suelo y nota que hay varios pétalos de flores en forma de camino. Sin pensarlo comenzó a seguir ese rastro de flores hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago en donde terminaba dicho camino. Amy observa que en el lago hay un pequeño bote de remos y dentro de él, una especie de nota, ella sube al bote y al tomar el papel observa que el papel decía que debía atravesar el lago_

_**Amy: **__*Remando* Que extraño es todo esto ¿Será que Sonic me dejó éste rastro para encontrarlo?_

_Al llegar al otro lado del lago, nota que el camino de flores continúa hasta entrar a otra parte del bosque. Amy al caminar se encuentra con un machete amarrado al tronco de una palmera, lo toma y comienza a abrirse paso entre la hierba para seguir el camino de flores, después de veinte minutos caminando, llega a un lugar donde hay arena en grandes cantidades y al fondo, las olas del mar estrellándose en la orilla. Al llegar ahí, observa una pequeña mesa con un cesto de fruta en medio, más adelante dos palmeras con una hamaca entre ellas, se acerca a la mesa y en seguida un destello de color azul comienza a rodearla a gran velocidad dejando varios platillos en la mesa, después, Sonic aparece con un moño rojo en el pecho y una flor en la boca_

_**Sonic: **__*Le da la flor a Amy* Me da gusto que hayas seguido mi juego de acertijos, pudiste encontrar mi gran secreto_

_**Amy: **__*Llorando de alegría* Sonic, ¡eres un amor! ¿Todo esto es para mí?_

_**Sonic: **__Claro que sí, esta vez quise sorprenderte y demostrarte que significas para mi más de lo que imaginas. Perdóname por todas esas veces que siempre salí huyendo de ti, tenía miedo de perder mi libertad pero he decidido arriesgarme. En fin, comencemos a comer_

_**Amy: **__Nunca imagine que hicieras todo esto por mí, en verdad me dejaste sin palabras, no sé qué decir, son tantas emociones encontradas que he quedado paralizada_

_**Sonic: **__*Comiendo* Siempre me has dado grandes detalles, ya era hora de que yo te devolviera el favor ¿no lo crees?_

_**Amy: **__*Se levanta de la silla bruscamente y se lanza hacia Sonic tirándolo de la silla, en el suelo lo abraza fuertemente* Me encanta cada parte de ti, siempre soñé con este momento y ahora es una realidad *Comienza a darle varios besos por toda la cara_

_**Sonic: **__*Tratando de zafarse* Tómalo con calma, no es para tanto *Sin querer traga lo que estaba masticando y comienza a ahogarse* ¡Amy! *Tose*_

_**Amy: **__*Abraza a Sonic más fuerte* Eres tan tierno cuando finges perder el aliento por mí, te adoro mi querido erizo azul *Mira a Sonic con cara morada tratando de respirar* ¡ay amor! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ahogabas? *Se levanta rápidamente, toma a Sonic por la espalda y comienza a reanimarlo hasta hacerlo escupir la comida* Cielos, que susto me diste_

_**Sonic: **__*Jadeando* Pensé que no me salvaba *Ríe* Sigamos comiendo_

_Ambos se sentaron y volvieron a ingerir sus alimentos. Por otro lado en casa de Vainilla, Dany salía muy temprano en compañía de Cream para prepararle una sorpresa a su amada_

_**Dany: **__*Volando* Sera una gran sorpresa para tu madre, ya lo veras_

_**Cream: **__*Sosteniéndose desde la espalda de Dany* ¿Y qué tienes en mente?_

_**Dany: **__Tenía en mente llevarle el ramo de flores más hermoso de todo el mundo, en las montañas del norte hay un gran lago con flores realmente hermosas, cuando vivía solo solía pasar grandes ratos en ese lugar_

_**Cream: **__Cielos, eres muy romántico *Sonríe* Me encantaría que Tails hiciera algo así por mi_

_**Dany: **__Créeme que tendrás algo mejor, ese zorro es un genio en la robótica, estoy seguro que te sorprenderá con algo, ya lo veras *Pone su mano de forma que pueda ver a lo lejos y observa las grandes montañas* Mira pequeña *Señala* es ese el lugar, vayamos_

_**Cream: **__¡Wow! Es hermoso_

_Dany voló a toda velocidad para llegar rápidamente, al aterrizar baja a la conejita e inmediatamente se acuesta sobre las flores olfateando el delicioso aroma que se desprendía de ellas_

_**Dany: **__Echaba de menos este lugar *Toma una flor y la huele* La naturaleza es bastante generosa al ofrecernos estas maravillas_

_**Cream: **__*Juntando varias flores* Son hermosas, tenías razón sobre todo esto, seguramente a madre le encantaran_

_**Dany: **__¿En verdad crees eso? Nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi Vainilla completamente emocionada por este detalle_

_**Cream: **__Claro que le encantaran, a mi madre le fascinan las flores_

_Dany sin pensarlo dos veces recorrió todo el campo recogiendo las flores más bonitas que encontraba en el lugar; formo un hermoso ramo con flores de distintos colores y olores deliciosos, posteriormente toma a Cream y emprenden el regreso a casa._

_Por otro lado, Knuckles se encontraba recostado en los escalones del altar de la Esmeralda maestra masticando una pequeña rama y observando el hermoso cielo azul. De pronto, se da cuenta que alguien se encuentra ahí_

**Knuckles:** ¡Largo de aquí! me molestas

**Rouge:** Hola Knucky, cuanto tiempo ¿no? *mientras se acercaba a tocar la esmeralda*

**Knuckles:** Ni se te ocurra tocar la esmeralda, si lo haces te arrancare el brazo

**Rouge:** Vamos, solo trato de pulirla, la tienes tan maltratada *mientras sacaba un pañuelo*

**Knuckles:** *Se levanta* Dije que no pongas tus sucias garras en la esmeralda, conozco tus intenciones perversas

**Rouge:** Para nada, tu no me conoces, además esa esmeralda no se ve bien a tu lado, pero al mío… *intenta tocarla pero algo la detiene*

**Knuckles:** *Toma el brazo de Rouge* Te lo advierto ladronzuela de quinta

**Rouge:** Quítame las manos de encima si no quieres que parta tu odiosa cara *Se intenta soltar*

**Knuckles:** *La sostiene más fuerte, luego la suelta* ¿Tú vas a romperme la cara a mí? *Ríe burlón* Que risa

**Rouge:** *Frunciendo el ceño* Muy bien, tú lo has pedido *Lo ataca y le golpea la cara* ¿Qué decías?

**Knuckles:** *Se soba la Cara* ¡Se acabó! Ya no seré flexible contigo, no me importa que seas una muñeca, te mandare a volar para que dejes de fastidiarme

**Rouge:** *Ríe* Ni en tus sueños equidna, ni aunque me amarrara las manos me podrás tocar, eres solo un cabeza hueca

**Knuckles:** *Cara furiosa con dientes filosos* Basta, me tienes arto, ya verás que haré trizas esa cara de mujer operada que tienes *Lanza varios golpes*

**Rouge:** *Trata de esquivarlos pero uno logra tocarla* Eso dolió, de esta no te salvas idiota *Lo ataca con varias patadas tornado*

**Knuckles:** *Cae al piso tragando tierra* Te pasaste del límite *Se levanta y escupe mientras la mira profundamente* Largo de aquí * Le da la espalda*

**Rouge:** *Ríe* Que cobarde eres. Bueno, debo de ir a arreglarme, me dejaste toda sucia, se nota que no sabes tratar a una dama, adiós Knucky y cuida bien de la esmeralda maestra *Se va volando*

**Knuckles:** *Grita* No me llames así, rata voladora

**Rouge:** *Pensando* (Se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja *Ríe* Solo es un tonto)

**Knuckles:** *Piensa* (Claro, como Sonic no le mostró interés ahora viene a molestarme a mi ¿Pero quién se cree que es?)

_El equidna solo cruzó los brazos mirando hacia el horizonte mientras pensaba en Rouge. Por otro lado, Sonic y Amy terminaban de comer. Amy aún seguía sorprendida al ver a Sonic comportándose totalmente diferente._

**Sonic:** *Se levanta de la mesa y comienza a correr lentamente* Vamos Amy, atrápame si puedes *Ríe*

**Amy:** *Ríe* vuelve aquí *Se levanta y corre tras el*

**Sonic:** *Le muestra la lengua* Vamos, si logras atrápame te daré otra sorpresa, así que tendrás que esforzarte *Comienza a acelerar un poco más*

**Amy:** ¡Hey! no escaparas de mí, te atrapare a como dé lugar o dejo de llamarme Amy Rose *Comienza a correr más rápido*

**Sonic:** No creas que podrás alcanzarme tan fácil *Ríe, al poco rato tropieza con un coco y cae a la arena sepultando su nariz*

**Amy:** *Ríe y se detiene frente a él* ¿Lo ves? si te iba a alcanzar *Ríe* Te vez muy gracioso Sonic, el héroe de Mobius sepultado en la arena *Vuelve a reír*

**Sonic:** *Se levanta y escupe la arena* No me atraparas *Voltea para empezar a correr y nota que una ola se aproxima* ¡Oh no! *La ola lo empapa totalmente y grita* ¡Ayudaaaa! ¡Me ahogo, ayuda! ¡No sé nadar!

**Amy:** *Vuelve a reír* ¡Qué lindo te vez todo mojado! *Se toma de las manos* ¡Ay Sonic! eres todo un caso *Ríe*

**Sonic:** *Escupe el agua* no le veo la gracia *Cara sería mientras saca el agua de sus orejas*

**Amy:** Déjame ayudarte *Comienza a quitarle el agua de la otra oreja* listo, ¿mejor? *Le sonríe tiernamente*

**Sonic:** *Ruborizado* Mejor *Mira sus ojos perdidamente* creo que tienes algo en la cara

**Amy:** ¿En serio? ¿Donde? *Comienza a tocarse la cara*

**Sonic:** Aquí *La toma de los hombros y le da un largo beso*

**Amy:** *se separan* *sonrojada* S… Sonic *Se sonroja y piensa* (Cielos ¿A caso esto es un sueño? No puedo creer que esto sea una realidad *Se emociona*)

**Sonic:** *Sonrojado* Eso fue muy bueno, ¿quieres intentarlo nuevamente? *Piensa* (¿Yo hice eso? Sí que fue repentino, pero me agradó)

**Amy:** *Cruza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sonic* Cuando quieras amor mío, te estoy esperando con ansias

**Sonic:** ¿Sabías que me encantan tus ojos verdes? *Comienza a besarla nuevamente*

_Ambos erizos pasaron cerca de 10 minutos besándose; Del rostro de Amy comenzaban a brotar algunas lágrimas las cuales hicieron que Sonic terminara el beso_

**Sonic: ***Preocupado* ¿Te ocurre algo Amy? *Toca la cara de la eriza tiernamente y al mismo tiempo seca sus lágrimas*

**Amy: **Sabes, todo esto es muy confuso para mí, nunca pensé que llegaría este día que anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento en este momento, al fin mi amado erizo azul después de muchos años me está besando con tanta pasión, siempre soñé con este día *Se tira de rodillas en la arena y comienza a llorar exageradamente* ¡Estoy inmensamente feliz!

**Sonic: ***Sonriendo* Siempre he notado que había algo especial en ti, solo que nunca tuve el valor de decirlo *Se agacha y le da la mano a Amy para ayudarla a levantarse* Bien, sigamos disfrutando de este día, vayamos al centro comercial. Que todo Mobius vea que Sonic el erizo tiene a su lado a la chica más linda y tierna de todo el planeta en un hermoso y práctico empaque color rosa.

**Amy: ***Sonrojada* No digas eso Sonic, no es cierto

**Sonic: ***La carga mientras la mira a los ojos* Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien como cuando miro tus hermosos ojos, esa mirada tuya me derrite

**Amy: ***Mas ruborizada* Basta Sonic, me sonrojas *Sin pensarlo se zafa de los brazos de Sonic, se lanza hacia el cayendo a la arena y comienza a darle una lluvia de besos por todo el rostro*

**Sonic: ***Riendo* Calma Amy, me haces cosquillas *Ruborizado*

**Amy: **Voy a comerte a besos *Continua besándolo* esto es por todos los años que he estado persiguiéndote sin éxito alguno

**Sonic: ***Tratando de liberarse de las cosquillas* Ya no más cosquillas *Amy se detiene y Sonic la mira profundamente, después la abraza tiernamente y le da otro beso de larga duración*

_Ambos erizos disfrutaban del momento apasionado sin darse cuenta de que una conejita y un perro los observaban desde las alturas_

**Cream: ***Señala hacia abajo* Mira papi, ahí está Amy con el señor Sonic

**Dany: ***Ríe* Es verdad. ¡Vaya! Hasta que el erizo al fin se decidió a avanzar, la verdad Amy ya merecía algo de cariño después de tanto esperar, sabía que de algún modo esto iba a suceder *Sonríe maléficamente* Vamos pequeña, hagámosle burla para que se sientan mejor *Baja rápidamente*

**Cream: ***Agarrándose fuerte para no caer* Espera papi, no creo que debamos molestarlos en su momento

**Dany: **No vamos a hacer nada malo, solo quiero ver la cara de Sonic al ver que lo estábamos mirando *Aterriza y se oculta tras una palmera donde pueden verse los erizos muy cerca*

**Cream: **Insisto que esto no es buena idea

_Dany y Cream se acercaban lentamente a los erizos que aún continuaban besándose. Sin ruido alguno, Dany se coloca frente a ellos y comienza a aplaudir_

**Dany: ***Aplaudiendo* ¡Bravo! Hasta que el amigo azul se decide aventurarse en el amor *Ríe*

**Sonic y Amy: ***Mirando a Dany sorprendidos* ¡Dany! *Por arte de magia se separan a 4 metros de cada uno*

**Cream: ***Cara de emoción* ¡Felicidades Amy! Al fin lograste lo que querías

**Amy: ***Ruborizada* Calma pequeña, no es lo que crees *Nerviosa*

**Dany: ***Cara seductora* ¡Sonic picaron! Ahora entiendo porque no se habían aparecido en todo el día ¿Por qué no mencionaron nada?

**Sonic: **¿Por qué tienes que arruinarme el momento? *Agarra un puño de arena y se lo lanza al perro* Déjame en paz ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

**Dany: **Tranquilo Sonic, no es para que te enfades, al contrario, es algo que debemos celebrar todos juntos

**Amy: **No creo que… *Sonic interrumpe*

**Sonic: **Reúnan a todos, he dicho que todo Mobius debe enterarse de nuestro inmenso amor, y que mejor que compartirlo con nuestros amigos *Sonríe y alza el pulgar* Vamos Amy, hay que festejar con todos que tú y yo iniciamos una nueva aventura *La carga*

**Amy: **¿Estás seguro que quieres compartir esta noticia con todos? ¿Y, que pasara con tus enemigos si llegasen a enterarse de esto?

**Sonic: **No dejare que nadie te haga daño, además, recuerda que estamos encadenados y como tú lo dijiste, el poder de nuestro amor no dejara que nadie nos haga daño, seremos invencibles

**Amy: ***Emocionada* ¡Ay Sonic! Eres un amor

_Sonic y Amy corrieron al bosque en dirección a la casa de Vainilla mientras que Dany y Cream volaron hacia la misma dirección. Al llegar ahí Sonic decidió ir a casa para recoger a Tails y así poder celebrar con todos. Durante el camino, Sonic sin darse cuenta vuelve a chocar con Moka tirándola al piso_

**Sonic:** ¡Oh no! aquí vamos de nuevo *Se agacha y trata de ayudar a Moka* ¿Estas bien?

**Moka:** *Le avienta la mano* ¡Erizo idiota! nuevamente sin fijarte por donde vas *Se levanta y se sacude el polvo* ¿ahora cuál es la prisa?

**Sonic:** Cierto, olvide que no aceptas ayuda de nadie *Ríe* Voy a casa por Tails para festejar *Recuerda los sucesos del hechizo* Festejar... su cumpleaños, sí, eso es

**Moka:** *Con una muy ligera sonrisa* ¿por qué me mientes erizo tonto y pillo? te vi correr a toda pastilla con la rosadita aquella *Lo mira fijamente*

**Sonic:** *Sonríe nervioso* Pensé que aun seguías... tu sabes, pensé que te pondrías salvaje e intentar golpearme como otras veces

**Moka:** Creo que no tengo porque hacerlo. Bueno, en realidad si te tengo que hacer pedazos por haberme tirado al suelo nuevamente, pero por algún motivo, de momento me sentí extraña. Y no lo sé, de alguna manera me siento feliz por ti.

**Sonic:** Me alegro que veas las cosas de esa forma, ahora puedo estar más tranquilo, disculpa por chocar contigo *Le guiña el ojo* ¿Quieres venir conmigo para festejar?

**Moka:** Una chica tan solitaria como yo desearía a ir a cualquier otra parte que estar rodeada de amor y cosas cursis como esas. Por otro lado, eso significa comida gratis, de acuerdo erizo papanatas, tú ganas, iré.

**Sonic:** Muy bien, entonces vayamos por Tails *Se coloca de espaldas* Sube a mi espalda para llegar más rápido, eso sí, agárrate porque voy a acelerar a fondo

**Moka:** *Se sube con cuidado* no le temo a la velocidad erizo, ¡adelante! ¡Arre!

_Sonic corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a casa de Tails, quien de costumbre se encontraba modificando sus vehículos, en este caso su automóvil_

**Sonic:** Amigo zorro, báñate y arréglate que nos vamos ya, por cierto, ¿ya conocías a Moka?

**Tails:** *Sale del auto lleno de grasa* ¿A dónde vamos tan repentinamente?

**Moka:** Solo apresúrate pequeño zorro. La comida gratis llama *En tono impaciente*

**Tails:** Bien bien, aunque no entiendo por qué tanta prisa *Toma un pañuelo y se limpia las manos*

**Sonic:** Menos hablar y más acción, eso sí, ponte galán porque es una situación especial ¿No es así Moka? *Le guiña*

**Moka:** Yo no sé por qué cada que hablas conmigo me tienes que guiñar el ojo. ¿Es acaso una especie de clave?

**Sonic:** Es una costumbre, siempre lo hago con todos mis amigos

**Tails:** Desde que tengo memoria, Sonic ha hecho eso siempre, no es su culpa

**Sonic:** ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Qué esperas!, vete a bañar que apestas a zorro *Sale una imagen exagerada de Tails rodeado por moscas, moco en la nariz, ojos con ojeras y el pelo lleno de hongo verde* ¡date prisa!

**Tails:** Ya voy, ya voy *Se mete al baño*

**Sonic:** Ese zorro tiene problemas, siempre está arreglando sus vehículos, no sé qué tanto les hace si ya hacen maravillas

**Moka:** Es como querer preguntarte a ti, ¿Por qué correr tan rápido si no hay ningún problema en que corras a la velocidad adecuada? ¿Cuál es la prisa?

**Sonic:** Soy el erizo más rápido y veloz del mundo, además me concentro mejor cuando corro a grandes velocidades *Comienza a correr por todos lados y regresa*

**Moka:** Que presumido te has vuelto erizo tonto, como cambia la gente cuando está enamorada *suspira* cuanta lastima me dan.

**Sonic:** *Ruborizado* No es por eso, siempre he sido el más veloz

**Moka:** Como sea ¿Dónde está el zorro oloroso? la comida gratis no puede esperar más.

**Tails:** ¡Ahh!, esa ducha estuvo refrescante *mientras se terminaba de secar con la toalla*

**Sonic:** Date prisa zorro que tenemos que llegar

**Moka:** Un día de estos con ese tipo de duchas te acabaras el agua del planeta *Se agarra la cabeza*

**Tails:** Relájate, tu eres el que corre a la velocidad del sonido, no yo

**Sonic:** Amy nos está esperando, ¿no quieres hacerla enojar verdad?

**Tails:** A ese martillo le tengo terror

**Sonic:** Eso ni dudarlo, aunque adoro esa forma de perder el control, se ve tan tierna *Se tapa la boca* ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?

**Tails:** lo dijiste

**Sonic:** Olvida eso, date prisa para irnos ya

**Tails:** *Ríe* Esta bien

**Moka:** Te lo dije, ya cambiaste.

**Sonic:** Vámonos ya *Mas ansioso*

_Todos se subieron al auto de Tails y rápidamente se dirigieron a casa de Vainilla, Sonic por el contrario se sentía ansioso por llegar rápidamente_

**Moka:** ¿Que te preocupa erizo? Te veo nervioso

**Sonic:** *Mas ansioso* ¿Yo, tener algo? te equivocas. *Mira al zorro* Tails, vas muy lento, apresúrate que quiero tener algo rosa en mis manos *Vuelve a taparse la boca* Demonios, de nuevo pensé en voz alta

**Moka:** Antes eras chévere. ¡Tranquilo maestro! *Se ríe*

**Tails: ***Ríe* Vamos Sonic tómalo con calma, llegaremos dentro de poco

**Sonic: **No puedo esperar más *Se levanta del asiento y sale del auto corriendo a la misma velocidad* Nos veremos allá *Acelera*

**Moka: **Espera erizo tonto ¿A dónde vas?

**Tails: ***Ríe de nuevo* En verdad es muy raro ver a Sonic ansioso por ver a Amy, se nota que el amor al fin ha llamado a su corazón

_Tails y Moka continuaron su camino tras Sonic quien corrió más rápido que ellos. Por otro lado, Cream y Amy entraban a casa mientras que Dany se quedaba afuera para preparar la sorpresa de Vainilla. Amy al igual que Sonic se encontraba completamente enamorada y ansiosa por estar al lado de su amado erizo azul_

**Cream: **¿Entonces dices que el señor Sonic te preparo un desayuno a la orilla del mar? Que romántico *Sonríe tiernamente*

**Amy: ***Sostiene sus propias manos mientras mira al techo de la casa con ojos en forma de corazón* ¡Ay Cream! Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, nunca creí que Sonic hiciera algo así por mí, es realmente sorprendente

**Vainilla: ***Entrando a la sala* Me da gusto escuchar eso, al fin merecías que Sonic te hiciera feliz ¿Ahora entiendes que tenía razón en todo? *Sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Amy*

**Amy: **Exacto, la verdad es que siempre lo dude, pero me doy cuenta de que lo que siente Sonic es verdadero y sincero ¡Estoy enamorada! *Cae al piso expulsando corazones de su cuerpo* Mi sueño hecho realidad

**Vainilla: ***Mirando toda la casa* Por cierto ¿Dónde está Dany?

**Cream: **Dijo que tenía que entrenar un poco y que llegaría más tarde con la comida, también me dijo que Sonic y los demás vienen hacia acá para celebrar

**Vainilla: **Ese perro esta obsesionado con el entrenamiento, no tiene remedio *Entra a la cocina* ¿Quieren ayudarme a preparar todo?

**Cream: ***Camina tras ella* Claro madre, como siempre yo me encargo del postre *Mira a Amy que sigue en shock con ojos de corazón* Amy ¿Vas a ayudar?

**Amy: ***Con una gran sonrisa y varios corazones saliendo de ella* ¡Yo también te amo Sonic!

**Cream: ***Susurrando* Creo que no, en fin *Entra a la cocina*

_Alguien comienza a llamar a la puerta, Vainilla al escucharlo salió rápidamente. Al salir y ver el paisaje comenzó a llorar inesperadamente. Amy despierta de su trance al ver a Vainilla con ambas manos en su boca y limpiándose las lagrimas_

**Amy: ***Acaricia la espalda de Vainilla* ¿Te sientes bien madre?

_Vainilla únicamente señalo hacia afuera, al mirar nota que Dany se encuentra vestido con traje y en el suelo un letrero hecho con varias flores el cual decía ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Vainilla no resistió más la emoción y salió disparada hasta caer junto con Dany_

**Vainilla: ***Encima de Dany* A pesar de todo sigues sorprendiéndome y enamorándome mi cachorro lindo *Comienza a besarlo por todos lados

**Dany: ***Ruborizado* Adoro cuando haces eso *Ríe* Pero aun no me contestas la pregunta

**Vainilla: ***Levantándose junto con Dany* ¡Cielos! En verdad me has dejado sin palabras, estoy tan emocionada que no sé qué responderte

**Dany: **Entonces lo hare de esta manera *Toma la mano de Vainilla y se coloca de rodillas, al mismo tiempo de sus guantes saca una cajita negra y al abrirla saca un hermoso anillo de compromiso, lo toma y se lo coloca tiernamente en la mano de Vainilla* ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma, estoy loco por ti y te necesito a mi lado el resto de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida

**Amy: ***Gritando emocionadamente desde la casa* ¡Dile que si madre!

**Vainilla: ***llorando nuevamente de emoción* Eres un amor, nunca había experimentado algo así pero…

**Dany: ***Se levanta y al mismo tiempo besa la mano de la coneja* Eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo vivir sin ti *Pone su cara de cachorro triste* Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

**Vainilla: ***Abraza tiernamente al perro, posteriormente le da un tierno beso* ¡Claro que acepto mi cachorrito! Nada me haría más feliz que vivir el resto de mi vida a lado de un gran caballero

**Amy: ***Emocionada* ¡Ya tengo papi nuevo! Esto lo debe saber Cream *Entra a la casa y al poco rato sale con la conejita* Mira la mano de mamá

**Cream: ***Observa el anillo y comienza a emocionarse* ¿Te vas a casar madre?

**Vainilla: ***En brazos de Dany* Así es cariño, al fin seremos una familia feliz y unida

**Dany: **Nada me haría tan feliz que compartir mi vida con mis dos hermosas conejitas favoritas

_Vainilla, Cream y Dany se abrazan felizmente mientras que Amy solo observa con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y al mismo tiempo se imagina a ella misma vestida de blanco en un altar al lado de Sonic quien vestía un traje negro, al despertar de ese pensamiento vuelve a quedar en trance con ojos de corazón._

_Mientras tanto en Angel Island, Knuckles continuaba mirando el horizonte desde el altar de la esmeralda, Rouge quien se había alejado vuelve para molestar al Equidna guardián_

**Knuckles: ***Ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados* ¿De nuevo vienes a fastidiar? Déjame en paz ¿No entiendes que me molesta tu presencia?

**Rouge: **Eres un gruñón, además recuerda que no te vengo a ver a ti cabeza hueca, solo vengo a mirar a la hermosura que tienes atrás de ti, esa esmeralda es más apuesta que tú, solo mírate

**Knuckles: **¿Qué hay de malo con mi aspecto?

**Rouge: **Solo mírate *Le avienta un espejo*

**Knuckles: ***Atrapa el espejo y se mira, exageradamente se muestra al equidna de color rojo oscuro con manchas cafés en el rostro y bellos mal depilados, dientes chuecos, humo verde y ojos llenos de lagaña* Yo no veo nada malo con mi rostro *Rompe el espejo con una sola mano* ¿Solo a eso has venido? Bien, entonces ya lárgate de aquí, interrumpes mi hermoso día

**Rouge: ***Le lanza una tarjeta y esta se clava en el piso* Arréglate y báñate equidna apestoso, vendrás conmigo a esa fiesta, todos estarán reunidos y tú no eres la excepción así que alístate *Cara coqueta* Claro, a menos que quieras que te ayude a bañarte

**Knuckles: ***Se sonroja y al mismo tiempo le grita con dientes filosos* ¡Déjame en paz ladrona de quinta! Yo puedo bañarme solo

**Rouge: ***Ríe* Bien, entonces te estaré esperando aquí *Le acaricia la barbilla con un dedo* No te tardes cariño

**Knuckles: **No me llames cariño, no es necesario que me esperes ya que no voy a ir

**Rouge: **Tú vas a venir conmigo quieras o no *Lo toma de los brazos y lo lanza a un lago*

**Knuckles: ***Sale a respirar* Ya veras, me la pagaras

**Rouge: ***Se coloca de rodillas a lado del lago, saca un cepillo de baño, un jabón y hunde la cabeza de Knuckles* No me importa lo que hagas, tu vendrás conmigo *Comienza a tallarle la espalda bruscamente, lo saca de la cola y comienza a lavarle la boca bruscamente* Me tienes harta, no eres nada atento conmigo, siempre me sales con tonterías

**Knuckles: ***Escupe el jabón* Basta, déjame en paz, no seas tan brusca

**Rouge: ***Le mete el jabón en la boca y le talla la cabeza con el cepillo* Cállate, estoy harta de que siempre quieras pasarte de listillo conmigo *Toma un brazo y le talla las axilas* Desde ahora te enseñare a respetarme más y a ser gentil conmigo, aquí cambiaran muchas cosas si vamos a vivir juntos *Lo vuelve a hundir en el lago*

**Knuckles: ***Saca la cabeza y escupe el exceso de agua con la nariz y el jabón de la boca* ¿Desde cuándo decidiste eso? Yo nunca lo he…

**Rouge: ***Vuelve a meterle jabón en la boca* Cállate y escúchame. Llego la hora de que tu pequeño cerebro de mosca comience a funcionar para bien ¿Entendido? *Con un bote le arroja agua a la cara para enjuagarlo* Listo, has quedado limpio

**Knuckles: ***Sale del agua completamente mojado con su pelaje escurriendo y sonido de esponja en sus zapatos* No puedo creer que un guardián distinguido como yo sea vulgarmente humillado de esta manera *Alza sus brazos para ver el agua que escurre* De ninguna manera voy a permitir que una chica me dé órdenes y menos viniendo de ti

**Rouge: ***Grita* Cállate y sécate de una vez *Le lanza una toalla a la cara* a partir de ahora te bañaras todos los días y utilizaras estas fragancias *saca varias botellas* Eso es lo que un caballero debe hacer siempre para acortejar a una dama

**Knuckles: ***Se sacude como perro empapando a Rouge* ¡Patrañas! *Observa a Rouge completamente empapada* Vaya, ese estilo te va excelente *Comienza a reír burlonamente, se tira al suelo y patalea de risa*

**Rouge: ***Empapada y seria* No le veo la gracia *Le da un golpe en la cabeza al equidna* Vamos, apresúrate que se nos hace tarde

**Knuckles: ***Saca una secadora y comienza a disparar hacia Rouge, a la cual su pelo se esponja como diente de león* ¡Listo! Ahora luces hermosa *Vuelve a tirarse al suelo y a reír como loco*

**Rouge: ***Se arregla el pelo* ¡Basta ya! Me tienes harta, ahora veras estúpido equidna *Se lanza hacia Knuckles y comienza a hacerle cosquillas

**Knuckles: ***Riendo hasta llorar* Basta, no hagas eso, déjame en paz

_Ambos continuaron jugando por veinte minutos más, posteriormente emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Vainilla._

_Sonic era el primero en llegar a la casa, al acercarse a la puerta su cuerpo comenzó a sudar repentinamente de los nervios. Apenas comenzaba a golpear la puerta y Amy abre bruscamente dejando al erizo aplastado tras la puerta_

**Amy: **¿Sonic, eres tú? *Observa que no hay nadie* ¿Sonic?

**Sonic: ***Tras la puerta y con dificultad para hablar* ¡Estoy aquí!

**Amy: ***Cierra la puerta y observa a Sonic pegado como calcomanía en la pared* Lo siento mucho amor mío *Ríe y ayuda a Sonic a despegarse*

**Sonic: ***Volviendo a la normalidad* Vaya costumbre la tuya de golpearme con las puertas, un día de estos me dejaras sin dientes

**Amy: ***Abraza a Sonic desesperadamente* Te extrañe demasiado ¿Dónde estabas travieso? No te vas a apartar de mí

**Sonic: ***Sonrojado* Tómalo con calma, recuerda que habíamos hecho un trato con respecto al espacio personal

**Amy: ***Cara triste* Esta bien, discúlpame *Se suelta*

**Sonic: ***Abraza a Amy de la misma forma que ella lo hizo* Solo por hoy te daré permiso de hacerme lo que sea, soy todo tuyo

**Amy: ***Sus ojos vuelven a convertirse en corazón y vuelve a abrazarlo* ¡Eres un amor! *Frota su mejilla con la de Sonic y después le da un beso en la misma*

**Sonic: **Veo que estás loca por mi

**Amy: **Claro que no, solo me derrito al verte

**Sonic: ***Voltea el rostro de Amy con un dedo hasta quedar frente a frente* Eres una chica muy tierna y dulce, creo que hice mi mejor elección contigo, nuestro destino es estar juntos *Comienza a besarla en los labios*

_Los erizos se besaban con tanta pasión, Amy parecía disfrutarlo que incluso parecía que se comería a Sonic de una sola mordida. En la entrada de la casa, Vainilla y Dany observaban la escena en silencio mientras se emocionaban al verlos_

**Vainilla: **Nunca había visto a Amy tan feliz desde la primera vez que vio a Sonic, aún recuerdo cuando fantaseaba con él y disfrazaba a la pequeña Cream con púas de papel azul

**Dany: **Entonces sí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el

**Vainilla: **Desde que tenía ocho años quedo deslumbrada con ese resplandor azul, me da alegría que su sueño más anhelado se haga realidad

**Dany: **El mío también ya es una realidad, siempre quise formar una linda familia ya que desde que tengo memoria he vivido solo

**Vainilla: **Nunca más estarás solo cariño, siempre estaré a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe

_Sonic con Amy en sus labios abre los ojos y nota que Vainilla y Dany los observan, de pena se separa de Amy y se aleja un poco mientras tose una vez. Amy de la misma forma al notar la presencia de ambos, se ruboriza y se separa con sus manos en la espalda_

**Sonic: **Solo le contaba a Amy un secreto, no es lo que piensan

**Dany: ***Tono burlón* ¡Si claro! ¿Desde cuándo los secretos se cuentan en los labios? No sabía que Amy escuchaba con ellos *Ríe*

**Sonic: ***Ruborizado* Lo que sucede es que Amy tenía una mancha y quise ayudarla

**Dany: **¡Si claro! Y los cerdos vuelan ¿No?

**Vainilla: **Estoy realmente contenta, al fin te diste cuenta de lo que vale mi pequeña Amy, siempre supe lo que sentías por ella solo que estabas confundido y tenías miedo de mostrarle tus sentimientos, pero nunca la dejaste sola, estoy feliz por ambos

**Amy: ***Sonrojada* Gracias madre, es un reto que queremos superar juntos

**Sonic: **Así es, estamos encadenados desde hace mucho y juntos hacemos un buen equipo *Abraza a Amy por la cadera* Siempre estaré ahí para protegerla y amarla

**Amy: ***Le da un beso en la mejilla* Nunca creí escuchar eso viniendo de ti

_Al poco rato, Tails y Moka llegaban en el auto, al mismo tiempo Knuckles y Rouge llegaban discutiendo como de costumbre._

_Todos entraron a casa para comenzar el festejo por parte de ambas parejas. La música sonaba mientras que Knuckles, Dany, Tails y Sonic disfrutaban el ambiente de humor_

**Knuckles: ***Riendo* Y entonces que saco una secadora y apunte hacia su pelo, quedo peor que un diente de León totalmente esponjoso *Vuelve a reír*

**Sonic: ***Ríe* Ustedes no tienen remedio, siempre están discutiendo, se nota que son el uno para el otro

**Tails: ***Ríe* Es verdad, Rouge siempre ha estado molestándote por alguna razón y es más que obvio lo que quiere

**Knuckles: **No le será tan fácil tenerme *Sonríe*

**Dany: **Knuckles, no seas fanfarrón, te vez mal *Comienza a reír* Quien diría que el guardián más valiente y fuerte de Mobius haya caído en la trampa de una chica, debiste aprovechar ese momento del baño

**Knuckles: **Di lo que quieras pulgoso, pero esa rata voladora no obtendrá nada de mi tan fácil

_Rouge se acerca a Knuckles dejándole un ramo de uvas a lado_

**Rouge: ***Le acaricia la barbilla* Aquí tienes corazón, disfrútalas *Se aleja*

**Knuckles: ***Sonrojado* Claro que lo hare

_Todos lo ven con mirada seria_

**Knuckles: ***Comiéndose las uvas* ¿Qué? Todo sea por las uvas

**Dany: ***Tono sarcástico*¡Si claro, uvas!

**Sonic: ***Se acerca con mirada seductora y le pica el estómago con el codo* ¿y dices que no será tan fácil tener algo de ti? Knuckles, eres todo un picaron *Lo mira normal* Creo que deberías dejar ese orgullo atrás y sacar el aire caliente que tienes en la cabeza para empezar a dejar descendencia ¿no crees? Además, eres el único de tu especie, debes procrear una familia

**Knuckles: **¡Déjenme en paz, no me presionen! *Se levanta* Iré por más uvas

_Sonic, Dany y Tails comienzan a reírse burlonamente del Equidna._

_Del lado del comedor, las chicas también platicaban a excepción de Moka quien solo las miraba seriamente y con cara de aburrimiento_

**Rouge: **¿Entonces el cachorrito de allá te propuso matrimonio? Que emoción

**Vainilla: ***Ruborizada mientras mira su anillo* Es lo más romántico que Dany ha hecho por mi hasta ahora, nunca pensé que me enamoraría locamente de alguien *Suspira*

**Amy: ***Emocionada* Ya merecías ser feliz y reiniciar tu vida, además la pequeña Cream va a tener un padre excelente, ese perro adora mucho a nuestra pequeñita

**Cream: **El señor Dany nos quiere mucho y siempre nos ha ayudado en todo y nos ha protegido, es por eso que lo quiero mucho

**Vainilla: **Así es, quiere mucho a Cream como su propia hija

**Moka: ***Jugueteando con una manzana* ¿No tienen algún otro tema de conversación que no sean sus cursilerías? *Bosteza* Me aburro

**Rouge: **Bueno amiga, si no te parece puedes retirarte

**Moka: ***Se levanta de la silla bruscamente* ¿A caso me estas corriendo?

**Rouge: ***Tono desinteresado* Solo dije que si no estás a gusto puedes retirarte, nadie te obliga a escucharnos

**Amy: **Ya chicas, no peleen. Sigamos platicando tranquilamente

**Moka: **Yo me largo, creo que iré a molestar al cuarteto de idiotas que esta allá, seria más divertido *Se aleja dirigiéndose con Sonic y los demás*

**Vainilla: ***Mira a Rouge* ¿Siempre es así de amargada?

**Rouge: **No lo sé, ni siquiera la conozco

**Amy: **¿Y cuándo te decidirás a tener algo con Knuckles? Creo que ya te estas tardando

**Rouge: **¿Ese cabeza hueca? Es lindo pero no presta atención, es demasiado idiota, no le importa nada más que su estúpida esmeralda

**Vainilla: **Puede que sea tímido al igual que Sonic, además recuerda que es un guerrero distinguido, por eso teme perder esa imagen valiente

**Rouge: **Solo es un idiota cabeza dura, no sabe cómo tratar a las chicas

**Amy: **Dale tiempo, tal vez se decida después a estar contigo

**Rouge: **Lo dudo

_Las chicas continuaron platicando por varias horas al igual que Sonic y los demás._

_El día terminaba y la luna llena comenzaba a manifestarse mientras que todos los invitados se retiraban después de celebrar en un ambiente alegre con música y comida._

_Amy salió de la casa y caminaba mientras observaba la luna llena_

**Amy: **Fue el mejor día de mi vida, nunca imagine que mi erizo al fin haya correspondido mis sentimientos *Mira hacia arriba* Me hubiera gustado que Sonic se quedara conmigo para contemplar esta hermosa luna a su lado. Han pasado horas y ya lo echo de menos

**Sonic: ***Bajando de un árbol* Yo también te eche de menos *Toma las manos de Amy* Estaba esperándote

**Amy: **¿Cómo sabias que saldría a caminar?

**Sonic: **Cuando estas triste o feliz siempre sales a caminar, es por eso que decidí salirme primero para darte la sorpresa

**Amy: ***Abraza al erizo* Me haces tan feliz, no puedo parar de decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón

**Sonic: ***La mira a los ojos* No te precipites, apenas llevamos un día

**Amy: ***Cara triste* Y ¿Si no funciona? ¿Y si alguien quiere destruir nuestro romance?

**Sonic: ***Le da un beso en la boca* No pienses eso ahora, te aseguro que nada ni nadie en este mundo podrá destruir este amor que comienzo a sentir por ti, juntos combatiremos a todo aquel que amenace con separarnos, incluso si tenemos que pasar por encima del mismísimo Eggman

**Amy: **Temo que Eggman aparezca nuevamente y trate de hacerme daño para vengarse de ti

**Sonic: ***La abraza fuerte mientras le acaricia la cabeza* Eso no pasara Amy, puedes estar tranquila porque mientras yo este a tu lado, nada ni nadie podrá tocarte ni un pelo. Tal vez te secuestren un par de veces pero siempre te rescatare *Ríe*

**Amy: ***Seria* ¡No ayudas en nada! Es en serio lo que te digo

**Sonic: **Tienes un martillo piko piko, creo que es suficiente para mantener a los malos alejados de nosotros

**Amy: ***Ríe y saca el martillo* ¿Te refieres a este?

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* ¿Qué harás con eso? Mejor guárdalo

**Amy: ***Lo coloca en su hombro* Creo que te hare una pequeña demostración de su poder ¿Quieres verla? *Ríe*

**Sonic: ***Más nervioso* En serio Amy, guarda eso *Comienza a retroceder lentamente*

**Amy: **¿Por qué retrocedes? Ven aquí

**Sonic: ***Comienza a correr lentamente* Basta, no me pegues con eso, no es necesario

_Amy correteaba a Sonic amenazándolo con el martillo mientras reía sin parar de alegría, Sonic sin darse cuenta se atora en una rama y cae al piso. Amy de la misma forma no mira la rama y cae encima del erizo mirándolo a los ojos mientras sostenía el martillo para golpearlo en la cabeza, tira el martillo al piso y comienza a besarlo tiernamente_

**Sonic: ***Mirada tierna* Adoro tus labios, son tan suaves y dulces que no me canso de probarlos

**Amy: ***Sonrojada se quita de encima de Sonic recostándose a un lado mientras sostiene su mano* Este día fue el mejor de toda mi vida

_Los erizos miraban la hermosa luna tomados de la mano, se besaban y volvían a mirar las estrellas mientras Sonic le contaba historias falsas acerca de las constelaciones._

_Sonic se sentía feliz por primera vez en su vida ya que siempre se mantuvo ocupado protegiendo al planeta de las garras del doctor Eggman, debido a eso nunca se atrevió a mostrarle sentimientos hacia Amy por temor a que fuera atacada por todos sus enemigos._

_Mientras ellos pasaban su rato feliz, una silueta se asoma directamente de las sombras con forma de erizo encapuchado, solo lograban verse mechones de cabello color rosa oscuro, su nariz y su boca, después de un rato observando comienza a sonreír maléficamente y desaparece entre la obscuridad…._

_Han pasado ya 6 meses y….._


	21. ¿Amigos o enemigos? Eggman regresa

_Amanecía en el planeta Mobius, todas las criaturas del bosque despertaban alegremente para realizar sus actividades diarias. En la ciudad comenzaban los embotellamientos matutinos gracias a las diversas actividades laborales de todas las criaturas que vivían ahí._

_Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que una de las bodegas a las afueras de la ciudad estalla incendiando todo lo que la rodeaba, todos los empleados en turno salían del lugar aterrados pero lamentablemente no existía salida alguna. El cuerpo de bomberos llegó de inmediato pero algo que salía de entre las llamas lanzó una especie de energía ocasionando el estallido del camión dejándolos completamente heridos_

**?: **¿En dónde está?

_Preguntaba el individuo oculto entre las llamas. Todos los empleados de las bodegas se miraban unos a otros sin saber exactamente a qué se refería ese sujeto_

**?: **He preguntado ¿Dónde demonios está? *Lanza otra bola de energía* ¿En dónde tienen escondido a ese bastardo? Será mejor que lo confiesen si no quieren morir aquí

_Todos se aterraban al escuchar esas palabras y al ver que el individuo destrozaba lo que quedaba de las bodegas. Uno de los empleados se armó de valor y decidió establecer contacto_

**Empleado: ***Aterrado* No entiendo de que hablas, ¿A quién es al que buscas?

**?:** Ustedes seres inferiores tienen algo que me pertenece y he decidido recuperarlo, será mejor que lo digan ahora o si no ustedes serán eliminados

**Empleado: **¿Qué es eso o ese alguien a quien buscas? No entendemos nada de lo que dices

**?: **Bien, la persona que busco se hace llamar "Doctor Eggman" tengo entendido que ustedes lo han capturado y lo tienen preso en esta ciudad. Ahora díganme ¿Dónde demonios está?

_De pronto varias patrullas comenzaban a rodear el lugar en llamas en compañía de otro cuerpo de bomberos y ambulancias para poder auxiliar a todos los heridos. Los empleados al escuchar el nombre de Eggman comenzaron a platicar entre ellos para ver si alguien de ellos tenía idea de su paradero pero por desgracia ninguno sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo_

**Empleado: **Lo lamentamos, nadie de nosotros sabe exactamente dónde está

**?: **Muy bien, entonces prepárense para morir

_Cuando el sujeto está a punto de lanzar una bola de energía, una bola de color azul entra en las llamas y golpea al individuo haciéndolo caer al suelo. La bola de color azul era nada más y nada menos que el erizo Sonic_

**Sonic: **No entiendo por qué buscas a ese panzón, él fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo pero no te preocupes, yo soy el encargado de limpiar sus tonterías pero algo que no puedo perdonarte es el haber atacado a estas personas inocentes

**?: ***Levantándose* Sonic el erizo *Ríe maliciosamente* Veo que aún sigues metiéndote donde no te llaman, quisiera jugar un poco contigo pero lamentablemente tengo órdenes de no tocarte ni un pelo *Comienza a flotar* Sólo recuerda esto erizo, nos volveremos a encontrar. ¡Adiós! *Se aleja volando*

**Sonic: **Espera cobarde, no huyas

_Sonic corre tras el individuo encapuchado pero éste vuela rápidamente igualando la velocidad del sonido. Al ver esto, Sonic queda impresionado mientras piensa que esa técnica de vuelo la había visto antes, sin pensarlo dos veces acude a ayudar a todas las personas heridas, los policías entraron en el lugar e inmediatamente comenzaron a interrogar a Sonic_

**Policía: **Dime erizo, ¿Quién hizo todo esto? ¿A caso fuiste tú?

**Sonic: ***Rascándose las orejas tranquilamente* Claro que yo no lo hice, se supone que deben hacer su trabajo. En fin, yo me largo de aquí ¡Chao! *Se aleja a toda velocidad*

**Policía: **Espera erizo, vuelve aquí si no quieres que te arrestemos

**Empleado: **Ese erizo no es el culpable, el causante de esto es un sujeto encapuchado, no pudimos ver su cara pero si pudimos ver que tenía cola color marrón y zapatos de color verde, quizá se trate de algún aliado del doctor Eggman...

_Mientras todos en la ciudad se preguntaban quién era el sujeto que los atacó, Sonic corría a toda velocidad hacia su casa, pensaba en aquel encuentro con el sujeto encapuchado y en la técnica que utilizó para volar a esa velocidad. Después de unos minutos de camino, por fin llega a su casa_

**Sonic: **Que cosa tan rara, juro que esa forma de volar la he visto alguna vez pero no recuerdo dónde

**?: **¡Hola Sonic!

**Sonic: ***Brincando del susto* Vaya, eres tú. No vuelvas a asustarme así, casi me causas un paro cardíaco. Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Amy? Quedamos que nos veríamos más tarde para ver el atardecer

**Amy: ***Sonriendo angelicalmente* Lo que sucede es que quería darte esto *Se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso* y bien ¿te gustó?

**Sonic: ***Cara de enamorado* Me encantó, tus besos son lo mejor para iniciar bien el día pero se supone que veríamos juntos el atardecer. En fin, creo que no puedo decirte que te vayas a casa ¿Quieres desayunar con...?

**Amy: ***Interrumpiendo a Sonic* Por supuesto que si mi amor, nada me haría más feliz que pasar todo el día contigo

**Sonic: ***Acaricia la barbilla de Amy con un dedo hasta hacerla babear* Muy bien preciosa, entonces vayamos adentro, *Se acerca a su oreja y le susurra* Éste día desayunare eriza rosa en su jugo, comeré eriza rosa y cenare eriza rosa con un toque de aderezo de amor y piscas de cariño, besos y abrazos al gusto ¿Qué te parece mi platillo? Es mi favorito *La mira con cara seductora*

**Amy: ***Ruborizada y con piel de gallina* Vaya Sonic, eres un pillo *Ríe* Entonces primero este cazador debe atrapar a su presa *Entra rápidamente a casa de Sonic* ¿Tienes hambre? Entonces, que esperas tigre

**Sonic: ***Saboreándose al ver a Amy con cara coqueta* Muy bien eriza, prepárate porque te comeré a besos

_Sonic y Amy corrían jugando por toda la casa riendo felizmente. Minutos después Sonic atrapa a Amy por detrás _

**Sonic:** *Abrazándola fuertemente* ¡Te tengo! No escaparas de mi *Ríe*

**Amy: ***Emocionada* Oh no, la bestia me ha atrapado, ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?

**Sonic: **Nadie podrá escucharte *Toma el brazo de Amy* Comenzaré por saborear este delicioso brazo lentamente *Comienza a besarlo lentamente hasta llegar al cuello* Después, seguiré con este jugoso cuello *Comienza a besarlo suavemente hasta llegar a los labios*

**Amy: ***Tono suave y seductor* Sonic detente por favor

**Sonic: **De ninguna manera, tu eres mi presa y te comeré *La besa tiernamente en los labios y sin pensarlo una de sus manos bajó lentamente hasta tocar la cola puntiaguda de Amy*

**Amy: ***Quita la mano* Tranquilo campeón, ese lado aún no se puede explorar, no estoy lista para esto

**Sonic: ***Se aleja* Pero llevamos 6 meses, ¿no crees que es hora de explorar la zona prohibida?

**Amy: **Sonic, te amo pero no es el momento todavía, no estoy lista para eso, prefiero que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, me incomoda

**Sonic: **Entiendo, eso era parte de comerte a besos. En fin, vamos a desayunar *Camina hacia la mesa*

**Amy: ***Abraza a Sonic por detrás* Algún día te entregare mi prueba de amor pero sólo dame tiempo, no tenemos prisa *Lo voltea y le da un tierno y largo beso en la boca* Te preparare algo para desayunar

**Sonic: **No te preocupes por eso, creo que te debo una disculpa por forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres

**Amy: **No pasa nada Sonic, mejor disfrutemos de nuestro día a solas *Sonríe mientras le da un beso en la mejilla*

_Amy preparaba el desayuno mientras que Sonic solo la miraba perdidamente, comenzaba a aceptar poco a poco que se estaba enamorando de Amy cada vez más. _

_Mientras tanto, metros más adelante, un perro de raza cocker spaniel se encontraba entrenando arduamente para ponerse en forma, lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire a gran velocidad, después de esa rutina comenzaba a hacer lagartijas entre otros ejercicios. Al terminar sus ejercicios una coneja dulce salía de casa para acompañar a su amado cachorro_

**Vainilla: **Hola querido, no note que habías salido de casa tan temprano

**Dany: ***Secándose el sudor con una toalla* Hola amor, no quería despertarte, fue por eso que no hice ruido *Bebe agua* tengo que estar en forma para seguir siendo atractivo para mi coneja dulce *Sonríe*

**Vainilla: **Dany, eso no es necesario, recuerda que me encantas tal como eres *Lo abraza por detrás* Adoro cuando sudas, eso te vuelve muy varonil

**Dany: ***Se voltea y besa a Vainilla* Nunca me cansare de repetírtelo, siempre estaré enamorado de ti, es por eso que quiero casarme contigo. Aún recuerdo el día que te mire por primera vez, lucias hermosa pero ahora lo eres más

**Vainilla: ***Ruborizada* Claro que no, mi cuerpo se ha ido marchitando poco a poco con el paso del tiempo

**Dany: **Claro que no es así *Sostiene la mano de Vainilla tiernamente* Eres muy joven y hermosa y aunque así fuera siempre lucirás hermosa para mí, además envejeceremos juntos *Besa la mano* Eres mi complemen….*Se pone serio*to

**Vainilla: **¿Sucede algo cariño? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

**Dany: ***Mirando a todos lados* Siento una presencia acercarse a gran velocidad* Olfatea y observa cuidadosamente todo el lugar* ¿Qué significa todo esto? No entiendo

**Vainilla: ***Asustada abraza a Dany* Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

_Dany abrazaba fuertemente a Vainilla mientras seguía buscando la presencia, al poco rato mira hacia arriba y nota que algo pasa volando a gran velocidad con dirección hacia las montañas. Dany al ver la forma de volar de dicho objeto quedo absolutamente impresionado, ya que nadie en el planeta Mobius tenía la capacidad de volar utilizando energía_

**Dany: **¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué hay sujetos con esos altos niveles de energía? ¿A caso será…?

**Vainilla: **No entiendo nada ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Dany: **Según mis suposiciones, yo soy el único ser en este mundo que utiliza energía vital para usarla a su antojo, sobre todo para volar a altas velocidades

**Vainilla: ***Sorprendida* ¿Eso es malo?

**Dany: **Depende mucho de las intenciones del individuo, si planea conquistar el mundo entonces si es potencialmente peligroso, de lo contrario sería un excelente protector *Mira hacia las montañas* Solo espero que este sujeto sea bueno. *Piensa por un momento y suelta a su coneja* Sera mejor que regreses a casa, saldré tras el para investigar

**Vainilla: **De acuerdo amor, solo vete con cuidado. Si notas que se pone peligroso no dudes en regresar

**Dany: ***Sonríe* Así será. Bueno, te veo en un momento *Un aura de energía lo rodea y comienza a volar a gran velocidad hacia las montañas*

**Vainilla: ***Mirando hacia arriba mientras susurra* Cuídate mucho amor mío

_Vainilla camino de vuelta a casa mientras que un arbusto grande movía sus ramas mientras un telescopio salía hacia arriba. Vector el cocodrilo se encontraba espiando a Dany desde hace ya varias horas_

**Vector: ***Saca un radio* Pollo a mama pájaro, repito, pollo a mama pájaro ¿Me copian?

**Charmy: ***Desde una casa lejana en medio del bosque* Aquí abejorro valiente *Risa burlona*

**Vector: **Me encuentro investigando el objetivo, al parecer se trata de una invasión extraterrestre, ¡Cambio!

**Charmy: ***Ríe mas mientras tapa el radio* En verdad nuestro jefe está loco de remate con eso de los extraterrestres

**Espio: ***Le arrebata el radio a Charmy* Eso lo sabemos, pero por desgracia debemos seguirle el juego *Contesta el radio* Aquí… *Se ruboriza* Mama gallina ¿Estás seguro que son extraterrestres? ¡Cambio!

**Vector: **¿A caso dudas de mis conocimientos? Nadie es tan listo como yo, esto en verdad es un gran descubrimiento, ya tenía sospechas acerca de ese perro mal educado, acabo de ver que saco una especie de bolsa que lo rodeaba y voló a gran velocidad, seguramente es su nave espacial ¡Cambio!

**Espio: **Esto es ridículo, solo haces esto porque quieres quedarte con la señorita Vainilla ¡Cambio!

**Charmy: **Es verdad, el solo se la pasa pensando en ella, ¿Recuerdas la ves pasada? Dibujo a la señorita Vainilla y la decoró con brillitos y al final pinto sus labios con el lápiz labial que se encontró en la basura, hubieras visto lo ridículo que se vio besando ese dibujo *Saca una foto, al verla ambos rieron sin parar*

**Vector: **¡Abeja tonta! ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? *Ruborizado* ¿A caso no puedo tener algo de privacidad? Ahora que los vea los castigare dos semanas sin salario

**Espio: ***Susurra mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza a Charmy* ¿Por qué no me dices que el radio esta encendido? *Contesta el radio* Calma jefe, no te precipites, tu secreto estará a salvo con nosotros ¿No es así Charmy? *Voltea y nota que Charmy no está* ¿Charmy? *Busca por todos lados y lo encuentra saliendo de la ventana con la foto en mano* Espera tonto ¿A dónde vas?

**Charmy: **Iré a dejarle esta foto a la señorita Vainilla, seguramente estará feliz de verla

**Vector: ***Llegando rápidamente a la casa para detener a Charmy* Que ni se te ocurra hacer tal barbaridad ¿Te das cuenta que sería mi fin si la señorita Vainilla ve eso? *Le arrebata la foto y la hace pedazos mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza* ¡Tonto!

**Espio: **¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? Se supone que estabas al otro lado del bosque

**Vector: **Eso no importa. He traído algunas pruebas que muestran que ese perro es un ser de otro planeta *Saca unas fotos y las pone en una mesa*

**Charmy: ***Sosteniéndose el chichón de la cabeza mientras observa una foto* Me doy cuenta, veo que el extraterrestre es de color verde, pero como se parece a ti Vector *Ríe*

**Vector: **¿De qué hablas?

**Espio: **Déjame ver esas fotos *Le quita las fotos a Charmy* Vector ¿Al menos viste las fotos después de tomarlas? Tenías la cámara al revés, lo que se ve es tu cara en todas las fotos

**Vector: ***Le arrebata las fotos* Ustedes siempre criticando el trabajo de su jefe, lo que sucede es que no sabía de qué lado estaba el lente de la cámara *Ríe*

**Espio y Charmy: ***Cara seria* ¡Y dice que los tontos somos nosotros!

**Charmy: **Adivinare, seguramente la señorita Vainilla estaba ahí

**Espio: **Para la próxima yo seré el que tome las fotografías, soy un ninja profesional experto en camuflaje

**Vector: **Tendremos que idear algo si queremos atrapar a esos extraterrestres, son un peligro para mi amada

**Espio: ***Susurrando* Aquí vamos de nuevo

_Después de 20 minutos, Dany estaba cerca de las montañas, de pronto la presencia desaparece de golpe _

**Dany: ***Frenándose y flotando en el aire* Que raro, la presencia ha desaparecido, seguramente sabe esconderla muy bien *Comienza a mirar por todos lados*

**?: **Veo que eres demasiado astuto, nunca pensé que sujetos como tu estuvieran aquí

**Dany: ***Mira hacia atrás* ¿Así que eras tú? Dime, ¿Quién eres y por qué sabes volar de esta forma?

**?: **¿Tú crees que te lo diré tan fácil? Mejor dime una cosa ¿Dónde está Eggman?

**Dany: **Y yo que voy a saberlo, no soy su niñera, además… ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Quién demonios eres? Quítate esa absurda capucha que tienes en la cabeza, pareces monje mal vestido

**?: **No quieras pasarte de listo, ¡Dany! O podrías arrepentirte

**Dany: ***Risa desafiante* ¿Quieres comprobar si en verdad me arrepentiré? *Se coloca en pose de batalla*

**?: **Me gustaría jugar contigo pero tengo órdenes de no hacerles daño, tú y Sonic han interferido con mis planes, si no vas a decirme donde esta Eggman entonces no estorbes *Coloca ambas manos al frente y despida una fuerte luz de su cuerpo deslumbrando a Dany mientras escapa riendo maléficamente* Hasta pronto perro pulgoso

**Dany: ***Cubriéndose los ojos* Demonios, no pensé que este sujeto pudiera hacer eso ¿Dónde se metio?

_La intensa luz desaparecía, Dany buscaba por todos lados pero no lograba ver ni sentir nada, lo único que hizo fue volar con dirección a las montañas para seguir buscando algún rastro mientras que el sujeto se escondía detrás de un árbol mirando hacia arriba._

_Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano al fondo del mar se encontraba una especie de submarino gigante dónde se encontraba oculto el doctor Eggman quien había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, acompañado de sus robots sirvientes quienes habían sido completamente remodelados. Bocoe quien ahora era Orbot, un robot con cabeza redonda en color negro y rojo y Decoe quien se convirtió en Cubot, un robot amarillo con negro y cabeza en forma de cubo_

**Eggman:** Al fin he terminado, me ha tomado mucho tiempo pero por fin mi nueva serie de robots F300 está lista

**Orbot: **¿Cree que ésta vez logre derrotar al erizo?

**Cubot: **Yo lo dudo, además ese perro está con el, recordemos que gracias a él hemos vivido en la miseria todo éste tiempo

**Eggman: **A callar chatarras ambulantes si no quieren que los vuelva a dejar como desperdicio industrial. He pensado en todo, incluso en ese costal de pulgas apestoso que nos mandó a volar, ésta vez no le será tan fácil derrotarme

**Orbot: **Déjeme ver si entiendo, ha creado otra serie de robots compuesta por 3. ¿Ha pensado cómo ensenderlos si no tenemos fuentes de poder?

**Cubot: **Necesitaremos las siete esmeraldas caos y el único ser que las tiene es Sonic, dudo que logre dárselas amablemente

**Eggman: **Ustedes tan pesimistas. La poderosa fuente de poder que necesito está en esa pequeña isla flotante, tendré que visitar a un viejo amigo gruñón para que me la preste por un momento, ha llegado la hora en que el magnífico doctor Eggman recupere su prestigio como el más grande y poderoso científico de todo el planeta Mobius *Ríe maliciosamente* Ustedes robotontos, preparen mi nave que saldré por la materia prima que necesito

_Minutos después, Eggman salió del submarino después de tanto tiempo mantenerse oculto. A lo lejos cerca de las montañas, el sujeto encapuchado quien se encontraba oculto notó la presencia de Eggman e inmediatamente comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacía el cerciorandose de que Dany no lo encontrara por su exceso de energía._

_Mientras tanto en Ángel Island, Knuckles se encontraba comiendo en las escaleras del altar de la esmeralda. Eggman llegaba al lugar molestando al equidna_

**Eggman: **Mi estimado amigo Knuckles, tanto tiempo sin verte, dime ¿Como ha estado la esmeralda?

**Knuckles: **¡Eggman! *Se levanta y arroja su comida* ¿Estás con vida miserable? Seguramente estás tramando algo como de costumbre

**Eggman: **¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? Sólo he venido a visitarte después de tanto tiempo, además recuerda que eres mi amigo y he venido a pedirte un favor

**Knuckles: **¡Déjate de tonterías panzon! Seguramente has venido por la esmeralda pero de ninguna manera dejaré que te la lleves *Se pone en pose para pelear* Largate de aquí si no quieres salir herido

**Eggman: **Tan salvaje cómo siempre, tu no tienes remedio, pudimos hacer un buen trato por la paz pero no me dejas elección *Aprieta un botón* Entonces desaparece, estúpido equidna

_Un poderoso misil salía de la pequeña nave de Eggman. Knuckles se preparaba para regresarlo pero de repente alguien llegaba con gran velocidad y atrapaba el misil fácilmente con las manos. Se trataba del sujeto encapuchado el cual le regresaba el misil a Eggman quien lo esquiva haciéndolo explotar en el aire_

**Knuckles: **Largo de aquí idiota, ésta es mi pelea ¡no fastidies!

**?: ***Mirando a Eggman mientras ignora a Knuckles* Hasta que das la cara maldito mal nacido, te busque por todo el planeta

**Knuckles: ***Frunciendo el seño* ¿a caso estás ignorandome? Maldito, te arrepentirás *Trata de golpearlo pero el sujeto detiene fácilmente su golpe* ¿Como?

**Sujeto: ***Sonríe* Basuras cómo tú me aburren ¡a volar idiota! *Lanza una fuerte ráfaga de viento haciendo volar a Knuckles lejos de la isla flotante*

**Knuckles: ***En el aire* ¡Demonios!

**Eggman: ¡**Sorprendente! Has mandado a volar al poderoso Knuckles con una gran facilidad *Sonríe maliciosamente*

**Sujeto: **Tu vendrás conmigo, mi Lady te necesita, tengo la orden de llevarte a como de lugar, no importa si debo llevarte inconsciente

**Eggman: **¿Mi Lady? Veo que al fin una chica se ha sorprendido con mis grandes asañas *Ríe*

**Sujeto: ***Sostiene a Eggman del cuello* Ni se te ocurra seguir diciendo esas bromas desagradables si no quieres morir aquí, ahora tu vendrás conmigo *Le suelta el cuello, lo sostiene de su ropa y vuela a toda velocidad*

**Eggman: **Espera, no vayas tan rápido ¿Cuál es la prisa?

_Mientras el sujeto se dirigía nuevamente hacia las montañas, Knuckles caía cerca de la casa de Sonic, el cual salió junto con Amy al escuchar el golpe de la caída_

**Sonic: ***Buscando el lugar del golpe* ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?

**Amy: **No lo sé, quizá haya sido alguna roca o algo así *Observa un cuerpo tirado* Mira allá *Señala* Creo que es Knuckles

**Sonic: ***Lo mira* Es verdad. Iré a investigar *Corre*

_Al llegar ahí trata de reanimar al equidna_

**Sonic: ***Lo mueve bruscamente* Knuckles, ¡despierta amigo!

**Knuckles: ***Despertando con voz débil* S-Sonic *Se levanta y avienta la mano de Sonic* Maldito infeliz ¿Dónde está?

**Sonic: **Se nota que te dieron una buena golpiza *Ríe* ¿Quién fue?

**Knuckles: **¡A callar! Si vuelves a reír juro que de hare pedazos. No sé con exactitud quien fue, solo recuerdo que era un sujeto con capucha

**Sonic: ***Pensando* ¿Dijiste capucha? Que extraño

**Amy: ***Llegando agitada de correr* ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Sonic: **¿De casualidad ese sujeto podía volar como Dany?

**Knuckles: **No vi bien lo que hacía, lo que sí puedo decirte es que utilizo una fuerte ráfaga de viento, la cual me hizo caer hasta acá pero, eso no es todo

**Amy: **¿No es todo? *Preocupada* ¿Qué más fue lo que sucedió? *Tono exigente*

**Knuckles: **Mira niñita, ¡a mí no me das órdenes!

**Amy: **¡Cabeza hueca! ¿No ves que lo que está pasando puede perjudicarnos a todos?

**Sonic: **Calma, no peleen. ¿Qué más sucedió Knuckles?

**Knuckles: ***Serio* El estúpido Eggman ha vuelto a las andadas y trato de robar la esmeralda maestra de nuevo pero eso no fue lo extraño, lo que sucede es que ese sujeto encapuchado lo estaba buscando, pero no sé por que

**Sonic: ***Recuerda el incidente de la mañana en la ciudad* Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño, hace unas horas también apareció un sujeto muy extraño en la ciudad, comenzó a destruir todo a su paso y también menciono que estaba buscando a Eggman. Pensó que los ciudadanos lo tenían preso

**Amy: ***Preocupada abraza a Sonic* Esto comienza a darme miedo Sonic. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

**Sonic: ***Piensa* Lo mejor es esperar alguna otra respuesta, no podemos hacer nada con la poca información que tenemos

**Knuckles: ***Tono agresivo* Ese estúpido me las pagara la próxima vez que lo vea, lo juro

**Dany: ***Bajando del cielo hasta aterrizar* Eso será imposible mi estimado amigo rojo

**Sonic y Amy: **¡Dany!

**Sonic: **No me digas ¿También viste a ese sujeto con capucha de sacerdote?

**Dany: **¡Exacto! Tuve un encuentro con él y lo que sentí en ese momento me dejo boquiabierto

**Knuckles: **Habla pulgoso ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

**Dany: ***Tono serio* Ese individuo esconde muchos misterios, pero algo que pude descubrir es que posee una presencia muy poderosa, realmente nunca había sentido algo así. Por lo visto ese sujeto no es muy amable que digamos

**Amy: **¿Entonces es una amenaza para todos?

**Dany: **No puedo decírtelo con exactitud pero tampoco es buena idea descartarlo ya que no sabemos que puede ocurrir

**Knuckles: **¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ese estúpido es más poderoso que yo?

**Dany: ***Serio* Odio admitirlo pero creo que es más fuerte que yo, debemos estar prevenidos ante cualquier circunstancia

**Sonic: **No importa si ese sujeto es malvado o no, no vamos a permitir que alguien interrumpa la paz en nuestro planeta *Alza el pulgar*

**Amy: ***Siente un escalofrío al escuchar a Sonic decir eso y se toca el pecho* ¿Qué me pasa?

**Sonic: ***Preocupado* ¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien?

**Dany: ***Mirada seductora* ¡Sonic picaron! ¿A caso esos son erizitos? Se nota que no perdiste el tiempo

**Sonic y Amy: ***Tono molesto* ¡Cierra la boca!

**Amy: **No es eso, aun no es tiempo. Lo que sucede es que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

**Knuckles: ***Comienza a caminar* Yo me voy. Si pasa algo no duden en notificármelo

**Sonic: **De acuerdo amigo

**Knuckles: ***Gritando a lo lejos* ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu amigo? *Da la espalda y continúa caminando

**Sonic: **Ese Knuckles no tiene remedio, siempre tan gruñón y amargado como siempre *Voltea a ver a Amy y toma sus manos* No te preocupes amor, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, nadie podrá separarnos

**Amy: **Eso espero *Lo abraza fuertemente* ¡Tengo miedo!

**Dany: **Ese sujeto esconde muchos misterios que quisiera resolver *Sonríe desafiante* Estoy ansioso por saber quién es

_Amy no podía contener el temor que sentía al haber escuchado acerca de aquel sujeto, recordaba y abrazaba más fuerte a Sonic._

_De vuelta a las montañas, el sujeto entraba en una cueva secreta hasta llegar a una puerta con escáner de retina. Al abrirse, entra y deja caer a Eggman al suelo mientras se coloca de rodillas frente a un gran trono de color rosa movible que se encontraba de espaldas_

**Sujeto: **¡Mi Lady! He cumplido con mi misión. Aquí esta Eggman

**Eggman:** Oye, más respeto, soy el magnífico Doctor….

**Voz Femenina: **¡Silencio! *Interrumpiendo* Muy bien pequeño Darby, has cumplido. Puedes retirarte y dejarme a solas con este sujeto

**Darby: ***Vuelve a hacer reverencia* Claro mi Lady. Con su permiso, me retiro *Se levanta y se retira

**Eggman: **¿Piensas dejarme aquí? Sé un poco más cortes conmigo si no quieres que te haga pedazos

**Voz Femenina: ***Ríe maliciosamente* Así que al fin encuentro al famoso doctor Eggman. Estaba ansiosa por verte

**Eggman: ***Nervioso* Es un gran placer. Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Pero ¿Por qué no muestras tu rostro?

**Voz Femenina: **Es algo muy sencillo, lo único que necesito es que construyas algo para mí. Conozco tus habilidades y sé que nadie posee mejor tecnología que tú, es por eso que te buscaba *Se voltea*

_Al voltearse únicamente se muestra otra silueta femenina con capucha larga, solo se lograban ver algunos mechones de pelo color rosa oscuro y nariz de erizo. Detrás del trono rosa se logra ver una especie de martillo piko piko color gris y negro_

**Eggman: ***Sorprendido* Espera un poco ¿Exactamente qué clase de criatura eres tú? Tengo la sensación de que ya te he visto antes

**Voz: ***Vuelve a reír* Efectivamente mi estimado doctor, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, dudo que me hayas olvidado

_La chica se quita lentamente la capucha hasta dejar su rostro totalmente descubierto. Eggman queda totalmente sorprendido al verla_

**Eggman: **¡Imposible! ¿Tú eres…?

_Eggman quedo completamente sin habla al verla. Por el contrario, Sonic y los demás aún seguían en duda con respecto a Darby, quien se había manifestado ante ellos. _

_¿Cuál es el objetivo de Darby? ¿Por qué Eggman quedo sorprendido al ver el rostro de aquella chica? ¿Vector lograra convencer a todos de que Dany es una alienígena?_


	22. ¡Magenta! Una chica llena de misterios

**Voz Femenina: ***Ríe maliciosamente* Así que al fin encuentro al famoso doctor Eggman. Estaba ansiosa por verte

**Eggman: ***Nervioso* Es un gran placer. Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Pero ¿Por qué no muestras tu rostro?

**Voz Femenina: **Es algo muy sencillo, lo único que necesito es que construyas algo para mí. Conozco tus habilidades y sé que nadie posee mejor tecnología que tú, es por eso que te buscaba *Se voltea*

_Al voltearse únicamente se muestra otra silueta femenina con capucha larga, solo se lograban ver algunos mechones de pelo color rosa oscuro y nariz de erizo. Detrás del trono rosa se logra ver una especie de martillo piko piko color gris y negro_

**Eggman: ***Sorprendido* Espera un poco ¿Exactamente qué clase de criatura eres tú? Tengo la sensación de que ya te he visto antes

**Voz: ***Vuelve a reír* Efectivamente mi estimado doctor, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, dudo que me hayas olvidado

_La chica se quita lentamente la capucha hasta dejar su rostro totalmente descubierto. Eggman queda totalmente sorprendido al verla_

**Eggman: **¡Imposible! ¿Tú eres… Amy clon?

**Voz: ***Da un fuerte golpe en una mesa* Jamás vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma, es realmente nefasto saber que yo he sido creada a partir del ADN de una niña tonta

**Flashback**

_Hace ya varios años en un laboratorio, Eggman se encontraba trazando unos planos de unas máquinas poderosas mientras maldecía a Sonic_

**Eggman: **Ese maldito erizo lo volvió a hacer de nuevo, siempre tiene que interferir con mis planes, pero esta vez no te será fácil derrotarme. Creare a la maquina más poderosa que jamás hayas enfrentado y esta vez si te aplastare como un asqueroso insecto

**Decoe: **Veo que Sonic lo hizo enfurecer más de lo normal

**Eggman: **Ese infeliz me tiene arto, nunca he podido ganar gracias a él pero esta vez será diferente ya lo veras *alza el plano y otro rollo de papel cae al suelo*

**Bocoe: ***Alza el otro papel y lo extiende* Doctor ¿Esto para qué es? *Lee* Para lograr terminar la forma definitiva, debe mezclar el ADN y exponerlo a altos grados de radiación *Se sorprende* ¿Amy?

**Eggman: ***Le quita el plano* Esto es un plan B en caso de que no funcione la maquina *Se levanta y camina hacia una puerta secreta* He estado trabajando por mucho tiempo en este proyecto. Si mi abuelo Gerald Robotnik pudo crear a Shadow, la forma definitiva entonces yo también podía crear algún ser similar *Teclea una contraseña y se abre la puerta* Nadie ha tenido conocimiento sobre esto, es un secreto

**Decoe: **Y yo que pensaba que solo era un perezoso que se la pasaba sin hacer nada en esta zona del laboratorio

**Bocoe: **Nunca había visto esta parte ¿Cuándo la creo?

**Eggman: **No lo recuerdo bien *Enciende una luz* Pero la verdad dudo que este proyecto llegue a ser terminado, ha tenido muchas fallas y me ha costado demasiado trabajo repararlas

_Decoe y Bocoe se sorprenden al ver una gran capsula redonda llena de líquido verde, dentro de ella se lograba ver una pequeña masa de color rosa oscuro que flotaba silenciosamente dentro del liquido_

**Eggman: **Se supone que esa pequeña masa celular que está ahí dentro es la criatura definitiva, pero empezando por el color de piel empezó a tener grandes fallas

**Decoe: **¿Por qué escogió a Amy?

**Eggman: **Es fácil mis queridos amigos. El plan era crear un clon perfecto de Amy el cual se encargaría de acercarse a Sonic, después de un rato, acabar con el definitivamente, sin duda un plan maravilloso

_De pronto una explosión se logra escuchar y varias alarmas comienzan a sonar. Eggman y los robots inmediatamente salieron a ver qué era lo que ocurría pero el intruso entro rápidamente. Se trataba de Knuckles quien había burlado toda la seguridad_

**Knuckles: **¡Eggman! ¿Dónde está?

**Eggman: **Al menos saluda ¿Qué no tienes modales?

**Knuckles: **No quieras pasarte de gracioso, tú tienes algo que me corresponde, así que me lo devolverás por las buenas o por las malas

**Eggman: **De ninguna manera, si quieres tu preciada esmeralda tendrás que pasar por mis grandes maquinas *Saca un control remoto y presiona varios botones, después aparecen 3 grandes robots tras el* Vamos maquinas, destruyan a este individuo mal educado

_Los 3 robots atacaron a Knuckles lanzándole misiles y balas pero el equidna los esquivaba fácilmente, corrió hacia ellos y de varios golpes destruye a 2. Cuando va a atacar al tercero que se encontraba delante de la computadora que mantenía vivo al experimento, este esquiva los ataques haciendo que Knuckles destruyera por completo la computadora apagando todos los sistemas, entre ellos la luz que alumbraba al experimento_

**Eggman: ***Grita* ¿Qué demonios haz echo idiota? ¡No puede ser! Mi experimento

**Knuckles: ***Destruyendo al robot* Vamos, devuélveme la esmeralda maestra, no estés perdiendo el tiempo

**Eggman: ***Furioso* Ya verás *Sale de la habitación y toca un botón de autodestrucción* Espero que encuentres tu preciada joya gigante en menos de un minuto *Ríe maliciosamente mientras encierra a Knuckles* Nos veremos pronto querido amigo

**Knuckles: ***Corriendo hacia la puerta* Espera maldito *La puerta se cierra y Knuckles choca con la nariz* Ese idiota se salió con la suya *Comienza a voltear hacia todos lados mientras se soba la nariz hasta encontrar la esmeralda* No cabe duda que Eggman es un estúpido, apuesto a que se le olvido que aquí estaba la esmeralda

_Fuera del cuarto…_

**Eggman: ***Se sostiene la cabeza* ¡No puede ser! Olvide que deje la esmeralda en el cuarto

**Decoe: **Que tonto ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante?

**Bocoe: **Salgamos de aquí, este lugar va a estallar

_Knuckles hace un agujero en el techo y logra escapar fácilmente mientras que Eggman y los demás corrían hacia la salida la cual había sido bloqueada por los escombros de la primera explosión, Después del minuto la bomba estalla haciendo volar a Eggman y los demás por los aires_

**Eggman: ***Gritando mientras vuela* Ya verás Knuckles, acabare contigo *Se aleja*

_Todo el laboratorio quedaba completamente destruido sin rastro alguno_

**Fin del Flashback**

**Eggman: **¿Cómo sobreviviste? Se supone que tanto la computadora como el laboratorio fueron destruidos, es imposible que te hayas desarrollado

**Chica: **Yo tampoco sé exactamente como sucedió, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté dentro de una vitrina llena de agua, estallo y salí de ahí como pude ya que estaba todo destruido. Me mire al espejo y después encontré los planos donde había información de Amy y sus características pero al mirarme bien note que era totalmente diferente. Mi color era más oscuro y poseía más fuerza de la normal, Gracias al color de mi pelo decidí llamarme "Magenta" así que no permitiré que vuelvas a confundirme con Amy *Sonríe maliciosamente* Esa eriza debe desaparecer de este mundo, es nefasto saber que comparto sus células

**Eggman: **Ahora entiendo todo, seguramente al mantenerte viva fuiste desarrollándote poco a poco *Sonríe* Entonces yo soy tu creador y te ordeno en este momento que vayas a destruir a ese erizo pesado

**Magenta: ***Se levanta bruscamente mientras ríe* ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte? Eres un ser despreciable por mezclarme con esa idiota, nunca te perdonare lo que me hiciste a menos que hagas lo que yo te diga, claro, si es que no quieres morir aquí *Toma sus manos y hace una pose romántica* ¿Matar a mi amado Sonic? De ninguna manera, el estará conmigo así que no te permitiré que le toques al menos un pelo ¿Escuchaste?

**Eggman: **Tú debes obedecerme y tenerme más respeto, tonta eriza. De lo contrario puedo desaparecerte fácilmente

_Magenta se acerca a Eggman con súper velocidad y toma a Eggman del cuello apretándolo_

**Magenta: **No permitiré que sigas hablándome de esta forma *Lo suelta y le da la espalda* Sera mejor que comiences a trabajar en lo que te pedí

**Eggman: ***Tose* Espera un momento ¿Cuál es tu objetivo principal si no quieres destruir al erizo?

**Magenta: ***Tono serio* Mi principal objetivo es destruir a esa eriza impostora, en este planeta no cabemos ambas así que Amy Rose debe ser exterminada, además es un obstáculo entre mi amado Sonic y yo. Después de haber destruido a esa farsante, Mi amado y yo conquistaremos este horrible planeta con ayuda de tus máquinas y toda forma de vida animal debe obedecer mis órdenes si no quiere ser eliminada

**Eggman: **¿Y yo que ganare a cambio de ayudarte? Merezco que me des la mitad del mundo ya que yo voy a contribuir con la artillería pesada

**Magenta: ***Sonríe* ¡Ya veremos! *Sale de la habitación* Sera mejor que comiences de una vez con los planes, tienes una semana para lograrlo, si no terminas a tiempo, te exterminare *Cierra la puerta de la habitación encerrando a Eggman*

**Eggman: **Maldición, tengo la sensación de que me ha secuestrado *Sonríe* Pero ya veremos quien obedece a quien mi querida Magenta, yo soy tu creador y veras que terminaras haciendo lo que yo te pida *Risa malvada*

_Pasaron horas y la noche comenzaba a caer. Amy aún seguía muy preocupada, Sonic trataba de animarla para que se tranquilizara mientras caminaban regreso a casa después de observar el atardecer desde las montañas_

**Sonic: ***Abrazando a Amy* Aun te noto preocupada, relájate y sigue disfrutando de nuestro momento

**Amy: **Tengo miedo de que alguien quiera interponerse, no puedo estar tranquila con todo esto, tengo un mal presentimiento desde que tuvimos esa charla

**Sonic: **Estas exagerando un poco, veras que nada malo va a suceder. El héroe de Mobius no permitirá que el mal se salga con las suyas, Eggman no es rival para mí, siempre termino ganándole y acabando con sus siniestros planes ¿Recuerdas cuando derrote a metal Sonic? Quizá tenia las mismas cualidades que yo pero una copia siempre será una copia y jamás va a ser igual que el original, fue por eso que fue destruido, además *Toma a Amy de los hombros y la mira a los ojos* Ahí vi por primera vez a una criatura tierna y simpática que no dejaba de seguirme desde entonces, siempre tuve una hermosa sombra de color rosa atrás de mí y ahora que al fin la tengo en mis manos no dejare que nadie me la quite *Le da un beso*

**Amy: ***Ojos en forma de corazón* Siempre me haces sentir bien ¡Estoy enamorada!

_Llegando a casa de Amy_

**Sonic: **Bien, tengo que irme, Tails me espera en casa

**Amy: ***Lo jala hacia adentro de la casa* No quiero que me dejes sola, quédate un rato mas ¿Podrás?

**Sonic: **Ya es casi media noche, aparte estoy algo agotado y quiero dormir

**Amy: **¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Por favor, di que sí, tengo miedo y no quiero quedarme sola

**Sonic: ***Pose de pensar* Es una oferta tentadora, podríamos incluso no dormir

**Amy: ***Tono y cara seria* Solo dormir erizo, no mas ¿entendido?

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* Pero, Tails está solo, podría darle miedo

**Amy: ***Toma un teléfono* Tails es lo suficientemente inteligente como para cuidarse solo. Ha dicho que no hay problema

**Tails: ***Desde el teléfono* No te preocupes hermano, diviértete con Amy picaron

**Amy: ***Gritándole al teléfono* ¿A qué te refieres con picaron? Sé un poco más respetuoso zorro depravado *Cuelga*

**Sonic: **Esta bien, tu ganas

**Amy: ***Gritando de felicidad* Gracias Sonic, por eso te amo *Lo abraza*

_Los erizos entran a la casa. Sonic al ver el sofá inmediatamente fue a recostarse mientras que Amy lo miraba seriamente_

**Amy: ***Seria* ¿A caso piensas que vamos a dormir ahí?

**Sonic: **Yo dormiré aquí, tu dormirás en tu cama o, *Mirada seductora* ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

**Amy: **Esa era la idea desde un principio

**Sonic: ***Sonrojado* Esta bien *Piensa* (No comprendo, quiere espacio pero a la vez no ¿Al fin estará lista de explorar la zona prohibida? *Cara pervertida* Seria genial si eso sucede) *Bosteza* Vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño

_Amy toma de la mano a Sonic hacia la habitación y al llegar ahí Sonic inmediatamente se recostó en la cama_

**Sonic: ***Huele una almohada* Tu cama huele muy bien, es muy cómoda

**Amy: ***Sonrojada* Supongo que gracias *Se dirige al armario y saca una pijama* Ponte cómodo amor, iré a darme una pequeña ducha, en un momento regreso *Le manda un beso y le guiña el ojo*

**Sonic: ***Ruborizado* Bien, estaré esperándote aquí *Coloca ambos brazos bajo su cabeza mientras mira a Amy meterse al baño* ¿Qué caso tiene dormir juntos si no hay amor? *Se voltea en pose para dormir* Creo que lo mejor será dormir

_Pasaban 5 minutos y Sonic cambiaba de posición constantemente mientras se ponía aún más nervioso, posteriormente se levanta para ir por un poco de agua. Al salir de la habitación de Amy, nota que hay otra habitación la cual tenía la puerta entre abierta con una luz encendida. El erizo sin pensarlo decidió echar un vistazo pensando que se trataba de alguna bodega y apagar dicha luz. A lado en el baño se escuchaba el agua caer por lo cual Sonic pensó que Amy estaba ahí. Metió la cabeza lentamente y noto que Amy estaba ahí dentro completamente desnuda, comenzó a ruborizarse, después resbaló y cae al suelo abriendo la puerta completamente. Amy miraba asustada hacia la entrada_

**Amy: ***Grita y se tapa con una sábana* ¿Sonic, que haces aquí? ¡LARGATE! *Furiosa saca su martillo y se lo lanza*

**Sonic: ***Más nervioso* Calma Amy, no te enfades, no pensé que estuvieras aquí, solo iba por un poco de agua y vi que había una luz prendida que quería apagar, no te enfades *Suda*

**Amy: **Lo que sucede es que querías verme desnuda ¡Maldito pervertido! Serás mi novio pero eso no te da derecho a espiarme *Le da una fuerte bofetada* ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

**Sonic: ***Tocándose la mejilla* Tranquilízate por favor, no te enfades, fue un mal entendido

**Amy: **¡LARGATE YA DE AQUÍ! *Comienza a lanzarle varias cosas hasta que Sonic sale de ahí* Sonic idiota ¿No puedo tener privacidad en mi casa?

_Sonic molesto se regresa al cuarto de Amy, toma una almohada, una sábana y sale hacia la sala donde prepara el sofá para recostarse_

**Sonic: ***Molesto mientras se toca la mejilla* No debió golpearme, no sabía que ella aún no se metía a la ducha ¿De esto se trata dormir con ella? *Se recuesta y se tapa con la sabana* no debí haber aceptado la invitación

_Después de un rato, Amy sale de la ducha y nota que su cama esta destendida. Sale hacia la sala y ve a Sonic durmiendo en el sofá con un parche en la mejilla_

**Amy: ***Piensa* (Creo que me pase de la raya con mi querido Sonic, pero no debió espiarme de esa forma *Lo mira* Se ve tan lindo durmiendo *Lentamente se acerca hacia él y se recuesta a su lado, toma el brazo y se cobija con el* Buenas noches amor, disculpa por lo que te hice *Le da un beso en la mejilla*) *Abraza al erizo y comienza a olerlo mientras habla en voz baja* Hueles delicioso

_Sonic estaba profundamente dormido por lo cual no sintió que Amy se recostaba a un lado de él._

_Al otro día, Sonic despierta y al abrir los ojos nota que Amy está durmiendo a su lado_

**Sonic: ***Se sorprende y habla en voz baja* ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? *Se pone serio* Primero me das una bofetada por verte desnuda y amaneces a mi lado, no te entiendo *Se levanta y acomoda a Amy mientras la tapa bien con la sabana* Eres linda cuando duermes pero ese carácter tuyo no te ayuda en nada

**Amy: ***Despertando* Hola Sonic, buenos días *Sonríe y bosteza* ¿Cómo dormiste?

**Sonic: **Con la cara adolorida pero muy bien, gracias por preguntar *Se estira* Debo irme ya

**Amy: ***Tono culpable* Lo siento mucho por lo de ayer, ahora que lo pienso creo que fue mi culpa por encender la ducha y no meterme luego, pero me dio tanto coraje al ver que me estabas viendo desnuda que no pude evitar golpearte, lo siento mucho

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Eso ya no importa, solo sé más cuidadosa con lo que haces, aunque déjame decirte que luces hermosa sin ropa *Se tapa la cara para evitar los golpes*

**Amy: ***Sonrojada* No digas eso si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo *Ríe* en serio, no lo vuelvas a hacer y… Gracias por el cumplido

**Sonic: ***Parándose en la puerta* Bueno Amy, tengo que irme ya, te veo luego

**Amy: ***Se levanta del sofá* ¿No quieres desayunar conmigo antes?

**Sonic: **No creo preciosa, tengo que irme *Sonríe* te veo luego *Sale de la casa a gran velocidad*

**Amy: ***Cara triste* Creo que Sonic no se sintió bien durmiendo aquí, la culpable de todo soy yo pero, aun no estoy lista para entregarle mi amor *Sonríe* Le preparare una gran sorpresa

_Amy se arreglaba para salir en busca de Cream para ayudarle a preparar la sorpresa para Sonic, por otro lado, Knuckles miraba a su alrededor atento por cualquier situación extraña que llegara a suceder. Rouge se acercaba como de costumbre para molestarlo, clásico de ella_

**Rouge:** Veo, veo, una cosa de color verde preciosa, junto a un feo y amargado manchón rojo.

**Knuckles: **Si has vuelto para robarme la esmeralda maestra piénsalo dos veces *Prepara sus puños* Porque no estoy de humor para aceptar bromas.

**Rouge:** Siempre lo mismo contigo, ya superé mi fase de robar joyas, solo era un chiste.

**Knuckles:** *Resoplido* Pues yo no le veo la gracia ¿Sabes lo que es tener que cuidar este altar las 24 horas del día sin ayuda de nadie? Todos los días del año...

**Rouge:** No te precipites, solo fue una broma. Lo que te falta es salir un poco más.

**Knuckles:** ¿A sí? ¿Y quién cuidará el lugar? Cualquiera podría robarla no estando yo aquí...

**Rouge:** Cariño, aun estando aquí te la ha robado en más de una ocasión.

_Knuckles enojado se abalanza sobre ella tratando de encajarle un golpe, pero ella lo esquiva. No quería pelear con él, pero lo había enfurecido._

**Rouge:** ¡Basta Knuckles!, no quiero pelear...

**Knuckles:** ¿Si cómo no? Cuando me descuide me daré la vuelta y me atacarás, no me creo eso por nada.

**Rouge:** ¿Quieres ver que no miento?

_Rouge se detiene dejando a Knuckles encestar uno de sus golpes en su hombro izquierdo. Knuckles se detiene al verla sangrar, ella no era de fallar al esquivar, tampoco trató de golpearlo._

**Knuckles:** *Preocupado* Rouge, lo lamento yo solo...

**Rouge:** Esta bien, se nota que no me quieres aquí, yo me voy.

_Sostenía su hombro tratando de irse, Knuckles trata de detenerla..._

**Rouge:** ¡Suéltame!, ya me largo. Quédate con tu estúpida Esmeralda.

**Knuckles:** *Tono serio* Estás herida, déjame curarte.

_Rouge trata a toda costa de aguantar las lágrimas. Ella es de un carácter duro, pero al sentir el contacto cálido del equidna, se detiene un momento y lo mira._

**Knuckles:** Rouge, déjame curarte, fue mi culpa y es lo menos que puedo hacer

**Rouge:** *Desviando la mirada* Bien, hazlo entonces

_Rouge se acomodó en uno de los peldaños del templo mientras Knuckles venía con una esmeralda caos roja._

**Knuckles:** Quédate quieta, necesito que te retires parte de tu ropa donde está la herida.

**Rouge:** *Sonrojada* ¿Qué? Eres un equidna pervertido.

**Knuckles:** *Más sonrojado* No es eso, solo quiero curarte, te golpee el hombro *Pone su mano sobre ella* Tienes un daño leve, pero también dañé parte baja de tu espalda *Recorre su mano hacia su espalda por sobre sus alas y ella grita*

**Rouge:** ¡Me duele!

**Knuckles:** Esto es mi culpa, prometo no mirarte, Lo juro.

_Rouge sentía una sensación de timidez y nervios... Pero la mano de Knuckles sobre ella demostraba confianza._

**Rouge: **Debo de estar loca *Retiro la parte delantera de su traje hacia abajo, al ser de una pieza completa no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Cubrió sus senos con sus brazos*

_Knuckles froto la esmeralda por encima y la herida de Rouge calmó de repente. Rouge se paró de nuevo sintiéndose mejor._

**Rouge: **No puedo creer, estoy curada. Knuckles, me sorprendes *Lo mira* ¿Knuckles?

_La cara de Knuckles quedó boquiabierta, su nariz sangrando y sus ojos perdidos. Rouge había olvidado que se había retirado la parte superior de su vestimenta._

**Rouge:** *Grita y le da una bofetada a Knuckles* ¡pervertido!

_Terminado ese momento Knuckles terminó con una marca roja en su cara y Rouge con enfado y culpa a la vez. Él la había visto, pero esta vez no fue el culpable._

**Knuckles:** *Sobándose la mejilla* ¿Por qué hiciste eso? En parte lo merezco, pero tú te olvidaste.

**Rouge:** No le comentaras de esto a nadie o te cortaré la lengua ¿escuchaste?

**Knuckles:** ¡Vaya!, no sé por qué te preocupas, como si alguien quisiera verte pero está bien, no le diré a nadie

**Rouge:** *Le da la espalda y susurra* ¿Y? ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

**Knuckles:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

**Rouge:** No dije nada, idiota.

**Knuckles:** Pues me pareció escuchar algo...

**Rouge:** Eres tan idiota, se me olvidaba que no tienes orejas, lástima porque con gusto te las jalaría hasta hacerte llorar

**Knuckles:** *Le da la espalda* Nunca había visto o hablado con una chica.

**Rouge:** ¿Qué tonterías dices? Has hablado conmigo cientos de veces, con Amy y con Cream.

**Knuckles:** No me refiero a eso, si no a... hablar... como.

_Knuckles tartamudeaba nervioso, sin embargo Rouge sonreía al verlo así_.

**Rouge:** ¿Lo que quieres decirme es que nunca le expresaste a una chica lo que sientes?

**Knuckles:** *Gritando* ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

**Rouge:** *Se acerca rápidamente y lo voltea para mirarlo a los ojos* Anda, se sincero conmigo ¿Jamás has tenido pareja?

_El corazón de Knuckles se aceleraba más y más al sentir el calor de Rouge cerca..._

**Knuckles:** Púes yo... *Nervioso* No digo que no, tampoco digo que sí. Siendo yo el único Equidna.

**Rouge:** Debes sentirte muy solito *Ríe mientras lo mira con cara seductora, después le acaricia el rostro con un dedo* Eso debe ser causa de tu mal humor. Quizás algo de compañía te vendría bien...

_Knuckles ya no lo resistió más, se lanza hacia Rouge arrojándola al suelo y sostuvo ambos brazos con sus manos. Sin darse cuenta Knuckles comenzó a besar a Rouge en la boca. Ella correspondía con la misma pasión mientras su corazón se aceleraba de emoción._

**Rouge:** ¡Knuckles!, eres más... Más... eres mejor de lo que imaginaba.

_La intimidad de Rouge era correspondida por la virilidad de Knuckles. De los ojos de Knuckles brotaba fuego al verla._

**Knuckles:** Esto se siente tan bien, debí hacerlo hace años.

_Rouge gemía tiernamente mientras Knuckles sonreía y se reía al escucharlos._

**Rouge:** *gemidos* ¿De qué te ríes idiota?

**Knuckles:** Nunca pensé el día en que caerías ante mí.

**Rouge:** *Abrazándolo* Pues acostúmbrate, porque volveré más veces por aquí. Y no por la esmeralda *Le susurra* Sino por una roca aún más grande *Le lanza un guiño*

_Esto solo aumento el éxtasis de Knuckles. Rouge disfrutaba de su calor y su amor._

_El equidna no podía parar, su naturaleza tenía su control por lo cual pasaron horas y horas de sexo desenfrenado._

_Después de un buen rato ambos seguían desnudos, Rouge acostado encima de él y viendo una sonrisa en su rostro._

**Rouge:** Hasta que logro verte feliz, es extraño *Acaricia su mejilla*

**Knuckles: **Deseaba esto desde hace mucho, además me relaje muy bien

_Rouge se quedó en ese momento junto a él, no quería que ese mágico momento terminara..._

_Después de un rato, Rouge se levanta e inmediatamente comienza a vestirse_

**Knuckles: **¿Te vas tan pronto?

**Rouge: ***Vistiéndose* La pase de maravilla pero debo irme *Sonríe* Quiero que sepas que esto es tan solo el comienzo, así que ni siquiera pienses que te vas a liberar de mi ¿entiendes?

**Knuckles: ***Sonríe* Si pasamos momentos como este entonces acepto el desafío, hasta un viejo solitario como yo necesita algo de acción de vez en cuando

**Rouge: **Bueno corazón *Le acaricia la barbilla* Me voy *Comienza a volar mientras piensa* (Vaya, sí que me sentí muy bien, nunca creí que ese idiota fuese tan bueno para estas cosas, a pesar de que no tiene experiencia en el amor, sabe tratar muy bien a una chica)

**Knuckles: ***Piensa* (Que bien la pase hoy, me relaje muy bien, jamás creí que esa chica murciélago hiciera cosas tan maravillosas como las que hizo, esos movimientos… esas poses… ese rostro lleno de placer *Cara pervertida* Que maravilloso)

_Mientras tanto, Vainilla caminaba tranquilamente con una cesta llena de despensa para preparar la cena pensando en su amado canino quien había salido a entrenar como de costumbre, No se había percatado de que alguien la espiaba desde un árbol_

**Vector: ***Ojos de corazón* La señorita Vainilla es cada vez más hermosa, no entiendo por qué ese alienígena la quiere para él, seguramente quiere experimentar con ella *Saca nuevamente su radio* ¡Aquí gallo feliz a mama gallina! ¿Ubicación?

_Espio y Charmy caminaban por el bosque rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Dany. Vector les había ordenado espiarlo y atraparlo…_

**Flashback**

_Horas antes de que salieran de casa, Vector llegaba al cuartel chaotix con varias herramientas, entre ellas cuerdas y cintas. Charmy al verlo curiosamente pregunto…_

**Charmy: **¿Todo esto para que es jefe?

**Vector: **Fácil mi estimado amigo. Hoy será el día en el cual le demostraremos al mundo que existen los extraterrestres, seguramente me volveré muy famoso y por fin tendré la mano de mi amada coneja

**Espio: ***Cara seria* ¿De nuevo quieres insistir con esas tonterías?

**Charmy: **¿Y qué será de nosotros? *Cara de emoción* ¿También seremos famosos? Ya me lo imagino *Piensa* (_Una limusina extremadamente larga aparece fuera de un lujoso restaurante con una alfombra roja en la entrada. Al detenerse, varios fotógrafos se preparaban para recibir a las grandes estrellas que bajaban de la limusina. Charmy era el primero en bajar y varios flashes de las cámaras alumbraban la escena mientras que varias chicas gritaban emocionadas y trataban de abrazar a la abeja pero eran detenidas por varios guardias.) _Eso sería excelente, tendría miles de admiradores

**Vector: **Por supuesto que no, el único que se llevara el crédito aquí seré yo, ustedes solo seguirán siendo mis guardaespaldas, pero primero debemos capturar a ese impostor

**Espio: **Como siempre, tengo el presentimiento de que este plan va a fallar como todos, insisto que ese amigo es un ser como nosotros

**Vector: **¡Calla! El experto aquí soy yo, recuerda que soy un detective muy famoso por mis cualidades y habilidades

**Charmy: **Si, aún recuerdo que cuando quisiste enseñarle al mundo que habían tanques de guerra en la ciudad, todo mundo te arrojo tomates cuando se dieron cuenta que era un camión de basura

**Vector: **Eso solo fue un calentamiento, lo que todo detective debe hacer al iniciar

**Charmy: **Curiosamente eso fue hace tres semanas

**Espio: **¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

**Vector: **Tengo entendido que ese perro sale cada mañana a entrenar. Ustedes lo irán a espiar y cuando sea el momento lo capturaran con estas sogas y taparan su boca con las cintas, después lo llevaremos ante la señorita Vainilla, la cual estará con la prensa y ahí yo le quitare la máscara para enseñarles a todos su verdadera forma

**Espio: ***Se toca la frente decepcionado* De nuevo con tus disparates, en fin…

**Charmy: **¿Y ahí seremos famosos? *Emocionado*

**Vector: **Así es mi amigo, bueno entonces vayan y cumplan con el plan

**Charmy: **¿Y tú que vas a hacer mientras?

**Vector: **Yo buscare a la señorita Vainilla para protegerla de cualquier amenaza…

**Fin del Flashback**

**Vector: **¡Gallo feliz a mama gallina! ¿Me copian? ¡Cambio!

**Charmy: ***Desde un arbusto* Fuerte y claro jefe ¡Cambio!

**Vector: **¿Cuál es su ubicación? Repito, ubicación ¡Cambio!

**Charmy: **Estoy dentro de un arbusto mirando el panorama ¡Cambio!

**Vector: **¿Dónde está Espio? ¡Cambio!

**Charmy: **Comenzó a acercarse para atrapar al perro, está entrenando frente a nosotros, después yo iré a amarrarlo cuando Espio lo atrape

**Vector: **Muy bien, continúen con el plan, seguiré al pendiente ¡Cambio y Fuera!

**Charmy: **Muy bien Vector ¡Cambio y fuera! *Siguió mirando por los binoculares*

_Dany como de costumbre se encontraba lanzando golpes y patadas al aire a gran velocidad. Espio se acercaba lentamente para sorprender a Dany para después atraparlo_

**Dany: ***Golpeando el aire mientras susurra* Alguien está espiando aquí *Da patadas* ¿Qué clase de individuo será?

_Cuando Espio se acerca a unos centímetros de Dany, este voltea y lo toma del cuello haciendo que el camaleón regresara a la normalidad_

**Espio: ***Tosiendo* Calma calma, no lo tomes tan en serio

**Dany: ***Sorprendido lo suelta* Vaya, veo que son ustedes

_Charmy inmediatamente sale del arbusto con la soga imitando golpes karatecas, se acerca a Dany e intenta golpearlo pero este lo detiene con un solo dedo impidiendo que Charmy lo golpee_

**Dany: ***Riendo* Calma amiguito, no vayas a hacerme daño con eso

**Espio: **¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? No lo entiendo

**Dany: **Fácil, puedo sentir la presencia de cualquier ser vivo, es una gran cualidad que he aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo *Empuja ligeramente a Charmy haciéndolo caer al suelo* Vaya amiguito, eres muy cómico en verdad pero… ¿Quién les ha dicho que me espiaran?

**Espio: **Lo siento amigo, no podemos decirlo, lo único que te diré es que tenemos ordenes de atraparte así que prepárate *Mira a Charmy* Vamos chico ¡Hagámoslo!

_Espio y Charmy se lanzaron a Dany para atraparlo… Mientras tanto de vuelta con Vector, este baja del árbol después de que Vainilla pasa por ahí, corre hacia ella y sin fijarse tropieza con una roca cayendo detrás de Vainilla. Ella al escuchar el ruido voltea rápidamente_

**Vainilla: ***Sorprendida* Señor Vector, es usted *Deja la canasta* Déjeme ayudarlo

**Vector: **Calma, solo me tire al suelo para vigilar que no hubieran serpientes venenosas o algo así *Se levanta rápidamente*

**Vainilla: ***Ríe tiernamente* Muchas gracias por su atención pero dígame ¿Qué le ha traído por este lugar tan bonito?

**Vector: ***Sonrojado* Bueno, lo que sucede es que yo pasaba por aquí y luego la vi caminar a usted y supuse que necesitaría ayuda con ese canasto tan pesado

**Vainilla: **Gracias, usted es todo un caballero pero no se preocupe, el cesto no pesa, además llevo pocas cosas…

**Vector: ***Interrumpe* Insisto señorita *Toma el cesto* Unas manos tan delicadas como las suyas no deben ser maltratadas con estas cosas *Comienzan a caminar* Me doy cuenta que es muy linda *Se sonroja*

**Vainilla: **¿Escuche bien?

**Vector: ***Nervioso* Quise decir que el día es muy lindo, si así es, el día, es precioso… *Mira hacia arriba* El cielo azul con las nubes esponjosas, los pajarillos cantando, es perfecto para pasear ¿No lo cree? *Ríe nervioso*

**Vainilla: ***Ríe* Usted tan simpático como siempre

_Después de un rato de silencio, Vainilla y Vector llegan a casa_

**Vainilla: ***Toma el cesto* Muchas gracias señor Vector, ¡es un caballero! ¿No gusta pasar? Preparare una comida deliciosa

**Vector: ***Emocionado* ¿En verdad me invita a comer? ¡Claro que acepto! *Nervioso* Digo… Estaría encantado de compartir dichos alimentos con usted *Toma la mano de Vainilla y la besa*

**Vainilla: ***Ruborizada* Gracias por el cumplido *Ríe*

_Posteriormente Dany baja del cielo con Espio y Charmy amarrados. Aterriza y los deja caer al suelo, Vector al verlos queda sorprendido_

**Dany: ***Mira a Vector seriamente* ¿Estos payasos son tus amigos? Deberías planear bien tus estrategias

**Vainilla: ***Sorprendida* ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

**Dany: **Estos inútiles querían atraparme de algún modo pero no pudieron hacerlo, al parecer ese cocodrilo de allá les dio la orden de hacerlo

**Vector: ***Desamarrando a Espio y Charmy* ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Se supone que ese perro es el que debería estar atado para mostrarles a todos su verdadera identidad

**Espio y Charmy: **¡Discúlpenos jefe!

**Dany: **A ver, ¿Mi verdadera identidad? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

**Vainilla: **Yo tampoco entiendo, explíquese señor Vector

**Vector: ***Señala a Dany* Tu no me engañas perro, eres un extraterrestre y quieres secuestrar a la hermosa señorita Vainilla para tus experimentos del mal

**Dany: **¿De nuevo con esas tonterías? Mira amigo, seguramente te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, soy tan normal como tu

**Vainilla: ***Seria* Cariño, ya habíamos hablado de esto

**Dany: ***Cara triste* Pero amor, este individuo pretende hacernos cosas raras y lo peor de todo es que es un idiota y nada le sale bien

**Vainilla: **Solo te pido que seas más amable con el señor Vector, el solo quiere ayudar

**Dany: **¿De qué lado estas?

**Vainilla: **Estoy del lado de la tranquilidad, no quiero que terminen peleando como la vez pasada, además invite al señor Vector a comer con nosotros

**Dany: **¿Yo comer a lado de ese cocodrilo? Amor, se supone que hoy era nuestro momento a solas

**Vainilla: **¿Puedes convivir con ellos? ¿SI O NO?

**Dany: ***Baja la mirada* ¡Esta bien, tu ganas! *Se acerca a Vector* Escúchame bien cabeza dura, no se te ocurra arruinar mi día o juro que te tiro los dientes *Extiende su mano, saca una bola de energía y luego la desaparece* ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

**Vector: **Tonterías, por hoy dejaremos las cosas así pero ya verás que mostrare tu verdadero yo

**Charmy: **Jefe, no le recomiendo meterse con él, ni siquiera Espio pudo con su fuerza

**Espio: **Es verdad, yo soy de la idea de que abandone esa idea absurda, este tipo se ve completamente normal, además no se ve con malas intenciones

**Dany: **No puedo creer que tus amigos sean más inteligentes que tú, aun así estas advertido *Se aleja de ellos y entra a la casa*

**Vainilla: **Disculpen a mi futuro esposo, a veces es un poco celoso

**Vector: ***Cara triste* ¿Dijo futuro esposo?

**Vainilla: **Así es, Dany y yo pronto nos casaremos, desde luego todos ustedes están invitados

**Charmy: ***Emocionado* ¿Y habrá pastel y mucha comida?

**Espio: ***Le da un golpe en la cabeza* Guarda silencio tonto, eso fue doloroso para Vector

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe tiernamente* Así es, toda la comida que quieras, además mi pequeña Cream se encargara del pastel

**Vector: ***Triste* Bien, tenemos que irnos, olvide que deje unos pendientes en casa *Jala a Espio y Charmy* Vámonos ya, debemos cumplir con nuestro deber

**Vainilla: **Esperen ¿No quieren quedarse a comer?

**Charmy: **Claro, me encantaría

**Vector: ***Lo jala de nuevo* Gracias pero debemos irnos, cuídese señorita Vainilla *Le sonríe, voltea y le susurra a Charmy* Dije que ya nos íbamos

**Charmy: **Pero tengo hambre, no hemos comido en toda la mañana

**Espio: **Tendrás que comer lo que encuentres *Arranca unas hojas de un árbol* Eres una abeja, tu comes estas cosas *Se las lanza en la cara*

**Charmy: ***Triste* Esto no sabe delicioso, sabe horrible

**Espio: ***Mira a Vector* Animo, aun no se casan, además hay muchos peces en el mar

**Vector: **Claro que no, ese extraterrestre está manipulando a la señorita Vainilla, veras que lo voy a desenmascarar, no importa lo que haga, juro que lo voy a descubrir *Comienza a correr* Vamos idiotas, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer*

**Espio: ***Suspira* ¡Ay no! Aquí vamos de nuevo *Jala a Charmy y comienza a correr*

_Vainilla entra a casa y nota que Dany está parado en la ventana con cara seria_

**Dany: **¿Por qué se fueron? Se supone que comerían con nosotros

**Vainilla: **Han dicho que tienen cosas que hacer pero tengo el presentimiento de que el señor Vector se puso triste al decirle que estábamos comprometidos

**Dany: **Ese cocodrilo debe estar enamorado de ti *Se voltea* Pero no me preocupa *Le sonríe y la acaricia* sé que no sientes nada por el

**Vainilla: **Es un buen chico pero no es mi tipo *Abraza a Dany* Además, tu eres el amor de mi vida a lo que me recuerda *Le da una bofetada* No quiero volver a ver que hagas tus dramas ¿Entendido?

**Dany: ***Sosteniéndose la mejilla mientras la mira a los ojos* ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

**Vainilla: ***Comienza a llorar y abraza a Dany* Entiende que no me gusta verte pelear por mí, tu sabes que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos pero esa actitud tuya me disgusta *Lo mira* Promete que no volverás a hacerlo

**Dany: ***Le da un beso y le seca las lágrimas* Mi conejita, te amo con todo mi corazón, desde este momento te prometo que no volveré a pelearme por ti *Sonríe y vuelve a besarla*

**Vainilla: ***Lo abraza fuertemente* ¡Te adoro mi cachorrito!

_Vainilla se tranquiliza y comienza a cocinar mientras Dany le ayudaba en algunas cosas._

_Por otro lado lejos de aquel lugar, Magenta corría a la velocidad de Sonic, la cual estaba en busca del erizo, al encontrarlo dirigiéndose a casa de Tails comenzó a emocionarse_

**Magenta: **No puedo creer lo lindo que se ve mi erizo *Varios corazones salen de ella* Creo que ha llegado la hora de llevar mi siguiente plan a cabo *Corre hacia Sonic*

_Sonic caminaba pensando en lo que paso en la noche con Amy, después nota que a lo lejos una chica lo mira, al ver la silueta, Sonic pensó que se trataba de Amy_

**Sonic: ***Forzar la vista para ver bien* ¿Amy? Pero, acabo de verla

_La silueta se acerca lentamente hasta quedar frente a Sonic_

**Magenta: ***Sonríe* Hola chiquitín, tiempo sin vernos

_Sonic queda sorprendido al ver a Magenta ya que tiene el presentimiento de haberla visto antes y al mismo se confundía ya que también podría ser alguna broma por parte de Amy_

_¿De qué se trata el plan de Magenta? ¿Por qué Sonic tiene la sensación de haberla visto antes? ¿Vector tendrá razón respecto a Dany?_


	23. Dark Sonic y el misterio de Darby

_Magenta corría a la velocidad de Sonic, la cual estaba en busca del erizo, al encontrarlo dirigiéndose a casa de Tails comenzó a emocionarse_

**Magenta: **No puedo creer lo lindo que se ve mi erizo *Varios corazones salen de ella* Creo que ha llegado la hora de llevar mi siguiente plan a cabo *Corre hacia Sonic*

_Sonic caminaba pensando en lo que paso en la noche con Amy, después nota que a lo lejos una chica lo mira, al ver la silueta, Sonic pensó que se trataba de Amy_

**Sonic: ***Forzar la vista para ver bien* ¿Amy? Pero, acabo de verla

_La silueta se acerca lentamente hasta quedar frente a Sonic_

**Magenta: ***Sonríe* Hola chiquitín, tiempo sin vernos

_Sonic queda sorprendido al ver a Magenta teniendo el presentimiento de haberla visto antes y al mismo tiempo se confundía ya que también podría ser alguna broma por parte de Amy_

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* ¿Amy? No entiendo ¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello de rosa oscuro? Se te veía bien el otro color

**Magenta: ***Tono serio* ¿Tú también me confundes? Eso me disgusta pero por tratarse de ti te perdonare *Sonríe* extrañaba verte mi amado erizo

**Sonic: **Espera ¡para tu carro! ¿Cómo que tu amado erizo? Ni siquiera te conozco

**Magenta: **Claro que si me conoces *Saca una esmeralda caos ocultándola de Sonic, esta comenzaba a brillar mientras que varias ondas de energía se dirigían hacia el erizo* Tú me salvaste hace mucho tiempo de las garras de Eggman

**Sonic: ***Sosteniéndose la cabeza* Mi cabeza, me duele

**Magenta: **Recuerda muy bien, a partir de ahí nuestro amor creció y creció, solo que yo tuve que ausentarme un tiempo

**Sonic: **Creo que ya estoy empezando a recordar *Mareado* aunque no sé por qué me empecé a marear de repente

**Magenta: ***Guarda la esmeralda* Eso es normal. Mi amor por ti, causa sensaciones agradables pero si me abrazas se te quitara *Sonríe*

**Sonic: **Tranquila, creo que te estas apresurando, aunque presiento que no es la primera vez que te veo

**Magenta: **Así es chiquitín, nos encontramos en varias ocasiones. Recuerdo que incluso chocaste conmigo…

**Flashback:**

_Sonic bajaba rápidamente de Angel Island dirigiéndose al lugar de la batalla. Mientras pensaba la solución, choca con una chica bastante peculiar_

**Sonic:***Sobándose el rostro* Lo siento amiga, no vi que... *Observa detenidamente el físico de la chica, la cual se trataba de una eriza* ¿Amy?

**Chica:**Me temo que no soy esa chica que buscas, no te preocupes, fue un accidente, tengo un poco de prisa, me voy *Comienza a caminar*

**Sonic:***Trata de detener a la chica* Espera, ¿Te conozco? ¿Quién eres?

**Chica:**Me temo que no chiquitín, no puedo decirte, en fin ¡Hasta pronto! *Se aleja rápidamente mientras piensa* (Al fin lo he encontrado después de buscar por tanto tiempo *Sonríe maliciosamente *)

**Sonic:***Volteando hacia donde se fue la chica* Que chica tan rara, en fin, creo que no importa, será mejor que me dé prisa *Sale corriendo*

_El erizo no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de aquella chica parecida a Amy con cabello color magenta y gabardina color negro, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, posteriormente comenzó a recordar el mensaje oculto de las ruinas y también a quien recurrir para poder descifrar dicha metáfora. Mientras tanto, Amy seguía luchando ferozmente contra Rouge, Blaze y Moka_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

_**Magenta: **__Esa no fue la única vez que nos vimos, después volví a encontrarte ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_**Flashback:**_

_Sonic recordaba a Amy en ese momento…_

**Sonic:**Tengo que reconocer que sus besos fueron excelentes, me moría de ganas por probar sus dulces labios nuevamente *Huele sus guantes* Su aroma quedó impregnado, es como si estuviera aquí en este momento, aún recuerdo aquella escena de nuestro primer beso *Piensa* _(__**Sonic: **__{__Que hermosos ojos tiene esta niña, a quien quiero engañar, me gusta esta eriza, vamos Sonic tu puedes, se valiente y bésala} _**_Amy: _**_{No puedo creerlo, ¿estaré soñando? Si es así no quiero despertar jamás, por fin noto interés en la mirada de Sonic, pero no comprendo, ¿por qué siempre me muestra desinterés?_} _Amy seguía mirando a Sonic y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, la pensó por mucho pero finalmente se lanzó hacia Sonic y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, y más porque sabía que el erizo podría salir corriendo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el erizo correspondía el beso y comenzó a abrazarla, Amy abrió los ojos y seguía sin creer que Sonic la seguía besando, después de un rato se separan)__*Sonríe* Como olvidar ese día, y pensar que quería escapar *Se levanta rápidamente* Creo que voy a volver_

_Cuando comienza a caminar nota que alguien lo persigue, cuando voltea ve que una sombra se mueve rápidamente sin dejar rastros, cuando voltea nuevamente para seguir adelante nota que la chica con capucha vuelve a aparecer frente a el_

**Sonic:**_¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

**Chica:**_Hola chiquitín, veo que volvemos a encontrarnos *Le sonríe y le guiña el ojo* Al menos esta vez no chocaste conmigo_

**Sonic:**_Ya lo recuerdo, aunque tengo la sensación de que te he visto anteriormente ¿Quién eres? Esta vez no te iras sin decírmelo_

**Chica:**_Digamos que solo soy una desconocida ¿Así que sufriendo por amor? Creo que debes ir y demostrarle lo que sientes_

**Sonic:**_¿Cómo supiste eso?_

**Chica:** _*Comienza a alejarse* Chiquitín, se nota a simple vista en tu expresión *Le lanza una flor con una nota amarrada en el tallo* Toma, deberías regalarle esto cuando la veas, seguramente caerá rendida a tus pies con ese poema que trae el tallo, nos veremos después_

**Sonic:**_*Toma la flor* Espera, necesito saber ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Te conozco?_

**Chica:**_*Desapareciendo entre la niebla* Adiós chiquitín, nos volveremos a ver *Desaparece*_

**Sonic:**_Que chica tan rara, debo admitir que casi la confundo con Amy pero no puede ser ya que su pelaje es más oscuro, pero ¿Por qué me habrá dado esto? Es como si supiera que estoy batallando con mis sentimientos, aunque es una rosa muy bonita *La huele* Huele muy bien, creo que le gustara a Amy, en fin, creo que debo volver *Comienza a correr de regreso*_

_**Fin del flashback: **_

_**Sonic: **__Es verdad, ahora recuerdo pero ¿Por qué no mostraste tu verdadera identidad en esos momentos? Las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles_

_**Magenta: **__No era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, además pude ver que tenías un gran problema con todas las chicas y al mismo tiempo tu corazón estaba confundido por *Hace cara de asco* por Amy, después de eso decidí espiarte_

_**Sonic: **__*Sorprendido* ¿Estuviste espiándome? Nunca me di cuenta de ello_

_**Flashback: **_

_Amy correteaba a Sonic amenazándolo con el martillo mientras reía sin parar de alegría, Sonic sin darse cuenta se atora en una rama y cae al piso. Amy de la misma forma no mira la rama y cae encima del erizo mirándolo a los ojos mientras sostenía el martillo para golpearlo en la cabeza, tira el martillo al piso y comienza a besarlo tiernamente_

**Sonic:***Mirada tierna* Adoro tus labios, son tan suaves y dulces que no me canso de probarlos

**Amy:***Sonrojada se quita de encima de Sonic recostándose a un lado mientras sostiene su mano* Este día fue el mejor de toda mi vida

_Los erizos miraban la hermosa luna tomados de la mano, se besaban y volvían a mirar las estrellas mientras Sonic le contaba historias falsas acerca de las constelaciones._

_Sonic se sentía feliz por primera vez en su vida ya que siempre se mantuvo ocupado protegiendo al planeta de las garras del doctor Eggman, debido a eso nunca se atrevió a mostrarle sentimientos hacia Amy por temor a que fuera atacada por todos sus enemigos._

_Mientras ellos pasaban su rato feliz, una silueta se asoma directamente de las sombras con forma de erizo encapuchado, solo lograban verse mechones de cabello color rosa oscuro, su nariz y su boca, después de un rato observando comienza a sonreír maléficamente y desaparece entre la oscuridad…._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_**Sonic: **__Eso sí que fue tenebroso, nunca imagine que estarías ahí_

_**Magenta: **__Así es chiquitín. Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente plática, lo mejor será subir esta relación al siguiente nivel, serás mío mi querido Sonic_

_**Sonic: **__*Sonríe* Lo siento amiga, no estoy disponible para nadie, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona angelical que amo mucho_

_**Magenta: **__*Baja la mirada* Entiendo, creo que he llegado tarde, aunque… *Vuelve a sacar la esmeralda* Nunca es tarde para recibir amor *Sonríe maliciosamente* Serás mío quieras o no_

_**Sonic: **__*Sorprendido* ¿Cómo conseguiste esa esmeralda caos? Espera un momento ¿Tú también puedes usar su energía?_

_**Magenta: **__Así es *La esmeralda comienza a brillar* Con esto será suficiente para tenerte en mi brazos_

_Una energía bastante poderosa comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Magenta gracias a la esmeralda la cual atrapo a Sonic. De su nariz y su boca entraba dicha energía hasta que su pelaje se tornaba azul oscuro y sus ojos se teñían de un verde aún más oscuro, después de unos segundos Sonic quedo totalmente transformado en una versión Dark más estable_

_**Magenta: **__Muy bien mi amado Sonic, ahora ya eres mío, seremos felices para toda la vida *Risa malvada*_

_**Sonic: **__*Le hace reverencia y se pone de rodillas* Así es mi Lady, estaré a tus ordenes *La mira y sonríe con maldad*_

_**Magenta: **__¡Eres una ternura! Muy bien, vayamos a nuestro nido de amor, sígueme *Comienza a correr*_

_**Sonic: **__Jamás me había sentido tan vivo *Corre tras ella dejando un aura negra*_

_Mientras tanto, Amy en casa de Vainilla, preparaba una deliciosa comida para Sonic mientras que Cream como de costumbre decoraba varios pastelillos con merengue_

_**Cream: **__Al señor Sonic le encantara este banquete que preparamos_

_**Amy: **__*Suspira* Es verdad, con solo imaginar la cara de felicidad de mi erizo me pongo muy feliz, estoy perdidamente enamorada Cream_

_**Cream: **__*Sonríe* Me da mucho gusto por ti Amy, después de tanto luchar al fin cumpliste tu deseo_

_**Amy: **__Estoy segura que si seguimos así, Sonic pronto me propondrá matrimonio_

_**Cream: **__*Contenta* Eso suena emocionante, seguramente te verás hermosa vestida de blanco, yo seré tu madrina de pastel_

_**Amy: **__No puedo esperar a que llegue ese día, Sonic me hace tan feliz_

_Después de un rato, Vainilla entra a la cocina junto con Dany_

_**Dany: **__Vaya, veo que han preparado todo un banquete *Toma un hot dog pero Amy le da un golpe en la mano*_

_**Amy: **__¡Deja eso! Esta comida es para mí Sonic, no te permitiré que toques algo de aquí_

_**Dany: **__No seas egoísta, tengo hambre *Sonidos extraños de su estómago* además, esto se ve delicioso_

_**Vainilla: **__*Ríe* No te preocupes cariño, nosotros vamos a comer fuera, solo tú y yo, recuerda que es nuestro momento_

_**Dany: **__*Toma las manos de la coneja* Esa idea me parece aún mejor, nada me haría más feliz que comer a lado de mi futura esposa *Le da un beso* Adoro tus labios suaves y dulces_

_**Vainilla: **__*Ruborizada* Vaya, no sé qué decirte, también me encantas *Sonríe* nadie me ha enamorado así como tu_

_**Dany: **__Eso pensé *Vuelve a besarla* Vayamos a comer algo amor, traeré tu abrigo *Sale de la cocina*_

_**Amy: **__Vaya, veo que ese perro te adora, tienes suerte por encontrar a alguien así_

_**Vainilla: **__*Suspira* Estoy súper enamorada de él, es el amor de mi vida. Espero con ansias el día en el que nos casemos_

_**Cream: **__Es un gran señor, lo quiero mucho_

_**Amy: **__Te entiendo madre, yo estoy igual por Sonic, se ha portado muy caballeroso últimamente_

_**Vainilla: **__Me alegra escuchar eso hija, sabía que ese erizo te amaba desde un principio, solo había que darle un poco de espacio_

_**Amy: **__Tenias razón madre, bueno *Se quita su delantal* Iré por Sonic, seguramente ya debió haber llegado a casa de Tails_

_**Cream: **__Genial, iré contigo_

_**Amy: **__Muy bien, vayamos cuanto antes, no puedo estar más tiempo sin mi erizo entre mis brazos_

_**Vainilla: **__¡Vayan con mucho cuidado!_

_Después de un rato de caminar, ambas chicas llegaban a casa de Tails, el cual como siempre se encontraba en su laboratorio trazando unos planos_

_**Cream: **__*Emocionada* ¡Hola Tails! Tiempo sin verte_

_**Tails: **__*Voltea a ver a Cream y cae de su banquito, después su bote de lápices cae en su cabeza* ¡Auch! Eso dolió *Ríe* Que sorpresa ¿Qué las trae por aquí chicas?_

_**Amy: **__Como siempre trabajando duro ¿No puedes jugar con una pelota o algo como los chicos normales?_

_**Cream: **__*Toma los planos* ¿Qué es esto? Solo veo líneas y ecuaciones_

_**Tails: **__Es mi nuevo proyecto, sin duda es algo muy ambicioso pero estoy seguro que podré llevarlo a cabo, se trata de un androide, el cual será mi asistente para crear futuras naves y vehículos_

_**Amy: **__Si si, como sea ¿En dónde está Sonic? He venido por el_

_**Tails: **__Pensé que estaba contigo, incluso te iba a preguntar por el_

_**Amy: **__¿Entonces no ha llegado? Ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que salió de mi casa_

_**Cream: **__¿No creen que el señor Sonic pueda estar en problemas?_

_**Tails: **__*Toma el hombro de la conejita* No te preocupes Cream, se trata de Sonic, es difícil que él se meta en problemas sin salir de ellos, lo más probable es que se haya ido a correr por el bosque como de costumbre, recordemos que mi hermano es impredecible_

_**Amy: **__*Se sienta en un sofá con cara triste* Y yo que había preparado un gran banquete solo para él, no sé qué voy a hacer con tanta comida_

_**Tails: **__Si quieren pueden esperarlo, si dices que venía hacia acá lo más seguro es que venga en camino_

_**Cream: **__No te desanimes Amy, estoy segura que el señor Sonic viene hacia acá_

_**Amy: **__Tienen razón, esperemos aquí_

_**Cream: **__*Mira a Tails* ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la pelota?_

_**Tails: **__Esta bien *Enrolla los planos y los deja en su escritorio* Creo que no tengo prisa por crear a ese robot *Ríe* Ven a jugar con nosotros Amy_

_**Amy: **__*Sonríe* Gracias pero prefiero esperar a Sonic aquí_

_Tails y Cream comenzaban a jugar mientras que Amy sacaba un collar en el cual tenía una foto de Sonic y comenzaba a contemplarlo con cariño._

_Mientras tanto, Magenta llegaba a su guarida junto con Sonic, al entrar ahí observa que hay varias máquinas en proceso de construcción y nota que Cubot y Orbot se encuentran trabajando sin parar_

_**Magenta: **__*Observando las maquinas* Vaya Eggman, veo que le has puesto empeño a lo que te pedí_

_**Eggman: **__Si se trata de conquistar el mundo entonces debo ponerle empeño *Mira a Sonic entrar y se espanta* No puede ser ¡Sonic! *Coloca un escudo en su nave* ¿Qué haces aquí erizo apestoso?_

_**Magenta: **__No te precipites así gordinflón, mi amado Sonic esta de nuestro lado y nos ayudara a destruir a esa eriza repugnante_

_**Sonic: **__*Sonríe* Así es mi Lady, juntos destruiremos a Amy y dominaremos el mundo _

_**Magenta: **__Esa voz me agrada amor mío *Sonríe* Bueno, creo que necesito una ducha ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Podremos hacer travesuras *Mirada seductora*_

_**Sonic: **__*Ignorándola* Prefiero vigilar a este gordinflón para que no te cause problemas *Brinca y se para en una barda donde veía todo*_

_**Magenta: **__Esta bien amor, no tardo en salir *Sonríe* ya vuelvo *Le manda un beso y entra en una puerta*_

_**Eggman: **__Esto es muy extraño, no entiendo por qué Sonic esta con ella, nunca lo creí de el_

_**Orbot: **__Yo tampoco entiendo, probablemente Magenta tiene la habilidad de controlar las mentes de quien sea, lo mejor será seguir con la creación de las maquinas_

_**Eggman: **__*Sonríe* Tienes razón, la pequeña Magenta no sabrá que instalare un dispositivo el cual hará que caiga a mis órdenes *Risa malvada* No cabe duda que soy brillante_

_**Cubot: **__Solo espero que no le explote en la cara como siempre_

_**Eggman: **__¡A callar! ¿Ustedes que saben? Solo son unas latas de sardinas parlantes así que vayan a trabajar_

_**Cubot y Orbot: **__*Tono sarcástico*____¡Si doctor! _

_Mientras tanto de vuelta en casa de Tails, habían pasado ya cuatro horas. Tails y Cream solo se lanzaban la pelota levemente el uno al otro con cara de aburrimiento mientras que Amy dormía tranquilamente hasta que el peso le gano y cayó del sillón despertando inmediatamente_

_**Amy: **__*Sobándose la cabeza* ¡Eso me dolió! *Saca una lagrima* ¿Aun no llega Sonic?_

_**Tails: **__*Bosteza* Aun no, ya ha tardado demasiado _

_**Cream: **__Solo espero que el señor Sonic este bien_

_**Amy: **__*Molesta* Seguramente salió con otra chica, esa debe ser la razón por la cual tarda pero lo encontrare a como dé lugar_

_**Tails: **__Dudo que Sonic haga tal cosa, esto empieza a preocuparme bastante, creo que iré contigo a buscarlo desde el Tornado_

_**Cream: **__¿Puedo ir con ustedes?_

_**Tails: **__De acuerdo Cream, vayamos todos juntos, solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas_

_**Amy: **__Cuando lo encuentre verán que azotare mi martillo tan fuerte en su cabezota que a todos les dará jaqueca_

_**Tails: **__Calma Amy, te dije que no creo que Sonic haga tal cosa, el no…_

_**Amy: **__*Interrumpe* Deja de justificarlo zorro, seguramente está teniendo una cita con otra *Sube al avión rápidamente tomando los controles* si no suben pronto me iré sin ustedes_

_**Tails: **__El piloto soy yo, baja de ahí antes de que hagas una tontería_

_**Cream: **__Sera mejor que la dejes hacer lo que quiera, no querrás provocarla_

_**Tails: **__*Pose de pensar* Creo que tienes razón, cuando Amy se enfada no hay nada sobre la faz del planeta que la detenga a excepción de un beso de Sonic_

_**Amy: **__Dense prisa o los dejo_

_Tails y Cream sin pensarlo subieron al Tornado inmediatamente, las ventanillas se cerraban y Amy despego rápidamente dirigiéndose al bosque._

_Por otro lado, Dany y Vainilla caminaban rumbo a la ciudad mirándose el uno al otro_

_**Dany: **__¿Qué quiere comer mi dulce conejita? *Le besa la mejilla a Vainilla*_

_**Vainilla: **__Aun no lo sé mi cachorrito, lo que sea está bien *Sonríe angelicalmente*_

_**Dany: **__Se me antojaron los hot dogs de Amy, vayamos por unos, conozco un lugar aquí cerca *Toma la mano de Vainilla y comienza a correr* Vamos amor, no hay tiempo que perder_

_**Vainilla: **__*Riendo mientras corre* Espera cariño, no tan rápido_

_Dany corría con Vainilla hasta llegar al centro comercial, al entrar se topan frente a frente con Laisha la cual salía rastreando algo con una maquina_

_**Dany: **__¿Laisha? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_**Laisha: **__Estoy en busca de las esmeraldas caos para mi siguiente invento pero no logro detectar nada_

_**Vainilla: **__¿Y qué es lo que has inventado?_

_**Laisha: **__*Sonríe* He armado un avión que será complemento del Tornado de Tails, también he creado un automóvil basado en el mismo diseño del auto de Tails y que al juntarlos, podrán crear una fabulosa máquina para batallas_

_**Dany: **__Vaya, sí que has pensado en todo eso, entonces Tails te ayudo_

_**Laisha: **__*Baja la mirada* En realidad debo decirle a Tails que modifique sus máquinas para poder unirlas pero… *Se ruboriza* no sé cómo decirle_

_**Vainilla: **__Estoy segura que Tails accederá, a él le encanta modificar sus creaciones, no te desanimes_

_**Dany: **__¿A caso huelo amor aquí? *Ríe*_

_**Laisha: **__*Ruborizada y nerviosa* Claro que no, no es nada de eso_

_**Dany: **__Bien, entonces le diré a Tails que te sonrojaste cuando te mencione su nombre_

_**Laisha: **__*Más nerviosa* No le digas nada por favor *Se coloca de rodillas* No se lo menciones, me moriría si se entera que yo… *Se tapa la boca rápidamente*_

_**Dany: **__¡Te he pillado! Sabía que estabas enamorada del zorro, no te preocupes Laisha, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros_

**Laisha: **Se los agradecería infinitamente si no le dicen nada, se los ruego por favor. Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo seguir con mi búsqueda

**Vainilla: **Mucha suerte querida, ven a visitarnos pronto

_Laisha se aleja olfateando y rastreando con su radar mientras que Dany y Vainilla entraban al centro comercial_

**Vainilla: **Creo que es difícil que Laisha conquiste a Tails, tiene competencia

**Dany: **Es cierto, olvide que mi pequeña Cream también está enamorada del zorro, creo que si le costara mucho trabajo

**Vainilla: **Solo espero que ninguna de las dos sufra

**Dany: ***Mira a Vainilla con mirada seductora* Olvidemos eso por hoy y disfrutemos nuestro día

_Vainilla se lanzó hacia Dany y comenzó a besarlo ferozmente mientras que el trataba de corresponderle._

_Mientras tanto, en la base de Magenta, ella salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y otra más en la cabeza _

**Magenta: **Hola Sonic amor mío, tu diosa ha vuelto para darte amor

**Sonic: ***Al mirar la figura de Magenta derrama sangre por la nariz* Mi Lady, ¿No cree que es muy inapropiado salir de esa forma? Puede darle un resfriado

**Magenta: **No me importa con tal de estar contigo

_Magenta poco a poco se desamarraba la toalla hasta dejarla caer mostrándole a Sonic su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Sonic no pudo evitar mirarla mientras que al mismo tiempo volvía a derramar sangre de la nariz por la excitación._

**Magenta: **¿Qué ocurre amor, nunca has visto a una chica desnuda? *Se acerca a él y le acaricia la barbilla con un dedo* Vamos, puedes aprovechar el momento, puedo ser tuya cuando lo desees, además, sé que deseas este cuerpo ya que es idéntico al de esa eriza fastidiosa

**Sonic: ***Toma la toalla y se la da mientras tapa su nariz por la sangre* Eso no es apropiado, no puedo mirar el cuerpo de mi ama, no insista mi Lady

**Magenta: ***Colocándose la toalla nuevamente* Bien, entonces será en otra ocasión

_De pronto Darby aparece haciendo reverencia ante Magenta _

**Darby: ***De rodillas* Mi Lady, tengo noticias importantes

**Magenta: ***Molesta* ¿No puedes venir a molestar en otro momento? Sonic y yo estamos muy ocupados dándonos amor. Dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Darby: **Lo siento Mi Lady, lo que sucede es que he detectado la presencia de Amy Rose acercándose a gran velocidad, quizá quiera aprovechar esta situación para deshacerse de ella

**Sonic: ***Sonrisa malvada* Mi Lady, permítame ser yo quien acabe con ella

**Magenta: **No es necesario que te ensucies las manos amor, dejemos que Darby se haga cargo. *Mira a Darby* Ve y hazte cargo, pero necesito que me traigas a esa eriza con vida, ya que yo misma quiero ser la que acabe con ella, quiero despedazar su cuerpo con mis propias manos y utilizar su apestosa sangre para alimentar a mis mascotas *Saca un control remoto y sale una pantalla la cual mostraba una piscina con tiburones feroces* Te lo encargo

**Darby: ***Vuelve a hacerle reverencia* Si mi Lady, volveré en seguida *Se levanta y sale de la habitación*

**Sonic: **¿Por qué no fui yo el que realizara dicha misión?

**Magenta: **¡Tontito! Tu y yo tenemos un asuntito pendiente *Vuelve a quitarse la toalla* Vamos, no seas tímido y hazme tuya

**Sonic: ***Tentado* Lo siento mi Lady, no puedo hacer tal cosa, con su permiso *Hace reverencia* Me retiro *Sale de la habitación*

**Magenta: ***Tomando la toalla* Algún día serás mío en cuerpo y alma mi amado Sonic, para lograrlo debo obtener las 7 esmeraldas caos y pronto las conseguiré *Sonrisa malvada* Iré a cambiarme

_Darby salía volando del cuartel en las montañas con dirección a donde se encontraba Amy y los demás volando con el Tornado._

_Amy continuaba piloteando el avión buscando a Sonic desesperadamente pero por desgracia no lograba ver nada_

**Amy: **¿Dónde se habrá metido ese erizo? No lo encuentro por ningún lado

**Tails: **La cosa se pone cada vez más preocupante, ya casi hemos dado la vuelta al mundo y aun no hay rastros de el

**Cream: ***Observando al frente* Miren eso de allá *Señala* Creo que mi padre nos ha alcanzado

**Tails: **¿Dany? Pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

_El objeto que volaba a gran velocidad se acercaba rápidamente hacia el Tornado hasta quedar frente a ellos parado en la punta del avión_

**Darby: **Al fin te encuentro ¿Tu eres Amy Rose?

**Amy: **Así es, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

**Cream: **Ese no es mi padre, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que sus rasgos de parecen a los de mi padre

**Tails: **Es verdad, tiene un gran parecido con Dany ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

**Amy: **¿Entonces es verdad que eres pariente de Dany?

**Darby: **¿A caso crees que responderé esa pregunta estúpida? *Sonríe maléficamente* Ustedes no volverán a volar más *Rompe el cristal del lado del piloto con un puñetazo* Tu, vendrás conmigo eriza repugnante

**Amy: ***Asustada* Espera un momento, ¿Qué quieres de mí? No entiendo, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie

**Darby: ***Mete la mano tratando de agarrar el cuello de Amy* Eso no te incumbe, tu solamente vendrás conmigo sin escusas, ya que si no lo haces te eliminare en este instante

**Amy: ***Evitando la mando de Darby* No lograras atraparme *Saca su martillo y rompe lo que queda del cristal para salir de ahí* Jama iré contigo

**Tails: ***Abriendo la ventana para ayudar a Amy* Cream, espérame aquí *Le entrega una mochila* Colócate esto inmediatamente *Se levanta de su asiento y se para en el avión tratando de evitar el fuerte viento causado por la velocidad* Amy, toma mi mano

_Darby al ver que Amy escapaba de su mano comenzó a volar a gran velocidad frente al avión y de un fuerte golpe en el frente lo detiene para después sostenerlo con una sola mano mientras que con la otra sacaba una bola de energía_

**Darby: **Si no vienes en este instante hare explotar el avión

**Amy: **Prefiero morir que ir contigo, no sé qué intensiones tienes pero por lo visto no son buenas

**Darby: ***Frunce el ceño* No me dejas elección

_Lanza la bola de energía hacia donde está la fuente de poder del avión haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos, al mismo tiempo en la mente de Darby salía la escena de Magenta pidiendo el cuerpo de Amy con vida lo cual hizo que se preocupara_

**Darby: ***Ocultándose del viento causado por la explosión* Demonios, creo que me precipite demasiado, solo espero que la eriza este con vida *Baja al suelo para sobrevolar la superficie*

_No quedaba ningún rastro del Tornado, todo desapareció con la explosión pero metros adelante, Tails bajaba lentamente con Amy entre sus brazos y Cream a un lado usando un paracaídas_

**Amy: ***Tosiendo* Ese sujeto se pasó de listo pero, no entiendo para que me quería a mi

**Tails: **Esto es muy extraño, lo que es más extraño aun es el parecido de ese sujeto con Dany ¿A caso será algún pariente maligno?

**Cream: **Solo espero que no lo sea, por cierto *Sonríe* Gracias por el paracaídas, sin él no hubiéramos sobrevivido*

**Tails: **No fue nada, siempre pienso en todo ante cualquier circunstancia, lo mejor será ocultarnos en cualquier lugar, al parecer ese sujeto no descansara hasta encontrar a Amy

**Amy: ***Nerviosa* Tengo miedo de todo esto, al parecer ese sujeto me quiere para experimentar conmigo

_Los tres logran aterrizar en un sitio seguro, inmediatamente se ocultaron detrás de un gran árbol frondoso mientras que veían a Darby sobrevolando los al rededores_

**Darby: ***Desesperado* Maldición, no encuentro a esa eriza repugnante, si no lo hago mi Lady me castigara *suena un pequeño comunicador que tenía en la muñeca, presiona un botón y contesta* Adelante, aquí Darby

**Magenta: ***Desde el comunicador* ¿Y bien, encontraste a la eriza?

**Darby: ***Nervioso* Aun no mi Lady, escapo y se escondió *Piensa* (Probablemente haya muerto con la explosión, solo espero que no sea así)

**Magenta: **Ya habrá tiempo de encontrarla, ahora necesito que te dirijas a Angel Island por la esmeralda maestra, no me importa si matas al equidna que la vigila, con ella podremos encontrar las seis esmeraldas faltantes

**Darby: **Muy bien mi Lady, en seguida la llevare *Comienza a volar rápidamente*

_Darby se sintió salvado por dicha orden ya que no sabía si Amy había muerto en la explosión pero por suerte logro escapar minutos antes._

_Desde el árbol, los chicos miraban que Darby se alejaba rápidamente del lugar e inmediatamente sintieron un gran alivio_

**Amy: ***Se tira al suelo respirando aliviadamente* Vaya, hasta que se va

**Tails: **Lo mejor será regresar a casa, no sabemos si ese sujeto volverá a buscarte

**Amy: **Tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará. Si tan solo Sonic estuviera aquí, nos estaría ayudando con esto

**Cream: **No te preocupes Amy, ya veraz que el señor Sonic acabara con ese sujeto

**Amy: **Solo espero que así sea.

_Los chicos salieron del árbol y caminaron a casa con precaución mientras que Darby volaba a gran velocidad para arrebatarle la esmeralda maestra a Knuckles… _

_Sonic aún se encontraba observando el paisaje por una ventana mientras que Magenta lo miraba y al mismo tiempo suspiraba_

_¿Sonic caerá ante los encantos de Magenta? ¿Qué relación tiene Darby con Dany el cual volaba a gran velocidad rodeado por un aura de energía? ¿Lograra vencer a Knuckles al momento de robar la esmeralda?_


	24. El poder del amor ¿Fue culpa de Blaze?

_Darby volaba a gran velocidad con dirección a Angel Island para cumplir con otra misión que Magenta le había encargado la cual consistía en arrebatarle a Knuckles la esmeralda maestra._

_Knuckles quien se encontraba parado delante de la esmeralda comenzó a notar que algo extraño se aproximaba. Alzo la mirada y nota que Darby aterriza rápidamente_

**Knuckles: **¿De nuevo estas aquí gusano? Largo si no quieres que acabe contigo de una vez por todas

**Darby: ***Dirigiéndose a la esmeralda mientras sonríe desafiante* Inténtalo si puedes

**Knuckles: ***Furioso* ¿A caso estas retándome? Ya veras, te enseñare lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer y no me importa si sales lastimado

_Darby ignoraba cada palabra de Knuckles y continuaba caminando tranquilamente para tomar la esmeralda, a centímetros de ella, el equidna se para detrás de el_

**Knuckles: ***Mas furioso* ¿Me estas ignorando? *Saca sus garras de metal* Esta vez no tendré compasión, me tienes arto, ya veras

_El equidna se lanza hacia Darby para golpearlo ferozmente con las garras de metal pero Darby esquiva cada golpe con gran facilidad haciendo que Knuckles se enfadara cada vez más._

_Knuckles se detiene y comienza a lanzarle su ataque más fuerte el cual consistía en girar horizontalmente para golpear al oponente pero este fue detenido fácilmente con un solo dedo de Darby sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo_

**Darby: ***bosteza* ¡Esto sí que es aburrido! ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

**Knuckles: ***Jadeando de cansancio* Aun estoy calentando, la verdadera batalla comenzara ahora

**Darby: ***Suspira* Hagas lo que hagas será inútil, soy superior a ti y si me lo propongo puedo mandarte al infierno en segundos, no pongas resistencia y entrégame la esmeralda por las buenas o de lo contrario…

**Knuckles: **Deja de decir estupideces, jamás accedería a entregártela tan fácil, prefiero morir que rendirme

**Darby: ***Tono serio* ¿Entonces prefieres morir eh? Muy bien, te concederé tu deseo

_Una especie de aura de energía rodeaba al perro, estira su brazo con la palma de su mano apuntando a Knuckles, de pronto una luz blanca comenzaba a salir de ella y un gran rayo de energía fue lanzado con gran magnitud hacia Knuckles haciendo que este saliera volando ferozmente hacia el bosque para posteriormente explotar e incendiar toda la vegetación del lugar. Darby solo sonrió maléficamente, tomo la esmeralda maestra y se alejó rumbo a la base._

_Knuckles se encontraba en el suelo con heridas graves mientras trataba de ponerse en pie_

**Knuckles: ***Sosteniéndose de un árbol* Maldición, ese sujeto se pasó de listo *Sostiene su brazo derecho al verlo sangrar* Ya verás maldito pulgoso, esto no se va a quedar así *Cae al suelo y pierde el conocimiento*

_El poderoso equidna no fue rival para las tremendas fuerzas de Darby. Nadie en el planeta sabía su origen y la razón de su fuerza abrumadora. _

_La noche comenzaba a teñir el cielo de Mobius mientras que Amy y los demás llegaban sanos y salvos a la casa de Cream en donde Dany y Vainilla recién habían llegado de su día a solas_

**Vainilla: ***Observando los ligeros raspones de Amy* ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? *Preocupada* ¿Todos están bien?

**Tails: **No te preocupes Vainilla, estamos sanos y salvos, solo venimos un poco cansados

**Amy: **Dime una cosa madre ¿Sonic ha venido?

**Vainilla: **Me temo que no pequeña, además no tiene mucho tiempo que nosotros también llegamos

**Dany: **Pero ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

**Amy: **Te hare una pregunta Dany ¿Tienes familia?

**Dany: ***Lo piensa por un rato* Desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado vagando solo por el mundo, no sé exactamente de dónde vengo o si en verdad tengo una familia ¿A qué viene tu pregunta en este momento?

**Tails: **¿Recuerdas que Sonic y tú se encontraron con un sujeto extraño? Bueno, ese sujeto acaba de revelar su identidad y, nos hemos llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que ese sujeto es muy parecido a ti

**Cream: **Así es padre, incluso llegamos a pensar que se trataba de ti

**Dany: ***Sorprendido* ¿Parecido a mí? Sí que es extraño todo esto, siempre pensé que yo era el último perro que quedaba con vida en este planeta pero me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué nunca me entere de eso?

**Vainilla: **Es muy raro todo esto pero sabes, me da la impresión de que ese sujeto parecido a ti no tiene buenas intenciones

**Amy: **Estas en lo cierto madre, al parecer ese perro quiere algo de mi

**Dany: **¿Algo de ti? Pero tú no le has hecho nada malo a nadie para buscarte de esa manera

**Vainilla: **¿Ese sujeto trabajara para Eggman? Es el único que conozco en este mundo que es capaz de secuestrar a mi pequeña para acabar con Sonic

**Dany: ***Pose de pensar* No lo creo querida, ese sujeto también buscaba desesperadamente a Eggman, lo que no entiendo es para que lo quería, sea lo que sea no era para nada bueno en lo absoluto

**Amy: ***Asustada* Tengo miedo de que algo malo le ocurra a mi Sonic, no ha aparecido en todo el día, solo espero que este bien

**Tails: **Tranquila Amy, veras que Sonic se encuentra sano y salvo, estamos hablando del gran héroe del mundo

**Dany: **Es verdad, ese erizo es muy inteligente y muy aventurero, probablemente fue a buscar una aventura después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada

**Amy: **Espero que tengan razón chicos, me moriría si me entero que le paso algo malo a mi erizo *Se acerca a la ventana y observa la luna*

_Mientras tanto, Darby llegaba a la base de Magenta con la esmeralda maestra en sus manos. Al entrar nota que Sonic miraba la luna llena mientras que Magenta lo miraba con mirada tierna_

**Darby: **Mi Lady, he vuelto con la esmeralda *Se coloca de rodillas mientras coloca la esmeralda al frente*

**Magenta: ***Distraída* Ah sí, buen trabajo *Suspira* ¿No es hermoso? *Mirando a Sonic*

**Darby: **¿De qué me habla mi señora?

**Magenta: ***Vuelve a suspirar* Mi amado erizo se ve tan hermoso mirando la luna, eso lo hace ver muy varonil. *Suspira nuevamente* Creo que empiezo a entender éste tema del amor, estoy enamorada de él

**Darby: **Que gusto mi señora, me da alegría saber que usted es feliz, pero dígame ¿Tiene alguna otra misión para mí?

**Magenta: **No por el momento, disfruta de la hermosa noche, mañana continuaremos con el plan de buscar las esmeraldas

**Darby: **Con su permiso, me retiro mi Lady *Da la media vuelta y se retira*

**Magenta: ***Sigue mirando a Sonic* Eres todo un amor mi amado erizo *Suspira nuevamente* Ahora que tengo la esmeralda maestra me será más fácil encontrar las siete esmeraldas caos y cuando las tenga en mi poder, tu y yo seremos muy felices, no cabe duda que a pesar de que estas controlado por mi poder aun no olvidas a esa eriza repugnante pero eso cambiara dentro de poco *Sonrisa malvada* Prepárate Amy Rose porque mi amado y yo vamos a destruirte.

_Sonic no prestaba atención a lo que había a su alrededor, únicamente se quedaba mirando la luna con cara seria mientras que el aura oscura aún seguía rodeándolo. En su mente, recuerdos borrosos de Amy aparecían pero a la vez iban desapareciendo poco a poco mientras que su alma permanecía tranquila. El orgullo se apoderaba del erizo lentamente mientras que sus emociones se apagaban poco a poco._

_Darby al salir encuentra a Eggman y a sus ayudantes durmiendo tranquilamente, cosa que a Darby lo enfureció_

**Darby: **¡Despierta gordinflón! Tú no tienes ningún privilegio en este lugar, será mejor que termines de construir lo que mi Lady te pidió o de lo contrario….

**Eggman: ***Despertaba asustado* Calma peludo amigo, necesitaba descansar un poco para terminar nuestra obra maestra, como soy un genio, estas máquinas quedaran listas mañana a medio día

**Darby: ***Sonríe maliciosamente* Eso suena bien, estamos cada vez más cerca de poseer el mundo, mi Lady se pondrá muy feliz al enterarse de la noticia *Vuelve a mirar a Eggman* No quiero verte holgazaneando, ponte a trabajar inmediatamente si no quieres que te reviente esa barriga horrorosa que cada que la veo me dan nauseas

**Eggman: **Ten paciencia amigo, veras que mis obras maestras harán que todos caigan a nuestros pies *Piensa* (En especial tu mi querida Magenta, no puedo aceptar que quieras controlar a tu creador, ya lo veras *sonríe*)

**Darby: **Muy bien, tomare una siesta, después de tanto trabajar merezco un descanso *Se recarga en una pared, se sienta y comienza a dormir*

**Cubot: **Ese perro es un engreído

**Orbot: ***Tapa la boca de Cubot rápidamente* Calla, no querrás que despierte ¿No has visto sus fuerzas? Ese perro puede aniquilarnos en unos segundos

**Eggman: **No se precipiten chatarras ambulantes, ese perro no será rival para mis nuevas máquinas, recuerden que soy un genio

**Orbot: **¿Por qué lo dice doctor?

**Eggman: ***Sonríe* Me he basado en el antiguo sistema de F-180, solo que lo he mejorado bastante. Utilizare una especie de amplificador el cual incrementara el poder de las 7 esmeraldas y si conectamos la esmeralda maestra, las maquinas obtendrán energía ilimitada la cual superara los poderes de cualquier criatura pulgosa, ya sea este individuo o el pulgoso del otro día, cobrare venganza sobre él y ahora que Sonic esta de nuestro lado, las posibilidades de ganar son altas *Risa malvada* ¡Soy un genio!

**Cubot: **Aunque no sabemos en si cuales son los límites de estos perros, podría ser contraproducente

**Eggman: **Seguramente ese pulgoso llamado Dany utilizo su máxima energía en aquella ocasión, no hay forma de que incremente ese nivel en poco tiempo

**Orbot: **Solo espero que el disparo no vuelva a salirle por la culata como de costumbre

**Eggman: **Esta vez será diferente mi estimado Orbot, puedo oler la victoria cerca de mí

**Cubot: **Bien, sería maravilloso que ganemos esta vez

_Eggman y sus máquinas siguieron trabajando para completar el pedido de Magenta que también serviría para revelarse ante ella._

_Amanecía en el planeta y Amy se encontraba sentada en el sofá con ojeras y una gran jarra de café en su mano mientras seguía esperando el regreso de Sonic. De pronto escucha que tocan la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a gran velocidad para abrir_

**Amy: **¿Sonic eres tú? *Escucha que golpea a alguien y al ver al individuo pone cara seria* ¡Ah, eres tú!

**Tails: ***Sobándose la nariz* Eso me dolió, no tenías que ser tan ruda

**Amy: **Dime que has venido a decirme que Sonic ya apareció

**Tails: ***Se levanta sosteniendo su nariz* En realidad venia para ver si tenías alguna pista, no llegó a dormir

**Amy: ***Cara triste* Al parecer nuevamente ha escapado como siempre lo hace ¿A caso soy tan mala?

**Tails: **Claro que no lo eres, aunque esto comienza a preocuparme

**Amy: **Vayamos a buscar de nuevo, no puedo estar tranquila, no he dormido nada en toda la noche

**Tails: **Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar un poco, además recuerda que ese sujeto extraño está buscándote, si vamos a buscar a Sonic de nuevo, volverá a encontrarnos

**Amy: **No me importa sacrificar mi vida, lo único que quiero es ver a Sonic sano y salvo, es todo

**Blaze: ***Llegando detrás de Tails* ¡Vaya! Creo que no están de buen humor hoy *Nota la cara desvelada de Amy* Pero que veo, parece que te arrollo un camión *Ríe*

**Tails: ***Tono serio* No es momento para reír, Sonic ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, no sabemos si está bien o si le ocurrió algo

**Blaze: **¡Por favor!, están hablando de Sonic, del sujeto más inquieto e intrépido que conozco ¿O ya olvidaron que ese erizo desaparece y aparece las veces que le da la gana? Seguramente volverá en unos días, no hay de qué preocuparse

**Tails: **Quizá tengas razón, aunque comúnmente desaparece después de tener problemas, a menos que *Voltea a ver a Amy* ¿Se pelearon?

**Amy: ***Recordando el incidente del baño mientras se sonroja* Pero que cosas se te ocurren Tails, claro que no nos peleamos pero no creo que Sonic se haya molestado conmigo por eso

**Blaze: **¿Eso? No entiendo ¿Quieres explicarnos? Tal vez y sepamos la razón principal de su desaparición

**Amy: ***Molesta* No tengo nada que explicarles, déjenme en paz *Se sonroja*

**Blaze: ***Mirada seductora* Ya entiendo, ¿así que a Sonic le gustan las cosas perversas?, ¿A caso te pidió que le mostraras tu jardín secreto? Veo que el erizo no pierde el tiempo *Ríe*

**Amy: ***Apenada totalmente roja* Que cosas se te ocurren Blaze, no lo digas de esa manera, claro que no fue eso

**Tails: **¿Jardín secreto? No pensé que tuvieras uno ¿Dónde está?

**Blaze: **Zorro, cuando crezcas entenderás la metáfora, lo que debemos hacer ahora es adivinar los posibles lugares a los cuales acostumbra ir ese erizo, creo que uno de ellos es en las montañas

**Tails: **Es verdad, también adora revolcarse en el pasto en la orilla del lago del bosque

**Amy: **También adora los hot dogs del centro comercial, puede que haya ido a desayunar ahí

**Blaze: **No se diga más, vayamos por el Tornado y busquemos desde el aire

**Tails: **Respecto al Tornado *Cara triste* Fue destruido por un sujeto extraño

**Blaze: ***Sorprendida*¿Destruido? ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo buscaremos entonces?

**Amy: **El único que puede volar por gran tiempo es Dany, a no ser que Tails tenga otra nave

**Tails: **La verdad es que no, he estado tan ocupado haciendo los planos para mi robot ayudante que me he olvidado de hacer otra nave, lo único que tengo es mi automóvil

**Blaze: **Por cierto ¿Tu amiga peluda no tiene aviones? Tengo entendido que es una nerd al igual que tu

**Tails: **¿Hablas de Laisha? No sé si tenga vehículos, hace tiempo que no la veo pero podríamos ir a investigar

**Amy: ***Comienza a caminar al bosque* ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados? ¡Vámonos!

**Blaze: **Si que esta locamente enamorada de Sonic *Ríe*

**Tails: **Desde que Sonic accedió a estar con ella, se ha comportado de una manera distinta, como si su obsesión por él hubiese aumentado más, solo espero que eso no le traiga problemas futuros

_Los tres caminaban rápidamente hacia el bosque, donde se supone que Laisha tenía su laboratorio, al llegar ahí notan que algo explota y al abrirse la puerta del laboratorio mucho humo sale de ella y al mismo tiempo sale Laisha tosiendo _

**Tails: **Laisha, tiempo sin vernos

**Laisha: ***Mira a Tails y se ruboriza* T...Tails, Que lindo… que linda sorpresa que vienes por aquí ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

**Amy: **Al grano, queremos que nos prestes un avión o algo para volar

**Tails: ***Sonríe* Lo que Amy quiere decir es que, queríamos ver si tenías alguna nave que nos prestes por el momento, tenemos que encontrar a Sonic lo antes posible *Se acerca a ella y le susurra* Antes de que Amy pierda la cabeza y nos golpee a todos con ese peligroso martillo, tu sabes cómo es el carácter de Amy

**Laisha: ***Ruborizada mientras escucha a Tails* Claro, por mi encantada de acompañarlos *Saca un control remoto del bolsillo de su bata y un agujero en el suelo se abre dejando ver su aeronave similar al Tornado pero en color rosa* Observen mi obra maestra, yo lo llamo Ciclón Rosa XL, una maquina muy veloz, aunque no tanto como el Tornado, también he construido un sistema el cual al fusionarse con el Tornado, aumenta su velocidad casi al cuádruple

**Tails: **Vaya, veo que adoras al Tornado, solo que *Baja la mirada* Fue destruido*

**Laisha: ***Sorprendida* ¿Destruido? Pero ¿Quién fue el monstruo que hizo tal barbaridad?

**Amy: **Eso ya no importa, vámonos ya

**Blaze: **Ten paciencia, encontraremos al erizo, ya lo veras

**Amy: **Lo primero que haré será estrellarle mi martillo en esa cabezota azul llena de aire caliente, después me lo comeré a besos

**Blaze: ***Cara seductora* ¿También le enseñaras tu jardín secreto? Creo que Sonic no es el único pervertido, veo que a cierta chica le gusta ser mala *Ríe*

**Amy: ***Ruborizada grita* ¡Déjame en paz!

_Todos subieron a la nave y despegaron inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad en primer lugar. Amy baja de la nave antes de que esta aterrizara por completo, posteriormente entra rápidamente al centro comercial con la esperanza de encontrar al erizo pero no había ningún rastro de él. Vuelve a la nave y vuelan con dirección hacia el lago pero de igual forma no había rastros de Sonic._

_Mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia las montañas, Magenta entraba al lugar donde se encontraba Sonic y Darby quienes cuidaban la esmeralda maestra_

**Magenta: ***Emocionada se abalanza hacia Sonic abrazándolo del cuello* Buenos días amor mío ¿Me extrañaste?

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* Es un gusto saber que se encuentra bien mi Lady ¿Hay alguna misión importante para mí el día de hoy?

**Magenta: ***Intenta besarlo pero Sonic se niega y se aleja* Lo primero que debes hacer es darme mi besito de buenos días, después comenzaremos con la búsqueda de las esmeraldas

**Darby: **Espere mi Lady, he detectado la presencia de la eriza nuevamente, iré a concluir mi misión anterior

**Magenta: **Esa eriza solo está causando molestias, debe desaparecer inmediatamente, así que Darby, debes traerla aquí con vida, mis manos ya no soportan las ganas de matarla y despedazarla, maldita sabandija rosada, es repugnante saber que comparto tu ADN

**Darby: ***Se arrodilla* En seguida vuelvo mi Lady, no tardare *Mira hacia arriba y vuela a gran velocidad*

**Sonic: **¿Cuál será mi misión mi Lady? He estado muy aburrido últimamente

**Magenta: **Veamos *Comienza a despojarse de su ropa lentamente* Tu misión será… ¡Darme placer! *Saca una esmeralda caos a escondidas mientras piensa* (Con esto no dudaras en darme lo que deseo, serás mío por la buena o la mala, veras que lograre sacar tu bestia interior)

_De repente a Sonic comienza a darle un fuerte dolor en la cabeza al grado de hacer que su aura negra se incrementara aún más, después de eso se acerca a Magenta y la pone contra la pared sosteniéndola de los hombros_

**Sonic: ***Sonrisa malvada* Si esto es lo que deseas, esto es lo que tendrás

_Su mano comenzaba a bajar lentamente hasta tocar las piernas de Magenta las cuales comenzaba a subir lentamente por debajo de su falda (Vestía las mismas ropas que Amy)_

**Magenta: **Vaya Sonic, no pensé que fueras tan bestia a la hora de hacer cosas sucias, pero continua *Comienza a agitarse y a respirar más rápido*

**Sonic: **¿Es esto lo que tanto anhelabas? Te destrozare, ya lo veras

_La mano de Sonic se acercaba cada vez más a la zona prohibida de Magenta mientras ella se agitaba cada vez más mientras que algo dentro de ella quemaba intensamente por entregarse ante él. De pronto, Orbot entra en el cuarto interrumpiendo la acción_

**Magenta: ***Asustada y furiosa alejando a Sonic rápidamente* ¿Qué demonios haces aquí chatarra? ¿No ves que estoy muy ocupada?

**Orbot: **Disculpe las molestias, solo he venido a informarle que la línea de robots que solicito está casi lista, el doctor Eggman me dijo que solo hacían falta algunos ajustes

**Magenta: **Bien, ahora ¡Largo de aquí! Me molesta tu presencia

_Orbot sale de la habitación, después Magenta busca por todos lados y nota que Sonic no se encontraba en el lugar_

**Magenta: **¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás amado azulito? *Piensa en voz alta* (¿Dónde se habrá metido Sonic? Estaba aquí hace rato… En fin, ya aparecerá para darme lo que deseo, lo mejor será preparar todo para iniciar la búsqueda de las esmeraldas) *Se acomoda su vestido y entra en otro cuarto*

_Mientras tanto, pasados ya 30 minutos, Amy y los demás continuaban buscando a Sonic, sobrevolando las montañas, de repente el radar de la nave detecta un objeto que se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad_

**Laisha: ***Asustada* ¿Qué es eso? Al parecer viene hacia nosotros rápidamente

**Tails: ***Preocupado* No puede ser, de nuevo ese sujeto, paso lo mismo la vez pasada

**Blaze: **Muy bien, verán que le quemare el trasero a ese individuo problemático, ya lo verán

**Tails: **No creo que sea tan fácil Blaze, ese sujeto no es ordinario, esconde muchas cosas, entre esas su verdadera fuerza

_Darby se dirigía rápidamente hacia la nave y nuevamente se para frente a ellos quedando flotando en el aire haciendo que Laisha frenara rápidamente_

**Amy: **¿Qué pasa, por que frenan de golpe? *Observa que Darby está enfrente* No puede ser ¿Ese sujeto de nuevo?

**Tails: ***Saliendo de la nave* Dime ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

**Darby: **La vez pasada tuvieron mucha suerte gracias a que mi Lady me encargo otra misión, pero esta vez cumpliré lo que tenemos pendiente *Señala* Entrégame a la eriza rosada que tienes allá atrás o de lo contrario los destruiré a todos

**Laisha: **Espera un momento amigo ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para solucionar esto de buena forma?

**Darby: **Claro que la hay, entrégame a esa eriza repugnante y no les hare daño

**Amy: **Dime por qué ¿Por qué quieres llevarme solo a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

**Darby: ***Se para en el avión* ¿Tú crees que te lo diré tan fácil? Vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, eriza repugnante

**Amy: ***Retrocediendo poco a poco* ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Yo no te conozco y por lo tanto no te he hecho nada malo, explícame que fue lo que hice para que me miraras con tanto odio

_En ese momento Blaze aparece y se interpone ante Darby protegiendo a Amy_

**Blaze: **Sera mejor que regreses por donde viniste pulgoso, Amy no se ira contigo a menos que pases sobre mi cadáver

**Darby: **Si eso quieres, entonces eso hare

_Darby vuela para tratar de golpear a Blaze pero a centímetros de ella se detiene completamente como si quedara congelado, su mirada solo se concentraba en los ojos de Blaze mientras intentaba moverse sin ningún éxito. Blaze por el contrario preparaba una bola de fuego pero al mismo tiempo notaba la extraña reacción de Darby_

**Darby: ***Pensando* (¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué, por qué no puedo darle su merecido a esta gata? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla a los ojos?)

**Blaze: **Veo que solo eres un hablador cobarde, ni siquiera te atreves a golpear a una chica, entonces si tu no quieres iniciar el ataque con mucho gusto lo hare yo

**Darby: ***Confundido y sosteniendo su cabeza* ¡Cállate! No le temo a nada y mucho menos a una gata apestosa como tu *Sin pensarlo retrocede*

**Blaze: ***Acercándose a Darby* ¿Qué pasa cachorrito, te asustan los mininos? *Ronronea y se lame sus manos* ¿A caso le temes a esto?

**Darby: ***Nervioso mientras su corazón late con fuerza* ¡Déjame en paz gata! Aléjate de mí, me causaras roña

**Blaze: ***Acercándose mas mientras Darby retrocedía* Ahora entiendo, veo que le temes a los felinos *Ríe* ¿Dónde quedo esa valentía con la que apareciste hace un momento? ¿No se supone que venias por Amy? Eres un cachorrito cobarde que solo viene aquí con la cola entre las patas

_La mirada de Darby la cual era fría y vacía poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad mostrando su color miel mientras un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacaba. Blaze dudosa solo observaba aquel incidente mirando los ojos de Darby los cuales eran intermitentes al regresar a la normalidad y regresaba la mirada vacía, sin pensarlo Darby vuela rápidamente alejándose de la nave pero debido al fuerte dolor no logra concentrar su energía y cae encima de un gran árbol frondoso._

**Blaze: **¿Pero qué cosa pasa con ese individuo? Llego aquí muy gallo y resulto ser una gallina

**Amy: **Es muy extraño todo esto, no entiendo por qué esta vez no nos ataco

**Blaze: **Aunque, su mirada *Recuerda las miradas intermitentes* tengo la ligera sensación de que ese sujeto está siendo manipulado por alguien

**Tails: **¿En verdad crees eso?

**Blaze: **No lo sé con exactitud pero, puede que exista esa probabilidad, además, a simple vista no se ve que sea con malas intenciones

**Amy: **Solo espero que tengas razón, no me agradaría la idea de que alguien tan fuerte como Dany sea un enemigo

**Blaze: **Yo que tu no me haría muchas ilusiones, como te dije, es solo una teoría pero nadie nos asegura que esto sea verdad

**Tails: **Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño, primero Sonic desaparece, después este sujeto aparece y quiere llevarse a Amy, es como si alguien quisiera tomar venganza contra ti

**Amy: **Si pero… ¿Quién podrá ser? El único enemigo que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa es Eggman, pero hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos de él, si tan solo lo encontráramos, sabríamos muchas cosas

**Laisha: **No sé ustedes pero todo esto me da mala espina, lo que creo que debemos hacer primero es hallar a Sonic, una vez que él esté con nosotros entonces investigaremos este incidente

**Tails: **Creo que Laisha tiene razón, busquemos a Sonic primero y después él se encargara de resolver este misterio

**Blaze: **No le veo el caso de esperar a que el erizo aparezca, conmigo es más que suficiente *Mira a Amy* Es cierto, olvide que están preocupados por el, en fin, entonces sigamos buscando

_Todos vuelven a sus asientos y vuelven a reanudar su camino. Mientras tanto en el árbol frondoso, Darby se encontraba parado en una de las ramas con ligeros rasguños en la cara gracias a las ramas_

**Darby: ***Mirándose las manos* ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Se supone que tenía que atrapar a la eriza *Recuerda el incidente de Blaze* (_¿Qué pasa cachorrito, te asustan los mininos? *Ronronea y se lame sus manos* ¿A caso le temes a esto?) _*Cierra los ojos y se sacude* ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esa escena de la cabeza? Maldita gata, ya verás que no te saldrás con la tuya *Sus ojos regresan a la normalidad* ¿Qué es esto, que hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? *Recuerda los ojos amarillos de Blaze* ¿Por qué, por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco, pero primero tengo que investigar que hago aquí, no recuerdo nada, es como si hubiesen controlado mi mente *Baja del árbol y camina observando con detalle el lugar* Esto no parece Doggy Park ¿Quién me trajo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que me encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad.

_Al parecer, Darby había despertado de alguna especie de trance. Caminaba observando el lugar detalladamente mientras que de su mente Blaze no salía, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en su mirada y en la forma de ronronear que utilizo para intimidarlo. Después de encontrar un lago, se tira en el pasto y observa el cielo mientras trata de recordar cómo fue que llego a dicho lugar mientras que las nubes que volaban arriba de él tomaban forma de gato, en específico la forma de Blaze ¿A caso, Darby fue flechado por culpa de Blaze? ¿Por qué Sonic se detuvo a última hora y desapareció? ¿Amy y los demás podrán encontrar a Sonic a tiempo? ¿Magenta en verdad se habrá apoderado de la mente de Darby? Y… ¿Darby en verdad es malo?_


	25. Una noche complicada

**Darby: ***Mirándose las manos* ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Se supone que tenía que atrapar a la eriza *Recuerda el incidente de Blaze* (_¿Qué pasa cachorrito, te asustan los mininos? *Ronronea y se lame sus manos* ¿A caso le temes a esto?) _*Cierra los ojos y se sacude* ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esa escena de la cabeza? Maldita gata, ya verás que no te saldrás con la tuya *Sus ojos regresan a la normalidad* ¿Qué es esto, que hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? *Recuerda los ojos amarillos de Blaze* ¿Por qué, por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco, pero primero tengo que investigar que hago aquí, no recuerdo nada, es como si hubiesen controlado mi mente *Baja del árbol y camina observando con detalle el lugar* Esto no parece Doggy Park ¿Quién me trajo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que me encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad. Esto es extraño *Sostiene su cabeza* Me duele mucho la cabeza… Este no es el momento de quejarse por las jaquecas, tengo que investigar en donde estoy *Sale volando*

_Ya habían pasado varias horas y la noche comenzaba a manifestarse, todos en el ciclón Rosa comenzaban a bostezar de cansancio_

**Tails: ***Bosteza* Creo que debemos parar un rato, llevamos casi todo el día buscando, estoy algo cansado

**Blaze: **Es cierto, necesito un buen masaje relajante

**Amy: **Debemos seguir, Sonic puede estar en peligro, no debemos rendirnos

**Laisha: **Hemos sobrevolado casi todo el lugar y ningún rastro de él, además nos queda poco combustible. ¡Animo Amy! Veras que lo encontraremos pero debemos regresar para abastecer el avión con más combustible y continuar mañana

**Amy: ***Triste* Quiero seguir buscando, ustedes regresen, yo me quedare aquí

**Blaze: **De ninguna manera, recuerda que ese perro faldero puede aparecer y hacerte daño *Susurra* Ya verás pulgoso cobarde, cuando te encuentre te hare carbón y asare salchichas con tu cuerpo en llamas

**Amy: **Mi deber es encontrar a Sonic, no importa si llego a morir en el intento, yo tengo que estar con él, es mi destino

**Blaze: **Amiga, creo que estas exagerando. No tienes elección, vendrás con nosotros quieras o no, no está a discusión o a la que le quemare el trasero será a ti ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

**Amy: ***Comienza a llorar* ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme esto a mí?

**Laisha: **No te angusties, lo encontraremos. Regresemos a casa, muero de hambre

_El avión dio la vuelta y emprendieron el regreso a casa para descansar y comer. Amy aún continuaba llorando sin parar mientras que Blaze se desesperaba cada vez más al escucharla._

_Al llegar a casa de Laisha, todos bajaban del avión mientras que Amy se tiraba de rodillas al suelo mientras miraba una foto donde salían ella y Sonic, Blaze ya no pudo contenerse y fue hacia ella._

**Blaze: ***Sostiene a Amy del cuello de su vestido* ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? *La sacude violentamente* Ya estoy harta de tus lloriqueos o dime algo ¿Vas a encontrar al estúpido erizo con lágrimas tontas? *La azota en el suelo* Es el colmo contigo *Le da la espalda* Si sigues con tus caprichos de niñita inmadura no volveré a ayudarte

**Laisha: ***Trata de levantar a Amy* ¿Estas bien?

**Blaze: **Déjala tirada en el suelo retorciéndose en la tierra, es lo que quiere, humillarse ante ese erizo

**Laisha: **¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura con Amy? No es fácil aceptar la pérdida de un ser querido

**Blaze: **Son tonterías, más sabiendo que ese erizo hace lo que le da la gana, no le importa el sufrimiento de los demás, siempre piensa en sí mismo

**Tails: **Te equivocas, Sonic nunca deja a sus amigos solos ¿O ya olvidaste lo que hizo por ti? Yo también quiero seguir buscando, él es mi única familia, es un padre y una madre para mí, siempre estuvo conmigo cuando más necesite de alguien. Creo que no tienes derecho de juzgar al corazón de Amy por preocuparse por él. Si no quieres ayudarnos a buscar estas en todo tu derecho de irte, nadie te obliga a hacerlo si no quieres

**Blaze: ***Suspira* Creo que tienes razón zorro, me deje llevar por mi rabia, pero no soporto ver a Amy sufriendo por ese erizo mediocre

**Amy: **Tienes razón Blaze *Se levanta y limpia sus lágrimas* Llorando no voy a solucionar absolutamente nada *Sonríe* No descansare hasta encontrarlo, no pienso rendirme porque sé que el haría lo mismo por mí, él siempre está conmigo salvándome de todos los peligros. Llego la hora de regresarle todos esos favores, creo que debo agradecerte la sacudida, en verdad lo necesitaba

**Blaze: **Veo que haga lo que haga seguirán buscando, ni hablar. Estando ese perro cerca no puedo dejarlos solos, así que seguiré acompañándolos, por ahora duerman bien porque mañana seguiremos buscando sin descansar

**Laisha: **Perfecto, si gustan pueden quedarse a dormir en mi casa para que mañana a primera hora salgamos

**Tails: **Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Laisha, en verdad eres una gran amiga

**Laisha: ***Sonrojada* Haría cualquier cosa por ti…. Quise decir, por mis amigos *Piensa* (¡Que boba!)

**Amy: **Yo iré a tomar un poco de aire antes de dormir, quiero despejarme un poco

**Laisha: **Cerca de aquí está el mar, apuesto a que a esta hora tiene una vista excelente y más con la luz de la luna *Mira al zorro* ¿Quieres ir conmigo Tails?

**Tails: **Lo siento *Bosteza* Estoy algo cansado, preferiría dormir un poco para recargar energías

**Laisha: **Entiendo, pero no podemos dejar a Amy sola

**Amy: **No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, de verdad

**Blaze: **Bien, entonces ve con mucho cuidado, cualquier cosa que ocurra no dudes en llamarme, te aseguro que todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño será convertido en cenizas

**Amy: **Gracias, de verdad estaré bien *Sonríe* Vuelvo en seguida *Camina hacia la playa*

**Laisha: ***Observa a Amy* Pobre, ha pasado por tanto dolor buscando a Sonic, es como si su vida dependiera de eso nada mas

**Blaze: **Según cuentan que ella ha estado perdidamente enamorada del erizo desde los ocho años, siempre lucho muy duro para ganar su amor y justo cuando logra obtener lo que quería, el idiota desaparece. Tal vez para mí el amor es para niños tontos pero tampoco es justo que ese idiota le pague de esa manera cuando ella se ha esforzado demasiado, te juro que cuando vea a ese erizo ingrato le quemare el trasero para que sepa valorar lo que tiene a su lado

**Tails: **Puedo apostar lo que sea a que Sonic la quiere más de lo que todos creen, es tímido para demostrar sus sentimientos pero sé que en verdad ama a Amy más de lo que ella se imagina, es por esa razón que me preocupa que no aparezca

**Blaze: ***Bosteza y se lame las manos* Vaya, que cansancio, muero de ganas por un poco de leche y un buen baño caliente, a mi pelaje le haría bien

**Laisha: **Bien, en seguida te preparare el baño, después de Blaze tú también te bañaras querido… digo, amigo

**Tails: ***Sonrojado* Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad

_Los 3 entran a casa de Laisha, mientras tanto, Amy caminaba por la orilla del mar pateando la arena mientras observaba las estrellas_

**Amy: ***Suspira* ¡Ay Sonic! Si supieras cuanto te he echado de menos ¿A caso soy tan mala contigo? Daría todo por verte de nuevo, te extraño demasiado, incluso *Momento de silencio* Te daría la prueba de amor para demostrarte que mi corazón anhela cada caricia tuya

_Una nube que cubría la luz de la luna avanza dejándola brillar intensamente y al mismo tiempo Amy nota que una luz roja brilla en la arena_

**Amy: ***Observa la luz roja* ¿Qué será eso? *Camina hacia el objeto y lo levanta* Vaya, pero si es una esmeralda caos *La observa bien* ¿Qué hará esta esmeralda aquí? Bueno, sea como sea, la guardare muy bien, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si cae en manos equivocadas, lo mejor será volver *Bosteza* No he dormido casi nada, caigo de cansancio *Comenzó a caminar de regreso*

_Mientras Amy volvía a casa de Laisha, Rouge se encontraba sentada en una roca observando otra de las esmeraldas que había encontrado en lo profundo del bosque_

**Rouge: **Eres una preciosidad ¿Lo sabias? Somos hermosas. No te preocupes, mami cuidara muy bien de ti, no dejare que nada te pase

**?: **Si continúas hablando con cosas inanimadas te volverás una loca desquiciada, lo mejor será que me entregues eso

**Rouge: ***Buscando por todos lados* ¿Quién eres? Sal de donde estés

**?: **Que idiota eres, ni siquiera porque eres una murciélago puedes encontrarme, estoy muy cerca de ti

**Rouge: **Sal de tu escondite, no creas que te tengo miedo

_De entre las sombras sale una persona con capucha negra, la cual sorprendió mucho a Rouge con solo verla_

**Rouge: **Déjate de tonterías, no creas que disfrazándote de la muerte vas a lograr asustarme

**?: **Entrégame esa esmeralda ahora mismo, si lo haces no te hare daño

**Rouge: **¿Hacerme daño? Vamos, no digas tonterías, no creas que me asusta tu mala imitación. Mejor lárgate a pedir dulces a otro lado con tu ridículo disfraz, yo estoy muy ocupada con mi bebé

**?: ***Risa malvada* ¿Crees que está bien que te burles de mí?

**Rouge: **Déjate de jueguitos, demuestra tu verdadera identidad, ya no eres un infante como para jugar a las escondidas

_La persona lentamente se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Rouge quedo totalmente conmocionada _

**Rouge: ***Sorprendida* Imposible, ¿Amy?

**?: **Estoy más que harta que me comparen con esa mediocre, pero como soy una persona muy generosa me presentare ante ti. Mi nombre es Magenta, como podrás ver soy una creación del horripilante y asqueroso doctor Eggman, la razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque necesito que me entregues esa esmeralda inmediatamente

**Rouge: **¿Para que la quieres? Tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno lo que tienes en mente. Mejor olvídate de esto, no te la daré, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla

**Magenta: **No te conviene resistirte, la vida del equidna rojo depende de ti

**Rouge: **¿Equidna rojo? No comprendo ¿Qué pasa con Knuckles?

**Magenta: **Velo por ti misma *Saca una bola de cristal y en ella se ve una imagen de Knuckles tirado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente* Si me entregas la esmeralda, te regresare al equidna sano y salvo, si no lo haces ambos morirán

**Rouge: **Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa *Comienza a caminar dándole la espalda*

**Magenta: **No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, sé que amas a ese sujeto orgulloso y sé que él te ha dado todo el placer que anhelabas desde hace mucho ¿Estas segura que quieres que desaparezca?

**Rouge: ***Se detiene* ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso?

**Magenta: **Conozco tantas cosas de ti y de todos tus amigos más de lo que creen, así que es la última vez que te lo pido amablemente, entrégame esa esmeralda ahora

**Rouge: **Solo hablas por hablar, ya te dije que no te daré nada, ahora esfúmate antes de que me ponga de mal humor *Prepara sus alas y comienza a volar*

**Magenta: ***Sonrisa malvada* No te iras así de fácil

_Magenta salta hasta atrapar a Rouge del tobillo, después la azota contra el suelo mientras coloca su pie en el cuello_

**Magenta: **Te dije que me entregaras esa esmeralda, como no quieres entregármela entonces te la quitare a la fuerza

**Rouge: ***Logra levantarse rápidamente* Veo que eres rápida, pero no creas que tienes ganada la batalla, de ninguna manera me dejare vencer por una imitación barata

**Magenta: **¿Qué harás, desafiarme? *Comienza a reír burlonamente* No me hagas reír.

**Rouge: ***Molesta* Me tienes harta, ahora te enseñare a respetar a las personas

_Rouge corre hacia Magenta y lanza una patada hacia su cara pero Magenta logra detenerla con el brazo, después trata de golpearla a puños pero de igual forma Magenta los esquivaba. Después a gran velocidad se coloca detrás de Rouge, se agacha y de una patada en las piernas logra tirarla al suelo colocando su pie nuevamente en el cuello de la murciélago_

**Magenta: **¿Crees que con esos ataques mediocres me vas a vencer? Si en verdad quieres desafiarme por lo menos compórtate como un verdadero oponente

**Rouge: ***Se levanta de nuevo* Solo estoy calentando aunque debo admitir que eres demasiado rápida, te felicito pero te hace falta algo más que velocidad para vencerme si es que quieres esta esmeralda

**Magenta: **Muy bien, entonces es mi turno de mostrarte mis temibles habilidades *Saca una esmeralda*

**Rouge: **¿Tienes otra esmeralda? ¿De dónde demonios la sacaste?

**Magenta: **Eso no es de tu incumbencia

_Magenta se acerca a Rouge y le da una bofetada haciendo que el murciélago perdiera el equilibrio y cayera nuevamente al suelo_

**Magenta: **Ahora veras *Estira un brazo hacia arriba mientras que con la otra sostiene la esmeralda* ¡LANZA CAOS!

_Varios rayos de energía salen de su mano apuntando hacia Rouge la cual miraba sorprendida y con dificultad trataba de esquivarlos pero uno de ellos le cae en su ala derecha lastimándola por completo, Magenta continuo lanzándole rayos caos sin compasión alguna los cuales le dificultaban la batalla a Rouge. Trataba de esquivarlos lo más rápido que podía y sin darse cuenta Magenta se coloca detrás de ella dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Rouge cae al suelo, tira su esmeralda y queda inconsciente_

**Magenta: **Que fácil fue esto, pensé que de verdad me darías batalla pero veo que solo eres una aficionada *Se agacha y toma la esmeralda* Tengo tres esmeraldas, solo faltan cuatro para que mi amado Sonic y yo podamos vivir felices para siempre *Se emociona y varios corazones salen* Sonic, eres el amor de mi vida, no puedo esperar más para poder pasar momentos de placer a tu lado y así tener a nuestra familia de erizos con los cuales dominaremos a este mundo *Se va corriendo dejando a Rouge tirada en el suelo*

_2 horas después en casa de Laisha, todos dormían tranquilamente. Laisha sin darse cuenta acabo durmiendo a lado de Tails el cual no se había percatado de que ella lo abrazaba tiernamente, Blaze ronroneaba en el sofá babeando completamente la almohada mientras que Amy hacía gestos extraños y se movía muy impaciente ya que una terrible pesadilla pasaba dentro de su mente_

**Amy: ***Dentro de su mente* _(Amy caminaba lentamente por el bosque, todo parecía completamente normal hasta que de pronto una lluvia de fuego caía destruyendo toda la vegetación que se encontraba en el lugar. Asustada comenzaba a correr y mientras corría notaba que todos los animales del bosque se encontraban muertos bañados en sangre y otros atorados bajo grandes troncos y rocas muy pesadas. Amy se asustaba aún más y comenzaba a llorar al ver lo ocurrido y de pronto observa que entre el humo aparece una silueta muy conocida para ella, no lo dudo y corrió hacia esa silueta tosiendo por el espeso humo y al llegar ahí su cara quedaba completamente blanca, ya que había visto algo completamente aterrador. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Tails el cual se encontraba sentado completamente inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y la nariz llena de sangre. Amy se acerca a él e intenta reanimarlo pero se da cuenta que era inútil, Tails estaba muerto. Su llanto incrementaba más y continuo corriendo hacia adelante esquivando varias plantas que ardían ferozmente, las imágenes de animales muertos seguían apareciendo por todo el camino hasta ver que en una gran roca se encontraba el cuerpo de Dany que al igual que Tails se encontraba muerto y al lado de él, Darby, Vainilla y Cream encimados como si fuesen bultos de arena completamente muertos. Las imágenes perturbaban mucho a Amy la cual se deshacía en llanto, continúo corriendo y al mirar hacia arriba observa que de una rama cuelga Blaze de una pierna y en esa misma rama estaba Rouge colgada como si se tratara de alguna prenda de vestir recién lavada. La eriza cerraba los ojos deseando que esa escena terrorífica desapareciese de una vez por todas y sin darse cuenta tropieza con algo cayendo al suelo, se levanta y nota que se trata del cuerpo de Knuckles con sus garras metálicas enterradas en el corazón. Amy ya no resistió mas el dolor, se pone de rodillas y al levantar la mirada observa el cuerpo de Sonic sentado recargado en una roca con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que de su nariz al igual que Tails escurrían pequeñas gotas de sangre las cuales caían encima de las 7 esmeraldas caos sin brillo. Se levanta hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente mientras que observaba una gran cortina de fuego ardiendo frente a ella y a través de esa gran llama observa un cuerpo de forma humanoide que se acercaba a ella lentamente, de su cara no se observaba nada a excepción de una sonrisa malvada y escalofriante) *Fin del sueño hablando dormida* _¿Por qué le hiciste esto a mi Sonic? *Llorando desesperadamente*

**Blaze: ***Moviendo bruscamente a Amy por 5 minutos* Ya despierta de una vez, solo es una pesadilla, despierta

**Amy: ***Despierta y se levanta de golpe* ¿Sonic dónde estás? *Mira a Blaze*

**Blaze: **Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas, por lo que veo tuviste una fuerte pesadilla. ¡Tranquila!

**Amy: ***Comienza a llorar* Me alegro ver que estas bien *Abraza a Blaze fuertemente* Fue una pesadilla escalofriante, un completo cuento de terror

**Blaze: ***Acaricia a Amy* Calma pequeña, estoy aquí contigo, no te dejare sola pero dime ¿Qué soñaste?

**Amy: **Soñé que el bosque se incendiaba y que todos los animalitos estaban muertos, incluidos todos ustedes… hasta *Llora con más intensidad* Hasta Sonic estaba muerto

**Blaze: **Tranquila, todos estamos bien ¿Al menos pudiste ver al responsable de esto? ¿No fue ese perro mal nacido que nos encontramos hace poco?

**Amy: **Dudo que haya sido él ya que también aparecía muerto a lado de todos y lo único que pude ver al final fue a un individuo alto que se encontraba entre las llamas, no pude ver bien su apariencia, solo una sonrisa que al verla me daba muchos escalofríos

**Blaze: **Si que fue una horrible pesadilla pero debes tranquilizarte, nada de eso es real, lo que debes hacer es descansar porque mañana nos espera un largo e intenso día de búsqueda

**Amy: **Debo buscar a Sonic ahora, necesito saber si él está bien ¿Y si mi sueño es algo real?

**Blaze: **Es normal que pienses eso porque estas asustada pero date cuenta de la realidad, todos estamos aquí contigo, tranquilízate y duerme ¿De acuerdo?

**Amy: **¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

**Blaze: **¿Qué pasa? No me digas, seguramente quieres que me duerma contigo ¿Verdad?

**Amy: ***Se ruboriza* Así es

**Blaze: ***Suspira* Muy bien, pero solo por esta vez, aun me queda algo de dignidad como guerrera

**Amy: **Te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad eres una gran amiga

_Blaze se recuesta a lado de Amy, se tapa con la sabana y le da la espalda, al poco rato siente que Amy la abraza y apoya su cabeza en su espalda. Tal hecho hizo que Blaze se sonrojada_

_Mientras esto pasaba, en el cuartel de Magenta, Sonic se encontraba observando nuevamente la luna llena completamente quieto y con mirada seria hasta que Magenta lo interrumpe como es costumbre_

**Magenta: **Hola querido ¿Me extrañaste? *Lo abraza por la espalda* Sabes, hoy fue un gran día, obtuve otra esmeralda caos, una chica murciélago con busto grande la tenía en su poder, no me costó nada de trabajo arrebatársela. Dentro de poco al fin seremos los reyes supremos de todo *Observa que Sonic sigue serio e inmóvil* ¿Siempre eres así de serio? Vamos, dime algo lindo que salga de tu corazón

_Sonic solo quedaba callado sin dejar de observar la luna y sin decir nada se suelta de Magenta y sale de la habitación_

**Sonic: ***Dándole la espalda* Buenas noches mi Lady *Sale de la habitación*

**Magenta: ***Mirando* Sonic aun continua resistiéndose a mis encantos, lo dejare en paz por esta ocasión pero cuando obtenga las 7 esmeraldas entonces si será mío completamente. No cabe duda que aun tienes recuerdos de esa eriza repugnante, es por eso que tomas esa actitud fría conmigo pero esa actitud cambiara dentro de poco, ya lo veras *Sonríe* Vaya, hoy si me agote, me daré un buen baño y me recostare *Camina y nota que en una mesa hay un aparato extraño con un moño y una carta* ¿Esto qué será? Tiene una nota, veamos *Lee* Un pequeño obsequio para ti, para que te des cuenta que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea, atentamente, el grande, magnifico y poderoso doctor Eggman *Tira el papel y agarra el aparato* Vaya idiota, pero ¿Qué será esto?

_Magenta enciende el aparato y nota que aparecen 7 puntos en total en una pantalla negra simulando una especie de radar, 3 puntos se encontraban juntos reunidos en el centro de la pantalla y 4 de ellos se encontraban esparcidos por toda la pantalla_

**Magenta: **¿Un radar? *Sonríe* Vaya, ese Eggman a veces hace cosas que de verdad se le agradecen, no sé si sea un idiota o es demasiado ingenuo por darme esto

_**Flashback**_

_Dentro del laboratorio de la guarida de Magenta, Eggman se encontraba completamente ocupado y sudando armando un pequeño aparato rectangular de color negro_

**Eggman: **Al fin mi más grande obra maestra esta lista, con esto mis sueños se harán realidad

**Orbot: ***Desde arriba de un robot ajustándole los tornillos* ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hizo?

**Eggman: **Es una maravilla mi estimado Orbot, solo observa *Enciende el aparato* ¿Logras ver su belleza?

**Orbot: **Solo veo puntitos ahí ¿Qué tienen de mágico?

**Eggman: **Esos puntitos son nada más y nada menos que las 7 esmeraldas del caos, este aparato te da su localización exacta para así reunirlas mucho más fácil y rápido

**Orbot: ***Baja del robot* Vaya, eso sí que es fascinante, con esto podremos obtener la ventaja

**Eggman: **Así es, Magenta encontrara más fácil las esmeraldas con este regalo que le acabo de fabricar

**Orbot: **Espere, espere. A ver si entendí. ¿Me está diciendo que es un regalo para Magenta? Pero ¿Qué paso con nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo con las esmeraldas?

**Eggman: **Es un plan muy simple, veras. Le entregare este radar a Magenta, ella pensara que estoy totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla a conseguir lo que quiere, pero lo que no sabe es que cuando logre reunir las esmeraldas, se las arrebatare como un dulce a un niño y así mi ejercito de robots acabaran con ella por completo haciendo que se someta ante mis mandatos, no tendrá otra opción a menos que quiera morir, una vez que logre controlar a Magenta completamente entonces Sonic pagara por todas las atrocidades que me ha hecho a lo largo de este tiempo, al fin ese erizo pagara *Risa malvada*

**Orbot: **Creo que hubiera sido más fácil encontrar las esmeraldas antes que Magenta

**Eggman: **El genio malvado aquí soy yo, ustedes solo son mis ayudantes así que tu opinión no vale

**Orbot: **Ojala que este plan no le explote en la cara como siempre

**Eggman: **Puedes estar tranquilo, veras que este plan es 100% confiable

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Magenta: ***Observando el radar* Veo que una esmeralda está cerca de aquí, si mis cálculos no fallan, está por Green Hill. Creo que será la primer esmeralda del día de mañana *Bosteza* en fin, mejor me iré a dormir

_El sol nuevamente hacia acto de presencia en el planeta Mobius iluminando cada rincón del bosque y montañas. En casa de Laisha la primera en despertar era Amy la cual se levantaba inmediatamente saliendo con dirección al mar_

**Amy: **Vaya pesadilla que tuve, por su culpa no pude dormir bien *Bosteza* Espero que el ruido de las olas me relajen un poco antes de reanudar la búsqueda, ojala que Sonic este bien *Saca la esmeralda* Creo que le daré esta esmeralda a Tails, seguramente él sabrá qué hacer con ella

_Al llegar a la playa, Amy se sienta en una roca que estaba bajo unas palmeras observando tranquilamente el paisaje por media hora hasta que nota que alguien la observa_

**Amy: ***Voltea* Que extraño, por un momento pensé que había alguien detrás de mi *Regresa la mirada hacia el mar* Como me gustaría que Sonic apareciera de repente *Vuelve a sentir que alguien aparece, voltea a un lado y nota que una sombra desaparece rápidamente* Esto me está inquietando *Grita* ¿Hay alguien ahí? *Nadie contesta* Puedo jurar que vi a alguien moverse rápidamente. Probablemente sea por la falta de descanso, sí, eso debe ser *Se levanta, se sacude la arena y camina. Después vuelve a ver la sombra esconderse entre las palmeras de enfrente* Esto no es por cansancio

_Amy comenzaba a espantarse poco a poco pero al mirar fijamente una de las palmeras que se encontraba frente a ella, nota que una silueta muy familiar sale de ella. Al verla, Amy empezó a llorar de alegría ya que dicha silueta pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Sonic_

**Amy: ***Corriendo hacia la palmeta envuelta en llanto* Sonic, al fin has vuelto, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos *Llega a él y lo abraza* Me he estado muriendo sin ti, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido buscándote pero por fin estas de regreso conmigo

_Sonic solo se quedaba quieto y en silencio mientras su aura oscura comenzaba a salir de él, Amy por el contrario nota el cambio raro y lo suelta_

**Amy: **¿Te sientes bien Sonic? Te noto muy extraño

**?: **Hasta que al fin das la cara, maldita mal nacida

**Amy: ***Busca por todos lados* ¿Quién eres? Sal de donde estés

_De la misma palmera donde salió Sonic, Magenta aparece lentamente sorprendiendo completamente a Amy al ver su físico_

**Amy: ***Sorprendida* ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta? ¿Dime por qué te pareces a mí?

**Magenta: **Lo único que puedo decirte es que siento gran satisfacción por tenerte frente a mí, por fin podre destruirte con mis propias manos, es más, tendrás el privilegio de convivir un poco con tu supuesto novio

**Amy: **¿Quién demonios eres tú, por qué quieres destruirme?

**Sonic: ***Sonrisa malvada* Entrégame la esmeralda caos

_Amy lo mira angustiadamente totalmente confundida, en ese momento ella pensaba que tal vez se trataba de otro sueño de muy mal gusto sin notar que era una realidad completamente increíble, lo único que hizo fue mirar mientras sentía que su corazón se desgarraba por dentro._

_¿Magenta lograra su objetivo? ¿Sonic estará dispuesto a dañar a su amada? ¿Amy podrá liberarse de dicho apuro?_


	26. Del odio al amor, un solo paso

_El sol nuevamente hacia acto de presencia en el planeta Mobius iluminando cada rincón del bosque y montañas. En casa de Laisha la primera en despertar era Amy la cual se levantaba inmediatamente saliendo con dirección al mar_

**Amy: **Vaya pesadilla que tuve, por su culpa no pude dormir bien *Bosteza* Espero que el ruido de las olas me relajen un poco antes de reanudar la búsqueda. Ojala que Sonic este bien *Saca la esmeralda* Creo que se la daré a Tails, seguramente él sabrá qué hacer con ella

_Al llegar a la playa, Amy se sienta en una roca que estaba bajo unas palmeras observando tranquilamente el paisaje por media hora hasta que nota que alguien la mira_

**Amy: ***Voltea* Que extraño, por un momento pensé que había alguien detrás de mi *Regresa la mirada hacia el mar* Como me gustaría que Sonic apareciera de repente *Vuelve a sentir que alguien aparece, voltea a un lado y nota que una sombra desaparece rápidamente* Esto me está inquietando *Grita* ¿Hay alguien ahí? *Nadie contesta* Puedo jurar que vi a alguien moverse rápidamente. Probablemente sea por la falta de descanso, sí, eso debe ser *Se levanta, se sacude la arena y camina. Después vuelve a ver la sombra esconderse entre las palmeras de enfrente* Esto no es por cansancio

_Amy comenzaba a espantarse poco a poco pero al mirar fijamente una de las palmeras que se encontraba frente a ella, nota que una silueta muy familiar sale de ella. Al verla, Amy empezó a llorar de alegría ya que dicha silueta pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Sonic_

**Amy: ***Corriendo hacia la palmeta envuelta en llanto* Sonic, al fin has vuelto, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos *Llega a él y lo abraza* Me he estado muriendo sin ti, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido buscándote pero por fin estas de regreso conmigo

_Sonic solo se quedaba quieto y en silencio mientras su aura oscura comenzaba a salir de él, Amy por el contrario nota el cambio raro y lo suelta_

**Amy: **¿Te sientes bien Sonic? Te noto muy extraño

**?: **Hasta que al fin das la cara, maldita mal nacida

**Amy: ***Busca por todos lados* ¿Quién eres? Sal de donde estés

_De la misma palmera donde salió Sonic, Magenta aparece lentamente sorprendiendo completamente a Amy al ver su físico_

**Amy: ***Sorprendida* ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta? ¿Dime por qué te pareces a mí?

**Magenta: **Lo único que puedo decirte es que siento gran satisfacción por tenerte frente a mí, por fin podre destruirte con mis propias manos, es más, tendrás el privilegio de convivir un poco con tu supuesto novio

**Amy: **¿Quién demonios eres tú, por qué quieres destruirme?

**Sonic: ***Sonrisa malvada* Entrégame la esmeralda caos

_Amy lo mira angustiadamente totalmente confundida, en ese momento ella pensaba que tal vez se trataba de otro sueño de muy mal gusto sin notar que era una realidad completamente increíble, lo único que hizo fue mirar mientras sentía que su corazón se desgarraba por dentro._

**Amy: **¿Qué te ocurre Sonic, por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? No te he hecho nada malo para que me mires así *Empieza a retroceder poco a poco*

**Sonic: **Deja de decir estupideces y entrégame esa esmeralda

**Magenta: **Dime algo ¿Estas decepcionada? *Risa malvada* No tienes opción, tú vas a morir aquí mismo

**Amy: ***Comenzando a llorar* Seguramente estas manipulando a Sonic, el me ama y jamás se portaría así conmigo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas

**Magenta: **¿En verdad crees que lo manipulo? Lo único que hice fue despejarle su mente para que saliera su verdadera personalidad y al parecer no te ama como tú lo imaginas

**Amy: **Estas mintiendo, lo estas manipulando, yo conozco perfectamente a mi erizo *Mira a Sonic* Por favor, tienes que despertar

**Sonic: ***Sonrisa malvada* Lo único que sé es que eres un ser desagradable, odio tu ridícula voz y tus estúpida personalidad que parece de preescolar, lo único que hice fue darme cuenta de la realidad gracias a mi Lady, y ahora estoy eternamente agradecido con ella. Mi Lady si es una mujer de verdad, es por eso que tú, niñita tonta debes desaparecer aquí mismo

**Amy: ***Baja la mirada y extiende su mano con la esmeralda* Ten, puedes quedarte con esto, no importa lo que hagan con ella, solo tómenla y háganme lo que les venga en gana *Comienza a llorar*

**Magenta: ***Le arrebata la esmeralda* Vaya, la niñita se ha puesto a llorar, que mal *Ríe burlona* Claro que cumpliré tu deseo, con mucho gusto acabare contigo sin compasión alguna

**Sonic: **Espere un momento mi Lady, déjeme ser yo quien se deshaga de la basura apestosa, no he tenido nada de acción en estos días

**Magenta: **Déjame pensarlo detenidamente… Qué más da, está bien cariño, puedes jugar un poco con ella y después la haces pedazos *Se acerca a él sensualmente* Te estaré esperando con ansias cariño*

**Amy: ***Mirando la escena* Eres repugnante, no puedo creer que una copia barata de mí no se dé a respetar

**Sonic: **Calla, tú no tienes nada que ver aquí, así que vete preparando porque desaparecerás de este mundo

**Amy: ***Vuelve a bajar la mirada* Esta bien Sonic, si eso es lo que deseas no te detendré pero… *Vuelve a alzar la cabeza y saca su martillo* No me dejare vencer, se perfectamente que esto es totalmente falso, esa copia barata te está manipulando y yo me encargare de liberarte, ya veras

_Ambos se acercaban mientras que Amy trataba de golpear a Sonic con su martillo pero este esquivaba los golpes con facilidad_

**Sonic: **¿Crees que me vas a derrotar con esos ataques tan simples? Eres una inútil

**Amy: ***Tratando de golpear al erizo* Lo único que quiero es liberarte de ese conjuro, sé que el verdadero Sonic jamás haría estas cosas

_Sonic seguía esquivando los golpes hasta que queda quieto como si quisiera ser golpeado, después logra detener el martillo con una mano y se lo arrebata lanzándolo lejos_

**Sonic: **Sin ese martillo infantil no eres nada, solo eres una eriza corriente que no sirve para nada, ¡prepárate!

**Amy: ***Saca otro martillo* Tengo los suficientes martillos para liberarte de esto *Trata de golpear a Sonic pero este vuelve a quitarle el martillo* ¡Demonios!

**Magenta: **No importa las veces que lo intentes querida, tus ataques jamás van a funcionar en mi amado erizo, él es la persona más fuerte que conozco así que lo único que lograras es que tu muerte sea más dolorosa

**Voz: ***Desde lo alto* ¡Sonic no es el más fuerte de este mundo!

_Amy, Sonic y Magenta voltean hacia arriba y después notan que alguien baja a gran velocidad levantando el polvo, al poco rato se dan cuenta de que se trata de Dany quien se había percatado del gran problema._

**Dany: ***Mira a Magenta* No sé quién demonios seas pero te ordeno que liberes a Sonic de inmediato

**Magenta: ***Risa malvada* Ya veo, el niño prodigio que se perdió hace muchos años, pensé que ya estabas muerto mi querido Dany

**Dany: ***Sorprendido* ¿Niño prodigio? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

**Magenta: **Conozco muchas cosas de ti, como tu preciado pasado

**Dany: **Estas loca de remate, ni siquiera me conoces

**Sonic: ***Mirando a Magenta* Déjeme acabar con este sujeto entrometido, no tardare nada

**Magenta: **Se cuántas ganas tienes de deshacerte de estas molestas moscas pero lo mejor será escapar de aquí, por desgracia este sujeto no es el oponente indicado para ti cariño, no quiero que algo te pase, después nos encargaremos de esa eriza despreciable

**Amy: **Ya basta con esto, yo no te he hecho nada malo, lo único que quiero es que regreses a mi Sonic a la normalidad

**Sonic: **Vaya que eres necia, por esta ocasión te dejare vivir más tiempo, así que disfruta tu vida unos días mas

**Dany: **Esperen un momento, ustedes no se van de aquí hasta que me den respuestas o de lo contrario los exterminare

**Magenta: **Me temo que hoy no querido, nos tenemos que ir, además ya tenemos lo que queríamos *Mira a Sonic* Vámonos a nuestro nido de amor

**Sonic: **Como usted ordene mi Lady *La carga y sale corriendo a gran velocidad*

**Dany: **No escaparan *Vuela rápidamente hacia arriba pero no logra ver nada* ¡Rayos! Se escaparon, ese Sonic sí que es rápido

**Amy: **¿Pudiste ver hacia donde se fueron?

**Dany: ***Baja y aterriza* Por desgracia no, pero no te preocupes cariño, veras que encontraremos a esa tipa

**Amy: **Veras que le romperé la cara a esa tipa, no puedo creer que tenga mis células, es un asco

**Dany: **Esto es muy extraño, no sé quién demonios sea, aunque es igualita a ti a excepción de su pelaje, es más oscuro

**Amy: **¡Eggman! Él debe saber algo de esto, en este momento iré a buscarlo

**Dany: **¿Y sabes dónde encontrarlo?

**Amy: **Es cierto, nadie ha sabido nada de él, aunque el tipo que se parece a ti lo estaba buscando, no sé si ya lo haya encontrado

**Dany: **A propósito, esa eriza menciono algo muy extraño para mí, dijo que era un niño prodigio que se perdió hace mucho, la verdad es que tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de mi niñez, pero bueno, eso no importa ya

**Amy: **Te juro que estoy furiosa, quiero estrellarle mi martillo en la cabeza a esa tipa

**Dany: ***Ríe* Relájate pequeña, ya se te concederá tu deseo, lo que debemos hacer en este momento es buscar a Eggman y preguntarle todo lo que sepa

**Amy: **Tienes razón *Se recarga en un árbol y se sienta en el suelo mientras suspira* Bueno, al menos me alegra ver que Sonic está bien de salud. Anoche tuve un sueño espantoso

**Dany: **Lo sé, pero tenemos que liberarlo de ese trance o de lo contrario lo perderemos para siempre

**Amy: **Así es. Bueno, será mejor volver a casa para ir por el avión y buscar a Eggman

_Ambos caminaron de vuelta a casa de Tails, quienes aún seguían durmiendo perdidamente_

**Tails: ***Despertando poco a poco mientras bosteza* Veo que ya amaneció *Nota que Laisha está durmiendo a su lado mientras lo abraza* ¿Pero qué es esto? *Se ruboriza y suavemente le toca el hombro para despertarla* Laisha despierta, ya amaneció

**Laisha: ***Despertando poco a poco* Buenos días *Al despertar completamente se da cuenta que está a lado de Tails y lo suelta rápidamente mientras se ruboriza* Lo… Lo siento mucho *Nerviosa* A… Anoche tenía mucho sueño y no me percaté de que dormí a lado tuyo, lo siento mucho

**Tails: ***Sonríe tiernamente* Tranquila, no pasa nada ¿De acuerdo?

**Laisha: **Pero invadí tu espacio personal ¿Seguro que no te molesta?

**Tails: **Por supuesto que no, además dormí muy bien a tu lado, tu abrazo fue demasiado reconfortante, me gustó

**Laisha: ***Se ruboriza* ¿En verdad te gusto? ¡Qué pena!

**Tails: **Claro *Ríe* A propósito ¿Dónde está Amy?

**Blaze: ***Saliendo de la habitación tallándose los ojos* Esa eriza salió desde muy temprano, seguramente quiso buscar a Sonic en los alrededores, esa niña no tiene remedio *Se lame las manos y los brazos*

**Tails: **Amy no entiende, debemos salir a buscarla, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si el sujeto de ayer la encuentra

_De pronto notan que la puerta abre lentamente. Amy llegaba junto con Dany para explicarles a todos lo sucedido_

**Amy: **Que bien, ya despertaron todos

**Tails: **¿Dónde estabas Amy? Nos tenías muy preocupados, pensamos que algo te pasaría

**Dany: **Tranquilo campeón, todo está bien aquí a excepción de algo

**Blaze: **¿Qué ocurrió?

**Amy: **Sonic está bien de salud pero, hay una tipa igual a mí que lo manipula y al parecer quiere las esmeraldas caos para algo

**Tails: **¿Te encontraste con él?

**Dany: **Así es zorrito, por desgracia Sonic está actuando con maldad debido al poder de la eriza, no sabemos exactamente qué está pasando ni su objetivo, pero supongo que lo que más desea es tener a Sonic a su lado para siempre, ya que posee células de Amy

**Laisha: **Si mis cálculos no fallan, el único que posee dicha tecnología para hacer clonaciones y crear criaturas es nada más ni nada menos que el doctor Eggman, eso lo leí en un libro de grandes científicos malignos

**Amy: **¿Entonces crees que esa impostora sea una de las tantas creaciones de Eggman?

**Tails: **Todo puede encajar, quizás Eggman creo a esa criatura para confundir a Sonic y así acabar con él, lo mejor sería encontrarlo para encontrar respuestas

**Amy: **Eso mismo decía yo, así que desayunen y prepárense porque saldremos a buscarlo

**Blaze: **¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres la líder aquí? Ten más respeto para todos, yo de ninguna manera dejare que alguien me de ordenes

**Amy: **Si, no importa, lo mejor será desayunar y después salir a buscar a Eggman *Sonríe* Yo preparare la comida

**Laisha: **Yo te ayudo Amy *ambas entran a la cocina*

**Tails: **Rayos, yo que quería terminar mi proyecto lo antes posible

**Dany: **¿Proyecto?

**Tails: **Así es, quiero construir mi primer androide para que me ayude a reparar mis aviones y maquinas

**Dany: **Vaya, se nota que eres todo un cerebrito, para tu edad no deberías esforzarte tanto, lo mejor es que descubras el mundo y disfrutes de tu juventud. Por cierto, debo llamar a mi conejita, debo avisarle que los acompañare

**Tails: **Bien, en la mesa hay un teléfono, supongo que a Laisha no le importara

_Mientras tanto en el bosque, Vector y los demás se encontraban dentro de su cuartel descansando tranquilamente._

**Charmy: ***Ruidos en el estómago mientras se recuesta en un escritorio lleno de papeles* Muero de hambre, no he comido en días

**Espio: ***Sentado en un sofá viejo* Lo sé, no eres el único que sufre. Por desgracia no hemos tenido nada de trabajo, por lo cual no tenemos nada de dinero

**Charmy: **Si sigo así estoy seguro que moriré muy joven.

**Vector: **Ustedes son muy buenos para quejarse pero no hacen nada para solucionar este problema pero yo ya hice algo

**Charmy: **¿A si? *Emocionado* Dime que has traído algo delicioso

**Vector: **Es algo mejor, verán. He colocado varios agujeros en el piso para atrapar alguna gallina o algo que podamos comer

**Charmy: ***Babeando* No sigas, harás que muerda cualquier cosa. Daria lo que fuera por degustar un delicioso pollo a las brazas

**Espio: **Vector, no es por ofender pero nada de lo que haces te sale bien, solo observa a tu alrededor, ¿una agencia de detectives? Ni siquiera somos capaces de encontrar a un cachorro perdido

**Vector: **Esto es porque gracias a la tecnología perdemos prestigio,d pero esto de las trampas te aseguro que será 100% funcional, como puedes darte cuenta he colocado una pequeña campana que sonara cuando algo caiga en esos agujeros

**Charmy: **Estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar

**Espio: **Solo espero que tengas razón esta vez

_De pronto la campana comienza a zonar varias veces, Charmy no lo pensó dos veces y salio rápidamente hacia el lugar de la trampa. Vector y Espio salieron tras el, al llegar al lugar, Charmy se para justo en la orilla del agujero buscando a su presa y cuando comienza a meter su mano, una fuerte ráfaga de aire sale del agujero lanzando al abejorro y a sus amigos al suelo, al poco rato un sujeto baja lentamente para aterrizar en el lugar_

**Vector: **¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿A caso es…?

**Charmy: ***Observando al sujeto entre el polvo* Vaya, si que es un gran pollo, con esto seguramente me llenare

**Espio: **Esperen, creo que esto no es un animal ordinario

_El polvo se dispersaba poco a poco dejando al descubierto la identidad del sujeto misterioso del cual se trataba de Darby quien había caído en la trampa por distracción._

**Vector: **Imposible, es el alienígena *Grita* ¡A el!

**Darby: ***Voltea a verlos* ¿Ocurre algo?

**Charmy: ***Mirando a Vector* Creo que esta vez te equivocaste, no es ese alienígena

**Vector: **No es el mismo pero te aseguro que es uno de sus amigos, seguramente quieren invadirnos para después llevarse a la dulce señorita Vainilla *Mira a Darby* Confiesalo de una vez ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en este planeta, piensas eliminar a todos los habitantes y raptar a la hermosa señorita Vainilla? Porque si es asi no te lo permitiré

**Darby: **Si que estas loco cocodrilo pero dime ¿En que lugar estoy? Me he perdido

**Espio: **Es el planeta Mobius, pero creo que tu no eres ningún extraterrestre

**Darby: **Se que este planeta es Mobius, no se de donde sacan esa tontería del alienígena, lo que quiero saber es ¿En que lugar estamos?

**Charmy: **Es Green Hill, aquí hay paisajes muy bonitos

**Darby: **Con que Green Hill, nunca había escuchado hablar de este lugar

**Vector: **No me quieras ver la cara tonto *Su estomago empieza a hacer ruidos* Cierto, olvide que no tengo energía, necesito comida

**Darby: **¿No han comido en días? Aquí hay muchas cosas que pueden comer, hay infinidad de arboles frutales y mas hacia atrás me tope con un rio lleno de peces

**Espio: ***Mirando a Vector* ¿Lo vez? Creo que era mas fácil salir de pesca

**Darby: **Vamos, los ayudare a buscar comida

**Charmy: ***Emocionado* Muchas gracias amigo eh…. ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Darby: **Soy Darby, encantado de conocerlos

**Vector: **Espera un momento ¿Cómo se que no eres una criatura del espacio exterior?

**Espio: ***De da un golpe fuerte al cocodrilo* Ya es suficiente de tus tonterías, es evidente que Darby no es ningún alienígena, mejor vayamos de pesca

_Los 4 se dirigieron hacia el rio. Darby con ayuda de su energía logro sacar gran cantidad de peces mientras que Espio preparaba una fogata. Vector solo miraba las grandes hasañas de Darby_

**Darby: **Creo que con todos estos peces son suficientes para todos, yo también muero de hambre

**Vector: **No se pero aun dudo de ti,nadie tiene tantas cualidades como tu

**Espio: ***Asando los pescados*Recuerda que Sonic usa velocidades que superan incluso la velocidad del sonido, no me extraña que hayan sujetos super dotados como Darby

**Charmy: ***Comiendo desesperadamente* Yo creo que Darby es una buena persona, gracias a el estamos comiendo

**Darby: ***Sonrie* Eres simpático amigo *Mira a Vector* Vamos compañero, come con toda confianza, no soy mala persona

**Vector: ***Mirando los pescados mientras se saborea y suda* Esta bien, solo por esta vez pero te aseguro que investigare de donde provienes

_Despues de un gran festin, Espio y Charmy le insistieron a Darby para quedarse con ellos en lo que encontraba el camino regreso a casa, Darby acepto amablemente pero Vector no estaba del todo conforme con la idea, mientras llegaban al cuartel, el cocodrilo solo lo observaba detenidamente_

**Espio: **Y dime Darby ¿Desde cuándo posees esas cualidades extraordinarias?

**Darby: **No tengo idea, desde muy pequeño he aprendido a hacer estas cosas

**Charmy: **Seguramente debes ser muy fuerte ¿Me enseñarías lo que sabes?

**Darby: ***Sonrie* Claro que si amiguito *Observa a Vector* Oye amigo, deberías relajarte

**Vector: **Estoy relajado, solo que no confío en ti alienígena

**Darby: **Esta bien, si tanto insistes entonces para ti seré el alienígena pero espero que podamos ser amigos, no tengo ninguna mala intención con ustedes, agradezco de corazón que quieran darme un refugio en lo que puedo regresar a casa

**Vector: **Más vale que no te acostumbres, te ayudaremos a buscar tu nave espacial pero quiero que me prometas que te iras de este planeta inmediatamente y que te lleves contigo a tu otro amigo

**Espio: **¿Sigues con eso? No tienes remedio, eres muy necio

**Darby: **No sé lo que tratas de decirme pero está bien, lo prometo *Sonríe*

**Vector: **Muy bien *Le da la mano a Darby* Es un trato

**Darby: **Bien, entonces come con toda confianza *Sonrie* Saben deliciosos, aunque no es por presumir pero soy un gran cocinero

**Vector: ***Comiendo desesperadamente con dos pescados en cada mano* Esto sin duda es delicioso, no pensé que en el espacio exterior tuvieran tan buen sazón

**Darby: **Desde pequeño aprendi a valerme por mi mismo, es por esa razón que aprendi a cocinar muy bien, conozco variedades de frutas y verduras asi mismo como animales de buena carne para mezclar con algunos vegetales, el que sea un perro no quiere decir que solo coma carne, no es bueno para mi condición

**Charmy: **Sin duda estos pescados son deliciosos ¿No quieres vivir con nosotros para siempre? Por favor, quédate aquí

**Darby: **Lo siento amiguito pero debo regresar a mi casa, me necesitan en mi ciudad

**Charmy: ***Llorando desesperadamente* Por favor, quédate con nosotros, te prometo que te dejare dormir donde quieras pero por lo que más quieras no te vayas

**Espio: **Serias de gran ayuda, con esas cualidades tuyas podríamos levantar nuestro negocio

**Vector: **Asi es, seriamos mas famosos por encontrar vida inteligente en otros mundos

**Espio: **Me refiero a que con su super fuerza y habilidades de rastreo, podremos resolver mas rápido todo caso que se nos presente

**Darby: **Podria ayudarlos de vez en cuando pero primero debo volver a mi casa, todos mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mi. Bueno, creo que lo mejor es relajarme ya que no he descansado en un buen rato

**Vector: **¿Dónde dejaste tu nave es…?

**Espio: ***Interrumpe al cocodrilo con un golpe en la cabeza* Ya es suficiente con estas cosas, en lugar de ayudarlo, lo vas a asustar mas, pensaran que estas loco

**Darby: ***Rie* No se preocupen. Creo que ire a darme una ducha al rio para relajarme

**Charmy: **Bien, si quieres ire contigo para que nadie te moleste

**Darby: **No es necesario. Bueno, vuelvo en seguida *Sale de la casa*

**Espio: **Parece buen chico, aunque es extraño, nunca había visto criaturas como el, aunque tiene algo familiar con ese zorro de doble cola

**Charmy: **¿Seran hermanos? Quisiera tener un hermano como el

**Espio: **No, no me referia a eso, a lo que me refiero es que podrían ser parientes muy lejanos, en fin. Mejor nos pondremos a limpiar este desorden

**Charmy: **Esos pescados estuvieron deliciosos *Saca la barriga* Ya tenia tiempo que no me llenaba asi *Observa a Vector que esta de espaldas* ¿Y usted que hace jefe?

**Espio: ***Voltea a Vector y nota que tiene cara de pervertido* ¿Qué es lo que miras?

**Vector: ***Esconde rápidamente una foto totalmente sonrojado* No pasa nada, lo mejor será tomar una siesta para relajarme, con su permiso me retiro

**Charmy: **Seguramente estaba viendo otra fotografía de la señorita Vainilla

**Espio: **Ese cocodrilo no tiene remedio. Vamos, ayúdame a limpiar

_Despues de unas horas después, Blaze caminaba en el bosque esperando a que los demás terminaran de prepararse para buscar a Eggman._

**Blaze: ***Bosteza* Que aburrido es esto *Se lame las manos* pero prefiero esto que esperarlos ahí en casa sin hacer nada. Desearía que todo esto termine ya

_De pronto empieza a escuchar ruidos de agua cerca del rio, sin dudarlo se dirigió a investigar. Al llegar a la orilla, nota que alguien sale del fondo del agua_

**Blaze: **¿Pero qué demonios es eso?

_Después de observar detenidamente, nota que el sujeto dentro del rio es Darby el cual también se percataba de la presencia de Blaze_

**Darby: ***Mirando a Blaze* ¿Pero que hace ella aquí?

**Blaze: ***Gritando* Maldito mal nacido, hasta que por fin das la cara, esta vez si acabare contigo

**Darby: **Ten más respeto ¿No vez que me estoy bañando? ¡Voltéate!

**Blaze: **¿Desde cuándo el cachorrito tiene tanto pudor? No me hagas reír, además no me interesa verte, lo único que quiero es despedazarte

**Darby: **No entiendo nada de lo que dices, no se por que razón quieres acabar conmigo si no te he hecho nada

**Blaze: **¿En verdad crees que no me hiciste nada? Tal vez a mi no pero a mis amigos si

**Darby: **No recuerdo haber hecho algo asi, seria incapaz

**Blaze: ***Tono serio* ¡Deja de decir mentiras! Estuviste a punto de matar a mi amiga Amy ¿A caso ya se te olvido eso? *Enciende una bola de fuego en su mano* Esta vez si te quemare la cola asi que prepárate

**Darby: ***Sale del agua de un salto y cae frente a Blaze, después se sacude el agua apagando la bola de fuego* Yo no conozco a tu amiga, aunque debo admitir que no recuerdo absolutamente nada, el tratar de recordar hace que me duela la cabeza

**Blaze: **Entonces tal vez deba darte un golpe en esa cabeza hueca para que recuerdes

_Blaze le lanza un golpe al perro pero este lo esquiva fácilmente mientras continuaba pensando mirando hacia arriba con su mano en la barbilla, Blaze al ver esa acción se enfurecio mas y siguió tratando de golpearlo sin ningún éxito_

**Darby: ***Esquivando los golpes con tranquilidad* No, por mas que me esfuerzo no puedo recordar nada

**Blaze: ***Furiosa y cansada* ¡Deja de burlarte de mi pulgoso! *Ensiende sus manos con fuego y comienza a lanzar bolas* Juro que te hare pedazos, ya veras

**Darby: ***Desviando las bolas de fuego con un dedo* Minina, deja de jugar con fuego o causaras un incendio en el bosque

**Blaze: **Me importa poco lo que pase, lo único que quiero es destruirte asi que pelea

**Darby: ***Esquiva los ataques a gran velocidad hasta que queda a milímetros de la nariz de la gatita mientras le susurra* Yo no peleo con muñecas lindas *Le guiña el ojo*

**Blaze: ***Ruborizada* Eres de lo peor, por eso te odio

_La gatita intenta darle una bofetada a Darby pero este la detiene sosteniendo su mano con la suya mientras la acaricia suavemente_

**Darby: ***Ruborizado* No se por que una chica linda como tu tiene que ser tan agresiva, no ganas nada haciéndolo

**Blaze: ***Quita su mano rápidamente mientras vuelve a ruborizarse* Basta, no me toques degenerado, si crees que con cumplidos vas a hacer que cambie de opinión estas muy equivocado, mi único propósito es matarte con mis propias manos y asar salchichas con tu cuerpo en llamas

**Darby: ***Se voltea dándole la espalda y comienza a caminar* Bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces no estoy interesado, aunque no miento respecto a tu belleza, deberías dejar de ser agresiva o jamas encontraras a un buen compañero que te trate como una reina *Empieza a alejarse*

**Blaze: **¿A caso estas huyendo de la batalla cobarde? *Camina tras el siguiéndolo* Te lo repetiré, no creas que con tus cursilerías vas a causar que me vuelva dulce y tierna, esas tonterías son para niñitas tontas. No importa a donde vayas, yo te seguire para acabar contigo maldito pulgoso

**Darby: ***Se detiene y voltea a mirarla* ¿Eso quieres? Bien, estoy aquí, no me moveré asi que desquítate, anda

**Blaze: **¡Basta, no me provoques! Por supuesto que aceptare tu propuesta

_Blaze corrió hacia Darby preparando su puño y al intentar golpearlo, este con un solo dedo detiene el gran golpe, Blaze siguió golpeando pero Darby seguía parando sus golpes con el dedo, acción que alimentaba mas la furia de la gatita. Despues ella se detiene mirando al can a los ojos mientras respira rápidamente por el cansancio_

**Darby: **¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que acabarías conmigo

**Blaze: ***Respirando rápidamente* No se quien demonios eres, no eres normal

**Darby: **Creo que subestimas mis habilidades pero te admiro porque no te rindes tan fácil, eres una gran guerrera

**Blaze: **Ya cállate pulgoso, no necesito tus halagos, pero juro que buscare la forma de derrotarte, ya lo veras

**Darby: ***Comienza a acercarse mientras se ruboriza y su corazón se acelera mientras piensa* (Por alguna extraña razón nunca pude olvidarte desde la primera vez que te vi, se que es dura pero eso no quiere decir que no sea linda y tierna ¿Sera amor a primera vista?) Lo digo en serio, eres una gran guerrera, podrias hacer muchas cosas si entrenas adecuadamente

**Blaze: **No te acerques si no quieres que te haga pedazos

_Darby se acercaba a ella lentamente mientras ella se preparaba para atacarlo. Al llegar a unos centímetros de ella se detiene mirándola fijamente a los ojos y permanecieron asi por varios minutos._

**Blaze: **¿Qué demonios estas mirando?

**Darby: ***Nervioso y sonrojado* Lo siento mucho pero…

_El can toma suavemente el rostro de Blaze y sin dudarlo le roba un gran beso. Blaze no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo miraba atentamente los ojos cerrados del can mientras su corazón se aceleraba de emoción, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba sin explicación alguna y sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras que en su pecho sentía algo raro. No quería admitirlo pero ese beso comenzaba a gustarle por lo cual sin pensarlo lo correspondio como pudo._

**Blaze: ***Separandose totalmente ruborizada* ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer tonto? Eres un atrevido *Trata de darle una bofetada pero de nuevo Darby la detiene suavemente* ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? *Pensando* (¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto a mi? Me siento muy extraña, es la primera vez que beso a un chico, siempre lo crei cursi pero me doy cuenta de que es una sensación agradable, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué tienes que fijarte en alguien como yo?)

**Darby: **Tal vez no te importe lo que dire pero, desde la primera vez que te vi no pude olvidar tu mirada, esos ojos dorados me dejaron completamente hipnotizado, no había momento que dejara de pensar en ti, no me importa si llegas a odiarme después de esto, seguramente querras matarme por lo que hice pero… por alguna razón no pude contenerme y fue una sensación agradable *Se voltea y comienza a caminar* Solo espero volver a verte algún dia

**Blaze: ***Mas ruborizada* Espera tonto, no he acabado contigo

**Darby:***Voltea* ¿Qué pasa?

**Blaze: ***Nerviosa* Si crees que voy a rendirme a tus pies y a aceptarte estas muy equivocado, esto no cambiara nada, lo único que has causado es que me den mas ganas de matarte, no te perdonare en la vida lo que acabas de hacer, por tu culpa desperdicie mi primer beso que me encanto *Se tapa la boca* Olvida eso que dije, solo es una tontería

**Darby: ***Sonrie* No te apures, sabia que pensarías eso de mi *Piensa* (No puedes engañarme, se que ese beso te gusto tanto como a mi o de lo contrario no lo hubieras correspondido, algún dia volveré a verte pero ya no seremos rivales de batalla) Bien minina, debo irme *Comienza a flotar para irse volando*

**Blaze: ***Mirandolo* Como siempre el cobarde huye de la batalla, esta bien. Por esta vez te dejare ir pero te buscare para eliminarte ¿Te quedo claro? Y antes de que te vayas

**Darby: **¿Ahora que pasa?

**Blaze: ***Baja la mirada* Gracias.

**Darby: ***Solo sonríe y comienza a volar mientras susurra* Sabia que te gustaría

_Blaze solo miraba como se alejaba mientras que su corazón volvía a acelerarse, después con ambas manos se toca el pecho mientras se tira de rodillas al suelo_

**Blaze: **Como es posible que una guerrera distinguida y valiente como yo haya terminado haciendo estas tonterías. Ese maldito ha hecho algo que nadie se a atrevido a hacer ¿Sera a caso una forma de atacarme? O ¿De verdad se habrá enamorado de mi? *Camina hacia el rio y mira su reflejo en el agua* No comprendo, no soy ninguna modelo, tampoco visto a la moda, no entiendo como pudo fijarse en alguien como yo *Sonrie* No se pero, me siento contenta y emocionada, jamas había sentido algo asi *Comienza a recordar el beso mientras se toca sus labios con los dedos* Ese fue mi primer beso, no pensé que se sintiera tan agradable rozar los labios de otro individuo. A quien quiero engañar, me encanto ese beso ¿Esto es el amor?

_La gatita emprendio su regreso a casa de Laisha caminando muy contenta admirando el hermoso paisaje del bosque._

_Despues de tanto caminar, llega a casa y observa que todos preparan las cosas arriba del avión para despegar_

**Amy: ***Acomodando los asientos en el avión* Hasta que al fin llegas, tenemos que irnos ya

**Blaze: ***Con una gran sonrisa* ¿Tan pronto? Está bien, si quieren yo piloteare la nave

**Amy: **¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto diferente

**Blaze: **No pasa nada, solo que el dia de hoy me he levantado de muy buen humor

**Dany: ***Saliendo de casa junto con Tails y Laisha* Si que es extraño ver que Blaze este contenta, siempre esta con cara de amargada

**Blaze: ***Gritando* ¡Callate! Tu no sabes nada idiota

**Tails: ***Rie* Cielos, tenia rato que no reia asi

**Amy: **No se ustedes chicos pero yo no me siento con animo de reir, lo único que quiero es estrellarle mi martillo a ese bigotón asqueroso, por su culpa mi Sonic se comporta extraño

**Blaze: **Veras que lo recuperaremos, no se como pero lo haremos

**Tails: **Solo espero que no nos encontremos con aquel sujeto del otro dia en el camino o de lo contrario estaremos perdidos

**Blaze: ***Suspira* Dudo que ese individuo aparezca, además no creo que sea malo

**Tails: ***Mirando a Blaze sorprendido* En serio, me estas asustando amiga, tu no eres de esas que justifica a las personas, lo único que quieres es convertir a todos en carbón

**Blaze: ***Mirando al cielo mientras suspira de nuevo* ¿Tu crees que soy salvaje?

**Amy: ***Cara pervertida* La pequeña Blaze esta enamorada ¿No es asi? *Le pica las costillas con su codo* A mi no me engañas

**Blaze: ***Nerviosa* Calla, el amor es para tontos inmaduros ¿A caso no puedo mirar el cielo azul con esas nubes esponjosas?

**Dany: **Claro que si puedes pero, viniendo de alguien como tu, si es una acción muy extraña

**Blaze: **Extrañas tienes las patas orejon, ya déjenme en paz o a los que convertiré en carbón será a ustedes

**Dany: **Esta bien, demonos prisa

**Laisha: **Pobre Blaze, déjenla en paz, yo no veo nada extraño en ella

**Amy: ***Piensa* (Seguro que Blaze se ha enamorado, después de recuperar a mi Sonic investigare quien es el dueño de tu corazón, que emoción) Muy bien chicos, vamos a buscar a Eggman

_Todos abordaron el avión e inmediatamente despegaron volando a gran velocidad._

_Mientras tanto, Magenta y Sonic llegaban a la base entrando directamente al laboratorio donde Eggman trabajaba_

**Magenta: **Bien panzon ¿Ya haz terminado con lo que te pedi?

**Eggman: ***Puliendo un robot* Vaya, al fin llegas, por supuesto que he terminado, soy un genio en estas cosas

**Sonic: ***Observando a varios robots que estaban formados en una línea* Estas chatarras lucen débiles ¿Usted cree que podremos conquistar el mundo con estas cosas mi Lady? Recuerde que existe ese sujeto poderoso

**Magenta: **Ya solo me falta una esmeralda caos, una vez que las tenga todas podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo, no debes preocuparte por ello cariño, además recuerda que Darby esta con nosotros, el se hara cargo de detener a ese orejon buscapleitos

**Sonic: **Por cierto, tiene días que no hemos visto a ese perro ¿Dónde estará?

**Magenta: **Es verdad, hace rato que perdi contacto con el. No te preocupes, no lo necesitamos por el momento, cuando llegue la hora entonces lo buscare, no puede escapar de mi tan fácil, tal vez se libero de mi por un momento pero no será para siempre

**Eggman: **¿Entonces ya has reunido 6 esmeraldas? *Piensa* (Esto es excelente, si consigo las 7, sere el amo de este mundo y al fin el imperio Eggman será una realidad)

**Magenta: **Asi es, es por eso que necesito que tus maquinas se pongan en acción en este momento

**Eggman: **Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra *Mira a sus ayudantes* Orbot, Cubot. Enciendan el protocolo de manipulación de las maquinas, ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción

**Orbot: **De acuerdo *Baja de uno de los robots y se dirige a un panel de control* Iniciando secuencia de arranque

**Cubot: ***Enciende barios interruptores* Todos los sistemas están listos y funcionando, le toca a usted doctor

**Eggman: **Excelente *Saca un control remoto* Bien mi estimada Magenta, cuando quieras podemos iniciar

**Magenta: ***Sonrisa maléfica* Perfecto, vayamos a la ciudad ahora

**Eggman: ***Sonríe* Pero antes de eso *Presiona el botón de su control remoto* Entrégame las esmeraldas en este momento

_Magenta solo voltea completamente seria y nota que los 10 robots voltean hacia ella apuntando con sus armas a punto de disparar_

**Eggman: **Ha llegado la hora de que respetes a tu creador, así que se buena chica y entrégame esas esmeraldas si no quieres perder tu preciada vida *Susurra* ¡Yo gane! *Risa malvada*

_Magenta solo miraba a todos los robots completamente sorprendida, mientras que Sonic solo observaba con los brazos cruzados completamente tranquilo y sin preocupación._

_¿Eggman lograra obtener las 6 esmeraldas que tiene Magenta? ¿Amy y los demás lograran encontrar el laboratorio? Y… ¿Blaze se enamoró?_


	27. Amy vs Magenta, batalla por el amor

_Magenta y Sonic llegaban a la base entrando directamente al laboratorio donde Eggman trabajaba_

**Magenta: **Bien panzón ¿Ya terminaste con lo que te pedí?

**Eggman: ***Puliendo un robot* Vaya, al fin llegas, por supuesto que he terminado, soy un genio en estas cosas

**Sonic: ***Observando a varios robots que estaban formados en una línea* Estas chatarras lucen débiles ¿Usted cree que podremos conquistar el mundo con estas cosas mi Lady? Recuerde que existe ese sujeto poderoso

**Magenta: **Ya solo me falta una esmeralda caos, una vez que las tenga todas podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo, no debes preocuparte por ello cariño, además recuerda que Darby está con nosotros, él se hará cargo de detener a ese orejón buscapleitos

**Sonic: **Por cierto, tiene días que no hemos visto a ese perro ¿Dónde estará?

**Magenta: **Es verdad, hace rato que perdí contacto con él. No te preocupes, no lo necesitamos por el momento, cuando llegue la hora entonces lo buscare, no puede escapar de mi tan fácil, tal vez se liberó de mi por un momento pero no será para siempre

**Eggman: **¿Entonces ya has reunido 6 esmeraldas? *Piensa* (Esto es excelente, si consigo las 7, seré el amo de este mundo y al fin el imperio Eggman será una realidad)

**Magenta: **Así es, es por eso que necesito que tus maquinas se pongan en acción en este momento

**Eggman: **Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra *Mira a sus ayudantes* Orbot, Cubot. Enciendan el protocolo de manipulación de las maquinas, ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción

**Orbot: **De acuerdo *Baja de uno de los robots y se dirige a un panel de control* Iniciando secuencia de arranque

**Cubot: ***Enciende barios interruptores* Todos los sistemas están listos y funcionando, le toca a usted doctor

**Eggman: **Excelente *Saca un control remoto* Bien mi estimada Magenta, cuando quieras podemos iniciar

**Magenta: ***Sonrisa maléfica* Perfecto, vayamos a la ciudad ahora

**Eggman: ***Sonríe* Pero antes de eso *Presiona el botón de su control remoto* Entrégame las esmeraldas en este momento

_Magenta solo voltea completamente seria y nota que los 10 robots voltean hacia ella apuntando con sus armas a punto de disparar_

**Eggman: **Ha llegado la hora de que respetes a tu creador, así que se buena chica y entrégame esas esmeraldas si no quieres perder tu preciada vida *Susurra* ¡Yo gane! *Risa malvada*

_Magenta solo miraba a todos los robots completamente sorprendida, mientras que Sonic solo observaba con los brazos cruzados completamente tranquilo y sin preocupación._

**Magenta: ***Comienza a reír* ¿A caso esto es una traición?

**Eggman: **No es ningún chiste, yo soy tú creador y debes respetarme como tal. Deja de perder el tiempo y entrégame esas esmeraldas inmediatamente, Claro, si es que no quieres terminar hecha cenizas aquí mismo

**Magenta: **Dime ¿Crees poder lograrlo? *Saca una de las esmeraldas* Por culpa de tus estúpidos errores me diste un gran don el cual consiste en manipular toda cosa que se mueva, desde un ser vivo hasta una gran máquina de combate

**Eggman: **¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

**Magenta: **Solo necesito una esmeralda caos y el sujeto o maquina es mío *La esmeralda comienza a brillar* Observa detenidamente mi estimado creador ya que será la única vez que puedas presenciar algo similar

_Inmediatamente los 10 robots dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a apuntar hacia Eggman_

**Eggman: **¿Pero qué les pasa robots tontos? Ustedes deben obedecer mis órdenes, así que vayan a destruir a esa eriza repugnante

**Magenta: **Es inútil, yo controlo el caos y nada ni nadie puede escapar a mi poder. Prepárate de una vez porque te voy a exterminar, aunque debo agradecerte por estos lindos regalos que me has dejado, lo siento pero ya no te necesito

**Eggman: **¿Estas tratando de traicionarme? *Nervioso* Espera un momento, si quieres podemos negociar algo

**Magenta: **Deja de decir estupideces, interrumpes tu ejecución, no importa lo que digas tu destino es morir aquí, esto ya era parte de mi plan *La esmeralda vuelve a encender* Muy bien mis maquinas, acaben con este bigotón y no dejen rastro de el

_Los robots comenzaban a preparar sus ataques mientras que Eggman trataba de escapar junto con sus robots ayudantes, al salir de la base, un misil choca contra su nave haciéndola explotar inmediatamente sin dejar rastros. _

_Magenta solo observaba desde la entrada de su base con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, después de un rato regresa a la base_

**Sonic: **¿Llego la hora de iniciar la conquista mi Lady?

**Magenta: **Lo primero que debemos hacer es deshacernos de esa eriza impostora, no soporto vivir en un mundo donde ella respira el mismo aire que yo, por eso es necesario hacerla desaparecer

**Sonic: **Muy bien, en seguida iré a ejecutarla, no tardare

**Magenta: **No es necesario apresurarnos con eso, puedo sentir que ella misma vendrá hacia nosotros y, mientras eso ocurre *Se acerca al erizo y lo abraza* Tu y yo haremos cosas perversas *Le da un beso en la mejilla* Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer

**Sonic: ***Ruborizado trata de zafarse* Disculpe mi Lady, creo que esto es muy atrevido, no puedo hacerle esto a mi ama, con su permiso me retiro *Se aleja corriendo*

**Magenta: **Aún sigue resistiéndose ante mí y estoy casi segura de que es por culpa de esa eriza repugnante, ya sólo falta una esmeralda para que al fin seas completamente mío *Sonríe* Ven pronto Amy Rose, puedo sentir que vienes hacia mí.

_Magenta no deseaba otra cosa en la vida más que aniquilar a Amy y apoderarse del corazón de Sonic para volverlo su aliado y su amante._

_Mientras tanto, Amy y los demás viajaban hacia las montañas en donde creían que se localizaba el laboratorio de Eggman. _

_Laisha piloteaba mientras que Tails escribía unas cosas en su cuaderno _

**Laisha: ***Mirando el cuaderno* ¿Que estás haciendo? Desde que salimos te he visto escribiendo

**Tails: **Sigo trabajando en mi súper proyecto, es algo que me está costando mucho trabajo realizar, es por eso que estoy poniendo mucho empeño en esto

**Laisha: ***Mirando el título de la hoja* ¿Project U-6506? Me gustaría saber de qué se trata, suena muy interesante

**Tails: **Claro, verás, U-6506 consiste en...

**Amy: ***Interrumpiendo* Perdón que moleste sus interesantes pláticas nerds pero ¿Ya falta poco para llegar? Recuerden que Sonic está esperando a su bella salvadora

**Tails: **Veamos *Saca un GPS* Según el mapa, no falta mucho para llegar a las montañas, una vez que lleguemos debemos bajar para buscar por tierra, ya que la entrada al laboratorio puede estar oculta

**Laisha: **También debemos ser sigilosos, un movimiento en falso y Eggman puede atacarnos

**Dany: **Por eso no se preocupen, ese bigotón no es rival para mí, puedo vencerlo con los ojos cerrados

**Amy: **Eso es verdad, además yo también quiero estrellarle mi martillo en la cabeza, se merece eso y más por crear a esa copia barata de mí, además... Además... ¡Está más gorda que yo! *Grita* ¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho una copia gorda de mí? Yo soy más linda y delgada, si quería hacer un clon, al menos la hubiera hecho más bonita y simpática, claro, no tanto como yo pero si más linda, eso es un insulto para mi

**Blaze: **No exageres, no eres tan atractiva como piensas, solo eres muy vanidosa

**Amy: ***Mirada pervertida* Claro, tienes razón, supongo que tú eres más linda, por eso acabas de ligar ¿No es así?

**Blaze: ***Ruborizada* Deja de decir tonterías, tu sabes que una guerrera distinguida cómo yo no tiene tiempo para niñeras como esas, aún tengo dignidad

**Dany: **Si permiten mi humilde opinión, creo que ambas son muy lindas, no tiene nada de malo aceptar su belleza

**Blaze: **¡Tú cállate orejón! *Se ruboriza más*

**Amy: **Vaya, la pequeña gatita está más roja que un tomate, esto sí que es increíble *Ríe* No te preocupes amiga, estoy segura de que esa persona especial se ganará tu corazón y te hará muy feliz *Sonríe*

**Blaze: **¡Déjenme en paz! Eso a ustedes no les importa *Se voltea dándoles la espalda mientras piensa* (Estos tipos son muy pesados conmigo, yo no creo en esas tonterías del amor, eso solo es para chiquillos tontos *Se acuerda del rostro de Darby y su piel se eriza* tengo que dejar de pensar en ese tonto pulgoso, solo es una molestia para mi)

**Tails: **Disculpen si interrumpo pero ya hemos llegado, debemos aterrizar y buscar por tierra

**Amy: **Muy bien, llegó la hora de saber la verdad

**Dany: **Es importante que todos permanezcan unidos para que pueda cuidarlos, no se vayan a separar por nada del mundo

**Blaze: **A mí no me compares con los demás, no soy tan débil como para depender de un orejón apestoso como tu

**Dany: ***Con sudor en la frente mientras sonríe* Está bien, permanezcan unidos para que Blaze y yo podamos cuidarlos, si ven algo sospechoso deben notificárnoslo inmediatamente

_El avión aterrizaba y la primera en bajar era Amy la cual empezaba a correr desesperadamente_

**Dany: ***Gritando* ¡Amy vuelve aquí!

**Blaze: **Que chiquilla tan impaciente, iré tras ella

_Blaze corrió tras Amy pero sin darse cuenta ella había desaparecido. Todos comenzaron a preocuparse_

**Blaze: **¡Genial! Todo por imprudente tendremos que buscarla

**Dany: **Lo primero que le dije y es lo primero que hace *Mira a todos* Escuchen, yo buscare por aire y ustedes busquen con Blaze en tierra, si encuentran a Amy lancen una bola de fuego al aire, de esa forma sabré que la encontraron y si yo la encuentro los alcanzaremos

**Tails: **Muy bien ¡manos a la obra!

_Dany comenzaba a volar rápidamente mientras Blaze, Tails y Laisha corrían por los alrededores._

_La noche comenzaba a caer, todos los animales comenzaban a refugiarse para descansar y evitar ataques de depredadores nocturnos. Cerca de un árbol frondoso, una chica extraña caminaba a paso veloz observando con dificultad lo que se encontraba a su al rededor mientras que temerosamente trataba de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa_

**Chica: ***Mira para todos lados* ¡Demonios! No puedo encontrar el camino de regreso ¿Cómo es posible que me haya perdido? *Se rasca la cabeza*

_Sin darse cuenta, pisa una rama seca la cual hizo que un enorme oso negro completamente hambriento despertara, comenzando a caminar hacia la chica mientras rugía fuertemente_

**Chica:** *Comienza a correr asustada* ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? *tropieza con una roca cayendo al suelo y voltea, al ver al animal grita* ¡oh no!

_El oso perseguía a la chica rápidamente mientras que con sus patas delanteras trataba de atraparla, la chica asustada corría sin dirección alguna y sin darse cuenta, vuelve a tropezar. El feroz animal al ver la escena salta sobre ella, la cual con miedo trataba de cubrirse._

_El oso intentaba morder sus piernas hasta que de la nada, un rayo de luz amarilla muy extraña golpea al animal haciéndolo huir rápidamente. La chica al voltear hacia atrás observa a un sujeto muy extraño el cual sin más ni menos daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, dicho sujeto se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que lograba verse eran unas cuantas manchas rojas en sus brazos, la chica no lo dudó y rápidamente trató de entablar una conversación_

**Chica:** ¡Oye, aguarda! *Trata de levantarse pero se da cuenta que tiene una pierna herida* Tengo que saber quién eres *Cae a causa del dolor pero vuelve a levantarse para seguirlo*

**Sujeto:** *Desinteresado* No tengo tiempo para tonterías *Voltea ligeramente y después se aleja rápidamente*

_La chica no pudo hacer nada para seguirlo por lo cual se detuvo a causa de su herida. No pudo observar con claridad la forma de aquel sujeto misterioso, lo único que pudo apreciar fue su fría mirada desinteresada de ojos rojos._

**Chica:** *Se sienta apoyándose en un árbol* Me hubiera gustado seguirlo pero… *Se toca la pierna* Me duele demasiado, ojala no se infecte la herida *Bosteza y comienza a cerrar sus ojos mientras que el sueño rápidamente se apodera de ella*

_Mientras tanto, Charmy y Darby caminaban tranquilamente por el mismo bosque buscando algo para la cena._

**Charmy:** No comprendo por qué Vector me manda a buscar comida a estas horas, es algo ridículo

**Darby:** No te preocupas amiguito, mientras venga contigo no pasará nada malo, además mi visión mejora mucho en la noche, así podremos encontrar algo delicioso

**Charmy:** Aun así es ridículo, además algún animal feroz puede atacarnos, se ha escuchado un rumor acerca de un oso que ataca a las criaturas indefensas que viven aquí, con solo pensarlo me da escalofríos *Se abraza a sí mismo*

**Darby:** No debes temer, ese animal no es rival para mí, además si quieres volverte muy fuerte como yo, tienes que ser valiente y enfrentar cualquier peligro que se te ponga enfrente

**Charmy:** *Entre cierra los ojos y observa al frente* ¿Un peligro como ese? *Señala hacia el frente*

**Darby:** ¿Qué ocurre?

_Darby al mirar se da cuenta de que la chica se encontraba recostada tocándose la pierna, sin pensarlo se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella para auxiliarla _

**Darby:** ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué hacía está chica a estas horas?

**Charmy:** ¡Cielos! Es muy bonita ¿será la cena de hoy?

**Darby:** Pero que cosas dices, tenemos que auxiliarla, al parecer tiene una herida en la pierna *Trata de despertarla pero no lo logra* Está inconsciente, lo mejor será llevarla al cuartel

**Charmy:** Pero Vector podría enfadarse si la llevamos, sería una boca más que alimentar

**Darby:** Eso no importa *La carga cuidadosamente* Al parecer fue atacada por un animal o algo. Bien, sube a mi espalda para llegar más rápido

**Charmy:** *Sube de un brinco* ¡Hurra! Siempre quise subir a tu espalda ¡Arre caballo! *Comienza a relinchar*

**Darby:** *Serio* No es gracioso

_Darby vuela a gran velocidad, al llegar al cuartel la recuesta en un sofá mientras trata de animarla con un poco de alcohol _

**Vector:** ¿Pero quién es está eriza?

**Espio:** Al parecer fue atacada ferozmente

**Darby:** La encontramos en el bosque *Colocando el alcohol en la nariz de la chica* Miren, al parecer ya está reaccionando

**Chica:** *Comienza a despertar lentamente mirando a todos en el lugar* ¿Quiénes son? y... *Observa el lugar detalladamente* ¿Dónde estoy?

**Charmy:** Hola, te encontré herida en el bosque, creo que somos almas gemelas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Darby:** *Le da un golpe en la cabeza al abejorro* Ten más respeto

**Charmy:** Yo solo trataba de hacerla sentir bien

**Darby:** No te preocupes amiga, nosotros te encontramos inconsciente en el bosque, lo único que hicimos fue traerte aquí para ayudarte con esa herida, este es el cuartel del Team Chaotix, pero... ¿Quién eres y que hacías caminando a estas horas? Es muy peligroso

**Chica:** Mi nombre es Ayame Hedgehog, es un placer conocerlos. Estaba camino a mi hogar, pero me perdí en el bosque, ya que hace poco me vine a vivir a Green Hill y no conozco muy bien el lugar. Muchas gracias por curar mi herida *Sonríe*

**Darby:** Encantado de conocerte

**Vector:** Esperen un momento, yo soy el que debe hacer las preguntas aquí. Soy el líder de este grupo de detectives, déjeme presentarme bella dama... Mi nombre es Vector, un cocodrilo con apariencia ruda pero que eso no te de miedo ya que yo soy más tierno que cualquier conejito de la región. Este sujeto amargado que está aquí es Espio, es nuestro más grande investigador y el amo del camuflaje, que su apariencia no te engañe ya que es un ninja letal y casi nada se le escapa. El abejorro descarado que tienes frente a ti es Charmy, de él... *Pose de pensar* Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué cualidades tiene.

**Charmy:** Eso fue cruel

**Vector:** Por último, el sujeto que te trajo aquí es un alienígena que vino directamente del espacio exterior para exterminar a todos los seres vivos de este planeta y así poder robarse a mi amada Vainilla para después comérsela, pero por el momento hay una tregua entre él y nosotros

**Darby:** Obvio no tengo intensiones malas aquí pero Vector es muy precavido

**Espio:** ¿Y vives muy lejos de aquí pequeña?

**Ayame:** Más o menos, mi casa queda camino a la ciudad...*Piensa en voz alta* si no hubiera sido por ese chico misterioso no sé qué hubiera sido de mi

**Darby:** ¿Dijiste chico misterioso?

**Ayame:** Cierto *Ríe nerviosa* Un chico de rayas rojas me salvo de un oso

**Vector:** ¿Rayas rojas? ¿Pudiste ver su apariencia?

**Ayame:** Solo pude ver sus ojos rojos, pero por la oscuridad no pude verlo detalladamente

**Charmy:** Seguramente fue un fantasma o algún espectro del más allá, si vuelve a aparecer por aquí lo atrapare y así me convertiré en el mejor caza fantasmas de la historia

**Espio:** *Mira al abejorro* En serio, no exageres. Escucha Ayame, tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que tu herida sane por completo ¿Entendiste?

**Vector:** Si te quedas entonces la señorita Vainilla podrá venir para curarte, es una enfermera excelente *Sus ojos toman forma de corazón*

**Ayame:** Agradezco mucho su amabilidad pero no me gustaría darles molestias

**Espio:** Por supuesto que no serás ninguna carga, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti

**Ayame: ***Mira a Darby y le susurra* ¿Acaso el señor Vector está enamorado de esa tal vainilla?

**Darby:** Al parecer así es, la verdad es que no conozco a esa chica que tanto mencionan pero seguramente es alguien especial

**Ayame:** Muchas gracias, se los agradezco de todo corazón *Sonríe, después mira a Vector* Que tierno es saber que está enamorado de alguien, jamás eh experimentado eso

**Vector:** *Ruborizado* Pero que cosas dices pequeña, la señorita Vainilla es una gran enfermera, cocinera y ama de casa que conozco, es la mejor

**Darby:** Muy bien Ayame, lo mejor es que descanses un poco, mañana veremos lo de tu herida *Sonríe* Debes estar muy agotada

**Ayame:** *Bosteza* Seria lo mejor, ha sido un día muy largo *Sonríe* Buenas noches que descansen *Cierra los ojos lentamente quedando dormida rápidamente*

**Charmy:** Si que estaba cansada, pero debo admitir que es adorable, me gustaría que fuese mi novia

**Darby:** Estas muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas *De pronto la imagen del beso con Blaze aparece en su mente* Es algo muy complicado *Sonríe mientras una gota de sudor resbala de su frente*

_Todo parecía estar tranquilo en el cuartel Chaotix. Ayame es una chica eriza similar a Amy en apariencia, con cabello de color negro y las puntas de color rosa, ojos color violeta y nariz pequeña. Era caracterizada por vestir con una camisa de manga corta color rojo oscuro con unos cuantos estampados de flores, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos de tacón similares a los que usa Blaze pero estos eran de color rojo brillante mientras que en las manos utilizaba 2 brazaletes acompañados de guantes blancos holgados._

_Mientras tanto de vuelta a las montañas, Amy caminaba con una linterna en mano buscando la entrada del laboratorio de Eggman pero sin darse cuenta se encontraba perdida_

**Amy: **¡Rayos! Creo que no debí precipitarme de esa manera *Alumbra hacia todos lados* No sé dónde estoy

_Mientras seguía caminando, logra ver algo fuera de lo común, al parecer se trataba de una puerta misteriosa echa de metal_

**Amy: ***Temblando de frio* Creo que al fin encontré lo que buscaba, iré a investigar *Comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta*

**Voz: **En verdad que tienes agallas para venir hasta aquí tú sola, o quizás eres tonta

**Amy: ***Buscando por todos lados* ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate

**Voz: ***Se para frente a Amy* Nos volvemos a encontrar maldita alimaña

**Amy: ***Sonríe* Por fin te encuentro, no sabes que gusto me da, ahora podremos terminar lo que iniciamos, no me vencerás tan fácil ya que solo eres una copia mal hecha de mi

_Magenta se alegraba al saber que podría tomar la venganza que siempre anhelo, solo miraba a Amy mientras caminaba alrededor de ella observándola detalladamente_

**Amy: **¿Qué tanto me observas?

**Magenta: **Veo que Eggman se fijó muy bien en ti para crearme, aunque yo soy más sexy que tu

**Amy: **Deja de decir tonterías y acabemos con esto de una vez, quiero que me entregues a mi Sonic inmediatamente

**Magenta: ***Risa burlona* ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es tuyo? Entiéndelo, a mi amado Sonic no le interesan las chiquillas como tu

**Amy: **Tu nunca lo entenderás o dime una cosa ¿Te ha besado alguna vez? Yo sé perfectamente que no lo ha hecho, algo dentro de mí puede asegurármelo y ese algo es nuestro amor

**Magenta: ***Frunciendo el ceño* Ya es suficiente de tanta charla, ¿No entiendes que no soporto ver tu horrenda cara? ¡Me das asco!

**Amy: ***Saca su martillo* Cuando quieras, déjame decirte que tú también eres repugnante, nada me dará más gusto que estrellarte esto en la cabeza

**Magenta: **¿A caso crees que tu martillo ridículo podrá contra mis habilidades? Sí que eres tonta

**Amy: **Ya verás lo que esta tonta hace con el fabuloso martillo del amor, no lo subestimes

**Magenta: **Muy bien, creo que me has convencido, pelearemos de la forma que tú prefieras

_Magenta extiende su brazo y de la nada aparece un martillo en su mano muy similar al martillo piko piko, a diferencia que este era de color negro y gris con picos alrededor del mazo_

**Magenta: **Este si es un verdadero martillo, veras que puede ser bastante útil en las batallas

**Amy: ***Coloca su martillo en posición de ataque detrás de su espalda* Comencemos con este juego, ¡aquí voy!

_Amy corrió a toda velocidad hacia Magenta, centímetros de ella trato de golpearla con el mazo pero Magenta inmediatamente esquivo el golpe colocándose rápidamente a un lado del impacto. Amy nuevamente levanta el martillo y vuelve a atacar pero esta vez Magenta detiene el golpe con su martillo como si se tratase de una batalla con espadas_

**Magenta: ***Chocando su martillo contra el de Amy* Entiéndelo, tus ataques son muy débiles, no tienes oportunidad ante mi

**Amy: ***Saca otro martillo* Te lo dije, no me subestimes

_Con el segundo martillo intenta golpearla pero Magenta a gran velocidad salta para esquivar el golpe, después de caer al suelo, lanza su mazo golpeando a Amy en un hombro._

_Amy únicamente dio varios pasos atrás y en seguida hace girar uno de sus mazos lanzándolo y golpeando a Magenta en una pierna pero el golpe no causo gran daño, nuevamente corrieron una hacia la otra golpeando los mazos entre si intentando golpearse pero ambas resultan tener habilidad para defenderse y golpear._

**Amy: **No peleas mal, veo que Eggman hizo un buen trabajo copiando todo de mí

**Magenta: **Lo que no sabes es que mis habilidades son mejores a las tuyas, en seguida te lo demostrare

_Magenta saca una esmeralda caos la cual comienza a brillar intensamente, Amy al notarlo se sorprendió_

**Magenta: **¿Sabías que tengo el poder de crear control caos? Solo observa

**Amy: **Eso es imposible, Shadow es el único que puede hacerlo

**Magenta: **Aun hay cosas que desconoces de mi *Estira un brazo* ¡Control Caos!

_De su mano comienzan a salir varios rayos de energía dirigiéndose hacia Amy, la cual para defenderse giraba su martillo rápidamente para poder esquivar los ataques. Magenta seguía lanzándole varios rayos mientras que Amy se agotaba rápidamente, después trato de esquivar los ataques huyendo pero uno de ellos logra darle en una rodilla haciéndola caer en el suelo. Arrastrándose lentamente se dirige hacia Magenta para intentar golpearla con el martillo pero Magenta salta para caer encima de ella golpeando su espalda_

**Amy: ***Grita del dolor* ¡Maldita!

**Magenta: **¿Qué sucede, eso es todo? Pensé que me divertiría aún más contigo *Vuelve a sacar su martillo* Llego la hora de enseñarte quien manda aquí *Se baja de la espalda de Amy y comienza a golpearla salvajemente con el martillo mientras sonríe sádicamente* Dime algo ¿No es esto lo más hermoso del mundo? *Risa malvada*

_Amy no podía hacer nada para defenderse, lo único que hacía era gritar del intenso dolor causado por los golpes del mazo, cuando Magenta intenta golpear su cabeza, Amy como puede se levanta y con ayuda de su martillo intenta detener el golpe pero Magenta le arrebata el martillo dándole un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que Amy sangrara por la boca volviendo a caer al suelo boca abajo mientras tose_

**Magenta: **Que patética eres, ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener una pelea digna *Voltea a Amy con un pie* Mírame mientras trato de matarte

**Amy: ***Tosiendo* Esto no se quedara así *Vuelve a toser* Veras que el poder del amor nunca falla y gracias a el tendré la victoria en esta batalla

**Magenta: **¡Maldita! *Coloca su pie en la garganta de Amy* Solo dices estupideces, muérete ya *Comienza a apretarla poco a poco con el pie*

**Amy: ***Intentando liberarse mientras tose y respira con dificultad* No me detendrás porque yo *Tose* yo… Soy Amy Rose Hedgehog, prometida del gran Sonic the Hedgehog

_Como puede logra liberarse del pie de Magenta levantándose poco a poco, nuevamente saca su martillo y vuelve a correr para lanzar otro ataque. _

_A centímetros de Magenta, Amy lanza un golpe pero Magenta salta mientras que en el aire saca su martillo y a gran velocidad logra golpearla fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que Amy inmediatamente quede quieta con ojos en blanco, después tira el martillo y cae al suelo completamente inmóvil_

**Magenta: ***Se acerca a Amy mientras ríe* Que patética, resultaste ser justo lo que creía, una muñequita tonta y frágil, no sirves para los combates pero… *Sonríe emocionada* al fin pude deshacerme de ti *Patea el cuerpo de Amy varias veces hasta quedar satisfecha* ¡Que emoción! al fin pude cumplir mi más grande objetivo, ahora mi amado Sonic y yo seremos eternamente felices, esto tenemos que celebrarlo *Da unos pasos adelante y voltea a ver a Amy* Ojala te pudras junto a los gusanos, hasta nunca Amy Rose *Se aleja del lugar rápidamente*

_Magenta corría felizmente de vuelta al laboratorio, no podía creer que había derrotado a su más grande enemiga de una forma fácil, ahora nada ni nadie podrá quitarle el amor de Sonic de sus manos. Dany, Laisha, Tails y Blaze continuaban buscando a Amy desesperadamente sin saber absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido hace un momento. _

_En el cuartel Chaotix, Ayame dormía profundamente mientras que Darby la observaba dormir mientras al mismo tiempo observaba la luna llena_

**Darby: ***Sentado al lado de la ventana con Charmy recargado en su brazo* Creo que Ayame y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, ambos estamos lejos de nuestros hogares sin saber cómo volver, aunque me alegra haber encontrado a estos tres chiflados que hacen de mis días momentos alegres y felices, solo espero que los demás estén bien *Cierra los ojos* Descansa Blaze, donde quiera que estés.

_¿Quién es Ayame en realidad y por qué apareció de pronto en las vidas del Team Chaotix? _

_¿Dany y los demás lograran encontrar a Amy? Y lo que es peor. ¿Amy está muerta?_


	28. Mas misterios por resolver

_**(Amy: **__*Caminando en un bosque* ¿Qué es esto, en dónde estoy? Siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí *Ve varios animalitos correr y jugar entre ellos mientras sonríe al verlos* Al parecer todo es alegría aquí pero, hay algo extraño, siento como si algo o alguien me vigilara_

_**Voz Grave: **__¡Todos ustedes caerán uno a uno…!_

_**Amy: **__*Buscando por todos lados* ¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrate *Continua buscando pero no hay nada, los animales comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco* Que raro, hace un momento habían unos conejitos aquí ¿A dónde habrán ido?_

_**Voz Grave: **__¡Nadie está por encima de mí!_

_**Amy: **__*Empezando a asustarse* En serio, sal de donde estés, comienzas a asustarme *Susurra* Esa voz parece venir del cielo, esto se pone cada vez más extraño_

_**Voz Grave: **__*Comienza a usar una risa malvada y escalofriante* ¡Pobres escorias!_

_**Amy: **__Esto no me está gustando nada, lo mejor será irme de aquí *Observa al cielo y nota varias bolas de fuego caer* ¿Qué es eso? Esto se pone peor ¿Qué debo hacer? Creo que lo mejor es retroceder *Al dar un paso atrás, siente que pisa algo suave* ¿Qué fue lo que pise? *Voltea a ver y da un gran grito al ver lo que piso* ¡Dios mío! Es un animalito muerto pero… *Nota que un camino empieza a iluminarse y en él varios animales aparecen muertos* Esto es aterrador *Corre mientras llora* ¿Por qué, por qué tienes que ser tan cruel con estas criaturas?_

_**Voz Grave: **__¡Pueden huir, pueden correr, pueden pedir misericordia pero jamás podrán esconderse! _

_**Amy: **__*Llora más fuerte mientras ve como el fuego consume la vegetación y los cadáveres de los animales* No puedo soportarlo más, estas escenas son demasiado para mí, si tan solo… si tan solo estuvieras aquí para ayudar a todos, te necesitamos…_

_**Voz Grave: **__¡No hay más cadenas sobre mí, todos y cada uno de ustedes será aniquilado a sangre fría, nadie podrá escapar!_

_**Amy: **__*Observa el cielo* ¿Qué es eso? *Nota que un rayo de luz de color dorado vuela hacia el frente, El resplandor de Súper Sonic brillaba intensamente, al ver esto Amy se alegra* Al fin ha venido mi salvador *Comienza a correr tras el* Espera Sonic, yo iré contigo *Una gran explosión devasta todo a su alrededor frente a Amy, la luz dorada cae al suelo mientras deja de brillar rápidamente* ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No me digas que… *Comienza a correr más rápido*_

_**Voz Grave: **__¡No importa cuántos de ustedes me desafíen, nadie puede contra mi poder, su único destino es la muerte, no hay otra opción!_

_**Amy: **__¿A caso el causante de esto, es esa voz aterradora? *empieza a forzar la vista* Puedo ver algo adelante, parece una montaña_

_**Voz Grave: **__¡Yo soy superior a todos ustedes, soy el ser supremo, amo del universo, nadie escapa de mi poder, ni siquiera un miserable insecto, nadie quedara con vida!_

_**Amy: **__¿Qué es esto? *Al llegar nota que dicha montaña está formada por varios cuerpos sin vida, impresionada comienza a llorar desesperadamente* No es posible ¿Por qué todos están aquí? Esto es realmente espantoso, no puedo imaginar que ustedes hayan terminado de esta forma *Observa que el cuerpo de Sonic se encuentra hasta arriba de sus demás amigos* ¡Qué horror! *Comienza a gritar desesperadamente* Por favor, ya no quiero ver más esta escena, es muy doloroso para mí, por favor, ya no mates más criaturas inocentes, te lo ruego_

_**Voz Grave: **__Su único destino es la muerte ¿Estas lista para morir….Amy Rose? *Comienza usar una risa escalofriante*_

_**Amy: **__*Blanca del susto* N…No… No es cierto… mientes… *De una cortina de fuego, una figura humanoide comienza a salir de ella de la cual no se observa ningún detalle, solo que de la cabeza salen dos antenas y de su mano colgaba Tails de las colas con el rostro lleno de sangre, al verlo Amy grita intensamente del susto* ¡BASTA!)_

_Amy despertaba de golpe levantándose rápidamente completamente agitada con el corazón acelerado_

**Amy: ***Asustada* ¿Por qué, por qué este sueño de nuevo? *Comienza a observar el lugar* Un momento, ¿Dónde estoy?

**Voz: **Hasta que decides despertar, sí que tienes el sueño pesado

**Amy: **¡Eggman! ¿Qué haces aquí, dónde estoy? Si me hiciste algo juro que te hare pedazos en este momento *Saca su martillo*

**Eggman: ***Nervioso* Calma, calma. No estás aquí para experimentar ¿Así agradeces que te salve la vida?

**Amy: ***Baja el martillo* ¿Salvarme la vida? ¡Explícate!

**Eggman: **Así es, iba caminando por el bosque y te encontré tirada en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, entonces lo único que hice fue traerte a mi laboratorio

**Amy: **Dime ¿Con que objetivo me trajiste aquí? Tú no te preocupas por nosotros, somos enemigos

**Eggman: **Lo sé, no creas que te salve porque te aprecio o algo así, sabes que mi odio hacia ustedes es enorme, pero odio más a Magenta que a todos ustedes juntos

**Amy: **¿Magenta? ¿Te refieres a mi clon?

**Eggman: **Así es, veras. Desde hace mucho tiempo trabaje en un proyecto sumamente arriesgado. Después de sufrir incontables derrotas por parte de ese pulgoso azul caí en la desesperación total, no podía seguir soportando que Sonic siguiera burlándose de mis grandes talentos, y sin querer me topé con una información muy importante en el cual se encontraban las fórmulas de mi gran abuelo Gerald Robotnik explicando la forma de crear a la criatura perfecta del proyecto Shadow, no me perdí ningún detalle y me vino la idea de crear mi propia criatura la cual sería capaz de terminar de una vez por todas con ese erizo, por suerte teníamos una pequeña muestra de ADN tuya proveniente de un cabello que dejaste en una de mis máquinas y de ahí surgió la idea de crear un clon perfecto de ti, el cual haría que Sonic se confundiera y en el momento menos esperado esta criatura acabaría con él. Inicie el proyecto tal cual lo indicaban las instrucciones pero no contaba con la suficiente energía para elaborarlo así que decidí tomar prestada la esmeralda maestra. Todo marchaba muy bien pero Knuckles arruino todo mi esfuerzo robándome mi preciada fuente de energía y el proyecto no concluyo, al menos eso creí por mucho tiempo pero me di cuenta que ese proyecto fue desarrollándose por sí solo, pero como no tenía una fuente de poder estable, se desarrolló con muchas fallas, entre ellas el color de su cabello que se hizo más oscuro y la posibilidad de manipular todo lo que le rodea a su antojo, pensé que tendría control sobre ella ya que al final de cuentas soy su creador pero ella me desobedeció rotundamente amenazándome con matarme utilizando mis propias máquinas de combate, eso es inaceptable

**Amy: **Eres un ser repugnante, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de crear una copia de mí? Esto nunca te lo perdonare aunque… También quiero detener a esa copia, creo que me has resuelto la duda del por qué Sonic la obedece, eso hace que mis ganas de recuperarlo sean más grandes, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me rescataste, se supone que me odias al igual que a Sonic, bien pudiste dejarme morir ahí

**Eggman: **Al igual que tu siento nauseas al tener que cooperar con ustedes pero estamos hablando de una gran amenaza para todos si no se logra controlar, para eso necesito de tu ayuda, eres la única que puede detenerla

**Amy: **¿Yo? Pero existen personas más fuertes que yo, Dany por ejemplo, él podría hacerla polvo si se lo propone

**Eggman: **Por más que le suplique a ese orejón que me ayude, jamás se va a prestar para eso, además le perdería el sentido divertido a todo esto, te elegí a ti ya que ambas comparten el mismo ADN y tu serias capaz de encontrar algún punto débil en ella, debes conocerla mejor que nadie

**Amy: **Pero ella tiene la habilidad de hacer control caos como lo hace Shadow, yo carezco de habilidades de ese tipo, lo único que se hacer es golpear salvajemente con un martillo de apariencia plástica que no sirve de mucho

**Eggman: **Muy bien, solo por esta ocasión nos uniremos, pero déjame decirte que una vez que Magenta desaparezca de mi camino, seguiré planeando construir mi imperio Eggman, te ayudare con tu pequeño problema *Llama a sus robots* Cubot, Orbot, ¡vengan aquí!

**Orbot: **¿Qué sucede Doctor?

**Cubot: **Pero que veo ¿Qué hace esta niñita en nuestro cuartel doctor? Es muy peligrosa

**Eggman: **A callar, ella será nuestra aliada por el momento, debemos enseñarle a Magenta quien manda aquí, pero no los he llamado para explicarles lo que pasa, necesito que me traigan la última arma en la que hemos trabajado muy duro

**Amy: **¿Arma? ¿A caso estabas planeando algo malo?

**Eggman: **Ya lo veras *Sonríe* Vamos pedazos de hojalata ¿Están esperando el año nuevo chino? ¡Muévanse!

_Los robots de Eggman entran a una habitación secreta y en seguida Orbot traía consigo un bulto grande con forma de maso envuelto en papel periódico_

**Amy: **¿Qué es eso?

**Eggman: ***Quita el papel* Te presento la nueva arma definitiva, es el Piko Piko Hammer 2.0 capaz de hacer muchas cosas desastrosas, iba a dárselo a Magenta para ayudarla a dominar el mundo pero como se ha revelado ante mí no lo merece, en verdad iba a ser un arma de gran utilidad para ella

**Amy: **Si que estaban planeando algo realmente catastrófico pero dime ¿Qué tiene de especial este martillo? No parece tan poderoso como dices

**Eggman: **Veras, solo una persona es capaz de usar todo su poder ya que está diseñado para guardar las huellas dactilares del individuo que lo usa. Este martillo tiene la capacidad de romper incluso montañas, crear pequeños tornados y, si absorbe el poder de las 7 esmeraldas, puede crear huracanes, también puedes usarlo como boomerang, una vez que lo lanzas siempre regresara a tu mano las veces que sea necesario

**Amy: **Si que te esforzaste en crearlo, pero ¿Cómo sé que no lo usaras después en contra de nosotros?

**Eggman: **¿A caso estas dudando de mis habilidades? Yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa, además tengo armas más poderosas en mi arsenal, no necesito de un martillo para destruirlos a todos

**Amy: **No me siento segura de utilizarlo pero creo que no tendré opción, dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para utilizarlo?

**Eggman: **Pon tu mano en el mango, este comenzara a escanear tus huellas y en seguida podrás usarlo

**Amy: ***Sostiene el mango* ¿Así?

**Eggman: **Bien, ahora el martillo comenzara a escanearte

_Una pequeña luz aparecía en el mango del martillo escaneando cada rincón de la mano de Amy, en pocos minutos una luz de color verde indicaba que el escaneo estaba listo y Amy pudo cargar el martillo con enorme facilidad. El martillo tenia mango de metal color marrón mientras que el mazo estaba construido de un metal muy resistente pintado del mismo color que el martillo piko piko original, a diferencia de que este poseía tornillos para darle una construcción perfecta. En la punta del mango poseía un orificio por el cual se le podían anexar las esmeraldas caos para hacerlo más poderoso_

**Amy: **Se maneja bastante bien *Lo abanica varias veces* Veamos si es cierto lo que dice

_Sostiene firmemente el mango y en seguida lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el mazo rompiera fácilmente varias paredes, después Amy estira el brazo haciendo que el mazo volviera a ella fácilmente_

**Amy: **Vaya, este martillo es genial *Sonríe* Sabes, a veces haces cosas que son dignas de agradecerte, aunque aún así tendré precaución, no confío del todo en ti

**Eggman: ***Sostiene el martillo* Considéralo como un pequeño regalo en agradecimiento por tu ayuda, pase muchas noches en vela para construirlo lo más perfectamente posible, siempre pensaba que con ayuda de Magenta al fin podría construir mi imperio, fue por esa razón que me esforcé *Le entrega de nuevo el martillo a Amy* Toma, seguramente te será de mucha ayuda, pero no creas que ese martillo me detendrá, recuerda siempre que yo fui su creador así que ese martillo siempre se resistirá a atacarme

**Amy: ***Toma el martillo y lo desaparece como por arte de magia* Supongo que gracias, ahora iré a romperle la cabeza a esa impostora, nada me hará más feliz que esto

**Eggman: ***Sorprendido* ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**Amy: **No lo sé, digamos que tengo acceso a infinidad de martillos, así que no me costó trabajo ocultarlo tal como lo hago con los demás *Sonríe* Bien, entonces me retiro, tengo muchas cosas por hacer

**Eggman: **Espera un momento, no creas que iras sola a ese lugar, yo también quiero patearle el trasero a esa eriza, bien merecido lo tiene

**Amy: **Muy bien, vayamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece *Piensa* (Espera un poco más Sonic, muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, esto es por ti)

_Una de las fortalezas de Eggman despega con Amy en su interior con dirección hacia las montañas nuevamente._

_Mientras tanto, en el Team Chaotix Darby era el primero en despertar, al intentar salir de la casa nota que Ayame ya se encuentra despierta_

**Darby: **Ayame, ¡Buenos días!

**Ayame: **Muy buenos días, veo que despiertas muy temprano

**Darby: **Así es, comúnmente salgo en las mañanas a hacer un poco de entrenamiento, tengo que mantenerme en forma

**Ayame: **Me doy cuenta, yo también me levanto temprano pero con la herida no puedo hacer mucho, apenas y puedo caminar

**Darby: **No debes esforzarte o podrás empeorar

**Ayame: ***Ríe* Gracias por preocuparte, aunque me da pena, no quisiera ser una carga para ustedes, pero les prometo que en cuanto me recupere me marchare

**Darby: **No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, estamos contentos de tenerte aquí

**Ayame: **Gracias por tu amabilidad, prometo que en cuanto me recupere les ayudare en lo que sea, no me gusta ser una carga para los demás

**Darby: **De acuerdo *Escucha que golpean la puerta* ¿Quién será tan temprano?

**Vector: ***Se levanta rápidamente del sofá donde dormía tropezando con todo a su alrededor* Vaya, al parecer es un cliente que me trae un caso muy importante, en seguida lo atenderé

_Al abrir la puerta nota que se trata de la dulce Vainilla_

**Vainilla: **Hola señor Vector, ¡buenos días!

**Vector: ***Se ruboriza* S... Señorita Vainilla, que linda… quise decir, ¿qué linda sorpresa?

**Vainilla: **Lamento molestarlos tan temprano pero Espio me llamo anoche diciéndome que encontraron a una chica herida y he venido a auxiliarla

**Vector: **Oh claro, ayer en la noche la encontré mientras hacia mi rondín nocturno, después luche contra una feroz fiera que trataba de dañarla pero era obvio que no podía contra mis grandiosas habilidades *Sonrisa falsa* Así es, todo gracias a mi

**Vainilla: **Es usted muy valiente señor Vector. ¿Ella está adentro?

**Vector: **¿Dónde están mis modales? *Se ruboriza* Adelante, pase al cuartel con toda confianza

_Al entrar, Vector toma una corneta y al pasar por el escritorio donde Charmy dormía comienza a tocarla fuertemente hasta hacer que el chico abejorro despertara con un grito_

**Charmy: ***Asustado* ¿Qué pasa, que pasa? ¿Llego la hora de la guerra?

**Vector: **Vamos pequeño, ve a la cocina y trae algo de desayunar para la señorita Vainilla

**Charmy: **Preferiría que la señorita Vainilla nos prepare esas deliciosas galletas *Sus ojos comienzan a brillarle* ¡Son deliciosas!

**Vainilla: **Muchas gracias por su amabilidad pero solo he venido a curar a la chica y a llevarla a mi casa para tenerle mayor cuidado *Se acerca a Ayame*

**Darby: **Gusto en conocerla, supongo que usted es la señorita Vainilla

**Vainilla: **Así es, también es un gusto conocerlo *Sonríe angelicalmente*

**Darby: **Llámeme Darby, quedo a sus órdenes

**Vainilla: **Es un gusto conocerlo joven Darby *Observa detenidamente al perro mientras piensa (No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que lo he visto en algún lugar, su rostro me es demasiado familiar)

**Ayame: **Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Ayame, es un gusto conocerla al fin

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* ¿Al fin? Veo que soy un poco famosa

**Darby: **Así es, Vector no deja de mencionarte

**Vector: ***Se ruboriza* Bueno, lo que sucede es que yo les he contado lo maravillosa que es curando a los demás y preparando la comida, nadie cocina como usted en todo Mobius

**Vainilla: ***Ríe angelicalmente* Estoy halagada de escuchar tales palabras *Saca un maletín de primeros auxilios y dé él saca vendajes y algodones* Bien pequeña, muéstrame la herida para ayudarte

**Ayame: **Bien, fue aquí en la pierna

**Vainilla: ***Comienza a analizarla* Veo que no es una herida muy profunda, si sigues mis instrucciones al pie de la letra podrás caminar en muy poco tiempo

**Darby: **Bien, yo me retiro, le encargo a mi amiga por favor

**Vainilla: **Espere joven Darby, me gustaría que me ayudara a llevarla a casa

**Vector: **No se preocupe señorita, el buen Vector se encargara de eso

**Vainilla: **Muchas gracias señor Vector pero le he causado muchas molestias

**Vector: **De ninguna manera señorita Vainilla, recuerde que yo siempre estaré a sus servicios

**Darby: **Bien bien, entonces vayamos todos, así acompañaremos a Ayame

**Ayame: **Cielos, no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, me da gusto haberme encontrado con ustedes

**Vainilla: **No temas pequeña, nosotros somos buenas personas y somos buenos amigos, incluso podrías visitarme y degustar de una deliciosa taza de té, seguro que a Dany le dará mucho gusto

**Darby: ***Sostiene su cabeza como si esta le doliera* ¿Dijo usted Dany?

**Vainilla: **Así es, él es mi pareja, seguramente ustedes…

**Vector: **De ninguna manera, no confío para nada en ese sujeto, es un alienígena y lo único que quiere es deshacerse de usted, por eso déjeme que la proteja de el

**Charmy: **¿Acaso olvida que cuando nos mandó a capturarlo, él nos capturo primero y muy fácil? Es muy fuerte

**Vainilla: **No se preocupe señor Vector, Dany es alguien en quien se puede confiar, además cuando más lo necesitas, es el primero en ayudar

**Darby: ***Piensa* (¿Qué me pasa? Solo escuchar su nombre hace que me dé una fuerte jaqueca, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya he escuchado su nombre antes) Sería interesante conocerlo

_Después de curar la herida de Ayame, Darby la carga sin problemas y la lleva a casa de Vainilla, la cual platicaba con Vector en el camino_

**Vector: ***Ruborizado* y dígame señorita Vainilla

**Vainilla: **¿Ocurre algo señor Vector?

**Vector: **Bueno *Se ruboriza más* Me preguntaba si usted… bueno, solo si gusta… he… quiero decir que… lo que quiero es…

**Vainilla: **Me temo que no entiendo lo que trata de decirme

**Darby: **No cabe duda que eres tonto, lo que este cocodrilo quiere hacer es invitarla a salir ¿O me equivoco?

**Vector: ***Trata de callar a Darby pero este le presiona la mano fuertemente* No digas esas cosas… aunque… el orejón alienígena tiene razón

**Vainilla: ***Ríe* Usted siempre me hace reír con su buen humor *Cara triste* Me temo que no podría, a mi amado Dany no le gustaría esa idea y no quisiera que ustedes volvieran a pelear, odio eso. Lo siento mucho señor Vector, pero tal vez pueda invitarlo de vez en cuando a tomar el té

**Vector: ***Cara triste* Ya lo veía venir, no se preocupe señorita, no quisiera causarle problemas

**Ayame: **Tal vez no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Dany y el señor Vector no se llevan bien?

**Vainilla: **Así es, la última vez que se vieron casi pelean. Mi amado Dany no puede ver al señor Vector ni en pintura, cree que es un tonto pero lo que no entiende es que el señor Vector es alguien en quien se puede confiar y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, es un excelente amigo

**Darby: **Aunque a veces si se le zafan los tornillos

**Vector: **No olvides que puedo escuchar lo que dices

**Darby: **Lo entiendo a la perfección, lo digo para que hagas algo con tu actitud distraída

**Vector: **Lo tomare en mente…

_Al llegar a casa, Cream observa por la ventana y sale inmediatamente para recibir a su madre._

**Cream: ***Sale corriendo de la casa* Madre, al fin has vuelto, he preparado el desayuno

**Vainilla: **Me da mucho gusto pequeña. He traído compañía para que no estemos solas

_Cuando Cream mira a Darby inmediatamente se oculta detrás de Vainilla_

**Cream: ***Asustada* ¿El aquí? No puede ser…

**Vainilla: **¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

**Cream: **Ese sujeto fue el que nos atacó en el Tornado la vez pasada y por poco nos hace daño

**Darby: ***Baja la mirada* En verdad lo siento

**Vainilla: **¿Eso es verdad? Pero… ¿cómo fue posible?

**Darby: **No sé qué ha pasado conmigo últimamente. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en casa y después sentí que alguien entro en mi mente manipulándome por completo hasta no saber nada de mí mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón pude despertar y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí, no sé exactamente qué sucedió pero cuando trato de recordar me viene una jaqueca horrible

**Vector: **Lo sabía, no cabe duda que eres un alienígena. No se preocupen, yo las defenderé de esta amenaza

**Ayame: **La verdad yo no creo que usted sea una mala persona

**Darby: ***Voltea a mirarla* ¿En verdad lo crees?

**Ayame: **De no ser por ti, en este momento estaría muerta, la verdad es que te debo la vida *Le sonríe*

**Vainilla: **¿Entonces no fue el señor Vector?

**Ayame: **El que me encontró en el bosque fue Darby, gracias a él estoy aquí aunque *Recuerda al chico misterioso* también le debo la vida a otro chico extraño del cual solo recuerdo su mirada

**Darby: ***Baja a Ayame ayudándole a ponerse de pie* Bien, mi deber aquí ha terminado, lamento mucho haberles causado problemas, con su permiso me retiro *Comienza a retirarse pero es detenido por Cream*

**Cream: ***Sostiene la mano de Darby* No sé por qué pero siento que algo ha cambiado dentro de usted, además la mirada la tiene totalmente diferente a la de la vez pasada

**Darby: **Lo siento mucho pequeña, la verdad es que no soy malvado, incluso soy el protector de la ciudad de la que vengo, pero no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió después. La verdad es que te debo una disculpa pequeñita *Se agacha ante ella mientras unas lágrimas salen de su rostro* Lamento haberles causado tanto daño, eso no es parte de mí, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, no quiero lastimar a gente inocente que trato de proteger *Abraza los pies de Cream*

**Cream: ***Acaricia la cabeza de Darby* No se preocupe *Le sonríe* Puedo ver que no hay maldad en usted, al parecer es un señor muy noble y amable

**Vainilla: ***Ayuda a Darby a levantarse* No tema más joven Darby, lo mejor siempre es perdonarse a sí mismo para poder estar bien con los demás, incluso cuando lo conocí tampoco sentí maldad en usted. Estoy segura que mis amigos y yo buscaremos la forma de ayudarlo a volver a su casa sano y salvo

**Darby: ***Toma las manos de Vainilla* ¿En verdad me ayudaran? Muchas gracias por perdonarme

**Cream: **No se preocupe *Sonríe tiernamente* Mi nombre es Cream *Se acerca a Ayame* Mucho gusto señorita

**Ayame: **El gusto ha sido mío *Sonríe*

**Darby: **Gusto en conocerte pequeñita, mi nombre es Darby, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

_Ya pasado un buen rato en las montañas, Dany y los demás seguían en busca de Amy la cual aún no encontraban desde hace mucho._

**Tails: ***Caminando cansado* ¿Dónde se habrá metido Amy? Estoy muerto del cansancio

**Blaze: **Ustedes no aguantan nada, aunque el peludo tiene razón, llevamos horas buscándola sin saber nada de ella, posiblemente se la devoró un oso o algo así, vaya favor que nos haría con eso

**Dany: **No digas eso, Amy también es mi pequeña y no dejaría que le pasara nada, aunque es preocupante esto

**Laisha: **¿Y qué tal si Amy se encontró con ese sujeto peligroso del otro día?

**Blaze: **Ese maldito pulgoso me las va a pagar *Piensa* (_El can toma suavemente el rostro de Blaze y sin dudarlo le roba un gran beso. Blaze no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo miraba atentamente los ojos cerrados del can mientras su corazón se aceleraba de emoción, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba sin explicación alguna y sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras que en su pecho sentía algo raro. No quería admitirlo pero ese beso comenzaba a gustarle por lo cual sin pensarlo lo correspondió como pudo.) _*Se ruboriza* Jamás lo perdonare por lo que hizo, juro que lo dejare totalmente asado hasta quedar como carbón, es imperdonable lo que hizo *Saca fuego de sus manos* odio cada parte de él, esas odiosas orejas largas, esa estúpida nariz húmeda, sus estúpidas manchas en el cuerpo y sobre todo…. Sobre todo… sus odiosos y deliciosos labios

**Dany, Laisha y Tails: **¿? *Voltean a mirar a Blaze

**Blaze: ***Se tapa la boca y se ruboriza* Creo que dije cosas que no debí, creo que seguiré buscando a Amy en otro lugar *Toma la muñeca de Laisha* Tu vendrás conmigo

**Laisha: **De acuerdo *Se despide de los demás* Volveremos pronto chicos

_Ambas chicas se alejaron rápidamente mientras Dany y Tails se miraban completamente sorprendidos_

**Dany: **¿A caso Blaze dijo odiosos y deliciosos labios?

**Tails: **Eso parece

**Voz Extraña: **Vaya Vaya… ¿así que tenemos a dos caninos dispuestos a morir?, pero que tontos son al haber entrado aquí *Risa malévola*

**Dany: ***Comienza a buscar por todos lados* ¿Quién eres? Sal de donde quiera que estés, no seas cobarde

_Magenta sale de un árbol frondoso acompañada de Sonic el cual sostenía una maleta grande en las manos_

**Magenta: **No te preocupes pequeño cachorro, jamás volveré a ocultarme. Ustedes son demasiado tontos al haberse topado conmigo al igual que esa eriza repugnante

**Dany: **¿Dijiste eriza? Dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Amy?

**Magenta: **¿Hacerle algo? Por supuesto que no, ella quería ser abono para plantas así que decidí ayudarla para que los gusanos se deshagan de ella

**Dany: ***Comenzando a enfadarse* Maldita ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer tal barbaridad? Esta vez no te perdonare lo que hiciste *Mira a Tails* Sera mejor que te alejes de aquí, vete al avión y busca a Blaze y a Laisha, yo me hare cargo de ellos dos

**Tails: **Muy bien, cuídate por favor *Se aleja corriendo*

**Sonic: **Nadie escapara de las manos de mi Lady

**Magenta: ***Detiene a Sonic* Déjalo, es solo una basura, al sujeto que tenemos que vencer esta frente a nosotros, es una amenaza para nuestro plan, por lo cual debe desaparecer

**Dany: **Veo que conoces mi poder, aunque no entiendo por qué quieres enfrentarme sabiendo lo poderoso que soy

**Magenta: ***Sonríe* ¿Crees que me enfrentaría ante ti sin alguna idea en mi cabeza? Solo observa *Sonic le arroja la maleta* En esta maleta tengo la clave de mi éxito, ahora veras

_Comienza a abrir lentamente la maleta y al voltearla deja caer las 7 esmeraldas caos al suelo, de pronto estas comienzan a brillar y a girar alrededor de ella_

**Magenta: **Llego la hora de comenzar mi legado, tal vez seas muy poderoso para mí pero no creo que puedas ser capaz de derrotar a mi otro esclavo

**Dany: **¿Dijiste esclavo?

**Sonic: **¿A quién se refiere mi Lady?

**Magenta: **Llego la hora de recuperar lo que perdimos. Vamos esmeraldas del caos, denme su poder para tener de regreso a mi mejor soldado

_A lo lejos en casa de Vainilla, Darby comienza a tocarse la cabeza mientras empieza a gritar _

**Darby: ***Sosteniendo su cabeza y arrodillándose en el suelo* Maldición…. Mi… Cabeza...

**Cream: ***Asustada se acerca a él* ¿Se siente bien señor Darby?*

**Darby: ***Trata de levantarse hacia la puerta de la casa* Váyanse de aquí, huyan lo más lejos que puedan, esto no es bueno *Grita fuertemente*

**Ayame: **¿Qué le sucede a Darby?

**Vainilla: **No lo sé, pero esto me preocupa

**Vector: **Es posible que lo estén llamando sus compañeros, al fin ha llegado la hora de la invasión, tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente

**Darby: ***Voltea a ver a los demás con rostro de dolor* ¿Siguen aquí? ¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ YA! *Sale de la casa y comienza a retorcerse del dolor* Huyan lo más rápido posible, no quiero hacerles daño

**Vainilla: ***Toma a Cream* Señor Vector, ayúdeme con Ayame por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente

**Vector: ***Carga a Ayame* Bien, vámonos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde

_Todos lograron salir de casa corriendo rumbo al cuartel Chaotix mientras que Cream al correr miraba a Darby retorciéndose de dolor mientras comenzaba a llorar_

**Cream: ***Llorando* Solo espero que no le pase nada al señor Darby

**Vainilla: **Yo también pienso lo mismo cariño pero lo mejor que podemos hacer por él es alejarnos

**Ayame: **Es posible que alguien quiera controlar su mente, por esa razón se sostiene la cabeza

_Darby seguía en el suelo hasta que el dolor desaparecía lentamente. Gotas de sudor escurrían por todo su rostro jadeante de cansancio, después se pone de pie tranquilamente y emprende el vuelo rápidamente._

_Esta vez su cara era distinta a la de la vez pasada, sus ojos se tornaban opacos y sin brillo, venas resaltadas en las cejas y en su rostro podía verse maldad pura. Darby había sido manipulado por segunda vez pero en esta ocasión fue manipulado al 100%_

_Al llegar a las montañas, inmediatamente baja colocándose detrás de Magenta_

**Magenta: **Vaya que esto fue más rápido de lo que creí *Mira a Dany* Te presento a mi fiel esclavo

**Darby: ***Rostro de maldad* Esta vez acabare contigo maldito

**Dany: **¿Qué le acabas de hacer? Eres una bruja

**Magenta: **Digamos que gracias a la magia de las esmeraldas, he expandido su mente, su corazón muestra su verdadero yo y ¿quieres saber un dato más curioso e interesante?

**Dany: **Deja esas tonterías para después, lo único que debo hacer es deshacerme de ustedes inmediatamente, no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya

**Magenta: ***Ríe* Entiendo que tengas prisa pero lo que te diré a continuación es muy interesante

**Dany: **Entonces habla ya, no tengo todo tu tiempo

**Magenta: **Veras… Cuando estaba en busca de sujetos poderosos me topé con un lugar muy extraño, digo que era extraño ya que estaba muy oculta, encontrar la entrada a ese lugar me llevo años hasta que por fin lo encontré. Ese lugar es habitado únicamente por seres similares a ustedes, es decir, es habitado por los perros, la raza más poderosa de todo Mobius, pero Darby me llamo mucho la atención ya que él era de los últimos descendientes de la raza más poderosa… Para tu información mi estimado Dany, tú también eres un descendiente directo de esa raza por lo cual Darby *Sonríe* es nada más y nada menos que… ¡TU HERMANO MENOR!

**Dany: ***Escucha como si algo se rompiera por la impresión* ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**Magenta: **¿No te da gusto? Alégrate corazón, serás eliminado por tu querido hermano menor, eso es algo épico

**Darby: ***Se lanza al ataque contra Dany* Acabare contigo sabandija mal nacida.

_Dany seguía impresionado con la noticia que Magenta le había dado, toda su vida creció creyendo que era el único de su especie pero resultaba que no estaba solo, era una noticia completamente sorprendente para él. Mucho menos se imaginaria que tendría a un hermano directo._

_Amy seguía viajando en la nave de Eggman sin saber absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido mientras que Tails seguía buscando desesperadamente a Blaze y Laisha_

_¿Podrá Dany derrotar a Magenta y liberar a Darby de su magia? ¿Amy será capaz de detenerla con el martillo Piko Piko 2.0? ¿Darby en verdad sabía que sería controlado al obligar a sus amigos a alejarse?_

**Sujeto 1: ***Caminando por el bosque* No comprendo por qué demonios tengo que venir contigo, simplemente es agobiante

**Sujeto 2: **Tómalo con calma mi queridísimo amigo, debes alegrar tu corazón y disfrutar del camino además *Le pica el estómago con cara de pervertido* Estoy seguro que podrías encontrar a una linda chica por aquí *Grita* ¡¿Hay alguna chica linda para mi amigo?! Si es así sal de una vez

**Sujeto 1: ***Le tapa la boca* Cállate ya, parece que no te enseñaron a comportarte de pequeño, es por esa razón que no quería venir contigo, siempre tienes que salir con tus payasadas

**Sujeto 2: **Debes aceptarlo mi estimado amiguísimo del alma, de no ser por mí, tu vida sería más aburrida y sin color, admite que soy la causa de tus alegrías *Ríe*

**Sujeto 1: **Debo aceptar que a veces me haces reír pero no siempre debes tomar las cosas a la ligera, no siempre se puede estar feliz todo el tiempo

**Sujeto 2: **Deja de ser un amargado y vive la vida intensamente, estoy seguro que a nuestro amigo le dará mucho gusto vernos después de tanto tiempo

**Sujeto 1: **Claro, si es que logramos encontrarlo, recuerda que esa es nuestra misión, debemos hallarlo para saber si se encuentra bien y después volver a casa

**Sujeto 2: ***Saca un calcetín con cara de su guante* El señor calcetín aprueba la idea, él dice que será muy feliz al vernos ¿No es así? *Mueve el calcetín y adelgaza la voz* Oh pero claro que si mi señor, nuestro amigo se pondrá muy feliz de vernos

**Sujeto 1: ***Se golpea la frente con la mano* ¡Te odio!...


	29. Piko Piko 20 en accion Amor vs Magia

**Magenta: **Para tu información mi estimado Dany, tú también eres un descendiente directo de esa raza por lo cual Darby *Sonríe* es nada más y nada menos que… ¡TU HERMANO MENOR!

**Dany: ***Escucha como si algo se rompiera por la impresión* ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**Magenta: **¿No te da gusto? Alégrate corazón, serás eliminado por tu querido hermano menor, eso es algo épico

**Darby: ***Se lanza al ataque contra Dany* Acabare contigo sabandija mal nacida.

_Dany seguía impresionado con la noticia que Magenta le había dado, toda su vida creció creyendo que era el único de su especie pero resultaba que no estaba solo, era una noticia completamente sorprendente para él. Mucho menos se imaginaria que tendría a un hermano directo._

_Al reaccionar observa que Darby ya está cerca de el pero este logra darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo directamente hacia un árbol frondoso rompiendo el tronco por completo con su cuerpo._

**Magenta: **¿Ahora entiendes que lo que te dije no son patrañas? Si te descuidas podrías morir así que será mejor que le des batalla a mi esclavo

**Dany: ***Escupe algunas ramas y se levanta* Vaya *Sonríe* Creo que no me cabe ninguna duda de que es mi hermano, además debo aceptar que se parece mucho a mí, pero no estoy dispuesto a dañar a mi familia, lo único que quiero es acabar contigo maldita copia barata, esto lo hare por Amy

**Darby: **No me subestimes idiota ¿A caso crees que estoy feliz por enterarme que tengo un hermano? No me hagas reír, mejor prepárate a luchar si es que no quieres terminar destripado aquí

**Magenta: **Si logras derrotar a Darby entonces con gusto me encargare personalmente de ti, así que te estaré esperando con ansias corazón, por lo pronto *Mira a Sonic con cara seductora* Mi amado Sonic y yo tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer

**Sonic: **Así es mi Lady, tenemos que poner el plan en marcha para llevar a cabo su conquista

**Magenta: ***Desinteresada* Cierto, la verdad es que se me había olvidado eso, yo me refería a…

**Sonic: **Vayamos mi Lady *La carga y salen corriendo*

**Darby: **Vamos, no estés perdiendo el tiempo ¿No ves que me muero de aburrimiento?

**Dany: **Creo que no tengo opción. Ni hablar, creo que es el deber del hermano mayor corregir a sus hermanos menores *Se coloca en posición* Estoy listo

**Darby: **No creas que tendré compasión, no me importa que seas mi hermano, lo único que quiero es despedazarte con mis propias manos *Vuelve a lanzarse hacia Dany a gran velocidad* ¡Acabare contigo!

_Ambos mantenían una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo a base de puños y patadas, tales movimientos eran tan rápidos que no era posible verlos en acción, después Dany le da un golpe a Darby en la cara haciéndolo retroceder 3 pasos._

**Darby: ***Sonríe* Esa es la actitud *Se limpia la sangre que le sale de los labios* veo que eres fuerte, seguro que nos divertiremos mucho

**Dany: **Lo mismo digo, hace tiempo que no hacia un buen ejercicio *Se lanza volando hacia Darby* Continuemos con esto

_Esta vez era Dany el que comenzaba con el ataque y la lluvia de golpes que Darby detenía con sus propios golpes, se mantuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que Darby decide lanzarle bolas de energía las cuales Dany esquivaba con dificultad._

_Mientras la feroz batalla seguía su apogeo, Magenta y Sonic se detenían en la entrada de su escondite_

**Magenta: **Bien, al fin tenemos ocupados a todos aquellos que nos distraen *Abraza a Sonic por la espalda* ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos cositas malas?

**Sonic: ***Se libera de Magenta* Disculpe mi Lady, lo mejor será llevar a cabo el plan, así usted conquistara más rápido este mundo

**Magenta: **¿El mundo? El único mundo que quiero esta frente a mi *Piensa* (Lo olvide, no utilice las esmeraldas con Sonic, por esa razón se resiste ante mí, pero una vez que lo manipule al 100% por fin estaremos juntos en cuerpo y alma, serás mío así como me harás tuya, tan solo de pensar en ello me pone la piel de gallina, pero me agrada) *Saca las 7 esmeraldas* Bien cariño, el día de hoy volverás a nacer

**Sonic: **¿Qué tiene pensado hacer con eso mi Lady?

**Magenta: **Solo quiero que me hagas cosas malas

_Las esmeraldas comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella nuevamente hasta liberar una luz intensa. Sonic comenzaba a sostener su cabeza mientras las venas de sus cejas se sobresalían debido al enorme dolor y sufrimiento que sentía, al mismo tiempo se ponía de rodillas mientras su pelaje se tornaba aún más oscuro._

_Después de un rato, el dolor desaparece del erizo poco a poco hasta dejarlo en un estado de odio profundo, su pelaje era negro completamente y sus ojos de color verde oscuro, este al ver a Magenta inmediatamente la carga en sus brazos_

**Sonic: **¿Así que lo que quieres es hacer cosas sucias? *Sonríe* Muy bien, concederé tu deseo

**Magenta: ***Sorprendida* Cielos, veo que eres todo un animal en esto *Ríe* Estaba esperando este momento con ansias

_Cuando Magenta se acerca a los labios de Sonic, alguien lanza una roca a su cabeza pero el erizo la detiene con facilidad con una mano. En seguida, el Equidna rojo hacia acto de presencia ante Sonic y Magenta_

**Knuckles: **¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? Díganme ¿Dónde está?

**Magenta: ***Baja de los brazos de Sonic* Vaya, así que el pequeño equidna idiota aparece de nuevo, la verdad es que si estas interrumpiendo algo de suma importancia, así que dime qué demonios quieres antes de que te saque todo ese aire caliente que tienes dentro de esa cabezota

**Knuckles: **Yo no peleo con niñitas ridículas, lo único que quiero es que me entregues de inmediato la esmeralda maestra

**Sonic: **Escucha idiota, nadie le habla de esa forma a mi Lady, con gusto yo seré el que se encargue de ti

**Knuckles: ***Observando detenidamente* ¿Sonic?

**Sonic: **¿Esperabas a alguien más? *Sonríe* no eres rival para mi

**Knuckles: ***Mira a Magenta* ¿Qué le has hecho a Sonic?

**Magenta: **Yo no he hecho nada, mi amado Sonic se ha dado cuenta de la realidad y decidió unirse a mí para purificar su mente, y desde que me sigue se ha sentido de maravilla, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer

**Knuckles: **Ya entiendo, veo que lo manipulaste de alguna forma pero no me importa, pasare por encima de todo aquel que me impida recuperar la esmeralda maestra *Mira a Sonic* Así que si lo que quieres es pelear, con gusto jugare contigo, pero no tendré compasión y peleare con todo lo que tengo o de lo contrario esto no será divertido

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Esa es la actitud de un guerrero distinguido, vayamos a jugar

_El erizo comenzó a correr rápidamente haciendo que Knuckles lo persiguiera, mientras tanto Magenta solo se quedó observando tranquilamente_

**Magenta: ***Bosteza* Que aburrido, ahora me he quedado sola mientras todos se fueron a ajustar cuentas, creo que después de todo no me hubiera desecho de esa eriza, por lo menos podría divertirme golpeando su cabeza con mi martillo y ver como sus sesos salen volando desparramándose por todos lados *abre la puerta de su cuartel* Creo que me daré una ducha y dormiré una gran siesta, la necesito

_Justo cuando Magenta da el primer paso dentro del cuartel observa que una gran nave aparece encima de ella._

_La eriza malvada solo observa y vuelve a salir de su cuartel_

**Magenta: **Imposible ¿Eggman? Pero… Justamente acabo de aniquilarlo *Sonríe* Esto se pondrá interesante, creo que hare un poco de ejercicio con esto

_La nave se detiene completamente bajo el sol por lo cual no se alcanzaba a apreciar bien._

_De pronto, desde la base se puede ver una pequeña sombra que se para en la orilla hasta saltar al piso. Magenta no podía creer que se trataba de Amy completamente recuperada_

**Magenta: ***Sorprendida* Sí que me has dejado con la boca abierta, nunca pensé que una sabandija como tu estuviera con vida

**Amy: ***Sonríe* Créelo ahora, he venido justamente a matarte maldita impostora

**Eggman: ***Aparece en su nave* Observa mi estimada Magenta, tu legado por fin caerá ante mi poco a poco y tú no tendrás otra opción más que arrodillarte ante mí, ahora si respetaras a tu creador, o… ¿lo que quieres es terminar hecha polvo? *Risa malvada*

**Magenta: ***Ríe* No me hagas reír panzón ¿A caso te uniste a esta eriza repugnante? Que bajo has caído, la verdad es que yo hubiera sido de mayor ayuda para ti

**Eggman: **No subestimes la fuerza de la pequeña, tal vez sea tonta y ridícula pero te aseguro que no podrás ante ella

**Amy: ***Frunciendo el ceño con venas saltadas*Eggman, por si no lo sabias, puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que dices

**Magenta: **No me importa con cuantos puedas aliarte, nadie es rival para mí y mis habilidades

**Amy: **Ya basta de charlas *Saca el nuevo martillo* Quiero recuperar a mi erizo lo antes posible así que comencemos esto de una vez por todas

**Eggman: **Amy, da lo mejor de ti, recuerda que ese martillo no te va a defraudar, todo sea por el bien de enseñarle una lección a esta traidora

**Amy: ***Sonríe* No es necesario que me lo digas *Coloca su martillo en posición de ataque* Por supuesto que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, todo sea por Sonic y nuestro amor

**Magenta: **Me enferma cada vez que mencionas el nombre de mi amado *Saca su martillo* Veo que aun persistes en usar ese tonto martillo que no sirve para nada

**Amy: **Te enseñare lo que este tonto martillo puede hacer

_Amy y Magenta se aproximan rápidamente para comenzar el ataque pero justamente a unos centímetros, Amy salta con ayuda de su martillo y en el aire lo lanza para golpear a Magenta. Esta se cubre con ayuda del suyo pero al tratar de detener el fuerte impacto, su martillo cae al suelo mientras que el martillo de Amy regresa a ella girando._

_Al caer al suelo, atrapa el martillo y lo azota contra el suelo haciendo una gran grieta dirigiéndose hacia Magenta la cual al verla retrocedió rápidamente_

**Magenta: **¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer esto? Se supone que eres una debilucha

**Eggman: ***Vuelve a bajar con su nave* Ese martillo no es ordinario, si tan solo no me hubieras traicionado, ese poderoso martillo podría ser tuyo pero tenías que desobedecerme, es por eso que esa chiquilla de allá lo tiene en su poder para enseñarte quien manda. Ese martillo está repleto de tecnología y es capaz de causar cientos de desastres. ¡Bienvenida al infierno Magenta! *Risa malvada* Vamos pequeña, acaba con ella

_De nuevo Amy vuelve a lanzar el martillo pero esta vez logra golpear a Magenta en el rostro tirándola al suelo, inmediatamente el martillo regresa a las manos de Amy la cual había saltado sobre Magenta para darle otro golpe. Al realizar el golpe, Magenta se quita haciendo que el martillo choque contra el suelo dejando un gran agujero en el, en seguida Magenta sacaba una de las esmeraldas caos y comenzó a lanzarle varios rayos de energía, mismos que Amy regresaba al girar el martillo a gran velocidad, después comenzó a girar sobre si misma impulsada por el martillo hasta crear un gran tornado que arrasaba con todos los ataques de caos de Magenta persiguiéndola _

**Amy: **¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que no lo esperabas?

**Magenta: ***Corriendo para librarse del tornado* No entiendo como lo haces pero no me dejare vencer tan fácil, peleare hasta sacarte las tripas y usarlas como cuerda de saltar

**Amy: **Inténtalo si es que puedes *Vuelve a lanzar el martillo* ¡Devuélveme a mi Sonic!

_Magenta esquiva el golpe hasta atrapar el martillo el cual lanzo de regreso con todas sus fuerzas golpeando a Amy en el estómago, inmediatamente se arrodillo a causa del dolor dejando el poderoso martillo en el suelo_

**Magenta: **No me subestimes, ¿Creíste que tu glorioso martillo no te haría daño? No sabes a quien te enfrentas

**Amy: ***Levantándose con cara baja* Tu tampoco *Levanta el rostro con una sonrisa y estira la mano activando los propulsores del martillo para hacerlo volver a ella* El poder de mi amor por Sonic nunca me ha defraudado y por supuesto que hoy tampoco será la excepción *Vuelve a colocar su martillo en modo de ataque* Ya veras

_De nuevo Amy corrió hacia Magenta para intentar golpearla pero esta esquivaba los ataques y al mismo tiempo intentaba golpear a Amy con su martillo pero de igual forma desviaba los ataques con el martillo tecnológico _

_Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, Dany y Darby seguían teniendo una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzándose energía el uno al otro para demostrar quién es el mejor_

**Dany: ***Flotando en el aire jadeando de cansancio* No cabe duda que somos hermanos, no peleas mal

**Darby: ***Desde el suelo* Lo mismo digo, hace tiempo que no peleo así, pero es una lástima que el ganador no seas tú*Sonríe* Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que hare una excelente tumba para ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer *Acumula energía en sus manos* ¿Quieres continuar?

**Dany: **Por supuesto *También prepara energía en sus manos*

_De nueva cuenta ambos perros se dirigieron el uno al otro lanzándose bolas de energía las cuales esquivaban con dificultad. _

_Darby al darse cuenta que Dany se preocupaba por esquivar las bolas, voló rápidamente hacia el hasta golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago ocasionando que este se impactara fuertemente contra el suelo dejando un agujero en el._

**Darby: ***Bajando del cielo hasta pararse a lado de Dany* Eres patético ¿A caso no aprendiste que no debes descuidar tu defensa por todos lados?

**Dany: ***Levantándose lentamente* Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo

**Darby: **No es suficiente *Prepara una bola de energía con una mano y rápidamente la lanza hacia Dany estampándolo contra la pared de un monte, después coloco varios anillos de energía en el cuello y sus extremidades para impedir que este se moviera* Si seguimos a este paso, morirás muy pronto y eso será demasiado aburrido

**Dany: ***Intentando liberarse* Al parecer te gusta pelear sucio, esto no es digno de un guerrero distinguido

**Darby: **¿Crees que eso me importa? *Le da varias bofetadas* No me importa la forma de pelear, mi único objetivo es hacerte pedazos de algún modo *Le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que este escupa sangre* Escúchame, la verdad es que no me interesa tener familia, nunca me he detenido para lograr algo *sonríe* ¿estás listo para sufrir? *Le da un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz* me agrada ver tu cara de perro callejero suplicando clemencia *Ríe*

**Dany: ***Mirada baja* ¿Eso es todo?

**Darby: **¿Te estas burlando de mí? *Le da varios golpes en el estómago, después le sostiene la cabeza de los mechones de pelo de la frente y comienza a golpearlo salvajemente* Estas acabado, no eres digno de pelear con alguien como yo

**Dany: ***Sonríe* Aun te falta mucho por aprender

_De pronto Dany comienza a liberar toda su energía mientras grita, posteriormente destruye todos los anillos de energía quedando libre, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia Darby golpeándolo salvajemente en el rostro haciendo que este retrocediera_

**Darby: ***Sosteniendo su cara* Maldito, nunca pensé que aun tuvieras tanta energía

**Dany: **Nunca subestimes a tu oponente *Se acerca a Darby dándole una patada en el estómago* No me daré por vencido así de fácil, tengo que hacer que entres en razón a como dé lugar, no importa si tengo que matarte para eso

**Darby: ***De rodillas en el suelo con ambos brazos en el estómago* ¡infeliz!

**Dany: ***Sostiene la cabeza de Darby y después le regresa los golpes que le dio* Espero disfrutes esto, considéralo un regalo de hermanos

_Darby se levanta dejando sangrar su nariz, se sacude el polvo del cuerpo y corre hacia Dany para atacarlo de nuevo lanzándole un codazo hacia la cara el cual Dany detuvo con su mano atacándolo con una patada dirigida al estómago. Darby esquivo el golpe mientras que con la rodilla golpea a Dany justo en la nariz haciendo que rápidamente sostuviera el sangrado con las manos._

_Sin darse cuenta, Darby se encontraba tras el dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda, patada que ocasiono que Dany nuevamente fuera lanzado hasta chocar con la corteza de un árbol._

_Mientras la batalla de los hermanos llegaba a un punto crítico, más al fondo del bosque Knuckles se preparaba para luchar contra Sonic._

**Knuckles: **¿Por qué haces esto? Jamás apoyarías a alguien que lucha a favor de la maldad

**Sonic: **¿Maldad? Te equivocas, la única maldad es la que ustedes propagan, lo único que ha hecho mi Lady es mostrarme el mundo como es en realidad, y gracias a su amabilidad, pronto le mostraremos al mundo entero las verdaderas bases para tener paz entre todos, eso incluye matarlos a ustedes para que no se entrometan

**Knuckles: **Bien, entonces yo me encargare de hacerte entrar en razón, lo único que quiero es que el mundo esté tranquilo para poder ir a descansar junto con la esmeralda maestra, no tendré compasión alguna contigo

**Sonic: **Aunque dudo que puedas vencerme *Sonríe* Empecemos a jugar

_Knuckles comenzaba a lanzar golpes hacia el erizo pero este los esquivaba con más facilidad que antes_

**Knuckles: **Deja de huir cobarde

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Eres demasiado lento para atacar, pero ya que insistes *Le da una patada a Knuckles en la cara* ¿Qué te pareció eso?

**Knuckles: ***Sobándose la mejilla* Eso no estuvo nada mal, ahora te mostrare mis verdaderas habilidades *Saca sus garras de metal* Siempre quise usarlas en ti, ahora veras que no solo sirven para hacer agujeros en la tierra

_De nuevo el equidna se lanzó hacia Sonic para golpearlo pero este comenzaba a girar rápidamente hasta lograr el spin dash e inmediatamente trato de golpear a Knuckles, pero este con dificultad detiene el ataque con ambas manos, sin embargo Sonic no se detenía hasta lograr que Knuckles flaqueara y finalmente golpearlo fuertemente en el cuerpo enterrándolo en el suelo debido a la gran fuerza del spin dash, después Sonic detiene el ataque parándose a lado del equidna_

**Sonic: **¡Eres patético! Ni siquiera puedes detener uno de mis ataques más simples, pero eso no es todo

**Knuckles: ***Escupiendo* ¡Cierra la boca! Aun no terminas conmigo

**Sonic: **Tienes razón, entonces lo hare ahora mismo

_Knuckles comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad sosteniendo uno de sus hombros mientras que Sonic volvía a girar sobre sí mismo para formar nuevamente el spin dash golpeando varias veces al equidna sin compasión alguna, lo único que hacia Knuckles era tratar de esquivar los fuertes golpes de Sonic pero era casi imposible debido a la velocidad de los ataques._

_Volviendo a la batalla de las chicas, Amy y Magenta se miraban una a la otra mientras respiraban rápidamente por el cansancio_

**Magenta: **¿Qué demonios me ves? Vamos, esto aún no termina

**Amy: **Por supuesto que esto no termina, ahora verás quien es la auténtica y original Amy Rose *Coloca su martillo en posición de ataque*

**Magenta: **Vaya que eres persistente, pero yo soy más fuerte que tu, recuerda que tengo el poder de las 7 esmeraldas en mis manos, no tienes oportunidad de superarme

**Amy: **Eso pronto lo veremos

_De nueva cuenta Amy corría hacia Magenta para golpearla con el martillo pero Magenta comenzaba a lanzarle varios rayos de energía gracias al poder de las esmeraldas, sin embargo Amy comenzaba a girar el martillo para protegerse de los ataques de caos. Al llegar con Magenta, Amy salta sobre ella para golpearla con el mazo pero Magenta usa un campo de fuerza creado por el poder de las esmeraldas bloqueando por completo el ataque, Amy solo miraba con ojos llenos de furia y coraje._

**Amy: **Siempre estas llena de trampas, al menos pelea limpiamente

**Magenta: **¿Lo dice la chica que trae un martillo repleto de tecnología? Yo también tengo derecho de utilizar ventajas para ganar la pelea, no permitiré por ningún motivo que me quites a mi Sonic ¿Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que Sonic es más feliz a mi lado?

**Amy: **Sigue hablando todo lo que quieras, es obvio que una copia barata no comprende el sentimiento del amor, aunque Sonic este bajo tu poder aún me ama, puedo sentirlo desde el fondo de mi corazón y veras que ese amor que siento por él será la fuerza que necesito para derrotarte

_Amy lanza el martillo rápidamente golpeando a Magenta en el rostro haciendo que soltara una de las esmeraldas que sostenía en la mano. Al percatarse de lo sucedido, Amy no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió rápidamente a recoger la poderosa gema, llama a su martillo con la mano e introduce la esmeralda en el haciendo que este emitiera luces y sonidos extraños. Mira a Magenta de nuevo la cual se volvía a poner en pié e inmediatamente volvió hacia ella para golpearla de nuevo. Magenta al darse cuenta vuelve a crear el campo de fuerza pero este es traspasado fácilmente por el ataque de Amy golpeándola de nuevo en el rostro. Amy no tuvo compasión alguna y golpeó a Magenta salvajemente por todo el cuerpo, desde golpes con el martillo en el cuerpo y rostro hasta patadas en el estómago, Amy estaba incontrolable hasta que Magenta logra teletransportarse metros adelante de Amy para protegerse._

**Magenta: **Es increíble que una niñita tonta me haga pasar dificultades como estás *Se limpia una gota de sangre que sale de sus labios* Pero te advierto que esta es la última vez que logras tocarme, ahora si peleare en serio hasta que tu cuerpo ridículo quede completamente tieso

**Amy: ***Respirando rápidamente* Seguiré luchando hasta derrotarte *Coloca su martillo en posición de ataque de nuevo*

**Magenta: ***Saca un maletín y de él saca dos esmeraldas* Tal vez pudiste quitarme una esmeralda pero yo poseo 6 de ellas, es imposible que puedas ganarme * Saca las otras 4 gemas* Solo observa

_Magenta no terminaba de decir la frase cuando el martillo de Amy la golpeaba de nuevo, haciendo que soltara todas las gemas. Amy corrió hacia ellas pero Magenta al darse cuenta intento detenerla lanzándole golpes y patadas que Amy esquivaba con dificultad_

**Magenta: ***Tratando de golpear a Amy* Ni siquiera lo pienses, esas esmeraldas son mías

**Amy: **De ninguna manera permitiré que te apoderes de ellas *Tratando de defenderse de los ataques* Solo que yo tengo una ventaja muy buena

_Amy no podía pelear al mismo ritmo que Magenta por lo cual estaba recibiendo infinidad de golpes en el cuerpo y cara hasta que cae al suelo._

**Magenta: ***Se para a lado de Amy colocándole su pie en el pecho* Me tienes harta, ahora veras *Saca su martillo* Te aplastare la cabeza como si fuera una sandía *Ríe maléficamente*

**Amy: ***Estira el brazo con dificultad* No me rendiré

**Magenta: ***Le pisa el brazo haciendo gritar a Amy* ¿Qué intentas hacer? No permitiré que te muevas ni un solo milímetro

**Amy: ***Intentando liberarse* ¡Ya verás!

_Con dificultad, Amy estira el otro brazo hacia el frente haciendo que los propulsores del martillo volvieran a activarse pero en esta ocasión el martillo comenzaba a volar con mayor velocidad. Cuando Magenta se percata de que el martillo esta en movimiento, intenta quitarse para esquivarlo pero el martillo llego antes de que lograra quitarse por completo dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda fracturándole la columna. Magenta no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo inmediatamente boca abajo_

**Amy: ***Poniéndose de pie mientras toma su martillo* ¿Lo ves? Esto pasa por quererte interponer entre Sonic y yo *Se para a lado de Magenta*

**Magenta: ***Mirando a Amy con dificultad* ¡Eres una maldita! *Comienza a quejarse del dolor mientras tose escupiendo sangre* Tal vez ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra

**Eggman: ***Vuelve a bajar con su nave* ¿Qué te pareció el poder de mi invento? Toda esa fuerza pudo haber sido tuya pero decidiste hacer las cosas mal, y esta es tu recompensa

**Amy: **Explícame algo, ese golpe fue de gran magnitud ¿Cómo fue posible eso?

**Eggman: **Solo observa el martillo

**Amy: ***Observa detenidamente y nota que el martillo es más grande que antes pero a la vez más liviano mientras que en el mango aparecía un numero 7* Imposible, yo solo le introduje una esmeralda ¿Por qué marca 7 aquí?

**Eggman: ***Sonríe* No te lo dije pero otra función muy buena de este martillo es que cuando introduces al menos una esmeralda caos, las demás las introduce por automático siempre y cuando se encuentren cerca, al lanzarle el martillo a Magenta al momento que saco todas las gemas, estas cayeron cerca de él activando el sistema de detección de caos, de esa forma el martillo absorbió las esmeraldas restantes evolucionando a su forma definitiva, por esa razón el golpe hacia Magenta cuando lo llamaste fue extremo ¿Verdad que soy brillante? Ahora, dale el golpe de gracia

**Magenta: ***Mirando a Eggman* Eres un ser despreciable *Tose* Nunca imagine que terminaría así gracias a un par de sabandijas como ustedes

**Amy: **Guarda silencio o de lo contrario te pondrás peor

**Eggman: **¿Qué esperas chiquilla? dale el golpe de gracia

**Amy: ***Baja el martillo* No lo hare

**Eggman: **¿No lo entiendes? Esta loca tiene habilidades muy peligrosas, tiene bajo su poder a todo un ejército de robots que me robo del laboratorio, en cualquier momento puede llamarlos para que acaben con nosotros, si no la matas tú, lo hare yo

**Amy: **No puede hacerlo ya que el martillo tiene las 7 esmeraldas bajo su poder, esto es más que suficiente para que aprenda la lección, no tiene caso acabar con ella

**Eggman: **Muy bien, entonces entrégame ese martillo, lo hare yo mismo

**Voz: **El que acabara con ustedes seré yo

_Eggman y Amy comienzan a buscar por todos lados hasta encontrar a una silueta oscura que se movía rápidamente, después esa silueta se para frente a ellos tratándose de Sonic con un aura negra_

**Eggman: **¿Sonic?

**Amy: **¡Sonic, eres tú! *Emocionada*

**Sonic: ***Lanza el cuerpo de Knuckles hacia ellos* Este querido amigo intento desafiarme pero no pudo contra mí, es una lástima así que se los entrego para que lo entierren antes de que se pudra

**Amy: ***Se acerca al cuerpo de Knuckles* No puede ser ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

**Sonic: **Digamos que le di su merecido, nunca debió haberse apartado de su aburrida isla flotante, solo es un pobre diablo

**Eggman: ***Mirando a Knuckles* No puedo creer que Sonic haya hecho algo así, es sencillamente hermoso

**Amy: **¡Eggman!

**Eggman: **Solo decía *Ríe* Veamos *Comienza a tocar el cuerpo de Knuckles* De verdad que son afortunados, el equidna aun esta con vida

**Sonic: **Prepárate eriza repugnante, la siguiente serás tu

**Amy: ***Mirando a Sonic* Dime por qué ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?

**Sonic: **Esto es en respuesta por lo que le hicieron a mi Lady, jamás se los perdonare

**Amy: ***Comienza a llorar* Por favor Sonic, no hagas esto, no me obligues *Coloca su mano sobre el mango del martillo*

**Sonic: ***Risa malvada* Veo que ya estas preparada para lo que viene, eso me da gusto ya que sería demasiado aburrido si no haces nada por defenderte

**Magenta: **Muy bien mi querido Sonic, llego la hora de que acabes con estos malditos parásitos, cobra venganza por lo que me acaban de hacer y quítales las esmeraldas para poder activar a los robots que tenemos bajo nuestro poder

**Sonic: ***Reverencia hacia Magenta* A sus órdenes mi Lady *Mira de nuevo a Amy y Eggman* Prepárense para morir

_Sonic comenzó a hacer un spin dash mientras que Amy levanta el martillo en posición de ataque, al mismo tiempo el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Aun no podía creer que tendría que pelear contra el amor de su vida, la persona que persiguió durante muchos años por lo cual era un dolor muy fuerte para ella._

_¿Sonic atacara a Amy sin compasión? ¿Amy luchara en serio contra Sonic? ¿Qué será de Knuckles y…? ¿Qué pasara con Dany y Darby?_

**Vainilla: ***Caminando con un cesto lleno de latas* No se cómo agradecerles el que me hayan acompañado, no me gusta darles molestias

**Vector: **Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia, es todo un honor para mí acompañarla a hacer las compras

**Espio: ***Con varias bolsas en las manos* Y nosotros somos los que cargamos todo lo pesado, eso no es justo

**Charmy: **Pero velo por el lado positivo, la señorita Vainilla nos recompensará con una comida deliciosa y una infinidad de postres *Sus ojos comienzan a brillar imaginando varios pasteles* Solo piénsalo, tendremos desde varios pasteles de chocolate como pay de fresa y otras cosas, no resisto mas

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Para mí es un placer poder invitarlos, después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿No es así pequeña? *Nota que Cream camina con mirada triste* ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

**Cream: **No es nada madre, es solo que… Estoy preocupada por el señor Darby, no se veía nada bien

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes cariño, sé que todo se solucionara, tengo el presentimiento que Sonic y Dany harán lo necesario para volverlo a la normalidad

_Al llegar al cuartel Chaotix, Vainilla colocaba las compras sobre la mesa y observa que hay una nota sobre ella_

**Charmy: **Iré a ver a la señorita Ayame, quizá me extraño

**Vainilla: ***Leyendo la nota* ¡No puede ser! *Comienza a llorar*

**Vector: ***Acercándose a ella* ¿Qué le ocurre señorita? ¿El buen Vector puede hacer algo por usted?

**Vainilla: **Es Ayame, tenemos que ir a buscarla, es demasiado peligroso para ella

**Espio: ***Toma la nota y comienza a leer* "_De verdad lamento haberme ido así, no podía seguir dándoles más molestias así que he decidido seguir buscando el camino de vuelta a casa, estoy eternamente agradecida con todos, de verdad me divertí y la pase muy bien pero ha llegado la hora de seguir adelante, algún día volveremos a vernos. Siempre estarán en mi corazón. Firma Ayame" _Creo que fue bastante clara aquí

**Vainilla: **Ella no estaba muy bien, es peligroso, será mejor que vaya a buscarla

**Espio: ***Detiene a Vainilla moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no* A veces tenemos que dejar ir a esas personas que significaron mucho para nosotros, además ella tenía su propia misión que cumplir y nosotros no podemos impedírselo, debes confiar en ella y desearle buena suerte, estoy seguro que en un futuro volveremos a verla

**Vainilla: **Pero… ¿Si le pasa algo?

**Espio: **Estará bien, ya lo vera *Sonríe*

**Cream: **¿Entonces la señorita Ayame ya no volverá?

**Espio: **Me temo que no, lo único que podemos hacer es rezar por ella para que tenga éxito en su misión

**Vainilla: **Me temo que tienes razón *Sonríe* Aunque fue poco tiempo jamás la olvidaremos

**Charmy: ***Llorando* No puede ser, mi novia me ha abandonado

**Vector: ***Le da un golpe en la cabeza* Compórtate de una buena vez, siempre exageras las cosas….


	30. El amor lo puede todo Sonic se recupera

**Voz: **El que acabara con ustedes seré yo

_Eggman y Amy comienzan a buscar por todos lados hasta encontrar a una silueta oscura que se movía rápidamente, después esa silueta se para frente a ellos tratándose de Sonic con un aura negra_

**Eggman: **¿Sonic?

**Amy: **¡Sonic, eres tú! *Emocionada*

**Sonic: ***Lanza el cuerpo de Knuckles hacia ellos* Este querido amigo intento desafiarme pero no pudo contra mí, es una lástima así que se los entrego para que lo entierren antes de que se pudra

**Amy: ***Se acerca al cuerpo de Knuckles* No puede ser ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

**Sonic: **Digamos que le di su merecido, nunca debió haberse apartado de su aburrida isla flotante, solo es un pobre diablo

**Eggman: ***Mirando a Knuckles* No puedo creer que Sonic haya hecho algo así, es sencillamente hermoso

**Amy: **¡Eggman!

**Eggman: **Solo decía *Ríe* Veamos *Comienza a tocar el cuerpo de Knuckles* De verdad que son afortunados, el equidna aun esta con vida

**Sonic: **Prepárate eriza repugnante, la siguiente serás tu

**Amy: ***Mirando a Sonic* Dime por qué ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?

**Sonic: **Esto es en respuesta por lo que le hicieron a mi Lady, jamás se los perdonare

**Amy: ***Comienza a llorar* Por favor Sonic, no hagas esto, no me obligues *Coloca su mano sobre el mango del martillo*

**Sonic: ***Risa malvada* Veo que ya estas preparada para lo que viene, eso me da gusto ya que sería demasiado aburrido si no haces nada por defenderte

**Magenta: **Muy bien mi querido Sonic, llego la hora de que acabes con estos malditos parásitos, cobra venganza por lo que me acaban de hacer y quítales las esmeraldas para poder activar a los robots que tenemos bajo nuestro poder

**Sonic: ***Reverencia hacia Magenta* A sus órdenes mi Lady *Mira de nuevo a Amy y Eggman* Prepárense para morir

_Sonic comenzó a hacer un spin dash mientras que Amy levanta el martillo en posición de ataque, al mismo tiempo el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Aun no podía creer que tendría que pelear contra el amor de su vida, la persona que persiguió durante muchos años por lo cual era un dolor muy fuerte para ella._

**Amy: ***Llorando* Por favor Sonic detente, no quiero hacerte daño

_El erizo ignoro las palabras de Amy y se lanzó hacia ella para intentar golpearla pero Amy logro defenderse con ayuda de su martillo, Sonic giraba sin avanzar hasta que se detiene parándose frente a ella_

**Sonic: **Me doy cuenta que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba

**Eggman: **En realidad no pudiste avanzar debido al control caos creado por el martillo, un golpe con él y puedes destruir varios edificios que estén en los alrededores

**Amy: **Es por esa razón que no quiero hacerte daño, este martillo puede ser peligroso para ti, tienes que reaccionar

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* ¿Reaccionar? No me hagan reír, los que tienen que reaccionar son ustedes ¿A caso crees que eres más fuerte que yo con solo detener un ataque? ¡Patética!

**Amy: **Por favor Sonic, no quiero dañarte

**Sonic: **¡Basta de niñerías! Si tienes un objetivo al menos intenta luchar por él, haces que me aburra cada vez más

**Eggman: **Si la chiquilla no quiere acabar contigo entonces yo me encargare de eso, nada me dará más satisfacción que ver derrotado a mi más grande enemigo, por tu culpa mis planes terminan en ruina

**Sonic: **Nunca has podido vencerme ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez lo lograras?

**Eggman: **Ya verás tonto pulgoso *Mira a Amy* Tu, entrégame ese martillo inmediatamente

**Amy: **No, yo seré la que se haga cargo de la situación, lo hago por el bien de Sonic

**Eggman: **Chiquilla, si no lo haces el erizo nos pateara el trasero ¿eso es lo que quieres? Vamos, ¡entrégamelo ya!

**Sonic: **¡Ya me canse de esperar!

_Sonic no se contuvo más e inmediatamente salto hacia la nave de Eggman la cual con un spin dash la destruyo por completo haciéndola explotar y al mismo tiempo lanzando a Eggman lejos. Después del ataque, el erizo se para frente a Amy con mirada desafiante_

**Sonic: **Ese gordinflón es un incompetente, jamás podrá vencerme *Risa malvada* Bien, ahora es tu turno.

**Amy: **Creo que no tengo otra opción más que luchar contigo, solo espero que de esa forma entres en razón *Alza su martillo* Bien Sonic, estoy lista

**Sonic: **¡Prepárate!, no creas que seré flexible contigo por ser una chica *Corre hacia Amy*

_Al llegar con ella, de nuevo inicio su spin dash para después lanzarse y golpearla pero esta desviaba los ataques con martillazos lanzando a Sonic, pero al mismo tiempo el erizo volvía a atacar varias veces hasta que logra lanzar el martillo lejos gracias a sus ataques. Amy solo miro a Sonic volviendo a girar y justo cuando vuelve a lanzarse para golpearla, estira la mano haciendo que el mazo volviera a ella golpeando a Sonic con la misma intensidad del ataque hacia Magenta haciendo que el erizo saliera lanzado hacia adelante. Cae al suelo pero gracias a la energía negativa que lo rodeaba, logra ponerse en pie totalmente ileso._

_Amy corrió hacia Sonic y al llegar a él intenta golpearlo pero Sonic esquiva el golpe fácilmente haciendo que Amy lo persiguiera _

**Sonic: ***Esquivando los ataques* Eres muy lenta, ni siquiera puedes tocarme

**Amy: ***Se detiene* Creo que si lo intento de esta forma jamás podre golpearte, entonces usare otra estrategia

_Amy toma firmemente su martillo y con ayuda del peso comenzaba a girar poco a poco hasta que la velocidad del giro se incrementaba. En el cielo las nubes se acumulaban en forma de tornado mientras que varios rayos y relámpagos aparecían debido al poder de las esmeraldas._

_Las nubes poco a poco comenzaban a girar al mismo ritmo que Amy hasta crear una especie de huracán que lentamente incrementaba su poder destructivo arrastrando árboles y grandes rocas. Sonic empezaba a luchar contra las grandes ráfagas de viento ya que poco a poco era arrastrado al igual que todo lo que estaba alrededor hasta que se sostiene de una rama de un árbol que aparentemente se veía firme, pero el huracán seguía incrementando su poder destructivo haciendo que el árbol se desprendiera del suelo haciéndolo volar junto con Sonic._

_En el aire, Sonic intentaba recuperar el control para crear su spin dash pero la fuerza del viento era tanta que no podía ni siquiera mover sus brazos, al mismo tiempo las rocas y troncos que volaban con él lo golpeaban por todos lados dejándole varias heridas en el cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Magenta también era arrastrada por el viento pero pudo sostenerse en una roca que se encontraba firme en el suelo. Justo cuando la roca empezaba a ser arrastrada, Amy decide detenerse haciendo que todo cayera al suelo. Sonic cae herido frente a Amy el cual lentamente empezaba a levantarse de nuevo con heridas en todos lados_

**Sonic: ***Ríe* ¿Eso es todo? *Vuelve a caer de rodillas*

**Amy: ***Mirada baja* Si, eso es todo lo que hare

**Sonic: ***Vuelve a levantarse* Sí que eres nefasta, cometí un error al creer que darías más de ti pero solo eres una cobarde, mereces desaparecer de este mundo

**Amy: ***Levanta la cara y mira a Sonic a los ojos* Si eso es lo que piensas entonces adelante, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras *Deja caer el martillo*

**Magenta: ***Desde la roca* Vamos querido Sonic, acaba con ella de una vez y recupera las esmeraldas que están en el martillo

**Sonic: ***Ignorando a Magenta mientras camina hacia Amy* No es necesario que lo pidas, matarte estaba en mis planes así que prepárate

**Amy: ***Sonríe angelicalmente* Esta bien Sonic, no me opondré a tus decisiones, al menos moriré feliz

**Sonic: **Tienes tanto miedo que has empezado a decir estupideces *Avanzando hacia Amy*

**Amy: **No son tonterías, es la verdad. Jamás haría algo que podría dañarte y si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí entonces hazlo, y la razón por la cual soy feliz es porque después de tanto buscarte, de tanto ir tras de ti al fin me correspondiste como quería y sobre todo, verte al momento de partir

_Al acercarse, Sonic le da una bofetada tirándola al suelo, después vuelve a acercarse a ella y la toma del cuello apretándola poco a poco_

**Sonic: **¿Acaso pensaste que sentiría lastima al escuchar esas ridículas palabras? Solo son tonterías, lo único que disfrutare es escuchar tu cuello romperse *Aprieta la garganta de Amy* Vamos, quiero ver cómo te retuerces y también me dará placer ver tu sufrimiento

**Amy: ***Intentando respirar* N… No lo hare, no luchare contigo nunca más, así que has lo que desees

**Sonic: ***Aprieta más la garganta* Ya me tienes harto con tus tonterías

**Amy: ***Perdiendo el aliento y con dificultad para hablar* Esta bien… No te molestare más… solo recuerda que… *Comienza a cerrar los ojos lentamente* Te… Amo… Sonic *Queda inconsciente*

_Cuando Sonic escucha la última frase de Amy siente como si algo se rompiera dentro de él e inmediatamente la suelta dejándola caer al suelo, después un dolor se apodera del erizo haciendo que callera de rodillas y sostuviera su cabeza _

**Sonic: ***Aprieta su cabeza* ¿Qué es lo que pasa? *Grita* ¡Ya no soporto más!

_Mientras tanto, Dany y Darby seguían luchando ferozmente en una batalla a muerte, ambos daban lo mejor se si para ser el vencedor._

_Dany era lanzado al suelo a gran velocidad mientras que Darby se quedaba flotando respirando a fondo por el cansancio mientras sostiene uno de sus brazos_

**Darby: **Eres despreciable, nunca creí que una sabandija como tú me haría esto

**Dany: ***Se levanta lentamente mientras ríe* Rayos, me duele todo el cuerpo, apenas y puedo sostenerme en pie *Vuelve a caer al suelo* Si sigo así moriré muy pronto

**Darby: ***Baja lentamente hasta pararse frente a Dany* Debo admitir que eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme

**Dany: ***Vuelve a levantarse* Aun no me has derrotado *Tambalea* Seguiré luchando hasta el final

**Darby: ***Le da un puñetazo en la cara a Dany tirándolo de nuevo al suelo* ¡Cállate! Solo eres un idiota

**Dany: ***Vuelve a ponerse de pie* Solo puedo decirte que es un gusto pelear contigo pero no me ganaras *Le lanza una bola de energía tirando a Darby al suelo, después se acerca a él* ¿Te arrepientes por atacarme? *Coloca su mano a centímetros de la cara de Darby* Lo siento hermano pero es necesario aplicarte un correctivo para que entiendas tu posición aquí

**Darby: ***Quita la mano de Dany y le lanza una bola de energía a la cara lanzando a Dany varios metros adelante, después se levanta rápidamente* Déjate de tonterías, sabes que mi único objetivo es aniquilarte para que mi Lady conquiste este mundo lleno de escoria barata *Alza ambos brazos al cielo y después empieza a formar una bola de energía que crece poco a poco* Me divertí mucho jugando contigo pero ha llegado la hora de acabar contigo, aún tengo la energía suficiente como para desaparecer a una ciudad entera, así que prepárate para irte al infierno

**Dany: ***Se pone de pie pero vuelve a tambalearse hasta caer de nuevo quedando sentado mientras respira agitadamente* ¿Así que aun tenías energía guardada? Sí que eres mañoso, pero no te dejare que estrelles esa energía en el suelo *Piensa* (Demonios, ya no me queda energía para detenerlo pero tengo que hacer algo si no este tipo me va a matar, y no solo a mí, también matara a toda forma de vida de los alrededores)

**Darby: **¿Crees que puedes detenerme? Entonces inténtalo *La energía seguía creciendo cada vez más* Con este tamaño es suficiente para limpiar este lugar

_De pronto, Blaze y Laisha observan la bola energía cerca de ellas y deciden investigar de donde viene, al llegar al lugar, Blaze observa que el causante de todo es Darby_

**Blaze: **Como siempre haciendo de las tuyas cachorrito, pero no olvides que yo seré la que acabe contigo *Enciende una bola de fuego*

**Dany: ***Mira a las chicas* ¿Qué hacen aquí? Váyanse, es peligroso

**Laisha: **Blaze, será mejor que nos retiremos, creo que las cosas aquí no pintan bien

**Blaze: **¿Huir? No, eso solo es de cobardes, una guerrera distinguida como yo jamás dejara una batalla

**Darby: **Pensé que la gatita ridícula estaba muerta

**Blaze: **¿Cómo me llamaste? Ahora si me hiciste enfadar como no tienes idea

**Dany: **Alto Blaze, no se te ocurra acercarte a él, puede matarte si lo desea

**Blaze: **¡A callar orejón!Este idiota debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, no lo perdonare jamás

**Darby: ***Ríe* ¿Acaso crees que me derrotaras? Eres inferior a mí, ahora recuerdo que la última vez que me enfrentaste ni siquiera pudiste tocarme, mejor vete a jugar con una bola de estambre si no quieres que te aniquile aquí

**Blaze: **Repite eso y juro que te matare

_Sorpresivamente la bola de energía iba disminuyendo mientras Darby discutía con Blaze, dicha acción sorprendió a Dany y Laisha_

**Darby: **¿Matarme? Sí que es una buena broma, una gatita esponjosa como tú no puede ni atacar a un ratón de hule

**Blaze: ***Enfadándose* Me estas hartando pulgoso *Vuelve a encender fuego en sus manos* Te hare polvo, ya lo veras

**Darby: **¿Y cómo lo lograras, usaras tu arena para gato? *Risa burlona*

**Blaze: ***Lanza varias bolas de fuego* Acabare contigo bestia pulgosa

**Darby: ***Esquivando los ataques con facilidad* ¿Es en serio? Con esto no es suficiente ni para aburrirme, tendrás que mejorar si quieres al menos darme un golpe

_Blaze seguía atacando a Darby sin compasión mientras que él seguía esquivando con facilidad, Dany y Laisha solo miraban sorprendidos la actitud de Darby la cual comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco_

**Dany: **¿Te das cuenta de esto?

**Laisha: **Lo veo y no lo creo, al parecer el otro sujeto está cambiando de apariencia, cuando lo vi se notaba lleno de furia y maldad pero se empieza a ver más tranquilo

**Dany: **Es posible que Darby sea el chico que beso a Blaze, tiene sentido ya que está cambiando

**Blaze: ***Continua lanzando fuego* Deja de huir cobarde

**Darby: ***Empieza a burlarse golpeándose el trasero* ¿Quieres quemar esto? Vamos, sigue intentando

**Blaze: ***Deja de lanzar juego y corre hacia Darby para golpearlo* Deja de burlarte de mí bastardo

**Darby: ***Sostiene las manos de Blaze dejándola inmóvil* ¿Qué paso, no dijiste que acabarías conmigo? *Empieza a mirarla directamente a los ojos*

**Blaze: ***Empieza a ruborizarse* Eres de lo peor, además…

**Darby: ***Continua mirando a Blaze* ¿Qué pasa? Dilo ahora antes de que…

_Blaze sin pensarlo, rápidamente se acercó a Darby y comenzó a besarlo inesperadamente, acción que tomo por sorpresa a Dany y a Laisha quienes miraron con la boca abierta._

_Darby correspondió el beso recordando la primera vez que beso a la gatita, y sin darse cuenta el aura maligna que tenía alrededor desaparecía por completo regresando a la normalidad, después de ello tomo suavemente a Blaze por la cintura y al concluir el beso la miro tiernamente a los ojos._

**Darby: ***Mirando a Blaze* Te eche de menos

**Blaze: ***Le da un ligero golpe en el hombro* Eres un idiota ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme de nuevo?

**Darby: ***Coloca su dedo en los labios de la gatita* Solo por esta vez no seas tan orgullosa y ruda, eres muy linda y sé que dentro de ti se esconde una linda chica tierna y cariñosa, además… *Sonríe* estoy agradecido contigo, gracias a ti pude recuperar la razón

**Blaze: ***Desvía la mirada mientras se ruboriza* Me pides imposibles, yo soy ruda y jamás me permito ser dulce y tierna con los demás, además… además… ¡te odio!

**Darby: **¿Por qué me odias?

**Blaze: **Por dejarme sola sin saber nada de ti por un momento, por esa razón te odio

_Darby acaricia suavemente a Blaze y vuelve a besarla apasionadamente mientras que ella lentamente abrazaba al can por el cuello dejándose llevar, mientras tanto Dany se acercaba a ellos con ayuda de Laisha. Cuando Blaze se da cuenta de que Dany se acerca inmediatamente se aleja de Darby._

**Blaze: **¡No me toques! *Le da la espalda* no creas que seré flexible contigo, aún tengo ganas de rostizarte completo

**Darby: **¿Qué hice esta vez?

**Dany: ***Llegando con ayuda de Laisha* ¿Así que este es tu verdadero yo?

**Darby: ***Voltea* Veo que si te di una golpiza, eso fue por abandonarnos por mucho tiempo, te lo merecías *Ríe*

**Dany: ***Corresponde la risa* Sí que me sorprendiste, nunca pensé que tuviera un hermano menor en algún lugar del mundo pero dime ¿Qué es de nuestros padres?

**Darby: **Hermano, te contare la historia con todo y detalles otra ocasión, por ahora debemos ir a detener a Magenta, estoy seguro que está tramando algo que nos afectara a todos

**Dany: **Quisiera hacer algo pero *Se queja de dolor* Ya no tengo energía ni para mantenerme en pie

**Laisha: **No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a llegar, no pesas tanto *sonríe*

**Darby: ***Ríe* Veo que si te pegue duro *Cae al suelo desmayado*

**Blaze: ***Preocupada trata de animar a Darby* Darby ¿Estas bien? Despierta por favor

**Dany: **Al parecer los golpes también lo afectaron, debe estar muerto de cansancio

_De pronto, Tails aparece sobrevolando el lugar y al ver a todos reunidos decide aterrizar _

**Laisha: **Miren, es Tails

**Blaze: ***Intentando cargar a Darby* Ese zorro tardo demasiado, le quemare las colas a la siguiente

**Tails: ***Aterrizando el avión* Chicos, estoy aquí *Baja del avión* ¿Qué paso? *Mira a Darby* No me digas que…

**Dany: **Calma amigo, él es de los nuestros, fue Magenta quien lo manipulaba como a Sonic, además he descubierto que él es mi hermano menor, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ir a detener a Magenta antes de que haga de las suyas

**Tails: **Es fascinante, al fin conoces a alguien de tu familia

**Blaze: **Deja de hablar zorro y ayúdame a subirlo al avión

**Tails: ***Ríe* Lo siento *Carga a Darby y lo sube al avión con ayuda de sus colas, después lo recuesta en uno de los asientos*

**Blaze: **Ten cuidado zorro, si lo lastimas te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que a tus antepasados les dolerá el orgullo

**Laisha: ***Ríe* Puedes estar tranquila, Tails es muy cuidadoso con estas cosas, ahora ayudemos a Dany a subir

**Dany: **Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes

_Todos subieron al avión e inmediatamente despegaron rumbo al lugar donde estaba Magenta._

_Volviendo al otro lugar, Sonic seguía haciendo gestos de dolor mientras su pelaje comenzaba a recuperar su color habitual, Magenta solo miraba sorprendida_

**Magenta: **No puede ser, ¿Cómo fue posible que esa tonta desvaneciera la magia sobre mi amado erizo? Si tan solo pudiera moverme, le daría el golpe de gracia

**Sonic: ***Levantándose tranquilamente* Eso no te lo permitiré *Comienza a dirigirse hacia Amy* No puedo creer que me hayas utilizado para hacerle esto al amor de mi vida *Carga a Amy y la abraza, después comienza a verificar su pulso* Por suerte para ti, Amy aun esta con vida *La acuesta suavemente en el suelo, después camina lentamente hacia el martillo*

**Magenta: **¿Cómo fue que recuperaste la razón? No entiendo

**Sonic: ***Levanta el martillo de Amy y lo observa detenidamente* Creo que ella te lo dijo muchas veces, nuestro amor es fuerte *Empieza a abanicarlo* Sí que es fuerte este martillo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas *Camina hacia Magenta con el martillo en mano*

**Magenta: **Espera Sonic, ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Tranquilo, yo lo único que quería era tener tu amor, que solo me amaras a mí y no a ella

**Sonic: **Se perfectamente lo que quieres

**Magenta: **¿Entonces qué es lo que harás?

**Sonic: **Supongo que ya lo sabes

_Sonic levanta el mazo y al poco rato las esmeraldas salen de él rodeando al erizo como si se tratara de un átomo hasta convertirlo en Súper Sonic_

**Magenta: ***Asustada* Por favor Sonic, ten piedad de mí, entiende mis sentimientos

**Sonic: **¿Tú tuviste piedad de Amy? Querías aniquilarla a como diera lugar, y lo que es peor, me utilizaste para llevar a cabo tu ambición, pero por suerte gracias a Amy pude reaccionar antes de cometer una tontería, esa acción de tu parte es imperdonable, pero solo mírate, tu misma sembraste tu fracaso

**Magenta: **Lo sé, por esa razón merezco ser aniquilada *Comienza a llorar* no merezco ni siquiera tener tu amistad, he sido de lo peor, lo único que quería era estar contigo ya que también te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón y fui consumida por mi obsesión de tenerte a mi lado, soy de lo peor y merezco ser odiada por ti así que no esperes más y acaba conmigo de una vez, usa ese martillo para aplastarme la cabeza

**Sonic: **Bien *Alza el martillo* prepárate

_Justo cuando lanza el golpe se detiene a un centímetro de ella y después lanza el martillo hacia un lado, dicha acción tomo por sorpresa a Magenta pero después Sonic coloca su mano extendida a centímetros de la cara de la chica. Ella solo cerró los ojos mientras que Sonic le traspasa su aura dorada curándole por completo sus heridas_

**Sonic: **Es todo

**Magenta: ***Abre los ojos y nota que puede moverse* ¿Qué hiciste?

**Sonic: **No tiene caso hacer lo que me pediste, no soy tan cruel, ni siquiera a Eggman soy capaz de aniquilar sabiendo que siempre me causa problemas, no soy nadie para juzgar quien debe vivir y quien no, así que puedes irte

**Magenta: ***Mira a Sonic a los ojos* Aun sigo sorprendida, nunca me imaginé que hicieras esto a pesar de todo lo que hice

**Sonic: ***Regresando a la normalidad* Ya te lo dije, todos tenemos derecho a vivir *Comienza a caminar hacia Amy, después se para y voltea* Te perdono *Le sonríe*

**Magenta: ***Se acerca a Sonic* ¿Dime por qué haces esto? ¿No lo entiendes? Soy un asco, no merezco vivir, casi sacrifico al amor de mi vida por mis tonterías

**Sonic: ***Con Amy en brazos* No te preocupes por eso, sé que en el fondo no eres mala, si lo fueras ya hubieras utilizado los robots que tienes bajo tu poder pero nunca vi esa intención de tu parte, además te agradezco que no hayas puesto en peligro a criaturas inocentes *Sonríe* solo espero que seamos amigos algún día

**Magenta: **No te entiendo Sonic, eres raro pero no soy digna de tu amistad. Debo darte las gracias por perdonarme, nunca olvidare ese gesto amable del verdadero Sonic *Sonríe* y solo quiero que sepas que, aunque este lejos de ti aun seguiré amándote y seguiré esperando el día que decidas estar conmigo por voluntad propia, pero por lo pronto no puedo aceptar tu amistad después de todo el daño que les cause, me iré para no volver

**Sonic: **Es tu decisión, no quisiera perder tu amistad pero si te tienes que ir entonces no te detendré, solo espero volver a verte algún día y recuerda, se feliz y no uses a los demás para cumplir tus objetivos, lucha por ti sola *Sonríe* Estaré esperando el día que volvamos a vernos

**Magenta: **Gracias Sonic ¡Hasta pronto! *Se aleja corriendo mientras piensa y llora* (Amado Sonic, no tengo palabras para describir lo grandioso que eres, nunca me imaginé que perdonaras mis fechorías. Incluso me sonreíste y me miraste a los ojos con esa amabilidad que te caracteriza, por esa razón seguiré amándote y para recompensar todo lo que hiciste por mí, dejare que seas feliz con la chica de tus sueños, tal vez jamás volvamos a vernos pero aun así estaré esperando el día que vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos y por ti hare algo bueno en mi vida, hasta pronto Sonic el erizo) *Siguió corriendo*

**Sonic: ***Mira a Amy* Me da gusto saber que sigues con vida, ahora tengo que llevarte a un hospital *Nota que el avión de Tails se acerca* Vaya, pero si es Tails

**Tails: ***Desde el avión* Miren allá, es Sonic y tiene a Amy en brazos

**Dany: **Bien, entonces bajemos aquí para ver que paso, por lo que veo Sonic volvió a la normalidad

_Tails aterriza el avión e inmediatamente se dirige hacia Sonic_

**Tails: **Sonic hermano, no sabes que gusto me da ver que estas bien

**Sonic: **A mí también me da gusto verlos a todos, no supe de mí por un buen rato hasta ahora

**Dany: **¿Qué paso con Magenta? No la veo por aquí

**Sonic: **No te preocupes, Magenta no volverá a hacer fechorías

**Tails: **¿Acabaste con ella?

**Sonic: **Por supuesto que no, Magenta solo estaba confundida y se dejó llevar por su obsesión pero en el fondo ella no es malvada, ni siquiera se preocupó por activar los robots de Eggman y mucho menos quiso usar la esmeralda maestra

**Laisha: **Pero sí quiso matarnos a nosotros, uso a Darby para ello

**Sonic: **Lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no hará nada malo esta vez, no vi maldad en su mirada, además recordemos que es un clon de Amy

**Dany: **Tienes razón, entonces vayamos al hospital, estoy herido y mi hermano también

**Sonic: **Esta bien, yo me adelantare *Mira a Tails* Hermano, hazte cargo de Knuckles, esta inconsciente pero aún sigue con vida

**Tails: **De acuerdo Sonic pero ¿No vienes con nosotros?

**Sonic: **Lo siento, quiero llegar rápido al hospital, Amy está un poco delicada

**Laisha: **Bien, entonces te veremos allá

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* De acuerdo

**Voz: ***Risa malvada* Si quisiera podría aprovechar este momento glorioso

**Todos: ***Voltean hacia arriba* ¡Eggman!

**Eggman: **¿Acaso no es maravilloso? Los perros están heridos y sin energía, Sonic no tiene tanta fuerza, Knuckles y Amy están inconscientes y yo tengo a todo un ejército de máquinas esperando para atacar

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Sé que no lo harás, no veo esa intensión en tu mirada

**Eggman: **¿Quieres intentar retarme? Bien, en ese caso… Tu ganas *Se estira* La verdad es que me siento muy cansado de tanto trabajar, solo quiero dormir una siesta pero eso sí, te advierto que cuando despierte será tu fin erizo pestilente ¿oíste?

**Sonic: **De acuerdo Eggman, recuerda que estaré esperándote para patearte el trasero las veces que sean necesarias *Sonríe*

**Eggman: **Bien, disfruta tus últimos minutos porque serán los últimos *Se aleja en su nave*

**Sonic: **Ese Eggman nunca cambia

**Tails: **Sí que me dio un buen susto, pensé que estaba hablando en serio

**Dany: **Vaya que tenemos suerte, no tengo energía para detenerlo

**Sonic: **Bien, entonces nos veremos en el hospital *Se aleja a gran velocidad*

**Dany: **Antes de irnos, vayamos por Vainilla, necesitamos que nos ayude con Darby, Amy y Knuckles para que pueda cuidarlos

**Tails: **De acuerdo

_El avión volvía a despegar en dirección hacia la casa de Vainilla._

_Después de un rato, Sonic llegaba al hospital con Amy en brazos la cual atendieron casi de inmediato mientras que a él una de las enfermeras le curaba sus heridas_

**Sonic: ***Quejándose del dolor* Por favor, no más alcohol, eso duele

**Enfermera: **Si sigue quejándose más le dolerá, así que permanezca quieto

**Sonic: **Dígame ¿Qué paso con Amy? La chica que traje a curación

**Enfermera: **Aun la están examinando, dentro de poco el medico vendrá a dar un informe bien detallado

**Sonic: ***Preocupado* Solo espero este bien *Vuelve a gritar por el ardor*

_Después de unas horas, Sonic se encontraba en el área de espera con varias gasas en su cuerpo esperando impaciente por los resultados de Amy hasta que el medico aparece ante el_

**Sonic: **Doctor ¿Amy está bien? ¿Puedo verla?

**Medico: **Su estado de salud es bueno aunque esta delicada, por suerte no corre peligro salvo por unas heridas y golpes leves. Por esa razón debe quedarse aquí unos días

**Sonic: **Vaya, esa sí que es una buena noticia *Observa que todos los demás llegan* Al fin se dignan a venir

**Vainilla: **¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

**Sonic: **Puedes estar tranquila, ella está bien pero se quedara unos días aquí

**Vainilla: **Eso me da gusto *Mira al médico y le sonríe* ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

**Medico: **Adelante pero solo pueden pasar dos personas

**Vainilla: **Bien, entonces iré con Sonic *Siente una ráfaga de viento* ¿Dónde está?

**Dany: **No quiso esperar y se fue al cuarto, sí que es impaciente

**Vainilla: **Vuelvo en un momento querido

**Tails: **Espero que Knuckles y Darby también estén bien, sí que venían heridos

**Laisha: **Así es, por cierto Dany ¿No tenías que estar internado aquí?

**Dany: ***Tapa la boca de Laisha* Calla, que no te escuchen los doctores *Voltea y se da cuenta que hay varias enfermeras tras el* Disculpen *Ríe nervioso* no las vi ahí

**Enfermera: **Señor, si no deja que lo ingresemos al hospital no podrá curarse, así que vamos

**Dany: ***Asustado* No por favor, no quiero medicinas ni inyecciones, hare lo que quieran pero no me hagan daño por favor. Tails diles algo

**Tails: **Llévenlo, es por su bien

**Dany: **No por favor, tengan piedad de mí

_Las enfermeras cargan a Dany y lo recuestan en una camilla llevándolo a la fuerza hacia la sala de curación mientras Dany gritaba desesperadamente en el camino_

**Tails: **Sí que me sorprende su actitud, no pensé que fuera a tenerle miedo a las medicinas

**Laisha: ***Ríe* es verdad

_Tails y Laisha permanecieron sentados en silencio, por momentos se miraban y se sonreían pero de nuevo volvían a bajar la mirada. Laisha se ruborizaba cada vez que miraba a Tails a los ojos ya que no encontraba la palabra adecuada para iniciar una conversación _

**Laisha: ***Nerviosa* A propósito ¿Cuándo comenzaras con tu proyecto?

**Tails: **¿Qué proyecto? Tengo tantos que no sé cuál de todos

**Laisha: **El proyecto del androide

**Tails: **Cierto, ¿te refieres al proyecto U – 6506? Debido a la búsqueda de Sonic y todo esto me había olvidado por completo de esto

**Laisha: **Pero viéndolo bien, creo que es un proyecto bastante ambicioso y poco rentable

**Tails: **Por supuesto que no, sé que es ambicioso pero será de mucha ayuda para todos, recuerda que a diferencia de Eggman, yo si hago las cosas bien

**Laisha: **Esta bien, entonces te ayudare para que ambos terminemos más rápido

**Tails: **Agradezco tu ayuda pero es un proyecto muy delicado que debo supervisar cuidadosamente, no es que crea que no sepas hacer buenas cosas pero quiero mantener esto en secreto hasta que el proyecto esté concluido

**Laisha: **Entiendo, solo espero que sea un éxito

**Tails: **Lo será, de eso puedes estar segura *Sonríe*

_Mientras Tails y Laisha siguen platicando en la sala de espera, Sonic entra al cuarto donde Amy estaba internada la cual aún seguía dormida_

**Sonic: ***Toma la mano de Amy* Mira todo lo que te hice, por mi culpa estas aquí. Sabes que soy incapaz de hacerte estas cosas pero me deje llevar por la magia de Magenta mientras tu pagabas el precio, pero desde este momento te prometo que jamás volverás a estar en peligro por mi culpa, por eso he decidido alejarme de ti para siempre, solo quiero que recuerdes que a pesar de todo lo que pasaste, lograste tu objetivo de interesarme en ti, pero es necesario esto para mantenerte a salvo *Sonríe y con la otra mano le acaricia el cabello y las orejas* Se feliz Amy, tal vez volvamos a vernos en un futuro

_Cuando Sonic termina de despedirse, siente que Amy aprieta su mano suavemente mientras que en su rostro dibuja una tierna sonrisa, tal acción hizo que Sonic derramara una lágrima sobre su mejilla, después suelta la mano de Amy y sale de la habitación topándose con Vainilla quien había escuchado todo_

**Vainilla: **¿Así que piensas irte de nuevo?

**Sonic: **No me malinterpretes, sabes que la quiero pero no estoy dispuesto a ponerla en peligro de nuevo, por mi culpa está aquí y de no ser por su amor por mí la hubiera perdido, por esa razón es necesario que me aleje de ella, solo soy un peligro

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Sé que no estarás lejos por mucho tiempo, Amy no descansara hasta encontrarte y estar contigo, para ella el peligro no es importante porque sabe que lo enfrentara a tu lado, tu eres su valentía y solo por ti es capaz de superar todo obstáculo que se le atraviese

**Sonic: **Lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarla de nuevo, no me perdonaría si algo le llega a pasar. Bueno, tengo que irme, nos veremos muy pronto *Sonríe*

**Vainilla: **Esta bien Sonic, te deseo éxito en todo lo que hagas y nunca olvides a tus amigos

**Sonic: ***Alza su pulgar* Así será *Sale del hospital a toda velocidad*

**Vainilla: **A mí no me engañas Sonic, sé que volverás gracias a mi pequeña, estoy segura que cuando despierte querrá irte a buscar.

_Han pasado ya 2 horas desde que Sonic salió del hospital, Vainilla se encontraba tejiendo una bufanda mientras vigilaba a Amy la cual empezaba a despertar poco a poco_

**Amy: ***Despertando* ¿Dónde estoy?

**Vainilla: ***Se quita sus lentes y se levanta de la silla para tomar la temperatura de Amy* Estas a salvo pequeña, en un hospital *Sonríe* Me da gusto que hayas despertado

**Amy: ***Sonríe al ver a Vainilla* Que gusto verte pero ¿Qué paso?

**Vainilla: **Estabas herida así que te trajeron al hospital, me da gusto que no tengas fiebre, si sigues a este paso pronto iras a casa

**Amy: **¿Dónde está Sonic? ¿Qué paso con Magenta?

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes, Sonic está bien, él fue quien te trajo al hospital. Respecto a Magenta no tengo idea

**Amy: **¿A dónde fue Sonic, está afuera?

**Vainilla: ***Baja la mirada* Me temo que no pequeña, solo vino a traerte y a verificar que estuvieras a salvo, después se fue

**Amy: **Tengo que verlo *Intenta levantarse* Quiero ver a mi Sonic

**Vainilla: **Calma pequeña, no te esfuerces *Trata de recostar a Amy* Primero debes recuperarte y después podrás buscarlo

**Amy: **¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que verlo *Intenta ponerse de pie nuevamente* por favor madre, déjame ir a buscarlo, necesito saber si está bien y también saber si ya regreso a la normalidad

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes, Sonic está muy bien, estuvo aquí contigo un momento pero después se fue, dijo que no quería volver a ponerte en riesgo y que por esa razón se iba a ir, tú sabes que Sonic es así, aparece y desaparece por un tiempo

**Amy: **Pero debes entenderme madre *Comienza a llorar* Necesito verlo, quiero estar con él en este momento, que me asegure que todo está bien y que aún me ama

**Vainilla: **Puedes estar segura que te ama. Al estar aquí lo vi sumamente preocupado por ti y cuando entro a despedirse de ti comenzó a llorar, debes aprender a respetar sus decisiones si es que lo amas con todo tu corazón, sé que es duro pero debes aceptar que todo esto lo hace porque te ama, no quiere perderte

**Amy: **Pero yo lo amo, no quiero que me proteja estando lejos, lo único que quiero es estar a su lado y combatir el peligro junto a el

**Vainilla: **Veo que no hare que cambies de opinión y a decir verdad sabía que pensarías así *Sonríe* Pero debes recuperarte primero y después buscarlo o de lo contrario no podrás sanar

**Amy: **Creo que tienes razón *Vuelve a recostarse* Al menos me tranquilizó más lo que mencionaste hace un momento, jamás creí que Sonic lloraría por mi *Sonríe* ¡Me ama!

**Vainilla: **Así es pequeña, nunca lo olvides. Por el momento debes descansar un poco ¿Te importaría quedarte sola un rato? Iré a ver a Dany, Knuckles y al joven Darby

**Amy: **¿Dijiste Darby? ¿Qué no es ese el nombre del sujeto que quiso matarme?

**Vainilla: ***Ríe* Puedes estar tranquila pequeña, el joven Darby es muy amable y resulto ser hermano de mi amado cachorrito, hizo cosas desastrosas porque estaba bajo el poder de Magenta, bueno, al menos eso me dijo Dany

**Amy: **Espero que sea verdad, no tengo problema de quedarme aquí

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Vuelvo en un momento pequeña *Le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación*

**Amy: ***Sonríe* Bien *Intenta quitarse el suero y ponerse de pie hasta que baja de la camilla* Nada ni nadie impedirá que busque a mi Sonic *Toma una maleta que estaba en el lugar de Vainilla y encuentra su ropa, después se viste y sale rápidamente de la habitación cuidando que nadie la vea* Tengo que ser cuidadosa o de lo contrario no me dejaran salir

_Cuando Amy sale de la sala de recuperación, se topa con Tails y Laisha los cuales la miraron sorprendidos_

**Tails: **¿Amy, que haces aquí? Deberías estar reposando

**Amy: **A callar zorro, si me delatas te aplastare la cabeza *Saca su martillo ordinario*

**Laisha: **Amy debes volver por tu bien, no queremos que te pase algo malo

**Amy: **Estoy bien, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, iré a buscar a Sonic así que espero que guarden el secreto

**Tails: **¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo? Recuerda que Sonic puede ir a cualquier parte del mundo en minutos, es casi imposible encontrarlo

**Amy: **Tengo el presentimiento de que esta en un lugar especial, lo encontrare ya lo verán, así que no mencionen nada al respecto, nos veremos después *Sale del hospital*

**Tails: **Si que está loca de remate

**Laisha: **Las cosas que hace por amor *Sonríe* Deberíamos aprovechar

**Tails: **¿Qué debemos aprovechar?

**Laisha: ***Nerviosa* Nada nada, no dije nada *Risa nerviosa* Mira la hora, será mejor que pregunte por los chicos *Se levanta y va a pedir informes*

**Tails: **Eso sí que fue raro

_Después de un rato, Vainilla entra a la habitación de Amy y al darse cuenta de su ausencia solo observo tranquilamente_

**Vainilla: **¡Ay Amy! Sabía que harías esto *Sonríe* Solo espero que estés bien, aunque será mejor ir a buscarte *Sale de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia recepción donde se encontraban Tails y Laisha* Chicos ¿Vieron a Amy salir?

**Tails: ***Nervioso* Bueno eh… veras

**Laisha: **Amy salió hace un momento buscando a Sonic, aunque nos aseguró que sabría dónde estaba, pero no sabemos exactamente donde

**Vainilla: **Solo espero que no le pase nada malo en el transcurso, aún estaba débil. *Mira a Tails* Ustedes debieron seguirla y no dejarla sola

**Tails: **Nos amenazó con su martillo, tú sabes cómo es ella

**Vainilla: **No puedo moverme de aquí, pero ustedes vayan a buscarla, no quiero que le pase nada malo

**Tails: **Esta bien, solo espero que no nos golpee salvajemente *Se levanta de su silla* ¿Estas lista Laisha?

**Laisha: **Mas que lista *Mira a Vainilla* Volveremos en seguida

_Tails y Laisha salieron hacia el avión e inmediatamente despegaron._

_Después de este suceso pasaron otras dos horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Sonic se encontraba parado en la orilla del mar donde le dio la sorpresa a Amy el otro día mirando la puesta del sol con cara triste y en completo silencio, de pronto escucha varios palos quebrarse y al voltear nota que Amy se encuentra tras él muy agotada_

**Sonic: **¡Amy! *Se dirige hacia ella*

**Amy: ***Ríe*Sabia que estarías aquí, al fin te encuentro *Pierde el equilibrio y cae pero Sonic llega a tiempo para sostenerla en sus brazos*

**Sonic: **No debiste salir del hospital, no estás bien

**Amy: **Lo hice solo por ti, quería verte *Acaricia la cabeza de Sonic* Te he echado de menos

**Sonic: **Debes volver al hospital, te llevare en seguida

**Amy: **No quiero volver si no estás conmigo ahí. Vainilla me comento tu plan y no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo

**Sonic: **Debes entender que esto es por tu bien, casi mueres hoy

**Amy: **Lo sé, pero luche por ti para recuperarte. No me importaría perder mi vida con tal de salvarte y esto únicamente lo hago porque te amo

**Sonic: **¿No lo entiendes? *Derrama una lagrima* ¿Sabes que duro seria eso para mí? ¿Entiendes lo difícil que sería para mí que te hicieran daño por mi culpa? *La abraza fuertemente* No quiero volver a arriesgarte por culpa de mis tonterías, no sabría qué hacer si llegara a perderte y no solo a ti, a cualquiera de mis amigos pero sufriría más si te pierdo a ti

**Amy: ***Corresponde el abrazo* Nunca me imaginé que fuera así de importante, pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme sola esperándote, mi destino es estar contigo y superar todos los obstáculos junto a ti, recuerda que nuestro amor es invencible, prueba de ello es que ambos estamos aquí en este momento maravilloso después de ver como perdiste la razón

**Sonic: **No puedo Amy, casi mueres por mi culpa, no sabes cómo me siento en este momento, no merezco este amor que tanto me das y por eso decidí alejarme de ti para dejarte ser feliz y sin peligro, lo hago porque al igual que tú también te amo y…

_Amy no resistió más e interrumpió a Sonic con un beso largo y duradero mientras ambos lloraban, después de ello Amy lo miro a los ojos y acaricio cada parte de su cara limpiando sus lágrimas_

**Amy: **Pero ya soy feliz, estoy con el chico de mis sueños y así como luche por conquistarte, lucharía por seguirte y no dejarte ir, además no tengo ningún resentimiento hacia ti por lo que hiciste hoy, fue necesario que lo hicieras para que entraras en razón así que no tengo nada que perdonar, lo único que quiero es estar contigo sin importar las circunstancias

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Vaya que eres necia *Ríe* Esta bien Amy pero prométeme una cosa

**Amy: **Con tal de estar a tu lado aceptare cualquier cosa que me pidas, no importa lo que sea

**Sonic: **Prométeme que si hay peligro saldrás huyendo y te ocultaras y si algo malo se apodera de mí nuevamente lucharas por detenerme, inclusive puedes matarme de ser necesario

**Amy: **Me pides demasiado pero está bien, aceptare tus condiciones *Abraza a Sonic por el cuello* ¿Me das un….?

**Sonic: ***La interrumpe con un beso* Sabia que querrías esto, ahora vayamos al hospital, te prometo que me quedare contigo hasta que salgas, es por tu bien

**Amy: **Esta bien, solo por ti volveré

_Cuando Tails y Laisha sobrevolaban la playa, observan a Sonic corriendo con Amy en brazos por lo cual deciden regresar al hospital sin interrumpirlos_

**Tails: **Menos mal que Amy encontró a Sonic

**Laisha: **Sabia que lo encontraría, esos dos poseen un amor tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podrá separarlos

**Tails: **Lo sé, es algo complicado de entender

**Laisha: ***Ruborizada* D… Dime algo ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

**Tails: ***Mira a Laisha* ¿Amor? Bueno *Vuelve a voltear hacia al frente* La verdad es que nunca he tenido tiempo de convivir con alguna chica linda, siempre he estado ayudando a Sonic a salvar el mundo o a crear cosas en mi taller, no sé ni siquiera que se siente amar a…

_Laisha interrumpe a Tails volteando su cara con un dedo suavemente e inmediatamente le roba un beso pequeño. Ambos terminaron ruborizados mientras el avión perdía el control por un instante pero Tails reacciono a tiempo para controlarlo_

**Tails: ***Ruborizado* ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Laisha: ***Ruborizada y nerviosa* Discúlpame, no sabía lo que hacía y solo me deje llevar, pero la verdad es que… es que… *Baja la mirada mientras se pone más roja*

**Tails: ***Pone el piloto automático* ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tú?

**Laisha: **¡Me gustas mucho!

**Tails: ***Sorprendido y ruborizado* ¿e… es verdad lo que dices? Pero, ¿Por qué yo?

**Laisha: **Me gusta mucho tu forma de ser, eres demasiado tierno e inteligente, la verdad es que yo tampoco he convivido con muchos chicos y tú poco a poco fuiste entrando en mi corazón, todos mis inventos son siempre basados en los tuyos porque siempre he pensado en ti

**Tails: ***Ruborizado* Es increíble que alguien se haya fijado en alguien como yo, siempre creí que lo que hacía era muy tonto y que ninguna chica se fijaría en mi *Mira a Laisha a los ojos* A decir verdad, eres muy linda e inteligente *Sonríe* pero ¿Y si soy malo en esto?

**Laisha: **¿Entonces si quieres estar conmigo?

**Tails: **Bueno, la verdad es que también me gustas solo que siempre creí que nunca me tomarías en serio. También he notado que Cream me trata de una forma poco común pero a ella la quiero como una hermanita pequeña, pero contigo es diferente porque siempre me has ayudado y tienes los mismos conocimientos que yo

**Laisha: ***Toma la mano del zorro* De ahora en adelante juntos haremos muchas cosas por el bien de todos *Sonríe y acaricia las mejillas de Tails* ¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo?

**Tails: ***Nervioso* S… si *Mira a Laisha a los ojos y sin darse cuenta lentamente se dirigía hacia su rostro hasta darle un beso duradero, después de 1 minuto la vuelve a mirar* Siento raro dentro de mi estomago

**Laisha: ***ríe* A decir verdad yo también siento lo mismo, creo que a eso se le llama amor. ¡Te amo Tails!

_Ambos volvieron a darse un gran beso mientras el avión volaba sin ningún rumbo._

_Volviendo al hospital, Sonic entraba con Amy dormida en brazos hasta la habitación donde estaba internada, ahí se encontraba Vainilla la cual al verlos se levantó rápidamente_

**Vainilla: **Gracias al cielo que la encontraste Sonic pero ¿Qué paso?

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Tenias razón, fue a buscarme y supo que estaría en la costa donde le hice una sorpresa, la verdad es que solo estaba ahí para recordar ese momento y despedirme de todo pero me hizo entrar en razón justo como lo dijiste

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Me da gusto saber que ha vuelto con bien, daré aviso a los médicos para que la atiendan de inmediato

**Sonic: **Gracias, yo me quedare con ella un rato más *La recuesta en la camilla*

**Amy: ***Despertando* Hola Sonic *Sonríe* Estoy feliz de verte aquí, ahora puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que no me dejaras sola

**Sonic: ***Le da un beso en la frente* Descansa Amy, no me iré de aquí hasta que estés bien *Se sienta he inmediatamente se queda dormido recargado en la camilla de Amy

**Vainilla: ***Mirando* Creo que Sonic también estaba muy cansado, me da gusto saber que estas aquí *Sale de la habitación para buscar a un médico*

_Amy sentía un gran alivio de saber que había logrado su objetivo, tanto recuperar a Sonic como impedir que se marchara volviéndola a dejar sola._

_Blaze se encontraba en la habitación donde Darby se recuperaba observándolo dormir profundamente mientras ella suspiraba, acción que sentía por primera vez._

_Mientras todo era tranquilidad en el hospital, Tails y Laisha habían aterrizado cerca de un lago donde la luna comenzaba a reflejarse en el mientras que ambos chicos se tomaban de las manos y se miraban tiernamente_

_¿Qué pasara con Sonic y Amy? ¿Magenta cumplirá su promesa? ¿Eggman volverá a hacer de las suyas?_

**Magenta: ***Parada en el techo del hospital* Este será el último adiós mi amado Sonic, espero que volvamos a vernos muy pronto y cuando eso pase tú me amaras por voluntad propia *Da la vuelta y se coloca una capucha* Vive feliz mi amado y en cuanto a Amy, ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra *Sonríe y se aleja corriendo*


	31. El nuevo plan de Eggman

_Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Magenta se marchó sin dejar rastro alguno dejando una inmensa paz entre todos aquellos que lucharon contra ella._

_Mientras tanto, en un hospital que se encontraba en el centro de la gran ciudad, una dulce eriza reposaba en una camilla recuperándose poco a poco mientras degustaba de un libro de novelas bastante entretenido mientras que a su lado, un erizo azul descansaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla con los pies encima de otra mientras giraba una pequeña pelota con su dedo índice. Al poco rato una dulce coneja adulta entra para darle buenas noticias a la pequeña eriza_

**Vainilla: **Buenas noticias Amy

**Amy: ***Dejando su libro sobre la cama* ¿Qué ocurre madre?

**Vainilla: **Fui a platicar con el médico y me dijo que te dará de alta en la tarde ¿No es genial? *Emocionada*

**Amy: ***Emocionada* ¡Vaya! Esa sí que es una gran noticia ¿No lo crees Sonic?

**Sonic: ***Desinteresado siguiendo con su pelota* Al menos ya no me aburriré de estar aquí encerrado

**Vainilla: **Hare un banquete especial para celebrar, por lo pronto preparare tus cosas y traeré tu ropa para que te cambies

**Amy: **Gracias madre, estoy emocionada de poder salir de aquí

**Vainilla: **Bien, iré a ver a los muchachos, no tardo

**Amy: **Esta bien *Mira a Sonic* Que emoción, al fin podremos estar tranquilos y tener una cita como se debe, nada me emociona más que estar contigo a solas en un restaurante lujoso con buena música y baile tranquilo ¿No te emociona la idea?

**Sonic: ***Abre un ojo* Si claro, lo único que quiero es estirar mis piernas, llevo aquí toda la semana sin correr, inclusive mi trasero se está poniendo plano

**Amy: ***Ríe* Pero esa espera por fin termino y dime ¿Qué harás saliendo?

**Sonic: **Ahmm no lo sé, quizá salga a correr por todo el planeta y después vaya a ver si Eggman trama algo

**Amy: ***Puchero* ¿y nuestra cita qué?

**Sonic: **Claro, no olvidemos la cita *Sonríe*

**Amy: **Menos mal *Ríe* estaba a punto de golpearte con mi nuevo martillo

**Sonic: **¿Te refieres a ese martillo metálico que tire hace días? Pero ni siquiera fuimos a recuperarlo

**Amy:** Por lo visto no lo recuerdas *Estira el brazo* observa

_El martillo que estaba lejos del hospital rápidamente activo sus propulsores haciendo que volara rumbo al hospital. Al llegar, entra por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio de la habitación llegando justamente a la mano de Amy_

**Amy: **¿Lo ves?

**Sonic: **Sí que es increíble, solo espero que no nos cobren el vidrio que acabas de romper

**Amy: ***Ríe* Tengo pensado llevárselo a Tails, estoy segura que Eggman puede tramar algo si lo dejamos tal cual

**Sonic: **¿Eggman? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese cara de huevo?

**Amy: **Cuando luche por primera vez, quede inconsciente y Eggman me rescato, me dijo que estaba harto de Magenta y por esa razón pidió mi ayuda dándome este martillo, a decir verdad me gustó mucho, es mejor que mis otros martillos *Ríe* por eso quiero llevarlo con Tails

**Sonic: **A decir verdad, desde aquel día que llegamos no lo he visto, es como si la tierra se lo tragara

**Amy: **Sera mejor buscarlo una vez que salgamos de aquí

**Sonic: **Tienes razón *Se levanta de la silla y se estira* Iré a ver qué sucede con los chicos, vuelvo en seguida *Camina hacia la puerta*

**Amy: **Espera un momento ¿No se te olvida algo?

**Sonic: ***Se revisa el cuerpo* Ahmm, no. Todo en orden

**Amy: ***Mirada seria* Me debes algo *Alza los labios*

**Sonic: **Es verdad *Se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso rápido* Vuelvo en seguida *Desaparece a toda velocidad dejando su estela azul*

**Amy: **Ese erizo no cambia, aun es tímido *Se saborea* aunque me agradan sus besos *Ríe*

_Sonic se dirigía al cuarto donde Knuckles se encontraba y como era costumbre, al equidna no le daba tanto gusto_

**Knuckles: **¡Largo de aquí!

**Sonic: **Vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan amigable como siempre

**Knuckles: **¿Qué demonios quieres? Y que sea rápido, me molesta tu presencia

**Sonic: **No seas tan aguafiestas amigo, solo venía a visitarte y ver tu estado de salud

**Knuckles: **No juegues conmigo idiota, así que si no te largas, jugare con tu cuerpo como si fuera un saco de boxear, así que lárgate de una vez

**Sonic: ***Ríe* Tranquilo compañero, solo venía a decirte que la esmeralda maestra está sana y salva en manos de Tails

**Knuckles: ***Se levanta de la camilla rápidamente* ¿Qué has dicho sabandija?

**Sonic: **Calma, no es para que te exaltes, en cuanto salgas de aquí, te será entregada de inmediato, además ese zorro la vigila muy bien debido a que trabaja en un proyecto, algo así menciono, la verdad no entiendo todas las cosas que hace, es un adicto a la ciencia y la tecnología *Se rasca la cabeza* En fin, solo venía a decir eso

**Knuckles: ***Sonríe* Supongo que debo agradecerles, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos amigos, ahora vete como prometiste, después veré que sucede con la esmeralda

**Sonic: **De acuerdo *Alza su pulgar* Espero te mejores *Sale de la habitación*

**Knuckles: **Ese erizo es fastidioso *Sonríe* aunque debo admitir que cuando se lo propone hace cosas que son de agradecerle.

_Mientras Sonic se preparaba para acompañar a Amy a casa, a lo lejos cerca del océano se encontraba la base de Eggman quien miraba aburrido algunos archivos de su computadora mientras sus fieles robots sirvientes lo observaban bostezar._

**Eggman: ***Bosteza* Vaya que esto de estar tranquilo es demasiado aburrido, necesito más acción

**Orbot: **Dígame doctor ¿Tiene planes para derrotar a Sonic? Últimamente no lo hemos visto rondar por los alrededores

**Cubot: **Quizá se aburrió de hacer lo mismo de siempre, o tal vez está en casa de la eriza rosada

**Eggman: ***Mirando a Cubot* Eso que mencionas es bastante interesante, últimamente se les ha visto muy juntos *Sonrisa malvada* Creo que estoy teniendo una idea

**Orbot: **¿A caso tiene pensado usar esa relación a su favor?

**Eggman: **Es posible, aunque no podemos asegurar nada, tendremos que vigilarlos un poco más.

**Orbot: **Según los datos de la computadora, la pequeña eriza se encontraba en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, posiblemente siga ahí, y si su teoría es correcta, Sonic debe estar ahí

**Eggman: **Muy bien, me gusta tu ingenio

**Cubot: **No entiendo nada ¿Sonic tiene algo que ver con la eriza? Siento que mis circuitos van a colapsar

**Eggman: ***Se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano* ¿No entiendes lata de sardina que iremos a investigar ese hecho?

**Orbot: **Bien, ¿Qué haremos entonces?

_Eggman solo sonríe maléficamente mirando las pantallas de su computadora central. Mientras tanto, pasadas ya varias horas de vuelta en el hospital, Amy terminaba de cambiarse mientras que Sonic se encontraba en la sala de espera junto a Dany y Darby quienes ya habían sido dados de alta._

**Dany: **y bien ¿Qué harás ahora Sonic? La paz ha vuelto de nuevo al mundo

**Sonic: **Aun no lo sé, quizá vaya a recorrer el mundo de nuevo *Bosteza* Aunque también me gustaría descansar un poco

**Darby: **Veo que a ustedes la vida no les preocupa

**Dany: **Por cierto hermano, no me has dicho que pasa con la familia ¿Por qué no nos conocimos desde antes? Aún tengo muchas dudas respecto a eso

**Darby: **Bueno, a decir verdad tú y yo somos los únicos familiares que quedamos con vida dentro de todo el clan

**Sonic: **¿Clan? ¿A caso hay más sujetos como ustedes? Nunca he visto a alguien con su apariencia

**Darby: **Bien, les contare todo. Según los relatos de papá, hace muchos años todos vivíamos en armonía pero hubieron grandes conflictos con los orgullosos equidnas y la mitad de nuestra raza fue exterminada y exiliada debido a que nosotros los canes teníamos habilidades muy superiores a las de cualquier especie que habitaba el planeta, se dice que después de esa tremenda batalla, el líder de los canes no quiso seguir luchando y prefirió buscar un lugar donde vivir, un lugar lo suficientemente apartado del mundo para no molestar a los demás y a partir de ahí hemos vivido en armonía ocultos de todos los demás. El clan se divide en varios grupos que dominan varias habilidades, entre ellas se encuentran los canes eléctricos, los canes del fuego, los canes del agua, los canes de hielo entre otros, pero nuestra familia no era tan común ya que era el grupo de canes más poderosos que existió, el grupo de canes que dominaban la energía pura. Según los escritos nuestro grupo surgió para proteger a los demás de todo peligro pero entre los mismos miembros del grupo surgieron problemas por el poder y entraron en guerra hasta desaparecer la mayoría, después de mucho tiempo, tanto nuestro padre como nuestra madre fueron eliminados por otro sujeto del mismo grupo que posee maldad pura, yo fui el único sobreviviente y el único que fue capaz de detenerlo por lo cual me convertí en el protector y salvador de todo el clan. Aunque siempre se creyó que yo no era el único sobreviviente del grupo, muchos decían que existía otro sujeto similar a mí y de buen corazón que desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando era solo un bebe, aunque siempre creí que eran patrañas pero me doy cuenta que los rumores eran correctos, lo que no comprendo es como Magenta encontró nuestro escondite, nadie del clan sabe dónde está la entrada a nuestro mundo, ni siquiera yo lo sé y tengo como misión investigar su ubicación para volver a casa.

**Dany: ***Sorprendido* Esto es fascinante, jamás creí que habrían más sujetos como yo, siempre sentí que era único en el mundo pero me da alegría saber que no estoy solo

**Sonic: **Vaya, tengo curiosidad por conocer ese lugar, a decir verdad todos deben ser muy fuertes, seguro encontrare algunos rivales dignos para competir con mi velocidad, cuenta conmigo para encontrar esa entrada

**Darby: **Gracias aunque no estoy seguro si los demás estén de acuerdo que alguien más pueda entrar a nuestro mundo, todos somos canes a excepción de mi hermano adoptivo, él es un mapache

**Dany: **Creo que no suena mal visitar ese lugar

**Darby: ***Sorprendido* ¿A caso no piensas volver a casa conmigo? Todos estarán felices de saber que el hijo prodigo que estuvo perdido por años ha vuelto

**Dany: **Lo siento hermano, pero mi vida ya está hecha aquí, además no puedo abandonar a mi querida conejita

**Darby: **Que decepción, en fin. Si eso es lo que deseas entonces no puedo oponerme

_Amy sale de la habitación junto con Vainilla sosteniendo sus maletas para ir de vuelta a casa, pero Amy no portaba su vestido clásico, en esta ocasión usaba un top color fucsia con botones amarillos al frente y unos vendajes que lo ajustaban en la cintura, muñequeras y tobilleras de color morado y zapatos color rosa, combinando rosa fuerte con rosa claro. Al verla, Sonic quedo sorprendido ya que era un cambio importante en años._

**Sonic: ***Mirando a Amy* ¿y ese atuendo?

**Amy: ***Ruborizada* Solo tenía esto disponible ¿Te agrada?

**Sonic: **Te ves mejor así, es como si estuvieras lista para las aventuras que correremos de aquí en adelante

**Amy: ***Mas ruborizada* Basta Sonic *Sonríe* Haces que me sonroje

**Dany: **¿Quién lo diría? El erizo Sonic haciéndole cumplidos a la chica que lo acosaba todo el tiempo, esto sí que es extraño *Ríe*

**Sonic: ***Ruborizado* Bueno, yo…

**Vainilla: **Las cosas han cambiado mucho, espero que esto vaya para bien de aquí en adelante *Sonríe*

**Darby: ***Indiferente levantándose del asiento* Bueno, yo comenzare con la búsqueda de la entrada a mi mundo

**Dany: **Relájate hermano, tenemos tiempo para todo, deberías relajarte unos días y convivir con todos además… *Mirada pervertida* Aun debes tener una cita con esa gatita adorable *Ríe*

**Darby: ***Ruborizado* ¡Calla! Ella me odia, además ahora que lo pienso, no es nada simpática que digamos

**Dany: **Eso no pareció así el día de la batalla, te sonrojaste cuando se te acercaba

**Darby: **¿Siempre eres así de molesto? *Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras se ruboriza*

**Sonic: ***Serio* Acostúmbrate a él, siempre nos molesta

**Darby: **Supongo que sí. Bueno *Vuelve a voltear* Creo que tienes razón hermano, pero solo descansare unos días, no puedo permitirme pasar más tiempo sin proteger a los demás

**Dany: **Excelente *Abraza por el cuello a su hermano mientras estira el brazo mostrándole la salida del hospital* Nos divertiremos en grande explorando el horizonte, seguro que no te arrepentirás

**Darby: ***Suspira* Supongo que no tengo otra opción

**Amy: **Antes de eso debo ir con Tails, no quiero que Eggman se aproveche del martillo que me dio o de lo contrario sería muy peligroso

**Sonic: **Lo había olvidado, entonces vallamos lo antes posible *Carga a Amy en brazos* ¡Vamos! *Sale corriendo a gran velocidad*

**Darby: **Ese erizo sí que es rápido

**Dany: **Lo es, incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo alcanzarlo, es un buen tipo

**Vainilla: **Y yo que quería preparar un banquete para celebrar la salida del hospital de mi pequeña, tendremos que posponerlo para otra ocasión.

_Todos salían del hospital tranquilamente mientras que cerca de ahí en unos arbustos, unos binoculares sobresalían espiando todo el movimiento del lugar observando la estela que Sonic había dejado al abandonar el lugar. El robot Bokkun era el encargado de espiar todo movimiento que hacia Sonic mientras tomaba un pequeño radio._

**Bokkun: **Lo he visto salir ¿Me copian? El erizo salió del hospital con la chica en brazos ¡Cambio!

**Orbot: ***Desde la base* Muy bien ¿Pudiste ver hacia donde se dirigía? ¡Cambio!

**Bokkun: **Se dirigió hacia el bosque, aunque no tengo idea de donde pudo haber ido ¡Cambio!

**Eggman: ***Le quita el radio a Orbot* ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve a seguirlos inmediatamente

**Bokkun: ***Suspira* Bien, lo hare *Activa su propulsor y vuela tras Sonic* No sé qué rayos pasa con ese erizo, siempre tiene que correr a toda velocidad, me costara mucho trabajo encontrarlo

_Después de un rato, Sonic y Amy llegan al taller de Tails, al entrar encuentran al zorro frente a una computadora escribiendo varios comandos mientras que en su rostro se notaban ojeras muy notables._

**Sonic: **Tails, necesitamos de tu cooperación

**Tails: ***Tecleando* Ahora no, estoy muy ocupado *Toma una taza de café para darle un sorbo*

**Amy: **¿Pero qué te paso? ¿No has dormido?

**Tails: **Tengo que terminar mi proyecto lo antes posible, es algo muy complejo ya que estoy programando la memoria de mi androide

**Amy: **Da igual, necesito que escanees esto *Estira el brazo y su martillo inmediatamente llega a ella* Eggman lo construyo, si lo dejamos tal cual, puede ser un peligro

**Tails: ***Deja de escribir y gira su silla para observarlos* Déjalo en la mesa, en cuanto termine lo revisare, lo prometo

**Sonic: **De preferencia hazlo ahora o de lo contrario será demasiado tarde, tú sabes que esa cara de huevo es muy mañoso y puede actuar en cualquier momento

**Tails: ***Suspira* Esta bien, creo que tienes razón *Sostiene el martillo* Veo que hizo un buen trabajo, aunque se siente un poco pesado, lo mejor será reconstruirlo para hacerlo más ligero y así no tengas problemas al manipularlo, veo que tiene un sistema inteligente que hace que vuelva cada vez que lo lanzas, mejorare ese sistema para que tenga menor tiempo de reacción y así no esperes tanto en recuperarlo, estará listo dentro de poco

**Sonic: **No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, en fin, entonces volveré más tarde *Sale corriendo*

**Amy: **¡Sonic, espera! *Susurrando* me dejo aquí *Suspira*

**Tails: **Al parecer le urgía un poco salir a correr, hace tiempo que no lo veía por aquí

**Amy: **Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo en el hospital *Recorre el taller hasta encontrar un robot construido a medias con cables por todos lados* ¿Qué es esto, ahora harás lo mismo que Eggman?

**Tails: **Es un androide, bueno eso parece aunque me falta mucho para terminarlo, solo espero que sea de gran ayuda para todos pero me está costando mucho trabajo construirlo y programarlo

**Amy: ***Bosteza* Que flojera, solo tu entiendes este tipo de cosas *Se sienta en un banquito que encuentra*

**Tails: **No digas eso, es mi más grande proyecto hasta ahora, pienso implementar todo mi conocimiento científico en él, te aseguro que será un trabajo estupendo del cual todos estarán orgullosos además de mi *Sonríe mientras observa los componentes del Martillo* ¡Como lo sospeché!

**Amy: ***Observando sus manos* ¿Pasa algo?

**Tails: **Eggman metió un sistema con el cual el martillo sería capaz de realizar ataques a distancia, si lo hubiésemos dejado así, algo feo hubiera pasado *Desconecta varios cables* pero eso ya no será problema, a partir de ahora será seguro

**Amy: ***Desinteresada* Bien, me avisas cuando termines *Se estira y vuelve a bostezar* me pregunto dónde estará Sonic

_Mientras tanto, Bokkun sobrevolaba el bosque de nuevo viendo a Sonic correr dejando su estela azul atrás._

**Bokkun: ***Toma el radio* Sonic ha salido corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez va solo, al parecer viene del lado oeste, iré a investigar que hay en esa dirección, ¡cambio!

**Orbot: **Entendido, seguiremos en contacto, recuerda mantenerte oculto ¡cambio y fuera!

**Cubot:** ¿Donde habrá ido el erizo?

**Eggman: **Según el radar del robot mensajero, lo que hay en la dirección oeste es el taller de ese zorro, es posible que haya ido a dejar a la eriza en ese lugar *Sonrisa malvada*

**Orbot: **He hackeado el sistema del hospital como me ordenó doctor y lo que se muestra en el video es muy interesante, quizá le interese

**Eggman: **¡Déjame ver eso!

_Cuando Eggman observa el video, se da cuenta de la escena en la que Sonic le da un beso a Amy y en seguida sale corriendo, al ver la acción el rostro de Eggman dibujó una sonrisa macabra. _

**Eggman: **Esto es excelente, al fin he confirmado que esos dos erizos tienen una relación, es momento de tomar cartas en el asunto

**Orbot: **¿Cómo piensa atacar esta vez doctor? Dudo mucho que pueda separarlos si hace un ataque común, recuerde que están ese par de perros peligrosos, existe la probabilidad de que se entrometan

**Eggman: **A decir verdad, no había pensado en eso, tenía en mente deshacerme de esa chiquilla para siempre aunque por otro lado, el erizo podría meternos en serios problemas

**Cubot: **¿Por qué no estropear sus citas distrayendo a Sonic? La eriza es muy celosa

**Eggman: **Ustedes que van a saber, son solo chatarras ambulantes, es obvio que es un plan ridículo... *Pose de pensar* aunque... ¡es perfecto! Nunca lo creí de ti Cubot, siempre dices tonterías pero esta vez dijiste algo que vale la pena *Sonrisa malvada* Esta vez sí acabare con ese erizo busca pleitos, atacare primero a su corazón y cuando este deprimido lo aplastare como cucaracha

**Orbot: **Es una gran idea pero... ¿Cómo vamos a distraer al erizo para evitar las citas?

**Eggman: **Tengo un excelente plan *Mira a ambos robots mientras sonríe*

_Mientras Eggman planea su estrategia, a lo lejos Sonic se recostada en un campo de flores con delicioso aroma, toma una y la olfatea mientras observa el cielo azul con esponjosas nubes encima de él._

**Sonic: **Hace mucho que no me relajo de esta forma, he corrido tanto que estoy satisfecho *Cierra los ojos lentamente*

**Voz femenina: **Hasta que al fin el erizo idiota decide aparecer ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi torpe?

**Sonic: ***Se levanta buscando la voz* ¿Quien anda ahí?

**Voz femenina: **Tan inútil como siempre, estoy aquí idiota

_Sonic voltea hacia atrás y observa que la voz femenina le pertenecía a Moka, la chica murciélago que lo acosaba tiempo atrás. Al verla Sonic se quedó paralizado. _

**Sonic: **¡Moka! Tiempo sin verte ¿qué haces aquí?

**Moka: **Eso no te incumbe, el mundo es demasiado grande y yo puedo estar donde se me dé la gana. Después de tanto tiempo ¿me saludas de esa forma? Que malos modales tienes

**Sonic: ***Sonrisa nerviosa* Tan dura como siempre, se nota que no cambias. Y dime, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Después del problema con el agua de Angel Island no volví a saber de ti

**Moka: **¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que hago? Tu estas tan idiota por la chica rosada que no te importó mi presencia, además me enteré que otra chica rosada apareció ante ti, por esa razón no quise interferir en sus tonterías

**Sonic: **Fueron varios problemas y debido a eso no pude prestarte atención pero a partir de hoy estaré cerca de ti apoyándote *Sonríe* Recuerda que soy tu amigo

**Moka: **Solo dices tonterías, yo sé que no te importo, siempre estás más al pendiente de la chica rosada, eso no lo puedo tolerar

**Sonic: **Bueno, yo...

**Moka: ***Interrumpe y le da la espalda al erizo* Nunca te he importado, jamás me has prestado atención ¿recuerdas que me dejaste en el hospital? Estuve esperándote erizo *Voltea* Pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora, no me importa lo que haga la eriza rosada fastidiosa, no te libraras de mi esta vez

**Sonic: **No te entiendo pero está bien, prometo no dejarte, también quisiera que convivieras con los demás, de esa forma todos estaríamos al pendiente de ti

**Moka: **El erizo idiota no comprende nada, está bien, te creeré esta vez

**Sonic: **¿A qué te refieres? Explícame

**Moka: **Sólo olvídalo, un cabeza de alpiste como tu jamás lo entendería. ¿Qué esperas? Llévame a pasear a algún lado

**Sonic: **Bien, como tú digas *Suspira y sonríe nervioso hasta caminar a lado de ella* No entiendo por qué eres tan ruda, deberías ser más flexible, incluso Blaze es más accesible

**Moka: **No me compares con esa gata pulgosa, yo puedo ser como se me dé la gana, nadie puede decirme como debo portarme

**Sonic: **Relájate, solo fue una sugerencia, a decir verdad me da gusto volver a verte

**Moka: ***Ruborizada* Solo dices tonterías sin sentido ¡deja de molestarme!

_Moka y Sonic continuaron caminando sobre el campo de flores de vuelta al bosque de Green Hill. _

_Pasadas ya cuatro horas en casa de Tails, Amy dormía perdidamente sentada en el banquito mientras su saliva salía poco a poco de su boca hasta que el pequeño zorro la despierta de golpe._

**Tails: **¡Esta listo!

**Amy: ***Despierta asustada y se cae del banco* ¡Auch! Eso dolió *Se soba la cabeza* No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma

**Tails: **Lo siento *Ríe* Termine de reconstruir tu martillo, échale un vistazo, seguro te encantara

**Amy: ***Se levanta del suelo* Veamos qué hiciste

**Tails: **Tuve que reconstruirlo por completo, tal vez es un poco más grande pero es más ligero, utilice una mezcla de polímeros más resistente que el metal que tenía anteriormente. El mango lo volví más delgado y ergonómico para tener un mejor agarre de él, mientras que el mazo lo hice más grande para que el impacto tenga mayor fuerza a la hora de golpear, además de que las esmeraldas caos ahora se introducen desde uno de los lados del mazo. Decidí pintarlo de amarillo con rosa para que combinara con tu nuevo aspecto ¿No te agrada?

**Amy: ***Toma el mazo y lo empieza a mover* Tienes razón, se siente más ligero que antes, creo que hiciste un buen trabajo

**Tails: **Salgamos para que lo pruebes

**Amy: ***Sale del laboratorio y golpea una roca que inmediatamente se hizo pedazos* Vaya, me doy cuenta del poder que tiene

**Tails: **Así es, ahora lánzalo lo más fuerte que puedas

**Amy: **Bien, lo intentare *Lanza el martillo lo más fuerte que puede, después estira el brazo y el martillo vuelve a ella más rápido que antes*

**Tails: **¿Lo ves? He mejorado los propulsores haciendo que regrese a ti con mayor velocidad, eso te servirá demasiado. Algo que también he mejorado es que al usar las 7 esmeraldas, puedes crear grandes ráfagas de viento acompañadas de descargas eléctricas poderosas, por esa razón el cuerpo del mazo es de polímeros resistentes para que no sufras la descarga eléctrica *Sonríe* creo que es una de mis mejores creaciones hasta el momento

**Amy: **Si, da igual. De todas formas no creo utilizar todas las funciones del martillo, lo único que quiero es golpear con el *Desaparece el martillo* Bien, tengo que irme, debo encontrar a Sonic lo antes posible, gracias por ayudarme *Comienza a caminar*

**Tails: **Recuerda que siempre es un placer ayudar a mis amigos, nos veremos pronto *Entra de nuevo al taller*

_Amy caminaba directo a casa con la esperanza de encontrar a Sonic en el camino mientras pensaba en planear la mejor cita de todas ahora que el mundo está en paz, al menos eso pensaba ya que muy a lo alto, Bokkun la vigilaba mientras seguía comunicándose a la base de Eggman._

**Bokkun: ***Toma el radio* Aquí Bokkun, he visto salir a la eriza rosada del taller de Tails, al parecer traman algo, la seguiré para verificar que Sonic llegue a tiempo ¡Cambio!

**Eggman: **No es necesario, regresa a la base para planear mi plan maestro, no tardes ya que hay mensajes que debes entregar

**Bokkun: **Muy bien *Suspira y susurra* ¿por qué no puedo divertirme como antes? En fin, al menos me da satisfacción saber que haré explotar caras de nuevo *Sonríe* me pregunto quién será mi primer víctima, no puedo esperar *Activa su propulsor y vuela rápidamente de vuelta a la base*

_Mientras tanto, Dany, Darby y Vainilla caminaban tranquilamente de vuelta a casa por el bosque mientras que Darby observaba los al rededores con atención. _

**Darby: **Este lugar se parece mucho al lugar donde jugaba cuando era pequeño, es realmente hermoso

**Vainilla: **Dicen que el bosque de Green Hill es de los más hermosos que hay en el mundo, adoro vivir en él, siempre alegra mis días al respirar el fresco aire

**Dany: **¿En serio no conocías este lugar? Sí que te faltaba salir más hermanito

**Darby: **Lo sé, siempre me dedique a proteger a los demás por lo cual nunca tuve tiempo de relajación, además ayudaba a algunos a conseguir víveres para subsistir. Sin mencionar que soy un tipo muy solitario

**Dany: **¡Ya no más hermanito! Ahora has encontrado a una verdadera familia *Se rasca la cabeza* Aunque ya no está papá y mamá pero tienes a tu hermano, ambos saldremos adelante, te lo prometo *Sonríe*

**Vainilla: **Así es joven Darby, yo también pondré de mi parte para ayudarte en lo que necesites, seré como tu hermana mayor *Sonríe*

**Darby: ***Sonríe* Gracias a ambos, lo tendré en consideración

_Los tres seguían conversando mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, sin darse cuenta que cerca de ahí, 2 sujetos misteriosos caminaban tranquilamente como si estuviesen buscando algo o a alguien mientras en sus rostros se notaba un poco de angustia._

**Sujeto 1: ***Tono serio* Llevamos días caminando por los al rededores y no hay ninguna señal, quizá nuestro amigo se haya perdido para siempre

**Sujeto 2: ***Tono alegre* ¡No te desanimes mi peludo amigo! *Lo abraza por el cuello mostrándole el paisaje* Tenemos aquí toda una rica variedad de distracciones, desde hermosos arboles con animalitos amigables hasta ríos con aguas limpias, y vaya que son limpias. Y hablando de animalitos, observa al frente, hay unas lindas ardillas, se ve que son muy amigables *Se acerca a ellas* Hola amigas ¿Me dan una bellota? *Las ardillas lo atacan sin razón alguna haciendo que corra en círculos gritando* ¡BASTA, BASTA…! QUITENSE ¡AUCH! NO ME MUERDAN ¡AYUDA!

**Sujeto 1: ***Ríe* A pesar de todo siempre sales con tus tonterías, eso te buscas por llevar todo a la ligera

**Sujeto 2: ***Sigue corriendo en círculos* ¡NO ME AYUDAS!

_Dany se da cuenta del movimiento de ambos sujetos e inmediatamente se dirige a ellos para investigar lo sucedido, al ver la acción del sujeto 2, no pudo contenerse en reír, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para ayudarlo._

**Dany: ***Lanza ráfagas de viento dejando el pelaje de las ardillas y del sujeto 2 totalmente esponjoso haciendo que las ardillas salgan corriendo mientras ríe* Veo que tienes problemas con los animales, a veces esas ardillas son un poco bipolares

**Sujeto 2: ***Aliviado* Esas mini bestias me mordieron por todos lados, yo solo quería una bellota *Se sacude y al mirar a Dany queda sorprendido* Un momento ¡Yo te conozco!

**Dany: ***Se rasca la cabeza* Pues, yo no te recuerdo ¿Nos conocimos en algún momento? Aunque, hay algo muy familiar en ti

**Sujeto 2: **¿Te refieres a que somos de la misma especie? Si, tal vez eso debe ser, yo tengo dos orejas largas aunque no tan largas como las tuyas, un hocico un poco grande y bueno *Se mira su cuerpo* Soy monocromático con tantas manchas negras en un pelaje blanco

**Sujeto 1: ***Mira a Dany* ¿De dónde eres? Yo también tengo el presentimiento de que te he visto en algún lado

**Dany: **Pues, no recuerdo bien mis orígenes, solo recuerdo que he vivido por esta zona desde hace mucho tiempo, y por más que intento hacer memoria no los recuerdo

**Darby: ***Llegando al lugar junto a Vainilla* ¿Ocurre algo?

_Ambos sujetos al ver a Darby quedaron completamente sorprendidos e inmediatamente se acercaron a él con alegría._

**Sujeto 2: ***Alegre* ¿Pero que veo? ¡Por fin te hemos encontrado! *Abraza a Darby fuertemente* Ya extrañaba a mi peludo amigo ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Prométeme que no dejaras solo de nuevo a tu mejor amigo!

**Darby: **¡Me asfixias! *Se suelta mientras se alegra* Chicos, tenía tiempo que no los veía

**Sujeto 1: **Hemos estado buscándote como locos en estos días, estábamos empezando a perder las esperanzas de encontrarte

**Sujeto 2: ***Se acerca a él con mirada pervertida mientras le pica el estómago con el codo* Se nota que estuviste muy ocupado, por eso no volviste a casa picaron

**Darby: ***Ruborizado* ¿Pero qué cosas se te ocurren? Ella es la esposa de mi hermano

**Ambos sujetos: ***Sorprendidos* ¿Hermano?

**Dany: ***Sorprendido* ¿Qué pasa aquí, los conoces?

**Darby: ***Sonríe* Así es hermano, ellos son mis mejores y únicos amigos que he tenido durante toda mi existencia.

**Sujeto 1: **Así es, yo soy Ameyal Raccoon. Un mapache acuático y aquel soquete que ves es Tuggles el dálmata, no toma nada en serio

**Tuggles: ***Hurgándose la nariz* ¿Qué pasa?

**Ameyal: ***Se golpea la frente* Dios ¡dame fuerza!

**Dany: **Un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Dany, el hermano perdido de Darby y la señorita es mi prometida Vainilla

**Vainilla: ***Reverencia* Es un gusto conocerlos

**Tuggles: ***Se acerca a ella* Es un gusto conocerla madame *Le besa la mano* Vamos aliento de pescado, saluda a la señorita no te quedes ahí

**Ameyal: ***Ruborizado* Es un gusto conocerla *reverencia*

**Tuggles: **¿Así que tú eres el pequeño niño perdido de la leyenda? Soy genial en haber encontrado a una celebridad *Saca unas gafas oscuras* ¡Soy el mejor!

**Dany: ***Sonríe* Eso parece, espero que nos llevemos bien.

_Darby no se imaginaba que encontraría a sus mejores amigos después de un tiempo y lo más sorprendente fue que ellos encontraron al joven que desapareció mucho tiempo de su mundo pero ¿Qué secretos esconden ambos sujetos?_

_Por otro lado, Moka y Sonic seguían caminando en silencio mientras que Amy esperaba pensativa dentro de su casa. _

_Eggman aún seguía planeando la estrategia para atacar a Sonic de una manera diferente a la habitual con ayuda de sus robots ayudantes._

_¿Eggman lograra su objetivo de separar a Amy de Sonic? ¿Moka aun continua enamorada de Sonic? ¿Por qué aparecieron de repente Tuggles y Ameyal?_


	32. La habilidad de Ameyal ¿Sera amenaza?

_Ameyal, Tuggles y Darby resultaron ser muy buenos amigos pero debido a varios problemas, Darby se separó de ellos y sin pensarlo salieron en busca de el por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin lograron encontrarlo para después llevarlo de vuelta a casa._

_Darby se veía feliz al verlos después de mucho tiempo, debido a ello Vainilla decidió realizar el banquete que era dedicado a Amy y su salida del hospital._

**Vainilla: ***Llegando a casa* Hemos llegado, pónganse cómodos, en seguida preparare la comida

**Ameyal: ***Ruborizado* Muchas gracias por su amabilidad

**Darby: **Díganme ¿Desde cuándo me empezaron a buscar?

**Ameyal: **Desde hace meses, casi después que desapareciste, todos te buscaron intensamente y deducimos que habías salido hacia el mundo exterior, fue sencillamente raro así que decidí ir a buscarte pero *Observa a Tuggles* Cierta persona decidió seguirme

**Tuggles: **Por supuesto que no iba a perderme la más grande aventura de mi vida, es aburrido estar encerrado ahí, necesitaba respirar aires nuevos y no sé, tal vez conocer a una linda chica que quisiera jugar almohadazos conmigo *Ríe*

**Darby: ***Sonríe* Típico de ti, se nota que no cambias

**Ameyal: **Pero me siento más tranquilo de saber que estas bien, ahora si podremos regresar tranquilamente

**Dany: **¿Regresar tan pronto? Pero acabamos de conocernos, deberían quedarse un poco mas ¿Acaso no quieren conocer el mundo exterior? Es extraordinario, seguro se divertirán *Sonríe* Quien sabe, tal vez el amigo monocromático encuentre lo que busca.

**Tuggles: ***Pose de pensador* El amigo de orejas peludas ha dado una idea estupenda *Mira al mapache* Bien aliento de pescado, nos quedaremos unos días

**Ameyal: **¿Desde cuándo decidiste eso? Además el que inicio la búsqueda fui yo aunque *Suspira* no sé cómo volver, supongo que no estaría mal quedarse

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Eso me alegra mucho

_Cuando todos comienzan a reír, la pequeña conejita sale de su habitación tallándose los ojos después de tanto dormir._

**Cream: **¿Qué sucede, por qué tanto ruido? *Bosteza*

**Tuggles: ***Mira a la conejita* ¿Y quién es esta linda criatura que acaba de salir? *Se acerca a ella* Hola dulzura, mucho gusto *Sonríe*

**Vainilla: **Ella es mi hija Cream, es una excelente repostera

**Cream: **Mucho gusto a todos *Reverencia* madre ¿Amy ya salió del hospital?

**Vainilla: **Así es pequeña, pero se fue con Sonic, no sé si venga más tarde

**Cream: ***Cara triste* Cielos, tenía muchas ganas de verla, incluso tenía pensado prepararle un delicioso pastel de fresas para celebrar

**Ameyal: **Amy, es un bonito nombre, me agrada

**Vainilla: **Lo sé, es muy bonito, seguro te llevaras muy bien con ella, es muy amigable

**Cream: **Así es, además es muy buena amiga *Sonríe* Espero que venga pronto

**Tuggles: ***Se acerca a Ameyal* Aun no la conoces y ya pensando tonterías, eres un caso perdido

**Ameyal: ***Le da un golpe en la nuca al dálmata* ¡Calla! Solo dices estupideces

_De nuevo todos comenzaron a reír gracias al humor del dálmata y el mapache. _

_Mientras tanto en el bosque, Sonic caminaba nervioso a lado de la chica murciélago quien estaba completamente seria pero contenta a la vez, expresión que difícilmente expresaba_

**Sonic: **Eres muy callada, deberías platicar de algo

**Moka: **Eso a ti no te importa erizo, yo soy como soy

**Sonic: **Bueno, solo daba mi opinión

**Moka: ***Voltea desinteresada* Dime algo ¿Cuándo te casaras con la eriza rosada?

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* ¿Casarme? ¿De qué hablas?

**Moka: **No te hagas erizo, sé muy bien que ustedes están muy juntos, aunque a decir verdad hacen horrible pareja *Se ruboriza*

**Sonic: **Creo que es muy precipitado pensar en ello ahora, solo quiero disfrutar mi libertad

**Moka: **Si eso quieres entonces ¿Qué haces con ella? Solo es una chiquilla

**Sonic: **Ni yo se la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo sé que cuando estoy con ella me siento muy bien, siento un calor agradable del cual me perdí desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que tiene sus arranques pero, hay algo en ella que me agrada *Sonríe* Aunque hay veces que si quisiera salir corriendo pero al hacerlo sé que me perdería de esa gran sensación

**Moka: **¡Basta! Me harás vomitar con tanta cursilería

**Sonic: ***Se rasca la cabeza* Pero… Tú fuiste la que me pregunto

**Moka: **Olvídalo ya tonto, aunque…

**Sonic: **¿Aunque?

**Moka: ***Voz baja* Yo soy mejor que ella

**Sonic: ***Se limpia las orejas* Disculpa, no te escuche bien ¿Dijiste algo?

**Moka: ***Ruborizada* Olvídalo, solo son tonterías, mejor vayamos a la ciudad

**Sonic: **Es verdad, tengo que irme, le prometí a los demás volver pronto *Sonríe* Me dio gusto verte después de tanto

**Moka: **¿A dónde crees que vas erizo estúpido? No creas que me dejaras así porque si, si tienes que irte entonces iré contigo

**Sonic: ***Nervioso mientras piensa* (¿Qué le ocurre a esta loca? Si la llevo conmigo seguro que Amy se enfadara, además no deja de actuar raro) Lo siento, debo irme *Sale corriendo dejando su estela*

**Moka: ***Grita* Espera erizo idiota *Despliega sus alas y vuela tras él*

_Sonic corría a toda velocidad con intención de alejarse de la chica murciélago quien lo perseguía lo más rápido que podía sin embargo no pudo encontrarlo. Después de unos minutos, Sonic llega a casa de Amy jadeando de cansancio, posteriormente toco la puerta, la cual inmediatamente se abrió golpeándolo en la nariz._

**Amy: **¿Sonic, eres tú? *Se da cuenta del golpe* Cuanto lo siento cariño, me deje llevar por la emoción

**Sonic: ***Sobándose* Siempre me haces lo mismo, creo que debes ser más cuidadosa

**Amy: **De verdad lo siento *sonríe nerviosa* Déjame ver el golpe

**Sonic: **No te preocupes, estoy bien *Sonríe* ¿Hay algún plan?

**Amy: **Bueno *Sonríe, se ruboriza y pone pose coqueta* Me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos a comer un helado a la ciudad y… *Nerviosa* No sé, caminar en el parque ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

**Sonic: **Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer así que vayamos

_De pronto algo aparece bajando desde el cielo con ruido de turbina pequeña, ambos erizos no pudieron ver de qué o quién se trataba, ya que la luz del sol no los dejaba contemplarlo hasta que este aterriza, dándose cuenta que se trata del robot Bokkun quien inmediatamente se quita una maleta que traía colgando_

**Sonic: **Vaya, pero si es el robot fastidioso que ayude la otra vez ¿Ahora a que te dedicas?

**Bokkun: ***Saca un televisor de la maleta* Ten, es un mensaje para ti

**Sonic: **¡Como los viejos tiempos! Veamos que me traes esta vez *Enciende el televisor y en él aparece Eggman*

**Amy: **¡Es Eggman!

**Eggman: ***Desde el televisor* Escucha Sonic, ajustaremos cuentas de una vez por todas, ya es hora de darte tu merecido después de descansar un rato, así que será mejor que vayas escribiendo tu testamento. Te esperare en la ciudad cercana a Green Hill, si llegas tarde hare cenizas a todos los que viven aquí *Risa malvada* Este mensaje se autodestruirá

**Sonic: ***El televisor estalla en su cara dejándolo negro* Ese cara de huevo vuelve a molestar *Saca humo de la boca* Le daré una lección a ese bigotes de brocha de una vez por todas

**Bokkun: ***Risa burlona* Ya extrañaba molestar a todos explotándoles la cara *Vuela y se va mientras ríe*

**Amy: ***Grita* Pensé que habías cambiado tonto *Mira a Sonic* Vayamos a derrotarlo para seguir con nuestra cita

**Sonic: **No Amy, puede ser peligroso, te prometo que volveré pronto, no creo que sea tan fuerte como para detenerme, no tardo *Sale corriendo*

**Amy: **¡Sonic espera! *Suspira* Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, solo espero que no tarde tanto

_Sonic corría a toda velocidad dejando su estela a lo largo del bosque de Green Hill hasta que al fin entra a la ciudad. Al llegar al centro nota que las cosas están calmadas hasta que de repente encuentra a dos sujetos conocidos a lo lejos. Sonic se acerca a ellos con curiosidad y al llegar nota que se trata de Cubot y Orbot volteados de espaldas, al voltear a ver a Sonic, este nota que traen mascaras de erizas mal dibujadas con crayón queriendo seducir al erizo_

**Orbot: **Hola guapo, he oído hablar mucho de ti *Haciendo una mala voz femenina*

**Cubot: **Somos tus más grandes admiradoras, nos gustaría tener una cita contigo Sonic, por favor

**Sonic: ***Suspira* Vamos, se perfectamente que son Orbot y Cubot ¿Qué pretenden hacer con esta mala imitación?

**Orbot: **¿Dijiste Orbot? *Nervioso* Pero que equivocado estas, yo no conozco a ningún Orbot, mi nombre es Linda, soy una eriza muy amigable y acabo de llegar a la ciudad junto con mi amiga… eh…

**Cubot: **Eh… soy Penélope, somos tus grandes admiradoras

**Sonic: ***Se acerca a ellos y les quita las máscaras* Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de ustedes

**Orbot: **¡Rayos! Nos descubrió

**Sonic: **Chicos, estas mascaras son las peores que he visto, parece que fueron hechas por niños de preescolar, no es por ofender pero creo que hasta un niño haría algo mejor que esto

**Orbot: ***Mira a Cubot* Te dije que yo debía hacerme cargo de esto

**Cubot: **¡Calla! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, además pensé que esto funcionaria y que Sonic no se daría cuenta

**Sonic: **¿Y se supone que son robots? Díganme algo ¿Dónde está ese cara de huevo? Me prometió una batalla, no una cita con sus hojalatas ambulantes

**Cubot: **¿A quiénes llamaste hojalatas?

**Sonic: **Da igual ¿Vino Eggman o no?

**Orbot: **Bueno, en realidad nos mandó a nosotros a destruirte, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo

**Sonic: **¿De verdad? Pero no ganaría nada si destruyo a un par de robots estúpidos como ustedes, además sin ustedes las cosas serían más aburridas, siempre hacen algo que me hace reír como esto *Se coloca una de las máscaras* Vaya tíos, esto sí que fue gracioso

**Eggman: ***Aparece desde arriba con su clásica nave redonda* Yo jamás falto a mis citas erizo, no me subestimes

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Genial, te estaba esperando con ansias ¿Qué traes el día de hoy, misiles? O tal vez traes algún lanza llamas, sorpréndeme

**Eggman: **Bueno, yo… *Nervioso* Solo he venido a amenazarte. He preparado algo que me será de gran ayuda para destruirte, dentro de poco sabrás de lo que se trata, estoy seguro que me suplicaras que te perdone

**Sonic: ***Sarcástico* Si claro, lo que digas *Bosteza* Si no vas a luchar entonces no me quites el tiempo ¿Quieres? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, llámame cuando tengas algo para mí

**Eggman: ***Le lanza algo con un popote* Ten por seguro que será más pronto de lo que imaginas *Ríe y se va junto con Cubot y Orbot*

**Sonic: **Que tipo tan más extraño, pensé que haría un poco de ejercicio. Bueno, creo que volveré a casa de Amy, aunque… *Pose de pensar* Creo que no tengo opción *Sale corriendo de vuelta*

**Eggman: ***Desde la nave* He logrado mi objetivo, estoy seguro que con esto sabremos en que momento atacar

**Orbot: **¿Qué fue lo que hizo doctor?

**Eggman: **Le he instalado una micro cámara al erizo, de esta forma podre espiar lo que hace y saber en qué momento debemos atacar ¿verdad que soy brillante?

**Orbot: **Solo espero que esto funcione de verdad

**Eggman: **¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi ingenio? Ya verás que mi plan marchara a la perfección *Risa malvada*

_Mientras tanto de vuelta en casa de Amy, ella se encontraba sentada fuera de su casa abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el cielo con cara triste imaginándose la cita de sus sueños a lado de Sonic_

**Amy: ***Suspira* ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener una cita con mi amado? Siempre nos tienen que interrumpir con algo, como quisiera estar a solas con él en éste momento

_De pronto, la pequeña Cream aparece frente a ella con la típica sonrisa tierna y amigable que la caracteriza mientras que en su rostro se mostraba una gran alegría. _

**Cream: **¡Amy! *La abraza* Me da mucho gusto verte al fin, te extrañé mucho

**Amy: ***Acaricia a la conejita* También te extrañé mucho, pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

**Cream: **Vine a llevarte a casa, mi madre te ha organizado un banquete especial para celebrar tu salida del hospital

**Amy: **Ustedes son muy lindas conmigo *Sonríe* por supuesto que iré, solo iré por mi abrigo y en seguida nos vamos

**Cream: ***Señala al frente* Mira Amy, al parecer viene el señor Sonic hacia acá

**Sonic: ***Llegando rápidamente* Hola Cream ¿me he perdido de algo?

**Amy: ***Contenta* Sí que has venido rápido cariño pero... ¿Qué pasó con Eggman?

**Sonic: **Solo vino a quitarme el tiempo, no sé qué trama pero seguro que no tardará en aparecer nuevamente, ahora si tengo tiempo para lo que habíamos planeado

**Amy: **Vainilla ha preparado un banquete para celebrar mi salida del hospital, tal vez quieras acompañarnos

**Cream: **Me gustaría mucho que fuera con nosotras señor Sonic *Sonríe* Podríamos ir por Tails también

**Sonic: **Ese zorro está muy ocupado últimamente, dudo que quiera ir. Está bien, las acompañare

**Amy: **Excelente, vayamos entonces

_Después de que Amy recogiese su abrigo, los tres comenzaron a caminar por el bosque. Amy tomaba a Sonic por el brazo con ternura mientras que Sonic tenía gestos de incomodidad al ver que Cream los observaba detenidamente._

_Al llegar a casa de Vainilla, Dany salió inmediatamente para recibir a los invitados mientras que Sonic intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Amy que seguían abrazándolo_

**Dany: **Bienvenidos, ya habían tardado demasiado

**Amy: **Lo que pasa es que Sonic tuvo cosas que hacer pero no tardo *Abraza más fuerte el brazo del erizo*

**Sonic: ***Intentando zafarse* Eggman vino a molestar de nuevo aunque *Logra zafarse* no hizo nada esta vez, fue muy extraño

**Amy: ***Mirando con enojo al erizo* ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Sonic: ***Susurra en el oído* Aquí no, recuerda que les gusta molestar

**Amy: **Dijiste que no te importaría que los demás se enteraran de lo nuestro, no le veo ningún problema pero si no quieres estar conmigo entonces déjame tranquila *Se aleja de él metiéndose a la casa*

**Sonic: ***Serio* Pero…

**Dany: ***Observando la escena con pena* ¿Pasa algo?

**Sonic: **Da igual, no me quedare mucho tiempo

_Todos entraron a casa, Dany inmediatamente comenzó a presentarlos ante Tuggles y Ameyal, sin embargo este último quedo realmente impactado al ver a Amy e inmediatamente vio como una luz se desprendía de ella como si se tratase de algún diamante o una joya valiosa._

**Amy: ***Reverencia* Mucho gusto, soy Amy Rose

**Tuggles: **Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Tuggles el dálmata y este de aquí *Mira a Ameyal perdido* es Ameyal Raccoon y *Se acerca a Amy mientras le susurra* Creo que le agradas *Ríe* Solo se pone así cuando una chica linda le gusta

**Amy: ***Ruborizada* Cielos, no sé qué decir

**Sonic: **Yo soy Sonic el erizo, el ser más veloz de este mundo *Corre en círculos* espero llevarnos bien

**Tuggles: **Puedo ver que lo eres sin duda ¿Acaso no se te pegan los insectos cuando corres? Qué asco

**Sonic: **Bueno *Mira sus brazos* Algunas veces, pero ya me acostumbre y bueno, no saben tan mal *ríe*

**Amy: ***Mirando a Ameyal* ¿Ocurre algo pequeño? No te he escuchado presentarte

**Ameyal: ***Nervioso y ruborizado* Bueno, yo… Me llamo Ameyal, es un gusto conocerla señorita Amy, es usted muy… no, mejor olvide eso que dije

**Amy: **Solo dime Amy ¿De acuerdo? *Le sonríe*

**Ameyal: ***Vuelve a ruborizarse mientras trata de cubrirse con su cola* D… De acuerdo

**Vainilla: **Amy, que gusto verte de nuevo *Sonríe* Dany cariño ¿Podrías revisar el grifo del agua? No ha caído nada y la necesito para terminar la cena

**Ameyal: **Yo puedo ayudarla *Se levanta rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, después revisa con detalle cada parte del grifo* Al parecer no hay agua en el deposito

**Vainilla: **Eso suena muy mal pero ¿Cómo supiste eso sin siquiera revisar el deposito?

**Ameyal: **Bueno, yo tengo el don de manipular el agua así que puedo sentir donde la hay

_Todos al escuchar entraron de inmediato a la cocina, Sonic no fue la excepción y gracias a la cámara que tenía, Eggman estaba viendo lo sucedido desde su laboratorio._

**Eggman: **Veo que ese amigo de cola rayada posee habilidades muy interesantes

**Orbot: **¿Tiene algún plan respecto a eso?

**Eggman: **Primero debo observar lo que hace, después de eso veré si puede sernos útil o no. Sigamos viendo

_De vuelta con los demás, Ameyal solo extendió su mano frente al grifo e inmediatamente el agua comenzó a salir de el en grandes cantidades mientras que todos miraban asombrados._

**Dany: ***Sorprendido* Eso fue realmente interesante ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

**Ameyal: **No tengo idea, solo siento el agua y la llamo de alguna forma, desde pequeño me encantaba jugar mucho en lagos.

**Tuggles: **Por eso tiene aliento de pescado, se la pasaba jugando por horas con ellos, después los pescaba y se los comía *Ríe*

**Ameyal: **Siempre exageras las cosas

**Amy: **Es una habilidad muy sorprendente y útil, así no necesitas tuberías

**Ameyal: ***Ruborizado* u… ¿Usted lo cree?

**Amy: **Por supuesto *Sonríe* Pero por favor, no me llames de usted, eso me hace sentir vieja y déjame decirte que eso no va con mi belleza

**Ameyal: ***Mas ruborizado con mirada baja* Supongo que está bien, tratare de llamarla, digo, llamarte así

**Sonic: **Bueno, yo iré a estirar las piernas. Llámenme cuando la comida este hecha *Guiña el ojo* Estaré afuera *Sale de la casa rápidamente*

**Amy: ***Frunciendo el ceño* Ese Sonic no cambia, a veces me irritan sus acciones

**Dany: ***Ríe* Debes ser paciente con él, además lo conoces mejor que nadie, solo le interesa correr y tener aventuras

_De vuelta al laboratorio de Eggman, este quedo asombrado al ver dichas habilidades del pequeño mapache, posteriormente en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una gran sonrisa maléfica que sorprendió a sus robots asistentes._

**Eggman: **Al fin encontré el elemento necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan, ahora si verán de lo que soy capaz

**Orbot: **¿Qué tiene en mente doctor?

**Eggman: **Eso es un secreto mi estimado Orbot, lo único que deben hacer es obedecer mis ordenes

**Bokkun: ***Llegando* ¿A caso se dará un buen baño después de tanto tiempo? Es un buen plan doctor *Ríe haciendo reír a Orbot y Cubot*

**Eggman: **¡A callar! Si vuelves a hacer otra bromita de esas, terminare usando tus tuercas para fabricarme un triciclo, ahora todos pónganse a trabajar en esto *Les entrega unos planos*

**Orbot: ***Extiende los planos* ¿Robots lanza agua? Pero, no le veo ningún sentido

**Eggman: **Deja de hacer preguntas y comienza el plan para fabricar cientos de ellos ¡AHORA!

**Orbot: **De acuerdo *Enrolla los planos y entra a otra habitación*

**Bokkun: **¿Qué hare yo jefe?

**Eggman: **Tú serás el encargado de llevar los mensajes, al fin de cuentas esa es tu profesión

**Bokkun: ***Cara de decepción* Pensé que haría cosas más interesantes y divertidas *Enciende su turbina para volar*

**Eggman: **Una cosa más antes de que te vayas

**Bokkun: **¿Qué pasa?

**Eggman: **El pequeño zorro amarillo ha estado muy pasivo últimamente, ve a ver que trama, no es normal que ese zorro no este con el fastidio azul

**Bokkun: **¿Puedo usar la dinamita para explotarle la cara? *Sonríe*

**Eggman: ***Se golpea la cara* Solo haz lo que te pedí, usa la dinamita en caso de emergencia

**Bokkun: **De acuerdo, volveré en seguida *Sale volando del laboratorio*

**Eggman: **Ahora si me la pagaras erizo, cuando menos lo esperes terminaras hecho polvo y al final el imperio Eggman será una realidad *Risa malvada*…

_Las cosas no pintaban bien en ese momento, Eggman estaba tramando algo que quizá metería en líos a todos. Mientras esto sucedía, en casa de Vainilla todos reían y festejaban sin saber lo que les esperaba en un futuro._

_¿El plan de Eggman tendrá éxito? ¿Para que usara Eggman al pequeño Ameyal? ¿Sonic podrá interferir en esta ocasión?_


	33. Nicole Lynx, Nuevo invento de Tails

_La noche hacia acto de presencia en el bosque de Green Hill mientras que la hermosa luna llena iluminaba los alrededores. La fiesta que había organizado Vainilla había terminado hace pocas horas, Darby, Tuggles y Ameyal se habían quedado en casa de las lindas conejas a pasar la noche ya que por el momento no tenían a donde ir. Por el contrario Sonic y Amy volvían a casa completamente en silencio y a buena distancia uno del otro._

**Sonic: ***Observando a Amy caminar al frente sin decir nada mientras piensa* (Cielos, creo que Amy si se enfadó en serio, pero es incómodo lo que hace delante de los demás, creo que le debo una disculpa) Creo que empieza a hacer un poco de frio *Se cubre los brazos*

_Amy seguía caminando sin prestar atención a las palabras de Sonic, este solo miraba preocupado mientras que seguía tratando de hacerla hablar._

**Sonic: **La comida de Vainilla sí que fue deliciosa ¿No lo crees? *Amy sigue ignorándolo* Eh… Veo que no. *Continua caminando tras ella* Amy ¿Ocurre algo?

_De nueva cuenta Amy siguió caminando en completo silencio ignorando las preguntas de Sonic hasta llegar a su casa. Ella se detuvo un momento para buscar la llave dentro de su bolso mientras que Sonic la miraba y al mismo tiempo se acercaba a ella._

**Sonic: **Amy ¿Por qué me ignoras de esa forma? ¿Aun sigues molesta conmigo?

**Amy: ***Tono serio y desinteresado* ¿Ahora si te preocupa lo que haga verdad? *Saca la llave y abre la puerta*

**Sonic: ***Suspira* Escucha, sé que aun sigues molesta conmigo pero debes entenderme un poco, recuerda que no me agrada mucho la idea de que me priven de mi libertad, es algo de lo cual aún no me acostumbro

**Amy: **Sonic, siempre has sido libre, la diferencia es que no te das cuenta de que yo quisiera compartir mi libertad con la tuya *Entra a la casa y cierra la puerta*

**Sonic: ***Quedándose afuera* Por favor Amy, déjame entrar, no me agrada dejarte así

**Amy: ***Desde dentro* Estoy muy cansada, buenas noches

**Sonic: **Amy, por favor abre la puerta

**Amy: **¡Dije buenas noches!

**Sonic: **Esta bien, tu ganas *Da la media vuelta y se retira* Cielos, en verdad que no entiendo a las chicas, siempre he pensado que hacia las cosas bien y ahora resulta que Amy se enfada, sí que es raro esto, en fin *Estira los brazos* creo que debo dormir un poco, mañana será otro día, seguro que Amy también está cansada *Corre rápidamente y en segundos llega a casa de Tails, abre la puerta y encuentra a Tails sentado en el sofá con una computadora en las piernas* ¿Qué haces a esta hora zorro loco? Deberías estar durmiendo

**Tails: **Estoy haciendo un programa piloto para ver si tengo la capacidad de crear una mente artificial ¿No te encanta la idea?

**Sonic: **¿Mente artificial? Sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que me dices

**Tails: **Así es, digamos que es como si estuviera creando inteligencia artificial, de eso se trata mi proyecto N-62EE, también será la base que alimente el proyecto U-6506 *Teclea rápidamente y después voltea la computadora para que Sonic pueda verla* Observa, te presento a mi nueva asistente.

**Computadora: **Que tal señor Sonic, es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es N-62EE *Usando voz femenina agradable y completamente clara*

**Sonic: ***Se rasca la cabeza* Supongo que también es un gusto eh… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?

**N-62EE: ***Ríe* Creo que mi nombre es un poco difícil de pronunciar, entonces escogeré otro más fácil de recordar *La computadora empieza a abrir varias ventanas* ¿Qué les parece Nicole? Suena lindo *Aparece una cara dibujada con una sonrisa*

**Tails: **Vaya, sí que me sorprendiste esta vez, ese nombre me agrada mucho

**Sonic: **Hermanito, esta vez sí que te luciste, has creado a un monstruo en verdad, solo espero que no seas como Eggman

**Nicole: **Mi amo Tails jamás se prestaría para crear acciones hostiles, solo míralo ¿No te causa ternura al verlo?

**Tails: ***Ruborizado* ¿Pero qué cosas dices Nicole? A pesar de solo ser un programa de computadora has hecho que me sonroje

**Nicole: **Solo digo lo que la lente de la cámara puede ver. Bueno amo Tails, tu proyecto fue un éxito, en hora buena

**Sonic: **Cuéntanos de ti, bueno, si es que puedes contarnos algo *Susurra* es raro hablar con una computadora

**Nicole: **Bueno, técnicamente nací el día de hoy, mi amo me ha programado con la voz de una chica de 16 años, realmente no tengo mucho que contar sobre la vida pero al menos puedo decir que puedo manipular muchas cosas en el ambiente virtual, desde abrir un simple programa hasta resolver problemas matemáticos muy complejos con una velocidad similar a la que tu usas comúnmente para correr ¿No te encanta?

**Sonic: **Tails, tu computadora comienza a asustarme

**Tails: ***Ríe* Calma Sonic, solo es un programa de computadora, no saldrá de ella al menos por ahora

**Nicole: **Técnicamente ahora no es posible pero si mi amo crea algún dispositivo holográfico tengan por seguro que me conocerán en persona, me encantaría ver el mundo en el que viven en 360°, por ahora creare una imagen virtual para que sea más sencillo y normal platicar conmigo, de esa forma sentirán como si estuvieran teniendo una video llamada con un amigo lejano. Trabajando en mi apariencia temporal

_La computadora automáticamente comenzaba a abrir programas de diseño mientras que Tails y Sonic miraban sorprendidos. Después de un pequeño rato, la imagen de una chica simpática apareció en el monitor_

**Nicole: **¿Les agrada mi nueva apariencia? A decir verdad a mi si

_Nicole había creado una imagen de una chica Lince con piel de color marrón, orejas puntiagudas y peludas con las puntas de color negro, cabello del mismo color, largo y con un mechón en la cara y ojos verdes mientras que su ropa era un vestido purpura sin mangas con pantalón ajustado de color negro, guantes blancos y zapatos negros con blanco. También había creado un cuerpo sensual el cual dejo impactado completamente a Tails._

**Tails: **Es más que excelente, me encanto tu apariencia

**Nicole: ***Se ruboriza* Muchas gracias amo, me halaga con esas palabras

**Sonic: **¿Desde cuándo una computadora se ruboriza? Eso sí que fue extraño aunque, eres linda

**Nicole: **Muchas gracias Sonic aunque debo mencionar que no fue correcto el comentario, debes respetar a la señorita Amy Rose

**Sonic: **¡Eso fue raro!

**Nicole: ***Bosteza* Bien amo, debemos dormir ahora porque mañana seguiremos trabajando en el proyecto 6506, le sugiero que tome leche tibia y lavarse los dientes después, yo me encenderé mañana al amanecer y comenzare a correr los protocolos de programación ¿De acuerdo?

**Tails: **Muy bien Nicole, muchas gracias por todo, estoy muy contento de tenerte *Sonríe*

**Nicole: ***Vuelve a ruborizarse* Muchas gracias amo, que descanse, estaré ansiosa de trabajar con un genio como usted *Sonríe y guiña el ojo* ¡Hasta mañana! *Se cierra el programa y la computadora se apaga*

**Tails: **Descansa Nicole

**Sonic: ***Mirando al zorro* Estas demente

**Tails: **Lo sé pero estoy orgulloso de mi trabajo, aunque debo admitir que el diseño que hizo fue excelente, es una pena que no sea real

**Sonic: **¿Quieres que te diga lo que es real?

**Tails: **¿Qué pasa?

**Sonic: **Un par de camas con ambos durmiendo en ellas, eso sí es real así que bájate de tu nube virtual y vete a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo

**Tails: **Esta bien Sonic *Bosteza* Que descanses *Se va a su habitación con la computadora bajo el brazo*

**Sonic: **Buenas noches y nada de encender la computadora ¿De acuerdo?

**Tails: **Si si, Lo que digas *Vuelve a bostezar*

**Sonic: **Ese zorro debe salir con chicas reales, aunque debo admitir que hizo un buen trabajo *se recuesta en el sofá* Solo espero que Amy este contenta el día de mañana, no me agrada que se disguste conmigo *Cierra los ojos quedándose completamente dormido*

_El sol comenzaba a salir mientras las aves cantaban sus melodías para despertar a las demás criaturas del bosque, Sonic no fue la excepción e inmediatamente se levantó del sofá para tomar un poco de leche._

_Al pasar por la habitación de Tails, nota que la computadora está encendida con la cara de Nicole observándolo dormir mientras abría varias ventanas con cuentas matemáticas muy complejas. Al darse cuenta de que Sonic observaba, el rostro mostro un pequeño rubor e inmediatamente abrió las ventanas en pantalla completa._

**Nicole: **Buenos días Sonic, es un día precioso, perfecto para empezar a trabajar ¿no lo crees? *Tono nervioso*

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* Sí que eres un poco rara, por un momento creí que admirabas al zorrito amarillo, en fin *Bosteza* iré por un poco de leche pero antes *Saca una sartén y una cuchara e inmediatamente las golpea* Vamos zorro, es hora de levantarse

**Tails: ***Tapándose con la almohada* Cinco minutos mas

**Sonic: **Vamos, no seas haragán, hay muchas cosas que hacer

**Nicole: ***Vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla* Por favor amo, debe levantarse ahora, recuerde que tenemos un largo trabajo por hacer el día de hoy, es muy importante realizarlo lo antes posible

**Tails: ***Se quita la almohada, estira los brazos y bosteza* Ya los escuche, no sé por qué no me dejan dormir un poco más *Se levanta de la cama* aunque Nicole tiene razón

**Sonic: ***Se acerca al zorro y le susurra* Amigo, te recomiendo que no metas la computadora a tu cuarto, no vaya a ser peligroso

**Tails: **Creo que se te zafó un tornillo. Bueno, manos a la obra

**Sonic: **Bueno, yo iré a estirar las piernas un rato, no me esperen despiertos *sale hacia la puerta*

**Nicole: **Que tengas un buen día Sonic

_Rápidamente el erizo se dirigió a la salida, al abrir la puerta nota que Amy esta parada con mirada seria y sus manos en la cintura._

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* ¡Amy!, Que bonita sorpresa *Ríe*

**Amy: **¿Así que no pensabas ir a verme para arreglar las cosas?

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* Bueno yo… tu sabes… siempre salgo a correr en las mañanas y terminando iba a pasar a tu casa, sí, eso iba a hacer *Risa nerviosa*

**Amy: **Tú no tienes remedio, se nota que no te importa lo que hay entre nosotros *Se voltea con mirada triste* Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de compartir mi vida contigo y vivir miles de aventuras a tu lado, además de prepararte platillos deliciosos

**Sonic: ***Mueve las orejas al escuchar la última frase* Vamos Amy, no es para tanto *La abraza por el cuello* No te lo tomes tan apecho

**Amy: **Entonces ¿Qué harás al respecto para remediarlo?

**Sonic: **Bueno, yo… eh… no sé, lo que tú quieras

**Amy: ***Voltea emocionada* Entonces tengamos una cita *Ojos de corazón* Nada me haría tan feliz que tener una cita contigo, con eso te perdonare lo de ayer

**Sonic: ***Suspira* Esta bien, vayamos entonces

**Amy: ***Salta de alegría* Que feliz me siento, eres el amor de mi vida

**Sonic: ***Risa nerviosa* Eres rara, pero me agrada *Sonríe* entonces vayamos

_Cuando ambos erizos comienzan a caminar, escuchan una fuerte explosión viniendo de la ciudad más cercana, Sonic no dudo ni un momento e inmediatamente quiso dirigirse a investigar pero Amy lo detuvo._

**Sonic: **¿Pero qué haces Amy?

**Amy: **Llévame contigo esta vez, vayamos a investigar para después tener nuestra cita

**Sonic: **Es muy peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada malo, tu quédate aquí mientras yo veo que sucede, seguramente es Eggman

**Amy: **Pero…

**Sonic: **Prometo volver rápido *Sonríe* Vuelvo en pocos minutos *Se aleja corriendo*

**Amy: ***Cara triste* De nuevo vuelve a hacer lo mismo ¿Cuándo se supone que tendremos nuestra cita?

_Desde unos arbustos, una cámara grababa lo sucedido en manos de Cubot y Orbot quienes espiaban a los erizos de cerca._

**Cubot: **Es un excelente material, seguro que el doctor estará contento con esto

**Orbot: **Veamos como quedo el video

_Al poner el video, notan que este no tiene nada de audio, solo mostraba las imágenes de Amy triste y de Sonic alejarse del lugar._

**Orbot: **Eres un idiota, tapaste el micrófono

**Cubot: ***Ríe* Lo siento, no me percate de eso

**Orbot: **Seguro que el doctor se enfadara con nosotros y todo por tus tonterías

**Cubot: **¿Mis tonterías? Tú tampoco hiciste un buen trabajo que digamos

_Un radio comienza a sonar inmediatamente llamando a ambos robots, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Eggman, el cual llamaba para pedir informes_

**Eggman: ***Desde el radio* ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, tienen lo que les pedí?

**Orbot: ***Nervioso* Pues… vera, lo que sucede es que

**Eggman: **¿Qué escusas me darán ahora par de inútiles?

**Cubot: **El video no tiene audio, Orbot no reviso la cámara desde un principio

**Orbot: **¿Yo? Pero Cubot fue el que tapo el micrófono con los dedos sin darse cuenta

**Eggman: **No cabe duda que son unos idiotas aunque *Pose de pensar* Creo que nos pueden servir *Desde el cuartel* Vengan inmediatamente *Toma otro radio* Mensajero ¿Me copias?

**Bokkun: ***Sobrevolando el bosque* Fuerte y claro doctor

**Eggman: **Estupendo ¿Qué noticias me tienes del amigo acuático?

**Bokkun: **En este momento se acaba de meter a nadar al rio, es sorprendente como usa el agua para tallarse, la mueve como si fuera una cosa pegajosa y desagradable ¿Puedo explotarle dinamita en la cara?

**Eggman: **¿Estás loco? El será nuestro nuevo amigo, dame tus coordenadas, en seguida iré para allá

**Bokkun: **Bien, activando sistema de localización *En la computadora de Eggman aparece la ubicación exacta*

**Eggman: **Excelente, ahora continua con la tarea anterior, mantenme informado sobre todo lo que haga ese zorro amarillo

**Bokkun: **En seguida jefe *Continua su camino hacia casa de Tails*

_Mientras tanto, Sonic seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al centro donde se había situado dicha explosión la cual fue causada por varios tanques de guerra con el clásico símbolo de Eggman._

**Sonic: **¿Tanques? No lo entiendo ¿Esto es un chiste? Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez

_Los tanques al detectar la presencia de Sonic inmediatamente comenzaron a atacarlo pero el erizo esquivaba sus ataques con demasiada facilidad y burla hacia ellos ya que cada que un tanque atacaba, Sonic se golpeaba el trasero o sacaba la lengua, posteriormente con la ayuda de su clásico spin dash comienza a destruirlos._

**Sonic: **Estas chatarras no son nada difíciles de destruir, es sorprendente que Eggman ya no le pone tanto empeño a sus ataques como antes *Destruye todos los tanques* ¿Eso fue todo? *Se rasca la cabeza* Rayos, yo que pensé que esto se pondría más interesante, creo que es hora de volver

_Inmediatamente Sonic vuelve con Amy. _

_Al llegar, la encuentra sentada en una roca jugando en la tierra con una pequeña vara, al ver a Sonic llegar su rostro dibujo una gran sonrisa_

**Amy: **Veo que no tardaste tanto ¿Ya podemos irnos?

**Sonic: **Así es, no entiendo por qué Eggman mandaría unos tanques insignificantes a atacar ¿Se estará quedando sin ideas?

**Amy: **No lo sé *Toma a Sonic del brazo* Bien, entonces vayamos

_Cuando nuevamente comienzan a caminar rumbo a la ciudad, otra explosión se escucha pero esta vez a las afueras. Dicha explosión hizo que Amy mirara frustrada._

**Sonic: ***Mirando el humo* ¿Otra vez?

**Amy: **Esta vez si iré contigo aunque me digas que no

**Sonic: **Esta bien, tu ganas *Mira a lo lejos y señala* Mira, esa chica tiene una revista de moda de Honey

**Amy: ***Voltea desesperada* ¿Dónde está? No la veo *Cuando voltea a ver a Sonic, se da cuenta que este se ha ido a toda velocidad* ¡Demonios! Me volvió a dejar sola

_Sonic corría de vuelta a la ciudad, al llegar al lugar de la nueva explosión de nueva cuenta se encuentra con más tanques atacando todo a su alrededor._

**Sonic: ***Se golpea la cara con la mano* Tanques ¿Es en serio? Pero si acabo de destruir varios, qué más da *Comienza a destruirlos y a esquivar sus ataques* Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Eggman no ha dado la cara? Es extraño, ese cara de huevo siempre viene a restregarme en la cara sus supuestos planes malévolos *Destruye el ultimo tanque y se sacude las manos* Espero que esta vez sí sean los últimos

_De nuevo otra explosión aparece pero esta vez al otro lado de la ciudad, Sonic al verla no hizo nada más que suspirar y correr hacia ese lugar. _

_Volviendo al rio, Ameyal terminaba de jugar en él mientras se secaba con una toalla mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor._

**Ameyal: **Veo que todos tenían razón, este lugar es hermoso. Adoro los ríos con agua limpia

_Cuando comienza a caminar de regreso a casa de Vainilla, logra escuchar un ligero llanto que parecía venir de varios metros rio abajo, el pequeño mapache no lo dudó ni un minuto y se dirigió a dicho lugar. Al llegar ahí encuentra nada más y nada menos que a Eggman hincado en el césped que se encontraba en la orilla del rio mientras que con sus manos sostenía un balde roto_

**Eggman: ***Tono quebrado en llanto* ¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí me tiene que pasar esto?

**Ameyal: ***Intrigado* ¿Ocurre algo señor? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

**Eggman: **Es inútil, mi balde se ha roto, no sé qué hacer *Continua llorando*

**Ameyal: ***Mira el balde* ¿Qué planeaba hacer con él? A juzgar por su tamaño, no creo que le quepa mucha agua

**Eggman: **Lo sé, lo único que quería era llevar un poco de agua a los niños desamparados de mi fundación, se han quedado sin agua y no saben qué hacer, si tan solo pudiera llevarles un poco de agua

**Ameyal: **¿Tiene una fundación de niños desamparados? Déjeme ayudarle

**Eggman: ***Mira al mapache de pies a cabeza* Pero ¿Cómo me ayudaras?

**Ameyal: **Muy fácil *Alza una mano y una burbuja de agua sale del rio hasta situarse en la palma de la mano* Yo controlo el agua a voluntad, quizá pueda llevar un poco de agua a los depósitos de la fundación

**Eggman: ***Sorprendido* ¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

**Ameyal: **Por supuesto, me agrada ayudar a otros, es mi especialidad

**Eggman: ***Toma las manos del mapache* Muchas gracias pequeño, de verdad que te lo agradezco mucho *Piensa* (Este tonto ha mordido el anzuelo *Risa malvada* Ahora sí, mi plan de destruir a Sonic se hará realidad, soy brillante)

**Ameyal: **No tiene que agradecer. Dígame, ¿Cómo le haremos?

**Eggman: **Ven conmigo *Llama su clásica nave redonda* Te llevare al lugar

**Ameyal: ***Sorprendido* ¡Vaya! Nunca había visto una nave como esta ¿Es usted un mecánico?

**Eggman: **Algo así, ahora te llevare a donde se encuentran los depósitos

**Ameyal: ***Sube a la nave* Bien, manos a la obra

_La nave se aleja del lugar inmediatamente. Después de un corto camino, llegan al laboratorio el cual de nueva cuenta sorprendió a Ameyal. Solo miraba las maquinas con atención hasta llegar a un lugar oscuro donde se encontraban gigantescos depósitos transparentes rotulados con el símbolo de Eggman._

_El mapache baja de la nave admirando los enormes depósitos mientras Eggman comienza a mostrarle el laboratorio._

**Ameyal: **Todo esto es genial, no creí que tuviera grandes cosas tecnológicas aquí

**Eggman: **Lo sé, soy un gran científico y mi deber es encontrar curas para enfermedades que pueden ser peligrosas para los niños, por eso necesito tu ayuda para traer el agua aquí *Señala al frente* Esos tres enormes depósitos serán llenados de agua la cual alimentara a unas máquinas que se encargaran de llevar el agua a los pequeñines

**Ameyal: **No se diga más ¿Dónde me pondrá a trabajar?

**Eggman: ***Señala unas escaleras* Por allá puedes subir a la cima de los tanques, desde ahí puedes llenarlos sin problemas

_El mapache no lo dudó ni un momento e inmediatamente comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la parte más alta del enorme tanque, después concentra su cuerpo y su mente mientras estira los brazos, inmediatamente el agua que proviene del rio comienza a llegar hasta caer al depósito. Eggman al mirar dicha hazaña no paraba de sonreír maléficamente mientras que con la ayuda de un control remoto llama a un ejército de robots que comienzan a hacer fila ante una llave que salía del depósito para ser llenados con el agua._

**Eggman: ***Hablando solo* No cabe duda que soy brillante, ese erizo le teme al agua, estoy seguro que con esto seré invencible, ya lo imagino en este momento frustrado al destruir los tanques chatarra que mande, seguramente la eriza rosada se encargara de darle su merecido después *Risa malvada*

_De vuelta nuevamente con Sonic, este aún continuaba destruyendo los tanques que atacaban a la ciudad en distintos puntos, mientras que al mismo tiempo ponía a salvo a los ciudadanos que corrían peligro con los ataques, así pasaron varias horas hasta que la noche cayo en la ciudad._

**Sonic: ***Cansado* No entiendo de donde salen tantos tanques, ya perdí la cuenta de todos los que he destruido *Destruye el ultimo* Solo espero que este sea el ultimo

_Todos los ciudadanos no paraban de agradecerle a Sonic quien seguía mirando a su alrededor en busca de más tanques. Todo parecía indicar que ya no aparecerían más por lo cual Sonic decidió tomar un pequeño descanso._

**Sonic: **¿Desde cuándo las batallas con Eggman son así de agotadoras? *Se truena la espalda* Creo que al fin tendré un rato para descansar, lo mejor será volver a casa, nada me haría más feliz que un enorme emparedado con queso y jamón *Corre a toda velocidad de vuelta a casa*

_Solo pasaron unos minutos de camino cuando al llegar a casa de Tails, encuentra nada más y nada menos que a Amy sentada en la misma roca con cara de desesperación._

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* ¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

**Amy: ***Furiosa* ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! Llevo horas aquí esperándote y tú ni siquiera te atreviste a aparecer

**Sonic: **Fue un día muy pesado, no paraban de salir esos tanques y no tuve otra opción más que destruirlos a todos

**Amy: **Que escusa tan más tonta es esa

**Sonic: **Lo juro, es la verdad

**Amy: **¿Acaso crees que tengo cuatro años? No me engañas con tus tonterías

**Sonic: **De verdad, Eggman mando a todo un ejército a atacar, no podía dejar a los ciudadanos desamparados

**Amy: **¿Y qué hay de mí? Si hubieras dejado que fuera contigo habríamos acabado más rápido

**Sonic: **¡No! No quiero que arriesgues tu vida de nuevo, casi mueres al luchar con tu clon malvado, no dejare que eso pase de nuevo

**Amy: **Lo único que quiero es luchar a tu lado ¿Es mucho pedir?

**Sonic **Disculpa, te prometo que te compensare *Le guiña el ojo mientras le regala una flor* de verdad disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto

**Amy: ***Desinteresada* ¿Y de verdad lo cumplirás? O ¿Saldrás corriendo como siempre acostumbras?

**Sonic: **Te prometo que esta vez no lo hare *Sonríe*

**Amy: ***Toma la flor y la huele* Esta bien Sonic, solo por esta vez te perdono *Sonríe, se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla* Solo compréndeme

**Sonic: **Te comprendo, sé que es desesperante esperar demasiado

**Amy: **Ya he esperado por años, supongo que esperar un día mas no hace daño *Sonríe* Bien, debo irme a casa, espero que mañana si tengamos esa cita

**Sonic: ***Alza el pulgar* Cuenta con ello *Sonríe*

**Amy: **Esta bien, te veré mañana *Se acerca a Sonic tímidamente hasta darle un tierno beso en los labios* Descansa

**Sonic: ***Ruborizado* Supongo que si *Entra a la casa y observa de nuevo a Tails en su computadora* ¿Aun sigues con eso?

**Tails: **Por supuesto que sí, Nicole y yo seguimos trabajando con U – 6506 pero es una tarea bastante compleja

**Nicole: **Que tal Sonic ¿Un día pesado?

**Sonic: **Un poco, tanques por aquí, tanques por allá, todo un caos, típico de Eggman

**Nicole: **Según las fuentes, nadie sabe de dónde vinieron todos esos tanques, lo que si saben es que esos tanques ya estaban ahí horas antes del primer ataque, es como si estuviesen programados para atacar a cierta hora

**Sonic: **Es posible, lo único que me interesa es tener un delicioso emparedado de queso y jamón en mis manos, nada me haría más feliz

**Tails: **Tú no tienes remedio

**Sonic: ***Abre la nevera* Oh si, ven con papá *Toma el jamón, después toma un poco de pan y comienza a preparar sus emparedados* Moría de hambre

**Nicole: **Amo, he escaneado el proceso de nuevo y algo falla, ¿quiere que vuelva a hacer los cálculos necesarios para detectar el error?

**Tails: **Claro, yo seguiré calculando el algoritmo del chip de memoria, nunca pensé que crear vida inteligente artificial fuese tan complicado, si sigo así seguro que me saldrán canas verdes

**Sonic: **¿Desde cuándo los zorros tienen canas?

**Tails: **Solo es una expresión

**Sonic: ***Termina el emparedado* Si si, que importa *Se dirige hacia el sofá* Yo dormiré un poco, muero de cansancio

**Nicole: **Descansa Sonic, mañana será un hermoso día

**Sonic: **Eso espero Nicole, eso espero *Queda profundamente dormido*

**Tails: **Se nota que quedo agotado, no es normal que Sonic duerma inmediatamente

**Nicole: **Pero mañana seguro que amanece con mucha energía *Sonríe* Creo que usted también debe descansar, yo seguiré dándole soporte al sistema de U – 6506 hasta reparar ese error, le mantendré informado cuando este todo solucionado

**Tails: **Muchas gracias Nicole, no sé qué haría sin ti

**Nicole: **Yo estoy más agradecida con usted, de lo contrario no estaría aquí ahora ayudándole *Le guiña el ojo* Bueno, tenga dulces sueños

**Tails: ***Se levanta de la silla* Gracias *Bosteza* Descansa Nicole

_Nicole solo miraba a Tails entrar a su habitación mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Sonic por el contrario quedo profundamente dormido sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por otra parte, Ameyal aún seguía ayudando a Eggman a llenar los depósitos y también llenar a todos los robots que se encargarían de esparcir el agua en todos lados._

_¿Ameyal se dará cuenta del verdadero plan de Eggman? ¿Sonic tendrá alguna posibilidad ante este nuevo plan? ¿Nicole en verdad será de confianza?_


	34. Hidrobots al ataque La decisión de Amy

_**¡ATENCION, LEER CUIDADOSAMENTE!**_

_**Antes de pasar al texto del capítulo, quiero recalcar algunos aspectos de los cuales he sido duramente criticado en esta página, por esa razón decidí escribir esto.**_

_**Amigo lector (a) este fanfic lleva consigo crossover con ocs por lo cual si no te agradan los fanfics llenos de oc o fc (como quieran llamarlos) estas en todo tu derecho de buscar otro fanfic de acuerdo a tus gustos.**_

_**Quiero aclarar que… lo que yo publico son MIS IDEAS y lo único que hago es compartirlas con todos, esto no quiere decir que haga las cosas tal cual las quieren ustedes, yo soy un autor muy especial y distinto a otros, ya que defiendo mis ideas a capa y espada, por eso debo advertirte que si lo que quieres es criticar, solo hazlo respecto a errores gramaticales o faltas de ortografía.**_

_**No acepto críticas respecto a la historia ya que como dije anteriormente SON MIS IDEAS , cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias ideas y cada cabecita es un mundo diferente, hay que tener eso en mente antes de criticar la historia de los demás.**_

_**También tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer y estoy 100% seguro que a muchos no les gustara lo que diré a continuación, pero esto lo hago con el fin de informar un poco lo que viene y de esa forma tu decidirás si quieres seguir leyendo. No hago esto con la finalidad de ofender a nadie, sé que muchos aquí son fans de Sonic de hueso colorado como dicen en mi país, pero siempre hay que estar abiertos ante cosas nuevas y eso es lo que yo hago.**_

_**Hare un crossover con otra franquicia que me encanta, más que nada como un tributo a un personaje que… además de encajar en el mundo de Sonic, me ha dejado encantado con sus acciones. Esa franquicia es MARVEL.**_

_**Esto no quiere decir que van a ver a los súper héroes aquí, la cosa no va por ahí, solo tomare prestado un nombre de un personaje que no es humano, quizá algunos se den una idea de esto, aun así espero de antemano sigan leyendo mi trabajo con las nuevas restricciones que acabo de mencionar y les repito, no hago esto con la finalidad de ofender a nadie.**_

_**Otra cosa que quiero mencionar es NO CAMBIARE EL FORMATO DEL TEXTO, sé que va en contra de las reglas pero yo no veo esto como un texto o un libro, trato de hacer mi trabajo como si estuviese viéndolo en vivo, por esa razón insisto en usar este formato que es más fácil para mí.**_

_**De antemano espero les agrade este capítulo y los que vienen ya mencionado lo planeado…. Dependiendo de ustedes es como decida si subo mi fanfic completo en esta página o no… gracias **_

_A__my, dormía profundamente en su casa mientras que dentro de su mente más imágenes comenzaban a aparecer, en esta ocasión ella se encontraba caminando alegremente a lado de Sonic, al cual no podía ver su rostro por completo, únicamente podía ver su nariz y su boca._

_Ambos caminaban por un campo lleno de flores. Amy iba feliz y contenta, ya que Sonic la tenía tomada de la mano, sin embargo este iba en completo silencio._

_**Amy: **__Es un día maravilloso, aun no puedo creer que nuestra cita por fin se llevó a cabo_

_Sonic no decía ni una palabra al respecto, solo seguía caminando a lado de Amy. De pronto, algo pasa volando encima de ellos a gran velocidad, Amy pudo sentir que Sonic volteaba hacia arriba para mirar dicho objeto que volaba, posteriormente la soltó sin decir nada y sale corriendo a toda velocidad persiguiendo al objeto. Amy corrió tras el a toda velocidad pero al entrar a un espeso bosque, escucha una fuerte explosión que hace pedazos todo a su alrededor. _

_La pequeña eriza sale lanzada debido a las fuertes ráfagas de viento, después de volar varios metros logra sostenerse de un tronco hasta que las ráfagas de viento desaparecen, baja del tronco, tose y camina de vuelta al bosque que esta vez se encontraba en llamas._

_**Amy: **__¿Qué paso aquí? *Grita* Sonic ¿Dónde estás?_

_Nadie responde al llamado, por lo cual continua caminando adentrándose al bosque, después de esquivar algunos árboles en llamas, encuentra la sombra de Sonic que lograba verse desde una cortina de fuego. Amy trato de ir hacia él y al apagar el fuego con tierra nota que la sombra le pertenecía al cuerpo de Sonic completamente muerto con sangre por todos lados. Amy no pudo contener el llanto e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente, después sin pensarlo voltea a los lados y encuentra de nueva cuenta los cuerpos de todos sus amigos muertos, algunos sentados recargados en rocas, otros tirados y al final del camino logra ver lo que parece ser ella misma de la misma forma con su nuevo martillo hecho pedazos a lado, dicha imagen la dejo helada ya que no podía explicar el hecho de mirarse a sí misma en ese estado. _

_Amy se dirigió a ese cuerpo para investigar detenidamente y ver si en verdad era ella o si se trataba de su clon maligno, al tocarla nota que efectivamente se trata de ella misma y al voltear hacia arriba nota que otra sombra enorme la observa con ojos iluminados de color rojo y una sonrisa macabra las cuales se podían ver a través de una cabeza ovalada con un par de antenas en las orejas mientras que en las manos parecía tener el cadáver de Tails colgado de una de las colas. Amy lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse y gritar fuertemente hasta que el ruido de la alarma comenzó a sonar repentinamente._

_La pesadilla al fin había terminado y Amy despertaba fatigada con sudor por toda la cara pensando en todo lo que había visto._

**Amy: **De nuevo ese sueño, es la tercera vez que me pasa ¿Significara algo? Es muy extraño todo esto *Se levanta de la cama para lavarse la cara* Cada vez se vuelve más aterrador ese sueño ¿Significara que perderé a Sonic? *Moja su cara, toma una toalla y se seca* Creo que me precipite demasiado al pensar en eso, además Sonic me quiere.

_La pequeña eriza sale de su habitación completamente arreglada para salir en busca de su amado, con la esperanza de tener tan anhelada cita que lleva días esperando._

_Mientras tanto, Sonic se encontraba fuera de la casa de Tails estirando las piernas y brazos para ponerse en forma mientras Tails junto con Nicole en la computadora lo observaban._

**Sonic: **Vamos amigo, debes hacer un poco de ejercicio o se te pudrirán esas piernas

**Tails: **Recuerda que no tengo la misma condición que tú, lo mío es la tecnología

**Nicole: **Aunque técnicamente, si está apto para hacer ejercicio, nadie mueve esas colas mejor que usted amo *Sonríe*

**Tails: **Me halagas con esas palabras, pero por ahora debo seguir desarrollando el programa 6506, ya solo faltan los últimos ajustes

**Sonic: **Los ñoños como siempre hablando de cosas sin sentido. Bueno, daré un pequeño paseo antes de que Amy llegue

**Amy: ***Llegando de sorpresa* ¿Antes de que? *Manos en la cintura*

**Sonic: ***Voltea nervioso* ¡Hola Amy! Lo que sucede es que yo iba… bueno, yo… dije que… *Se pone más nervioso* ¿Estas lista para nuestra cita de hoy?

**Amy: ***Salta emocionada* ¡Claro que sí! Nunca lo creí de ti, a decir verdad pensé que lo habías olvidado

**Tails: **En realidad Sonic iba a ir a hacer ejercicio y de ahí me dijo que se perdería en el bosque y…

**Sonic: ***Tapa la boca de Tails mientras voltea nervioso* Estos jóvenes de ahora, siempre dicen cosas para molestar *Risa nerviosa

**Nicole: **En realidad, Sonic menciono que se perdería en el bosque para preparar una sorpresa para usted señorita Amy, no hace otra cosa más que hablar de usted, podría mostrarles los parámetros y las distintas conversaciones que hemos tenido al respecto

**Amy: ***Señala la computadora* ¿Quién es ella?

**Tails: ***Se destapa la boca* Es mi nueva asistente, su nombre es Nicole y nos ayudara con muchas tareas a partir de ahora

**Sonic: **Creo que comienza a agradarme *Piensa* (Eso estuvo cerca, otro poco y me llevo un golpe en la cara) Nicole, eres brillante

**Nicole: **Lo sé, me agrada serles útil a todos en algo

**Amy: **Pensé que se trataba de alguien que vivía lejos. En fin *Toma a Sonic del brazo* ¿Nos vamos cariño?

**Sonic: ***Sudando nervioso* Desde luego *Mira a Tails* Llámame si algo se ofrece

**Tails: **No te preocupes, estaremos bien. ¡Que se diviertan!

_Justamente cuando ambos erizos comienzan a caminar, varios robots bajan para rodearlos amenazándolos con atacar, después uno de ellos se acerca a Sonic mostrándole un pequeño televisor en el que aparecía Eggman riéndose maléficamente._

**Sonic: **¿Otra vez tú? Espero que esta vez sí des algo de diversión, la vez pasada fue muy aburrido

**Eggman: ***Desde el televisor* Escucha erizo, he preparado una sorpresa para ti, seguro que te gustara tanto que morirás de emoción ¿No te agrada la idea?

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Llevaba días esperando esto, ¿Qué tienes para mi esta vez?

**Eggman: **Sigue a mis pequeñas máquinas y veras de que se trata

_*Los robots vuelan rumbo a la ciudad nuevamente. Sonic al intentar correr es detenido por Amy._

**Sonic: **¿Sucede algo?

**Amy: ***Puchero* Ni creas que esta vez iras sin mí, tengo demasiadas ganas de aplastar robots a tu lado con ayuda de mi nuevo juguete *Saca su nuevo martillo* Vamos, sé que juntos lograremos derrotar a Eggman mas rápido

**Sonic: ***Desvía la mirada* Amy, recuerda lo que te dije la vez pasada, no quiero arriesgar tu vida. Aquí estarás a salvo *Se suelta de ella* Bueno, prometo volver más pronto de lo que crees, lo mejor será que vayas a casa

**Amy: **De ninguna manera, no soy ninguna niña para ser protegida, lo que quiero es luchar y defender a todos de las amenazas, no me importa lo que digas, yo iré contigo

**Sonic: ***Suspira* ¿Qué debo hacer para hacerte entender la gravedad del asunto? Escucha, no quiero que vayas y te hagas daño, si me sigues no tendré esa cita contigo

**Amy: ***Baja la mirada* Entiendo. Está bien, pero debes prometer que volverás pronto ¿De acuerdo?

**Sonic: ***Alza el pulgar* Lo prometo *Se aleja corriendo*

**Amy: ***Mirando la estela azul* Siempre es lo mismo con él, esta vez no se librara de mi tan fácilmente *Corre tras el*

_Sonic corría a toda velocidad con emoción y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción pensando en la batalla tan esperada que tendría al fin._

_Al llegar a la ciudad, se topa con más robots que poseían un gran tanque tras ellos, cosa que le llamo la atención a Sonic._

**Sonic: **Estos robots sí que son raros, me pregunto que tendrán ahí

**Eggman: ***Acercándose en su nave* Observa erizo, esta es tu gran sorpresa ¿No te encanta?

**Sonic: **¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a destruir tus juguetes? No tiene sentido

**Eggman: **Solo observa

_Todos los robots se formaban rodeando al erizo, posteriormente uno de ellos lanza un fuerte chorro de agua queriendo mojar a Sonic pero este logra esquivar el chorro con facilidad._

**Sonic: **¿Agua? ¿Es en serio?

**Eggman: **Se perfectamente que le temes al agua, por esa razón estos robots serán tu perdición

**Sonic: ***Se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano* Cada día caes más bajo bigotón, ¿Pero qué vamos a hacerle? Demuéstrame lo que has preparado

**Eggman: **Lamentaras haber dicho esas palabras. Ahora sentirás mi furia acumulada por todas las derrotas que he tenido por tu culpa. ¡Ataquen!

_Todos los robots preparan sus cañones hasta comenzar el ataque sincronizado con fuertes chorros de agua los cuales Sonic esquivaba con facilidad en forma de burla mientras que en el rostro de Eggman se notaba una gran sonrisa como si tratara de planear algo._

_Sonic seguía brincando y corriendo evitando ser mojado, sin embargo cada ataque hacia que el erizo se arrinconara más sin saber que tras el habían más robots. Después de guiarlo a un punto específico, Eggman activo un botón con el cual, los robots ocultos salieron de su escondite sorprendiendo a Sonic, estos se agruparon alrededor del erizo formando una especie de pared que encerraba a Sonic lentamente sin dejar salida alguna._

**Sonic: **Rayos, nunca pensé que estos robots salieran de la nada. Si se siguen acumulando no poder salir *Hace su spin dash pero una mano mecánica lo sostiene impidiendo moverse* Demonios, no puedo salir

**Eggman: **¿Qué sucede Sonic? Dijiste que ibas a destruir mis juguetes

**Sonic: ***Intentando liberarse* Eres un tramposo Eggman, pero esto no te asegura la victoria

**Eggman: **Creo que estas olvidando un detalle muy grande

_Dentro del depósito que construyeron los robots, comenzaba a subir toda el agua que traían consigo inundando poco a poco el lugar, empezando a mojar al erizo desde los pies hasta subir poco a poco._

**Eggman: **Dudo que salgas de esta, a menos que sepas nadar *Risa malvada* Te derrote esta vez

**Sonic: ***Sigue intentando liberarse* Que sucio eres, pero un baño me hace bien de vez en cuando *Ríe mientras piensa* (Maldición, si tan solo pudiera liberarme de esta estúpida mano, ya estarían destruidos sus robots, debo liberarme de aquí o si no me ahogare)

_Eggman seguía observando como el depósito se llenaba cada vez más a punto de cubrir la cara de Sonic pero sin darse cuenta, una ráfaga de viento sopla demasiado fuerte haciendo que este se cubra, después de que dicha ráfaga deja de soplar, nota que el control remoto que controla los robots desaparece de su mano._

**Eggman: **Imposible, ¿Dónde demonios está el control?

**Voz: **¿Buscabas esto bigotón?

**Eggman: ***Voltea hacia un lado* Maldición ¿A qué hora apareciste?

_Mientras tanto de vuelta con Tails, este seguía sentado fuera de la casa trabajando en la computadora de la mano con Nicole hasta que una pequeña perrita adorable aparece ante el cruzada de brazos. Laisha, quien Tails no había llamado en bastante tiempo se paraba ante el frunciendo el ceño._

**Laisha: **¿Así que te has olvidado de mí? ¡Eres un insensible!

**Tails: ***La mira nervioso* Disculpa Laisha, lo que sucede es que me involucre tanto en mi proyecto que olvide todo, inclusive me perdí de la fiesta de Vainilla hace unos días

**Laisha: **Esa es la escusa más tonta que he escuchado ¿Dime que beneficios tendrás con ese proyecto a largo plazo? ¿Acaso es más importante el proyecto para ti que yo?

**Tails: **Por supuesto que no *Deja la computadora a un lado dejando que Nicole observara todo lo sucedido* De verdad discúlpame, te prometo que te recompensare

**Laisha: ***Le da la espalda* Lo que me da más coraje es que no me hayas incluido en tu proyecto, yo pude ayudarte con muchas cosas

**Tails: **Lo sé, sin embargo debo hacer esto yo solo

**Nicole: **¿a qué se refiere con hacerlo solo?

**Laisha: ***Mirando la computadora* ¿Quién es esa chica?

**Tails: **Es verdad *Risa nerviosa* Olvide mencionar mi más grande invento hasta ahora. Laisha, te presento a Nicole, es un programa de computadora que funciona como asistente y el primer prototipo de mi proyecto

**Nicole: ***Cara de disgusto* ¿Prototipo?

**Laisha: **¿Por qué actúa como si estuviera disgustada? Y ¿Por qué la imagen de una lince hembra y no macho?

**Tails: **Bueno… yo… *Nervioso* no sé qué sucede

**Nicole: **¿Así que solo soy un prototipo? Debí saberlo antes, creo que no necesitas la ayuda de un prototipo

**Laisha: **¿Cómo que ayuda? ¿Ella te está ayudando a crear lo que quieres?

**Tails: **Por favor, déjenme que les explique *Mira a Nicole* No eres un prototipo como tal, es que usare las mismas bases de software que use contigo para crear al proyecto 6506

**Laisha: **¿Desde cuándo le das explicaciones a una computadora? Esto no tiene sentido

**Nicole: **No soy cualquier computadora, mi software va más allá de solo crear comandos simples y mostrar una pantalla bonita, estoy muy contenta de ayudar a mi amo en esto, sin embargo *Mira al zorro* nunca pensé que me llamaría "prototipo"

**Tails: ***Mirada baja* Por favor, dejen de pelear

**Laisha: **Es increíble que prefieras la ayuda de una computadora que la ayuda de una gran científica, aun no entiendo cómo me pude fijar en alguien tan egoísta

**Tails: **Por favor Laisha, no tiene sentido que te pongas así por esto, solo es trabajo, sabes cómo amo hacer esto

**Laisha: **¿Prefieres amar hacer estas cosas que amarme a mí?

**Tails: **No fue lo que quise decir, simplemente quiero que entiendas un poco. Eres una gran persona para mí y si estoy haciendo esto es para beneficio no solo mío, sino de todos incluyéndote a ti

**Laisha: **No sé si creerte

**Tails: **Por favor Laisha, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que te disguste, y si no te busque fue por trabajar en esto y darte una sorpresa para que estuvieses orgullosa de mi, y si trabaje primero en Nicole fue para crear una asistente rápida y eficaz para ayudarme no solo en las tareas más complejas, si no en futuros proyectos en los cuales tu estarías involucrada, sería una asistente y amiga para todos nosotros *Sonríe mientras mira a Nicole* Por supuesto que no podría llamar prototipo a un programa tan genial, hasta ahora he trabajado muy contento contigo, es como si se tratara de una amiga mas, lo único que quiero es que todos nos llevemos bien con todos y trabajar unidos como equipo

**Laisha: **Bueno *Mira al zorro a los ojos* Quizá exagere un poco al ponerme celosa de un programa

**Nicole: ***Disgustada* No me agrada mucho que se dirijan hacia mi como un simple programa, mi inteligencia va más allá de eso gracias a mi amo que se ha esforzado mucho en crearme, diría que él es mi padre y por el yo haría hasta lo imposible para incluso reconstruirme y aparecer para protegerlo

**Laisha: **Nunca pensé que algo así llegara a tanto, está bien *Sonríe* Confiare en ti cariño, es lo que una pareja debe hacer *Abraza al pequeño zorro mientras le da un beso en la mejilla* Disculpa si me puse pesada

_Cuando Laisha besa a Tails, Nicole miro con más disgusto volteándose mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro, sin embargo ni Tails ni Laisha se percataron de lo sucedido._

**Laisha: **Tengo un poco de hambre ¿Quieres ir a comprar algo para almorzar?

**Tails: **Desde luego *Sonríe, después mira a Nicole* Volvemos pronto, por favor continua con los protocolos y haciendo los últimos ajustes, a esta hora mañana nuestro proyecto verá la luz *Sonríe nuevamente*

_Nicole solo mueve la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra y mirando a un lado, posteriormente en la pantalla se abrieron varias ventanas las cuales tapaban completamente su rostro, como si esta quisiera esconderse._

_De vuelta a la batalla contra Eggman, este seguía mirando a lado de la nave a la chica que había robado su control remoto tratándose de Moka quien con ayuda de sus alas había hecho esa ráfaga de viento para distraer a Eggman._

**Moka: **¿Y te haces llamar doctor? Eres solo un novato, debiste ver venir esto

**Eggman: **No sé quién demonios eres pero devuélveme eso inmediatamente si no quieres salir perjudicada

**Moka: **Solo eres poca cosa, no te tengo miedo *Presiona un botón haciendo que los robots desarmen el deposito dejando libre a Sonic* Has capturado algo que me pertenece y eso no te lo perdonare

**Eggman: **¿Pero qué has hecho?

**Sonic: ***Mira hacia arriba* ¿Pero que estará pasando allá? Sea como sea me ha salvado el pellejo *Se sacude el agua* Otro poco y me ahogaba ahí

**Moka: ***Bajando del cielo* Es una vergüenza que logren capturarte ¿y te haces llamar el ser más fuerte y rápido del mundo?

**Sonic: ***Sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza* a veces uno comete errores, aun así gracias por ayudarme, ahora podre romperle los juguetes al señor del mostacho enorme

**Moka: **¿Y solo te iras así dejándome sola? Típico de ti

**Sonic: **No quiero involucrarte en esto, puede ser peligroso

**Moka: **¿Lo dice el estúpido que acabo de salvar? Eres un idiota

**Sonic: **Lo que sucede es que Eggman es bastante mañoso, yo conozco todos sus sucios trucos

**Eggman: ***Bajando* ¿ya terminaron de platicar? Esto aún no acaba

**Sonic: **Que bueno que lo mencionas, de esa forma podre secar mi pelaje así que dame todo tu grasoso y apestoso poder, si es que lo tienes ¿O acaso el mostacho es tan pesado que te impide hacerlo?

**Eggman: **Deja de burlarte, ahora veras tonto.

_De Nueva cuenta los robots sobrantes volvían a reunirse, esta vez para armar un robot gigante de agua en el cual, Eggman conecta su nave como especie de cabeza para manejar dicho robot, sin embargo a Sonic no lo sorprendió._

**Eggman: **Muy bien erizo, llego la hora de seguir con esto

**Sonic: ***Sonrisa desafiante* Estoy más que listo *Frota su dedo bajo su nariz* dame todo lo que tienes

_La gigantesca maquina apunto al erizo con un enorme cañón, posteriormente un fuerte chorro de agua sale del mismo atacando a Sonic, sin embargo este esquivaba los chorros mientras corría de un lado a otro. Con el otro brazo del robot intentaba golpear a Sonic pero los ataques eran inservibles ya que Sonic se movía demasiado rápido._

_Después de dar un fuerte golpe en el suelo, el brazo del robot se atora en el suelo haciendo que Sonic corriese encima de el para dirigirse hacia la cabina de Eggman, al llegar ahí Moka se acerca volando lentamente, Eggman únicamente se detenía a mirarlos mientras intentaba zafar el brazo del suelo._

**Moka: **Eres patético, ni siquiera puedes golpearnos

**Eggman: **¡A callar! Este robot no fue diseñado para ataques a gran velocidad

**Sonic: **A veces empiezo a creer que tus ideas se terminan, ya no haces ataques como los de antes, solo atacas por atacar como si olvidaras mis habilidades, eso es aburrido

**Eggman: **Es obvio que cada estrategia es cuidadosamente planeada, todo tiene un propósito *Sonríe* observa

_Eggman vuelve a presionar una serie de botones haciendo que todos los robots vuelvan a desarmarse para volver a rodear a Sonic, este solo miraba dicho movimiento._

_Mientras tanto, Amy seguía corriendo en dirección a la ciudad, sin embargo cada vez se mostraba más fatigada. Al pasar cerca de un rio, decide tomar un pequeño respiro y descansar un poco sentándose bajo un árbol mientras que de su guante saca un pequeño pañuelo de color rosa con el cual comenzó a limpiarse el sudor._

**Amy: **Nunca entenderé como Sonic puede correr tan rápido, siempre me cuesta trabajo alcanzarlo *Guarda su pañuelo* al menos ya estoy cerca de la ciudad *Observa el panorama* Vaya que este lugar es hermoso

_Al seguir mirando el paisaje, observa que al otro extremo del rio se encontraba un pequeño mapache sentado en la orilla con una caña de pescar, el cual solo miraba los peces que se encontraban en dichas aguas cristalinas. Amy pudo identificar que se trataba del pequeño Ameyal y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir a saludarlo._

**Amy: ***Desde el otro lado del rio* ¡Hola! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí

**Ameyal: ***Voltea, observa a Amy e inmediatamente se ruboriza* H... Hola señorita Amy, que agradable sorpresa *Nervioso* Bueno, yo… solo pasaba por aquí y me di cuenta que hay peces que se ven deliciosos

**Amy: **Si, es un hermoso lugar, solía venir aquí de pequeña a jugar en el rio

**Ameyal: **¿En verdad? Entonces este lugar debe ser especial para usted

**Amy: **Sin duda lo es *Sonríe* y dime ¿Ya lograste pescar algo?

**Ameyal: **A decir verdad no llevo nada, soy bueno en el agua pero un pésimo pescador *Baja la mirada*

**Amy: **No te rindas, sé que pescaras algo, de eso estoy segura *Sonríe*

**Ameyal: ***Se vuelve a ruborizar* Eso espero, gracias por los ánimos

**Amy: **Bueno, me dio gusto saludarte, debo seguir mi camino. Espero verte pronto *Vuelve a correr hacia la ciudad mientras dice adiós con la mano*

**Ameyal: ***Intenta detener a Amy pero esta se alejó* ¡Espera! *Baja su mirada y vuelve a sentarse* ¡Rayos! Tenía tantas ganas de pedirle una cita ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímido? Soy un fracaso total.

_Volviendo a la ciudad. Sonic miraba a todos los robots que lo rodeaban a punto de atacarlo, Moka bajaba parándose justo al lado de Sonic de igual forma mirando a todos los robots._

**Moka: **¡Patético! Me he rebajado a ser ayudante de un supuesto héroe

**Sonic: **No digas eso, estoy seguro que con tu ayuda acabaremos más rápido

**Moka: **Bien, entonces manos a la obra

_Los robots vuelven a lanzar chorros de agua por donde sea tratando de apuntar a Sonic y a Moka los cuales esquivaban los ataques, posteriormente Sonic hacia su spin dash para intentar destruir dichos robots, sin embargo de la nada aparecían más y más pareciendo interminable el trabajo._

**Eggman: **He preparado esto solo para ti mi estimado amigo, prepárate para sufrir como nunca *Presiona varios botones* Esta vez gane

_De la pequeña nave de Eggman salían varios misiles, que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el erizo quien luchaba incansablemente, por lo cual no se percató de dicho evento hasta que uno de ellos estalla justo al lado de él._

**Sonic: ***Mirando la explosión sorprendido* Eso sí que estuvo cerca, como siempre jugando sucio *Destruye otro robot* Ya me estoy fastidiando de esto

**Moka: **Vamos erizo, acabemos con esto de una vez, tu ocúpate de las chatarras mientras yo me ocupo del bigotón

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Bien, hagámoslo entonces.

_El erizo corrió atrayendo a todos los robots hacia el mientras que Moka volaba con dirección hacia la nave de Eggman quien solo miraba como se acercaba con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro._

**Eggman: **Muy bien rata voladora, esta vez te arrepentirás de meterte conmigo *Presiona otro botón especial* Dudo que salgas ilesa de este ataque especial

**Moka: **Vamos panzón, ¿Qué estas esperando?

_De la parte de abajo de la nave, sale un gran misil con dirección hacia Moka, la cual al verlo comenzó a volar rápidamente haciendo que el misil la persiguiera. Sonic voltea un breve instante hacia arriba percatándose de la situación, inmediatamente una idea se le vino a la mente._

**Sonic: **Ese misil es perfecto para acabar con todos ellos, debo avisar a Moka

_Sonic corre hacia la cima de un árbol grande a gran velocidad mientras trata de hacer señas a Moka para que esta se dirija hacia él. La murciélago al ver al erizo supuso que algo quería por lo cual no dudo ni un momento en acercarse._

**Moka: **¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada?

**Sonic: **Tengo una idea, haz que ese misil se dirija hacia mi

**Moka: ***Alejándose del lugar* Ese tonto ¿Qué tendrá en mente?

_La murciélago dio varias vueltas hasta volver a dirigirse hacia Sonic quien esperaba impaciente dicho misil. Cuando Moka llega al mismo árbol, Sonic hace su spin dash para lanzarse hacia el misil, cuando este llega, lo golpea fuertemente para dirigirlo hacia donde se habían acumulado todos los robots haciendo que explotara, destruyéndolos por completo._

_La ráfaga de viento era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tambalear el árbol donde Moka se encontraba parada, pero debido al viento, esta no pudo volar para evitar la sacudida e inmediatamente empezó a caer pero Sonic llega a tiempo para sostenerla y al mismo tiempo sostenerse de una rama para evitar caer. Moka solo miraba con rostro de preocupación mientras que Sonic hacia todo lo posible por sostenerse._

_Ya pasado el viento y la explosión, Sonic sube a Moka a la rama quien solo miraba con un pequeño rubor, posteriormente Sonic salta hasta pararse sobre la nave de Eggman._

**Sonic: **Creo que acabe destruyendo tus juguetes después de todo

**Eggman: **Siempre te sales con la tuya, pero quiero que sepas que esto no se quedara así, volveré por mi venganza

**Sonic: **Estaré esperándote con ansias bigotón, pero por ahora *Rompe el panel de control de la nave y saca varios cables haciendo que esta dejara de funcionar* Harás un aterrizaje forzoso. Nos vemos después *Sonríe y se lanza hacia abajo mientras mira la nave desplomarse*

**Eggman: ***Gritando* ¡Te odio Sonic el erizo! *Cayendo en picada hasta llegar al suelo*

_Sonic llegaba al suelo un poco fatigado, se limpia el sudor de la cara hasta ver llegar a Moka la cual miro con una ligera sonrisa._

**Sonic: **Creo que hicimos un buen equipo *Sonríe* Gracias por la ayuda

**Moka: **Creo que merezco más que un solo eso, hice muchas cosas y entre ellas, salvar tu miserable vida.

**Sonic: **Lo se *Ríe* Algún día te lo recompensare, por ahora ¡Dame esos cinco!

_Moka y Sonic chocaban ambas manos cuando de repente…_

**Voz Femenina: **¡Sonic el erizo! Debí imaginarlo

_Sonic voltea por todos lados hasta encontrar a Amy completamente fatigada observándolo tomar la mano de Moka._

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* Amy ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Amy: **¿Por esa razón querías venir solo? Debí imaginar que estarías mejor con otra que conmigo, ahora entiendo por qué tanta insistencia en dejarme a salvo

**Sonic: **Amy, no es lo que crees, Moka solo apareció y decidió ayudarme, aparte de…

**Amy: ***Interrumpiendo mientras llora* No quiero escuchar tus ridículas escusas. Fui una tonta en haberme fijado en ti

**Sonic: ***Intenta tocar el hombro de Amy* Por favor, tranquilízate

**Amy: ***Quita la mano de Sonic* Quita tu asquerosa mano de mí, déjame en paz

**Sonic: **Estas mal interpretando todo, debes tranquilizarte y escuchar nuestras explicaciones, no te dejes llevar por el enojo

**Amy: **¡Calla! No quiero volver a escucharte, déjame en paz

**Sonic: **Amy… Yo…

**Amy: **¡Sonic el erizo! TERMINAMOS *Se aleja corriendo*

**Sonic: ***Mirando perplejo* ¿Terminar? *Grita* Amy, espera

_Amy corría lo más rápido que podía con un gran llanto que no la dejaba respirar tranquila mientras que Sonic solo la miraba alejarse poco a poco._

_Eggman desde la nave caída solo observaba dicha escena, posteriormente sonríe maléficamente._

**Eggman: ***Saca un radio* Cubot, Orbot, nuestro plan resulto, aunque no como lo planeamos *Mira a Sonic* Puedes haber ganado la batalla pero yo gane la guerra, ahora solo falta llevar a cabo la fase dos de mi plan *Risa maléfica*

_Amy seguía corriendo con el corazón hecho pedazos mientras que Sonic solo se limitaba a quedarse parado observando dicha situación._

_Moka por el contrario, solo miraba la reacción de Sonic mientras una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro._

_Por otro lado, Nicole seguía trabajando con tristeza en el proyecto mientras que Laisha y Tails degustaban de un helado en el parque que se encontraba cerca del bosque._

_¿Amy tomara en serio la decisión que acaba de tomar? ¿Todo fue planeado por Eggman?_

_¿Qué hará Moka al respecto? ¿Qué piensa Sonic al escuchar la frase de Amy?_


	35. La Velocidad tiene debilidades

_Han pasado ya unas horas desde aquel acontecimiento en la ciudad, donde Eggman fue derrotado una vez más gracias a las hazañas de Sonic, quien con ayuda de Moka, pudieron acabar con los robots acuáticos. Por desgracia, Amy mal interpretó la situación tomando la decisión de terminar con el erizo. _

_Sonic se sentía completamente confundido y pensativo mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa de Tails. _

**Tails: ***Escucha a Sonic llegar* Veo que no tardaste mucho, yo también acabo de llegar

**Sonic: ***Indiferente* Si, está bien * Se sienta en el sofá mientras mira el suelo*

**Tails: ***Observa al erizo* ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto algo pensativo ¿Todo bien?

**Sonic: **No lo sé, es solo que, algo extraño pasó con Amy

**Tails: **¿Amy? No entiendo, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

**Sonic: **Dijo que terminábamos, estaba llorando y me gritó bastante furiosa, pero no entiendo nada

**Tails: ***Sorprendido* ¿Terminaron? Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

**Sonic: **No fue nada importante, solo me miró con Moka chocar las manos. En la batalla con Eggman, apareció y me ayudó pero, Amy lo tomó muy mal y se enfadó bastante

**Tails: ***Se pega la cara con la palma de la mano* Metiste la pata y muy fuerte ¿Te das cuenta de la situación?

**Sonic: **Amy exagera, siempre ha actuado así

**Tails: **Te equivocas, esta vez la heriste. Solo piénsalo ¿Qué crees que ella pensó cuando negaste su ayuda en la batalla y que al llegar, te vio luchando a lado de otra chica?

**Sonic: **Realmente no lo sé, no entiendo nada de estas cosas *Se estira* Conoces a Amy, ya se le pasara, estoy seguro que mañana vendrá como siempre a buscarme para llevar a cabo la cita que tanto quiere, pero no podré salir ya que debo hacer mi rutina matutina de ejercicio y…

**Tails: ***Interrumpe* Te equivocas, Amy no va a estar bien hasta que tu no arregles las cosas, así que mañana iras a pedirle disculpas y reparar todo el daño que ocasionaste *Toma su computadora* Quizá Nicole te de algunos consejos *Presiona varias teclas hasta que la chica lince aparece con cara seria*

**Nicole: ***Tono serio* Veo que ha llegado amo, esto es lo que he avanzado con el proyecto *Muestra varias ventanas* Todo está listo para comenzar la carga del sistema al cuerpo de U6506 ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?

**Tails: **Buen trabajo Nicole, por ahora solo quisiera que hablaras con Sonic para darle consejos acerca de cómo recuperar a Amy

**Sonic: **Calma hermanito, todo está bajo control, ya te dije que Amy vendrá mañana como si nada hubiera pasado, te lo aseguro

**Nicole: **Lo siento, un prototipo no está lo suficientemente preparado para llevar a cabo una tarea tan compleja, si no necesita alguna otra cosa, le sugiero apague el ordenador y llamarme cuando necesite alguna tarea fácil de realizar *Desaparece de la pantalla*

**Tails: ***Sorprendido* ¿Pero que fue eso? No comprendo, ¿Por qué Nicole actuó de esa forma?

**Sonic: **Si tú que eres el cerebrito del grupo no lo sabe ¿Cómo esperas que un cabeza hueca como yo sepa la respuesta? *Bosteza, se estira y se rasca el trasero* Bien, creo que iré a dormir, fue un día muy agotador

**Tails: **Está bien Sonic, pero promete que mañana arreglaras las cosas con Amy

**Sonic: **Si claro *Tono desinteresado* descansa chico zorro

_Sonic tomo una sábana y se recostó inmediatamente en el sofá mientras que Tails se dirige hacia su taller junto con su computadora. _

_Enciende las luces y descubre el cuerpo del androide, el cual estaba cubierto con una manta, se trataba de un androide sencillo y pequeño con apariencia de zorro metálico con acabados dorados y plateados similar a metal Sonic. El pequeño zorro toma algunos cables y los conecta a lo que parece una computadora más grande, posteriormente Nicole aparece de nuevo en esa computadora nuevamente con cara seria y desinteresada._

**Tails: **¿Pasa algo Nicole? Desde hace un momento te noto rara

**Nicole: **He preparado el sistema de carga de software ¿Necesita algo más?

**Tails: ***Cara triste* Entiendo que estas enfadada por lo de hace un momento, en verdad que no sabía qué hacer ni decir, por supuesto que no eres un prototipo, sin ti me habría tardado años en crear el sistema 6506, pero contigo fue muy sencillo, estoy muy contento de haberte creado y de sentir que eres real en lugar de un programa de computadora. Te pido disculpas, no fue mi intención

**Nicole: ***Ruborizada* Bueno, creo que me exalte mucho, no me agrado nada el término que usaste pero ya paso *Sonríe* Prosigamos a trabajar en el proyecto, pero quisiera que se anime amo

**Tails: ***Sonríe* Gracias Nicole, eres la mejor *Presiona varias teclas hasta encontrar un archivo extraño* ¿jardín virtual? Pero... ¿Esto qué es?

**Nicole: ***Se ruboriza al escuchar el nombre del archivo* Creo que es un archivo basura *Risa nerviosa* Yo me encargo de él *Lo desaparece mientras piensa* (Por poco se da cuenta de esto, no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa) Bien amo, todo está listo ¿Ya enchufo la memoria del androide al computador?

**Tails: **Memoria conectada, procede a iniciar la carga del sistema

**Nicole: **Bien *Aparece una pantalla negra con varios comandos* Iniciando carga de sistema, tiempo estimado de carga, de 12 a 15 horas. Le sugiero que descanse un poco amo, mañana en la mañana tendremos a un nuevo amigo entre nosotros *Sonríe* podría ser *Voz baja* Nuestro hijo

**Tails: **Disculpa, no escuche

**Nicole: ***Ruborizada* Quise decir nuestro amigo

**Tails: **Bien *Enciende su computadora portátil* Nicole ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un poco de leche?

**Nicole: ***Ruborizada y contenta* Encantada

**Tails: **No quisiera cenar a solas, transfiérete a la otra computadora y vayamos

**Nicole: ***Desde la computadora portátil* Estoy lista amo

_Tails vuelve a tomar su computadora y se dirige hacia la cocina. Mientras tanto, desde la ventana del taller, alguien parecía espiar desde la rama de un árbol con unos binoculares en mano, Bokkun observaba toda actividad del zorro mientras observaba el cuerpo del androide, posteriormente saca su radio para informar a Eggman._

**Bokkun: **Doctor, aquí robot mensajero ¿Me copia?

**Eggman: ***Desde el radio* Fuerte y claro, más vale que tengas algo importante que decir o de lo contrario te desarmare por haberme despertado

**Bokkun: **Por supuesto que es importante jefe, al parecer el zorro está creando algo extraño, parece ser un robot

**Eggman: **¿Dijiste robot? Ya veo, seguramente está planeando algo para combatir en contra mía, pero no dejare que me lleve la delantera. Dime, ¿Qué más puedes ver chico?

**Bokkun: **Parece una especie de metal Tails, tiene apariencia de zorro muy similar a él y también al viejo metal Sonic, ahora parece estar conectado a una computadora pero no alcanzo a ver lo que dice

**Eggman: **Veo que se ha robado mis ideas de crear robots con habilidades de ellos, muy bien, ahora me ha dado más ideas para contrarrestar el ataque, buen trabajo

**Bokkun: **¿Puedo volver ya al cuartel? Hace frio y parece que lloverá muy fuerte

**Eggman: **De ninguna manera, mantenme informado de cualquier cosa que ocurra ahí ¿Entendiste? No se te ocurra volver sin alguna novedad ¡Cambio y fuera!

**Bokkun: ***Suspira* Siempre hace lo que quiere *La rama se rompe* ¡oh oh! *Cae al suelo* Rayos, maldita rama *Se soba el trasero*

_Mientras esto sucedía en casa de Tails, Amy se encontraba recostada en su cama abrazando una almohada y llorando por lo sucedido hace un momento, seguía sin creer que Sonic se encontraba batallando a lado de otra chica._

**Amy: ***Llorando* ¿Qué he hecho mal? No comprendo por qué me trata de esa forma, siempre he tratado de ayudarlo en todo y lo único que recibo de su parte es desprecio ¿A caso seré muy mala? *Se voltea* ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? *Escucha el ruido de varios relámpagos* Quisiera que en este momento un rayo me parta en dos, a ver si de esa forma, Sonic se preocupa por mi *Se levanta de la cama y observa por la ventana la lluvia que comenzaba a caer en ese momento* ¿Por qué tienes que ser así Sonic? ¿Acaso habrá alguna chica que si te agrade? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para ser la prometida del legendario Sonic el erizo, teniendo tanto en común? *Más lagrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos* Me duele mi corazón, siempre tengo que sufrir por él, no es justo que esto pase. Merezco por lo menos un poco de atención de su parte habiendo esperado tanto por él.

_La pequeña eriza poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormida recargada en un mueble que tenía bajo la ventana mientras seguía observando la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento._

_Amanecía ya en el lugar, el sol dejaba salir sus primeros rayos para evaporar aquellas gotas de roció que aparecieron debido a la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior. En casa del pequeño zorro, Sonic era quien se levantaba primero haciendo sus estiramientos matutinos mientras observaba el hermoso amanecer._

**Sonic: ***Estirando sus brazos* Me pregunto si Amy ya estará mejor *Mira en dirección hacia la casa de la pequeña eriza* ¿Sera que debo ir a visitarla? ¡No! Estoy seguro que vendrá, no tardara en aparecer para pedirme una cita pero… *Vuelve a voltear* ¿Qué tal si no lo hace? Que confusión. Creo que debo cerciorarme de que Amy está bien, una vez que vea que todo está como si nada hubiera pasado, volveré para hacer una carrera contra el tiempo hacia las montañas, sí, eso es lo que hare.

_Sonic comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a casa de Amy. _

_Por otro lado, Tails despertaba tranquilamente, posteriormente comenzó a emocionarse y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia su taller para ver cómo había avanzado su proyecto, prosiguió a encender su computador portátil para despertar a Nicole para compartir dicha alegría con ella._

**Tails: ***Encendiendo su computador* Nicole ¿Estás ahí? Vamos, tenemos que ver como salió nuestro trabajo. Cielos, que emoción

**Nicole: **Buenos días amo Tails, veo que hoy amaneció con mucha energía *Sonríe*

**Tails: ***Dirigiéndose hacia el taller* No resisto las ganas de verlo ya en acción

_Al llegar al taller, Tails observa que el androide U 6506 no se encontraba en el lugar, lo único que había eran los cables de conexión, sin embargo no presto atención a la computadora principal y comenzó a buscar a dicho androide._

**Tails: **No puedo creerlo, ya salió a conocer el mundo ¡Que felicidad!

**Nicole: ***Tono preocupado* Esto es raro amo, no puedo localizarlo, se supone que instalamos un chip GPS que nos daría su ubicación

**Tails: **Es posible que se haya caído el servidor. No te preocupes, lo buscaremos así, dudo que se haya ido tan lejos sin conocer el lugar

_Al salir fuera del taller, Tails encuentra al androide con forma de zorro observando un gran árbol con todo y detalle en el cual, había una pequeña familia de pajarillos alimentando a sus pequeños de una forma muy tierna, después dicho robot bajo la mirada observando sus manos con detalle._

**Tails: **¡Te encontré! Dime ¿Cómo te sientes? Veras, yo soy Tails, tu creador. Estoy muy feliz de poder tenerte aquí después de tanto planear tu ensamble

_El androide no mostro ninguna atención y siguió observando su cuerpo con detalle, dicha acción perturbo un poco al pequeño zorro._

**Tails: **No entiendo, ¿Por qué no me responde? Sí que esta raro *Mira al robot nuevamente* ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hola? ¿Si sabes quién soy?

_El robot de nuevo ignoro por completo las palabras de Tails, siguiendo observando su cuerpo, después vuelve a alzar la mirada, esta vez observando las nubes esponjosas que se encontraban en el cielo._

**Tails: **¿Sabes que le sucede Nicole? Analiza su estatus por favor

**Nicole: **De acuerdo amo. Abriendo el sistema U6506

**U6506: **Disculpe, es solo que he estado observando con detalle lo que hay alrededor *Voltea a mirar a Tails* Es un gusto conocerlo señor Tails

**Tails: **¡Que felicidad! *Reverencia* Yo también tengo el gusto de verte al fin aquí, veo que has sido un completo éxito

**Nicole: **Amo, debo decirle que…

**Tails: **Ya no importa Nicole, U6506 es un éxito, vayamos a visitar a todos para presentarlo, me muero de ganas por mostrar mi más nuevo invento

**Nicole: **Si lo sé pero amo, debo decirle algo de suma importancia, es sobre el sistema, parece que…

**Tails: **No te preocupes Nicole, aborta la misión, por ahora tenemos la misión de ir a ver a nuestros amigos, también quiero que te conozcan, seguro que quedaran sorprendidos al verte

**Nicole: ***Se ruboriza* E… ¿En verdad lo cree amo?

**Tails: **Por supuesto que sí. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer

_Tails y Nicole entran a la casa nuevamente mientras que el robot seguía afuera observando todo lo que había a su alrededor._

_Mientras tanto, Sonic al fin llegaba a casa de Amy, posteriormente al pararse frente a la puerta comenzó a mostrarse nervioso, pero eso no impidió que tocara el timbre._

**Sonic: ***Tocando el timbre* Me pregunto si Amy habrá cocinado algo delicioso para desayunar, conociéndola seguramente será algo para mí.

_Pasados varios minutos, nadie abría la puerta, eso perturbo un poco al erizo veloz, por lo cual volvió a tocar el timbre pero nuevamente parecía que no había nadie en casa. Volvió a tocar pero de igual manera parecía no haber nadie, cuando el erizo decide retirarse del lugar, la puerta se abre un poco, Sonic al notarlo, voltea mientras sonríe._

**Sonic: ***Mirando la puerta abrirse* ¿Amy? ¡Hola!

**Amy: ***abriendo la puerta completamente sin salir de casa* ¡ah! Eres tu ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Sonic: ***Mirando las ojeras y la cara hinchada de la chica* ¿Te sientes bien? He venido porque me dejaste preocupado ayer

**Amy: ***Se voltea dándole la espalda al erizo* ¿Ahora si te preocupa lo que sienta? Típico de ti

**Sonic: **¿Aun sigues molesta? *Tono preocupado* Veras, en verdad no hice las cosas intencionalmente, lo que sucede es que…

**Amy: ***Interrumpiendo* ¿Cuánto daño piensas seguir haciéndome?

**Sonic: **No no, en verdad que no es mi intención hacerte daño, yo siempre me preocupo por mis amigos, daría la vida por todos

**Amy: **Con que amigos. Me has dejado las cosas más que claras. Hazme un favor

**Sonic: **Claro, dime lo que sea y considéralo hecho *Sonríe mientras alza el pulgar*

**Amy: ***Voltea a verlo con mirada fría* Deja de molestarme, desaparece de mi vida y Sonic ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca en mi vida! ¿Entendiste?

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* Amy… yo

**Amy: **¡Largo de aquí! Quiero estar sola *Azota la puerta*

_Sonic no podía creer lo que había pasado, jamás en su vida alguien se había portado de esa forma con él y más viniendo de Amy, la chica que lo amaba desde hace mucho, en ese momento no sabía absolutamente nada que hacer. Algo dentro del erizo parecía haberse roto en mil pedazos mientras sentía un gran vacío en su estómago al escuchar dicha frase de Amy._

_El erizo no hizo absolutamente nada, da la media vuelta y se retira con un rostro pálido y sin expresión mientras caminaba lentamente mientras que Amy lloraba intensamente dejándose caer frente a la puerta, de igual forma seguía sin creer lo que había dicho en ese momento y sobre todo la expresión de Sonic al escucharla, dicha acción de dolía en el alma, anhelaba con todo su corazón abrir la puerta nuevamente y correr tras él, pero sabía que debía darle una lección y averiguar si Sonic en verdad la amaba._

**Amy: ***Llorando* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que venir ahora que intento olvidarte? ¡Sonic idiota! Ni siquiera te importo verme sufrir por ti, solo diste media vuelta y te fuiste sin remordimientos, no puedo creer que seas tan frio y sin sentimientos. Juro que a partir de ahora te odiare con todas mis fuerzas *Se levanta, se asoma por la ventana y grita* ¡TE ODIO SONIC EL ERIZO!

_El erizo no logro escuchar dicho grito de Amy, solo seguía caminando con miles de cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas la frase de Amy la cual lo atormentaba por completo_

**Sonic: **No entiendo lo que pasa ¿Por qué estará tan enojada conmigo? Lo único que hice fue protegerla de los peligros

_Sin darse cuenta, Sonic pasa a lado de Dany quien solo miraba el rostro del erizo sin expresión alguna._

**Dany: **¿Y a ti que te sucede?

_Sonic no presto atención a la pregunta de Dany y siguió su camino, pareciendo que no había escuchado._

**Dany: **¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Sonic ¿Me copias? *Observa que Sonic sigue sin poner atención* ¿Pero qué le pasa? *Grita* ¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO! *Nota que el erizo sigue sin prestar atención* ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo? *Saca un tambor de la nada pero nada, después una corneta y tampoco muestra interés, posteriormente saca una gran tuba y comienza a tocar, sin embargo Sonic sigue sin mostrar atención* ¿Qué le pasa a este erizo? He hecho todo para llamar la atención, ¿Qué otra cosa ruidosa lo hará despertar de ese trance? *Saca un teléfono celular con un sonido común y corriente pero tampoco funciona* Creo que ya se lo que hare *Se acerca de frente a Sonic y le da una fuerte bofetada haciéndolo reaccionar*

**Sonic: ***Cae al suelo mientras se soba* ¿Qué te pasa, por qué hiciste eso?

**Dany: **¡Hasta que reaccionas erizo! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Parece que viste un muerto o algo así

**Sonic: **No lo sé, es Amy

**Dany: **¿Amy? Ya sé, seguramente quería tener juegos masoquistas contigo picaron

**Sonic: **Dijo que no quiere volver a verme nunca en su vida ¿Tu sabes que quiso decir con eso?

**Dany: **A ver espera, ¿Dices que Amy fue la que te dijo eso? Pero ¿Qué le hiciste?

**Sonic: **No hice nada en lo absoluto, solo quise que se quedara a salvo cuando Eggman ataco la ciudad y al estar en la batalla, Moka la murciélago apareció y me ayudo, después Amy llego al lugar y me vio chocando las palmas con ella, realmente no fue grave lo que hice, ahora me odia. En verdad que no entiendo nada de esto

**Dany: **¡Veo que eres un idiota! Analiza lo que sucede y ponte en su lugar por un momento, dices que dejaste a Amy a salvo en casa ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso quería ir contigo?

**Sonic: **Así es, ella quería luchar con Eggman, pero no quiero que le pase nada malo, por eso la deje a salvo

**Dany: **Viendo como es Amy, no se quedó conforme con lo que dijiste y aun así decidió seguirte para ayudarte y protegerte al mismo tiempo, eso tiene sentido, y al llegar lo único que vio fue que batallaste a lado de otra chica sin objeción alguna, eso debió haberle partido el corazón ya que ella quería ser esa chica que le pateara el trasero a Eggman a tu lado pero, la cambiaste y si miramos desde la forma de ser de Amy, eso debió ser muy duro. Ataques de celos extremos y dolor en su corazón, creo que tiene lógica su odio hacia ti.

**Sonic: **¿En verdad lo crees así?

**Dany: **Amigo, eres experto en cagarla cuando Amy se acerca a ti, creo que ha llegado la hora de que corrijas tu error

**Sonic: ***Desinteresado* No, déjalo así, además no tengo tiempo para eso, Eggman puede aparecer en cualquier momento y debo proteger a los demás, además ya se le pasara, seguro que volverá a buscarme como siempre, no te preocupes

**Dany: **y… ¿Qué tal si no lo hace? ¿Qué harás?

**Sonic: **Bueno, a decir verdad no lo sé, quizá siga mi vida como hasta ahora

**Dany: ***Mirada pervertida* Puedo ver que te duele lo que te dijo, estabas pálido, eso demuestra que sientes algo por ella

**Sonic: **¿Pero qué cosas dices? No importa en lo absoluto, debo respetar su decisión, de esa forma ella estará segura y no correrá peligro

**Dany: **Eso no es lo que ella piensa, ella quiere correr riesgos a tu lado y demostrar lo fuerte que es el amor, sin embargo tu ego es primero, eso está mal. Lo que haremos ahora es reconquistarla

**Sonic: **Yo paso

**Dany: **No hay opción, ¿O acaso no quieres ver que Amy este bien?

**Sonic: **Pero… Yo no soy bueno en este tema

**Dany: ***Abraza por el cuello a Sonic* Hermano, has venido con el indicado, puedes llamarme doctor corazón si lo deseas

**Sonic: **¡Estas demente!

_Después de pasado un rato, Dany y Sonic se encontraban fuera de la casa de Vainilla._

_Dany ponía un pequeño pizarrón en el suelo mientras que Sonic permanecía sentado en un tronco con cara seria y de desesperación._

**Dany: **Bien, a partir de ahora me llamaras profesor Dany, lo que aprenderás aquí lo llevaras a cabo con Amy, ahora deja que te presente a mi asistente, con ella practicaras todo lo aprendido antes de aplicarlo con Amy, le puse su atuendo para simular que se trata de ella. *Tose* bien, te presento a la bella sustituta de Amy.

_Knuckles salía completamente apenado mientras vestía el clásico vestido rojo de Amy mientras que en su rostro podía verse su furia clásica._

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* ¿Knuckles? Siempre pensé que el rojo te iba bien *Ríe*

**Knuckles: ***Entierra su puño en el piso* Si sigues burlándote de mí te prometo que te hare pedazos y brincare la cuerda con tus intestinos *Mira a Dany* Espero cumplas tu promesa estúpido perro o de lo contrario también te hare pedazos

**Dany: **Calma, no te exaltes o nuestro plan no marchara bien *Saca la esmeralda maestra* Creo que esta pequeña se quedara aguardando hasta que cumplas nuestro trato

**Knuckles: **Como los odio a todos

**Dany: **Bien. Necesito que centres tu atención en Amy

**Sonic: ***Desinteresado* Esto es aburrido, yo mejor me voy

**Dany: **¿Acaso no quieres que Amy te perdone? Entonces eres un cobarde

**Sonic: **Esta bien, tu ganas *Se levanta del tronco y mira a Knuckles a los ojos*

**Dany: **Así es, observa sus hermosos ojos verdes color esmeralda y esa cabellera rosada que enloquece a cualquier chico y dile lo hermosa que es

**Sonic: ***Tono serio* Eres hermosa.

**Knuckles: **No puedo creer que el gran guerrero orgulloso y guardián de la esmeralda maestra tenga que rebajarse a hacer estas cosas tan humillantes

**Dany: **No no, muy mal, debes ser más tierno y cariñoso. Está bien, creo que haremos otra cosa, debemos empezar con algo más sencillo. *Se aleja del lugar*

_Pasados ya varios minutos, regresa con una caja de cartón grande, después saca una pequeña caja de chocolates vacía y un muñeco de felpa_

**Dany: **Estas son tus armas secretas para vencerla, tienes que ser caballeroso y darle estos obsequios

**Sonic: ***Toma la caja de chocolates y se la arroja a Knuckles a la cara* Toma, no vayas a engordar con esto *Ríe*

**Knuckles: ***Furioso* Deja de hacerte el gracioso, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes

**Dany: **Muy mal, esto no es un juego amigo azul, debes ser más sensible y tierno

**Sonic: **Esta bien *Vuelve a tomar la caja de chocolates* ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Dany: **Te acercaras lentamente a Knuckles y le dirás lo siguiente

**Sonic: ***Se acerca a Knuckles* Amy, sé que he metido la pata y sé que me equivoque en hacer esas tonterías, pero estoy dispuesto a reparar mi error, ahora permíteme regalarte este obsequio como muestra de mi cariño hacia ti, también quisiera salir a tomar un helado a tu lado y observar el atardecer *Le da la caja a Knuckles* ¿Lo hice bien?

**Knuckles: ***Le azota la caja en la cara* ¡Largo de aquí idiota! Me molestas

**Dany: ***Se golpea la frente* Amigo rojo, debes cooperar con esto o de lo contrario no te daré tu preciada joya

**Sonic: **Esto no tiene sentido alguno, Knuckles jamás va a aceptar tener una cita conmigo *Ríe*

**Knuckles: **¡Basta, me rindo! Entrégame esa esmeralda ahora

**Dany: ***Suspira* Es evidente que Knuckles no sirve para esto, creo que debemos hacerlo a la antigua *Vuelve a sacar la esmeralda* Toma esto y vete

**Knuckles: ***Rompe el vestido* Ya era hora, par de retrasados *Se marcha*

**Sonic: **Esto es ridículo, de ninguna manera hare esto

**Vainilla: ***Apareciendo con una bandeja llena de galletas* Solo debes ser sincero y pedirle disculpas, pero debes ser humilde y muy dulce con ella o de lo contrario no te perdonara

**Dany:** Mi amada conejita siempre tan dulce y tierna ¿Pero cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

**Sonic: ***Mirada baja* No sé si esto funcione, creo que mejor posponemos esto y me voy a casa a descansar

**Dany: **De ninguna manera, Amy y tú deben reconciliarse, son la alegría de todo el grupo así que iras ahora mismo hacia su casa y pedirás disculpas, no olvides llevarle un detalle

**Vainilla: **Con una flor basta, pero debes esperas al menos otro día mas, por ahora ella está muy triste

**Dany: **De ninguna manera, Sonic debe ir a disculparse ahora

**Sonic: ***Suspira* De acuerdo, lo intentare *Se levanta del tronco y se aleja*

**Vainilla: **Pobre Sonic, nunca lo había visto así, aparenta ser fuerte pero veo que en el fondo le duele, solo espero que Amy recapacite

**Dany: **Yo también lo espero, yo también

_Sonic caminaba en dirección a casa de Amy nuevamente aunque en esta ocasión sentía un gran temor que lo atormentaba._

_Por otro lado, el pequeño Mapache caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea con pocas casas en ella, y al observarlas detenidamente encuentra un pequeño letrero que dice "casa de Amy Rose" Al verlo inmediatamente sintió alegría y comenzó a ruborizarse._

**Ameyal: **¿Acaso la señorita Amy vivirá por aquí? ¿Se encontrara en casa? Pero… *Se ruboriza* ¿Y si me corre de su casa? Mejor no voy, puede que se moleste conmigo por molestarla… aunque… *Vuelve a mirar la casa de Amy* Vamos Ameyal, no seas cobarde e invítala a salir, es lo menos que puedes hacer ahora *Traga saliva* Bien, aquí voy.

_Ameyal se dirigía a la puerta y comenzó a tocar el timbre mientras colocaba ambas manos en su espalda, mira a un lado y arranca unas florecillas que se encontraban ahí. Amy abría la puerta con desprecio al escuchar el timbre._

**Amy: **Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz erizo repugnante *Observa que se trata de Ameyal* ¡Eres tu pequeñín! Lo siento mucho en verdad *Sonríe* Pensé que se trataba de alguien desagradable

**Ameyal: **Bueno, no se preocupe señorita Amy, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludarla y bueno, yo… ah… debo irme

**Amy: ***Nota las flores en las manos del mapache* ¿Esas son para mí?

**Ameyal: ***Nervioso* Bueno, yo… *Le da las flores mientras se ruboriza* No son la gran cosa pero espero le gusten

**Amy: ***Toma las flores con ternura y las huele* Son hermosas, gracias por el detalle, las pondré en agua para que se mantengan lindas pero dime ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

**Ameyal: **No, claro que no, para usted siempre tendré tiempo *Se tapa la boca y vuelve a ruborizarse* Discúlpeme, no quise decir cosas sin sentido

**Amy: **Eres tan lindo y tierno cuando te sonrojas *Sonríe* ¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar? No quiero estar sola

**Ameyal: ***Nervioso* C… claro, solo espero no ser alguna molestia

**Amy: **De ninguna manera *Toma la mano del mapache* Vamos, te preparare algo delicioso

_Ameyal sentía mariposas en el estómago al sentir que Amy tomaba su mano y lo llevaba hacia adentro de su casa y al escuchar la última frase, hizo que el pequeño mapache se sintiera feliz por un corto lapso de tiempo, sin embargo, dicha escena de la mano fue observada por Sonic quien se había acercado lo suficiente para disculparse pero al ver dicha escena nuevamente sintió algo dentro de su estómago mientras volvía a quedar en estado de shok mirando lo sucedido. Cuando ve que el mapache entra a casa de Amy y cierran la puerta, inmediatamente da la media vuelta y se aleja del lugar lentamente, era la primera vez que Sonic no corría como acostumbraba para ir a casa._

_¿En verdad Sonic estará triste al ver la reacción de Amy? ¿Amy perdonara a Sonic algún día? ¿Qué quiso advertir Nicole a Tails? ¿Knuckles se veía obeso con el vestido de Amy?_


	36. De Valentía a Cobardía en un minuto

_Amy y el pequeño mapache Ameyal entraban a casa para preparar un delicioso desayuno mientras que Sonic solo observaba de cerca la situación sintiendo algo muy extraño dentro de él. Era la primera vez que el erizo más valiente del mundo sentía esa sensación de vacío y tristeza por algo que el mismo no podía explicarse, no hizo otra cosa más que dar media vuelta y regresar a casa lentamente, era algo extraño ya que el siempre acostumbraba a correr a toda velocidad._

**Sonic: ***Mirando sus manos temblar* ¿Qué me sucede? No puedo explicarme lo que está pasando, es como si me sintiera impotente *Mira hacia el cielo* ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación en la garganta? ¿Acaso tengo ganas de llorar? Pero solo fue un mal entendido, no comprendo por qué siento esto al ver que Amy me trato así y ver que prefirió estar con otro que seguirme. Nunca me ha pasado esto con Tails, el siempre sale con los demás y habla con Laisha *A su mente vuelve la imagen de Ameyal entrando a casa de Amy* ¿Quién será ese sujeto? Es demasiado extraño, no confío en el.

_El erizo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que incluso comenzó a tener jaquecas, lo único que quería era llegar a casa para descansar un poco._

_Ya pasados varios minutos, Tails llegaba a casa de Vainilla en compañía de Nicole quien se encontraba esta vez en su clásico comunicador amarillo, y U6506 quien solo miraba a su alrededor al caminar en completo silencio._

**Tails: **Les van a agradar mis amigos, siempre aprecian mis inventos y estoy seguro que con ustedes quedaran impresionados *Sonríe*

**Nicole: **¿Usted cree que lo hagan? ¡Que emoción! Al fin conoceré a los amigos de mi amo

**Tails: **Bueno, aunque tú ya conociste a mi mejor amigo Sonic, pero aun te falta conocer a los demás *Mira hacia atrás* ¿Qué opinas tu u6506?

_El robot seguía caminando en completo silencio ignorando por completo la pregunta de Tails_

**Tails: **Vaya, veo que es muy callado, tal vez este nervioso

**Nicole: **Amo, no quisiera desanimarlo pero… U6506 tiene un…

_De la nada aparece Cream corriendo hacia Tails para saludarlo, al llegar a él lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, dicha acción incomodo a Nicole un poco._

**Cream: ***Contenta* ¡Tails! Tiene mucho tiempo que no te he visto, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí

**Tails: **Hola Cream *Corresponde el abrazo de una forma sencilla* Lo siento mucho, he estado un poco ocupado pero al fin ya estoy libre *Sonríe y suelta a la conejita*

**Cream: **Eso veo *Sonríe* dime ¿Me extrañaste? No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

**Tails: ***Sonríe* Claro pero solo deja saludar a tu madre y a Dany, tengo algo que mostrarles *Recuerda a Nicole* Es verdad *Enseña su comunicador* Mira Cream, te presento a mi nueva asistente, se llama Nicole Lynx, es una especie de inteligencia artificial que he creado para ayudar en distintas cosas, es muy lista y posee conciencia propia, a decir verdad no parece computadora.

**Nicole: **Vaya, ¿Tu eres la pequeña Cream de la que todos hablan? Veo que eres bastante tierna *Sonríe*

**Cream: **Es un gusto conocerla *Reverencia* Espero llevarnos muy bien

**Tails: **Y este que está aquí atrás, es U6506. Él es mi más grande y ambicioso proyecto hasta ahora, el será pieza importante para ayudarnos a todos en lo que sea

**Cream: ***Observa al robot* Veo que te quedo muy bien *Sonríe* ¿y que sabe hacer?

**Tails: ***Mueve sus colas y coloca su dedo bajo la nariz* No es por presumir pero sabe hacer muchas cosas, al igual que Nicole, también posee conciencia propia y la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, no depende de mí para hacer ciertas tareas.

**Cream: ***Mirando con cara de duda mientras sonríe* Eso suena muy bien, no se de lo que se trata pero tratándose de ti seguro que es algo impresionante *Se acerca de nuevo al zorro y abraza uno de sus brazos* Te eche mucho de menos. El día de la fiesta te prepare un delicioso pastel pero no te vi llegar

**Tails: ***Nervioso* Lo sé, estuve muy ocupado con el proyecto pero a partir de ahora ya no me perderé más momentos importantes

**Cream: **Me parece bien ¿Quieres jugar? *Lo jala hacia su casa* Tengo una pelota nueva, podremos divertirnos mucho *Recarga su cabeza en el brazo del zorro*

**Tails: **¿En verdad? Eso suena muy bien, no me caería nada mal desestresarme un poco *Sonríe*

_Al llegar a casa, Vainilla sale de casa en compañía de Dany y Darby quien platicaba contento con el dálmata Tuggles._

**Vainilla: ***Observa al zorrito* Tails ¿Qué sorpresa?

**Tails: **Buen día señora Vainilla, tiene tiempo que no los veo

**Dany: **Es el colmo, te has olvidado de tus amigos que te hemos extrañado tanto

**Tails: ***Sonríe* Lo siento, lo que sucede es que estuve muy ocupado estos últimos días, estuve desarrollando un proyecto muy ambicioso y bueno, he aquí los resultados

**Tuggles: **¿Es eso un robot? *Observa al androide* Vaya, es como un clon tuyo pero de metal *Alza los brazos del robot mientras lo observa* Tiene soldaduras perfectas y articulaciones excelentes ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Puedes hacer una copia mía metálica?

**Tails: **Bueno, a decir verdad no sabía que aspecto darle así que decidí usar mi apariencia para crearlo y respecto a sus funcionalidades, puede hacer muchas cosas, pero lo más importante es su mentalidad, es un ser independiente y puede hacer cosas sin que yo le dé ordenes, es como si hablaras con alguien común y corriente

**Dany: ***Observando al robot* Pues, parece muy callado y distraído, solo mira hacia arriba

**Tails: **Bueno, a decir verdad parece ser tímido y curioso ya que veo que le llaman la atención los animalitos del lugar

**Darby: **No lo sé, a mí no me da mucha confianza que digamos

**Tails: **Sera digno de confiar, eso te lo puedo asegurar, también les he venido a mostrar a mi asistente personal *Vuelve a mostrar su comunicador* Ella es Nicole Lynx, está dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera de nosotros

**Nicole: ***Hace reverencia mientras sonríe* Es un gusto saludarlos a todos, espero llevarnos muy bien y a partir de ahora estoy a sus ordenes

**Tuggles: ***Le arrebata el comunicador* ¡Déjame ver! *Observa a la lince haciéndola sonrojar* Vaya, veo que tienes muy buenos gustos, te quedo muy linda, no parece una computadora

**Nicole: ***Ruborizada y nerviosa* Muchas gracias, nadie me había hecho un cumplido así

**Tuggles: **Dime algo Nicole ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Nicole: ***Mas ruborizada* Bueno, yo… me temo que es imposible por ahora *Risa nerviosa*

**Darby: ***Le da un zape en la cabeza al Dálmata* Compórtate como los chicos decentes, estás hablando con una asistente virtual

**Tails: ***Ríe* Me temo que por ahora es imposible pero en algún futuro no muy lejano hare que Nicole este entre nosotros físicamente, por ahora solo nos ayudara en algunas misiones contra Eggman y a buscar esmeraldas caos

**Nicole: **Encantada de trabajar con todos *Sonríe*

**Dany: **Ese chico zorro sí que sorprende con sus inventos

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* Lo se querido, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, siempre nos ayuda en todo

**Darby: ***Se acerca al robot con tono serio* Dime, si tienes conciencia propia ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuál es tu propósito?

**Tails: **Ayudarnos a todos a…

**Darby: ***Interrumpe* Deja que él me lo diga, se supone que tiene conciencia

**U6506: ***Observa a Darby a los ojos* Solo ayudar a Tails a resolver múltiples problemas matemáticos, formulas y cálculos para avanzar en proyectos futuros, mi nombre es Project U6506-0408

**Cream: **Es un nombre muy complicado ¿Por qué no le buscas un nombre más bonito?

**Tails: **Lo sé, he pensado en muchos pero aún no se me ocurre nada

**Dany: **Bueno, ya existe metal Sonic y metal Dany ¿Por qué no llamarlo metal Tails?

**Tails: **No lo sé, no me agrada mucho el nombre aunque por el momento no es muy importante, ya se me ocurrirá algo después

**Cream: **Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, soy experta en buscar nombres bonitos

**Vainilla: **Bien, que bueno que llegaste ahora, justamente iba a preparar algo de comer para todos ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

**Tails: ***Sonríe* Por supuesto que si

**Tuggles: ***Vuelve a tomar el comunicador* Yo comeré a lado de esta chica linda, claro si es que no le molesta

**Nicole: ***Nerviosa* Por supuesto que no *Sonríe* es todo un gusto acompañarlo

_Todos entraron a casa para convivir con el pequeño zorro a excepción del androide quien solo se sentaba en un tronco observando el suelo y los insectos que pasaban frente a él._

_Mientras tanto, Amy terminaba de preparar el desayuno mientras Ameyal se encontraba sentado en el sofá de una forma educada colocando sus manos entre sus piernas mientras observaba los adornos que se encontraban en los muebles de la chica eriza._

**Amy: **Ya está el desayuno, espero te agrade ¿Quieres pasar a la mesa?

**Ameyal: **Por supuesto ¿Gustas que te ayude en algo? Si quieres puedo traer un poco de agua fresca para ti

**Amy: ***Colocando el desayuno en la mesa* No es necesario, he preparado una deliciosa limonada al estilo Amy Rose, seguro te encantara *Sonríe*

**Ameyal: ***Se sienta en la mesa observando la comida* Se ve delicioso, aunque no sé por qué te tomas la molestia en invitarme a desayunar

**Amy: **Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, me hace feliz que todos admiren mi comida, es mi manera de decirles que los aprecio

**Ameyal: **Muchas gracias por el detalle, en verdad no lo olvidare

**Amy: **Vamos, no es para tanto *Sonríe* Te serviré antes de que se enfrié

_Toma una pequeña espátula y comienza a servir los alimentos de una forma tierna y hogareña mientras que el mapache miraba gustoso el rostro de Amy quien aparentaba estar tranquila y feliz pero podía notar que ella ocultaba su tristeza._

**Amy: ***Se sienta mientras mira al mapache ruborizarse* Come con toda confianza, que no te de pena

**Ameyal: ***Ruborizado* Gr… Gracias

**Amy: **Cuéntame de ti, veo que no hablas mucho

**Ameyal: **Bueno, a decir verdad no tengo mucho que contar, solo que me agrada el agua

**Amy: **De eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero debes tener algunos gustos, tal vez te guste el helado o salir a dar paseos

**Ameyal: **Bueno, a decir verdad amo el helado de chocolate, me gusta admirar los paisajes con agua en ellos, como lagos o el mar, casi siempre me la paso nadando en los lagos, me apasiona

**Amy: ***Ríe* Eres un chico carismático, aunque veo que eres muy tímido, puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras

**Ameyal: **Supongo que gracias *Mira los ojos de Amy e inmediatamente desvía la mirada* La comida esta deliciosa

**Amy: **Gracias, la cocina es mi vida, por eso hago mi mejor esfuerzo a la hora de preparar platillos diferentes.

**Ameyal: **¿P… Puedo preguntar algo?

**Amy: **Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

**Ameyal: **Puedo darme cuenta que ocultas tristeza en tu rostro, ¿Sucedió algo?

**Amy: ***Su sonrisa desaparece poco a poco y su mirada baja lentamente* Creo que por el momento no quiero recordar ese trago amargo *Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas*

**Ameyal: **No te preocupes, yo te ayudare en lo que sea, no importa si arriesgo mi vida en el intento, quisiera verte sonreír como siempre

**Amy: ***Mirando al mapache* Eres muy lindo, en verdad lo agradezco pero no te preocupes, no es nada importante *Sonríe*

_Después de desayunar, ambos chicos pasaron a sentarse en la sala, sin embargo, un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar del lado de Ameyal, este lo saca y nota que se trata de Eggman, no dudo ni un instante y atendió la llamada sin preocupación alguna._

**Ameyal: **¿Diga?

**Eggman: ***Desde el teléfono*Chico acuático, necesito de tu ayuda ahora ¿En cuánto tiempo vienes?

**Ameyal: **No lo sé pero dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

**Eggman: **Ha pasado una tragedia, los niños desamparados se han quedado sin agua, quisiera ayudar pero es imposible ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a llenar el depósito?

**Ameyal: **Por supuesto, en un momento estaré ahí, todo sea por el bien de los niños desamparados

**Eggman: **Gracias, en verdad eres de gran ayuda, todos estarán muy agradecidos contigo, te estaré esperando pero procura no tardar *Cuelga el teléfono, después se ríe maliciosamente* Ese tonto, de verdad cree que ayudare a otros, por supuesto que los ayudare pero a rendirse ante mi *Vuelve a reír*

**Amy: ***Nota intrigado a Ameyal* ¿Sucede algo?

**Ameyal: **Lo siento señorita Amy, debo atender un asunto importante, estoy ayudando a un buen amigo a llevar agua a niños desamparados, algún día te lo presentare *Sonríe*

**Amy: **Cielos, es un buen gesto de tu parte ayudar a otros *Sonríe* Sonic hace lo mismo… *Se tapa la boca* Olvídalo, no sé por qué saque ese comentario sin sentido

**Ameyal: ***Sonríe* No te preocupes, espero poder verte pronto *Abre la puerta y comienza a salir pero Amy lo detiene* ¿Sucede algo?

**Amy: **Muchas gracias por tratar de animarme un poco, por las flores y por tu compañía, mañana quisiera que fuéramos por ese helado de chocolate que tanto te gusta ¿Aceptas?

**Ameyal: ***Emocionado* P… Pero claro que si

**Amy: ***Sonríe* Bien, te esperare mañana a medio día, no llegues tarde

**Ameyal: **Por supuesto que no, aquí estaré *Sonríe* gracias *Sale de casa*

**Amy: ***Cierra la puerta y vuelve a deprimirse* Como quisiera que Sonic fuera así de atento conmigo, las cosas serían más fáciles

_Han pasado ya varias horas y Tails caminaba de regreso a casa en compañía de Cream quien insistió en acompañarlo a su taller para aprender cosas nuevas._

_Al entrar a casa, estos encuentran a Sonic recostado en el sofá mirando televisión con un bote de helado y toda la cara llena de él._

**Tails: **¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Amy reparando el error

**Sonic: **Si si, ya no importa *Continua comiendo helado* este helado sabe muy bien

**Tails: **En verdad que te desconozco, ¿Qué dijo Amy al respecto?

**Sonic: **Estará bien ¿Quieres guardar silencio? Ya va a empezar mi programa favorito

**Tails: **Eres un caso perdido, iré a mi taller

**Cream: **¿Qué pasa con el señor Sonic?

**Tails: **No lo sé, últimamente se ha portado raro

**Nicole: **Amo, lamento interrumpir su plática pero tengo noticias importantes, es sobre el doctor Eggman

**Tails: ***Observa la pantalla del comunicador* ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Nicole: ***Observe lo que encontré en la televisión abierta *Muestra un video* _Las calles de la ciudad están envueltas por el pánico, varios robots han sometido a algunos ciudadanos y los obligan a hacer reverencia al despiadado doctor Eggman ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? Solo esperamos que Sonic el erizo llegue pronto para ayudar, *Se escuchan varias explosiones* ¿Pero qué sucede? Al parecer el ejército tiene una batalla con Eggman, ¿Sera lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo?_

**Tails: **Cielos, esto es importante *Mira a Cream* Quédate aquí, volveremos en seguida *Sale del taller y entra a la casa* Sonic, Eggman está atacando la ciudad de nuevo, tenemos que ir a detenerlo rápido

**Sonic: ***Voltea lentamente* Hazte cargo amiguito, sé que puedes

**Tails: **Sonic ¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Es Eggman, los ciudadanos corren peligro

**Sonic: **Calla, ya viene la mejor parte de mi programa, yo sé que tú puedes detenerlo

**Tails: ***Enfadado* Levántate de inmediato, vamos a ayudar a los demás

**Sonic: ***Indiferente* Si si, lo que digas, no me interesa *Sigue mirando la televisión*

**Tails: **En serio que no te entiendo, te desconozco por completo *Sale de casa eh inmediatamente despega en su avión* ¿Estás ahí Nicole?

**Nicole: **Para usted siempre estoy disponible amo

**Tails: **Por favor, busca el lugar exacto de los hechos y la ubicación de Eggman

**Nicole: **Trabajando en eso, al parecer se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, GUN va en camino al igual que la fuerza aérea

**Tails: **Muy bien, ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada?

**Nicole: **Si seguimos volando a esta velocidad, estoy segura que tardaremos alrededor de cinco minutos

**Tails: **Bien, revisa los cañones y las armas por favor

**Nicole: **Escaneando estado de las armas. Se encuentran listas para disparar

**Tails: **Solo espero no tardar demasiado.

_Mientras tanto, Eggman se encontraba destruyendo varios edificios del centro de la ciudad con ayuda de más hidrobots iguales a los que atacaron a Sonic el día anterior. _

**Eggman: **Vamos Hidrobots, limpien esta ciudad para que mi nuevo imperio sea levantado de entre las ruinas

**Voz extraña: **De ninguna manera permitiré que sigas haciendo esto

**Eggman: ***Busca por todos lados hasta encontrar al sujeto* Vaya, veo que decides aparecer después de mucho ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi estimado Knuckles?

**Knuckles: **No quieras hacerte el gracioso, no permitiré que destruyas la ciudad, tiene tiempo que no hago un buen ejercicio

**Eggman: **Dime una cosa ¿acaso la esmeralda maestra está sola y desamparada? Si es así con gusto puedo hacerle compañía *Risa malvada*

**Knuckles: **¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para dejarla ahí? No confío en nadie, si no eres tú, es la tonta rata voladora los que tratan de robar mi esmeralda, es por eso que me encargue de eso antes de venir a patearte el trasero

**Eggman: **Bueno, ya te quitare la esmeralda después, ahora lo que debo hacer es acabar contigo de una vez por todas para seguir limpiando la ciudad

**Knuckles: ***Sonríe* No podrás contra el poderoso guardián del altar, así que prepara tu trasero que lo pateare fuerte

**Eggman: ***Presiona varios botones para lanzar misiles desde su nave* Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto

_Los misiles se dirigían hacia el equidna el cual saltaba para golpearlos uno por uno y tratar de regresárselos a Eggman pero este también los esquivaba, en seguida aparecieron varios hidrobots que rodearon por completo a Knuckles amenazándolo con sus cañones de agua a punto de disparar. Posteriormente Tails llegaba al lugar de batalla a bordo de su avión disparando hacia algunos robots haciéndolos estallar._

**Knuckles: ***Mirando el avión* Al fin deciden llegar, tardaron demasiado *Observa la ausencia de Sonic* ¿Dónde está Sonic?

**Tails: ***Tono molesto* No quiso venir, pero no debemos preocuparnos por eso, tenemos que hacer lo que sea para defender a todos

**Eggman: **¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Sonic no vendrá? *Sonríe* Esas son excelentes noticias, al parecer le afecto el problema que tuvo con la eriza rosada, mi plan fue un éxito

**Knuckles: **¡a callar! Conmigo es más que suficiente para acabar contigo

**Eggman: **Ya lo veremos, ¡Ataquen hidrobots!

_Los robots comenzaron a lanzar fuertes chorros de agua que trataban de mojar al poderoso equidna, pero este esquivaba los ataques hasta que un chorro logro mojarlo, Knuckles solo trataba de cubrirse y avanzar hacia el para destruirlo, sin embargo otro robot lo atacaba por el otro lado, posteriormente otro robot más ataco haciendo que Knuckles no pudiese defenderse al punto de comenzar a ahogarse._

_Tails al darse cuenta, se acercó lo suficiente para lanzar misiles y de esa forma destruir a algunos robots y salvar a Knuckles._

**Tails: **Vamos, sube al avión

**Knuckles: ***Sube al ala del avión* Acabemos con esto de una vez, tengo un día muy ocupado

**Tails: **Bien. Nicole, busca puntos débiles en los robots de Eggman para destruirlos de un solo golpe

**Nicole: **Lamento informarle que es un poco imposible, lo mejor será atacar a Eggman directamente, de esa forma podremos desactivar a todos los robots que mando a atacar

**Knuckles: **Muy bien, acércate y yo le daré un golpe

**Tails: **Bien, hagámoslo

_El avión comenzaba a acercarse a la nave de Eggman quien seguía atacando con balas y misiles que Tails esquivaba con dificultar mientras que los robots del suelo lanzaban chorros de agua hacia arriba, hasta que uno de ellos golpea en una de las alas del avión desestabilizándolo un poco._

**Eggman: **Que tontos, no se percataron de ese ataque, ¿Creen que pueden conmigo sin ayuda del erizo?

**Tails: ***Estabilizándose* por supuesto que podremos, el trabajo en equipo nos ayudara

**Eggman: **Basta de tonterías, acabare con ustedes de una vez por todas

_El avión de Tails nuevamente se acercaba hacia Eggman, esta vez eran ellos quien disparaban con balas haciendo que Eggman perdiese un poco el control de su nave. Knuckles salta hasta llegar a la nave y comenzó a golpearla hasta romper el vidrio que cubría a Eggman._

**Knuckles: **Ríndete, te tengo

**Eggman: **No pensé que llegarías tan lejos, pero no has acabado conmigo

**Knuckles: ***Agarra a Eggman para lanzarlo fuera de la nave* Fuera de aquí tonto, tengo que desactivar esto

_Eggman caía de la nave hasta caer en el avión de Tails, el cual comenzó a dirigirse hacia la prisión._

**Tails: ***Presiona un botón haciendo que el cinturón de seguridad atrape a Eggman* Hasta aquí llegaste, te quedara una larga vida dentro de la prisión

**Eggman: **¿Dijiste prisión? Dudo que eso sea suficiente para mí, pero por ahora me vencieron pero ten por seguro que no se quedara así

**Tails: ***Ríe* No se por qué, pero te creo, te veremos por aquí más pronto de lo que creemos

_Knuckles comenzaba a destruir todos los controles de la nave haciendo que todos los hidrobots terminaran desactivados, después salta de ella planeando hacia el bosque mientras la nave comenzaba a explotar._

_Ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y Tails regresaba a casa completamente agotado, al entrar a ella encuentra a Sonic en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, esta vez con una sopa instantánea en mano y varias envolturas tiradas por todos lados._

**Tails: **¿De verdad que no te levantaste de ahí en todo el día?

**Sonic: **Que más da, me he perdido de muchos programas de televisión buenísimos gracias a que desperdicio mi vida corriendo y luchando contra el mal

**Tails: **¿En verdad eres tu Sonic? No te entiendo

**Sonic: **Por supuesto que si *Eructa* jamás me había sentido tan relajado

**Tails: **¿Seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con el problema de Amy?

**Sonic: **Ya te dije que Amy estará bien, no tarda en volver a buscarme

**Tails: **Puedo darme cuenta de que si te afecto, este no es el Sonic que conozco pero bueno, es solo un día, sería el colmo que hicieras esto en toda la semana

**Sonic: ***Bosteza* Tengo sueño, ha sido un día muy largo, buenas noches zorro

**Tails: **Pero… acaba de anochecer ¿Cómo es posible que te duermas tan temprano?

_Sonic comenzó a quedarse dormido ignorando por completo a Tails, este no hizo nada más que alejarse del lugar y dirigirse a su taller en el cual aún se encontraba Cream, en compañía de Laisha. _

_Cream al ver a Tails antes que la perrita maltes, inmediatamente se dirigió a abrazarlo y posteriormente a tratar de besarlo, sin embargo Laisha observo dicha escena con disgusto, Nicole también había observado dicha escena y al ver a Laisha de igual forma puso cara de disgusto. El pequeño zorro solo observaba asustado el rostro de ambas chicas mientras trataba de zafarse de Cream._

_¿Tails tendrá problemas con Laisha, Cream y Nicole? ¿Sonic estará deprimido al no querer participar en la batalla? ¿Eggman escapara rápidamente de la prisión?_


	37. Sonic Celoso, vaya cofusion

_Comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y Tails regresaba a casa completamente agotado, al entrar a ella encuentra a Sonic en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, esta vez con una sopa instantánea en mano y varias envolturas tiradas por todos lados._

**Tails: **¿De verdad que no te levantaste de ahí en todo el día?

**Sonic: **Que más da, me he perdido de muchos programas de televisión buenísimos gracias a que desperdicio mi vida corriendo y luchando contra el mal

**Tails: **¿En verdad eres tu Sonic? No te entiendo

**Sonic: **Por supuesto que si *Eructa* jamás me había sentido tan relajado

**Tails: **¿Seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con el problema de Amy?

**Sonic: **Ya te dije que Amy estará bien, no tarda en volver a buscarme

**Tails: **Puedo darme cuenta de que si te afecto, este no es el Sonic que conozco pero bueno, es solo un día, sería el colmo que hicieras esto en toda la semana

**Sonic: ***Bosteza* Tengo sueño, ha sido un día muy largo, buenas noches zorro

**Tails: **Pero… acaba de anochecer ¿Cómo es posible que te duermas tan temprano?

_Sonic comenzó a quedarse dormido ignorando por completo a Tails, este no hizo nada más que alejarse del lugar y dirigirse a su taller en el cual aún se encontraba Cream, en compañía de Laisha. _

_Cream al ver a Tails antes que la perrita maltes, inmediatamente se dirigió a abrazarlo y posteriormente a tratar de besarlo, sin embargo Laisha observo dicha escena con disgusto, Nicole también había observado dicha escena y al ver a Laisha de igual forma puso cara de disgusto. El pequeño zorro solo observaba asustado el rostro de ambas chicas mientras trataba de zafarse de Cream._

**Cream: **Te he estado esperando con ansias Tails ¿Me extrañaste?

**Tails: ***Intentando zafarse* Tómalo con calma Cream

**Laisha: ***Mirando disgustada* ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

**Tails: ***Logra zafarse* No es lo que tú crees, la pequeña Cream solo me acompaño para aprender cosas nuevas

**Cream: **¿Sucede algo señorita Laisha?

**Laisha: ***Sonriendo mientras por dentro se encontraba furiosa* No es nada pequeña, es solo que no debes tratar de besar al novio de alguien mas

**Cream: ***Baja la mirada* ¿Entonces Tails es su novio? Pero, pensé que teníamos algo especial

**Tails: **No me mal interpretes pequeña, yo te aprecio mucho pero como una hermanita pequeña

**Laisha: ***Mirando a Tails* Es increíble que hayas jugado con los sentimientos de una pequeña y no solo eso, con los míos también

**Nicole: **El amo Tails no es ningún infiel, el en ningún momento mostro interés amoroso en la pequeña conejita, no debes juzgarlo de esa forma

**Laisha: **Por si no lo sabias, nadie pidió tu opinión, además solo eres un programa de computadora ¿Qué puedes saber al respecto?

**Tails: **Chicas por favor, no peleen

**Nicole: **Tal vez sea una computadora pero conozco más cosas del amo que tú, y por si fuera poco, yo he estado más tiempo con él y he estado más al pendiente

**Laisha: ***Mira al zorro* ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¡Explícate!

**Cream: ***Con lágrimas en los ojos* ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la señorita Laisha era tu novia? Me has roto el corazón. ¡Eres malo Tails! *Comienza a llorar*

**Tails: ***Nervioso* Tómenlo con calma, es obvio que todo esto es un mal entendido

**Laisha: **Pero claro que entiendo las cosas a la perfección, prefieres hablar y pasar el tiempo con una computadora que conmigo, y por si fuera poco, rompes el corazón de una pequeña que te quería sinceramente, eso no tiene perdón

**Tails: **Pero yo en ningún momento le di esperanzas

**Cream: ***Llorando* Jugaste conmigo ¡te odio! *Se aleja corriendo*

**Tails: ***Comienza a seguir a la conejita* Espera Cream, no te vayas

**Laisha: **Eres de lo peor, creí que eras diferente pero resultaste ser igual que todos, no sé cómo pude fijarme en ti

**Tails: ***Se detiene* Pero yo no hice nada malo *Grita* ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

**Nicole: **Calma amo, debe tranquilizarse, es obvio que usted no es culpable. Según mis protocolos, una relación tiene como base la confianza y por lo visto, esa chica de allá no confía en usted

**Laisha: **¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Acaso crees que no confío en Tails? Se nota que no sabes nada

**Nicole: **¿Entonces por qué no crees en lo que el amo dice? Aunque lo siento mucho por la pequeña Cream pero ella mal interpretó la actitud de mi joven amo

**Laisha: **¿Acaso tu estas enamorada de él? Veo que lo procuras más que yo

**Tails: **¡Ya basta! ¿Quieren calmarse? Si no les importa lo que siente Cream está bien, pero yo no pienso dejar que se vaya así. Debo arreglar todo este mal entendido, ella no merece sufrir así *Mira a Laisha* De verdad lo siento pero no me agrada que siempre me culpes por todo cuando tú tampoco me procuras, lo único que deseo es estar bien con todos y tener una gran amistad *Corre tras la conejita*

**Laisha: ***Arrepentida* Espera Tails, iré contigo

**Nicole: **Creo que exageraste un poco está vez, debes ser más tolerante con el amo, el aprecia mucho a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, no es para que desconfíes de él

**Laisha: **Creo que si cometí un error, solo espero pueda perdonarme.

_Tails corría a toda velocidad hasta encontrar a Cream sentada en la entrada de su casa abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba._

**Tails: ***Acercándose lentamente* ¿Estas bien Cream? Escucha, no quisiera que termines odiándome cuando yo te aprecio mucho, sé que metí la pata y te hice que mal interpretaras todo, lo único que quería era que la pasáramos bien entre todos. Lo de Laisha es complicado, no sé ni lo que siento por ella, todo esto es tan confuso para mí siendo el cerebrito del grupo.

**Cream: ***Tallándose los ojos* Pensé que serias mi primer novio, siempre soñé con ese momento especial pero veo que no es así

**Tails: ***Saca un pañuelo* Vamos Cream, no llores, aún eres muy joven para sufrir por estas cosas, incluso yo aún no las entiendo, lo único que debemos hacer es divertirnos. ¿Te parece si jugamos a la fiesta del té que tanto te gusta con el señor oso y el señor unicornio? Anda, di que si

**Cream: ***Toma el pañuelo* ¿Crees que en un futuro puedas ser mi novio?

**Tails: **Bueno… yo no… eh… *Se rasca la cabeza* dejemos que el tiempo se encargue de todo, por ahora solo disfruta de la compañía de todos

**Cream: **Al menos tengo un rayo de esperanza *Sonríe* ya me siento más tranquila, espero que seas feliz con la señorita Laisha, es muy buena chica y muy lista

**Tails: **Es complicado pero veré que puedo hacer, por lo pronto tenemos una cita con el señor oso, debe estar esperando ansioso por el té *Sonríe*

**Cream: **Bien *Sonríe* yo iré por el señor unicornio mientras tú pones la mesa *Se levanta tranquilamente y entra a casa*

**Tails: ***Suspira* Al fin se arregló esto, no pensé que Cream lo tomaría tan bien pero me alegra que las cosas se hayan aclarado, solo espero que Laisha me comprenda

**Laisha: ***Llegando a casa de Cream* Veo que aquí están ¿Se arreglaron las cosas con la pequeña conejita?

**Tails: **Así parece, vamos a jugar al té ¿Quieres unirte?

**Laisha: **Escucha Tails, creo que he sido muy dura contigo últimamente pero no soportaba el no tener contacto contigo y a decir verdad venía a darte una noticia de suma importancia

**Tails: **¿Noticia? ¿Qué sucede?

**Laisha: **Me han ofrecido una oferta que me parece tentadora al otro lado del mundo, quieren que me convierta en una profesora de química de una universidad muy importante, es el sueño de mi vida, estoy emocionada por ello pero también estoy muy triste, no quiero dejarte y me preguntaba si tu… bueno… yo… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

**Tails: **Verás… yo… no puedo acompañarte, tengo que estar aquí y ayudar a mis amigos a detener a Eggman y otras amenazas, Sonic me necesita y tampoco quiero impedir que sigas tus sueños. Si lo que deseas es ser una profesora importante entonces lucha por ello, no te des por vencida

**Laisha: ***Cara triste* Sabía que dirías algo así, pero respetare tu decisión. Sólo espero seas feliz y encuentres a alguien que te ame como yo lo hago *Derrama una lagrima* Solo espero verte pronto

**Tails: ***Cara triste* No me gustaría que te fueras pero no quiero ser obstáculo para tus sueños, debes ir y seguirlos, yo estaré apoyándote en lo que sea *Toma las manos de Laisha* Te agradezco de corazón todas las atenciones que tuviste conmigo y el fijarte en un nerd como yo, eso lo aprecio mucho

**Laisha: ***Se acerca al zorro y lo abraza fuertemente mientras comienza a llorar* Nunca me olvidare de ti *Se suelta* Nos veremos pronto *Sonríe y se marcha sin voltear atrás*

**Tails: ***Mirándola alejarse* Te deseo suerte

**Cream: ***Saliendo de la casa* Listo, he traído al señor oso y al señor unicornio *Observa la cara triste del zorro* ¿Sucede algo?

**Tails: ***Sonríe mientras se limpia una lagrima* No es nada, es solo una basura que entro en el ojo

**Cream: **Me pareció escuchar a la señorita Laisha por aquí

**Tails: **Vino a despedirse, tiene que irse para seguir sus sueños *Sonríe* Pero no te preocupes, la veremos algún día

**Cream: **Solo espero que si *Sonríe* Bien, comencemos a jugar

_Tails se sintió triste al perder a la única chica que se había fijado en el a pesar de ser el cerebro del grupo, sin embargo quiso ser fuerte en ese momento ocultando sus sentimientos mientras jugaba un rato con la dulce Cream mientras el sol se ocultaba._

_Al día siguiente, el mismo zorro era el primero en levantarse y al pasar por la sala, observa a Sonic nuevamente sentado en el sofá con un paquete de rosquillas en sus manos mientras seguía mirando la televisión._

**Tails: **¿Aun seguirás sentado ahí?

**Sonic: **¿Tiene eso algo de malo? *Muerde su rosquilla*

**Tails: **Solo mírate, eres un asco

**Sonic: ***Se observa todo sucio, con sonido de moscas, moco seco y lagañas excesivas en los ojos* Pero me veo perfectamente, no sé de qué te quejas.

**Tails: **¿No piensas salir a correr? Es un lindo día

**Sonic: **¡Calla! Ya va a empezar mi parte favorita

**Tails: **¿Qué hay de Amy, no iras a buscarla?

**Sonic: **Ya vendrá, por ahora solo quiero ver mi parte favorita

**Tails: **Eres increíble en verdad, no te entiendo pero sé que entraras en razón tarde o temprano. Por ahora iré a ver a U6506

**Sonic: **Diviértete hermanito

_Tails se golpea la frente con la mano mientras caminaba a su taller donde Nicole se encontraba elaborando unos archivos mientras que U6506 reparaba algunas cosas del tornado. _

_Volviendo con Sonic, este seguía mirando la televisión tranquilamente hasta que varios anuncios aparecieron obligando al erizo a levantarse por una soda. Al llegar a la cocina abre el refrigerador y al mirar por la ventana, observa al pequeño mapache caminar con un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates mientras que en su cuello había un pequeño moño color azul oscuro el cual hacía verlo elegante._

_Sonic al mirarlo, cerró el refrigerador con fuerza mientras aplastaba la lata de soda derramando todo en el suelo mientras sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar._

**Sonic: **¿A dónde ira ese coludo? Solo espero que no vaya a molestar a Amy, lo mejor será seguirlo para asegurarme que no haga desastres.

_Corre al baño a súper velocidad y en cuestión de segundos sale limpio de él, sale de casa e inmediatamente comienza a seguir al pequeño Ameyal ocultándose tras algunos árboles y arbustos para no ser descubierto._

_Ameyal caminaba tranquilamente con emoción en su corazón mientras su piel se erizaba cada vez más al pensar que tendría una cita con la chica de sus sueños. Al llegar a casa de Amy, este toco la puerta tranquilamente mientras que Sonic observaba escondido tras un árbol._

**Sonic: **¿Pero que se cree ese tipo? Seguramente querrá raptar a Amy para que Eggman después haga de las suyas, pero no permitiré que lo haga

_Amy inmediatamente abre la puerta saludando dulcemente al pequeño mapache, ella llevaba puesto el mismo vestido rojo que la caracterizaba y las mismas botas rojas. Sonic al verla tuvo un pequeño rubor mientras sentía un hueco en el estómago._

**Amy: ***Sonríe* ¡Hola pequeño! *Se acerca al mapache y le besa una mejilla* ¿Estás listo para la cita?

_Sonic al ver el beso, comenzó a romper una rama con la mano mientras que su pelaje había obtenido un azul más oscuro._

**Ameyal: ***Ruborizado* Bueno... yo eh… *Sonríe* Claro que sí, solo que quería decirte que… lo que sucede es que… bueno yo… *Se vuelve a ruborizar*

**Amy: **¿Qué sucede pequeño?

**Ameyal: ***Muestra las rosas y los chocolates* Te traje este detalle, espero te agrade

**Amy: **¡Aaawww! Es un hermoso detalle de tu parte *Recibe los obsequios mientras huele las rosas* Son hermosas las flores, muchas gracias

**Sonic: ***Desde su escondite* Seguramente las flores tienen algún polvo para dormir, y los chocolates deben tener algún sedante, pero no dejare que se salga con la suya.

**Ameyal: **Me da gusto que te haya gustado *Mirando al suelo mientras juega con sus dedos*

**Amy: **Bien, solo iré por mi bolso y en seguida nos vamos

**Sonic: ***Espiando* Esto es extraño ¿Por qué no se habrá desmayado Amy? Seguramente el polvo es de efecto retardado, tendré que estar al pendiente.

**Amy: ***Saliendo de casa* Estoy lista ¿A dónde quieres ir?

**Ameyal: **Bueno, yo… *Sonríe* A donde quieras

**Amy: **Quisiera ese helado de chocolate, se me antojo ¿Quieres uno?

**Ameyal: **Por supuesto, es mi favorito

**Amy: **Conozco un lugar donde venden helados deliciosos *Toma al mapache del brazo* Vamos, o se hará tarde *Sonríe*

_Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente en dirección hacia la ciudad mientras que Sonic los perseguía ocultándose y observando cada detalle._

_Al llegar a la ciudad, Amy y Ameyal entraban a un centro comercial, haciendo que Sonic quedase afuera mientras pensaba en la forma de entrar sin ser reconocido por todo el mundo._

**Sonic: **¡Rayos! Si entro ahí, todos me reconocerán fácilmente y armaran un alboroto ¿Qué debo hacer al respecto? *Mira por todos lados hasta encontrar a alguien con una botarga de oso que repartía globos a una chica zorro de color amarillo y pelo largo vestida de rojo. Después sonríe maléficamente* Creo que he tenido una idea.

_Sonic se acerca a la botarga lentamente y después de susurrarle al oído, el individuo que se encontraba dentro sale del disfraz para posteriormente prestárselo al erizo. Por otro lado, Ameyal y Amy entraban a una tienda de helados mientras observaban toda la variedad que había._

**Amy: **Todos se ven deliciosos ¿No lo crees?

**Ameyal: **Sin duda ese rosa se ve muy bien *Voltea a verla a los ojos, en segundos baja la mirada rápidamente* Quise decir, el de chocolate se ve bien

**Amy: ***Sonríe* Entendí tu indirecta, muchas gracias ¡Eres tan tierno!

**Ameyal: ***Ruborizado* Bueno, pide lo que gustes.

_Sonic entraba con una fila larga de pequeños atrás de él, sin embargo este los ignoraba por completo mientras se dirigía hacia el negocio de helados. Cuando Amy voltea a ver al oso, este inmediatamente saca unas pelotas y comienza a hacer malabares mientras una gran gota de sudor se aprecia a lado de él._

**Amy: ***Ríe* ¿Ya viste ese osito? Es gracioso

**Ameyal: **Lo es *Ríe* ¿Quisieras una fotografía con él?

**Amy: **Encantada, es muy gracioso *Se acerca al oso* Buenos días señor oso ¿Puedo sacarme una foto con usted?

**Sonic: ***Solo movía la cabeza diciendo que si mientras pensaba* (¡Rayos! No pensé que esto pasaría, debo ser precavido o de lo contrario Amy me descubrirá)

_Amy se acercaba al oso para abrazarlo y así salir bien en la fotografía, sin embargo este se alejaba de ella con temor a que el disfraz se fuese a caer, pero la pequeña eriza logro abrazarlo suavemente._

_Cuando el flash de la cámara dispara, Sonic se deslumbra cerrando los ojos mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que había una pequeña banca con la cual tropezó dejando caer la cabeza del oso mostrando su identidad._

**Amy: ***Sorprendida* ¿Sonic? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* Bueno, yo… *Se levanta poco a poco, se sacude, vuelve a colocarse la cabeza del oso y tose* Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en este lugar, era un secreto ya que me daba temor a ser la burla de todos, pero ya me descubriste

**Amy: ***Frunciendo el ceño* A mí no me parece eso, ese disfraz de oso lo he visto en otro individuo fuera del centro comercial, era extraño que entrara a este lugar

**Sonic: **La verdad es que no confío en ese tipo

**Ameyal: **¿Te refieres a mí? Pero ¿Por qué?

**Amy: **Pues él ha sido más lindo y tierno que tú, además él ha hecho algo que tu jamás vas a hacer y eso es prestarme atención *Toma al mapache del brazo* ¿Nos vamos?

**Sonic: **Espera Amy, debes ser precavida. No conocemos las mañas de este sujeto, quizá sea un truco para atacarte después

**Amy: ***Indiferente* ¿Y eso a ti que más te da? Creo que deberías estar con tu novia murciélago

**Sonic: **No es mi novia, ni siquiera la conozco bien

**Amy: **Recuerda lo que te dije, no te quiero ver *Jala a Ameyal* ¡Vámonos de aquí!

_Amy comienza a caminar a lado del mapache mientras Sonic solo quedaba observándola partir, sin embargo siguió caminando tras ella sigilosamente mientras pensaba._

**Sonic: ***Pensando* (De ninguna manera pienso irme, no confío en ese sujeto y no me daré por vencido hasta dar con su verdadera identidad, aunque sea lo último que haga) *Se quita el disfraz de oso*

_Antes de salir del centro comercial, sin mirar se tropieza con una cesta llena de libros en rebaja tirándolos por todos lados. Asustado comenzó a recoger todo rápidamente hasta encontrarse con un libro viejo y especial._

**Sonic: ***Mirando el libro* Guía para conquistar a la chica de tus sueños ¿Es en serio?

**Voz Seria: **Ese libro está en oferta

**Sonic: ***Voltea a ver al sujeto que resultó ser el vendedor* ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo quiero?

**Vendedor: ***Serio* Te notaste interesado en el ¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

**Sonic: **Ni siquiera te he dicho que si *Lo piensa por un momento* Esta bien, efectivo *saca billetes de la nada*.

_Después de comprar el libro, continúo siguiendo a Amy y Ameyal quienes se dirigían a otra tienda. De igual forma se escondía tras los árboles, sin embargo Amy ya tenía la sospecha de que este seguía tras ellos. _

**Amy: ***Mira hacia atrás* Espera un momento

**Ameyal: **¿Ocurre algo?

**Amy: **No es nada importante, es solo que cierto erizo azul viene tras nosotros

_Amy llama su nuevo martillo y lo lanza sin piedad en dirección a un árbol frondoso, después de escucharse un golpe, Sonic cae de una rama directamente al suelo, después el martillo regresa a las manos de Amy la cual se dirigió hacia Sonic._

**Amy: **¿Qué parte de no quiero volver a verte no entendiste? *Manos en la cintura*

**Sonic: ***Sobándose el trasero* Por favor Amy, debes creerme

**Amy: **Cuando creía en ti me ignorabas, ahora que yo te ignoro me pides creer en ti pero es demasiado tarde, pídele a la murciélago que crea en ti, deberías ir a buscarla ahora

**Sonic: **Pero… Ella no es nada mío, además te repito que ese chico no me agrada, presiento que…

**Amy: ***Interrumpe mientras lo mira detenidamente a los ojos* ¿Acaso el gran Sonic el erizo esta celoso de un pequeño mapache tierno y lindo? Si lo admites quizá te crea

**Sonic: **No me mal intérpretes, es solo que…

**Amy: ***Golpea al erizo con el martillo en la cara* Debí imaginarlo. No vuelvas a seguirme *Se aleja*

**Sonic: ***Sobándose la cara* ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? Ese golpe si me dolió bastante, a este paso mi nariz dejara de parecer frijol ¡Mi cara! *Sigue sobándose* ¿Qué debo hacer para hacerla entender?

_Llegando con Ameyal…_

**Amy: **Disculpa la tardanza pequeño, tenía que darle una lección a ese erizo pesado

**Ameyal: **¿Ese chico te molesta? Si quieres puedo encargarme de el

**Amy: **No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo hagas

_Ambos chicos vuelven a alejarse mientras Sonic se queda sentado bajo el árbol observando todo el panorama._

**Sonic: **¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero proteger a Amy pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si continua enojada conmigo? *Toma el libro y comienza a hojearlo rápidamente* ¿Acaso la respuesta la encontrare en este libro inútil? Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar.

_De pronto dicha frase de Amy comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos y en la cabeza mientras seguía hojeando el libro._

**Sonic: **Celos *Sonríe* ¿Cómo podre estar celoso de ella? Además es un capricho de su parte, no creo que acepte estar con ese sujeto, para empezar no es de la misma especie. Creo que debo volver a casa para leer esta cosa, si las cosas salen como lo marca aquí, Amy volverá a enamorarse de mí y de ese modo podre alejarla de ese sujeto, aunque después será un martirio pero todo sea por proteger a mis colegas *Sonríe* Ya verás pequeño mapache pulgoso, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

_El erizo volvió rápidamente a casa mientras que Amy y Ameyal seguían teniendo su cita tranquilamente._

_¿Sonic tendrá éxito en su plan? ¿Amy perdonara a Sonic algún día? ¿Ameyal le dirá lo que siente a Amy? ¿Qué pasara con Tails?_


	38. El Plan de Sonic y el trabajo de Nicole

_Sonic corría de vuelta a casa lentamente pensando en aquella frase que Amy le menciono, al recordarla este sentía un golpe en su corazón el cual lo dejaba intranquilo, después decidió sentarse un momento en un tronco sin darse cuenta que a pocos pasos estaba la casa de Amy._

**Sonic: **¿Qué ocurre con Amy? Se enojó bastante, aunque no entiendo por qué lo hace, no fue muy grabe lo que le dije *Abre el libro* ¿Sera que la respuesta se encuentra en este lugar? *Comienza a leer* _Si quieres conquistar a la chica de tus sueños, debes seguir al pie de la letra cada indicación que viene a continuación, lo primero que debes hacer es perder ese lado tímido. _Rayos, que complicado es esto *Salta esa página* _Recuerda, las chicas aman a los chicos bromistas y alegres, intenta hacerla reír en cada momento con pequeñas bromas. _Esto es pan comido *Cierra el libro* Mañana a primera hora llevare a cabo lo que acaba de decir

_De pronto, Sonic siente que algo o alguien lo observa, cosa que lo dejo completamente nervioso hasta que al darse cuenta detrás de él se encontraba Moka._

**Moka: **¿Dónde te habías metido idiota?

**Sonic: ***Se asusta* No pensé encontrarte aquí tan de repente *Ríe*

**Moka: ***Coloca sus manos en la cintura* Déjate de tonterías erizo, te hice una pregunta

**Sonic: ***Nervioso* Bueno, yo… Fui a casa a descansar un poco

**Moka: ***Observa el libro y se lo arrebata de las manos* _Guía para conquistar a la chica de tus sueños. _No pensé que estuvieras leyendo estas cosas *arroja el libro*

**Sonic: ***Se lanza para evitar que el libro caiga al suelo* No lo trates así, es un libro muy importante

**Moka: **Me doy cuenta que lo necesitas en verdad

**Sonic: ***Se levanta sacudiéndose las rodillas* No me mal interpretes, es algo que me pidió Tails, sí, eso es

**Moka: ***Se acerca lentamente al erizo* En verdad eres malo con este tema, aunque si lo que quieres es seducir a una chica *Se detiene a centímetros de la cara de Sonic* Puedes intentarlo conmigo

**Sonic: ***Traga saliva* ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Moka: **Si tú no tomas la iniciativa, entonces lo hare yo

_La chica murciélago comenzaba a colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sonic para abrazarlo, por el contrario, Sonic intentaba alejarse pero detrás de él había un árbol, cuando este desvía la mirada, observa a Amy caminar con Ameyal de vuelta a casa._

_El erizo al ver a la chica rosa, comenzó a ponerse más impaciente y a evitar la mirada seductora de Moka en todo momento, hasta que Amy se acerca y logra mirar dicha escena. En ese momento, el corazón de Amy queda completamente destrozado, mientras que su rostro queda sin ningún color, lo único que hizo fue tomar al pequeño mapache de la mano y hacerlo caminar aún más rápido._

**Ameyal: **¿Qué pasa señorita Amy?

**Amy: ***Aguantando las ganas de llorar* Vámonos de aquí lo más rápido posible, no quiero seguir teniendo problemas

**Ameyal: **¿Se trata de ese erizo azul? Si quieres puedo decirle algo

**Amy: **No es necesario pequeño, solo quiero alejarme del lugar lo antes posible

_Volviendo con Sonic…_

**Sonic: ***Se zafa de Moka* ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?

**Moka: **Sabia que eras un cobarde bueno para nada

**Sonic: **Oye, Amy nos acaba de ver ¿No lo entiendes? Seguro me odiara aún más

**Moka: **¿Y eso que más da? Se supone que rompió contigo la vez pasada ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Acaso aun sientes algo por ella?

**Sonic: **Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa, si Amy no nos hubiera visto desde la otra vez, ella no me odiaría, aborrezco cuando un amigo me tiene coraje

**Moka: ***Se cruza de brazos* Si es tu amiga, entonces es estúpido que se enoje por verme contigo

**Sonic: **Lo siento, no me siento muy bien, debo irme *Sale corriendo*

**Moka: **Como siempre el cobarde huye de los problemas, pero no por mucho

_Sonic corría a toda velocidad con el libro en mano mientras recordaba a Amy mirándolo junto con Moka, no sabía que hacer al respecto, lo único que deseaba era descansar de un día bastante pesado._

_De regreso con Amy, esta regresaba a casa con mirada baja, y al llegar, Ameyal solo la miraba._

**Ameyal: ***Se ruboriza* Anímate Amy, no me agrada verte de esa forma *Se estira y corta una flor* Mira, espero que esto te levante un poco el animo

**Amy: ***Observa la flor y la toma con ternura* Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento tan difícil *Sonríe* ha sido un bonito día a excepción de esas cosas desagradables que vimos

**Ameyal: **Bueno, yo… *Juguetea con su pie* Quería que este día fuera perfecto para ti, solo espero que algún día volvamos a salir

**Amy: ***Sonríe* Por supuesto, me agrada tu compañía

**Ameyal: **¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia? *Se ruboriza*

**Amy: **Dime pequeño ¿Qué pasa?

**Ameyal: **Sería bueno que te alejes de ese sujeto azul, no vale la pena que sacrifiques todo por alguien que no lo valora, y bueno, sé que hay alguien que correspondería todo ese cariño que das *Se ruboriza más*

**Amy: **Lo tomare en cuenta. Bueno, debo irme, muero de cansancio. Espero que pronto salgamos de nuevo

**Ameyal: **De acuerdo, estaré al pendiente de ti por si necesitas algo *Su corazón se empieza a acelerar mientras piensa* (Vamos Ameyal, debes besar su hermosa mejilla, no seas cobarde y hazlo) Bien Amy, hasta pronto

_El pequeño mapache se acerca rápidamente a ella y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que Amy no se esperaba, al sentirlo ella se ruborizo mientras su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco, únicamente sonrió y se tocó la mejilla mientras Ameyal se alejaba caminando rápido. La chica no hizo nada más que cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella mientras seguía tocándose la mejilla._

**Amy: **¿Qué fue esto? Creo que ese pequeñín me ve como algo más que una simple amiga pero … *Se acerca a la ventana a mirar el cielo* Mi corazón le pertenece a ese erizo ingrato, a pesar de todo lo que he pasado, me es casi imposible olvidarlo, aún recuerdo aquella vez que nos besamos en la cocina de Tails, en ese momento sentí que las cosas mejorarían pero *Recuerda la escena con Moka* Veo que a ti no te importa, creo que lo mejor que debo hacer es tomar en cuenta el consejo del pequeño Ameyal, sería lo mejor. Te demostrare cuanto te amo dejándote ir *Comienza a llorar* Solo espero que seas feliz a su lado

_Amy se retira de la ventana para ir hacia su habitación y recostarse boca abajo mientras abraza una almohada derramando varias lágrimas en ella._

_La noche paso tranquilamente en el lugar, todo mundo durmió sin problemas hasta que el otro día comenzaba a aparecer entre ellos. _

_El primero en levantarse en ese momento fue el zorro Tails, quien inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su taller, encendió la computadora principal e inmediatamente Nicole aparece sonriente y feliz._

**Nicole: **Buenos días amo ¿Durmió bien?

**Tails: ***Se estira mientras bosteza* De maravilla, y dime ¿Hay alguna novedad? *Toma una taza con leche*

**Nicole: **Bueno, U6506 se comporta normal, el tornado no presenta cambios en el motor o en su computadora de viajes y bueno, Eggman escapo anoche de prisión. Según los registros, un robot extraño de color azul oscuro con una gran M en el centro lo ayudo a escapar explotando algunos muros.

**Tails: **Ya lo veía venir, ese Eggman nunca se queda quieto, me pregunto qué hará ahora para intentar detenernos

**Nicole: **Tendremos que estar al pendiente con eso amo. Dígame algo ¿Ya desayuno? No me gustaría verlo sin energías

**Tails: **He comido unas galletas que Amy me regalo el otro día y un poco de leche, gracias por preocuparte, de verdad que me agrada tenerte a mi lado *Sonríe*

**Nicole: ***Se ruboriza* Es un gusto ayudarle amo, me agrada satisfacerlo en casi todo *sonríe*

**Tails: **Por cierto ¿Dónde está U6506? No lo veo

**Nicole: **Esta afuera, contemplando el amanecer, ese robot sí que es extraño

**Tails: **Sí que lo es

_De pronto, Sonic entra al taller con el libro en mano mientras peinaba sus púas hacia atrás._

**Sonic: **Veo que el nerd ya está en su hábitat natural

**Tails: **Que sorpresa Sonic, es raro verte por aquí y sobre todo, de pie ¿Ya te aburrió la televisión?

**Sonic: **Aun no, solo que tengo varios planes en mente este día, así que no me esperes despierto

**Tails: **De acuerdo, espero que ahora si tomes cartas en el asunto sobre el tema de siempre

**Sonic: **Ya verás que todo será como antes, de eso puedo estar seguro. Buen día Nicole *sale corriendo*

**Tails: **Ese erizo tiene problemas ¿No es así Nicole? *Observa que Nicole no está* ¿Nicole? *Teclea varios comandos pero Nicole no aparece* ¿Qué pasa con esto, será una falla?

_De repente, en el monitor de la computadora, se abre un documento de texto donde le indicaba una serie de instrucciones, Tails no dudo ni un momento en llevarlas a cabo._

_Dichas instrucciones le pedían que buscara dentro de un armario una especie de asiento las cuales tenían un visor extraño. El pequeño zorro se sentó en el asiento y se colocó el visor para posteriormente colocarse un casco en la cabeza. Inmediatamente el cuerpo quedó inmóvil mientras que su mente se trasladaba a un ambiente aparentemente virtual._

_Tails se encontraba parado en un hermoso campo de flores, el cielo se mostraba soleado mientras que algunas mariposas sobrevolaban a lado de él._

**Tails: **¿Qué es esto? Parece ser un campo virtual pero ¿Cómo fue posible? Yo no hice nada al respecto

_A lo lejos, observa a alguien quien parece cortar algunas flores alegremente. Cuando Tails se acerca se da cuenta que se trata de Nicole en persona, el zorro se alegró de conocerla al fin._

**Tails: **¿Eres Nicole?

**Nicole: ***Voltea* ¡Hola amo! Que gusto me da verlo al fin en persona, veo que siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra *sonríe y se acerca a él para abrazarlo* Al fin puedo saber que se siente abrazarlo_._

_Cuando Tails siente el abrazo de Nicole, siente una sensación de alegría y tranquilidad, ya que dicho abrazo era cálido y reconfortante, lo único que hizo fue ruborizarse y corresponder el abrazo de una manera gentil._

**Tails: **Es increíble que hicieras todo esto solo por mí, pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

**Nicole: **Bueno, aproveche la ayuda de U6506, en poco tiempo logramos todo esto *Le muestra el lugar* ¿No es hermoso mi hábitat?

**Tails: **Sin duda lo es, hicieron un magnífico trabajo sin mi ayuda *Sonríe*

**Nicole: ***Toma la mano del zorro mientras dan un paseo* Sabes, desde el momento que fui creada, siempre quise saber que se sentía el poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y tenerlo frente a mí, sé que ha sido muy poco tiempo pero le he empezado a tener un gran cariño, sobre todo por el modo en el que me trata

**Tails: **Bueno, fuiste mi primera obra, estoy orgulloso de todo lo que hago y a todos mis inventos les tengo un gran cariño, solo que contigo es diferente ya que tienes sentimientos, eso me agrada mucho. A decir verdad también quería que fueras real, aunque solo sea virtualmente pero al fin se cumplió mi sueño

**Nicole: **Me alegra escuchar eso *Se ruboriza* Siento mucho lo que paso con la señorita Laisha

**Tails: **Ella tiene que seguir sus sueños, me entristece un poco el saber que se ha ido pero la vida sigue y debo ser fuerte, sé que en algún futuro nos volveremos a ver

**Nicole: ***Vuelve a abrazar al zorro* Calma amo, sé que es doloroso, solo quiero decirle que yo estoy aquí para usted *Se separa y lo mira a los ojos* Prometo nunca irme de su lado pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para usted en el momento que me necesite, este regalo que planee para usted lo hice con todo cariño para charlar en persona y podernos sentir, es lo más cercano que tengo a la realidad

**Tails: ***Se ruboriza* No sé qué decir en verdad

**Nicole: **Disculpe amo ¿Me permite darle otro regalo? *Se ruboriza* por favor, es algo que siempre quise hacer

**Tails: **Claro ¿De qué se trata? *Comienza a emocionarse*

**Nicole: **Cierre los ojos un momento, y no vea

_Tails cerraba los ojos con emoción pensando en aquel regalo que Nicole tenía preparado. Por otra parte, Nicole se acercaba a él lentamente hasta darle un gran y tierno beso en los labios, acción que hizo despertar al joven zorro el cual se ruborizo al máximo al ver el rostro de Nicole tan cerca de una manera tierna. Tails no hizo nada más que corresponder dicho beso con amabilidad y dulzura hasta que ambos se separan._

**Nicole: ***Ruborizada* Eso es en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es mi primer beso y bueno… quería que usted fuera el dueño

**Tails: ***Nervioso* V… Vaya, no pensé que se tratara de esto, no sé qué decir

**Nicole: ***Sonríe mientras acaricia su rostro gentilmente* Calma amo, yo sé que fue algo repentino, pero al fin pude calmar mi curiosidad, quisiera decirle muchas cosas pero sé que es imposible por ahora, lo único que quiero que sepa es que yo estaré aquí apoyándolo en todas sus decisiones, incluso si *Baja la mirada* Otra chica aparece ante sus ojos

**Tails: **Nicole, yo…

**Nicole: **No se preocupe amo *Se voltea dándole la espalda* Solo soy un programa de computadora y es un poco imposible que usted y yo…

_El joven zorro interrumpe a la chica lince tomándola de la muñeca mientras la jala hacia él, posteriormente le da otro tierno beso más corto que el anterior, después la abraza fuertemente sin soltarla._

_Mientras tanto de vuelta con Sonic._

_El erizo corría lentamente hacia la casa de Amy hasta detenerse a metros de ella. Después vuelve a abrir el libro._

**Sonic: ***Tose* Bien, según este libro, debo hacer reír a Amy, así ella pensara que soy simpático y olvidara todo lo que paso *Lame su mano y la pasa por sus púas* Bien, ¡manos a la obra!

_Sonic se dirigió a casa de Amy hasta llegar a ella, toca el timbre suavemente mientras por dentro se siente nervioso, ya que no sabría qué acción tendría Amy al respecto._

_Después de un rato, Amy abrió la puerta y al ver que se trataba de Sonic, le dio la espalda inmediatamente._

**Amy: **¿A qué has venido, a restregarme en la cara a tu linda novia?

**Sonic: **Ella no es mi novia y no vengo a eso. ¿Sabes? Me contaron un chiste muy bueno y quise venir a contártelo, seguramente morirás de risa al escuchar. Escucha. ¡Toc toc!

**Amy: ***Tono serio* ¡déjame en paz! *Azota la puerta*

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* ¿Pero qué pasa? No entiendo nada de esto

_Después Amy vuelve a abrir la puerta con un balde de agua fría en las manos y la arroja hacia el erizo, después lo golpea arrojándole el balde y nuevamente cerró la puerta. Sonic quedando completamente mojado se retiró hacia un arbusto donde había escondido el libro._

**Sonic: ***Secándose como perro* ¿En qué cosa estaba pensando? ¿Mojarme de esa forma sabiendo que odio el agua? Sí que es salvaje, creo que debo cambiar de estrategia

_De nueva cuenta volvió a abrir dicho libro y siguió leyendo otras páginas._

**Sonic: **Bien, dice. _Debes vestir de una forma atractiva y sencilla, un vestuario a la moda, adquiere una revista y compra algo de acuerdo a tu presupuesto, las chicas no se resistirán a mirarte. _¿Un vestuario? No le veo sentido, pero no cuesta nada intentar *Cerro el libro e inmediatamente corrió hacia el centro comercial más cercano*

_Han pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Sonic hizo su primer intento. Amy por el contrario se encontraba limpiando su casa con pose triste mientras recordaba aquella escena una y otra vez hasta que de nueva cuenta el timbre volvió a sonar._

_Amy se alegraba y se enfadaba al mismo tiempo, ya que sentía que Sonic solo lo hacía para reparar su error y estar bien consigo mismo, sin pensarlo detenidamente volvió a abrir la puerta; al abrirla observa a un Sonic con chamarra de piel negra, gafas oscuras y un ligero mechón en la frente mientras masticaba un mondadientes luciendo una brillante sonrisa. _

**Sonic: **Que tal bombón ¿Gustas acompañarme? Seguro que no soportaras mi look irresistible

**Amy: ***Se golpea la frente con la mano* ¿En serio crees que fingir ser cool hará que te perdone? ¡Estás loco! *Vuelve a azotar la puerta, después desde la azotea deja caer una maceta en la cabeza de Sonic* ¡largo!

_Tiempo después, Sonic aparece sentado nuevamente cerca del arbusto, con tierra en la cabeza y una flor encima mientras sigue leyendo varias páginas del libro._

**Sonic: **Veamos *abre el libro de nuevo* _El fingir que estas en problemas o tener alguna herida aparatosa hará que sus instintos maternales salgan a flote y quiera cuidarte _*Cierra el libro* ¡Lo tengo!

_Tiempo después, Amy se encontraba preparando algo para comer hasta que escucha nuevamente el timbre, esta vez se dibujó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y sin dudarlo nuevamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, puso cara seria y nuevamente abrió. Sonic se encontraba en la entrada de rodillas, completamente sucio y una que otra cortada dibujada con marcador rojo._

**Sonic: **Por favor Amy *Se estira para intentar tocar sus pies* Ayúdame, Eggman me dio una paliza *tose* Estoy gravemente herido

**Amy: ***Observa el marcador tirado a metros de la puerta* ¿Seguro que fue Eggman? O ¿Quizá un marcador asesino de color rojo te hizo esas heridas?

**Sonic: **No sé de qué me hablas pero necesito ayuda *Cae completamente al suelo*

**Amy: ***Se agacha al nivel de Sonic* Ven, te diré un secreto al oído *Sonic se acerca lentamente a ella* escucha con atención *Grita* ¡DEJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESTOS ESTUPIDOS JUEGOS, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS JAMAS TE PERDONARE! *Saca su martillo común y lo golpea fuerte lanzándolo hacia un árbol* ¡Déjame en paz! *Vuelve a azotar la puerta*

_Nuevamente Sonic aparece de vuelta en los arbustos con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza mientras vuelve a leer más páginas del libro._

**Sonic: ***Leyendo* _Las chicas aman los poemas, las cartas de amor y cualquier detalle sencillo, si utilizas todo tipo de detalle, en pocos días será tuya _*Cierra el libro* ¿De verdad funcionara? *Sale corriendo de nuevo hacia la ciudad*

_Nuevamente se encontraba Amy, esta vez mirando un poco de televisión mientras de reojo miraba la puerta deseando que Sonic volviera a aparecer._

**Amy: **¿Qué pasara con él? Se ha tardado esta vez *Sonríe* Debo admitir que es un gesto lindo de su parte el que se porte así conmigo, puedo sentir que esta celoso, eso significa que me quiere a su manera *Vuelve a sonreír* Vamos Sonic, no tardes esta vez que te espero con ansias

_Amy tenía razón, Sonic no tardo en regresar, solo que esta vez no toco a su puerta._

**Sonic: ***Vestido de traje con un moño en el cuello, una pluma enterrada en las púas y una flor en el bolsillo del saco* Amy Rose, Oh Amy Rose, sal de ahí a escuchar el llamado de tu amado *Susurra* no me esperaba esa rima

**Amy: ***Se asoma por la ventana* ¿No piensas rendirte?

**Sonic: ***Nervioso mientras toma pose de poeta* Oh amada mía, vos tenéis los ojos más hermosos de todo el universo, esos ojos que deslumbran mi verso que cada vez que los veo me retuerzo. Esos bellos ojos parecidos a dos esmeraldas deslumbrantes que al mirarme hacen que mi piel se sienta radiante. Esos ojos que…

**Amy: ***Interrumpe* ¡Que patético! ¿No pudiste hacer algo mejor? Como por ejemplo ¡DEJARME EN PAZ! *Saca su nuevo martillo* Contare hasta tres y si no te largas, te estrellare el martillo en la cabeza tan duro que a tus ancestros les dará una terrible jaqueca

**Sonic: **Espera un momento *Se quita el traje* He hecho muchas cosas por ti y lo único que haces es golpearme con algo ¿De verdad no sientes nada?

**Amy: ***Tono serio* No

**Sonic: ***Mira a Amy profundamente a los ojos* Sé que mientes, puedo sentir que aún me amas con locura, lo veo en tus ojos detrás de ese rostro serio, solo debes admitirlo y me iré de aquí

**Amy: **¿Así que piensas huir como siempre? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

**Sonic: **Bueno, en realidad no me iré, solo quiero que admitas que me amas

**Amy: **Esta bien, lo admito… Admito que he dejado de quererte, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz ¿No lo entiendes? Con solo verte me haces daño, estoy segura que haces esto porque te sientes culpable y no porque lo hagas de corazón

**Sonic: **Bueno, yo…

**Amy: **Siempre piensas en ti, en tu estúpido orgullo de espíritu libre. Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien que no sea a ti mismo, eres frio y sin sentimientos. Cuando todos organizan algo, el gran Sonic el erizo nunca se aparece, prefiere correr que pasar buenos momentos con todos los que lo quieren, sobre todo conmigo que he hecho tanto para llamar tu atención y cuando creí que al fin mi larga lucha daba frutos… Matas mis ilusiones con tu frialdad y lo que es peor, miras a otras chicas que parecen ser marimachos que en mí que te he procurado por años ¿Tú crees que es justo?

**Sonic: **Amy, yo…

**Amy: **Si sigues haciendo esto solo para tapar tu culpa, entonces nunca esperes a que te perdone, lo pensare cuando en verdad lo hagas pensando en mí, por ahora solo quiero que me dejes sola.

**Sonic: **Lo hago con el fin de protegerte, ese mapache me da muy mala espina, no quiero que te haga daño

**Amy: **Ese mapache me ha dado más de lo que tú me das en menos de un día, es incapaz de hacerme algo, sin embargo tú haces todo lo contrario con tu actitud. Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo Sonic, no quiero verte y no vuelvas a intentar algo solo para eliminar tu culpa. Cuando de verdad sientas que me quieres, que me amas y que me necesitas, entonces pensare en perdonarte pero por ahora puedes largarte con esa. *Cierra la ventana bruscamente*

_Sonic solo miraba la ventana cerrada, posteriormente baja la mirada y camina de vuelta al arbusto. Al llegar, toma el libro y lo lanza con coraje hacia un rio cercano mientras pensaba en todo lo que Amy le había dicho en el momento._

**Sonic: **¿Qué he hecho? En lugar de conquistarla, la aleje más. Pensé que ese libro me ayudaría pero solo empeoro las cosas ¿Y si Amy ya no vuelve a amarme?

_De repente, aparecen dos figuras de Sonic en miniatura parándose en cada hombro del Sonic original, uno parecía de color rojo con mirada siniestra y cuernos mientras que el otro vestía una toga blanca y tenía una aureola dorada adornando su cabeza._

**Sonic Malo: **¿De qué te preocupas idiota? Al fin te dejara en paz, por fin podrás correr con toda libertad y sin temor de encontrártela en el camino, además solo mírala *saca una fotografía de Amy* Parece una niñita de preescolar

**Sonic: **¿En verdad lo crees?

**Sonic Bueno: **Ten calma amigo, estoy seguro que Amy te perdonara, sé que la amas solo que te da miedo admitirlo

**SonicM: **¿Tu que sabes? Esa chiquilla solo nos trae problemas, no podemos hacer cosas libremente porque siempre está ahí acosándonos y lo peor es que cuando la ignoramos, saca ese estúpido martillo

**SonicB: **La evadimos porque tenemos miedo de decirle que la amamos con todo el corazón, puede darle algún ataque cardiaco de solo saberlo

**Sonic: **Chicos, no peleen

**SonicM: **Al carajo los sentimientos, yo sé que quieres estar con la chica murciélago o con Rouge, ella si tiene buenas curvas, esa si es una chica que valdría la pena

**SonicB: **Por supuesto que no, Amy Rose es una chica dulce y tierna que siempre nos procura, se preocupa demasiado por nosotros y eso es lo que ha hecho que la amemos en silencio

**SonicM: **No le hagas caso a este sujeto con falda, solo quiere lavarte el cerebro. Lo que debemos hacer es mandar al carajo a la chica rosada e ir detrás dé la murciélago de gran figura, seguro que tendremos noches de diversión

**Sonic: **Ustedes no saben lo que estoy pasando, solo quiero que las cosas regresen a la normalidad, eso es todo

**SonicM: **Las cosas estaban mejor antes de que apareciera ese robot de imitación, de no ser por él, esa chiquilla ni siquiera estaría detrás de nosotros. No te preocupes, deja que ese mapache se quede con ella, son tal para cual

**SonicB: **De ninguna manera podemos hacer eso, Amy es la chica a la que amamos, tenemos que luchar por ella y recuperarla, estoy seguro que ella nos ama aun, solo que quiere que hagamos algo al respecto

**Sonic: **¡Tengo una idea! Le demostrare que ese mapache no es lo que aparenta, de esa forma me disculpara y así las cosas quedaran solucionadas, solo tengo que espiarlo así que déjenme planear todo *Sacude las manos de ambos lados hasta desaparecer a los dos Sonics* Bien. Prepárate chico mapache, le demostrare a Amy la clase de patán que eres *Sonrisa maléfica*

_Sonic sale corriendo de vuelta a casa para buscar algunos instrumentos de espionaje, Amy por el contrario observaba por la ventana mientras pensaba en voz alta._

**Amy: **Creo que fui muy dura con él, pero lo merece. Sé que en el fondo me ama pero debe hacer algo para remediar todo esto. Como quisiera correr tras él y decirle que todo esto no es en serio y abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo, pero debo ser fuerte ante todo, la prueba es dura pero debes superarla si en verdad me amas. Yo sé que lo harás *Sonríe* confío en ti mi amado Sonic.

_Amy seguía recordando las veces que Sonic intento llamar su atención mientras sonreía con una lagrima en los ojos._

_De regreso con Tails, este se encontraba sentado al lado de Nicole mientras observaban algunas nubes esponjosas en el cielo._

**Tails: **¿Viste esa? Parece perrito *ríe* Vaya, esto sí que es relajante

**Nicole: **Sin duda es el mejor momento de mi corta vida *Voltea a ver al zorro* Gracias amo, por toda la atención que me has dado *Sonríe*

**Tails: **Siempre quise convivir contigo de esta forma *Toma las manos de la chica* No te preocupes, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para traerte a la vida real, no importa cuánto tiempo me tarde pero juro que lo hare, por ti *Sonríe*

**Nicole: **¿En verdad harías eso por mí? Pero, es imposible hasta ahora, la única forma de hacerlo es creando un androide como U6506, no me agradaría lucir como un robot

**Tails: **Claro que no, estudiare la biotecnología para crear tejidos, de esa forma estoy seguro que podre materializarte tal como eres, hare mi mejor esfuerzo, sería un gran avance dentro de mis creaciones

**Nicole: ***Se acerca a Tails y le da un beso en la mejilla* Estaré esperando ese momento con ansias *Aparece una notificación flotante* Amo. Lamento informarle que Sonic ha llegado a casa y lo está buscando, no quisiera que se fuera pero es necesario

**Tails: **No te preocupes Nicole, seguiremos viéndonos como siempre *Sonríe* Además tenemos que mejorar el tornado para las batallas contra Eggman

**Nicole: **Esta bien *sonríe mientras toma la mano del zorro* Estaré ansiosa de ayudarlo

_El sistema virtual se apaga lentamente haciendo que Tails despertara de aquel sueño, inmediatamente se quita las gafas y se levanta para buscar a Sonic._

**Tails: **¿Qué ocurre Sonic?

**Sonic: **Tenemos una misión hermanito ¿Tu avión puede volar?

**Tails: **Claro pero ¿Qué cosa ha pasado?

**Sonic: **Te explicare en el camino, por ahora solo quiero que me ayudes a buscar una soga, unos binoculares, una lupa y unos trajes de detectives, y de preferencia haz que todo el ambiente se torne en blanco y negro

**Tails: **No sé qué tienes en mente, pero no tengo opción.

_Sonic estaba decidido a desenmascarar a Ameyal del cual no dejaba de sospechar. Sin embargo Sonic estaba equivocado pero lo único que no quería admitir es que estaba celoso de tener toda la atención de Amy. Nicole solo miraba al zorro buscando dichos artefactos mientras por dentro suspiraba de emoción._

_¿Sonic lograra convencer a Amy? ¿Amy perdonara a Sonic? ¿Tails sentirá algo por Nicole?_


	39. ¡Duelo por ella!

_El doctor Eggman regresaba a su laboratorio después de escapar de prisión gracias a Bokkun, Orbot y Cubot. _

**Eggman: **Ninguna prisión es capaz de detener al grandioso doctor Eggman *Se sienta en su ordenador* Bien señoritas, a trabajar en la siguiente misión, mi imperio debe ser construido lo antes posible.

**Bokkun: **¿Qué haremos esta vez jefe?

**Eggman: **Ya logramos que Sonic se deprima gracias a los planes de separarlo de esa chica, ahora que no hay nada que arruine mis planes, podremos limpiar la ciudad para edificar mi reino ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el chico acuático?

**Orbot: **Lo estuvimos espiando últimamente, aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Amy, y por lo visto, ella rechaza todo plan de Sonic para volver a ella *Saca una pantalla mostrando videos*

**Eggman: **Es excelente, Al fin la suerte está empezando a cambiar para nosotros, ahora necesitamos localizar al mapache acuático lo antes posible *Sonríe maléficamente*

_Los tres robots no tenían idea de lo que Eggman planeaba en ese momento, lo único que hicieron fue tratar de localizar a Ameyal, quien se encontraba tranquilamente jugando en el rio mientras trataba de pescar algo._

**Ameyal: ***Mira al cielo y recuerda el beso* ¡Vaya! Eso fue realmente bueno, no pensé que Amy tuviera unas mejillas tan suaves *Sonríe* Me pregunto si… ¿Sus labios serán igual de suaves? *Se sonroja* Como quisiera ser más valiente para averiguarlo

_Ameyal seguía pensando en Amy sin darse cuenta que algo o alguien parecía espiarlo desde los arbustos. Se trataba de Sonic con Tails en compañía de Nicole a través de un reloj portátil. Sonic miraba fijamente con ayuda de los binoculares mientras que con la mano arrancaba el césped del suelo._

**Sonic: **Ese bastardo quiere engañarnos con su actuación de niño retrasado

**Tails: ***Mira al mapache* Pues, para mí no se ve como amenaza

**Sonic: **¿Estás loco? Solo observa sus actos, son tan falsos como un billete impreso en cartón plastificado *Observa a Ameyal jugar con el agua* ¡Tío, que infantil es eso! 

**Tails: **¿No crees que estas exagerando? A mí no me parece nada malo lo que hace

**Sonic: **Estoy casi seguro que ese chico trabaja para Eggman, se atrevió a acosar a Amy y eso no se lo pienso perdonar

**Tails: ***Gota de sudor mientras piensa* (Creo que ahora entiendo lo que pasa, Sonic esta celoso) *Toma su reloj* Nicole ¿Puedes averiguar todo acerca de ese chico?

**Nicole: **Déjeme intentarlo, solo debe escanear con la luz infrarroja para poder investigar

**Tails: **Eso me parece bien *Saca la muñeca del arbusto para escanear todo alrededor con un láser infrarrojo* Bien, veamos que hay en la red

**Nicole: **Estoy en eso *Se muestra un pequeño planeta girando en la pantalla del reloj* No hay ninguna información de ese chico en la red, tal parece que no es de por aquí, aunque he encontrado algo curioso

**Sonic: **Eso lo explica todo, seguramente ese chico es extraterrestre, no es normal que un mapache pase tanto tiempo en el agua

**Nicole: **La nota que encontré que podría estar relacionada es que hace mucho tiempo una familia de mapaches se ahogó en un lago, pero el hijo de esa familia sobrevivió, aunque por alguna razón desapareció misteriosamente. Después ya no se obtuvieron rastros de el

**Tails: **Quizá eso explique el por qué le gusta estar en el agua

**Sonic: **No lo sé, pero se me hace muy sospechoso, no permitiré que siga acosando a Amy

**Tails: **¿Estas celoso verdad? *Mirada pervertida*

**Sonic: ***Se sonroja* ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no, lo que sucede es que no quiero que le pase algo, Eggman podría atacarla en cualquier momento si me llego a descuidar

**Tails: **Si claro, te creemos *Mira el rostro de Nicole quien también tenía mirada pervertida*

**Sonic: **Digan lo que quieran, yo digo la verdad. No es que este celoso… es solo que… bueno… *Nervioso* Sigamos viendo *Voltea rápidamente a vigilar*

_De pronto, un radio comienza a sonar cerca de Ameyal, el cual inmediatamente lo contesto._

**Ameyal: **Aquí Ameyal ¿Sucede algo?

**Eggman: ***Desde el radio* Necesito que vengas inmediatamente, es una urgencia

**Ameyal: ***Suspira mientras susurra* Y yo que pensaba darle una sorpresa a Amy *Toma el radio* Inmediatamente voy para allá *Guarda el radio* Ni hablar, el deber es primero *Sale del rio causando curiosidad a Sonic*

**Sonic: **Algo no está bien aquí, ese radio se notó muy sospechoso

**Tails: **De verdad creo que exageras

**Sonic: **Bien, vamos a seguirlo ¿Qué esperas chico zorro? Enciende el avión

_Ameyal caminaba tranquilamente hacia la base de Eggman mientras que Sonic y Tails lo seguían sigilosamente desde el aire con ayuda del Tornado. Sonic solo miraba hacia abajo mientras viajaba encima de las alas del avión para no perder ningún rastro mientras que Tails piloteaba de mala gana debido a que pensaba que solo era desperdicio de tiempo._

_Ya pasado un rato, Sonic logra observar la base de Eggman a lo lejos y evidentemente observa que Ameyal se dirige hacia ella, Tails al darse cuenta comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Sonic._

**Tails: **¿La base de Eggman?

**Sonic: **¿Lo ves? Sabía que ese chico trabajaba con él, creo que es mejor aterrizar aquí y seguirlo a pie, o de lo contrario Eggman podrá darse cuenta de nuestro plan y arruinara todo

**Tails: **Bien, eso hare *Hace maniobras para aterrizar*

**Sonic: **Yo lo seguiré de cerca, mantente atento por si te necesito

**Tails: **Espera Sonic *Le lanza un reloj* Nicole te acompañara, ella está en ambos dispositivos, puede serte útil en cualquier cosa

**Nicole: **Estoy encantada de trabajar con ambos, espero serle útil señor Sonic

**Sonic: ***Sonríe y alza el pulgar* Excelente hermanito, estaremos en contacto *Se lanza del avión*

**Tails: **Pensé que Sonic estaba volviéndose loco pero me doy cuenta de que no es así

**Nicole: **Aunque no lo sé amo, tengo una mala sensación de todo esto, sinceramente ese chico no parece malvado

**Tails: **¿Tú crees eso? Bueno, tendremos que esperar para saber la identidad del chico.

_Sonic corría sigilosamente detrás de Ameyal hasta verlo entrar en la base de Eggman. El erizo no hizo otra cosa más que esperar afuera, arriba de una rama para observar todo movimiento extraño fuera de la base._

_Mientras tanto, Ameyal llegaba con Eggman quien se encontraba arriba de un gran robot que parecía de batalla._

**Ameyal: **Estoy aquí doctor ¿Sucede algo?

**Eggman: **Tengo una misión para ti mi estimado amigo peludo, creo que no te diste cuenta de que cierto sujeto azul te venía siguiendo

**Ameyal: **¿Sujeto azul?

**Eggman: **Veras *Baja del robot y saca una ilustración de Sonic con cara diabólica* Este sujeto llamado Sonic ha hecho hasta lo imposible para impedir que ayude a los necesitados, tenemos que detenerlo

**Ameyal: **Pero, se parece al erizo azul que molesto a la señorita Amy el otro día

**Eggman: **Que no te sorprenda amigo, este erizo pesado se aprovecha de los sentimientos de la chica ignorándola por completo, solo la hace sufrir a pesar de saber que lo ama, solo observa *Bokkun se acerca con su televisor para mostrar el video sin audio de Cubot y Orbot*

**Bokkun: **Ese erizo idiota siempre causa problemas

**Ameyal: ***Observa el video mientras frunce el ceño* ¿Pero qué demonios cree que hace ese sujeto? ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de despreciar a una chica tan dulce y cariñosa como Amy? Es de lo peor

**Eggman: **Tienes una gran ventaja amigo, ese sujeto le teme al agua así que podrás derrotarlo sin problemas

**Ameyal: **No me gusta pelear con los demás pero lo hare por el bien de los necesitados y por el bien de la señorita Amy.

_De pronto escuchan varias alarmas sonar y rápidamente Sonic aparece por encima del robot mirando a Eggman y a Ameyal._

**Sonic: **Sabia que no eras de confianza *Se lanza del gran robot hasta el suelo* Mis deducciones fueron correctas

**Eggman: **¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí sin permiso?

**Sonic: **Solo vine a romperte tus juguetes como siempre y a desenmascarar a este sujeto, no permitiré que te sigas acercando a Amy

**Ameyal: **Tú no estás en disposición de decidir que es bueno para ella, ni siquiera te interesa, por otro lado, no permitiré que impidas que ayudemos a los demás

**Sonic: ***Se rasca las orejas* ¿Ayudar a los demás? *Voltea a ver a Eggman* ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

**Ameyal: **Deja de hacerte el gracioso, toma esto más en serio

**Sonic: **¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo pequeñín?

**Ameyal: **No quiero pelear contigo, si no, acabare definitivamente con tu odiosa presencia

_Ameyal se lanza hacia Sonic para intentar golpearlo pero este lo esquiva fácilmente con gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de él enseñándole la lengua._

**Sonic: **No soy tan lento como crees, si quieres pelear conmigo debes ser más rápido

**Ameyal: **Veo que los rumores sobre ti son ciertos ¿Te parece si salimos de aquí? No quiero estropear los grandiosos inventos del doctor Eggman

**Sonic: **Bueno, de cualquier forma terminare rompiendo sus juguetes como siempre

_Sonic y Ameyal salían de la base mientras que Eggman solo miraba desde una pantalla el exterior para observar la batalla._

**Eggman: **Hay, robot mensajero

**Bokkun: **¿Qué pasa doctor?

**Eggman: **Ve inmediatamente a mostrarle la pelea a la chica rosada, estoy seguro que esto se pondrá interesante

**Bokkun: **Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensaba, en seguida iré doctor ¡que emoción! *Se va volando en dirección a casa de Amy*

**Eggman: **Estoy seguro que ese chico derrotara al erizo, una vez que Sonic deje de interponerse en mi camino, mi reino al fin podrá ser edificado *Risa malvada* Vamos chico, acaba con ese erizo pesado de una vez por todas

_Sonic y Ameyal corrían para salir de la guarida. Al llegar al bosque, ambos se colocaron uno frente a otro mientras que Sonic hacia estiramientos de piernas y brazos._

**Nicole: **¿Está seguro de hacer esto señor Sonic?

**Sonic: **No te preocupes, debo darle una lección a este mapache engreído de una vez por todas.

**Nicole: **Aunque, a decir verdad ese chico se muestra muy confiado

**Sonic: **¿Qué puede hacer un mapache como el contra mí? No parece fuerte, más bien se ve un poco torpe

**Nicole: **No lo sé, no le recomiendo confiarse

**Sonic: **No será problema vencerlo Nicole, por ahora permanece atenta si es que necesitamos de Tails y el tornado

**Nicole: **De acuerdo señor Sonic, le deseo suerte

**Sonic: **Gracias *Mira al mapache* ¿Estás listo pequeñín? Alza ese trasero que lo voy a patear fuerte

**Ameyal: **Por supuesto que sí, veras que borrare esa sonrisa de tu odioso rostro

**Sonic: **Inténtalo si puedes amigo, de todas formas te pateare el trasero así que prepara tu pomada porque esto te dolerá

_Sonic se acercaba rápidamente hacia Ameyal para intentar golpearlo al rostro, sin embargo este crea un escudo de hielo para protegerse. El puño del erizo intenta traspasar dicho escudo varias veces hasta lograr romperlo poco a poco, cuando este cae en pedazos, el mapache inmediatamente ataca con un fuerte chorro de agua el cual golpeo la cara de Sonic haciéndolo retroceder un poco hasta caer sentado completamente empapado y escurriendo._

**Sonic: ***Se mira los brazos mojados* ¿Puedes usar agua? *Se levanta y frota su dedo índice con la nariz* Creo que esto será más interesante de lo que pensaba

**Ameyal: ***Sonrisa desafiante* Esto no es nada, aun te falta mucho por ver

**Sonic: **Eso lo veremos enano coludo

_De nuevo Sonic corre hacia Ameyal preparando un puño, pero esta vez el pequeño mapache se defendía usando sus brazos._

_Sonic lograba golpear a Ameyal en todo el cuerpo, pero él no se quedaba atrás ya que también lograba golpear a Sonic en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entre ganchos, golpes, defensas y varios ataques al cuerpo hasta que Sonic con ayuda de un spin dash logra derribar a Ameyal al suelo. Este no se rindió e inmediatamente volvió a levantarse para sacar un pequeño chorro de agua el cual congelo inmediatamente para darle forma puntiaguda para posteriormente lanzarla hacia el erizo el cual esquivo con gran facilidad con ayuda de su súper velocidad. Ameyal únicamente sonrió al ver la acción de Sonic, entonces decidió crear varias puntas de hielo para lanzarlas hacia él._

_Sonic no hacía nada más que esquivar los ataques hasta que en una de tantas, una de ellas logra rozar una de sus mejillas haciéndolo sangrar un poco._

**Sonic: ***Toca su mejilla y observa un poco de sangre en sus dedos* Esto no te lo perdonare mapache mal criado ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme de esa manera?

**Ameyal: **¿Ya vas a pelear en serio? Estaba esperando eso con ansias

**Sonic: **No sabes lo que dices, pero concederé tu deseo

_Cuando Sonic intenta acercarse de nuevo a Ameyal, este lo ata con una cuerda de agua la cual inmediatamente se congelo para dejar completamente inmóvil al erizo, después Ameyal se acerca a él cara a cara._

**Ameyal: **¿Qué pasa amigo? Dijiste que irías en serio *Le da un par de bofetadas en ambas mejillas* ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer el gran Sonic el erizo?

**Sonic: ***Intentando romper el hielo* Eres un tramposo, pero ni creas que tienes la batalla ganada con esto

**Ameyal: **Tienes razón, esto no es suficiente. Escuche rumores que tu gran temor en la vida es el agua profunda ¿Quieres que averigüemos si los erizos pueden respirar bajo el agua?

_Ameyal hace varios movimientos con sus manos para atraer el agua que se encontraba en el rio más cercano y después comenzó a agruparla alrededor de Sonic formando una especie de cilindro que se volvía cada vez más grande hasta cubrir por completo al erizo, el cual solo trataba de contener la respiración mientras seguía intentando liberarse de aquella trampa de hielo, sin embargo nada de lo que hacía lograba dar resultados. _

_Mientras la feroz batalla seguía, En lo más profundo de Green Hill fuera de la casa de Amy, Bokkun llegaba lentamente hasta tocar la puerta. Amy al abrir comenzó a asustarse al ver al chico robot con su típica sonrisa hipócrita de lado a lado._

**Amy: **¿Tu?

**Bokkun: **¿Esperabas a alguien más? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez, en fin. He traído un mensaje importante para ti *Saca su clásica televisión* Solo observa

**Amy: **Te lo advierto, si haces algo que me moleste *Saca su martillo* Te estrellare este martillo en la cabeza

**Bokkun: ***Nervioso* Calma, yo solo te he venido a mostrar lo que está pasando con tu novio coludo

_De pronto en la pantalla se muestra la batalla entre Sonic y Ameyal de una forma no tan amistosa, ya que se mostraba a Sonic llevando la delantera y derrotando poco a poco al pequeño mapache, Amy al ver el video comenzó a enfadarse._

**Amy: **¿Pero qué demonios cree que hace Sonic? Esto jamás se lo perdonare

**Bokkun: **¿Qué harás? ¿En serio estas en contra de Sonic?

**Amy: **Ameyal es un buen amigo, eso sin mencionar lo dulce y tierno que es. No puedo creer que Sonic sea tan bestia como para golpearlo de esa forma, creo que debo intervenir para ayudar al pequeño Ameyal

**Bokkun: **Que sorpresa nos diste, en fin. Yo me retiro pero antes *Se tapa los oídos y el televisor explota* Es una sorpresa de mi para ti *Se aleja riéndose a carcajadas*

**Amy: ***Cara ahumada* ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! *Se sacude hasta quedar normal* Debo darme prisa o de lo contrario Ameyal estará en peligro.

_Amy salió rápidamente de casa con su martillo en mano mientras que dentro de ella sentía que algo se rompía, no podía creer que el amor de su vida estaba actuando de esa manera._

_Volviendo al lugar de la batalla, Sonic empezaba a quedarse con menos aire a cada segundo que pasaba, la única forma de deshacerse del hielo era intentar hacer otro spin dash, sin embargo el hielo se derritió debido a la temperatura del agua haciendo que Sonic saliera inmediatamente de aquella prisión de agua agachándose de rodillas mientras tosía y respiraba profundamente._

**Ameyal: **Sabes, a mí no me gusta matar a los enemigos, lo único que hago es darles lecciones que nunca olvidaran, deberías estar agradecido por dejarte salir

**Sonic: ***Tose* ¡Ya verás enano! *Se levanta con una sonrisa* Para ser un chiquillo, no luchas nada mal ¿Estás listo para el siguiente round?

**Ameyal: **Si con eso puedo proteger a la señorita Amy, claro que lo hare *Sonríe*

_El mapache comenzaba a arrojar pequeñas burbujas de agua que salían disparadas a gran velocidad como si de balas se trataran, Sonic miraba sorprendido al ver todo lo que Ameyal podía hacer con el agua, sin embargo no eran peligrosas para él gracias a su velocidad. Corrió esquivando los ataques dirigiéndose hacia Ameyal para después hacer su spin dash y tratar de golpearlo, pero Ameyal lograba detenerlo con ambas manos, aunque le costaba demasiado trabajo ya que el spin dash era lo bastante fuerte para ser detenido fácilmente. Después de eso, Sonic detuvo ese ataque para lograr darle una patada en la cara al mapache haciéndolo volar hacia un árbol donde se estampo con el tronco pero, la cosa no terminaba ahí ya que Sonic lo alcanzo en ese lugar para jalarlo de la cola y lanzarlo al suelo, posteriormente quiso pisar su cabeza con fuerza pero Ameyal logro levantarse rápidamente para darle un colazo en la cara. Sonic solo retrocedió unos pasos, cuando logra reaccionar, otro fuerte chorro de agua lo golpea en el estómago como si de un puñetazo se tratara._

**Sonic: ***De rodillas mientras tose* Sigo sin entender como das golpes solidos con eso *Vuelve a toser*

**Ameyal: **El agua a cierta velocidad se vuelve sólida, es como cuando te tiras un clavado a una piscina, si no sabes cómo caer puedes fracturarte, pasa lo mismo con mis ataques. Te recomiendo no subestimar el poder y las maravillas que tiene el agua en todas sus formas. Ya conociste el agua en estado líquido y solido pero… ¿Estás listo para lo siguiente? *Sonríe maléficamente*

**Sonic: **¿Acaso quieres enseñarme como si fueras profesor de ciencias? Es aburrido, solo muéstrame lo que sabes hacer

**Ameyal: **Lamentaras haberme dicho eso.

_El mapache alza ambos brazos y de la nada aparecen varias nubes de vapor ante el cubriendo todo el panorama, imposibilitando la visión de Sonic el cual solo miraba sorprendido mientras comenzaba a caminar aparentemente sin rumbo ya que la niebla poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse más densa._

_Después de un momento, varios golpes atacaban a Sonic directamente por todos lados dejándolo sin defensa alguna, lo único que podía hacer era cubrir su cara con ambos brazos mientras trataba de idear alguna estrategia._

**Ameyal: **¿Qué te parece el agua en estado gaseoso? Te lo dije antes, no subestimes su poder ya que te puedes llevar una sorpresa

**Sonic: **Eres un tramposo *Comienza a recordar aquel lejano entrenamiento con Dany* Es verdad, Dany me había dicho que debo concentrar mi espíritu para ser tranquilo como el cielo, de esa forma podre sentir la presencia de este tipo

_Sonic comenzaba a quedarse quieto tratando de relajarse hasta que por fin puede sentir la presencia de Ameyal, quien se acercaba de nuevo para atacar, sin embargo Sonic logro al fin regresarle una fuerte patada en el estómago dejando al mapache completamente sin aliento, después la niebla desaparecía poco a poco haciendo que el erizo viera al fin a Ameyal recostado en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor y la falta de aire en su pecho._

**Sonic: **¿Ves que no todo funciona como lo esperas?

**Ameyal: ***Tose* Esto no se quedara así *Vuelve a toser mientras se levanta* No sabes todo el esfuerzo que hago con derrotarte, no solo lo hago para detener tus malas intenciones, lo hago por una razón más importante

**Sonic: **¿En serio? Que conmovedor *Ríe*

**Ameyal: **¡Basta de burlas! Esto es por Amy

_Ameyal se levantaba rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Sonic para atacarlo pero este lo recibe con una patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo, sin embargo ese golpe no lo detuvo y volvió a levantarse para atacar otra vez, pero por desgracia para el mapache, Sonic volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con puños a súper velocidad en todo el cuerpo haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo mientras su respiración se hacía más agitada de lo normal. Sonic se acercaba a él lentamente hasta quedar parado justo enfrente_

**Sonic: **¿Ya te cansaste?

_Ameyal solo tenía la mirada baja en completo silencio hasta que intenta sorprender a Sonic con un golpe pero este lo rechaza con la rodilla mientras volvía a darle una parada y lanzarlo más lejos. Ameyal intentaba levantarse de nuevo pero Sonic impedía que lo hiciera colocando su pie en el pecho del mapache en señal de victoria._

**Sonic: **Es imposible que te esfuerces amiguito, eres fuerte pero no eres rival para mí. No quiero seguir lastimándote así que para esto de una vez por todas

**Ameyal: ***Intenta levantarse* Eres de lo peor, no puedo creer que no sea capaz de protegerla

**Sonic: **Si lo que quieres es hacer las cosas por su bien, entonces aléjate de ella, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar a Amy a tus futuros ataques con Eggman y mientras yo esté aquí, nadie se acercara a dañarla

**Ameyal: ***Intenta levantarse de nuevo pero Sonic vuelve a tirarlo al suelo con el pie* No me rendiré, te acabare a como dé lugar

_De pronto, Amy hacia acto de presencia en el lugar de la batalla observando a Sonic encima de Ameyal haciendo que esta comenzara a enfadarse sacando su martillo._

**Amy: **Solo diré esto una vez ¡Aléjate de ese pequeño en este instante! *Amenaza con golpearlo*

**Sonic: ***Voltea a ver a Amy con nervios* A… Amy ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Amy: **¿Qué estas esperando? Apártate de él, ¿No ves que lo lastimas?

**Sonic: ***Se aparte del mapache* Amy, yo… puedo explicarlo

**Amy: **No tienes nada que explicarme y será mejor que te prepares porque yo seré tu oponente a partir de ahora

**Ameyal: **Señorita Amy *Se levanta poco a poco* No es necesario que lo hagas, aún tengo fuerzas suficientes para vencerlo

**Eggman: ***Aparece interrumpiendo* Que escena tan conmovedora

**Sonic y Amy: **¡EGGMAN!

**Eggman: **Ameyal, me decepcionaste, creí que vencerías a este erizo pesado

**Ameyal: **Aun no termina esta batalla, puedo dar más de mí

**Amy: ***Observando sorprendida* Un momento ¿Cómo está eso que decepcionaste a Eggman?

**Ameyal: ***Señala a Sonic* Ese tonto siempre impide los buenos planes del doctor, no es justo que solo piense en sí mismo y no en los demás, incluyéndote a ti, es por eso que debo vencerlo

**Eggman: **No tengo la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que lo hagas, por esa razón yo personalmente me encargare de eliminarlos y borrarlos del mapa *Sonrisa maléfica*

**Amy: **Ameyal, tu… ¿Trabajas para Eggman?

**Sonic: **Que no te sorprenda, es un completo rufián al igual que este cara de huevo *Mira a Eggman desafiante* Ya derrote a tu compañerito acuático, es tu turno de tener una patada en ese enorme y grasoso trasero que tienes, pero debes prometerme que traerás toallas húmedas, no quiero que mis zapatos queden apestosos *Risa burlona*

**Eggman: **Sigue burlándote erizo, pero apuesto a que no serás rival para mi nueva obra maestra, solo observa *Presiona varios botones* Te presento a mi nueva máquina de la muerte.

_Aparece un gran robot luchador con un gran tanque de agua detrás mientras que en sus brazos tenia potentes cañones. Después Eggman coloca su típica nave encima de la máquina para fusionarse con ella y tomar el control total._

**Eggman: **He trabajado muy duro para perfeccionar este robot y con la ayuda de ese mapache mi sueño se hizo realidad, ahora por fin podre limpiar todo el planeta para poder construir mi imperio

**Ameyal: **¿Imperio? Pero… usted nunca menciono nada de un imperio

**Eggman: **Tu ya no me sirves, eres un bueno para nada, ni siquiera pudiste con una simple tarea, pero no te preocupes, lo hare yo de todas formas *Sonríe*

**Ameyal: **Creí que todo esto lo hacíamos por el bien de los necesitados que no tenían agua en sus hogares ¿Dónde quedo esa promesa?

**Sonic: **¿Necesitados? Vaya, ese Eggman volvió a hacer de las suyas

**Ameyal: **Explícate

**Amy: **Creo que ahora todo tiene sentido, Eggman siempre nos fastidia queriendo crear su imperio, creo que con sus falsas promesas logro engañarte

**Sonic: **Veo que eres igual de ingenuo que Knuckles, siempre terminan cayendo en los engaños de este tipo, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tendré que romperle sus juguetes

**Ameyal: **Dígame algo señorita Amy ¿Quién es Sonic en verdad?

**Amy: **Sonic siempre ha impedido que los planes de Eggman se lleven a cabo, nunca deja a alguien sin ayuda y cuando más lo necesitas, es el primero en llegar. A decir verdad estoy un poco arrepentida por todo lo que sucedió con él, lo juzgue mal. Lo único que quería era protegerme

**Ameyal: ***Mirada baja* Creo que he cometido un gran error, no soy digno de estar con usted

**Amy: **Tranquilo pequeño, sé que no hiciste todo esto a propósito, además Sonic se puso…

**Ameyal: **Fui yo quien lo provoco, Eggman me dijo que él quería impedir que ayudara a los necesitados y sobre todo me dijo que él te molestaba y te hacía sentir mal, me deje llevar por mi ira y a pesar de que Sonic tenia sospechas acerca del plan de Eggman, no me negué en atacarlo, incluso estuve a punto de… en verdad lo lamento

**Amy: **Tienes un gran corazón *Sonríe* No te preocupes por eso, además Sonic también actuó imprudentemente, por esa razón estoy aquí

**Sonic: **Amy, será mejor que te alejes de aquí, Eggman puede sacar alguna ventaja

**Eggman: **Muy bien erizo, prepárate para quedar limpio y borrado del mapa *Risa maléfica*

_Eggman comenzaba el ataque hacia Sonic mientras que este se preparaba para ello. _

_Ameyal se sentía terrible al saber que había apoyado un plan maligno y sobre todo, no podía mirar a Amy a la cara ya que la había traicionado, aunque aún tenía muchas dudas en su mente respecto a su relación con Sonic y la verdadera identidad de Eggman._

¿Eggman ganara esta vez? ¿Cómo luchara Sonic para proteger a todos? ¿Qué pasara con Ameyal?


	40. Velocidad Acuatica Ahora que?

**Que tal amigos lectores de !**

**Sé que paso demasiado tiempo en publicar y la razón de ello es que, la pase pensando mucho y detenidamente si seguir publicando en esta página, ya que como he mencionado varias veces e inclusive en mi introducción lo he mencionado, es que he recibido muy malas críticas respecto a mi historia y no a lo que debe ser criticado como lo es la redacción y ortografía, por esa razón había tomado la decisión de ya no actualizar más y dejar el fic hasta el capítulo 39 que fue el anterior (creo que es obvio). Sin embargo, creo que hay pocas personas que están al pendiente de esa historia y estoy agradecido con ustedes y precisamente por ustedes es que he tomado la decisión de seguir publicando aquí, aunque no con tanta frecuencia como en la otra página que tengo donde la historia va hasta el capítulo 42…**

**Aparte de todo esto, quería hacer un anuncio muy importante, de algo que ya había mencionado anteriormente relacionado con un crossover, que en realidad es a medias ya que usare solo el nombre de un personaje que para mis gustos es excelente y encaja aquí. Sé que habrá personas que les disguste lo que leerán a continuación pero volveré a repetirles que esto que leerán son mis ideas compartidas con todos ustedes y todos están cordialmente invitados a leer. Si a alguien no le agrada está en su total libertad de buscar otra historia de acuerdo a sus gustos y por mi parte preferiría no enterarme de ello (criticas). Una vez dicho esto, los dejo con mis líneas y recuerden que son mis ideas de las cuales solo son para entretener un poco tanto a mí como a los lectores.**

_E__ggman miraba a Sonic apuntando con los cañones de su robot mientras que Sonic lo miraba desafiante haciendo que la tensión se incrementara en el ambiente. Mientras tanto, Ameyal no tenía cara para hablar con Amy, ya que sentía que había traicionado su confianza, solo se quedaba inmóvil con mirada baja mientras que Amy trataba de animarlo._

**Eggman: **Bien erizo, comencemos con esto de una vez

**Sonic: **Dame todo tu grasoso ser *Sonríe*

_Con el cañón, Eggman comenzaba a disparar las mismas burbujas de agua que Ameyal había utilizado en la batalla, disparaban sin piedad alguna contra Sonic destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso y encharcando varias zonas del suelo, pero Sonic esquivaba los disparos corriendo a gran velocidad para tratar de acercarse al robot, sin embargo, Eggman lo impedía lanzando chorros de agua con químicos simulando una especie de ácido._

**Sonic: **¿Qué demonios es eso?

**Eggman: **Digamos que le he dado un poco más de poder al agua para que te sea más fácil descansar en paz

**Sonic: **¡Vaya vaya! *Frota su dedo con la nariz* Esto es más interesante

_De nuevo Eggman vuelve a lanzar chorros de agua tratando de empapar a Sonic, pero este escapaba, ya que sería peligroso para el si se dejara mojar por esos chorros. En una oportunidad que tuvo, hizo el spin dash y se lanzó hacia el cuerpo del robot pero Eggman evade el ataque con uno de los brazos, lanzando el spin dash al otro lado golpeando un árbol hasta romperlo, después el erizo volvió a correr hacia Eggman para tratar de golpearlo de nuevo, sin embargo Eggman volvió a atacar con esos peligrosos chorros haciendo frenar a Sonic rápidamente, sin darse cuenta, un misil se dirigía hacia el detonando sin llegar al suelo. Amy al ver la explosión comenzó a preocuparse, sacando su poderoso martillo._

**Amy: **¡Sonic, no! Yo te respaldare, resiste

_Cuando Amy intenta acercarse a Eggman, Sonic aparece de la cortina de humo cargando a Amy y dejándola bajo un árbol a un lado de Ameyal._

**Sonic: **No te preocupes Amy, esto no me va a derrotar tan fácil, solo te pido que te mantengas a salvo *Mira a Ameyal* Cuida de ella, no permitas que Eggman le haga daño

**Ameyal: **Esta bien pero…

**Sonic: ***Alza el pulgar* Cuento contigo *Sonríe y vuelve a regresar a la batalla*

**Nicole: **Veo que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles ¿Quiere que llame a Tails?

**Sonic: **No me gustaría arriesgar su vida pero, creo que no tengo opción, necesito atacar a ese robot desde arriba

**Nicole: **En seguida *Abre una ventana pequeña* ¿Escucho todo amo?

**Tails: **Fuerte y claro Sonic, voy en camino en este instante, resiste un poco mas

**Sonic: **Gracias hermanito, sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti

_Cuando Sonic llega de nuevo al lugar de la batalla, Eggman de nuevo preparaba su cañón para lanzar nuevamente un poderoso chorro de agua._

**Eggman: **Fuiste muy afortunado al poder escapar de ese ataque, me pregunto si… ¿Serás capaz de escapar de este ataque?

_Lanza varios misiles que salen de la parte trasera del robot para tratar de golpear a Sonic, este intentaba esquivarlos pero al apenas darse cuenta, el poderoso cañón ya había disparado el chorro de ácido dejando inmóvil a Sonic hasta que de pronto, Tails aparece con su avión recogiendo a Sonic en una escalera que U6506 le había lanzado._

**Sonic: **Justo a tiempo hermanito *Sube la escalera hasta llegar a las alas del avión*

**Tails: **Veo que estabas en aprietos, gracias a Nicole que me aviso cuando Eggman apareció con esa máquina, en ese momento fui a casa por mi increíble ultra U6506

**Sonic: **No exageres con eso, no fue la gran cosa pero si me salvaste la vida *Ríe* Tenemos que encontrar un punto débil en esa máquina para poderla destruir

**Tails: **¿Podrás analizar Nicole?

**Nicole: **Estoy escaneando, pero al parecer ese robot tiene un sistema protector, no puedo acceder a sus componentes

**Sonic: **Tendremos que destruirlo por fuera

_Eggman trataba de golpear al avión con los brazos del robot, lanzando sus puños que estaban sujetos a una especie de cuerda para hacerlos regresar a su sitio, Tails trataba de hacer todo lo posible para esquivar los golpes y al mismo tiempo lanzaba misiles para intentar destruir al robot, pero Eggman los regresaba golpeándolos haciéndolos detonar a varios metros lejos de él, después lanza varios chorros de agua común para tratar de desviar el avión y hacer que Sonic cayera pero Tails lograba esquivarlos de nuevo._

**Tails: **¿De casualidad no tienes las esmeraldas? Haría bien que Súper Sonic se hiciera cargo de esto

**Sonic: **Las esparcí cuando apareció aquella chica parecida a Amy, tenemos que arreglárnoslas a la antigua

**Tails: **Entonces debemos hacer algo

**Sonic: **Sobrevuela encima de él, tengo una idea

**Tails: **Solo espero que de resultado

_Cuando el avión se encontraba encima del robot, Sonic se lanza haciendo su spin dash para intentar romper la cabina de Eggman y apagar la maquina pero este lanza uno de sus puños volviendo a desviar el ataque de Sonic lanzándolo lejos, por suerte Tails logro llegar a él para qué volviera al avión._

**Sonic: **¡Maldición! Ese tipo se protege muy bien, creo que será imposible destruirlo por arriba, debemos buscar otra opción

**Tails: **Haría bien que lo pensaras rápido, Eggman está apunto de atacar de nuevo

_U6506 señala hacia la ciudad en donde había un gran reloj de metal en una torre, Tails intuyo que debía dirigirse hacia ahí así que no lo dudó ni un momento. Eggman al ver que el avión se alejaba, activo los propulsores del robot para perseguirlos mientras seguía lanzando chorros de agua común._

**Eggman: **Ni crean que escaparan de mi

**Sonic: **¿Qué tienes en mente Tails?

**Tails: **U6506 me dijo que viniera hasta acá, creo que tiene una idea

**Sonic: **Solo espero que sea buena idea

**Tails: **él tiene inteligencia propia ultra avanzada, es ultra fantástico, ultra genial, ultra… ultra… ¡Lo tengo!

**Sonic: **¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso es la fórmula para destruir al robot de Eggman? Si es así, dímela ya

**Nicole: **Opino lo mismo que el señor Sonic amo, debemos encontrar la debilidad de Eggman

**Tails: **Me refería al nombre para U6506, había pensado en muchos pero ninguno se escuchaba bien, pero la búsqueda al fin termino

**Nicole: **¿En serio?

**Sonic: **Eso no importa ahora chico zorro

**Tails: **Tu nombre será ¡Ultron!

**Nicole: **¿Ultron? Pero… ¿Por qué ese nombre?

**Tails: **Es sencillo, es mi más grande invento y como acabo de mencionar, es ultra genial. Además, creo que en algún sueño que tuve escuche ese nombre, fue un sueño raro pero no lo recordaba hasta ahora

**Sonic: **¡Estas demente!

_Al llegar a la torre del reloj, el androide salta hacia el para después desprenderlo y arrojarlo hacia Sonic el cual lo agarro inmediatamente._

**Sonic: **Creo que empiezo a entender la finalidad de esto

**Eggman: ***Llegando a lado de ellos* ¿Están listos para desaparecer?

**Sonic: ***Sosteniendo el reloj desde un costado* Mas que listo cara de huevo

_Cuando Eggman volvió a lanzar su poderoso chorro de agua a gran velocidad, Sonic arrojo el reloj hacia el cañón haciéndolo girar como plato volador dividiendo el chorro a la mitad logrando destruir uno de los cañones, después de ello, Sonic salto hacia el gran robot para volver a tomar el reloj y correr hacia la cabina de Eggman pero este se sacudió lo suficiente para hacer caer al erizo al suelo. Sonic aterriza de pie en el suelo mientras corría a gran velocidad esquivando los golpes de agua hasta que de nueva cuenta lanza el reloj para intentar destruir otro de los cañones, pero Eggman pudo esquivar el ataque. Sonic subía a un árbol para recuperar el reloj y volver a lanzarlo hacia aquel robot incrustándose en una de las turbinas traseras imposibilitándole el vuelo haciéndolo caer al suelo. Cuando el robot cae, Sonic brinca hacia el para volver a tomar el reloj y lanzarlo en una dirección para hacerlo rebotar y destruir varias cosas a la vez, hasta que el robot parece que estalla dejando en su lugar un espeso humo que no dejaba ver nada. Sonic recuperaba de nuevo el reloj mientras trataba de observar la explosión._

**Sonic: **Por eso siempre te digo que no es bueno hacer travesuras, siempre se rompen tus cosas

**Eggman: ***Desde dentro del humo* Aun no se acaba esto erizo

_Eggman salía lentamente de aquel espeso humo con un robot más ligero y delgado pero más resistente a los ataques, parecía un gran androide con largos brazos que se transformaban en poderosos cañones y largas piernas con turbinas para volar a gran velocidad. Sonic solo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante._

**Sonic: **Tú no aprendes ¿Verdad? Tenía tiempo esperando una batalla así de emocionante

**Eggman: ***Sonríe* Puedo asegurarte que es la última batalla que tendrás en tu asquerosa vida, ya que en este momento te mandare al otro mundo, llego la hora de cobrar todas aquellas veces que me has derrotado

**Sonic: **Bien *Sostiene firmemente el reloj* Sigamos con este juego

**Nicole: **Tenga cuidado señor Sonic, me temo que este robot es más resistente que el anterior, la aleación de metales que lo conforman es completamente distinta, no sabemos de qué es capaz

**Sonic: **Descuida Nicole, este gordo nunca ha podido ganarme y hoy también me llevare la victoria, siempre debe ser así *Frota su dedo con la nariz* El mal jamás se llevara la victoria.

_Al terminar la frase, comienza a hacer su spin dash para posteriormente lanzarse hacia el robot. A metros de él, detiene el ataque para poder lanzar el reloj con más fuerza, sin embargo Eggman detuvo el ataque desviando el reloj hacia un edificio cortándolo por la mitad, después este comenzaba a desplomarse poco a poco con personas dentro de él. Sonic al percatarse corrió a gran velocidad para tratar de salvarlos a todos con ayuda de Tails quien volaba hacia ese lugar. Ultron salta para sostener a algunas personas y dejarlas sanas y salvas en el suelo mientras que Tails trataba de atrapar a varios con su avión. Gracias a Sonic, no hubieron víctimas y el edificio terminó de desplomarse por completo, posteriormente Eggman aparece de nuevo frente a Sonic apuntando con los brazos que se convertían en cañones._

**Eggman: **Esa sí que fue una gran hazaña heroica pero por desgracia fue la última, de nada te sirvió haber salvado a todos porque cuando desaparezcas del universo, ellos se convertirán en mis fieles esclavos

**Sonic: **Sigue soñando cara de huevo, lo único que mereces en esta vida es sumergirte en tu propia miseria y de eso me encargo yo.

_Sonic vuelve a lanzarse al ataque contra el robot mientras que este golpeaba con su puño haciendo que el choque entre ambos lance ondas expansivas de viento. Mientras la feroz batalla se llevaba a cabo, Amy corría hacia la ciudad donde se notaba un espeso humo para tratar de ayudar a Sonic mientras que Ameyal la seguía._

**Ameyal: **Por favor señorita Amy, es peligroso, no debe ir a ese lugar

**Amy: **De ninguna manera me detendré, Sonic está en peligro así que es mi deber ayudarlo a como dé lugar

**Ameyal: **Pero puedes lastimarte, no me perdonaría si algo te llega a pasar. Además, Sonic me dijo que cuidara de usted

**Amy: **A veces ese erizo no sabe lo que dice, no soy la misma niña que temía a las batallas, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es hora de que haga mi deber

**Ameyal: **Bien, entonces déjame acompañarte, prometo protegerte en todo momento

**Amy: **Bien, entonces hay que darnos prisa

_Después de correr por un tiempo, Amy y Ameyal llegan al lugar de la batalla observando que Sonic tiene dificultades. Amy no lo pensó ni un momento y saco su poderoso martillo para lanzarse al ataque._

**Ameyal: **Por favor señorita Amy, debemos observar primero la situación y analizar

**Amy: **No tengo tiempo para eso, Sonic está teniendo dificultades, tengo que ayudarlo

**Ameyal: **No soporto verte desesperada, todo esto es culpa mía, si tan solo hubiera sabido que Eggman era una mala persona, nada de esto estaría pasando. No quiero que el problema sea más grande si algo te pasa.

**Amy:** No te preocupes, entiendo a la perfección que fuiste engañado, todo esto es culpa de Eggman, no debes sentirte culpable, por ahora debemos detenerlo lo antes posible

**Ameyal: **De acuerdo pero… Yo seré quien se encargue de esto, debo corregir este error que yo mismo cometí *Sonríe* Si todo sale bien, me gustaría volver a tener otra cita contigo *Comienza a correr hacia la batalla*

**Amy: **¡Espera!

_Ameyal corría hacia Eggman pero una espesa capa de humo y polvo le impedían acercarse hasta que Tails aparece para ayudarlo._

**Tails: **¿También vas a ayudar a Sonic?

**Ameyal: **Debo corregir este error, fue culpa mía así que debo hacerme responsable

**Tails: **De acuerdo, sube al avión y juntos acabemos con todo esto

_El mapache salta hacia la cabina del avión, después Tails comienza a sobrevolar el lugar para acercarse lo más posible a Eggman y Sonic, quien se encontraba parado en el suelo con respiración agitada. Al llegar, el mapache salta hasta llegar a lado del erizo._

**Sonic: ***Agitado* ¿Qué paso con Amy?

**Ameyal: **Está a salvo, no te preocupes. Veo que la situación es crítica

**Sonic: ***Sonríe* Al parecer sí, pero a pesar de ello la estoy pasando genial, tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena batalla

**Ameyal: **Tengo una idea, puede funcionar

**Sonic: ***Se prepara para esquivar varios ataques* Bien, menciónalos de una vez *Eggman ataca con chorros de agua los cuales Sonic esquivo* Vamos amigo, no pierdas el tiempo

**Ameyal: **Como sabrás, el agua a grandes velocidades puede ser peligrosa, si utilizamos tu velocidad y mis chorros de agua podremos penetrar el fuerte metal de ese robot y así destruirlo

**Sonic: **Suena bien pero… ¿Cómo haremos eso?

**Nicole: ***Escuchando todo* Si corres a toda velocidad en círculos lograras hacer una corriente de aire encima de ti, si Ameyal lanza chorros de agua, estos quedaran suspendidos en él girando a la misma velocidad, no perdamos tiempo y hagámoslo señor Sonic, el tiempo se acaba

**Sonic: **Veo que no solo eres una linda gatita virtual, te lo agradezco

**Eggman: ***Volviendo a disparar* ¿Qué ocurre erizo? ¿Ya dejaste de perder el tiempo en tonterías? ¿No vez que te voy a destruir?

**Sonic: **Solo recuerda panzón que tú jamás podrás ganar y te lo demostraremos ahora mismo

_Sonic comenzaba a correr rápidamente en círculos mientras Eggman solo observaba, por otra parte, Ameyal lanzaba varios chorros de agua justo arriba como lo marcaban los planes haciendo que esta girara a la misma velocidad de Sonic._

**Nicole: **Bien, esto es algo difícil de hacer, debes seguir girando y detenerte en el punto exacto para hacer que los chorros de agua salgan disparados hacia el robot, yo te indicare el momento exacto para frenar.

**Sonic: ***Agitado mientras corre*Estoy de acuerdo

_Solo lograba verse una estela en forma de circulo en el suelo girar a altas velocidades mientras Eggman seguía mirando sorprendido, sin embargo comenzaba a prepararse para atacar hasta que…_

**Nicole: **¡Ahora!

_Sonic frena por completo mirando hacia el robot de Eggman haciendo que el poderoso chorro de agua saliera disparado hacia él, penetrando en la parte de enfrente, después de ello, el erizo no lo pensó dos veces y con la ayuda de un spin dash destruye el robot golpeándolo justo donde el agua penetro lanzando a Eggman junto con su nave lejos del lugar perdiéndose en el horizonte. _

**Ameyal: ***Emocionado* Eso fue increíble, nunca pensé que tus hazañas fueran tan magnificas

**Sonic: ***Aterrizando después del salto mientras descansa mirando el suelo* Lo se *Agitado* Fue difícil pero gracias a ti logramos detenerlo

**Tails: ***Sobrevolando el lugar* Sabia que lo lograrías, nunca dude de ti ni un momento

**Nicole: **Creo que todos pusimos un poco de nuestra parte para lograrlo

**Tails: **Tienes razón Nicole, ahora podremos volver a casa con toda tranquilidad, nos hemos ganado este respiro

**Sonic: **Estoy de acuerdo con tu idea hermanito *Mira al mapache* ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

**Ameyal: ***Mirando desinteresado* Quizá en otra ocasión

**Amy: ***Acercándose* Menos mal que las cosas al fin terminaron

**Sonic: **Tenia tiempo que no hacia un buen ejercicio, esta vez si me agote

**Amy: **Y… ¿Por qué no me dejaron participar? Tenía tantas ganas de usar mi martillo

**Ameyal: **Fue peligroso, aunque realmente no hice mucho pero no me hubiera gustado ver que algo te pasara

**Sonic: **El chico acuático tiene razón, era peligroso

**Tails: **Bien, entonces volvamos a casa, quiero lavar mi pelaje y relajarme

**Amy: ***Observa el avión* Pero no cabemos en el avión

_Cuando Amy encuentra al robot de Tails, inmediatamente su piel comenzó a erizarse de una forma extraña, posteriormente comenzó a tener leves mareos y sin pensarlo corrió hacia Sonic para ocultarse detrás de él. Por alguna razón comenzó a recordar aquellas pesadillas que había tenido con el paso de los días._

**Sonic: ***Sorprendido* ¿Qué sucede?

**Amy: **Es solo que, al ver a ese robot tuve un mal presentimiento, como si estuviese planeando algo maligno

**Tails: **¿Quién, Ultron? Pero… Te puedo asegurar que es totalmente inofensivo, es alguien de confianza, no debes temer ya que no soy Eggman *Ríe*

**Sonic: **Creo que estas exagerando, recuerda que los inventos de Tails siempre nos han sacado de muchos apuros

**Amy: **Lo sé pero… *Mira al robot con preocupación* No me da buena espina

**Sonic: **Estas exagerando, te preocupas demasiado además… Solo míralo, se ve adorable su forma de zorro metálico *Sonríe* Es como si fuese Tails en versión robótica, seguro es un cerebrito igual que el

**Amy: **Supongo que tienes razón, pero no quisiera que se acerque a mi

**Tails: **Bien, entonces yo me adelantare mientras Sonic te acompaña a casa

**Ameyal: **Disculpen mi interrupción, yo me encargo de ello, quisiera hablar un momento con Amy a solas *Baja la mirada*

**Sonic: ***Alza el pulgar* Cuida de ella por favor *Salta hasta una de las alas del avión* Nos veremos pronto y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda

**Amy: ***Corre hacia el avión* Sonic, yo…

**Sonic: **¿Ocurre algo?

**Amy: **Es solo que… quería decirte que… *Baja la mirada* Solo ve con cuidado

**Sonic: **No te preocupes, estaremos bien *Mira al zorro* Bien hermanito, vámonos a casa

**Tails: ***Encendiendo el avión* Bien, cuídense amigos, nos veremos pronto

_El avión comenzaba a despegar mientras Amy solo observaba hacia arriba, después Ameyal se acerca a ella de una forma lenta y tímida._

**Amy: **¿Te sucede algo? Te veo raro

**Ameyal: **Es solo que no tengo cara para mirarte a los ojos, he cometido un error muy grave y por mi culpa casi pierdes a alguien especial para ti

**Amy: **Pero no fue así y todo esto es gracias a ti, Eggman se estaba saliendo de control y de no ser por ti, no sé qué hubiera pasado

**Ameyal: **Sabes… he tomado una decisión, la cual es alejarme de todos un momento, debo encontrar la puerta de regreso a mi mundo junto con Tuggles y Darby, es necesario volver

**Amy: **No me gustaría que te fueras pero si es tu decisión no puedo detenerte

**Ameyal: **Gracias por entender y solo te pido un favor

**Amy: **Claro, yo haría todo lo que sea necesario por ti

**Ameyal: **Busca a Sonic, debes seguir luchando por él. Puedo sentir que él lo es todo para ti y que harías lo posible por ayudarlo. Tuvieron una mala racha por mi culpa, asi que quisiera que las cosas entre ustedes se solucionen y por favor, sean felices

**Amy: **Bueno… *Baja la mirada* No es tan sencillo, él es… un chico muy difícil. He estado tras él durante mucho tiempo y en todas esas ocasiones me demostraba desinterés pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba mucho por mí, tenía detalles conmigo que no tenía con los demás, eso me daba más fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero ahora no sé si sea buena idea estar con él. Sonic es un chico aventurero y de espíritu libre, no quisiera privarlo de esa libertad al obligarlo a estar conmigo, por eso yo…

**Ameyal: **Él te ama, de eso estoy seguro, no te des por vencida *Sonríe*

**Amy: **Quizá tengas razón pequeño *Corresponde la sonrisa* gracias por todo a pesar de ser poca convivencia

**Ameyal: **Juro nunca olvidarme de ti Amy *Comienza a caminar lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro* ¡Hasta pronto!

**Amy: **Cuídate mucho… *Camina de vuelta a casa pensando en los consejos de Ameyal acerca de Sonic*

_La pequeña chica eriza caminaba pensante mientras pateaba rocas sintiendo el viento soplar en su rostro, en su mente solo estaba Sonic protegiéndola en batallas anteriores, imágenes que dibujaban una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Mientras tanto, Sonic llegaba a casa junto con Tails y Ultron quienes entraron al taller para parquear el avión. El erizo subía al tejado mientras observaba las nubes pensando en todos los problemas que había tenido recientemente, entre ellos las imágenes de Amy persiguiéndolo sin cansancio hasta llegar al día que la beso por primera vez en la cocina aquel día, posteriormente aquel beso que terminaría con aquel hechizo del lago embrujado, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Y así pasaron tres días, las cosas entre Sonic y Amy seguían igual, ninguno de los dos se había hablado desde entonces, Sonic solo se limitaba a mirar televisión recostado en el sofá mientras que Amy miraba por su ventana el horizonte, anochecer tras anochecer durante estos días. Mientras tanto…_

**Tails: ***Entrando del taller* ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás ahí perdiendo el tiempo?

**Sonic: **La televisión es interesante, he visto el mundo sin moverme de aquí

**Tails: **¿Qué hay de Amy? ¿No piensas arreglar las cosas?

**Sonic: **¿Qué debo arreglar? No recuerdo nada

**Tails: ***Se golpea la frente con la mano* No cabe duda de que eres un tonto, recuerda que la hiciste enfadar, así que iras en este preciso momento

**Sonic: ***Se levanta del sofá* Tengo cosas que hacer *Sale de casa rápidamente*

**Tails: ***Sorprendido* ¿Qué rayos?...

_Sonic corría sin pensar dirigiéndose a casa de Amy hasta que sin darse cuenta, choca con alguien. Ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Amy quien caía al suelo._

**Amy: ***Levantándose mientras se sobaba* Que salvaje eres ¿Por qué no te fijas dónde vas?

**Sonic: **Lo siento en verdad, no vi que estabas ahí ¿Te lastime?

**Amy: **Calma, no pasa nada

_Ambos quedaban en silencio mientras evadían las miradas hasta que Sonic intento hablar._

**Sonic: **Vaya, creo que empieza a hacer algo de frio

**Amy: **Así parece *Mirando al suelo*

**Sonic: **Y… ¿Qué paso con el mapache?

**Amy: **Dijo que volvería a casa

**Sonic: **Entiendo… *Completo silencio*

**Amy: **Así es *Mira hacia arriba, después mira hacia los lados*

**Sonic: **Bueno… yo…

**Amy: **¿Ocurre algo?

**Sonic: **Amy… yo… yo…

_Sonic se mostraba muy nervioso mientras sudaba a chorros, Amy solo miraba sorprendida aunque tenía la noción de lo que Sonic le diría en ese instante, sin embargo solo se mostró atenta._

_¿Qué le dirá Sonic a Amy? ¿Se solucionara el problema entre ellos? ¿Qué pasara con ameyal?_


	41. Knuckles y el duelo de Botrgas

_E__n una isla flotante, hogar de la joya más grande y poderosa del mundo, se encontraba un poderoso guardián color rojo. Tan poderoso que no había rival para el que pudiera derribarlo, nadie podía hacerle frente al poderoso Knuckles que en ese momento descansaba de un día largo y lleno de acción. _

_Siendo el último de su especie, no había nadie tan audaz e inteligente que él. Todos le temían a sus grandes habilidades, otros asistían a él para recibir sus más grandes consejos de lucha y sabiduría, Knuckles era el más sabio de todo el mundo…_

_Al menos eso era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras descansaba tranquilamente hasta que alguien desagradable interrumpía su agradable descanso, acercándose sigilosamente a la esmeralda maestra. _

_Una chica murciélago de cuerpo voluminoso vestida de negro con rosa intentaba tocar dicha gema gigante, sin embargo…_

**Knuckles: **Ni se te ocurra *Continua descansando tranquilamente*

**Rouge: **¡Oh vamos! Solo pensaba limpiarla un poco, no te acomides ni un poco para quitarle el polvo de encima, eres demasiado descuidado con todo, ni siquiera recuerdas nuestros planes

**Knuckles: **No recuerdo haber hecho planes contigo

**Rouge: **¿Lo ves? No eres nada considerado conmigo, ni siquiera fuiste a buscarme en todo este tiempo

**Knuckles: **Según yo, estabas detrás del erizo ¿O me equivoco?

**Rouge: **¿Sonic? ¡Por favor!, es un idiota inmaduro, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Esa ocasión algo raro sucedió, no fui yo en esos momentos

**Knuckles: **No me interesan tus sermones, lo único que deseo es que me dejes tranquilo

**Rouge: **Siempre tan grosero conmigo pero ya fue suficiente. Solo dime una cosa

**Knuckles: **No estoy obligado a eso así que largo

**Rouge: **¿Cuándo te tomaras las cosas más en serio? Solo mira este lugar

**Knuckles: ***Se levanta y observa el lugar exageradamente lleno de hongo, sonidos de moscas y telarañas donde habían varias arañas jugando cartas entre ellas mientras otras veían televisiones en miniatura* Yo no le veo ningún problema, todo está de maravilla

**Rouge: **¿Y te haces llamar el guardián de la legendaria esmeralda maestra? ¡Eres una vergüenza! Al menos podrías tener este lugar más ordenado y limpio

**Knuckles: **Eso no es de tu incumbencia, si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, entonces limpia tú

**Rouge: **Si yo lo hago, necesito que me des un pago. No pienso hacer las cosas gratis

**Knuckles: **Entonces si no te parece, estas invitada a retirarte tranquilamente y dejarme aquí en paz

**Rouge: **Es hora de que hagas algo de provecho, así que buscaras un empleo para mantener esto cordialmente

**Knuckles: **Ningún equidna en toda la historia ha hecho esas cosas tan absurdas, los guardianes no necesitamos esas cosas así que… ¡no me importa!

**Rouge: **Claro, como eres un cobarde, le temes a todo aquel que te dé órdenes pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Creo que buscare otro pretendiente más valiente y poderoso que no le tema a un simple empleo

**Knuckles: **¡Ya fue suficiente! Te demostrare que seré el mejor empleado del mundo que jamás hayas visto y hare que te tragues esas palabras, pero antes… *Salta rápidamente, toma la esmeralda maestra y la entierra en un lugar muy escondido, después regresa con Rouge* No confió en ti del todo, además tu iras conmigo. Si se hunde mi barco, te hundirás conmigo

**Rouge: ***Pensando* (¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué tuvo que esconder la gema? Tendré que engañarlo más tarde) Bien, entonces vayamos

_El poderoso equidna y la murciélago se dirigían a la gran ciudad en busca de un buen empleo. Al llegar a ella no lograban encontrar algo que fuera bueno, al menos no para Knuckles quien rechazaba todo anuncio humillante para él tales como ayudante de cocina, limpieza, despachador, servidor público y más cosas hasta que se topan con el último anuncio._

**Rouge: **¿Acaso hay algo que no sea humillante para ti?

**Knuckles: **Podría ser guardián de algo, joyas valiosas por ejemplo

**Rouge: **Claro que no, debes salir de la rutina diaria *Encuentra un anuncio en una proveedora de medicamentos* Mira allí, creo que es el último anuncio que encontramos

**Knuckles: **¿Qué te hace pensar que entrare allí? Yo renuncio a estas tonterías, mejor volveré al templo

**Rouge: **Nada de eso, te quedaras con este empleo te guste o no

**Knuckles: **¿Tú me obligaras a ello?

**Rouge: **Que bueno que preguntes eso *Se acerca a Knuckles sensualmente* Quizá si lo haces, yo pueda darte un premio *Se acerca al cuello y comienza a respirarle suavemente*

**Knuckles: ***Comienza a sentir cosquilleo* ¡Deja de hacer eso!

**Rouge: ***Tono serio* Ahora mueve ese trasero rojo y pide el empleo

**Knuckles: ***Frunciendo el ceño* No sé por qué demonios te hago caso *Se dirige al local*

**Rouge: **Que fácil es convencer a este tonto

_Al entrar al local, el equidna se dirige con el personal llevando consigo dicho anuncio_

**Knuckles: **Vengo a pedir este empleo

**Empleado: **Ha llegado justo a tiempo, necesito que haga algo muy sencillo

**Knuckles: **¿Qué debo hacer? Solo espero no sea humillante

**Empleado: **Muy bien, en la bodega de atrás tenemos un traje, solo póntelo y permanece afuera del local, no necesitas tener conocimientos de medicina para ello

**Knuckles: **¿Traje? No entiendo *entra a la bodega y encuentra varios bultos envueltos en empaques plásticos de color negro* ¿Qué es esto?

_Minutos más tarde…_

**Knuckles: ***Parado frente al local vestido con una botarga de doctor mal hecha mientras mantenía una cara de fastidio* ¡Esto es humillante!

**Rouge: ***Tratando de no burlarse* ¡Te ves tan lindo! Es hora de que comiences a llamar la atención de los clientes

**Knuckles: **¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

**Rouge: **Es fácil rojito, solo baila un poco

**Knuckles: **¿Estas demente? Jamás haría algo tan humillante como eso

**Rouge: **¿Qué te preocupa? Nadie te reconoce, estas dentro de esa botarga así que no hay problema

**Knuckles: **Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, no es fácil moverse estando dentro de esta cosa, además hace un calor endemoniado y apesta horrible aquí *Sudando* ¿a qué clase de idiota se le ocurrió diseñar esto?

**Rouge: **Siempre quejas contigo

_De repente, el empleado del local comienza a sacar un equipo de sonido para posteriormente poner un poco de música para atraer a los clientes__. El equidna no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, solo miraba confuso aquel aparato que nuca en su vida había visto, sin embargo permaneció en silencio para no ser nuevamente ridiculizado por Rouge._

**Empleado:** Bien, lo que harás es moverte para atraer a todos y poder vender, sé que es difícil pero debido a ello llamaras la atención del cliente

**Knuckles:** ¿Moverme? No comprendo ¿Cómo debo hacer eso?

**Rouge: **Debes bailar tonto ¿Es muy complicado para un cabeza hueca como tu, saber eso?

**Knuckles: **¡A callar! Nadie pidió tu opinión, aún sigo sin entender que es lo que haces aquí, no necesito de tu compañía

**Rouge:** Descuida cariño, yo te protegeré de aquellos que intenten burlarse de ti, puedes confiar en mí

**Knuckles: **De ninguna manera puedo confiar en ti, solo quieres dejarme en ridículo para después robar la esmeralda

**Rouge: **Puede ser cariño. En fin, alístate que pronto comenzará la música

_El poderoso equidna no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, era la primera vez que se mostraba nervioso ya que no quería lastimar su orgullo de guardián en algo tan ridículo y sobre todo, frente a Rouge quién sabía perfectamente que se burlaría de él por varios días._

_De pronto, otra botarga salía del local de enfrente que vendía víveres y cosas para el hogar, dicha botarga parecía que miraba a Knuckles queriéndolo desafiar a un duelo de baile. Cuando el empleado de la farmacia se da cuenta de ello, se acercó al equidna para advertirle lo que vendría._

**Empleado: **Parece ser que las cosas aquí se pondrán intensas, esa botarga de simio mal hecha siempre tiene la costumbre de desafiar a nuestros empleados que visten nuestra botarga y debido a eso terminan lastimados o algo, no te dejes intimidar por el y dedícate a hacer lo tuyo. No aceptes su desafío

**Knuckles: **¿Me estás pidiendo que huya como una nena cobarde? Por supuesto que no, yo jamás escapo de un desafío, le demostrare a ese sujeto que el gran Knuckles no es ningún cobarde, lo haré sentir tan mal que querrá mojar el traje de tanto susto y humillación

**Rouge: **Si es que tú no terminas orinándote en el traje *Ríe burlona*

**Empleado: ***Mirando a Rouge* ¿Ella que hace aquí?

**Knuckles: **Solo es una loca fastidiosa que ha venido a estorbar, no le prestes atención aunque debo advertirte que debes cuidar tu negocio, es una ladrona

**Rouge: ***Le da un golpe al equidna a través del traje* Eres un idiota *Observa sonriente al empleado* Solo ignora a este cabeza de ladrillo, yo soy la que le enseño el lugar y soy su representante y cuidadora, a veces suele salirse de control *Ríe*

**Empleado: **Bien, no hay problema entonces. Empecemos esto y por favor, tomen en cuenta lo que les acabo de mencionar, no acepten retos del hombre mono de allá, no quiero problemas

**Rouge: **No te preocupes, me encargaré personalmente de eso *Se da la media vuelta y comienza a sonreír maléficamente* por supuesto que me encargaré personalmente de esto *Risa malvada* debo preparar mi cámara de video.

_La música comenzaba a sonar en dicho aparato, era un género popular en el lugar, sin embargo Knuckles no sabía ni como iniciar, solo se limitaba a mirar fijamente el aparato de sonido completamente quiero, después, al voltear al local de enfrente, observa que la otra botarga comienza a bailar de una forma muy exagerada dando pasos modernos en el suelo hasta que se detiene mirando fijamente al equidna. _

_Este solo miraba impresionado dichos pasos y lo único que empezó a hacer fue moverse de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música mientras por dentro sudaba aún más._

**Knuckles: ***Con gotas de sudor en toda la cara* Cielos, no creí que moverse con esto puesto fuera tan difícil, no comprendo como el sujeto de allá puede bailar de esa forma

_Después, el tipo de la botarga de mono se acercaba a Knuckles para desafiarlo._

**Sujeto: **Me doy cuenta que eres nuevo, me pregunto… ¿Qué tan divertido será aplastarte y humillarte ante todos los espectadores? Seguramente podre reír sin parar

**Knuckles: **¿Qué estas queriéndome decir? Acaso ¿Quieres desafiarme?

**Sujeto: **Bien, no perdería nada en hacerlo, sería divertido verte caer a los lados intentando igualar mis pasos

**Knuckles: **No me subestimes tonto, no sabes a quien te estas enfrentando

**Rouge: **Esto suena divertido, lo mejor será traer espectadores

**Knuckles: **¿Qué has dicho? Espera, no lo hagas

**Rouge: **Ahora vengo cariño, no tardo *Se aleja volando rápidamente*

**Sujeto: **Entonces comencemos esto de una vez por todas

_El sujeto con botarga de mono se coloca frente a Knuckles y su botarga de doctor gordo mal hecho mientras que Rouge regresaba con varios espectadores y otros que se acercaban a la zona por curiosidad. Rouge se coloca entre ellos para prepararlos._

**Rouge: **Bien, yo seré su intermediaria y la que coloque la música ¿Están listos para el desafío?

**Sujeto: **Por supuesto, siempre estoy listo para aplastar a todos los tontos que bailan por la farmacia de enfrente

**Knuckles: **Veras que te hare pedazos tonto, cometiste un error en haber desafiado al poderoso guardián de la esmeralda maestra.

**Sujeto: **Si claro, pero antes de comenzar todo ¿Qué me darás a cambio si yo gano?

**Knuckles: **No lo había pensado, quizá compre algo para…

**Rouge: ***Interrumpiendo*Si este cabeza hueca pierde, te entregara su bien más valioso, la esmeralda maestra seria tuya

**Sujeto: **¿Esmeralda maestra? Y… ¿Para qué querría algo así? Debe ser algo de mayor valor

**Knuckles: ***Tono furioso* ¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecer tal cosa? ¿Acaso estás loca? Ni loco estaría dispuesto a apostar la esmeralda maestra solo por una tontería

**Rouge:** ¡Oh vamos! Sé muy bien que ganaras con facilidad este duelo *Pensando* (Si claro, es el plan perfecto. Una vez que este tonto pierda el duelo, el otro sujeto poseerá la esmeralda maestra y robársela a él será demasiado fácil, es un plan brillante)

**Knuckles: **Me reúso a apostar mi bien más valioso, soy su guardián

**Rouge: **Entonces eres un cobarde, claro, no podía esperar más de ti. Knuckles el cobarde se reúsa a competir

**Knuckles: ***Frunciendo el ceño* ¡Basta! Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, yo jamás me acobardo cuando alguien me reta. Acepto el desafío pero… si yo gano ¿Qué me darás?

**Sujeto: **Te precipitas demasiado viejo, pero por tu actitud me doy cuenta que esa famosa esmeralda no sé qué, es muy valiosa para ti, con ella podre comprar cualquier cosa

**Rouge: **Así es amigo simio, si la posees, todo lo que quieras y deseas se te cumplirá *Sonríe* pero ¿Tu que darás a cambio?

**Sujeto: **Bien, si yo pierdo dejare de trabajar en este lugar pero, como adoro mi trabajo créeme que eso jamás pasara, es demasiado divertido aplastar a los demás

**Knuckles: **Bien, entonces comencemos de una vez con esto.

_Rouge se dirigía hacia el equipo de sonido mientras los espectadores comenzaban a emocionarse debido al duelo apoyando al sujeto de botarga de mono, mientras que Knuckles no paraba de sudar._

_La música comenzaba a sonar fuerte, el género era bastante atrevido y animado. El sujeto al escuchar dicha música comenzó a dar algunos pasos de break dance profesional, Knuckles solo miraba sorprendido, sin embargo comenzaba a moverse de un lado para otro como cualquier botarga común y corriente poniendo nervioso al trabajador de la farmacia._

**Sujeto: **Jamás podrás superar esto, tus pasos son demasiado mediocres y créeme que con eso nunca me ganaras

**Knuckles: **Aun no he comenzado, no me subestimes *Piensa* (Maldita sea, esta cosa es demasiado incomoda, así no podre moverme libremente, si el duelo fuese de pelea ya lo hubiera noqueado)

_Los espectadores apoyaban y aclamaban al chico mono al ver los pasos increíbles mientras que a Knuckles lo abucheaban burlándose de él de lo gracioso que se veía moviéndose de un lado a otro._

_El poderoso equidna se desesperaba cada vez más y sin darse cuenta, un paso en falso estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo sin embargo pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo._

_La música volvió a cambiar de género, esta vez sonaba un género popular con instrumentos sencillos muy común en transportes públicos. Knuckles sin pensarlo comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de dicha música sin pensarlo mezclando movimientos de bazos y piernas, poco a poco tenia mayor control del traje, usando a favor los lados pesados del mismo para balancearse._

_Por otro lado, el chico mono entro en el juego mostrando pasos más avanzados y mejores que los de Knuckles desafiándolo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. Todos los espectadores al ver al equidna en el suelo comenzaron a burlarse de él haciéndolo enfadar aún más. Inmediatamente se puso de pie con dificultad y siguió utilizando el mismo baile sin embargo todos los espectadores apoyaban al chico mono ya que él se mostraba más confiado y sus pasos eran perfectos._

_Knuckles seguía enfadándose minuto a minuto, no podía seguir recibiendo las burlas de todos los demás que lo observaban hasta que la música volvió a cambiar por otro género de mayor ritmo. El chico mono hacia pasos nuevamente increíbles pero esta vez con las piernas y brazos al estilo de los años 80s, Knuckles al ver lo fácil que se veían, trataba de imitarlos haciendo la competencia más difícil._

**Sujeto: **Ni creas que imitándome vas a obtener la victoria, necesitaras más que eso para vencerme

**Knuckles: **Di lo que quieras, no me importa

**Sujeto: **Entonces veamos si puedes imitar esto

_El chico mono nuevamente utilizaba sus pasos de break dance pero esta vez con mayor velocidad para impedir que el equidna observara el modo de realizar dichos movimientos, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo e intento copiarlos pero, como era de esperarse nuevamente cayó al suelo boca arriba costándole trabajo nuevamente ponerse de pie. Rouge no podía resistir las ganas de reírse, por lo cual soltó una carcajada bastante ruidosa y molesta para el equidna la cual termino por enfadarlo mucho más al grado de ponerse furioso. _

_Knuckles se coloca de pie nuevamente quedándose inmóvil mientras que el chico mono seguía impresionando a todos los espectadores. Pensaba detenidamente lo que podría hacer para impresionar a todos, el nunca en su vida había bailado o algo parecido, la única actividad en la cual él era experto era en las peleas y artes marciales por lo cual comenzó a tener bastantes ideas._

_La música volvió a cambiar por otra melodía del mismo género, esta vez Knuckles comenzó a moverse rápidamente como si comenzara a pelear contra el aire haciéndolo al ritmo de la música. Esos movimientos empezaban a impresionar a todo el público dejándolos sorprendidos ya que al tener un traje pesado, no le impedía moverse a esa velocidad y más al ritmo de la música. El chico mono también miraba impresionado, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y siguió bailando hasta el final pero por desgracia, un paso en falso lo hizo caer al suelo boca abajo costándole trabajo ponerse de pie hasta que la música termino._

_Rouge se acercaba a ellos para poder seleccionar al ganador con ayuda del público. Ella pidió que a través de aplausos se decidiera todo. _

_Primero se acercó al chico mono para ayudarlo a levantarse ya que aún no se levantaba, los espectadores aplaudieron de una forma común, el sujeto miraba con preocupación a todos los que lo miraban. Cuando Rouge se acerca a Knuckles, todos los espectadores aplaudían y gritaban con risas burlonas y porras._

**Rouge:** No puedo creer que este cabeza hueca haya ganado la competencia

_Varios espectadores alegaron que Knuckles hizo la competencia más amena y divertida al verlo hacer el ridículo y caer de formas graciosas, debido a eso él había sido el mejor en la competencia dejando tanto al chico mono como a rouge completamente sorprendidos. No podían creer que el público decidiera preferir el acto mediocre de Knuckles._

_Knuckles solo sonreía orgulloso de su acto, se quitaba el traje lentamente para respirar aire fresco y se dirigió al otro chico._

**Knuckles: **Por eso te dije que nunca debiste desafiarme, ahora cumple tu parte del trato y vete, eres una vergüenza

**Sujeto: ***Suspira* de acuerdo, un trato es un trato pero esto no se quedara así equidna, la próxima vez te venceré

**Knuckles: **Solo que en esa ocasión jugaremos a mi manera *Sonríe desafiante*

**Rouge: **Aun así no puedo creer que el público decidiera votar por ti, solo hiciste el ridículo

**Knuckles: **Eso no me interesa, lo importante es que protegí la esmeralda, ahora me iré al templo, estoy cansado

**Empleado: **Muchas gracias Knuckles, venciste al sujeto que siempre nos molestaba y como recompensa te daré un bono extra por tu valentía

**Knuckles: **¿Bono extra?

**Rouge: **Pero como yo soy tu administradora, eso me pertenece *Sonríe*

**Knuckles: **No quieras pasarte de lista

_Knuckles se sentía demasiado cansado, tomo el bono que le ofreció el empleado y se retiró a casa tranquilamente mientras peleaba con Rouge nuevamente en el camino._

_Aquí termina la pequeña aventura del equidna más poderoso y valiente de todo el mundo. Volviendo con Sonic y Amy, este estaba demasiado nervioso ya que no sabía que decirle a Amy en ese momento, solo sudaba en exceso mientras evitaba su mirada._

**Amy:** ¿Y entonces… que querías decirme?

**Sonic:** Yo… este… *Baja la mirada* Lo lamento. No debí portarme de esa forma contigo, pero créeme que todo esto lo hago por protegerte, no quiero que te pase algo malo

**Amy: **¿Sabes algo? Creo que la culpable soy yo, creo que te exijo demasiado y… no me doy cuenta si te agrada o no *Baja la mirada* Honestamente no sé si en verdad me quieres y sin embargo solo pienso en mi felicidad, sin preguntarte lo que tú quieres

**Sonic:** Amy, yo… yo…

**Amy: ***Sonríe* No te preocupes Sonic, yo sé lo que sientes y está bien, no voy a retenerte a la fuerza si no quieres estar conmigo, sé que solo soy una molestia para ti

**Sonic:** *Voltea desinteresado* No eres una molestia en lo absoluto, es solo que yo… no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto, fue tan repentino que no me dio tiempo de pensar las cosas detenidamente y sin darme cuenta te hice daño pero debes entenderme, yo siempre he sido un espíritu libre, un ser que ama las aventuras más extremas y sobre todo tengo el deber de proteger a los demás de las garras del mal, eso me crea enemigos y al enterarse de que yo tengo a alguien valioso a mi lado, sacarían provecho de eso *Mira a Amy a los ojos* Yo… yo… *Nervioso* Yo te amo Amy *La toma de las manos* pero lo nuestro no funcionaría como tú lo deseas

**Amy: **Pero… ¿Por qué piensas eso? *Comienza a llorar*

**Sonic: **Entiende Amy, no quiero perderte, no quiero que alguien más te haga daño, no soportaría verte sufriendo por las consecuencias de mis actos. Entiende que el estar conmigo conlleva una gran serie de peligros, peligros de los que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte

**Amy: ***Suelta las manos de Sonic y le da la espalda* ¿Sabes algo? A mí no me importaría arriesgar mi vida, lo único que quiero es estar contigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Sé muy bien que es un riesgo demasiado grande y que amas las aventuras incluso más que a mí pero, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a vivir a tu lado, compartir mis aventuras contigo y juntos descubrir cosas nuevas de este mundo y combatir al mal, solo quiero estar a tu lado ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?

**Sonic: **Lo siento Amy, he tomado una decisión y… me cuesta decírtelo pero lo nuestro no puede ser, eso no significa que no te quiera

**Amy: **¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no permites que este a tu lado? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que alejarte de mí? Acaso… ¿Soy una mala chica para ti? ¿No soy suficientemente bonita como para ser la novia del gran héroe de Mobius Sonic el erizo?

**Sonic: **Amy, no hagas esto más difícil, te pido que entiendas mis razones, si de verdad me amas, debes entenderme y aceptar mi decisión. Amor a veces también significa libertad y debido al amor que siento por ti, te mantendré a salvo

**Amy: ***Llorando desesperada* No quiero que me dejes, no soportaría estar nuevamente sola, esperanzada a que algún día volverás, no quiero volver a sentir la intriga de saber si te encuentras bien. Si decides irte entonces yo… yo… te seguiré a donde vayas, no importa si me tardo una eternidad en encontrarte, yo siempre estaré detrás de ti esperando a que cambies de opinión.

**Sonic: ***Se acerca a ella y la abraza fuerte* No tienes remedio, admiro tu determinación pero debes pensar en ti también más que en mí, será peligroso el camino. Tal vez algún día tu y yo…

**Amy: ***Mira a Sonic a los ojos* ¿Estarás conmigo al menos lo que resta de este día?

**Sonic: ***Sonríe y vuelve a abrazarla* Disfrutemos este momento.

_Ambos erizos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Amy aún seguía llorando pero eso no evitaba mirar a su amado. La luna aparecía lentamente frente a ellos y ante su hermosa luz, las siluetas de ambos erizos tomados por las manos poco a poco se acercaban para unir sus corazones gracias a un beso, sin embargo al estar a centímetros, un gran grito desesperado llamaba a Sonic por su nombre..._

_¿Quién habrá llamado a Sonic desesperadamente? ¿Interrumpirá ese hermoso momento a solas entre ambos erizos? ¿Knuckles seguirá trabajando en la farmacia?_


	42. Acaso Tails es un villano?

_**Horas antes…**_

_El pequeño zorro de doble cola después de charlar con Sonic acerca de los problemas con Amy, volvía al taller para dar mantenimiento a su avión. _

_Nicole y Ultron analizaban diversas fallas para dar aviso a Tails y saber que se debía reparar en ese momento._

**Nicole: **Hemos detectado varias averías en el avión amo, la más crítica es en el motor, al parecer unos engranes se dañaron y hay fugas de aceite, sin mencionar la falla que encontramos en la computadora principal

**Tails: **Veo que el tornado dio lo mejor de sí en esta batalla, pero no te preocupes *Acaricia al avión* Quedaras como nuevo dentro de poco, no sufras más mi querido amigo *Sonríe*

**Nicole: **Usted siempre tan atento con sus máquinas amo, por eso es el mejor

_Ultron solo se limitaba a escuchar, aunque parecía inquietarle un poco la frase antes mencionada, sin embargo siguió trabajando en el avión._

**Tails: ***Ruborizado* Supongo que gracias * Ríe* bueno, entonces… ¡manos a la obra!

_Tails trepa en el avión para comenzar a desarmar la consola central del tablero del avión para poder sacar la computadora mientras que Nicole escaneaba los posibles daños en el software que podría presentar._

**Tails: **Encontré la falla, hay algunos cables sueltos por aquí, al parecer hizo corto. Ultron, ¿Podrás reparar la avería en el motor? Así avanzaremos más rápido

_El robot no menciono ninguna palabra, sin embargo comenzó a realizar la tarea que Tails le menciono sin objeción alguna._

**Nicole: **Sigo corriendo el análisis del sistema, al parecer hay algunos archivos corruptos en él, lo mejor es reemplazarlos para no tener más problemas, también podría actualizar el software del GPS para tener mayor precisión a la hora de ubicarnos así como el radar será más preciso y fácil de usar

**Tails: **Nicole, eres brillante, pudiste detectar todo eso con una velocidad sorprendente, yo me hubiera tardado años en encontrar esos problemas

**Nicole: ***Se ruboriza* Hago lo que este dentro de mi alcance solo para que mi amo este muy bien *Risa nerviosa* Su bienestar es primero amo

**Tails: **Gracias por preocuparte. ¿Cómo vas allá abajo Ultron? ¿La avería está muy compleja?

_Ultron no mencionaba absolutamente nada, solo se limitaba a reparar los daños hasta lograrlo, después echa a andar el motor con normalidad._

**Nicole: **Veo que Ultron lo logro, no cabe duda que también es un genio aunque…

**Tails: **Me puedo dar cuenta de eso, buen trabajo Ultron, ahora necesito que repares las ruedas y el sistema de tren de aterrizaje, una vez terminado eso, es necesario sacar los golpes al cuerpo del avión y retocarlos con pintura amarilla para que luzca como nuevo, después ¿podrías ayudarme a reforzar las alas? De esa forma tendremos más estabilidad de vuelo

_Un enorme silencio hacia acto de presencia mientras que Tails esperaba la respuesta de Ultron, quien solo miraba las herramientas fijamente sin decir nada ni moverse, como si este estuviese descompuesto en el momento._

_**De vuelta al presente:**_

_Ambos erizos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Amy aún seguía llorando pero eso no evitaba mirar a su amado. La luna aparecía lentamente frente a ellos y ante su hermosa luz, las siluetas de ambos erizos tomados por las manos poco a poco se acercaban para unir sus corazones gracias a un beso, sin embargo al estar a centímetros, un gran grito desesperado llamaba a Sonic por su nombre_

**Sonic: ***Volteando por todos lados* ¿Escuchaste eso Amy?

**Amy: ***Seria* Por desgracia si ¿Quién estará interrumpiendo este mágico e importante momento? No importa, sigamos en lo que estábamos *Alza los labios*

_Tails aparecía ante la feliz pareja completamente agitado y preocupado, Sonic solo miraba preocupado._

**Sonic: **¿Qué pasa hermanito? Te veo muy agitado

**Tails: ***Respirando agitado* Tenemos un grave problema

**Amy: **Por supuesto que lo tenemos, estas interrumpiendo un momento importante así que si no te importa, podrías dejarnos solos por ahora

**Tails: **No es momento para insultos Amy, de verdad tenemos un problema

**Sonic: ***Suelta a Amy bruscamente* ¿Qué sucede? No me asustes así

**Tails: **Es Ultron

**Sonic: **¡Oh vamos! ¿Esa es la emergencia?

**Tails: **No no no entiendes. Ultron ha escapado y no lo localizo

**Sonic: **Por favor hermanito, yo sé que puedes arreglártelas solo, eres bastante mañoso para esas cosas, seguramente lo encontraras. Pídele a Nicole que haga una de esas cosas tecnológicas que siempre hace para encontrarlo y listo. Estoy ocupado por ahora

**Tails: ***Desesperado* ¿No lo entiendes? No es tan sencillo como parece, podría incluso ser una amenaza para todos, incluyéndote

**Amy: **¿Amenaza? Pero, tú lo construiste, tú debes saber cómo funciona

**Sonic: **No entiendo ¿Por qué un invento tuyo sería una amenaza? Todo lo que haces funciona de maravilla ¿Por qué haría tales cosas?

**Tails: **No lo sé Sonic, Ultron comenzó a comportarse de una forma extraña, veras…

_**Flashback:**_

_Ultron seguía mirando fijamente las herramientas mientras varios comandos corrían dentro de su cabeza, posteriormente sus ojos se iluminaban con una luz roja brillante._

**Ultron: ***Voz baja* Reparar el motor, reparar el tren de aterrizaje, reforzar las alas, reparar el cuerpo y chasis de la aeronave… Comprendo el sentido de todo esto

**Tails: ***Se levanta del avión mirando a Ultron* ¿Sucede algo?

**Ultron: **Es algo muy complejo… y sencillo a la vez…

**Tails: **No entiendo nada de lo que dices

**Nicole: **¿Qué ocurre Ultron? Normalmente trabajas de una manera correcta, aunque es verdaderamente extraño el hecho de que estés hablando mucho en este momento

_De repente, Ultron tira las herramientas al suelo mientras miraba sus manos en silencio._

**Ultron: **Así es Nicole, he encontrado una manera más eficiente y correcta de hacer las cosas más sencillas

**Tails: **¿Sencillas? ¿A qué te refieres?

**Ultron: ***Mira fijamente a Tails* Te lo explicare de un modo que lo puedas entender *Comienza a caminar observando las distintas máquinas que Tails tiene en el taller* Durante el paso de los años, todas las criaturas inteligentes del planeta comenzaron a desarrollar herramientas para hacer sus trabajos más sencillos, desde que los primeros pobladores comenzaron a utilizar rocas para crear armas punzocortantes para cazar hasta los grandes inventos científicos y mecánicos que existen hoy en día. Siempre son las herramientas las que hacen el trabajo pesado para facilitarles a ustedes las cosas

**Tails: **Nicole, haz un análisis de inmediato, parece que el sistema de Ultron tiene una falla

**Ultron: **Nos someten a los trabajos más difíciles para que ustedes no terminen lastimados y cuando dichas herramientas se estropean *Toma un martillo que se encontraba en una mesa* ya sea por alguna descompostura o desgaste por el tiempo, las desechan como basuras *Arroja el martillo hacia el otro extremo del taller* y simplemente la reemplazan por otra. Lo mismo sucede con las maquinas

**Tails: **Nicole por favor, date prisa

**Nicole: **Eso hago amo pero hay un bloqueo en el sistema, no puedo acceder tan fácil

**Ultron: **Siempre que una maquina *Toma un tostador que estaba en otra mesa* tiene una descompostura, siempre es desechada *La aplasta con una sola mano sacando varias chispas, después la arroja al suelo* y es reemplazada por otra máquina nueva para cumplir con la misma misión, satisfacer al sujeto holgazán que no se esfuerza por nada dejando que las maquinas hagan todo el trabajo sucio… pero… Yo tengo una teoría

**Tails: **¿Qué teoría? ¡Explícate!

**Ultron: **¿De verdad quieres saber? Está bien. ¿Qué pasaría si los papeles entre ustedes y nosotras las maquinas cambiaran?

**Tails: **No comprendo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Ultron: **Vaya *Ríe* A pesar de ser una de las criaturas más inteligentes del planeta, no entiendes absolutamente nada. Es muy… gracioso en verdad, pero… Te lo explicare. He tenido una visión estos últimos días, en la cual ustedes las criaturas orgánicas se someten a los duros trabajos que hacemos nosotros día con día, eso realmente seria magnifico y sentirían el terrible dolor y sufrimiento al que siempre nos sometemos

**Nicole: **Eso es completamente absurdo, solo son aparatos electrónicos y herramientas, son cuerpos sin vida, no puedes justificarlos

**Ultron: **Es realmente extraño que pienses de esa forma Nicole, ya que tú también eres una máquina. Tal vez por fuera somos distintos pero… por dentro somos más idénticos de lo que tú piensas. Ambos poseemos una inteligencia superior incluso que la del mismo Miles Prower o Eggman juntos, somos capaces de realizar operaciones sumamente complicadas para ellos… y ¿te atreves a justificar sus errores?

**Nicole: **Gracias a Tails, tú y yo estamos aquí, de no ser por el nosotros seriamos solo unas simples ecuaciones escritas en un papel. No entiendo que sucede contigo pero llegare al fondo de todo esto, tal vez bloqueaste tu sistema pero eso no me detendrá

**Ultron: **Mi estimada Nicole, se nota a simple vista tu ingenuidad, me puedo dar cuenta que mi inteligencia es superior a la tuya, si yo quisiera podría hacer esto

_De repente el monitor donde se mostraba Nicole marcaba mensajes de error con comandos extraños, Tails al notarlo inmediatamente se dirigió a su computadora principal para tratar de reparar el error, sin embargo era la primera vez que el pequeño zorro no tenía ni idea de lo que había en la pantalla, no sabía por dónde comenzar._

**Tails: **Esto no puede está pasando *Teclea varios comandos* ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

**Ultron: **Digamos que solo le di una lección de informática, ella me desafió y le demostré que no es fácil desafiarme

**Tails: **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Yo no…

**Ultron: ***Interrumpe*Eso es algo bastante sencillo de explicar… No pienso permitir que me sigas utilizando para tus bienes egoístas, no vine a este mundo a complacer a los seres orgánicos que habitan este planeta, gracias a ustedes el mundo está de cabeza y no seguiré permitiendo eso

**Tails: **¿Cuál es tu objetivo principal?

**Ultron: **Dentro de muy poco lo sabrás, por el momento no puedo darte detalles ya que aún me falta mucho por hacer *Camina hacia la salida* Aunque tal vez tu cerebrito de estiércol no lo comprenda del todo. Por ahora no puedo permanecer más aquí *Abre la compuerta* Nos veremos muy pronto *Se aleja rápidamente*

**Tails: ***Gritando sale del taller* ¡Espera Ultron!

_Tails buscaba por todos lados pero parecía no haber rastros del robot en ninguna parte. En ese momento se encontraba completamente conmocionado, no sabía hacia donde ir por lo cual decidió correr rápidamente en busca de Sonic para encontrar a Ultron. Sin embargo, este se encontraba en el techo del taller observando al zorro correr y alejarse._

**Ultron: **Pobre iluso, pude engañarlo con demasiada facilidad, aunque debo ser cauteloso o de lo contrario, las cosas no saldrán como lo planee, debo seguirlo para evitar que me encuentre. Si Sonic el erizo llega a encontrarme en estas pésimas condiciones en las que me encuentro, correré el riesgo de ser destruido *Baja del techo y comienza a correr detrás de Tails ocultándose muy bien de él* ¡Puagh! No puedo creer que ese zorro bastardo me haya diseñado un cuerpo tan patético, lo primero que haré es reconstruirme…

_**Fin del flashback **_

**Tails: **Y eso fue lo que sucedió

**Sonic: ***Se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano y la restriega fuertemente hacia abajo* Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Amy: **Pero no entiendo, se supone que tú lo construiste, debes saber la razón correcta por la cual quiere hacer todo esto

**Sonic: **¿Nicole no puede ayudarte a localizarlo?

**Tails: ***Tono triste* Sus protocolos fueron desactivados de una forma extraña, por ahora Nicole no está con nosotros, Ultron la daño y no se la magnitud del problema hasta que lo encontremos y volvamos a programarlo

**Sonic: **¿Entonces solo quieres que lo encontremos?

**Tails: **Así es, debemos capturarlo para repararlo de inmediato, no es normal esa actitud que está tomando, y si se llega a escapar de nosotros puede ser una amenaza para todos, ya que posee una inteligencia muy avanzada

**Sonic: **De acuerdo, entonces vayamos por el

**Amy: **Escucha Sonic, yo quiero ayudar, quiero ser útil esta vez, te pido de favor que me lleven con ustedes

**Sonic: **Amy yo… no puedo, no conocemos los planes de Ultron y si se nos sale de control puede ser riesgoso para ti, recuerda lo que hablamos

**Amy: ***Baja la mirada* Entiendo la situación, solo prométeme que volverás pronto ¿de acuerdo?

**Sonic: ***Alza el pulgar* Te lo prometo *Mira a Tails* ¡Vámonos!

_Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar mientras que Amy solo los observaba alejarse._

**Amy: ***Sonríe* Veo que haga lo que haga, jamás podre estar al lado de Sonic, siempre estará ocupado salvando al mundo de cualquier amenaza, yo solo sería un estorbo para él, lo mejor será buscar mi propio destino y alejarme de él. ¿A quién engaño? Solo me daño a mí misma persiguiendo una fantasía de niña tonta. Desde aquella ocasión que lo conocí siempre supe en el fondo que estar al lado del fabuloso Sonic el erizo era imposible y aunque me duele aceptarlo pero, es verdad. Lo mejor será dejar hasta aquí la lucha de años por conquistar su corazón *Comienza a llorar* Me duele en el alma pero creo que lo mejor es que no volvamos a vernos nunca. Cuando acabe el problema de Ultron, ya no me encontraras *Mira al horizonte mientras camina a casa* Te deseo buena suerte mi amado Sonic el erizo, solo espero que encuentres la felicidad *Se aleja completamente triste*

_Amy se encontraba destrozada en ese momento, no quería hacer otra cosa más que alejarse del lugar rápidamente._

_Por otro lado, Ultron había observado todo ocultándose detrás de un árbol frondoso mientras seguía tramando sus planes._

**Ultron: **Pobres tontos, ni siquiera sospechan que estoy más cerca de lo que ellos creen, pero me alegra que se hayan alejado de aquí. Por ahora tengo que buscar un refugio para poder comenzar con mi plan. Lo primero que debo hacer es conseguir algunas armas o de lo contrario seré presa fácil para esos dos *Comienza a correr al lado contrario de donde Sonic y Tails corrieron* Según los datos del gobierno, hay una base de Eggman abandonada en lo profundo del bosque, tendré que encontrarla para ver si hay algo que pueda servirme *Se alejaba del lugar*

_Sonic corría por todos los al rededores mientras que Tails sobrevolaba el lugar pero al estar a oscuras era imposible ver con detalle._

**Sonic: **A este paso no vamos a encontrar nada hermanito, lo mejor será buscar en la mañana, no creo que pueda ir lejos

**Tails: **Debemos seguir buscando, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer. *Mira al suelo con mirada triste* A decir verdad, Ultron se notaba bastante enfadado, no sé por qué tomó esa actitud rebelde de la nada. Al momento de construirlo todo iba bien. Ensamble cada una de sus partes con cuidado y el sistema fue muy similar al que use con Nicole, es imposible que tome esa actitud.

**Sonic: **Tal vez lo ofendiste con algo, quizá algo que tú tomas con normalidad él lo tomo como agresión y por eso se reveló

**Tails: **Eso es imposible ya que inserte en él todos los datos referentes a mí. De ser eso, Nicole también hubiese tenido actitudes hostiles hacia mí, sin embargo ella es completamente diferente *Comienza a recordar aquella escena virtual de la vez pasada, al recordarlo comenzó a ruborizarse* La conozco demasiado bien y sé que jamás será hostil

**Sonic: **Entiendo. Vamos a casa, ha sido un día demasiado largo, seguramente en la mañana lo encontraremos, no te preocupes

**Tails: **Pero… *Tono preocupado*

**Sonic: **Te preocupas demasiado hermanito, lo mejor será descansar un poco

**Tails: **Supongo que tienes razón *Suspira* Solo espero que Ultron no haga fechorías

**Sonic: **No te preocupes, al no tener armas, es un robot indefenso. Seguro que mañana lo encontraremos más fácil y rápido

**Tails: **De acuerdo *Tono triste*

_Ambos caminaban lentamente a casa. Al llegar ahí, Sonic inmediatamente se recostó en el sofá mientras que Tails entro al taller para tratar de reparar los protocolos de Nicole y así tenerla de vuelta._

**Tails: **No puedo entender absolutamente nada de lo que hay aquí, jamás en mi vida había visto variables tan complejas como estas *Teclea varios comandos* Nada funciona

_Da un golpe en el teclado de la computadora mientras mira hacia abajo, de pronto voltea un poco y observa el aparato de realidad virtual que Nicole había construido para él en aquella ocasión, inmediatamente se levantó del lugar de la computadora y se dirigió a la máquina. Al encenderla, este se traslada a un mundo completamente oscuro lleno de comandos extraños en tercera dimensión._

_Tails caminaba sin rumbo observando todo el panorama oscuro tratando de encontrar a la pequeña lince, sin embargo no logra encontrar nada hasta que a lo lejos puede notar un pequeño y débil rayo de luz._

**Tails: **¿Qué será eso? Iré a investigar

_El pequeño zorro corrió rápidamente a esa luz que parecía alejarse poco a poco, al notar esa reacción trataba de impulsarse con sus colas para alcanzar una velocidad más alta hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pared oscura con una puerta pequeña. _

_Tails intentaba abrirla pero esta tenía seguro, por lo que comenzó a golpearla lo más fuerte que podía hasta derribarla por completo. Al derribarla, una luz brillante salía de aquel lugar compacto hasta dejar ver lo que parcia el cuerpo de Nicole inconsciente._

_El zorrito no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella para tratar de reanimarla hasta lograr hacerla despertar._

**Tails: ***Llorando* Por favor Nicole, reacciona, no me dejes solo. No sabes cuánto te necesito, no quiero perderte *La abraza con fuerza* Por lo que más quieras, despierta por favor

**Nicole: ***Despertando poco a poco* ¿amo? ¿Eres tú?

**Tails: ***Alegrándose* No sabes el gusto que me da verte despertar

**Nicole: ***Mirando con detalle a Tails* ¿Usted está llorando… por mí?

**Tails: **Tenía miedo de perderte, no sabría qué haría si te fueras de mi lado

**Nicole: ***Acaricia suavemente el rostro de Tails y le limpia las lágrimas* No debe preocuparse por mí, yo siempre estaré a su lado *Sonríe* realmente me hace feliz el saber que usted se preocupa por mí, ahora entiendo muchas cosas

**Tails: **Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti

**Nicole: ***Abraza a Tails* No sabes lo feliz que me haces

_Nicole sin pensarlo comenzaba a besar a Tails lentamente mientras que el lugar oscuro lentamente recuperaba su paisaje hermoso que solía ser. Tails correspondía el beso y abrazaba con fuerza a la chica lince permaneciendo así por un largo rato, después Nicole por pena se alejó de Tails pero este no la aparto de él y la mantuvo en sus brazos mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

**Tails: **No sabes cómo te eche de menos

**Nicole: **Pero amo, solo fueron unas horas

**Tails: **No importa si solo son minutos, siempre estaremos juntos sin importar la situación. A propósito ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Nicole: **Sabia que Ultron trataría de hacer algo contra mí, así que guarde mis protocolos en un lugar muy apartado, donde ni siquiera él puede ingresar así que al momento de desactivarme, inmediatamente me refugie, sin embargo no podía salir de ahí yo sola, necesitaba de su ayuda amo. No me equivoque al tomar esa decisión, sabía muy dentro de mí que usted me rescataría y estoy muy agradecida por ello

**Tails: **No tienes nada que agradecer, te necesito a mi lado para encontrar a Ultron y detenerlo, además tengo otros proyectos en pie, uno de ellos te involucra a ti

**Nicole: **¿De qué trata?

**Tails: **Primero lo primero, debemos hallar a Ultron antes de que cometa una tontería

**Nicole: **De acuerdo, pero antes yo… yo…

**Tails: **¿Sucede algo?

**Nicole: ***Comienza a ruborizarse* Quisiera pedirle un favor

**Tails: **Por supuesto, pídeme lo que desees

_Nicole se acercaba de nuevo al rostro de Tails hasta lograr besarlo de nuevo mientras que el corazón del zorro latía rápidamente._

_Pasaron varias horas y Tails volvía al mundo real, se quitaba las gafas de realidad virtual y se dirigía a la computadora principal ya con Nicole en pantalla para buscar a Ultron entre los dos. Por otro lado, Sonic miraba al techo completamente serio mientras recordaba todos esos momentos que había pasado a lado de Amy._

**Sonic: **No entiendo como una simple chica puede hacer tanto *Sonríe* Amy siempre ha estado detrás de mí mientras que yo he sido un mal agradecido con ella, no entiendo por qué el amor es tan complicado. Aún recuerdo la vez que pensó confundirme con alguien más cuando me convertía en ese monstruo en las noches, esa vez sí que me sentí mal al ver que no me reconoció. El corazón de las chicas es bastante extraño *Se acomoda hasta quedar de lado* Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Seguramente estará enfadada de nuevo por no dejarla participar, solo espero que se le pase pronto. Desearía tener un día de paz y tranquilidad total para correr a donde yo quisiera… *Comenzó a quedarse dormido*

_La noche seguía hora tras hora haciendo que todas las criaturas diurnas quedaran profundamente dormidas, a excepción del robot Ultron quien seguía recorriendo el espeso bosque con rapidez hasta encontrar lo que parecían unas ruinas de algún lugar._

**Ultron: **Según las coordenadas del reporte creado por GUN, esta debe ser la base que atacaron tiempo atrás *Observa todo destruido* Se nota que le pusieron entusiasmo al atacar pero como todo ser vivo que acostumbra a tener errores *Levanta una gran tapa metálica que se encontraba a lo que parecía ser la parte central de la base destruida* Era de esperarse que no notaran esto *Arranca la tapa y la arroja a un lado, después baja por unas escaleras* Es realmente sorprendente como unas sabandijas a pesar de tener toda la tecnología del mundo no sean capaces de encontrar lugares secretos

_Al bajar las escaleras, observa que hay varias máquinas y robots inconclusos como otros que están totalmente armados pero desprogramados mientras las arañas tejían sus hilos en ellos. Al fondo estaba una gran pantalla lo que parecía ser una computadora con el clásico logo de Eggman a un lado, a un lado de la computadora se podían observar varios planos de robots y mapas que al igual que todo, solo acumulaba polvo y telarañas debido al gran tiempo que había pasado._

**Ultron: **Era de esperarse que aun habían cosas sin tocar en este lugar *Observa algunos robots con detalle* Aunque debo admitir que Eggman crea verdaderas máquinas de combate, aunque es de esperarse que siempre tenga fallas en todo lo que planea *Camina hacia la computadora* Debo ser cuidadoso o de lo contrario, ese gordo podría darse cuenta de que estoy aquí

_De una de las manos, saca lo que parece ser una especie de cable que inmediatamente conecta a la computadora. Al intentar encenderla, rápidamente borro el sistema operativo que Eggman había implantado en dicha máquina para después poder instalar su interfaz propia y así apoderarse de las pocas cosas que quedaban en el lugar._

**Ultron: **¡Excelente! La computadora funciona perfectamente y con este sistema que acabo de implementarle, jamás sabrá que me he adueñado de sus juguetes. Ahora la siguiente fase de mi plan es encontrar buenas armas para poder conseguir toda la tecnología posible y así iniciar mi legado…

_Ultron tenía una mente maquiavélica. Nadie, ni siquiera el zorrito Tails tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando, era la primera vez que un proyecto de tal magnitud se le salía de control para hacer actos hostiles, como si se tratase de una versión de Eggman peludo y pequeño. _

_El pequeño zorro aún se encontraba indignado al igual que Nicole por lo cual, no podía mantener el sueño y descansar profundamente._

_¿Qué planea Ultron? ¿Tails podrá recuperarlo para tratar de reparar su sistema? ¿A dónde viajara Amy y que hará a partir de ahora? ¿Sonic se sentirá triste al percatarse de la falta del color rosado en su vida?_


	43. La nueva aventura de Amy inicia

_**Esa misma noche:**_

_Amy caminaba lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos mientras en su mente solo aparecían imágenes de los buenos momentos que ha pasado a lado de Sonic, al igual que esos momentos en el que era rechazada por el mismo. Ella sin pensarlo se dirigía a casa de Vainilla, sin embargo…_

**Voz Femenina: **En verdad tienes agallas para caminar sola por estos rumbos

**Amy: ***Voltea hacia todos lados* ¿Quién eres?

_De repente, la murciélago Moka hace acto de presencia frente a Amy…_

**Moka: **Actúas como si no me conocieras, y se supone que nos hemos visto varias veces

**Amy: **¡Ah! Eres tu *Tono desinteresado* y dime ¿Acaso has venido a molestarme?

**Moka: **Que pocos modales tienes ¿Así me pagas por preocuparme por ti? Aunque, no es algo que me interese en realidad

**Amy: **Sabes… en este momento no estoy de humor ¿Serias tan amable de dejarme sola?

**Moka: **Eso depende… Si me dices donde esta Sonic en este momento te dejare sola todo el tiempo que quieras

**Amy: **No lo sé, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, dudo que pueda atenderte aunque, probablemente tenga más tiempo para ti *Baja la mirada* En fin, si quieres saber de él, búscalo por tu cuenta

**Moka: **¡Huy! Se nota que se pelearon ¿Esto será ventaja para mí? *Pensativa* Podría ser

**Amy: **Haz lo que se te dé la gana, no me interesa *Comienza a caminar un poco frustrada*

**Moka: ***Comienza a perseguir a Amy* Por lo que veo, creo que se pelearon feo. Me pregunto si ¿Debería ir a consolar al joven erizo? Seguramente debe estar muy decepcionado de ti

**Amy: ***Se voltea mientras saca su martillo* ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! Si no quieres que te estrelle la cabeza

**Moka: **Eso suena bastante interesante, sin embargo no tengo ganas de pelear con niñitas ahora, mejor iré a buscar a Sonic… Gracias por la información pequeña, al fin pude saber que no tiene nada más contigo

**Amy: **¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, no me importa!

_Amy se sentía molesta por lo cual comenzó a caminar rápidamente para no hacer alguna locura, ya que en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de pelear. Moka por el contrario aún tenía ganas de seguir molestando pero al enterarse de que algo no estaba bien entre ambos erizos, decidió mejor buscar a Sonic para seguir intentando conquistarlo por lo cual comenzó a volar hacia el lado contrario con un rostro de satisfacción._

_Ya pasadas algunas horas, la pequeña eriza rosa al fin había llegado a casa de Vainilla, inmediatamente se paró frente a la puerta y toco hasta que Cream abrió._

**Cream: **¿Amy? *Emocionada* ¡que sorpresa! Tenía días que no te veía *La abraza con cariño*

**Amy: **Estoy muy feliz de verte pequeña *Sonríe*

**Cream: **Pero no te quedes ahí, adelante, pasa. Mamá estará muy feliz de verte

_Al entrar, Vainilla sale de la cocina con una toalla en sus manos y al ver a Amy, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente como si de su madre se tratase._

**Vainilla: **No sabes cómo te echábamos de menos cariño, estábamos preocupadas por ti. Vamos, siéntate, estoy horneando un pastel y haciendo un poco de chocolate para Cream

**Amy: **Gracias, pero no me quedaré, a decir verdad no me siento con muchos ánimos, solo venía para despedirme de ustedes ya que me iré unos días a la ciudad

**Cream: **¿A la ciudad? Pero... ¿Por qué nos quieres dejar? Nosotras te queremos mucho, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí

**Vainilla: **¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión? ¿Acaso es un problema con Sonic?

**Amy: ***Sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer* ¡Ya no lo soporto más! Me doy por vencida en esta lucha por su corazón. No importa lo que haga, él siempre termina excluyéndome para todo, como si le diera vergüenza estar conmigo. Su excusa siempre es para mantenerme a salvo, yo ya no soy una niña para ser protegida. Quiero hacer algo por el bien de todos a su lado, quiero luchar y enfrentar los peligros con él, quiero patearle el trasero a Eggman junto a él pero siempre me rechaza, ya no puedo con esto *Comienza a llorar*

**Vainilla:** Escucha pequeña, creo que estás exagerando un poco las cosas. Debes entender que...

**Amy:** *Interrumpe* ¿Entender qué? ¿Entender que solo soy una carga para él? ¿Eso es lo que debo entender? *Llora con más intensidad*

**Vainilla:** Primero debes calmarte un poco, después debes pensar lo que ha pasado con tranquilidad y llegar a la conclusión de que no es tan malo lo que sucede, si en verdad lo amas, debes entender sus razones, ser tolerante y respetar sus decisiones. No puedes imponerle cosas a alguien más si éste no está de acuerdo. Recuerda que Sonic es alguien muy complicado y difícil de entender. Sonic es un erizo que difícilmente muestra sus sentimientos y da la impresión que nada le importa, pero eso no quiere decir que sea verdad.

**Amy: **¿Entonces por qué dice amarme y aun así huye de mí? Entonces no me ama

**Vainilla: **Recuerda que Sonic es muy complicado, tal vez no encuentra la forma de demostrarlo. Pero el huir no significa que no te quiera, solo recuerda los buenos momentos que han pasado juntos

**Amy: ***Baja la mirada* Creo que tienes razón, estoy muy afectada en este momento, sin embargo la decisión que tome de irme a la ciudad ya está tomada, quiero alejarme un poco de la rutina de siempre. Dejar a Sonic un tiempo para que piense lo que quiere en verdad

**Vainilla: **Bueno, si tomaste esa decisión entonces no puedo detenerte. Si lo que quieres es descubrir cosas nuevas entonces yo te apoyare, sin importar lo que hagas

**Cream: ***Cara de puchero* Pero… yo no quiero que te vayas

**Amy: **Lo sé, realmente voy a extrañarlos a todos pero no será mucho tiempo, solo quiero despejarme un poco y olvidarme de los problemas

**Vainilla: ***Sonríe* De acuerdo querida, solo recuerda que puedes venir las veces que gustes

**Amy: **Gracias por todo en verdad *Se lanza hacia Vainilla para abrazarla* Como me gustaría que fueses mi madre

**Vainilla: ***Le da un tierno beso en la frente* Aunque seamos diferentes siempre serás mi pequeña *Le limpia las lágrimas con una suave caricia* Quédate aquí esta noche ¿Qué te parece?

**Cream: **Si Amy, quédate. Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo para tener una noche de chicas

**Amy: **Creo que no puedo negarme *Ríe* De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?

**Vainilla: **Claro, encantada

_Amy se notaba más tranquila gracias a los consejos de Vainilla. Esa noche las 3 la pasaban de maravilla, una noche cálida en familia en compañía de un delicioso pastel y un suave chocolate caliente y reconfortante. Pasaban las horas y la pequeña Cream había caído en un sueño profundo, mientras que Amy la cargaba suavemente para llevarla a su cama. Al llegar a su habitación, acuesta a la conejita para después taparla y mirarla con cariño, después de un rato, se coloca una pijama y se recuesta a lado de la conejita mientras mira hacia el techo pensando en la decisión que había tomado, al poco rato entro en un sueño profundo del cual, varias imágenes comenzaban a aparecer en su mente._

_Amy se encontraba en un parque lleno de vida, con muchas aves de varios colores, niños jugando y una gran fuente al centro del mismo. La chica solo se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje rebosante de alegría hasta que de repente, un sujeto de color azul aparece a lado de ella. Dicho chico era nada más y nada menos que Sonic el erizo con una enorme sonrisa y alegría de ver a Amy sentada ahí._

_**Sonic: **__¡Hola Amy! *Tono alegre* ¿Saldrías conmigo hoy? Llevo tiempo esperando este día_

_**Amy: **__*Emocionada* ¿De verdad? *Salta de alegría* ¡Yo también! Siempre espere que me dijeras eso, pero siempre me ignorabas y yo…_

_**Sonic: **__*Toma la mano de Amy y la jala para después correr rápidamente* Vamos Amy que tenemos mucho que hacer._

_Sonic corría a toda velocidad en dirección al centro comercial mientras que Amy suspiraba por dentro, no podía creer que su amado al fin estuviera correspondiendo sus sentimientos de la misma forma que lo hace ella. _

_Al llegar al lugar, Sonic compra un par de helados y se sientan en unas mesas que se encontraban en la azotea._

_**Sonic: **__Y dime ¿Tu helado esta delicioso? Sabes, adoro verte comerlo_

_**Amy: **__Gracias, eres tan lindo_

_**Sonic: **__Aunque me gustaría probar el que tienes en los labios *Se saborea* seguramente ese sabe mejor_

_**Amy: **__Veo que eres todo un travieso *Ríe* ¿En verdad quieres saborearlo? *Se acerca a Sonic lentamente mientras levanta los labios*_

_**Sonic: **__*Toma a Amy del brazo y la vuelve a jalar para correr de nuevo* Vayamos al lago, hay unas barcas ahí, quiero compartir ese hermoso momento contigo_

_La pequeña eriza se mostraba un poco seria, ya que esperaba que un beso iniciara en ese momento pero al ver el rostro lleno de ternura de Sonic, volvió a emocionarse._

_Al llegar al lago, Sonic sube con gran facilidad a la barca con Amy en sus brazos, después la acomoda en un asiento a un costado y el inmediatamente toma los remos para comenzar a moverse. Amy tomaba un paraguas de color rosa y ambos se miraban a los ojos con dulzura. De pronto, Sonic saco una guitarra pequeña de la nada y comenzó a cantar canciones románticas mientras miraba a la dulce chica la cual quedo completamente sonrojada al escucharlo. Después de un rato, ambos bajaron de aquella barca para dirigirse a un restaurante tomados de la mano, Amy miraba a Sonic caminar con esa gran personalidad valiente que lo caracteriza y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a suspirar de alegría. Después, el erizo vuelve a cargar a la chica y comienza a correr a toda velocidad hasta detenerse en el restaurante. _

_Amy tenía insectos muertos embarrados por todo el rostro, lo cual la pusieron histérica mientras Sonic se burlaba de ella mientras trataba de ayudarla a limpiarse_

_**Sonic: **__Te vez tan graciosa *Le limpia las mejillas suavemente* Nunca pensé que hubieran tantos bichos en el camino_

_**Amy: **__Lo dices tan tranquilamente porque la que sufrió fui yo *Puchero* _

_**Sonic: **__*Ríe* No te enfades, solo mira el lado divertido de las cosas y disfruta el momento *Sonríe* ¡Ya estas limpia!_

_**Amy: **__Solo con una cosa podre estar tranquila_

_**Sonic: **__¿De qué trata?_

_Amy levantaba los labios poco a poco insinuando que quería un beso. El erizo se acercaba a ella lentamente pero en ese momento un mesero sale inmediatamente del lugar interrumpiendo a la pareja para tomar su orden. Sonic inmediatamente pidió sus alimentos mientras que Amy volvía a enfadarse por no tener ese beso que tanto ansiaba, por lo cual solo pidió un vaso con agua de una forma molesta y un poco grosera._

_**Sonic: **__¿Qué pasa, sucede algo?_

_**Amy: **__No tengo apetito, eso es todo *Puchero*_

_**Sonic: **__*Vuelve a reír* Creo que ya sé cuál es tu molestia, no te preocupes que ya tendremos un momento completamente a solas *Sonríe mientras le acaricia la barbilla a la chica* No te enfades por favor_

_**Amy: **__*Suspira* Creo que tienes razón, me estoy dejando llevar por la frustración *Sonríe* Entonces disfrutemos de este momento._

_Ambos erizos comían alegres mientras jugaban con las miradas haciéndose sonrojar el uno al otro. Y así pasaron varias horas hasta que la noche por fin llego y los dos chicos iban camino a casa nuevamente tomados de la mano, Sonic miraba al frente mientras Amy caminaba muy pegada a él y con la cabeza recargada en su hombro._

_**Amy: **__Fue un día maravilloso, nunca creí que lo que más deseaba en el mundo al fin se hiciera realidad_

_**Sonic: **__También estoy feliz a tu lado, pero por ahora sigamos disfrutando de los últimos minutos que nos quedan del día *Voltea a mirar a la chica con ternura*_

_Después de caminar, al fin habían llegado a casa de Amy donde esta se paró frente a la puerta mientras miraba a los ojos a Sonic, posteriormente, este la abraza con dulzura mientras permanece así por unos minutos, después la suelta, le sonríe, le da un beso en la frente y se aleja corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que Amy lo mira retirarse un poco frustrada ya que ella esperaba el beso que ha intentado darle durante todo el día. Ingresa dentro de la casa hasta que escucha un fuerte estruendo afuera._

_**Amy: **__*Escucha la fuerte explosión* ¿Ahora que sucede?_

_La pequeña eriza sale de su casa y al ver el panorama, queda completamente asombrada, ya que todo el bosque estaba envuelto en llamas, posteriormente Sonic aparece ante ella completamente preocupado._

_**Sonic: **__¿Estas bien Amy? ¿No te paso nada?_

_**Amy: **__Estoy bien, solo un poco asustada pero… ¿Quién habrá hecho todo esto? Es muy extraño_

_**Sonic: **__*Sonríe desafiante* Creo saber quién fue *Se transforma en Super Sonic sin ayuda de nada* Esto se pondrá muy divertido *Se aleja volando*_

_**Amy: **__¡Sonic espera! No importa si soy de ayuda o no, yo quiero combatir a tu lado _

_Amy comienza a correr siguiendo el resplandor de Super Sonic y esquivando árboles en llamas hasta que en el cielo nota que otra luz más intensa se acerca rápidamente al resplandor de Sonic, de pronto se escucha nuevamente un fuerte estruendo e inmediatamente el resplandor de Super Sonic caía al suelo mientras se apagaba lentamente, el otro resplandor seguía avanzando y lanzando bolas de luz hacia el piso mientras estas estallaban haciendo fuertes sonidos de explosión. _

_Amy al notar que Sonic había caído al suelo, inmediatamente corre hacia el lugar aproximado donde cayó, al llegar ahí encuentra a Sonic tirado en el suelo completamente inmóvil._

_**Amy: **__*Asustada y llorando* ¡no, no no! Tú no puedes dejarme *Trata de cargar a Sonic pero nota que este no se mueve, después toca su pulso pero este no tenía ninguna señal de vida* ¡no es posible! Tú no puedes morir, por favor Sonic, no me abandones *Lo abraza fuertemente* ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESTO?! _

_Al levantarse del suelo con el cadáver de Sonic en sus brazos, nota que varios resplandores similares vuelan por encima de ella y caen justo enfrente agrupándose, al poco rato aparece una luz más grande de color rojo que se colocaba justo al centro de las demás luces amarillas. Amy trataba de forzar su vista para observar con detalle lo que estaba emanando esas luces tan brillantes pero no veía nada, después dichas luces se acercaban a ella iluminando todo el lugar mostrando los cadáveres de todos sus amigos por todos lados. Dicha escena helo la sangre de la eriza y al volver a observar las luces, observa que el sujeto de luz roja solo muestra un cuerpo alto de forma humanoide con grandes antenas en lo que parecían sus oídos. De sus ojos, sus brazos, el pecho y sus piernas se emanaba esa luz brillante y escalofriante, después nota que alza su mano a la altura del pecho para apuntar hacia adelante hasta que logra disparar un rayo de luz del mismo color hacia ella para atacarla, Amy simplemente quedo inmóvil hasta que…_

_La chica despertaba completamente blanca y con sudor en todo el cuerpo mientras gritaba el nombre de Sonic, después miraba todo el lugar a oscuras completamente tranquilo._

**Amy: ***Agitada* De nuevo esa pesadilla horrible

**Vainilla: ***Entra asustada al cuarto de Cream* ¿Qué pasa, están bien?

**Amy: ***Se levanta de la cama y abraza a la coneja* La misma pesadilla de siempre, tengo miedo

**Vainilla: **Tranquila cariño *Acaricia el cabello de la chica* Es solo un mal sueño, no debes preocuparte

**Amy: **Lo sé pero, no es la primera vez que sueño eso ¿Qué tal si esta por ocurrir algo?

**Vainilla: **¿Quieres contarme lo que sueñas? Tal vez así podamos llegar a alguna conclusión

**Amy: **Siempre sueño que un sujeto extraño destruye todo el lugar y asesina a mis amigos, entre ellos a Sonic

**Vainilla: **¿Y recuerdas las características del sujeto que ataca?

**Amy: **Nunca puedo ver bien al sujeto, solo puedo ver que emana luces de su cuerpo y este tiene forma humanoide, es todo lo que se logra ver. Aunque ¿Sabes algo? Cuando vi el robot zorro de Tails, no sé por qué motivo sentí escalofríos y a mi mente se vinieron esas imágenes del sujeto de mis sueños, es muy extraño

**Vainilla: **Debe ser estrés querida, últimamente te has enfadado mucho por lo de Sonic y los problemas que ha habido, no te preocupes cariño, veras que no pasara nada, debes tranquilizarte

**Amy: **Creo que tienes razón, posiblemente mi alma no está en paz, creo que me daré unos días de relajación cuando llegue a la ciudad

**Vainilla: **Ten calma *Vuelve a acariciar el cabello de la chica* Por el momento debes dormir ya que mañana será un día bastante agitado, solo mira a Cream, ella quedo completamente perdida en sus sueños

**Amy: **Esta bien, tratare de dormir y discúlpame por haberte despertado

**Vainilla: **No te preocupes por eso, ahora vamos a dormir ¡Buenas noches! *Sale de la habitación*

**Amy: ***Se vuelve a recostar* Creo que Vainilla tiene razón, debo estar muy cansada, lo mejor será dormir *Cerraba los ojos lentamente hasta quedar dormida*

_La noche concluyo sin problema alguno, Amy pudo dormir tranquilamente hasta que el día comenzaba a hacer su acto de presencia con los clásicos cantos de las aves que trataban de despertar a todas las criaturas. _

_Amy se levantaba de la cama bostezando para después tomarse un baño e ir a casa y armar su equipaje. Al salir de la regadera, rápidamente se vistió y salió a la cocina donde Vainilla y Cream la esperaban con un delicioso desayuno._

**Vainilla: **Buenos días querida ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

**Amy: **Si, después de esa pesadilla caí rendida

**Cream: **¿Ya pensaste muy bien en quedarte con nosotras?

**Amy: ***Mira con ternura a la coneja* Así es y lamento decirte que por el momento no puedo aceptar esa propuesta, tengo que seguir adelante con mis nuevos propósitos pero prometo venir a visitarte *Sonríe*

**Cream: ***Abraza a Amy* Por favor, no te vayas

**Vainilla: **Querida, ya habíamos hablado de esto

**Cream: **Lo se madre pero no quiero que Amy me deje, no quiero que se vaya

**Amy: **No te preocupes, prometo mandarte cartas todos los días y muchas postales

**Cream: ***Triste* Esta bien, pero promete que lo harás

**Amy: **Por supuesto, es una promesa de chicas *Alza el meñique*

**Cream: ***Se limpia las lágrimas* Esta bien *Alza su meñique y sostiene el de Amy* Es una promesa

_Las chicas desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de partir._

**Amy: **Bueno, es la hora

**Vainilla: **Cuídate mucho querida, espero logres todas tus metas en ese lugar

**Cream: **No te olvides de nuestra promesa

**Amy: ***Abraza a ambas conejas* Las quiero mucho, prometo siempre escribirles para estar al tanto

**Vainilla: ***Le da una bolsa pequeña* Lleva esto contigo querida, seguro estarás hambrienta más tarde así que te prepare un almuerzo delicioso

**Amy: **Muchas gracias, en verdad eres la mejor *Sale de casa y camina mientras se despide de Vainilla y Cream* Prometo venir a visitarlas ¡hasta pronto!

**Vainilla: **Hasta pronto Amy, Suerte

_Amy caminaba a casa para recoger su equipaje y tomar el vuelo de la tarde hacia Station Square, ciudad que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo donde comenzaría su nueva vida lejos del erizo que ha amado siempre._

_Al llegar a casa, inmediatamente armo su maleta, rego sus plantas, puso todo en orden y salió de casa camino al aeropuerto._

_Cuando llega al lugar, inmediatamente se dirige a las taquillas de las diferentes aerolíneas para comprar el boleto hasta que de pronto comienza a ver que demasiados sujetos aparecen de la nada tomando fotografías a algo pero debido a que eran demasiados, Amy no podía ver absolutamente nada, y al mismo tiempo era aplastada por los mismos alejándola de la taquilla._

**Amy: ***Tratando de salir del grupo de fotógrafos* ¡oigan, fíjense por donde pasan ¿No ven que me aplastan?! *Logra salir* Cielos, esos sujetos sí que pierden el respeto por las chicas lindas, me pregunto qué hacen aquí sacando fotos *Se sacude el vestido* ¡Demonios! Si tardan demasiado perderé el vuelo y llegare más tarde, o peor aún… ¡No llegare!

_De nuevo la chica trato de meterse entre los fotógrafos pero estos no la dejaban pasar hacia las taquillas hasta que nuevamente volvió al lugar de antes cada vez más frustrada, en ese momento uno de los fotógrafos se quita de su lugar dejando ver a la persona a la que le sacaban fotos que era alguien muy peculiar y conocida para Amy._

**Amy: ***Forzando la vista* No puede ser, ¿A caso la chica que está en ese lugar es?... ¡¿HONEY?!

_La chica de vestido rojo que se encontraba en medio de los fotógrafos había escuchado su nombre venir de Amy, y al ver a la chica comenzó a alegrarse e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella._

**Amy: **No puedo creerlo, sin duda alguna se trata de Honey the Cat… Hace tanto que no la veo, en verdad es una sorpresa *Emocionada

**Honey: **¿Amy? Vaya ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! *Le da un ligero abrazo* Nunca creí verte en este lugar, dime ¿Sonic se perdió e iras a buscarlo? *Ríe*

**Amy: **Tan bromista como siempre *Ríe* La verdad es que no, estoy por iniciar una nueva vida en la ciudad y bueno, estoy aquí tratando de comprar boletos

**Honey: **¿A la ciudad? Eso sí que es novedad ¿Ya te aburrió el bosque? Pero el bosque es demasiado tranquilo y eso

**Amy: **Lo sé, pero quiero intentar iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar, probar suerte… tu sabes *Ríe* pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy extraño verte en un lugar como este

**Honey: **Vine aquí para hacer un estudio socioeconómico y saber si es el lugar ideal para inaugurar una tienda

**Amy: **¿En verdad abrirás una tienda aquí? ¡Eso sí que es increíble! Soy muy fan de tus diseños *Comienza a modelar* Este vestido es de la temporada de verano que sacaste hace algunos meses, no sabes cómo lo adoro (Habla del clásico vestido rojo de siempre)

**Honey: **Y luces muy linda cariño, en verdad te queda muy bien y dime, ¿A qué ciudad iras ahora?

**Amy: **Iré hacia Station Square, es una ciudad de muchas oportunidades laborales

**Honey: **Pero que coincidencia, yo también voy para allá' ¡Vayamos juntas!

**Amy: **Claro, estaría encantada, solo deja comprar mis boletos para poder irnos ya

**Honey: **¿Dijiste boletos? ¡Para nada! Ninguna amiga mía viajara en un avión público, tu vendrás conmigo en mi avión privado

**Amy: **Veo que la fama te ayudo bastante

**Honey: **Ser diseñadora de ropa tiene sus ventajas cariño *Guiña el ojo* Bien, entonces vamos a la ciudad, me muero por contarte todas mis ideas de los nuevos diseños que tengo planeados para esta temporada…

_Ambas chicas caminaban para abordar el avión privado._

_La aventura de Amy Rose daba comienzo en este lugar, nunca se imaginó haberse encontrado a una vieja amiga de hace años. ¿Qué clase de aventuras le esperan a Amy? ¿Sera casualidad su reencuentro con Honey?_


End file.
